Exilio
by Elade-chan
Summary: Sasuke está consumido por el odio después de saber la verdad sobre su hermano,cuando más oscuro es su corazón se encuentra con sus antiguos compañeros casi moribundos -¿quién os persigue,Sakura?- Konoha- contestó desmayandose. Sasusaku y algo de Naruhina
1. La molestia y el perdedor

**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers.

**Pairing: **Sasusaku, algo de Naruhina que se desarrollará más adelante, seguramente incluiré más parejas.

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 1. La molestia y el perdedor

Sasuke y su equipo, ahora nombrado Taka, habían decidido descansar unos días en una de las guaridas ocultas de los Uchiha para así poder prepararse para el ataque definitivo contra el Consejo de Konoha. Su vengativo líder había decidido que acabaría con ellos a toda costa y también con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, así tuviera que arrasar la aldea entera.

Desde que Madara le había revelado a Sasuke la verdad sobre Itachi y su clan, el Uchiha se había vuelto todavía más frío si es que eso era posible. Todo él emanaba furia y odio, deseaba venganza más que nunca, y la tendría costara lo que costase. Ya nada más le importaba, todo estaba muerto para él.

Iban de camino a Konoha para terminar con todo, arrasaría con aquellos que le habían quitado todo lo que una vez había querido. Y si después moría, bueno, la vida ya no tenía mucho sentido para alguien como él. Una vez terminara su venganza podrían enviarle al infierno, tampoco habría mucha diferencia.

Taka se adentró en la espaciosa cueva dónde estaba camuflada la entrada a la guarida, Sasuke les guiaba hacia la pared del fondo que era en realidad una puerta oculta.

De pronto, oyeron un ruido procedente del interior, la luz que entraba por la boca de la gruta no era suficiente y dejaba el interior en penumbra. Todos se tensaron al oír de nuevo algo que indicaba que no estaban solos entre aquellas paredes de roca.

El Uchiha se dispuso a dar un paso al frente para averiguar qué era lo que había allí, cuando un kunai se clavó en el suelo frente a él a modo de advertencia. Así que se trataba de una persona pensaron, un shinobi, parecía ser por el arma que había arrojado con precisión. Sasuke se extrañó de que Karin no hubiese notado su chakra.

—No des un paso más —advirtió una autoritaria voz de mujer desde la oscuridad del fondo de la cueva— os lo advierto, estoy armada.

La muchacha dio un paso al frente saliendo de la penumbra, y todos pudieron ver que se trataba de una joven de pelo rosa e increíbles ojos jade, sostenía un kunai firmemente agarrado en posición defensiva. Aun así, se veía que su estado no era muy saludable, estaba pálida con profundas ojeras enmarcando su mirada, su ropa estaba rasgada en algunos puntos y sucia.

Sasuke la había reconocido al instante, su antigua compañera de Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Pero ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿Sería una emboscada de Konoha? Sabía que habían estado buscándole más activamente desde que se enteraron de la muerte de Orochimaru aunque nunca pensó que fueran a encontrarle realmente, y menos aun en la puerta de su propio escondite.

—Sa-ku-ra —el Uchiha pronunció lentamente su nombre provocando que ella se sobresaltara.

—¿Quién ere… —la pregunta quedó en suspenso cuando la pelirrosa se movió ligeramente cambiando su ángulo de visión para que la luz que se colaba por la entrada de la cueva no cegara sus ojos convirtiendo las figuras de los intrusos en siluetas negras. Una vez pudo ver los rasgos del muchacho, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo temblorosamente como si no se lo creyera del todo.

Sakura pensó que quizá era un producto de su mente, que en esos momentos se encontraba bajo mucha presión debido a la situación extrema en la que se encontraba. Aunque, si de verdad era Uchiha Sasuke quien estaba frente a ella, no sabía hasta que punto era algo bueno pues en su último encuentro, él había intentado matarles, y realmente, ahora no se creía capaz de defenderse.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente, se veía a la legua que no estaba en su mejor momento, pálida y ojerosa, parecía agotada. Pero tampoco se le escapó que ella no había bajado el kunai ni un centímetro al reconocerle. _Sigue siendo lista _pensó el Uchiha al ver que no se fiaba de él, por lo menos había entendido que era peligroso.

Estaba intrigado por la imagen fuerte y decidida que daba la pelirrosa pese a estar herida, pues a esas alturas Sasuke ya se había percatado de que debía estarlo para presentar ese aspecto desmejorado. La notaba cambiada, con más confianza en sí misma. Su mano no temblaba al sujetar el kunai y sus ojos reflejaban una determinación que pocas veces antes había visto, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella, si la dejaba ir lo más probable sería que fuera directa a Konoha para informar de su posición, quizá la opción más práctica sería matarla, aunque siempre le resultaba desagradable matar así como así a gente que no le había hecho nada, lo que no significaba que no lo hiciera si la situación lo requería.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó fríamente el pelinegro.

—… —Ella sólo tiritó levemente pero no dijo nada, parecía nerviosa y estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

Taka los miraba con curiosidad pasando la vista de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis. No se habían acercado a la pelirrosa aunque la superaban en número, ya que parecía que Sasuke y ella se conocían. De todas formas, tenían todas las de ganar en un enfrentamiento pues además de ser cuatro contra una, la muchacha parecía estar débil, posiblemente herida.

—¿Estás sola? —siguió preguntando el Uchiha en el mismo tono. De pronto, le había asaltado la posibilidad de que si la pelirrosa estaba allí, el usuratonkachi de Naruto no podía andar muy lejos o quizá otros ninjas de Konoha estuvieran rondando por allí.

La kunoichi se revolvió nerviosa y se deslizó ligeramente hacia un lado como intentando tapar algo detrás de ella, un leve rastro de dolor apareció en su rostro al moverse, e hizo un imperceptible amago de pegar el codo a un costado como si este le doliera.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, su situación empeoraba por momentos. No estaba segura de si podía confiar, aunque sólo fuera un poco, en Sasuke. Tal vez si le contaba todo…aunque puede que le diera igual. Notaba como su herida le punzaba en el costado y ni siquiera le quedaba chakra para curarla. Porque sí, estaba herida y había perdido bastante sangre la verdad. Si todavía estaba en pie era porque no podía permitirse caer, no cuando había alguien que la necesitaba.

—Karin, comprueba el perímetro —ordenó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de Sakura.

—Su chakra es muy débil, por eso no pude percibirla al principio, se desplomará en cualquier momento —informó Karin cuando terminó su escaneo—. Detrás de ella hay otro chakra igual de débil o más, no detecto a nadie fuera ni en los alrededores.

Tan pronto como reveló la presencia de su compañero herido, Sakura afirmó el kunai en su mano y frunció el ceño.

—Te juro que no seré yo la que se desplome si te acercas —le advirtió la pelirrosa al ver que hacía un amago de mirar tras ella.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos acercándose a una especie de bulto envuelto en mantas en el cual no habían reparado antes.

—No queremos problemas —dijo decididamente Sakura—. Lo que estamos o no haciendo aquí no tiene nada que ver contigo, Sasuke… no tenemos nada que pueda interesarte —completó en un murmullo.

El Uchiha se cansó de tanto misterio y decidió cortar por lo sano, de un rápido movimiento el kunai de Sakura cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico que resonó por toda la cueva, y al segundo siguiente, Sasuke la tenía arrinconada contra la pared sujetándole los brazos para inmovilizarla, la kunoichi ahogó un gemido de dolor al topar su espalda con la roca.

—¡No! —gritó intentando liberarse— Sasuke, por favor… —se lamentó ella angustiada dejando de forcejear y mirando al bulto tendido en el suelo que tanto había protegido— por favor no le hagas nada…

El pelinegro se volvió hacia el herido y soltó a Sakura separándose para acercarse más a su compañero y descubrir quién era. En cuanto dejó de sostener a la pelirrosa, esta cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose el costado y respirando fuertemente.

Las sospechas de Sasuke se vieron confirmadas al comprobar como una despeinada mata de pelo amarillo asomaba por debajo de las mantas. Al observar mejor, pudo ver como tendido en el suelo con una toalla húmeda sobre su frente y varias vendas cubriéndole, se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto… su antiguo compañero, su rival, su amigo…su _hermano_. Ya no, todo eso acabó cuando se marchó, él ya no tenía ningún hermano pensó amargamente.

—Está muy herido —dijo la pelirrosa con voz queda— …teníamos que irnos… …hice lo que pude pero… —no decía más que frases inconexas en tono angustiado. Tal vez había llegado el momento de tragarse el orgullo para la kunoichi, haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Naruto.

—Sasuke, por favor…tienes que ayudarle —pidió lastimeramente— …si no se va a morir… —su voz se quebró y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos jades. La chica intentó levantarse y cayó de nuevo a los pies del Uchiha.

Tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera humillándose de esa manera. Su situación era bastante desfavorable, y si fuera necesario, Sakura se inclinaría ante el mismísimo diablo para salvar al rubio, pedirle ayuda a Sasuke no era mucho más digno que eso. Era admitir que era débil, una molestia como siempre le había dicho. Pero si con eso conseguía que Naruto viviera estaba dispuesta a vender su orgullo aunque se despreciara a sí misma por ello.

— … … —el pelinegro miró de nuevo a Naruto inmóvil e inconsciente y luego a la pelirrosa agazapada en el suelo que le suplicaba que le salvase. Había visto en sus ojos cuanto le costaba pedirle ayuda, ese brillo de rabia contenida antes de quebrarse y suplicar, su situación debía ser peor de lo que pensaba.

—Si alguna vez fuimos algo para ti, si significó algo… no dejes que muera – su voz sonaba impregnada de dolor, Sasuke observó que su frente estaba perlada de sudor, como si tuviera fiebre, y sus saldas lágrimas caían dejando gotas en el suelo, mirándolo bien, también otro líquido goteaba al suelo, pero este era más oscuro y espeso, sangre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el Uchiha con su tono duro.

Sakura casi no escuchó la pregunta, la vista comenzaba a nublársele y podía notar como la fiebre recorría su cuerpo como un río de fuego distorsionando sus pensamientos.

—Escapamos… —la pelirrosa parecía a punto de comenzar a delirar— …rescaté a Naruto…nos persiguen…

Sasuke se agachó junto a ella y la agarró por las muñecas, que estaban manchadas con su propia sangre, para que le mirara, sus ojos tenían un brillo ido y febril.

—Ayúdale… no dejes que le hagan nada… si le encuentran le matarán,… y a mi… —Sakura daba cabezazos luchando mantenerse consciente.

—¿Quién, Sakura?, ¿Quién os persigue? —preguntó el pelinegro agitandola. Para haberles dejado en ese estado debía ser alguien peligroso, puede que un Akatsuki.

—Konoha —dijo seriamente recuperando algo de lucidez por un momento, después se desplomó inconsciente.

Sasuke observó como la kunoichi se desmayaba, soltó sus muñecas dejándola tumbada en el suelo y se levantó sin apartar los ojos de ella.

_¿Había oído bien? ¿Konoha?._ Tal vez se tratara de un delirio de la pelirrosa provocado por la fiebre. Una villa no dejaba en ese estado a sus propios ninjas…o quizá sí. Teniendo en cuenta lo que recientemente había descubierto sobre Konoha, no era tan descabellado que estuvieran huyendo de su propia aldea, pero lo que ahora le martilleaba el cerebro era el por qué.

Volvió a pasear la vista por sus dos ex-compañeros inconscientes, estaban demacrados y con sus ropas sucias, más parecían dos mendigos que un par de ninjas de la Hoja. Qué podrían haber hecho que fuera tan terrible como para perseguirlos de esta forma, no podía entenderlo.

Lo que más le sorprendía era que se tratara precisamente de ellos. Sabía que jamás traicionarían a la villa, no después de que él se marchara, eso les había dejado marcados para siempre sobre lo amarga que era la traición.

No le cabía en la cabeza que Naruto, que siempre se presentaba como "el próximo Hokage dattebayo" hubiera hecho algo en contra de Konoha, y Sakura, ella no sería capaz de dañar a nadie y menos a su propia gente, tiempo atrás se había percatado de la capacidad para querer a todo el mundo que tenía la pelirrosa, contrastaba con su propia habilidad para odiarlo todo.

—¿Qué hacemos, Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu rompiendo el tenso momento.

El ninja del pelo celeste miraba extrañado a la pelirrosa inconsciente en el suelo, toda esta situación era bastante surrealista. Se encontraban una chica con un exótico cabello rosa que salía a enfrentarles, y de pronto, Sasuke y ella parecían conocerse de siempre, la pelirrosa incluso le pedía ayuda para salvar a su compañero y le decía que Konoha les perseguía, y para terminar de descolorarle, el Uchiha no apartaba la vista de ella como si quisiera encontrar alguna respuesta mirándola.

—Hmp —se limitó a decir el pelinegro.

Era una buena pregunta _¿Qué hacemos?_. Pero la respuesta no era tan sencilla. Sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que su fría lógica de vengador le indicaba, darse la vuelta y continuar con su plan como si nada hubiera pasado, olvidar aquel encuentro metiéndolo en ese rincón de su corazón cerrado con llave en el que tenía todos los recuerdos de sus compañeros. Entonces por qué mierda no se movía, era fácil, mueves un pie, luego el otro y te olvidas…

…Y ellos se morirían.

Esa era la causa por la que Sasuke se encontraba todavía allí con los dientes apretados y sus ojos perforando a la muchacha desmayada como si así pudiera leer una milagrosa solución en su rostro.

…_Si alguna vez fuimos algo para ti, si significó algo…_

_Joder_. Maldita molestia, es que no podía comprender que él no tenía conciencia

—Tsk. —Él no podía ocuparse de nadie, tenía un plan y debía ceñirse a él.

Taka observó como apartaba la vista componiendo una expresión aun más seria y fruncía el ceño levemente. _¿De verdad iba a dejar que esa gente muriera sin más? _Fue el pensamiento que asaltó a todo el grupo. Era la decisión que tomaría un vengador en esa situación, nada puede apartarle de su meta, por mucho que a los demás se les encogiera el corazón al saber el destino que correrían.

_Maldición._

Sasuke se agachó y tomó a la pelirrosa delicadamente en sus brazos sorprendiendo a Taka. Al cargarla pudo ver como tenía todo el torso vendado hábilmente, pero la blanca tela estaba empapada de sangre en la zona del costado, ella gimió de dolor levemente cuando él afianzó su agarre pegándola contra sí para que no se cayera.

Comenzó a caminar, avanzando firmemente entre el antiguo Hebi sin mirarles, con la cabeza alta y el rostro serio e inexpresivo, como si les retase a hacer algún comentario.

Con un leve gesto hacia Juugo, que el gigantón captó inmediatamente dejando de mirar con una mezcla de lástima y ternura a la pelirrosa, y apresurándose a cargar con Naruto como su jefe le había indicado.

Sasuke llegó frente a la pared de la cueva y abrió la entrada activando su Sharingan.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Quiénes son? —se atrevió a preguntar Karin. Todo Taka se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la escena conociendo el mal carácter del pelinegro.

El Uchiha se detuvo un momento antes de entrar en la guarida sin volverse siquiera.

—Sólo una molestia y un perdedor —dijo con voz neutra comenzando a caminar hacia el interior con la pelirrosa inconsciente firmemente agarrada en sus brazos.

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de mi nuevo longfic, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis conmigo en los capítulos siguientes._

_Habréis notado que el Sasuke de este fic es un poco más oscuro que en mi otro fic "El Pacto", hay que tener en cuenta que aquí mi pobrecito niño ya ha matado a su hermano el bello Itachi (noooo T.T) y que acaba de enterarse de toda la que había montada con su clan así que se siente un desalmado cuyo único objetivo en la vida es destruir y además tiene sentimientos culpables por lo de Itachi._

_Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que comentar por el momento, ya sabéis que cualquier duda me la podéis comentar e intentaré solucionarla._

_Besos Ela. _


	2. No somos de Konoha

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 2. No somos de Konoha

Sakura abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, sentía los parpados pesados y el cuerpo adormecido.

- _¿Dónde estoy?-_ pensó sin reconocer el techo, que era lo único que veía desde su posición. Se encontraba tumbada en una cama, era mullida y le dieron ganas de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y abandonarse al sueño que intentaba apoderarse de ella, pero algo se lo impedía. Estaba pasando algo por alto y su embotado cerebro no podía pensar más allá de las cómodas almohadas que la rodeaban invitándola a olvidarse de todos sus problemas,…del dolor,…de las heridas…

…_Heridas…_

…_Naruto…_

_¡Naruto!_. Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe. Ahora recordaba, Naruto y ella estaban en peligro, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia.

Se incorporó tan rápido que la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que sujetársela hasta que se le pasó el mareo. Al mirar a su alrededor, se encontró con que estaba en una habitación de tamaño medio con las paredes oscuras. A su izquierda, un poco alejada de la cama, pudo ver una puerta abierta que daba a un pasillo del cual no podía apreciar nada desde allí, junto a su cama había una mesita con una bacinilla que contenía vendas limpias.

Se volvió hacia su derecha y vio que en la habitación había otra cama y recostado en ella se encontraba su rubio compañero de equipo. Sakura suspiró aliviada y se apresuró a levantarse para comprobar su estado, tenía varios goteros conectados pero presentaba mejor aspecto del que ella recordaba.

La pelirrosa se arrancó el tubo con suero que tenía en el brazo, del cual no se había percatado hasta entonces, y apartó las sábanas apoyando sus pies descalzos en el frío suelo, pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos en dirección a la cama de su amigo, las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo.

_Mierda_. Aun estaba débil, posó una mano en su costado que ahora estaba vendado, como el resto de su torso. No llevaba camiseta, pero las vendas blancas la cubrían, por suerte su falda y cortas mallas negras de ninja seguían ahí.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar a la cama de Naruto y se agarró a esta para ponerse en pie.

- No deberías hacer eso – dijo una fría voz desde la puerta.

Sakura se quedó congelada aun con una rodilla clavada en el suelo para intentar levantarse. Se volvió hacia la entrada y vio que, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke observándola con su habitual arrogancia.

Entonces la pelirrosa recordó su encuentro con su antiguo compañero, y como ella le había pedido ayuda. En el fondo había pensado que él los abandonaría como lo hizo al marcharse de Konoha, pero para su sorpresa se había equivocado.

- Sasuke… - la chica se incorporó del todo apretando los dientes para ignorar el dolor –…sólo quería ver cómo está Naruto.

- Hmp – se limitó a contestar el Uchiha.

Había visto como Sakura se caía intentando levantarse y luego se arrastraba para llegar a la cama del usuratonkachi, ¿desde cuándo estaban tan unidos?

La pelirrosa colocó su mano en la frente de Naruto para comprobar su temperatura y comenzó a escanear su estado con la otra mano pasándola por encima sin rozarle, emanando chakra verde por el jutsu.

Sasuke observó atentamente. Así que Sakura era médico, eso explicaba que las heridas que presentaban hubieran sido tratadas con chakra, pero entonces ¿por qué demonios no se había curado a sí misma?. La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó a la mente del Uchiha rápidamente, ella había preferido gastar su chakra curando al Dobe aunque se desangrara en el proceso.

El pelinegro recordó el estado en el que ambos habían llegado.

_-Flash Back-_

_Sasuke llevó a la pelirrosa recorriendo rápidamente los pasillos hasta una habitación con dos camas y la recostó en una de ellas, en la otra cama comprobó como Juugo depositaba a Naruto._

_- Karin – llamó – en la habitación de al lado hay material médico, coge lo que necesites._

_Observando a sus dos ex-compañeros se percató de que ambos tenían fiebre, las heridas de Naruto habían sido tratadas y no sangraban como las de Sakura, sin embargo, su estado general parecía ser peor al estar inconsciente desde hace más tiempo._

_Karin llegó trayendo consigo vendas limpias, varias bolsas de suero y cajas de medicamentos._

_- Tienen fiebre, necesitaremos un cubo con agua muy fría y toallas – informó la pelirroja examinando a los heridos._

_- Suigetsu, hay un baño al final de este pasillo – indicó Sasuke que no parecía dispuesto a moverse de esa habitación._

_- Las heridas del chico están bastante bien, pero hay que bajarle la temperatura y ponerle suero y antibióticos, algo le pasa a su chakra…está como contenido…hay algo que hace que no se recupere…no sé – dijo Karin pensativa._

_El Uchiha pensó que era muy extraño que Naruto permaneciese tanto tiempo inconsciente. Por lo que él recordaba, el rubio tenía un asombroso poder de recuperación y su chakra tenía niveles muy altos gracias al Kyuubi que guardaba en su interior._

_- El chakra de la chica también está bajo pero es a causa de sus heridas, están vendadas pero a diferencia del otro sólo han sido tratadas levemente con jutsu médico…su temperatura también es muy alta. – dijo evaluándola._

_Karin abrió la camiseta de Sakura y comenzó a quitar las vendas manchadas de sangre que cubrían su costado, dejó la que cubrían la parte superior de su torso para preservar en lo posible la intimidad de la pelirrosa. _

_Tan pronto como la kunoichi de Taka dejó a la vista la piel de la pelirrosa, pudieron observar una herida que sangraba y varios hematomas bastante grandes que tintaban su cuerpo. Sakura gimió levemente, frunciendo un poco el ceño en una mueca de dolor._

_- Creo que tiene un par de costillas rotas – informó la pelirroja comenzando a emitir chakra curativo sobre la herida. _

_En ese momento, Suigetsu volvió con el cubo de agua que le habían pedido y lo depositó en la mesita colocada entre las dos camas._

_- Ya está. ¿Ahora qué, zanahoria? – preguntó el shinobi. No pudo contenerse de decir algo para molestar a su compañera, toda esa tensión y silencio le ponían nervioso. Además ya llevaba mucho rato sin insultarla._

_- ¡¿Tú qué crees, cara de pez? ¡Eres un inútil! – contestó la pelirroja con ira. Ya bastante tenía con ocuparse de dos heridos que no conocía como para encima estar aguantando al idiota de su compañero._

_- Callaos – ordenó Sasuke sin ni siquiera levantar la voz, a él no le hacía falta gritar para resultar intimidante._

_Juugo ya se había acercado hasta las toallas y en ese momento, las sumergía en el agua para luego colocarlas en la frente de Naruto y en la de Sakura._

_Karin siguió vendando el costado de la pelirrosa después de curar lo mejor que pudo su herida. Entonces, los parpados de la kunoichi temblaron antes de abrirse levemente revelando unos brillantes ojos jade que miraban desenfocados sin fijarse en nada, como si no los viera._

_- …Naruto…- murmuró Sakura._

_Sasuke fijó su inexpresiva mirada en ella._

_- ¿Quién es Naruto? – preguntó Suigetsu demostrando una vez más su incapacidad para estar en silencio._

_- Él – señaló el pelinegro con un ademán de cabeza hacia la otra cama._

_- …no te rindas…- seguía susurrando la pelirrosa -…no le dejaré… …no es su culpa… …él nunca haría daño…_

_- Está delirando – dijo Karin que estaba tratando a Naruto en ese momento – es por la fiebre._

_El Uchiha se acercó a ella lentamente, Sakura se removía agitada frunciendo el ceño y abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando._

_- …Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa mirándole con los parpados medio cerrados. Él pelinegro se sorprendió de que le reconociese - ¿Kakashi-sensei llega tarde otra vez?_

_- …Si… - contestó el Uchiha a la inverosímil pregunta de la chica. Tal vez le dijera algo de lo que había pasado._

_- No podremos entrenar hoy…está oscuro… soñé algo muy raro – siguió diciendo la muchacha, que parecía creer que era una de esas tardes que esperaban a su sensei para entrenar, cuando tenían doce años - …te marchabas… y te ponían en el libro Bingo… Naruto se enfadaba mucho…_

_Tras decir esto cerró los ojos sumiéndose en un profundo sueño._

El libro Bingo._ Podía ser otro delirio de Sakura, pero algo le decía al pelinegro que eso tenía que ver con la realidad. Frunció el ceño y abandonó la habitación en ese mismo momento ante la mirada atónita de Taka._

_-Fin del Flash Back- _

Sasuke necesitaba saber que había ocurrido exactamente. La mención que Sakura había hecho del libro Bingo, aunque fuera entre delirios, le tenía intranquilo.

No era que a esas alturas se extrañara de ser oficialmente declarado traidor y criminal de rango S, pero pensaba que Naruto había estado luchando para traerle de vuelta y para ello tenía el apoyo de la Hokage. Era por eso que no entendía la decisión de incluirle en el libro Bingo, ¿tendría algo que ver con la situación en la que se había encontrado a sus antiguos compañeros?

- Tsk. Su chakra se mantiene al mínimo – murmuró la pelirrosa para sí misma, todavía examinando a Naruto.

- Hmp. Tiene algo bloqueándolo – contestó Sasuke desde la puerta, recordando las palabras de Karin.

- Lo sé… - susurró pensativamente, sin mirarle.

El Uchiha pudo ver como la pelirrosa apretaba los puños y los dientes, como si la ira se apoderara de ella.

- Tienes que contarme que pasa y qué es eso de que Konoha os persigue – dijo Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la vista cruzando una mirada abrasadora con el pelinegro, y el muchacho notó como un escalofrío recorría a la kunoichi haciendo que la piel descubierta de sus brazos se erizara.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó con voz dura la pelirrosa.

- Tú lo dijiste – contestó él tranquilamente. Era normal que ella no lo recordara bien, después de todo estaba ardiendo en fiebre cuando le dijo eso.

- Hay ropa en ese armario, puedes usarla mientras la tuya se lava. Después baja las escaleras del final del pasillo. – informó el Uchiha.

Sakura posó su mirada en Naruto y mirándolo con ternura y los ojos brillantes de tristeza, asintió mudamente haciéndole saber a Sasuke que le había oído.

Tan pronto como el pelinegro vio que ella le había escuchado, desapareció del dintel de la puerta. No había entrado en la habitación durante toda la conversación que mantuvo con la ojijade, y no entraría. Había decidido que aunque sus antiguos compañeros estuvieran allí, eso no debía apartarlo de sus objetivos.

Él era un vengador, lo repetía constantemente en su cabeza. En su corazón sólo había sitio para el odio, un aura de oscura frialdad lo envolvía allá a donde fuera. No podía mezclarse otra vez con Naruto y Sakura. Si él representaba la oscuridad, desde luego ellos eran la luz, y Sasuke no podía permitirse que la luminosidad le cegara ahora que podía ver su venganza tan cerca.

. */*/*/*/* .

- ¿Te pondrás bien, verdad? – Susurró Sakura acariciando el cabello rubio de Naruto – Tienes que despertarte.

El rostro de la chica se crispó un instante observando a su compañero en un estado tan frágil y desvalido. Él no era así, jamás lo había visto en una situación semejante, Naruto siempre destacaba por su vitalidad, energía y ganas de vivir, superiores a cualquiera que Sakura hubiera visto antes.

Se sentía más sola que nunca sin poder oír la voz de su mejor amigo. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a necesitar tanto a Naruto, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a que siempre la apoyara y la protegiera como a una hermana. Ahora le tocaba a ella protegerle, y juraba que lo haría hasta su último aliento.

Sakura se levantó y caminó cansinamente hasta el armario en el que Sasuke le había indicado que había ropa limpia.

No le apetecía bajar y enfrentarse a las preguntas del Uchiha, no podía soportar verle y tener que aguantarse los gritos y acusaciones que se le agolpaban en la garganta. Él les había ayudado y por ello Sakura debía tragarse todas sus amargas réplicas, no se arriesgaría a que les echara a la calle con Naruto en ese estado.

La verdad, Sakura no estaba muy segura de que pensar sobre el pelinegro. Al verlo, una mezcla de emociones contradictorias se habían revuelto en su interior, una parte de ella se moría por cruzar su arrogante cara de un guantazo, mientras que la otra deseaba poder correr y abrazarlo. Pero desde luego no lo haría, él ya no era el Sasuke del que ella había estado enamorada, ese niño había quedado ahogado por el frío vengador que era ahora, lo había visto en sus ojos.

Lo que se preguntaba la pelirrosa era el por qué los había salvado. ¿Era posible que aun quedara algo de compañerismo en él?.

Otra vez, Sakura daba dos respuestas contradictorias, el corazón gritaba por creer que sí, que aun había algo bueno en el Uchiha. Su cabeza por otro lado tenía una respuesta mucho más lógica, lo único que le interesaba al pelinegro era saber que estaba pasando en Konoha y por eso los necesitaba para contestar sus dudas, después de todo casi les había matado una vez.

La kunoichi bufó al abrir el ropero y ver lo que había dentro. Colgados en perchas había diferentes vestidos, kimonos y yukatas todos muy elegantes pero con una cosa en común, plantado en la espalda llevaban sin excepción, el abanico blanco y rojo de los Uchiha.

Sakura levantó una camiseta negra cuidadosamente doblada y la observó con ojo crítico. La prenda en sí le gustaba, era de tirantes muy parecida a la que ella misma solía usar, y se la habría puesto sin dudar de no ser porque al darle la vuelta tenía bordado el estúpido símbolo que llevaban todas las demás.

¿Es que los Uchiha no podían ver una cosa sin pintarle su marca? Le recordaban a los niños de la academia que ponen su firma por todas las mesas y llenan sus posesiones con sus nombres.

La pelirrosa se preguntó por qué de pronto, le molestaba tanto llevar en su ropa el abanico Uchiha. Esta vez la respuesta fue única e indiscutible.

_Porque yo no soy de su propiedad._

Desafortunadamente, no podía ir por ahí sólo cubierta con unas escasas vendas, de modo que tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y vestirse con la camiseta. Decidió dejarse su falda rosa y sus mallas, aunque sólo fuera para sentirse reconfortada por llevar algo suyo, y se calzó sus altas botas que había encontrado en un rincón del armario.

Armándose de valor, salió de la habitación rumbo a encontrarse con el Uchiha para contarle todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sofás que tenía la sala dónde estaba esperando junto con Taka a que la pelirrosa bajara. A su lado, Karin y Suigetsu discutían como siempre por cualquier chorrada, ni siquiera había prestado atención al motivo.

- Estoy seguro de que intentabas envenenarnos, zanahoria – chinchaba el ninja del pelo celeste – esa "comida" que preparas es claramente material tóxico de primer grado.

- Pues no comas, maldito pez – contraatacaba la pelirroja – por mi puedes morirte de hambre, así por lo menos me dejarías tranquila.

- No tendrás tanta suerte, fosforito.

- ¡Cállate o lo próximo que cocine será a ti, estúpido sushi! – Karin estaba a punto de saltar para apretarle el cuello a su compañero.

- ¡Eso sería si supieras cocinar, cara de perro! – gritó el muchacho.

- Silencio – ordenó Sasuke con voz amenazante.

Los dos integrantes de Taka se callaron inmediatamente, aunque siguieron mandándose miradas de odio y algún que otro gesto insultante.

Pasados unos minutos, todos pudieron oír el sonido de unos pasos bajando la escalera.

Los compañeros de Sasuke volvieron sus caras hacia la entrada con expectación. Estaban intrigados sobre los dos extraños que habían encontrado y curado. En el tiempo que llevaban allí, sólo habían podido averiguar vagamente sus nombres y que huían de algo, posiblemente Konoha teniendo en cuenta las palabras de la pelirrosa.

Esperaban saber exactamente quienes eran y qué relación les unía al Uchiha y a Konoha. Desde que los habían encontrado, el pelinegro había actuado de manera muy extraña, y eso no hacía sino incrementar su curiosidad.

Sakura apareció al pie de las escaleras, apoyándose en el pasamanos para bajar. Se notaba que todavía cojeaba un poco, pues desde luego no podía estar totalmente recuperada de sus heridas aunque hiciera todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

La pelirrosa respiró hondo cogiendo fuerzas para alzar la vista y enfrentar todos esos pares de ojos indagadores que la miraban llenos de preguntas. Dando un par de pasos hacia delante se detuvo frente a ellos observándolos con toda la fuerza de sus brillantes irises jades, nadie se movió ni habló.

- Hola – Suigetsu se adelantó acercándose a la kunoichi que lo miró con cautela. El ninja de la niebla no podía aguantar los silencios incómodos, de modo que había decidido romper el hielo. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

La kunoichi lo miró indecisa por unos segundos.

- …Bien, muchas gracias – Contestó Sakura en tono amable obsequiándole con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

La pelirrosa estaba agradablemente sorprendida con el peliceleste. A primera vista parecía un poco amedrentador con esos dientes afilados y sus extraños ojos violetas, pero había resultado ser amable.

Sakura no recordaba mucho de los compañeros de Sasuke, cuando los había visto estaba prácticamente delirando, pero había tenido el prejuicio de pensar que serían hostiles o quizá violentos, al mirar los ojos de ese ninja al saludarla había desechado la idea.

- Me llamo Hozuki Suigetsu – se presentó con una sonrisa – pero como la futura madre de mis hijos puedes llamarme como quieras – bromeó besando su mano.

Detrás de él, Karin bufó con burla y murmuró algo parecido a _gilipollas, _Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja y Juugo puso los ojos en blanco.

Sakura soltó una leve carcajada por la broma.

- Yo me llamo Haruno Sakura,… y, eh… puedes… llamarme Sakura – terminó sonriéndole.

Sasuke los miraba sin variar su expresión, como si estuviera aburrido de tanta cháchara inútil. No se había perdido ni un detalle desde que la pelirrosa hizo su aparición, aunque pareciera estar pensando en otra cosa. Había notado hasta el más ligero movimiento, desde su disimulada cojera hasta el cambio en sus ojos al pasar de la cautela a la afabilidad.

Y por supuesto había descubierto que el negro de la camiseta era un buen cambio teniendo en cuenta la roñosa ropa desgarrada con la que la había encontrado, la calidad de la ropa Uchiha era indiscutible desde luego. Aunque ella había conservado el resto de sus prendas. _Tsk, mujer terca._ Pensó.

Sonrió con malicia interiormente al intuir que a la pelirrosa no le gustaba usar la ropa que le prestaba, parecía que la pequeña molestia había adquirido orgullo en esos años y ya no se plegaría ante él como antes. Bueno, no le importaba, así sería un poco más interesante tratar con ella.

Lo que lograba crisparle los nervios es que seguía siendo tan vital y alegre como siempre, ¿no se suponía que estaba destrozada, huyendo y perseguida por su propia aldea? No lograba entender porqué no se quebraba, porqué no lloraba y tenía los ojos apagados, no se explicaba cómo podía sacar el lado bueno a todo. Joder, desde que había entrado estaban en el puñetero festival de las sonrisas.

- Bienvenida Sakura-san, yo soy Juugo – se presentó el gigantón.

- Karin – dijo la pelirroja levantando la mano con desgana – no le hagas caso al pescadito, tiene un problema cerebral.

Suigetsu por toda respuesta le dedicó un grosero gesto con el dedo medio de la mano y guió a la pelirrosa hasta una de las butacas para que tomara asiento.

- Así qué eres de Konoha ¿no? – preguntó Karin con curiosidad.

- …Lo era… - contestó algo incomoda la chica.

Sasuke creyó ver como un brillo de dolor surcaba los ojos de la kunoichi, el Uchiha no apartó la mirada de ella hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron durante un instante antes de que la pelirrosa apartara la vista.

- Las cosas en la villa han cambiado mucho…no podíamos seguir ahí… - parecía que Sakura intentaba excusarse.

- Desertasteis – sentenció Sasuke y la pelirrosa ensanchó los ojos cuando la palabra cayó sobre ella como una losa – por eso os buscan, por traición. No deja de tener gracia ¿verdad Sa-ku-ra?

- Eso no es así – espetó duramente la ojijade – tú no sabes nada Sasuke, no hables como si lo entendieras, esto no se parece ni por asomo a lo que tú hiciste.

- Aunque hilarantemente nos ha llevado a estar en la misma situación – señaló el pelinegro con astucia.

- Por motivos completamente diferentes…nosotros no tuvimos elección – hizo una pausa y le perforó con la mirada – No sabes el horrible lugar que es ahora Konoha.

Taka había permanecido en silencio, intentando captar algo de las frases que ambos se lanzaban tan afiladas como espadas.

- Hmp. Créeme, me hago una idea – murmuró más para sí mismo el pelinegro pensando en lo que había descubierto sobre su familia y el Consejo.

- ¿Una idea? – Dijo burlonamente la pelirrosa con una amarga carcajada – No lo creo, ¿Cuánto hace que te marchaste, cuatro, cinco años? – La muchacha bufó - ¿he de creer que has estado pendiente de lo que ocurría en la aldea? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- … … - Sasuke se limitó a mirarla inexpresivo.

- Yo creo que no, Konoha se ha ido convirtiendo en el infierno y tú ni siquiera tuviste noticias de ello – añadió tristemente – de modo que no me digas que soy una traidora, hay una gran diferencia entre traicionar y escapar. No tienes derecho a juzgarme, tú…

_Vamos, díselo, ¡Tú no estabas allí! ¡Nos abandonaste! ¡No viste cómo todo se desmoronaba a nuestro alrededor!_ Una voz en su interior gritaba amargamente todas las palabras que le quemaban en la garganta, pero no lo hizo, sabía que no serviría de nada, sólo tal vez para empeorar su situación.

Porque aunque se desahogara gritándole a Sasuke para que comprendiera todo su dolor, él jamás le diría las dos palabras que deseaba escuchar de sus labios, nunca le diría _lo siento,_ no se disculparía por haberse marchado dejándolos con el corazón roto.

El Uchiha miró con curiosidad como la pelirrosa suspiraba calmando su respiración con la vista en el suelo. Había pensado que ella le gritaría, había estado a punto de hacerlo, lo sabía.

Casi había conseguido quebrar esa actitud de felicidad y sonrisas que tenía, pero al final había vuelto a recomponerla guardándose sus palabras. Era frustrante, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba que le mostrara lo que de verdad sentía, la amargura y odio que seguramente tenía encarcelados en su corazón, pues era imposible que después de ser perseguida por su propia gente continuara con ese brillo en los ojos.

- Os contaré lo que pasó – accedió Sakura, ya tranquila – y entonces podrás decirme que habrías hecho en mi lugar, Sasuke – retó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, sé que me odiáis por dejarlo justo aquí peerooo… prometo que en el siguiente comenzará la historia de Sakura y sabréis todo todito lo que pasó._

_Comentando el capítulo ya veis que Naruto está inconsciente y algo bloquea su chakra, eso es importante. Nuestro querido Sasuke intenta tomar distancias con sus reencontrados compañeros para evitar recordar lo que sentía por ellos, por eso no se ha acercado a Naruto y con Sakura habla lo justo._

_No sé que más comentaros, bueno si tenéis alguna duda aquí estoy._

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios :) he reconocido a mucha gente que me escribía en "El Pacto" y me ha hecho mucha ilusión que me sigáis de nuevo en esta. Gracias :D_

_Besos Ela. _


	3. I: La Hoja se marchita

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 3. I: La Hoja se marchita

_La mañana en la que todo comenzó a empeorar me levanté con una sensación extraña, aunque acababa de despertarme aun seguía doliéndome todo el cuerpo._

_Hacía una semana que Pain había atacado la aldea dejándolo todo destruido. Si bien al final, Naruto había conseguido, aun me pregunto cómo, que el Akatsuki utilizara un extraño jutsu que evitó las víctimas mortales en la pelea, los heridos se contaban por centenares y yo no tenía ni un miserable minuto para descansar, menos aun cuando mi maestra seguía inconsciente._

_Toda la villa estaba envuelta en un extraño halo de irrealidad, me parecía estar viendo todo a través de los ojos de otra persona, tanta destrucción y caos no parecían ser de verdad. Era como si mi mente todavía esperase despertarse y ver que no había pasado nada, que todo era mi imaginación, pero eso nunca sucedía._

_Cómo la mayoría de las casas se habían derrumbado, realojamos a la gente como pudimos, en la academia, los refugios e incluso en el hospital. Instalamos tiendas provisionales en solares para que todos tuvieran al menos un techo sobre su cabeza._

_Organizar una villa en situación de emergencia cuando su líder está inconsciente es un verdadero infierno. Entre Shizune y yo conseguimos hacernos cargo del hospital para dar atención a los heridos, lo cual se tradujo en varios días sin dormir. El trabajo se nos acumulaba y las pocas horas libres las pasábamos con Tsunade, intentando que reaccionara o simplemente velándola._

_Aun así, en medio de todo el caos empezábamos a ver la luz. Poco a poco las casas se iban levantando y los heridos curándose, aunque todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, al menos la esperanza comenzaba a volver a los corazones de los habitantes de Konoha._

_Crucé la calle saludando a Konohamaru y su equipo que transportaban vigas de madera y pintura pues estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción como todos los genins._

_En cuanto llegué al campo de entrenamiento, divisé a Naruto saltando cómo siempre. Después de la batalla no había tardado más de un día en recuperarse y lanzarse a ayudar y entrenar de nuevo. Ese chico es inagotable, no me explico cómo puede tener tanta energía y vitalidad. Hasta en la más deprimente de las situaciones, Naruto siempre tiene una cálida sonrisa para ofrecer._

_Me acerqué a él alzando una mano como saludo. En los últimos tiempos ambos habíamos estado demasiado ocupados y no nos habíamos visto muy a menudo. Me costaba admitirlo, pero echaba de menos a ese rubio escandaloso, nunca pensé que llegaría a convertirse en alguien tan importante para mí._

_He de decir que cuando le conocí lograba exasperarme, de hecho ahora también lo hace en ocasiones, pero es diferente, le conozco y sé que tiene un corazón de oro, qué nunca me dejará sola._

_No entiendo como la gente pudo ser tan cruel con él, no me perdono a mi misma por haberlo sido alguna vez. Pero Naruto nunca se quejó ni reclamó nada, y después de todo eso, protegió la villa que le despreció de niño ¿Por qué? La respuesta está clara, porque él no es como nosotros, es mejor._

_- ¡Sakura-chan! – me llamó agitando las manos mientras sonreía radiante._

_- ¡Naruto!- grité mientras me acercaba corriendo._

_Allí al lado del rubio, también estaba Kakashi-sensei. Me alegraba poder estar los tres juntos aunque sólo fuera un rato._

_- Hola Kakashi-sensei – saludé sonriente._

_- Hola Sakura, no se te ve el pelo últimamente – respondió el jounin._

_- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital – respondí - …y con lo de Tsunade-shisou…no he tenido mucho tiempo – mi humor se estaba volviendo más lúgubre por momentos. _

_- Tranquila Sakura-chan, estoy seguro de que la vieja despertará pronto – animó el rubio – no es Hokage por nada ¿no?_

_- Sí – asentí mirándole con agradecimiento. Tenía razón, debía tener confianza en ella, estaba segura de que las cosas sólo podían mejorar, y que esa pesimista sensación que me había embargado aquella mañana había sido fruto del continuo cansancio._

_- ¿Naruto? – una voz incrédula nos hizo girar la cabeza._

_Ante nuestros ojos se encontraba, nada más y nada menos, que Tazuna el constructor de puentes junto a Inari, su nieto, ahora mucho más alto._

_El rubio sonrió con felicidad al reencontrarse con ellos, hacía años que no los veíamos, concretamente desde que terminamos nuestra primera misión en el país de las Olas, recordar esos momentos hizo que me embargara la nostalgia._

_- ¡Viejo Tazuna! – Gritó Naruto, siempre tan respetuoso - ¡Inari! Cuanto has crecido, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_

_- Hemos venido a ayudar en la reconstrucción de Konoha – dijo el nieto del constructor de puentes._

_- Y ya que estábamos aquí, decidimos pasar a saludar a nuestros antiguos héroes – completó Tazuna – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sasuke?, también nos gustaría saludarle._

_El alma se me cayó a los pies,_ ¿Dónde está Sasuke?, _buena pregunta ¿lo sabes tú? pensé interiormente. Él no sabía nada de la traición de Sasuke, seguía creyendo que era nuestro compañero en Konoha… como debería haber sido. _

_Un nudo se me formó en la garganta y comencé a sentir calor detrás de los ojos, como una picazón, bajé la mirada evitando contestar._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que marcharse? Si se hubiera quedado, ahora mismo estaría aquí, a nuestro lado, ayudándonos a levantar la villa de nuevo. Quizá compitiendo con Naruto y contestando a mis preguntas con sus típicos Hmp… tal vez en esos años habríamos conseguido que sonriera alguna vez o que no se sintiera tan sólo, habríamos seguido con nuestras misiones haciéndonos más fuertes los tres juntos, viéndonos crecer, habría peleado al lado de Naruto, y estoy segura de que la situación parecería menos difícil si él estuviera aquí…_

_Pero no estaba y todos esos pensamientos no eran sino irreales tonterías de una niña tonta. La realidad era lo que era y no tenía sentido pensar en lo que debió ser._

_-…Verás, Sasuke… - comenzó a explicar Kakashi-sensei._

_Ahora se lo contaría todo y la realidad volvería a golpearnos con crudeza a todos. Veríamos las caras de espanto en ellos y pensarían que Sasuke era un delincuente, igual que todos los demás. Tendría que haberme acostumbrado ya, pero no podía evitar sentir ese vacío por dentro._

_- Sasuke, no está aquí en este momento, – interrumpió Naruto con jovialidad – peleó conmigo y se marchó, pero estoy seguro de que haré que vuelva a la aldea pronto y entonces se alegrará de veros. _

_No puedo describir el sentimiento de gratitud que me embargó en ese momento. Mis ganas de llorar se hicieron más fuertes, pero conseguí contenerlas y sonreír a Naruto. Nunca podría agradecerle lo que hacía por mí, por todos nosotros… era más que mi mejor amigo, era mi hermano. En ese momento prometí que no permitiría que nadie volviera a despreciarlo y hacerle sentir sólo, yo le protegería de la misma manera que él me protegía a mí y juntos haríamos que Sasuke volviera. _

_Tazuna e Inari se marcharon para seguir con su trabajo de reconstrucción dejándonos de nuevo a los tres solos. Conversamos animadamente, intentando dispersar temas desagradables y dándonos ánimos diciendo que la situación mejoraría pronto y Tsunade despertaría en cualquier momento._

_De pronto, vimos a Kiba acercándose a toda prisa montando a Akamaru como si fuera un corcel._

_- He venido a avisaros lo antes que pude, – dijo el Inuzuka deteniéndose frente a nosotros – es Tsunade…la han destituido como Hokage._

_- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – gritó Naruto indignado._

_Yo bajé la vista con resignación, sabía que eso podía pasar, no podíamos estar sin líder eternamente y menos en la delicada situación en la que se encontraba la villa. Aun así la noticia me golpeó como una losa, la decisión de destituir a la Hokage significaba que no tenían esperanzas de que ella se recobrara, me sonaba a ingratitud. Ella había protegido la villa con su vida y así se lo pagaban. La furia burbujeó en mis venas._

_- De hecho pueden, Naruto – comentó Kakashi en tono resignado – la villa necesita un líder. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. ¿Quién es el nuevo Hokage?- preguntó el jounin con sospecha._

_- Un tipo llamado Danzou, no sé mucho de él – informó Kiba con un gesto de disgusto._

_- ¡No! – grité indignada._

_Sentía todas las miradas de los presentes clavadas en mí, pero en ese momento no les presté atención, la furia me poseía._

_¿Cómo es posible que hubieran hecho Hokage a ese viejo ambicioso? Siempre intentando hacerse con el poder y entorpeciendo a mi maestra. Estaba segura de que se alegraba de que Tsunade no despertara, si por él fuera podría haber muerto y se habría sentido satisfecho. Le odio. _

_Como alumna predilecta de Gondaime, ella había confiado en mí contándome sus preocupaciones y planes. Junto a Shizune habíamos sido su verdadero Consejo, y no esas antiguallas que sólo buscaban maneras para poner trabas y desbancarla. _

_Sabía de buena mano que Tsunade había estado muy alerta vigilando los movimientos de Danzou y Raíz, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podían intentar algo contra ella. Y desde la trágica muerte de Jiraya, al que había llorado con amargura, se había apoyado aun más en nosotras. Las tres juntas habíamos esquivado los sutiles golpes de Raíz con pericia. Por eso yo estaba tan indignada de que finalmente todo eso no hubiera servido de nada._

_- ¡No, él no puede ser Hokage! – Seguí gritando furiosa - ¡Sólo es un ambicioso que se aprovecha de la situación!_

_- Cuidado, Sakura – me previno Kakashi-sensei – Recuerda que ahora es el Hokage, por mucho que nos disguste. Podrían encarcelarte por insubordinación. _

_A regañadientes dejé de gritar. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo Kakashi tenía razón, y estaba seguro de que Danzou no perdería la oportunidad de arrojarme a un calabozo si le daba un motivo. Ese viejo se la tenía jurada a Tsunade, y para nadie era un secreto que la Hokage era como una madre para mí y que haría lo que fuera por ella._

_- Eso no es todo – volvió a hablar Kiba con algo de reticencia – Es sobre Sasuke…_

_Mi corazón dio un involuntario salto al oír su nombre y se me encogió con dolor al pensar que podía haberle pasado algo. Es curioso como después de tanto tiempo, se me acelera el pulso con sólo mencionarlo. Me sentí como una estúpida reaccionando de este modo, pero no podía evitar que me temblaran las manos ante la posibilidad de que le ocurriera algo, y el tono de Kiba no contribuía mucho a tranquilizarme._

_- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó Naruto con seriedad apremiando al Inuzuka a contestar._

_Podía percibir que él se encontraba en el mismo estado de intranquilidad que yo. Sasuke seguía siendo su mejor amigo, su hermano, habían sido más cercanos de lo que yo podré llegar a ser jamás con ninguno. Puede que nunca lo admitiera, pero siempre había sabido que yo era el elemento de relleno en el equipo siete, Sasuke y Naruto eran los fuertes, los héroes protectores destinados a ser grandes ninjas, yo sólo era su comparsa._

_- ……- Kiba parecía dudar – Danzou ha incluido a Sasuke en el libro Bingo, ha dado la orden de matarlo si es visto._

_Estoy segura que el ruido de mi corazón al romperse fue perfectamente audible, no era la primera vez que ocurría, ya empezaba a estar familiarizada con el sonido que resonaba, al menos, en mis oídos. Me quedé sin respiración y un hormigueo invadió mi cabeza, como si dentro de mí tuviera un avispero. No podía ser cierto, ni siquiera podía llorar, mi mente no asimilaba la información._

_- ¡No lo permitiré! – gritó Naruto a mi lado. Lo miré sin reaccionar, como si las palabras no llegaran a mi cerebro. – Sabe que intentamos traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ¡él no es un asesino! Voy ahora mismo a hablar con Danzou._

_Esas palabras lograron hacerme reaccionar, mi dolor e incredulidad dieron paso al dolor y la ira, desde luego no iba a quedarme quieta._

_- ¡Yo también voy! – afirmé frunciendo el ceño con furia y adelantándome unos pasos para situarme junto a Naruto._

_Noté el fuerte agarre de Kakashi en mi brazo cuando nos detuvo bruscamente a Naruto y a mí. Me volví para pedirle que me soltara, pero él clavó más sus dedos en torno a mi brazo hasta hacerme daño y tiró de nosotros para que le miráramos._

_- ¿No habéis oído lo que he dicho? – Preguntó seriamente – Ir allí para gritar y golpear no resolverá nada. Dadle una excusa, un solo motivo y acabareis en el calabozo. Es lo que está esperando, sabe que reaccionaríais así – me miró taladrándome con su único ojo visible - ¿Vais a darle esa satisfacción?_

_Bajé la cabeza rendida. Mi sensei tenía razón, como siempre. Pero necesitaba hacer algo, no podía quedarme quieta mirando como ordenaban cazar a Sasuke como si fuera un animal, y me daba igual terminar en el calabozo para conseguirlo. Un sentimiento de impotencia me inundó, no serviría de nada hacer que nos encerraran, eso no cambiaría la opinión de Danzou._

_- No pienso aceptar esto, iré y haré que Danzou entre en razón – repitió obstinadamente Naruto con la decisión brillando en sus ojos azules – buscaré a Sasuke y…_

_- ¿Y qué? Naruto, tú no puedes salir de la villa, Akastuki anda detrás del Kyuubi ¿cómo vas a buscarle? – Le interrumpió Kakashi con crueldad – Danzou no te dará permiso._

_El rubio se revolvió soltándose del agarre del sensei y buscó mis ojos para obtener apoyo. Apoyo que yo no iba a darle, no esta vez, hacer que encarcelaran a Naruto no ayudaría en nada a Sasuke, debía hacerle entrar en razón._

_Esquivé su mirada bajando mis ojos al suelo para no ver como los suyos me miraban acusadores. Se volvió para irse, pero otra vez un brazo lo detuvo. El mío._

_- Naruto, por favor…- murmuré._

_Me odiaba a mi misma por ello, por ser tan débil, por no tener la fuerza y el coraje de Naruto y tener que pedirle que fuera tan cobarde como yo._

_- No podrás ayudar a Sasuke si estás encerrado – seguí suplicando mientras la decepción pintaba los ojos de mi amigo._

_- Ya estoy encerrado – susurró, pero relajó sus músculos._

_Se soltó suavemente de mi agarre y caminó abatido hacia ninguna parte, supongo que sólo quería alejarse de nosotros._

_- ¿Qué haremos ahora Kakashi-sensei? – pregunté decaída viendo cómo Naruto se marchaba._

_- De momento sólo podemos esperar, controlar a Naruto y aguantar lo que venga – me contestó serio._

_Volví a tener la sensación que me había invadido al despertar, algo me decía que las cosas iban a empeorar. Me despedí de Kakashi y Kiba, que seguía allí con cara de circunstancias. Pero antes de alejarme del todo pude oír sus palabras._

_- ¿Tan mal está todo? – preguntó Kiba._

_- Esto sólo es el principio, tengo la impresión de que lo peor está por llegar. – dijo con tono desalentado el jounin._

_Dejé de escuchar, ya había tenido bastante por un día._

_Cuando llegué a casa y cerré la puerta pude abandonarme por fin, me apoyé contra la madera dejando mi espalda deslizar hasta el suelo y lloré todas las lágrimas que me había estado aguantando, grité todas las palabras que había callado, contra Danzou por complicarlo todo, contra Tsunade por no despertar, contra Sasuke por marcharse, contra mí por ser débil… En ese momento no sabía cuántas veces se repetiría esa escena._

_Una vez que se acabaron mis lágrimas, aferré la foto del equipo siete y me tumbé en la cama pensando que al día siguiente todo se vería mejor y se arreglaría. _Ilusa_._

_*************_

_Las semanas fueron pasando sin aparentes sobresaltos, Naruto y yo volvíamos a ser los de siempre, entrenando juntos, comiendo en el Ichiraku, sólo fueron pequeños cambios los que se fueron introduciendo gradualmente en nuestras vidas sin que ni siquiera nos percatáramos de ello._

_Todo sucedió de manera tan sutil que no lo notamos hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_Al principio fueron pequeñas cosas. De pronto, a nadie le extrañaba ver ANBU de Raíz patrullando las calles de la villa como si fueran policías, los protocolos de misión se volvieron más estrictos, la entrada a la torre Hokage estaba vedada y no podíamos entrar si no era acompañados por los ninjas de confianza de Danzou._

_La afluencia de visitantes extranjeros que acudían a la villa a visitarla o hacer negocios se redujo drásticamente, pues se colocaron guardias en las entradas que impedían el acceso si no presentaban un pase especial del Hokage._

_Pero no fue hasta este momento que me di cuenta exactamente de lo que Danzou estaba haciendo con Konoha._

_Llovía. No era una tormenta, simplemente chispeaba. De modo, que decidí salir de casa para hacer lo que tenía planeado, lo mismo que hacía todas las semanas._

_Pasé por la floristería de Ino para comprar unas cuantas flores y me encaminé hacia el mismo lugar de siempre, no le había comentado a nadie lo que hacía aunque tampoco pretendía ocultarlo, simplemente no pensaba que fuera de interés para los demás._

_Pasé por delante del antiguo barrio Uchiha, nunca entraba allí, nadie habitaba entre sus calles porque nadie se atrevería a ello._

_Por fin llegué al lugar al que me dirigía, el monumento construido en memoria del clan Uchiha, recordando la valentía y el honor de los grandes ninjas que habían sido y la horrible e injusta muerte que habían encontrado._

_Desde que Sasuke se marchó nadie iba allí, y me parecía una falta de respeto que nadie cuidara del lugar y se preocupara de llevar flores para adornarlo. Así que había cogido la costumbre de llevar unas flores todas las semanas. _

_Pero cuando levanté la vista pude ver que no estaba sola, unos tres ANBU de Raíz se encontraban allí. _

_Fruncí el ceño con molestia. No tenían derecho a estar allí, ya tenía bastante con encontrarlos en cada esquina de la villa vigilándolo todo, pero ese lugar se merecía respeto y sabía que ellos no lo tenían._

_Una pregunta se formó en mi cerebro por encima del desagrado. _¿Qué hacían allí?_. Estaba segura de que no habían acudido a visitar el monumento a los caídos Uchiha y en ese lugar no había nada más._

_Me acerqué más y entonces vi con claridad lo que pretendían. _

_Las flores que hasta entonces sostenía en las manos cayeron al suelo embarrado y corrí hacia ellos para detenerlos. Sin embargo, antes de dar un par de pasos comenzando a acumular chakra en mis puños sentí algo que golpeaba mi espalda dándome una especie de corriente eléctrica, y caí al suelo ya que las piernas me fallaron._

_Me sentía débil, como si me faltara fuerza. Noté con sorpresa que el chakra de mis manos se había dispersado y no lograba concentrarlo por más que lo intentara, era como si algo lo estuviera bloqueando._

_Alcé la vista contemplando con impotencia cómo los malditos ANBU continuaban poniendo sellos explosivos en el monolito que tenía pulcramente grabados los nombres de la familia Uchiha._

_- ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?! – grité sacando fuerzas - ¡No tenéis derecho!_

_Una patada en el estómago acalló mis gritos haciendo que me encogiera sobre mí misma._

_Un ANBU con máscara de oso se inclinó sobre mí agarrando fuertemente el pelo de mi nuca y elevó mi rostro para que le mirara._

_- Los Uchiha fueron, son y serán unos asquerosos traidores siempre. No merecen ningún respeto ni recuerdo en Konoha, sólo desprecio – explicó con crueldad – Y la villa se encargará de borrarlos para siempre dando caza al último de ellos como el perro que es._

_Le escupí a la máscara con odio y con ello sólo conseguí que me cruzara la cara de una bofetada haciendo que mi labio sangrara._

_- Tienes mucho genio ¿verdad, florecilla? – Se burló – espero que aprendas a controlarlo por tu propio bien… y el de tus amigos – abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿eso era una amenaza?- agradece que estoy de buen humor y no te llevaré a prisión por resistencia a la autoridad del Hokage._

_Yo sólo cerré los ojos incapaz de defenderme, ya que no podía usar chakra, cuando me lanzó con violencia al suelo y volvió a golpearme. _

_A unos cuantos metros oí una explosión y luego un montón de rocas cayendo, por suerte ninguna me dio. Sentí como los pasos se alejaban dejándome encogida en el suelo encima de una mezcla de barro, cascotes, flores y sangre._

_Intenté usar mi jutsu médico para cerrar la herida de mi labio pero fue inútil, quise gritar de rabia pero sólo un amargo graznido salió de mi garganta._

_Pasados unos minutos noté como un par de brazos me levantaban con cuidado del suelo. No opuse resistencia, estaba bastante débil. _

_Abrí los ojos para reconocer de inmediato a Kakashi-sensei que me cargaba apretándome firmemente contra su cuerpo mientras su ojo visible dejaba translucir una mezcla de emociones, rabia, impotencia, tristeza, odio… todo eso y más brillaba en el rostro cubierto del jounin que avanzó con seguridad alejándonos del claro en el que sólo quedaban piedras esparcidas por el suelo._

_Me aferré a su chaleco de jounin intentando buscar la seguridad que siempre sentía cuando Kakashi estaba cerca, el padre del equipo siete, el que siempre cuidaría de nosotros._

_A partir de ese momento pudimos ver con claridad en lo que se había convertido poco a poco Konoha. Era una prisión y nosotros sus esclavos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo, ya no. Danzou había sido ratificado como Hokage a pesar de la oposición que presentaron muchos de los jounins y jefes de clan._

_El Hokage ya no necesitaba encubrir sus estrategias con pequeños e imperceptibles movimientos, cualquiera que se opusiera a él sería un traidor y como traidor sería eliminado._

_Ese fue el día en que Danzou abandonó la sutileza pasando a mostrar su verdadera cara._

* * *

Hola!!! Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?

Esta es la primera parte de los recuerdos de Sakura, como veis están contados en primera persona, aunque tengo que aclarar que esto son recuerdos, no es exactamente lo que les está contando a Sasuke y a los demás ya que hay detalles y pensamientos personales que ella no iría revelando por ahí.

¿Soy la única con ganas de matar a Danzou? Jajaja bueno a partir de aquí irán aumentando os lo aseguro. En el próximo capítulo Sakura seguirá recordando con todo detalle la decadencia de Konoha. Sé que esta parte no es muy agradable pero es necesaria para explicar cómo llegaron al estado en el que Sasuke les encontró y por qué les persiguen.

Es la primera vez que escribo todo en primera persona, espero que haya quedado bien y se entienda todo, cualquier fallo me lo avisais.

Como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a todos los reviews que me llegaron, me animan mucho a escribir, sois los mejores.

Besos Ela.


	4. II: Resistencia

**Disclaimer applied**

Aclaración: Esto son recuerdos de Sakura, no exactamente lo que les cuenta a Sasuke y Taka.

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 4. II: Resistencia 

_Después de lo sucedido en el, ya inexistente, monumento a los Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei me llevó a su casa y llamó a Shizune para que atendiera mis heridas pues no podía llevarme al hospital. Allí tendría que contestar a muchas preguntas y la sola idea de acusar a los ANBU de Danzou de haberme dado una paliza me resultaba graciosa._

_Estaba segura de que si llegaba a contar una sola palabra de lo ocurrido la acusada sería yo por descalificar al Hokage e inventarme cosas. Raíz era intocable._

_- Tu estado no es grave – informó Shizune cuando me revisó – pero algo bloquea tu chakra y lo mantiene a un nivel muy bajo._

_Nada que yo no supiera, podía haberse ahorrado la visita y el disgusto por verme así. No pude olvidar la cara de horror que puso la medic-nin cuando Kakashi le contó lo sucedido._

_Mi sensei sabía que todas las semanas visitaba ese lugar para dejar flores, pero nunca me había dicho nada, se quedaba alejado, al principio del camino, sin molestarme y sin que yo percibiera su presencia. Pero hoy había oído la explosión y después, cuando vio salir a los tres ANBU del camino, se preocupó y entró a buscarme._

_- Prometedme que no le vais a decir nada a Naruto – les dije con voz seria incorporándome en la cama._

_Poco a poco iba recuperando las fuerzas y mis niveles de chakra se estabilizaban conforme pasaban las horas._

_- No pensaba hacerlo – me tranquilizó Kakashi – sé lo impetuoso que es._

_Por supuesto, él ya había pensado en eso antes de que yo se lo pidiera. Ambos conocíamos lo suficiente a Naruto como para saber que pondría el grito en el cielo y se enfurecería logrando acabar peor que yo. Danzou era la autoridad ahora, y cualquier voz más alta que otra desencadenaría represalias._

_- Tu nivel de chakra se restablece – me indicó Shizune - ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que provocó el bloqueo?_

_- No, sólo note un golpe en la espalda, sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica extendiéndose desde allí y luego perdí fuerzas – recordé – tal vez sea algún tipo de jutsu._

_- Si es así no es ninguno que yo haya visto antes – reflexionó Kakashi – Es peligroso, un arma que deja indefenso al ninja más fuerte…Hasta ahora sus ataques habían sido pura estrategia, diplomacia y papeleos para hacerse con el control legalmente. Pero confiábamos en poder detenerlo por la fuerza si se pasaba de la raya._

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunté con decisión._

_No pensaba quedarme quieta otra vez, con una ocasión había sido suficiente. Con "jutsu- quita chakra" o sin él, yo formaría parte de la resistencia. No sería una máquina más al servicio de ese ambicioso líder, no era lo que había aprendido hasta ahora de los grandes ninjas de Konoha, yo seguiría mi propio camino ninja. _

_Observé con diversión como Kakashi suspiraba resignado y rodaba los ojos. Él me conocía bien y sabía que cuando tomaba una decisión podía ser más testaruda que el propio Naruto._

_- De momento, estamos reuniendo a todos los que están descontentos con la, digamos "política", de Danzou – comenzó en un susurro – todavía no sabemos cuál será el primer paso, pero no estamos dispuestos a permitir que destruya la Konoha en la que hemos creído durante generaciones._

_Shizune seguía allí escuchando todo como si ya estuviera enterada del asunto. Claro, seguramente ella formaba parte de ese grupo._

_- Está bien, contad conmigo – me ofrecí rápidamente._

_- Será peligroso – me advirtió Kakashi – los ANBU están por todas partes y no deben descubrirnos. Ahora menos que nunca si poseen ese jutsu. Además no queremos provocar un enfrentamiento directo, debemos encontrar la manera de derrocarle sin provocar una guerra. Nara Shikaku es quien lo está organizando todo._

_- No debemos dejar que Naruto sepa nada de todo esto – intervino Shizune – él está muy vigilado por el Kyuubi y no necesita más problemas._

_Por supuesto que no pensaba involucrar a Naruto en esta locura, si iba a tentar a la muerte con esto, desde luego no arrastraría a mi mejor amigo conmigo._

_- Naruto se nos unirá cuando el momento de ocultarse haya pasado, es de sobra sabido que podemos recurrir a él – opinó Kakashi – pero de momento, debe continuar sin saber nada. Danzou le tiene en su punto de mira, él es el símbolo de todo lo que intenta controlar, encarna todo el ideal de libertad de Konoha, y por el bien de todos tiene que seguir siendo así._

_Comprendí sus palabras al instante. Sin saberlo, Naruto se había convertido en la bandera de la resistencia._

_***********_

_Las semanas continuaron pasando y yo comencé a llevar una estresante y peligrosa doble vida._

_Una era la que mostraba al público, haciendo como si no pasara nada, como si las patrullas de ANBU que lo registraban todo hubieran estado siempre ahí. Trabajaba en el hospital y cumplía misiones como una ninja ejemplar, ni una queja salía de mi boca. Intentaba calmar a Naruto, el cual estaba permanentemente indignado con la situación._

_Afortunadamente, las órdenes de matar a Sasuke parecían haber caído en el olvido, ya que no se mandó ningún escuadrón en su busca. Tal vez requería demasiado esfuerzo encontrarle, y Danzou necesitaba todos sus efectivos para controlar su nuevo feudo, Konoha._

_Mi otra cara era la que no podía ser descubierta. Siempre estaba alerta, vigilando los pasos astutos de Danzou, intentando descubrir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento para controlar aun más la vida de Konoha._

_Nos reuníamos frecuentemente, esquivando controles, cada vez en un sitio diferente, siempre con el miedo de ser descubiertos. Compartíamos la información que cada uno podía encontrar para poder formar un plan sólido. _

_La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, Danzou estaba llegando a controlar cada pequeño aspecto de la vida cotidiana en la villa, incluso de los civiles._

_Los ANBU registraban cualquier cosa que les resultara sospechosa, paraban a la gente por la calle, las reuniones estaban prohibidas y en las misiones fuera de la villa siempre había al menos dos miembros de Raíz controlándolo todo._

_La mía no había sido la única paliza que repartieron los subordinados del Hokage, durante los días siguientes se habían sucedido varias. Escarmientos para los que se pronunciaban demasiado alto contra el nuevo orden. Ya ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultarlo o excusarse._

_Todo esto habría resultado inaudito de no ser por el extraño jutsu que te dejaba sin fuerzas. De este modo, podían reducir a los ninjas sin que pudieran siquiera defenderse, este hecho propagaba el miedo entre la gente que se mostraba sumisa para no ser castigada._

_Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que ese jutsu era en realidad una técnica exclusiva de uno de los ANBU de Danzou, y que este podía prestarles algo de su poder a los demás encapsulándolo en una especie de botones que todos llevaban en la palma de la mano, de manera que liberaban la descarga cuando tocaban a su víctima. Sospechábamos que el portador original del jutsu tendría mucho más poder que ellos._

_Después de continuas reuniones y trapicheo de informes, nuestro plan había nacido. Debíamos encontrar al portador original y matarlo, de este modo no estaríamos indefensos, después nos encargaríamos de acabar con Danzou. No queríamos desencadenar una batalla, así que tendrían que ser asesinatos sigilosos que los tomaran desprevenidos para que no pudieran contraatacar._

_Era bastante más complicado de lo que parecía. Como Hokage, Danzou tenía acceso a nuestras fichas ninja, dónde constaban todas nuestras habilidades y puntos débiles, todo lo que habíamos entrenado o las misiones que habíamos fallado, sin embargo nosotros no teníamos ni idea de las técnicas del enemigo, ni siquiera sabíamos con certeza quién era el misterioso ANBU que poseía la temida habilidad._

_Durante todo el tiempo me mostraba inquebrantable, siempre fuerte y decidida, sin dudar de nada y sin perder la sonrisa y el brillo que me caracterizaba. Pero al cerrar la puerta de mi casa a mi espalda, el mundo se me caía encima._

_Lloraba amargamente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, me repetía a mi misma que debía ser fuerte por Naruto, era como mi mantra. Me recordaba una y otra vez que no era la única que sufría y que pronto todo esto se acabaría y todos estaríamos de nuevo a salvo. Y como cada noche dormía abrazada a la foto del equipo siete._

_Pero llegó el día en el que todo cambió. Interiormente lo había estado esperando, habíamos jugado demasiado con la muerte como para salir ilesos de todo esto._

_Nara Shikaku había sido llamado hacía una semana para una misión, que por supuesto no tuvo opción de rechazar, ya no se nos daba esa alternativa. _

_Sólo recuerdo los ojos de Shikamaru cuando nos comunicaron su muerte, fue como quebrar un cristal de hielo. _

_Mis oídos zumbaban, como si no quisiera creerlo. Todavía no sé si nos descubrieron o quizá fueron sólo sospechas, tal vez Shikaku fuera demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y le temieran tanto como para no permitir que viviera. Lo que estaba claro era que el líder del clan Nara había sido asesinado y no muerto en combate contra un enemigo superior como decía el informe._

_Entre Chouji e Ino lograron detener la ira de Shikamaru que deseaba venganza, pero evidentemente contra el Hokage. Conseguimos aplacarlo diciéndole que si se alzaba contra Danzou sólo conseguiría morir también y ahora su madre le necesitaba. Cuando por fin las palabras le calaron en el cerebro, se quebró llorando con amargura abrazado a sus compañeros. _

_La esposa de Shikaku se desmayó después de gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y partirnos a todos el corazón con su angustia._

_- ¿Qué le está pasando a Konoha, Sakura-chan? – Me preguntó tristemente Naruto – Esto no está bien._

_El alma se me cayó a pedazos al oír el tono apagado de Naruto. Desde luego, él estaba deprimido, cómo no iba a estarlo en esa situación. Después de todo, Kakashi-sensei y yo siempre le estábamos diciendo que se contuviera, que no hiciera nada, tal vez nos equivocamos porque estábamos matando el espíritu que tanto ansiábamos proteger._

_Le abracé, no pude contenerme, le rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos y escondí la cara en su pecho. Los años habían hecho que Naruto creciera sacándome varias cabezas, me sentía pequeña entre sus brazos como una niña protegida. _

_- Pronto todo acabará – le prometí en un susurro para que sólo él me oyera._

Mentirosa._ Sentí asco de mí misma por mentirle de aquella forma, por supuesto que no iba a acabar. Y menos ahora que nos habíamos quedado sin líder, no sabía si nos habrían descubierto. Temblaba de miedo al pensar que yo podría ser la siguiente, o quizás Kakashi, Ino, cualquiera de mis amigos._

_- Naruto – le llamé haciendo que me mirara a los ojos – prométeme que pase lo que pase no vas a rendirte, que no conseguirán hacerte perder tus ganas de vivir y de pelear por lo que quieres._

_- Pero Sakura-chan – me dijo confuso – si tú me has estado diciendo todo el tiempo que no debo hacer nada, que sólo conseguiré que me encarcelen. No sabes cuánto me ha costado… Y ahora me pides que no me rinda – parecía algo molesto – No te entiendo._

_- Hay una gran diferencia entre rendirte y no llamar la atención para que te maten – expliqué con un amago de sonrisa._

_Vi cómo ensanchaba los ojos con sorpresa y alarma, creo que había hablado demasiado. Naruto no era tonto y había captado o sospechado tras mis palabras qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo yo aparentando haberme rendido._

_- Prométemelo, Naruto – le urgí abrazándolo de nuevo para no tener que enfrentarme a su mirada preocupada – podrán controlarlo todo, pero jamás les permitas entrar aquí – posé una mano sobre su corazón._

_- Te lo prometo, _nee-san_ – murmuró. _

_- Gracias, _nii-san –_ le contesté._

_Me separé de él rápidamente y me encaminé hacia mi casa sin una última mirada, tenía que llegar lo antes posible. Había captado la mirada que me había dirigido Kakashi cuando nos comunicaron la muerte de Shikaku y sabía lo que significaba. Seguramente nos habían descubierto._

_Por esa razón debía ir a mi casa y destruir todo lo referente a la información que habíamos recopilado para el ataque, si nos habían atrapado no debíamos darles pruebas de lo que sabíamos._

_En cuanto llegué saqué todos los documentos que guardaba y les prendí fuego en la bañera hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas que se llevó el agua. Por el sumidero se colaron nuestras últimas esperanzas de salvar Konoha. _

_Caminé hacia la ventana con desánimo y contemplé la puesta de sol como si pudiera ver a través de ella, era una hermosa vista pero yo sólo miraba al vacío intentando controlar la ansiedad que me consumía._

_De no haber sido médico me habría fumado un paquete entero de cigarrillos como los que solía llevar Asuma, pero por suerte o por desgracia había visto durante mi entrenamiento suficientes diapositivas sobre lo que el tabaco les hace a los pulmones como para cogerle asco._

_Con un suspiro me aparté de la ventana y la cerré, pues aunque no me había dado cuenta, ya había oscurecido y la noche refrescaba._

_En cuanto di un paso hacia el interior de la habitación lo noté, había alguien más allí. Me puse en tensión, no veía y por eso el intruso tenía ventaja, pero esta vez no les sería tan fácil bloquearme._

_Cargué chakra en mi puño antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de quitarme esa habilidad y golpeé contra lo primero que vi moverse en la penumbra._

_Oí claramente el puff que hizó al recibir mi puñetazo._

Kage bunshin.

Mierda._ Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de rectificar mi posición antes de sentir la temida corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo al contacto de mi atacante._

_En menos de un segundo estaba acorralada contra la pared con una mano tapándome la boca e inmovilizada, sin fuerzas para defenderme de nuevo. Aun así intenté liberarme, podía notar que esta vez no estaba tan desfallecida como la última, tal vez habían usado menos chakra contra mí._

_- Eres toda una fiera ¿verdad? – Dijo el intruso sujetándome con fuerza con su cuerpo para que dejara de forcejear – Ese carácter tuyo puede traerte problemas – continuó con voz cadenciosa, falsamente amable._

_No podía verle la cara en las sombras, pero no me hacía falta para saber que era un enviado del Hokage, nadie más se atrevería a entrar así en mi casa._

_- Suéltame – exigí con furia cuando me destapó la boca. Puede que me tuviera a su merced pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de plegarme ante él._

_Oí su asquerosa risa contra la piel de mi cuello y un escalofrío de pánico me recorrió la espalda. Me quedé helada cuando sentí como una mano tocaba mi muslo sin pudor._

_- No me toques – traté de apartarme con el miedo ahogando mis pulmones y nublando mi cerebro._

_- No estás en posición de exigir nada – espetó con voz áspera._

_Una mano comenzó a acariciarme un pecho mientras la otra seguía apretándome el muslo. Intenté liberarme pero fue inútil, en esos momentos él era más fuerte que yo. Ahogué un sollozo, no iba a permitir que me viera llorar._

_De un tirón rasgó mi camiseta y se pegó más a mí sin dejar de sobarme. Sentí ganas de vomitar cuando su respiración se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo. Intenté quitármelo de encima otra vez pero él, sádicamente me mordió en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro hasta hacerme sangre apretando más su cuerpo contra mí._

_Mi determinación de no llorar se quebró junto conmigo mientras mi atacante seguía baboseándome la piel. Tiritaba de miedo, había esperado golpes, tortura, el calabozo, no estaba concienciada a este tipo de ataque, jamás lo habría esperado. _

_Cuando ya lo veía todo perdido se separó dejándome temblando pegada a la pared._

_- Esto ha sido sólo una advertencia de lo que puede pasarte, zorra – dijo con burla – dedícate a cumplir con tu deber de ninja y no tendrás problemas,…si no… todo lo de hoy no será más que el aperitivo._

_Se volvió y agarró la foto del equipo siete que adornaba la cómoda, la sacó del marco y la sostuvo frente a mí iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana._

_- Además, sería una pena que algo les pasara ¿no? – se burló – bueno, este ya no tiene salvación – y dicho esto rasgó la parte de la foto dónde estaba Sasuke._

_- No… - intenté gritar y arrebatársela pero de una bofetada me envió otra vez contra la pared._

_- Y ¿Quién será el siguiente? – Rasgó la imagen de Kakashi - ¿él? – y para terminar sostuvo la foto en la que ya sólo estábamos Naruto y yo, frente a mi cara - ¿o quizá él? – rasgó el último trozo de fotografía lanzándome el último pedazo, una niña pelirrosa que sonreía feliz desde el papel._

_Después de reírse una vez más, se marchó por fin dejándome sola._

_Deslicé mi espalda por la pared hasta caer de rodillas y me abracé a mi misma temblando, las gotas saladas de mis lágrimas fueron deslizándose por mis mejillas sin que ni siquiera me diera cuenta y mojaron los jirones en los que se había convertido mi recuerdo del equipo siete._

_Ese fue el momento en el que perdí la cabeza._

_- Sa-ku-ra – esa voz me paralizó, no podía se real pero al mismo tiempo la oía como si de verdad estuviera allí._

_Alcé la cabeza y le miré._

_- Sasuke-kun – conseguí decir entre sollozos._

_Era increíble hasta dónde llegaba mí perturbada mente, frente a mí se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke con el mismo aspecto con el que yo recordaba haberlo visto en la guarida de Orochimaru, más alto, más guapo que nunca._

_- Tranquila – mi fantasía se arrodilló a mi lado como si fuera real – todo esto se acabará, sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más._

_Alargué los dedos hasta casi rozar su nívea piel y amagué una caricia por su mejilla sin llegar a tocarle, sabía que no estaba allí de verdad y por lo tanto no era corpóreo._

_- Sasuke-kun… no sabes cuánto te hemos necesitado aquí – mis lágrimas seguían su imparable camino por mi rostro._

_Él esbozó una de sus medias sonrisas que yo tanto extrañaba y acercó una mano hasta un milímetro de mis lágrimas._

_- No permitiré que te pase nada, no estás sola – murmuró – yo estoy contigo._

_Me rendí a la irrealidad, no tenía nada de malo un poco de consuelo y de todas formas ya estaba loca ¿no?_

_Le sonreí._

_- Debes ser fuerte, Naruto te necesita, ya sabes que ese Dobe hará alguna locura tarde o temprano – se incorporó._

_Recogí los trozos de fotografía esparcidos y los coloqué sobre la mesa, mañana los pegaría._

_- Me quedaré a cuidarte – dijo Sasuke con voz grave – nadie te hará daño._

_Asentí sintiéndome como una idiota porque una ilusión me diera tal sentimiento de seguridad. Pero era lo único que tenía, la realidad era una mierda. _

************

_No comenté nada acerca de mi agresión a nadie, ni siquiera a Ino o Shizune, borré mis heridas como si nada hubiera pasado, y por supuesto me guardé mucho de hablarles sobre la ilusión de Sasuke. _

_Continuamos con nuestras vidas intentando sobrevivir en ese infierno pues ya no aspirábamos a derrocarlo por el momento. Yo no era la única que había recibido una advertencia. El padre de Chouji estaba "enfermo", lo que se traducía en que no podía levantarse gracias a la paliza de los ANBU, y los cristales de la floristería de Ino habían sido reventados a pedradas._

_La vida en la villa cada día era más dura, los precios habían subido por culpa del monopolio en los negocios que había establecido Danzou impidiendo que los comerciantes pudieran comprar y vender libremente, muchos habían dejado de acudir a Konoha. _

_Los sueldos de los ninja cada vez bajaban más haciendo la situación aun peor. _

_De cara al exterior Konoha era una villa prospera y fuerte, militarmente ninguna podía igualarnos gracias al Hokage que destinaba la mayoría de los fondos para armamento, por el contrario tras las murallas de la villa de la Hoja todo tomaba un tinte diferente, las misiones estaban mal pagadas y los precios cada día más altos._

_Danzou recortaba todos los gastos que no tuvieran que ver con, según él, la grandeza y gloria de Konoha. Una de las primeras decisiones que tomó fue abolir las pagas a los ninjas que no podían salir de misión por alguna causa. _

_De este modo, Kurenai, embarazada, perdió todos sus ingresos como si ya no fuera bastante criar sola a su hijo después de la muerte de Asuma. Entre todos intentamos mantenerla, y finalmente Shikamaru decidió que viviera con su familia para que estuviera bien atendida en su embarazo._

_En esos días, el Hokage decidió poner en marcha su plan para hacerse totalmente con el control de la villa y destruir definitivamente cualquier forma de oposición._

_La floristería de Ino fue incendiada una noche y su madre llevada a los calabozos acusada de conspiración contra el orden, aunque todos sabíamos que era una forma de mantener controlados a los Yamanaka. _

_Aporreé durante horas la puerta de la casa de mi mejor amiga y sólo obtuve silencio como respuesta, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que se encontraba allí, seguramente la tenían coaccionada por su madre. _

_Los siguientes en recibir la advertencia de Danzou fueron los Inuzuka, la mayoría de sus cachorros de perro ninja fueron envenenados. La versión oficial fue el agua en mal estado, la verdad era una amenaza contra la familia, quería decir "mueve un solo pelo sin que yo lo ordene y puede que los siguientes sean tus hijos"._

_Shino fue encontrado inconsciente en el campo de entrenamiento y desde entonces estaba en el hospital sin despertar, según el informe utilizó demasiado chakra en practicar sus técnicas y superó su límite. Ja, cada vez las excusas eran más patéticas._

_Todas las noches podía escuchar desde mi ventana como los ANBU iban a por alguien, civiles o ninjas les daba igual. Acurrucada en mi cuarto con la luz apagada para no llamar la atención, oía los pasos fuera, alguien corriendo, cristales rotos, golpes, gritos, llanto… me tapaba los oídos pero aun así no podía escapar de ello. Me asqueaba de mi misma por ser tan cobarde, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Todos los apoyos que habíamos tenido para intentar algo contra Danzou estaban con la soga al cuello. Había intentado contactar con Suna para que nos ayudara pero las comunicaciones estaban controladas, ya no sabía qué hacer._

_Recurrir a Naruto estaba fuera de discusión, bastante me costaba mantenerlo vivo intentando que no llamara la atención. En mi interior sabía que mi amigo era como una bomba de relojería que no tardaría en explotar, veía como cada día su paciencia se iba agotando y su furia crecía. Él no era como yo, no era un cobarde._

_Entonces ocurrió._

_Yo estaba de guardia cuando Hinata ingresó en el hospital con las venas de las muñecas abiertas, según dijeron la habían encontrado inconsciente en su habitación, desangrándose. Intento de suicidio, dictaminó el informe. Intento de asesinato, entendí yo._

_Aparentemente Hinata no pudo aguantar la presión de su familia y el desamor de Naruto. _

_Bufé con indignación, Naruto jamás había estado más pendiente de ella que en esos días, desde que ella le confesó su amor durante el ataque de Akatsuki, él era dulce con la Hyuuga y la colmaba de atenciones, sus ojos azules brillaban cada vez que la veía._

_Yo sabía que Hinata no se suicidaría mientras el amor de su vida la quisiera, eso había sido otra advertencia de Danzou. El problema era que Naruto también lo sabía, y esta vez tenía claro que no sería capaz de detenerle._

_En cuanto estabilizamos a Hinata vi a Naruto salir disparado por la ventana. Maldije en silencio. Y para colmo de males Kakashi estaba en una misión que se estaba alargando demasiado, no tenía noticias suyas y no podría ayudarme, me daba mala espina._

_Salí tras mi amigo intentando alcanzarle antes de que firmara su sentencia de muerte._

_Cuando llegué, Naruto ya había tumbado a dos ANBU en la puerta de la torre y más de ellos le acorralaban intentando bloquear su chakra, pero les resultaba difícil cuando la furia del jinchuuriki ya burbujeaba con un halo rojo a su alrededor._

_Su Rasengan impactó contra un edificio cercano haciendo temblar los cimientos y derribando la pared. En ese momento, los subordinados del Hokage se le echaron encima y con dos descargas de su jutsu, Naruto quedó tendido en el suelo todavía gritando "asesino" y cosas peores que se le ocurrían contra Danzou._

_Intenté detenerlos cuando se lo llevaron amarrado, pero Neji me sujetó._

_- Tenemos que hacer algo – supliqué._

_- Sakura… - me miró con los ojos llenos de resignación y culpa – nadie se atreverá a apoyarte contra el Hokage._

_- Pero es Naruto… - le recordé lastimeramente._

_- Y no sabes cuánto me duele tener que hacer esto – prosiguió – pero no encontrarás a nadie dispuesto a jugárselo todo, Danzou nos ha ido mostrando lo que podemos perder si nos enfrentamos a él._

_Ahora estaba perfectamente claro lo que ese viejo había estado tramando, había dejado a Naruto sin apoyos para poder ir en su contra sin oposición, si lo hubiera intentado hace meses la gente se le habría echado encima, pero ahora todos tenían demasiado miedo._

_Podía ver a través de los ojos perlados de Neji como se quemaba por dentro al tener que decir eso, la repulsa que le causaba tener que abandonar a sus amigos. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo de Hinata? Sí, pero también había algo más._

_- Neji ¿dónde está Tenten? – pregunté de pronto. No la había visto en días._

_Un leve gesto de dolor surcó el rostro de mármol de Neji._

_- Está de misión – Contestó. Eso lo explicaba todo, seguramente el Hyuuga estaba amenazado con que algo podía pasarle a su compañera._

_Asentí comprendiendo la situación y me giré dispuesta a marcharme de allí._

_- Sakura – me llamó de nuevo – Ten cuidado._

_Sonreí de espaldas a él, era demasiado obvio que no iba a quedarme quieta después de lo de Naruto. Sin decir nada más continué andando._

_Había llegado por fin al límite, podía aguantar que me quitaran la libertad, que me amenazaran, que me golpearan, que la gente de la villa me señalara con el dedo por los estúpidos rumores para descalificarme que habían surgido recientemente, pero lo que no soportaría jamás es que le tocaran un pelo a mi mejor amigo._

_Esa noche tracé mi plan. Al día siguiente entraría en la prisión y me desharía de los guardias, después sacaría a Naruto y ambos huiríamos de ese infierno, ya habíamos tenido suficiente, la gente de Konoha tenía demasiado miedo para revelarse. Había intentado convencerles pero había sido inútil, mis amigos estaban atados de manos y los demás habitantes tenían la estúpida creencia de que las cosas se calmarían si mostraban sumisión. No se podía salvar a gente que no quiere ser salvada. _

_Preparé todas mis armas y cargué en una mochila con algunas de mis cosas, después fui a casa de Naruto y recogí también algunas de sus pertenencias. Cuando lo tuve todo listo invoqué a una de mis babosas y le ordené que lo llevara todo al camino que salía de la aldea y lo escondiera lejos, así podríamos recuperarlo después y no sería una carga._

_Escribí una pequeña nota para mis amigos, pensé en dejar algo para Kakashi, pero según los reportes de su misión había desaparecido cayendo al río por un ataque enemigo. Ja, me sorprendí a mi misma por mostrar tan poca reacción y me horroricé al comprobar que mi corazón se había anestesiado acostumbrándose a todo esto. _

_Salí al balcón para contemplar por última vez la luna de Konoha. _

_No tenía tiempo de llorar por Kakashi, sería inútil, ahora debía concentrarme en salvar lo único que me quedaba. Naruto. _

* * *

Hola!!!

Que levanten la mano los que quieran ir a Konoha y patearles el culo a todos jajaja

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ha habido un poco de Sasusaku incluso, aunque imaginario, pobrecita Sakura demasiado estrés. También un leve NaruHina, mi pobre Hyuuga no ha salido muy bien parada. Y el misterio de dónde está Kakashi está más o menos resuelto ¿no? Maldito Danzou ya os dije que las ganas de matarle aumentarían. En este fic es el malo maloso. Ah, y también hemos descubierto por qué Sakura decide que deben huir, ya no tiene esperanza de salvar la villa, después de luchar tanto.

Bueno en el próximo capítulo terminarán los recuerdos de Sakura relatando su huida y el ambiente del fic será un poco más relajado, sin tantos ANBU peleones jaja

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews, sois lo mejor del fic, me gusta saber lo que opináis :)

Besos Ela.


	5. III: Huida

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 5. III: Huida

_Al día siguiente me despertó el sonido de una estúpida _¿campana?_. Me incorporé desperezándome, la noche anterior me había quedado dormida contra la ventana mientras miraba el cielo. Hoy era el día en el que debíamos huir, debía prepararlo todo._

_Pero el tonar de la campana que me había despertado seguía sonando, ¿acaso era un llamado?. Era posible, la pregunta era para qué._

_La sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar no me abandonó durante todo el camino hacia la plaza central de Konoha. Aunque últimamente me había acostumbrado a la sensación, estaba en constante tensión._

_Al llegar, vi que había mucha gente congregada que rodeaba algo. Con creciente ansiedad me acerqué para que el miedo me nublara los sentidos al ver a Naruto atado y cabizbajo custodiado por unos ANBU mientras el Hokage hablaba hacia la multitud._

_- Os he reunido para que presenciéis el juicio de Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi._

_Ahogué una maldición y me abrí paso con el corazón en un puño, hasta las primeras filas para que Naruto pudiera verme y saber que no estaba solo, que yo no permitiría esta locura. Pero él no alzó la vista a pesar de que estaba segura de que sabía que estaba allí._

_Había pasado una sola noche en el calabozo pero parecía que llevaba años sin ver el sol. Estaba cabizbajo y sucio, pude ver algún moratón en su mejilla y más de un corte que rasgaba sus ropas, esos malnacidos se habían ensañado con él. _

_Pero no era su aspecto lo que me causó esas ganas de llorar y gritar de furia, sino sus ojos, estaban apagados y enrojecidos, sin la fuerza que los caracterizaba, por su actitud parecía que de verdad creía que merecía estar allí._

_- El jinchuuriki amenaza constantemente la vida en Konoha. Hace unos meses todos pudimos ver la destrucción que causó cuando casi libera al Kyuubi, es inestable y puede destruirnos a todos en cualquier momento. También Akatsuki va tras el biju de las nueve colas, y esto nos pone en peligro. Si continua aquí, ellos volverán y destruirán todo lo que hemos conseguido crear._

_Fruncí el ceño y miré a Danzou con todo el odio del que fui capaz. ¿Cómo se atreve? Naruto nos defendió, gracias a él estamos todos vivos._

_- Se ha demostrado que el jinchuuriki no es capaz de controlarlo, es un monstruo que cuando se libera no distingue entre amigo o enemigo. Y para demostrarlo tenemos el testimonio de una de sus compañeras. Yamanaka Ino._

_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿La cerda?. ¿Pero qué testimonio iba a dar ella de nada? No podía tener nada, Naruto no era peligroso y era imposible demostrarlo por mucho que obligara a Ino a declarar en su contra._

_Vi acercarse a mi amiga, su aspecto era lastimoso, había adelgazado a causa del estrés suspuse, tenía ojeras y estaba muy pálida, como si fuera a enfermar._

_- Yamanaka Ino, ¿no es cierto que Uzumaki Naruto atacó a su compañera de equipo Haruno Sakura hiriéndola durante una misión cuando fue poseído por el Kyuubi?_

_Solté un bufido de rabia e indignación. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, había sido un accidente. Vi como Naruto apretaba los dientes y una lágrima descendía por su rostro hasta el suelo, seguía sin mirarme._

_-…- Ino miró al suelo temblando._

_- ¿Es cierto? – la presionó Danzou agresivamente._

_- …S-Si – se resignó la rubia por fin al mirar al Hokage – ella me lo ocultó, pero y-yo sentí que esa herida había sido provocada con chakra puro y reconocí el del Kyuubi – murmuró temblando y evitando mirar a nadie._

_- Eso demuestra que es un peligro para cualquiera que se acerque a él y su actitud es irresponsable y egoísta, atenta contra todo lo que intentamos proteger – dictaminó el Hokage con malicia – Uzumaki Naruto ¿Cómo te declaras?_

_- Culpable – murmuró con voz rota entreabriendo sus agrietados labios._

_- ¡No! – Ya no pude contenerme más – Naruto por favor, mírame, tú no eres así, jamás harías daño a nadie, no es culpa tuya. – sollocé suplicándole._

_Él siguió con la vista en el suelo. No tenía ni idea de que absurdas cosas le habían metido en la cabeza para lograr que se culpara de esas mentiras, habían sacado todo de contexto para que Naruto pareciera un monstruo y él les había creído._

_- Teniendo en cuenta todo esto. Condeno al jinchuuriki a muerte. Sólo de este modo nos libraremos de la amenaza de Akatsuki y del peligro que supone tenerle aquí – sentenció Danzou – La ejecución será al anochecer._

Tiempo suficiente._ Eso fue lo único que pude pensar. Puse cara de desconsuelo y rendición para que el Hokage no sospechara lo que iba a hacer y estuviese seguro de su victoria._

_Me dirigí a casa rápidamente en cuanto volvieron a llevarse a Naruto a prisión, no me sorprendió oír "_su voz"_ cuando cerré la puerta._

_- Sakura – otra vez mi estúpida imaginación._

_- Sasuke-kun – me acerqué para que me rodeara con sus brazos, aunque no me rozaba. _

_- Cálmate, todo va a salir bien – intentó tranquilizarme._

_Era totalmente delirante que necesitase oír esas palabras para sentirme con fuerzas, y que tuviera que inventarme una estúpida ilusión para que las dijera. ¿Tan sola estaba? Sí, sola y loca._

_- Ayúdame, por favor – supliqué con ansiedad, era tan fácil creer que él estaba allí de verdad._

_- Tú puedes hacerlo, no te rindas – me animó con su voz grave y tranquila. _

_Le miré a los ojos y acerqué una mano hasta casi acariciar su mejilla como siempre hacía._

_- No sabes cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí – susurré – no tienes ni idea de la falta que me haces._

_Sonrió de lado con arrogancia._

_- Gracias Sasuke-kun – me puse de puntillas y rocé sus labios cerrando los ojos, no sentí nada, solo aire – adiós._

_Al abrir los ojos no había nadie, no me sorprendió, después de todo no era real sólo un producto de mi desquiciada mente, el Sasuke real jamás actuaría así._

_No tenía tiempo para fantasías que me reconfortaran, debía salvar a Naruto._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

_Los ANBU que vigilaban la prisión ni siquiera lo vieron venir, no tuvieron tiempo de dar la alarma porque cayeron inconscientes en un segundo. No era ninja médico por nada, preparé una especie de bomba de humo que soltaba un gas incoloro, el cual les hacía caer en un sueño profundo del que tardarían horas en despertar._

_Me acerqué desde las sombras y les quité el mecanismo que les permitía usar el jutsu que nos tenía esclavizados a todos. Al mirarlo de cerca comprobé que sólo se trataba de una especie de pequeño disco negro acoplado a la palma del guante, que estaba impregnado de chakra._

_Me los guardé y seguí avanzando sigilosamente por el interior de la prisión. Me sorprendió gratamente no encontrar mucha vigilancia, seguramente estaban tan convencidos de su superioridad que no pensaban que nadie se atrevería a entrar en la boca del lobo._

_Finalmente encontré la celda de Naruto, estaba custodiada por un ANBU que se apoyaba aburridamente en la pared frente a la puerta. Deslizándome silenciosamente y ocultando mi chakra para que no me percibiera, llegué a su lado y rápidamente le ataqué con uno de los bloqueadores que le había quitado a los ninjas de la entrada. _

_Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que mi puño se estampara en su cara y perdiera el conocimiento. No opuso resistencia ya que le había dejado sin fuerzas. _

_Al usar el arma del enemigo pude comprobar varias cosas acerca de ella. La primera es que cada "disco" sólo podía usarse una vez, ya que cuando descargaba el chakra de su interior quedaba vacío e inútil, y la segunda, que para activarlo únicamente había que tocar al adversario y aplicar una pequeña cantidad de chakra propio para que el jutsu saliera. _

_Una vez segura de que el guardia estaba fuera de combate, le quité las llaves y abrí la celda de Naruto. Él estaba tumbado en el suelo y encadenado, seguramente le habían dejado sin chakra por si acaso intentaba escapar._

_Me arrodillé junto a él y le acaricié el pelo._

_- Naruto – le llamé sacudiendo su hombro – he venido a sacarte de aquí. Vamos levántate._

_Él abrió sus ojos para mirarme sin expresión. Tuve ganas de gritar y destrozarlo todo por la ira, ese no era Naruto._

_- Sakura-chan, este es mi lugar – contestó tristemente incorporándose un poco – sólo causo dolor a la gente. Estar cerca de mi es un peligro, para ti, para Hinata, para todos… Akatsuki me encontrará y usará al Kyuubi para destruirnos a todos, o puede que yo mismo pierda el control… ya ha ocurrido antes… Es mejor que todo acabe así…_

_El sonido de la palma de mi mano al impactar contra la mejilla del rubio resonó en la estancia, cuando le volví la cara de una bofetada._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunté destilando ira – Tú no puedes ser Naruto, él no se rendiría así. ¿Vas a darles la razón? Si permites que te hagan esto les demostrarás que eres lo que todos decían, sólo un perdedor. Mi amigo dijo una vez que jamás se retractaría de sus palabras y cumpliría sus promesas, eres un mentiroso._

_- Sakura-chan… - parecía anonadado por mis crueles palabras._

_- Yo he venido aquí hoy a buscar a Uzumaki Naruto, el "próximo Hokage dattebayo". No me iré con un cobarde – le dije duramente - ¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Sus irises azules eléctrico centellearon. Mi hermano había vuelto. _

_Con un fuerte tirón hice trizas las cadenas que ataban a Naruto, el cual intentó ponerse en pie haciendo muecas de dolor. Estaba herido y muy débil, pero no tenía tiempo para curarle, de eso tendría que ocuparme luego, ahora debíamos largarnos de allí antes de que alguien se percatara de nuestra huida. _

_Le ayudé a levantarse poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros para que apoyara su peso en mí al caminar, en cualquier momento se desplomaría. El camino hasta salir de la prisión se me hizo eterno, tuvimos que dar rodeos para evitar a los guardias y avanzábamos muy despacio, finalmente llegamos hasta el tragaluz que yo había usado para entrar y conseguimos salir._

_Me maravilló que mi plan fuera tan bien, aunque ahora quedaba salir de la villa, eso sería complicado. Saqué dos capas que había escondido antes de entrar y nos las pusimos cubriendo nuestros rostros, de ese modo pasaríamos más inadvertidos, o al menos eso esperaba._

_En ese momento, cuando ya nos alejábamos entre las sombras, oímos claramente la alarma de la prisión. _Tsk,Mierda_. Habían notado la huida de Naruto y ahora nos buscarían, debíamos darnos prisa. Mi compañero apenas podía andar, mucho menos correr pensaba yo, aunque teníamos que intentarlo, si no estábamos muertos._

_- Naruto, tenemos que correr, si no nos atraparán – murmuré._

_Por toda respuesta, el rubio se enderezó apretando los dientes con dolor y aferrando mi mano tiró de mí para empezar a correr. Le seguí sorprendida, aunque había estado transmitiéndole algo de chakra para quitarle un poco el dolor no pensé que fuera capaz de tanto esfuerzo._

_Pasados unos segundos en los que corrimos por callejas vacías de la villa para que no nos encontraran, pude ver como un par de ANBU nos seguía desde los tejados, apreté la mano de Naruto. Estábamos tan cerca de la libertad, sólo un poco más y podríamos darles esquinazo._

_Cuando llegamos a los campos de entrenamiento nos alcanzaron cortándonos el paso. Puede que Naruto hubiera sacado sus últimas fuerzas para la carrera por Konoha pero no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Aun así, nos colocamos espalda contra espalda en posición defensiva dispuestos a todo, era mejor morir peleando que vivir como una máquina al servicio de un ambicioso._

_Usé los dispositivos para bloquear chakra que les había quitado a los guardias y dejé fuera de combate a un par de contrincantes, pero los demás seguían atacándonos._

_- No podéis escapar traidores – siseó uno de los ANBU lanzándome una patada al estómago._

_- ¡No la toques! – gritó Naruto irguiéndose frente a mí y golpeando al ANBU sorpresivamente._

_Aunque peleó con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto cayó al suelo después de varios golpes y heridas pues ni siquiera podía usar jutsus en su estado. Yo logré que no me bloquearan esquivando sus manos y abriendo el suelo con mi fuerza, golpeando a todo aquel que estuviera a mi alcance hasta hacer que se arrepintiera de haberse acercado._

_Les estaba dando problemas, pero no podía ganar, ya estaba sin fuerzas. Un kunai se hundió en mi costado haciendo que me doblara por el dolor y la gran herida que me produjo. _

_Nuestra situación era lamentable. En un desesperado intento me acerqué a Naruto que yacía en el suelo, tendría que recurrir a la última oportunidad de escapar que teníamos, aun estábamos demasiado lejos como para usarla… pero no tenía opción. Recé para que saliera bien, había pensado usarlo cuando saliéramos de la villa pero…_

_Rápidamente concentré la mayor cantidad de chakra que pude, moví mis manos para formar los sellos necesarios y me aferré a Naruto cerrando los ojos. Por unos instantes no pude oír nada, y aun con los ojos cerrados noté que la negrura nos envolvía, sólo podía percibir a mi compañero inconsciente junto a mí._

_Entonces, el sonido del trinar de pájaros llegó a mis oídos, así como el olor de la hierba y la humedad del suelo debajo de mí. Miré a mí alrededor y comprobé con satisfacción que mi plan había funcionado._

_Junto a nosotros estaba una babosa con un par de mochilas que desapareció en seguida. El jutsu de transporte había funcionado. Pensé que al estar tan lejos no podría percibir bien a mi invocación, que había usado como punto de referencia para saber a qué lugar transportarnos. Además cuanta más distancia había, mayor era la cantidad de chakra necesaria. _

_Sonreí cansadamente pero con orgullo, habíamos escapado, por el momento era lo único en lo que quería pensar._

_Descansé unos instantes antes de volver a la realidad, Naruto estaba muy herido y necesitaba cuidados y yo misma también, además Konoha nos perseguiría y no podíamos dormir a la intemperie._

_Vendé mi torso con el material médico que llevaba y cargué con Naruto para buscar un refugio. Estaba a punto de desplomarme cuando encontré una cueva profunda escondida detrás de unos árboles y arbustos. _

_Entré e instalé algunas de nuestras cosas dentro, curé a Naruto lo mejor que pude teniendo en cuenta mi falta de chakra, aunque no me habían bloqueado estaba al mínimo por todo el esfuerzo que había requerido la huida. _

_Pasaron unas horas y mi amigo comenzó a tener fiebre, con desesperación puse paños húmedos en su frente intentando hacer algo._

_Maldije a Danzou y a Konoha, a nuestros amigos, a los ANBU, a todo lo que se me ocurrió, tal era la impotencia y desconsuelo que sentía. Entonces oí un ruido en la entrada de la cueva. Me puse alerta y me levanté cogiendo un kunai, puede que estuviera herida, agotada y sin chakra pero moriría defendiendo a Naruto si era necesario._

_Una silueta se acercó y lancé mi arma como advertencia._

_- No des un paso más – advertí seriamente, haciendo que mi voz sonara fuerte y segura – Os lo advierto, estoy armada._

_Di un paso al frente y distinguí a varias personas, aun así no podía ver sus rostros debido a que la luz que entraba a sus espaldas me cegaba haciendo que quedaran en las sombras._

_- Sa-ku-ra – me tensé. Esa voz…_

_- ¿Quién ere… - comencé a preguntar, pero al moverme ligeramente a un lado, pude ver con claridad de quien se trataba._

_- Sasuke-kun – ¿acaso era otra alucinación?, parecía probable, aunque entonces ¿quiénes eran los otros tres?. Algo me decía que esta vez, el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a mí y sinceramente, vista nuestra situación no parecía ser una buena noticia._

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura terminó de contar su relato.

Obviamente había omitido partes de lo ocurrido, como sus delirios y pensamientos íntimos, el hecho de que había estado cuidando del monumento a los Uchiha, y había sustituido sutilmente en la historia el amago de violación que había sufrido, definiéndolo sólo como un ataque.

Todos tenían los ojos fijos en ella, Karin estaba pálida, Juugo la miraba como si quisiera abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor, Suigetsu tenía la boca ligeramente abierta buscando algo que decir y Sasuke seguía con los ojos clavados en los suyos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_Danzou._ La ira fluía por las venas del Uchiha con sólo escuchar ese maldito nombre. Se contuvo para no activar el Sharingan, mataría a ese malnacido. No sólo había destruido a su familia y permitido que Itachi cargara con todo, además había arrasado con todo lo que alguna vez le había resultado vagamente querido.

En los años que Sasuke había estado fuera, no se había permitido pensar en sus compañeros o su maestro, los había dejado atrás junto con todo, pero al marcharse había sabido que estarían bien, seguirían con sus vidas y serían fieles ninjas de Konoha. Desde luego, no había esperado encontrarse después de cinco años con una villa oprimida, un Naruto condenado a muerte, un sensei seguramente muerto y una Sakura capaz de todo aquello. Era incómodo pensarlo.

Le resultaba irreal toda esa historia sobre Konoha, su cerebro no asimilaba que hubieran logrado someterlos de esa manera. Por lo que recordaba, todos sus compañeros no tenían precisamente un carácter sumiso y domeñable. Todo el relato parecía sacado de una pesadilla de Sakura, sin embargo, concordaba perfectamente con el estado en el que había encontrado a sus antiguos compañeros.

- Sasuke – llamó la pelirrosa sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¿Dónde estamos?

- En una de las guaridas de mi clan. – Contestó el Uchiha distraídamente, aun estaba procesando la información que había contado la kunoichi – Estabais en la puerta.

Sakura rió levemente, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Cómo podía reír y actuar con esa naturalidad después de vivir todo el horror que acababa de contar.

- No hay más que dejar de buscar algo para encontrarlo ¿verdad? – bromeó la muchacha.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza aun mirándola con curiosidad. Pensaba que habían llegado a la parte en la que ella se ponía a llorar después de contarles con todo lujo de detalles lo mal que lo habían pasado, pero sorprendentemente ella seguía como si nada.

No podía soportarlo, ¿por qué no podía hundirse?, ¿por qué no renegaba de todo y se hundía en la oscuridad?, ¿por qué no era como él? Debería entregarse al odio y la venganza por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir a manos de Danzou y sin embargo allí estaba, riéndose.

Sasuke no entendía la razón que le empujaba a desear ver todo eso en los ojos verdes de Sakura, quizá para no ser el único que sufría, tal vez para demostrarle a ella que el camino de la venganza que había elegido era el único posible cuando tu vida era destrozada de ese modo.

- Deja de mirarme así, no va a suceder – dijo Sakura calmadamente.

Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que la pelirrosa le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

- No voy a llorar ni nada así – dijo rodando los ojos – es lo que esperabas ¿no? La niña débil que sólo sabe llorar – sonrió – siento decepcionarte.

- Hasta dónde yo recuerdo es lo que solías hacer – replicó Sasuke con crueldad.

- Tus recuerdos llegan hasta mis doce años – contestó Sakura.

El Uchiha la miró unos segundos, ella tenía razón, hacía más de cinco años que no la veía, ya no era una niña de doce años que le seguía a todas partes parloteando. Había crecido, y no sólo físicamente, ¿dónde estaba la dulce y emotiva Sakura?

- Hmp…Has cambiado – murmuró Sasuke.

Ella hizo un gesto ambiguo con las manos.

- Lloro menos y pego más fuerte – contestó Sakura quitándole importancia – Comprendí que lamentarse no lleva a ningún sitio. Pero por lo demás no he cambiado tanto.

En ese momento, las tripas de la pelirrosa sonaron evidenciando que no había comido en varios días y su estómago reclamaba alimento. Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzada.

Sasuke contuvo un bufido de suficiencia. Ciertamente en algunos aspectos seguía siendo la misma. Igual de molesta.

- Sakura, creo que deberías comer algo – comentó Suigetsu con una carcajada y levantándose rápidamente. Tanto que provocó que la pelirrosa se tensara pegándose al asiento por la brusquedad del movimiento, se había acostumbrado a estar tan alerta que cualquier cosa le hacía prever un golpe o ataque. Había sido una reacción instintiva.

La ojijade cambió rápidamente el gesto a una sonrisa para tranquilizar al ninja de la niebla cuando comprendió que no había nada que temer, este se había quedado parado con expresión arrepentida.

- Creo que queda algo de la comida en la cocina, cara de pez – comentó Karin, sin perder la oportunidad de insultar a su compañero.

- No queremos envenenarla, zanahoria – contestó el shinobi.

- Al único al que voy a envenenar es a ti, tiburón escuálido – gruñó la pelirroja.

- Por lo menos así me ahorraré el tener que comer la porquería que preparas, cuatro ojos – contraatacó Suigetsu gritando.

Mientras tanto, Juugo se levantó caminando hacia la cocina para conseguir algo de comida, ignorando a sus compañeros.

- Sasuke, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí? – preguntó Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no habían hablado de si el Uchiha les permitía quedarse o, simplemente, ahora que ya no se morían les pondría de patitas en la calle.

- Yo… no te molestaremos… y cuándo Naruto se recupere nos iremos de aquí – prometió la pelirrosa incómoda – no creo que tarde mucho en despertar…

Sasuke la miraba mover los labios sin parar, formando palabras una detrás de otra, había dejado de escuchar hace rato. En verdad, continuaba haciendo muchas de las cosas que él recordaba, como la manía de hablar sin parar.

Kami, que se callara de una vez, los había acogido ¿no? Eso significaba que podían quedarse, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, ni que ella le prometiera chorradas,…_no te molestaremos…_ en su cabeza oyó su propia voz imitando la de la pelirrosa. Ya y un cuerno que no, era imposible que la molestia numero uno no molestase, y en cuanto a lo de marcharse cuando Naruto despertara, _ja,_ a ese idiota no lo sacaría de aquí ni con sacacorchos.

Empezaba a replantearse por qué mierda se había complicado la vida. Bueno, ahora tenía información sobre Konoha de primera mano, eso era útil. Pero estar de nuevo cerca de sus compañeros, le provocaba una extraña sensación. Era sorprendentemente fácil, era agradable recordar los viejos tiempos y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Era una trampa dulce y sutil, mirar los movimientos de la boca de Sakura e intentar averiguar en qué cosas había cambiado, cuales seguían igual. Era peligroso. Tenía que alejarse de ellos y pensar en cómo llevar a cabo su venganza según la nueva información que poseía sobre Danzou.

- …Y así fue como Orochimaru y yo tuvimos gemelos… - oyó Sasuke cuando volvió a prestar atención a Sakura.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el pelinegro descolocado.

- No me estabas escuchando – le acusó la kunoichi.

- No, – confesó Sasuke seriamente, volviendo a poner su cara de hielo – hablas mucho.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se preparó para replicar, pero el Uchiha se levantó cortando lo que iba a decir.

- Podéis quedaros – dijo llanamente y se volvió para irse.

- Sasuke…gracias – dijo Sakura con sinceridad olvidando toda molestia por el comentario anterior del pelinegro.

Él asintió de espaldas a ella y abandonó la estancia dejándola con Suigetsu y Karin, que seguían discutiendo.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Por fin se ha completado la historia de cómo abandonaron Konoha y llegaron a estar en el lamentable estado en el que Sasuke los encontró, espero que la explicación haya estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas._

_En cuanto a la reacción de Sasuke, él es inexpresivo en su mayoría, así que no podía poner que de pronto se mostrara horrorizado y abrazara a la pelirrosa prometiéndole que la ayudaría y que mataría a todos los malos por atreverse a tocarla. No sería muy Sasuke jeje. Además hay que tener en cuenta que si por él fuera convertiría Konoha en un agujero en el suelo para vengarse por lo de su clan. Aun así está algo resentido por todo lo que ha pasado y sus ganas de matar a Danzou van en aumento._

_No seais muy duras con Ino, la pobre está al borde del colapso por lo de su madre y todas las amenazas. ¿qué no haría una hija por su madre? _

_Dedico este capítulo a toda la gente de Chile que comenta o lee esta historia, desde que vi por las noticias la terrible tragedia que sufrió el país no he podido parar de pensar en todas las maravillosas chicas que conozco de fanfiction y que son de allí. Espero que estén todas bien. Desde aquí mando mis mejores deseos para que todo se recupere pronto y espero que al menos leyendo puedan evadirse un poco de la asquerosa realidad del mundo. Un beso muy grande y muchos ánimos. En especial para Valee 404 (espero tener noticas suyas pronto, me preocupa) y Ninfa Oscura, un abrazo muy grande chicas._

_Hasta pronto. Ela._


	6. Prohibido llorar

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 6. Prohibido llorar

Ya habían pasado días desde que llegaron a la guarida Uchiha, el tiempo allí pasaba de una manera irreal para Sakura.

Después de haber vivido la decadencia de Konoha, teniendo que estar alerta todo el tiempo, esperando siempre una nueva estrategia de Danzou y escondiéndose para acudir a reuniones secretas, ahora la tranquilidad de ese lugar la anestesiaba.

Cada día era similar al anterior, pasaba las horas junto a Naruto que aun no había despertado, siempre estaba en su cuarto a pesar de que ella se había trasladado a otro, bajaba a comer algo, a veces Suigetsu la acompañaba, otras conversaba con Karin o Juugo, a Sasuke prácticamente no lo veía y no había vuelto a hablar con él desde que le contó todo lo sucedido.

Se esforzaba mucho por no buscar al pelinegro para no molestarle, era mejor así. Si se acercaba demasiado sólo conseguiría sufrir, preocuparse más por él y dañar más su corazón. Y sinceramente, ya tenía suficiente.

Estaba tan cansada y sentía que se ahogaba en ese lugar, sin salir, siempre contemplando cómo Naruto no despertaba a pesar de que habían pasado suficientes días para que se recuperara.

Y se sentía tan sola. Taka le agradaba, a pesar de que discutiera con Karin de vez en cuando, amabas tenían fuerte carácter y chocaban a menudo. La verdad era que los compañeros de Sasuke la habían aceptado bastante bien, la trataban con normalidad, como si siempre hubiera estado allí a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias bajo las que se había "unido" al grupo, pero aun así no lograban hacerla olvidar la preocupación por el rubio.

Antes, mientras estaban en Konoha, Sakura siempre estaba en movimiento, sabía lo que debía hacer, o al menos intentaba ser fuerte para no caer, manteniéndose en continua acción, con una constante afluencia de adrenalina en sus venas, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que observar y eso estaba aplastando su espíritu.

Pero como siempre, su fuerte orgullo le impedía mostrarse débil ante los demás. Por muy mal que se sintiera por dentro, su rostro siempre mostraba una sonrisa y reía, hablaba y bromeaba con los Taka como si nada sucediera, como si su alma no se partiera cada vez que subía a la habitación de Naruto y le veía tumbado sin reaccionar.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke andaba a zancadas por el pasillo con su katana sobre el hombro, iba a salir a practicar un poco, necesitaba liberar tensiones. Esos días había sentido la guarida como una cárcel. Aunque era muy grande, sus paredes se estrechaban oprimiéndole y creía saber la razón. La molesta mota rosa y el rubio perdedor.

Desde el día que los trajo allí, no había vuelto a entrar en la habitación de Naruto. No quería verlo y sentirse otra vez como a los doce años, no quería tener sentimientos de fraternidad ni de amistad. Esos no servían para nada cuando lo que quieres es ser el más fuerte, no cuando lo odias todo y desprecias al mundo, y ese era el camino que había elegido.

Entonces, ¿por qué mierda no podía concentrarse?.

Se pasaba horas en la oscuridad de su habitación rumiando su venganza, buscando un plan para llevarla a cabo, repitiéndose su odio por Danzou, rememorando las palabras de Madara cuando le contó la verdadera historia de Itachi, viendo en su cabeza una y otra vez el rostro de su hermano cuando acabó con él, todas las imágenes de su infancia en las que le protegió.

Pero siempre, cuando más negros eran sus pensamientos terminaba desviándose sin darse cuenta hacia sus dos ex-compañeros que se hallaban tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Había intentado mantener las distancias con Sakura, no había vuelto a hablar con ella, pero inexplicablemente había cogido la manía de observarla sin que ella lo notara, era demencial, pero no podía evitarlo. Le crispaba su actitud de alegría y esperaba verla caer en cualquier momento, se sentía como un niño que disfrutaba arrancando las alas a las mariposas.

Era un sentimiento de completa destrucción, deseaba contemplar como la pureza de Sakura se transformaba en negro odio, cómo debía ser después de todo lo que había sufrido. Ansiaba con todo su oscuro corazón ver a ese ángel arder. Tal como lo había hecho él cuando eligió la venganza sobre todas las cosas. Así ya no estaría solo en la oscuridad.

Pero ese momento nunca llegaba, a pesar de observarla en las sombras. Todas las noches ella salía de su habitación y se acurrucaba en la cama de Naruto abrazándolo como un peluche, pero no lloraba ni gritaba.

Caminando, pasó por delante de la habitación del rubio y se quedó paralizado al escuchar una voz proveniente del interior.

- …_A tu lado he podido estar, siempre yo observé tu empeño. Cada viaje te vi emprender admirando tu valor. Si mi fuerza puede ayudar a que se realice un sueño… -_ Era la voz de Sakura la que cantaba delicadamente en susurros.

Observó por la puerta entreabierta, sin entrar, cómo la pelirrosa estaba sentada junto a Naruto acariciándole el pelo y cantándole igual que a un niño. Parecía tan frágil, a pesar de estar de espaldas a él podía ver su triste expresión reflejada en el cristal de la ventana que poseía la habitación.

- Naruto…despierta por favor – suplicó la muchacha – te necesito.

Algo que no pudo identificar le molestó al contemplar la escena y crispó los puños. Una risilla burlona a su lado le sobresaltó. Junto a él estaba Suigetsu que le miraba negando divertido con la cabeza, cómo riéndose de un chiste que sólo él entendía.

- ¿Espiando a la hermosa Sakura? – preguntó socarronamente en susurros. No esperó a la respuesta de Sasuke y entró en la habitación saludando a la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha, desde las sombras del umbral, observó sin ser visto cómo la kunoichi cambiaba radicalmente su rostro para formar una sonrisa antes de volverse. Sería una actriz estupenda pensó el pelinegro.

_La hermosa Sakura._

Tsk. Se estaba cansando de tener siempre a Suigetsu recordándole lo "hermosa" que era, ya se había dado cuenta de que Sakura se había transformado en una mujer deseable, tenía bonitas curvas y atrayentes labios rosados. Claro que lo había notado, contrariamente a la creencia popular, él sí que tenía hormonas. Por Kami ¿Qué adolescente de dieciocho años no las tenía por muy vengador que fuera?.

Pero desechaba todos sus impulsos poniendo en orden sus prioridades. Y en ese momento, las mujeres estaban fuera de su lista, por mucho que a veces sintiera el fuego del deseo correr por sus venas.

Desechando estúpidos pensamientos, se largó de allí dirigiéndose hacia la salida para comenzar con lo que había salido a hacer, entrenar. Ese día no pensaba parar hasta que se cayera del cansancio, así evitaría divagar sobre tonterías.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura llevaba horas hablando con Suigetsu, el espadachín de Taka era una agradable compañía. Después de pasar tiempo con él, había comprendido que sus intentos de flirteo no eran sino bromas para hacerla reír, le resultaba extraño que alguien tan vital y risueño acompañara a Sasuke.

Hablaban de muchas cosas, aunque por una especie de acuerdo tácito que ninguno había pronunciado, evitaban el tema de la venganza de Sasuke. La pelirrosa no quería recordar que el Uchiha seguía hundiéndose cada vez más y a Suigetsu simplemente no le parecía un tema agradable para charlar, y dado que ella no había preguntado, él tampoco contestó.

El miembro de Taka le había contado la historia de cómo el Uchiha le liberó de Orochimaru y así se unió a su grupo. Y también que algún día aspiraba a empuñar a Samehada, la espada de Kisame.

Sakura le había hablado de la antigua Konoha, el equipo siete… Había sido agradable rememorar buenos tiempos, aunque al llegar a la parte en la que Sasuke se marchó, ella se había entristecido un poco.

- Él siempre fue así, frío y distante – contaba la pelirrosa – pero cuando estábamos los tres juntos parecía olvidar un poco su faceta de hielo, competía con Naruto y ellos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Siempre superándose y trabajando juntos. Naruto se parece a ti, estoy segura de que cuando despierte te caerá bien, él es como un sol, brillante y abrasador.

- Me cuesta creer que fuera el mejor amigo de Sasuke – rió Suigetsu – son demasiado opuestos.

- Siempre peleaban – reconoció la pelirrosa entre carcajadas – pero tenían un vínculo especial, Naruto siempre ha considerado a Sasuke su mejor amigo aun cuando él se marchó. Luchó durante años por traerlo de vuelta… puede ser muy estúpido y noble cuando se lo propone. Decía que cumpliría su promesa. – Sakura parecía perdida en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Promesa? – indagó Suigetsu.

- El día que Sasuke se marchó, fueron a buscarle… yo le pedí a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta…Trae a Sasuke, le dije, es lo único que te pediré en toda mi vida – La pelirrosa bufó y negó con la cabeza – Fui tan estúpida, por mi culpa Naruto salió herido tantas veces, todo por cumplir esa promesa.

El ninja de la niebla la miró en silencio, hacía rato que parecía hablar para sí misma, así que la dejó seguir, sabía que necesitaba descargarse. Podía ver en su rostro lo culpable que se sentía, y él había llegado a apreciarla.

Al principio, al verla le había parecido hermosa y había considerado añadirla a su lista de conquistas, pero al acercarse a ella había descubierto lo dulce que era, ella no era el tipo de chica con el que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, de esas con las que estás una noche y al día siguiente no tienes ni que recordar su nombre al marcharte.

De modo que había desechado todo intento más allá de la amistad, Sakura no era una chica para él de eso estaba seguro, y cuanto más hablaba con ella más se daba cuenta de lo equivocado de su primera impresión. La pelirrosa podía llegar a ser una gran amiga, pero lo que despertaba en él, más que el deseo era un instinto de protección. Además para él estaba más que claro que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

- Discúlpame, Suigetsu – dijo Sakura levantándose – creo que voy a dar una vuelta.

Y salió como un bólido de la habitación.

- ¿Ya te ha dado calabazas, pececito? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta pocos minutos después.

- ¿Acaso estás celosa, zanahoria? – contraatacó Suigetsu encarando a la pelirroja.

- Por ti – lanzó una amarga carcajada – en tus sueños.

- Oh, es cierto. Tú estás… "enamorada de Sasuke-kun"- se burló imitando una voz chillona.

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo ella seriamente con un ligero sonrojo.

- Claro que no. Pero te gusta, por eso sigues aquí – rió Suigetsu – deberías haberte dado cuenta ya de que no le interesas.

- ¡Piérdete, baka! – contestó Karin furiosa.

- ¡Ojalá pudiera perderte a ti de vista!

Y ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas, Karin furiosa y Suigetsu riéndose por haber conseguido molestarla.

. */*/*/*/* .

Hacía rato que había comenzado a llover, Sasuke casi lo agradeció en un primer momento, el agua fría resbalando por su piel aliviaba sus cansados músculos y se llevaba la suciedad del entrenamiento y el sudor. Pero pasado un rato, estaba empapado y sus sandalias ninja se hundían en el barro, así que decidió que ya había entrenado suficiente, después de todo, estaba agotado de estar toda la tarde haciendo ejercicio.

Se encaminó cansadamente cargando con la katana en una mano, hasta el lugar dónde había dejado su haori colgado bajo un árbol, para recogerlo y entrar de nuevo en la guarida, pero algo llamó su atención.

De pie bajo la lluvia, asomándose al borde de uno de los precipicios que bajaba al río, se encontraba una delgada y empapada figura pelirrosa. Entornó los ojos para cerciorarse de que la había visto bien, ¿Qué hacía Sakura allí?

Decidió acercarse, le ponía nervioso verla tan cerca del precipicio, era peligroso. No entendía cómo podía ser tan imprudente, ¿es que acaso no veía que podía caerse? Se le congeló la sangre tan sólo de pensarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba preocupando más de lo establecido, ya se ocuparía de abofetearse mentalmente cuando estuvieran dentro.

- Sakura – la llamó cuando estuvo a pocos metros.

- Sasuke-kun – la pelirrosa alzó la cabeza pero no se giró.

_¿kun?_ Había notado que ella ya no le llamaba así y le resultó extraño volver a oír el sufijo que Sakura no había pronunciado desde el día que la encontró.

- Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó el pelinegro con voz grave.

- ¿Has deseado alguna vez volar tan alto como para dejar de ver el suelo? ¿Tanto que lo dejes todo atrás y así puedas olvidar? – Preguntó la chica – No, claro que no. Tú jamás pensarías esas tonterías.

- Ven aquí – ordenó el Uchiha. No le estaba gustando el rumbo de la situación.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para mirarle pero no se acercó, estaba empapada y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

- Creo que sé por qué Naruto no despierta. Es por mí culpa, él quería quedarse en Konoha y yo le obligué a huir, prefería morir por la villa a ser considerado un traidor aunque fuera injustamente, no quería abandonar a sus compañeros, pero yo se lo pedí. Él siempre está sacrificándose por mí, porque soy egoísta, no hago más que pedirle cosas y le hago daño. No despierta porque no quiere, no tiene motivos. No despierta por mi culpa.

- Entonces es más idiota de lo que pensaba – dictaminó Sasuke seriamente - ¿eso son lágrimas? Pensaba que ya no llorabas Sa-ku-ra.

- Es la lluvia – contestó alejándose por fin del borde del precipicio y haciendo que el Uchiha respirara más tranquilo - ¡Es la estúpida lluvia!

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos al verla gritar con furia y descargar un puñetazo contra un árbol haciendo que saliera volando. No había mentido cuando dijo que pegaba más fuerte.

- ¡¿Porqué tuvo que pasar todo esto? , ¡¿Por qué a nosotros? – Seguía gritando con ira - ¡Todo es culpa suya! ¡Les odio! ¡Les detesto! ¡Lo han destruido todo! ¡LES ODIO!

Sasuke observaba paralizado la escena. Era el momento que había estado esperando, la caída de Sakura en el odio. ¿Entonces, por qué no podía disfrutarlo? Sentía como que algo estaba mal, eso no debía ser así, ella era un ser dulce, no era el tipo de persona que es cruel intencionadamente, no estaba en su naturaleza odiar con esa intensidad.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, el Uchiha vio con claridad el dolor en los ojos verdes de ella y comprendió que no podía dejar que se consumiera, Sakura no era como él y nunca lo sería. El pelinegro sintió que sería una terrible pérdida dejar que se apagara su luz.

Jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero Sakura era fuerte, mucho más que él, tal vez no en combate pero si en esencia, ella podía aguantar todo el dolor sin caer en la misma oscuridad que él, porque repelía las tinieblas, Sakura era su propia luz que iluminaba todo alrededor.

- ¡Acabaré con ellos! ¡Quiero que paguen! – seguía descargándose la pelirrosa golpeando todo a su alcance - ¡Naruto me odia por su culpa!

- Sakura, ya basta – ordenó el pelinegro acercándose a ella. Debía parar, de tanto golpear arboles sus puños sangraban y estaba empapada.

- ¡Cállate! – Bramó volviéndose hacia él – No hagas como si te preocuparas por mí. ¡¿Cuándo te he importado, eh? - se había acercado a Sasuke y daba pequeños y furiosos golpes en su pecho, él seguía inmóvil, aguantando las sacudidas, dejando que ella sacara todo el veneno que tenía dentro - ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitamos? ¡¿Cuándo Pain lo destruyó todo? ¡¿Cuándo condenaron a Naruto a muerte? ¡¿Cuándo ese ANBU casi me vi… - Sakura interrumpió sus gritos y tomó aire cuando Sasuke atrapó sus muñecas.

Los ojos del Uchiha se oscurecieron peligrosamente aunque no mostraron el Sharingan. _¿Qué ese ANBU casi qué? _

- ¡Te odio! ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡Te o-d-i-o! – le gritó pronunciando lo más claramente posible mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Él sólo la soltó cuando la pelirrosa se dejó caer en su pecho derrotada, aferrándose a él mientras las lágrimas sacaban todo el dolor que había guardado dentro.

_Te odio_. Esas dos palabras resonaban en los oídos de Sasuke agrandando el vacío oscuro de su corazón, hundiéndole todavía más. ¿Qué más da? Nadie se daría cuenta de que sus ojos estaban un poco más fríos, con una capa de hielo un poco más gruesa.

_Te amo._ El recuerdo de una Sakura más joven le vino a la mente. Era la misma imagen que presenciaba ahora trasladada en el tiempo, ella también lloraba en aquella ocasión. Resultaba curioso lo parecidas que eran las escenas y la gran diferencia entre las dos.

- No estabas, te marchaste, ¿porqué, porqué tuviste que irte? – Su ira se había esfumado, sólo lloraba abrazándole – Tú habrías sabido que hacer…

Sakura sólo sollozaba y temblaba pegada al cuerpo del pelinegro. Sasuke no se había movido, las palabras acusadoras de la pelirrosa le habían calado más que la lluvia, ella nunca le había reprochado nada. Quizá por eso tomó conciencia del daño que debió hacerle al marcharse.

- Hmp. Habría hecho lo mismo que tú – dijo el pelinegro a regañadientes.

No la abrazaba, él no era del tipo de persona que sabe como ofrecer consuelo, tampoco es que quisiera darlo, pero si Sakura necesitaba desahogarse podía aferrarse a él si quería, no era desagradable sentir su tibio cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Le había dicho que le odiaba, una extraña sensación le pinchaba desde dentro, algo que no lograba identificar… ¿remordimiento? No, él no sentía esas cosas, él no sentía nada, tanto le daba que ella le quisiera o le despreciara… o eso se esforzaba por pensar haciendo cada vez más grueso el muro que cubría su maltratado corazón.

_Tu habrías sabido que hacer_…

No creía que hubiera habido mucha diferencia, seguramente él habría sido uno de los primeros en ser detenido, Danzou odiaba a los Uchiha por norma. Sakura había hecho hasta lo imposible por Naruto y por Konoha, pero ella siempre se menospreciaba, en eso no había cambiado, no era capaz de verse con claridad, sin embargo, para él era evidente lo mucho que había crecido.

Ella nunca lo supo, pero el corazón de Sakura siempre fue el más fuerte de los tres y él se había dado cuenta desde el principio.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Al final la pobre Sakura ha estallado jaja era inevitable después de estar aguantando toda esa tensión. Y Sasuke, un poco cabroncete al principio, quería que se quebrara aunque luego ha comprendido que no podía dejar que sucediera (aunque tampoco es que haya hecho mucho ¿no?) se ha mantenido en su línea de indiferente, está allí para que la pelirrosa grite y se descargue pero no hace nada por consolarla, eso no sería propio de él._

_Naruto sigue inconsciente… hay que darle un poco más de expectación jaja (lo siento) Ah, por cierto, la canción que Sakura le canta ehh, en realidad la oí en un anime y como me recordó tanto a Naruto esa frase no pude contenerme a añadirla jaja (una tontería mía, no sé si he hecho bien)_

_Se me olvidó contestar _nidia_uchiha _que me pidió que en este fic en vez de Shikaino pusiera Shikatema, es lo que pensaba poner jaja así que dalo por hecho. Aunque será poquito lo aviso, no me extenderé mucho con ellos._

_Contestando a _Sakura kunoicho no power _que tenía algunas dudas del anterior capítulo: el que muere es Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru. Nuestro vago preferido está bien vivito, furioso pero vivo. Por lo tanto el que se trae a Kurenai a vivir con su familia es Shikamaru. Y sobre Sakura lo que le hizo el ANBU fue una especie de aviso tratando de abusar de ella pero no la violó (pobre mi niña). Espero haber solucionado tus dudas ;)_

_Bueno doy las gracias a todos los lectores que me dejaron tan bonitos reviews :D ya sé que lo digo siempre pero no me canso de agradecerles, animan realmente a escribir._

_Besos Ela._


	7. No olvides quién eres

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 7. No olvides quién eres

Llevaban un rato bajo la lluvia, y estaban empapados. Sakura ya no lloraba, pero había entrado en una especie de estado ausente en el que sólo tiritaba y continuaba abrazada a Sasuke, era como si no quisiera volver a enfrentarse a la realidad. Lo malo de esto era que si seguían allí lo más seguro sería que la kunoichi se congelara, él por su parte parecía inmune al frío.

_Maldita molestia._

Con un ágil movimiento, el Uchiha se quitó el haori que llevaba puesto sin abrochar y se lo colocó a la pelirrosa sobre los hombros. Había llegado al borde de su resistencia por una tarde, ni todo el frío de la lluvia le hacía dejar de prestar atención al sutil roce de la ropa mojada de Sakura contra su piel cada vez que ella temblaba de frío.

No podía creer cómo después de la terrible escena que acababa de presenciar, sus hormonas parecían haber montado una fiesta haciendo hervir su sangre cuando la pelirrosa le miró confusa con sus ojos verdes, ya limpios de dolor y odio, y él vio cómo su camiseta se pegaba sugerentemente a sus curvas haciendo que resaltaran.

Definitivamente, tenía que dejar de hablar con Suigetsu, era igual de pervertido que Kakashi y ahora le había transformado a él en uno. Tanto comentarle acerca de lo bien dotada que estaba su ex-compañera había dejado huella en su cerebro. _Tsk, estúpido tiburón_.

…_Vamos, Sasuke, no me digas que no lo has notado, sí parece una de las protagonistas del Icha Icha…_

…_Y ese pelo rosa tan exótico ¿nee?... _

…_Seguro que tiene la piel suave, tú fuiste su compañero de equipo, alguna vez tuviste que tocarla, dime, dime ¿es suave? Aunque claro cuando erais compañeros ella era una niña y seguro que no tenía… TODO eso…_

En cuanto llegara al interior, Sasuke se prometió que quemaría toda la colección del Icha Icha de Suigetsu. Si el ninja no sabía mantenerse cuerdo no podía leer esas cosas, y encima lo único que lograba era calentarle la cabeza a él.

La pelirrosa le miraba sonrojada mientras se envolvía en la prenda que el muchacho le había prestado para protegerse del frío. Bien, pensó Sasuke, así impediría que la vista se le desviase a terrenos prohibidos.

Sin decir una palabra se encaminaron hacia el interior de la guarida Uchiha. Sakura parecía aun un tanto conmocionada por su arranque de ira, y Sasuke libraba una batalla interna consigo mismo preguntándose a qué demonios estaba jugando, había decidido no acercarse a ella ni a Naruto y había fracasado estrepitosamente.

No sólo no había podido dejar de pensar en ellos, sino que estaba preocupado por el idiota del Dobe aunque ni siquiera se lo hubiera propuesto, y por Kami, contemplar a Sakura bajo la lluvia había hecho que necesitara una ducha fría urgente, ¿desde cuándo la molestia era tan…? _Joder, maldito Suigetsu_.

Podía sentir lo peligroso que era tenerlos tan cerca y lo fácil que le resultaba. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensar cuando se acercó a Sakura entre la lluvia, había actuado por instinto y había estado allí para que ella se desahogara. Estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo y eso era aun peor.

No quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Naruto despertara, bueno no creía que le pidiera que regresara a Konoha cuando ni él mismo podía volver a la villa, pero sabía que no se libraría de él. Podía vivir en el mismo sitio que Sakura y no hablar con ella en días, la pelirrosa ya no le buscaba y eso lo hacía más fácil, pero no creía que con el Dobe tuviera la misma suerte. El rubio lo perseguiría hasta en el baño si no tenía cuidado.

Lo tendría siempre acosándole con sus "Teme" "dattebayo" y acabaría colmándole la paciencia hasta que pelearan… Hubo un tiempo en el que echó eso de menos, pero ahora sólo sentía que tenía que evitar por todos los medios que Naruto volviera a interferir en sus pensamientos. Ya estaba suficientemente distraído con su sola presencia.

Y por otro lado, tampoco podía ignorar otro peligroso aspecto. Siempre había pensado en su excompañero cómo "Naruto", más concretamente cómo "el idiota del Dobe", pero no debía olvidarse de que lo que estaba haciendo era esconder al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y no quería ni pensar en la de problemas que podía acarrearle eso si _alguien_ se enteraba.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? – preguntó el Uchiha con tranquilidad cuando notó que la pelirrosa frenaba sus pasos. Se volvió para mirarla y vio cómo ella le tendía la ropa que le había prestado mientras mantenía su vista en el suelo.

- Voy a darme una ducha – explicó la chica mirándole por fin. Tenía frío después de estar tanto rato bajo la lluvia y necesitaba un buen baño caliente.

- Sígueme – ordenó Sasuke.

_Mierda._ Pensó el pelinegro interiormente, ¿es que no podía mantenerse callado como siempre?

- El baño está por ahí – replicó Sakura, que ya parecía haber recuperado la funcionalidad de su cerebro para procesar la información.

- Tsk. Suigetsu está allí y seguramente no se moverá en las próximas dos horas – explicó molesto mientras continuaba andando seguido de la pelirrosa – y créeme, no querrás bañarte con él cerca, a su lado Kakashi parece una recatada monja.

Sakura lo miró conteniendo una carcajada. ¿Eso había sido un chiste? Sonaba como uno. ¿Acababa de presenciar el primer chiste de Uchiha Sasuke?

El Uchiha había notado el chakra de ese tiburón dando vueltas en la bañera y sabía que sus baños solían durar varias horas, además con la habilidad de Suigetsu para ocultarse en el agua, apostaría su katana a que en cuanto sintiera acercarse a Sakura se escondería como un pervertido. Ya lo había intentado con Karin – _puede que sea fea y no la aguante, pero tiene un lindo trasero –_ se excusó el ninja de la niebla. Aunque desgraciadamente para él, la pelirroja contaba con su habilidad especial que le había permitido sacarlo de una dolorosa patada.

- ¿Qué? – Espetó el pelinegro repentinamente malhumorado al notar la carcajada contenida de la chica – Entra. – ordenó señalando una puerta, mejor dicho, la puerta de su cuarto. _Genial, Sasuke, te has lucido. ¿Qué parte de no acercarte a Sakura no has comprendido? _

Sakura le miró reticente. Toda esa situación se le antojaba muy incómoda, estaba avergonzada de haberle gritado así, no debía haber explotado de esa manera delante de él. No sabía qué le había ocurrido para sentirse de pronto tan furiosa, definitivamente descendía cada vez más en el camino hacia la locura.

- Hay un baño – explicó escuetamente el Uchiha al verla dudar. Todavía no sabía cómo se le había ido todo de las manos, su voz le traicionaba todo el tiempo poniendo palabras en sus labios que no hacían más que empeorarlo todo.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y siguió a Sasuke al interior. Después de todo, ya habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas extrañas como para pararse a pensar en que ocurría. Porque si se detenía a analizar la situación, la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada otra vez.

A ver, había gritado a Sasuke con todo el resentimiento acumulado por años, había golpeado todo lo que tenía al alcance de la mano maldiciendo a Danzou y jurando que acabaría con él y sus subordinados, había golpeado también a Sasuke, aunque sin dañarle demasiado, luego le había abrazado y sorprendentemente, él no se había quejado sino que le había prestado su haori para que no tuviera frío, y ahora la estaba invitando a usar su baño.

Haciendo el resumen en su cabeza llegó a la conclusión de que era una de las situaciones más raras en las que se había visto envuelta, y desde luego, que el pelinegro caminara delante de ella sin camisa no la ayudaba a creer que todo eso fuera realidad.

Al principio ni siquiera se había percatado ya que estaba demasiado ocupada volviéndose una perturbada. Pero cuando llegaron a la guarida, se encontró de pronto mirando embelesada como los músculos de la espalda de Sasuke se tensaban cuando él hacía algún movimiento.

Sasuke encendió la luz de la habitación. La estancia era tal y como Sakura la había imaginado, sosa.

A la derecha de la puerta había una cama de sábanas oscuras pegada a la pared, al fondo y a la izquierda se encontraba un gran armario de madera con los típicos abanicos Uchiha grabados, junto a él una ventana de esas que poseía la guarida y que no era posible ver desde fuera. A parte de eso la habitación poseía otra puerta, presumiblemente la del baño, en la pared izquierda, y una mesa con un espejo en la pared derecha.

Todo estaba muy recogido, no había nada que evidenciara que alguien dormía allí, salvo unos cuantos rollos ninja de papel y unos shurikens que estaban en la mesa. Incluso las paredes estaban pintadas de un color ocre sin ningún cuadro ni adorno. Lo que Sakura había dicho, sosa.

- …Sasuke… - llamó la pelirrosa vacilante.

Él se volvió para mirarla impasible.

- Yo… siento haberte gritado – se disculpó avergonzada – no debería haber dicho todas esas cosas… sé que no tienes la culpa y no estuvo bien que te reclamara todo eso.

- … … - el Uchiha siguió con su mirada azabache clavada en ella sin que ningún tipo de emoción surcara su rostro – Tienes derecho a odiarme. Me odiarías más todavía si supieras todo lo que he hecho y lo que aún me queda.

Sakura no sabía que es lo que quería decir con esa última frase, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

- Sasuke, yo no te odio… cuando te dije eso no lo pensaba en realidad – explicó la pelirrosa – no te odio a ti… sino a mí.

_Me odio por no odiarte, por haberte querido tanto que me dolía el corazón sólo para comprender que no era nada para ti. Me odio por ser débil, por no haber podido defender lo importante para mí, por haber puesto tanto peso sobre los hombros de Naruto esperando cosas de él que debería haber conseguido por mí misma, por no haberle protegido lo suficiente…_

Pero todo eso jamás salió de sus labios, sino que se quedó en sus ojos para que Sasuke pudiera leer claramente la culpa en ellos.

- Hmp – _Muérdete la lengua y cállate Uchiha_ pensó el pelinegro, pero su voz volvió a traicionarle de nuevo – Escúchame Sakura, y escúchame bien porque sólo lo diré una vez – dijo acercándose.

- Lo que le pasa a Naruto no es culpa tuya, - declaró mirándola a los ojos con intensidad - tú le salvaste, está vivo gracias a ti y si no sabe apreciarlo no se merece que te angusties por él. Y en cuanto a Konoha, hiciste más de lo que estaba en tu mano por la villa. Así que de ningún modo quiero volver a ver lo que he visto en tus ojos hoy, esos sentimientos oscuros no están en tu naturaleza. La venganza y la oscuridad no son para ti. Puedes odiar, a Danzou, a mí, si eso es lo que quieres, pero no olvides quién eres.

Sakura le miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes, se había quedado sin palabras y había estado conteniendo la respiración, tan impactada por lo que le estaba diciendo que ni siquiera había notado lo cerca que estaba, la piel le ardía de tan sólo pensar en su contacto.

La pelirrosa alargó una mano hasta casi rozar su mejilla y él se tensó imperceptiblemente.

¿Sería real, o sólo otra ilusión de su mente? Ese tipo de cosas eran las que le solía decir cuando lo imaginaba consolándola en Konoha, pero ahora parecía tan de verdad, incluso podía percibir ese aroma inconfundible que le caracterizaba, a menta y limpio, ¿cómo podía imaginarse algo con tanta intensidad?

Con indecisión, movió la mano hasta apartar un mechón de su flequillo con delicadeza. Ante esta acción, Sasuke ensanchó un poco los ojos con sorpresa y se apartó bruscamente un segundo después, como si su sólo contacto le quemara.

- Toma – el pelinegro le tendió una toalla y algo de ropa que había sacado de su armario – puedes usar el baño. No te entretengas, yo también necesito una ducha – añadió dándole la espalda.

Cohibida, la pelirrosa tomó lo que le daba y se metió rápidamente en el baño cerrando el pestillo. Se apoyó en la puerta suspirando y cerrando los ojos un instante, cogiendo fuerzas para asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Tratar con Sasuke era desconcertante, parecía tener un trastorno bipolar, tan pronto se pasaba días sin hablar con ella, como de pronto le decía todo eso para después apartarse igual que si fuera contagiosa.

Tomó aire y desterró de su cabeza todos esos confusos pensamientos, ahora sólo quería que la calidez del agua se llevara toda su tensión y angustia. Dejó la toalla en el colgador y observó la ropa que Sasuke le había dado.

_Maldición. _

No entendía cómo los Uchiha pudieron llegar a ser ninjas tan poderosos si se pasaban el día bordando su puñetero símbolo a todo.

En sus manos sostenía una camiseta azul marino a la que por supuesto no le faltaba el abanico Uchiha - _Como a todo en ese maldito lugar_ pensó Sakura – y era demasiado grande para ella, se parecía a las que solía quitarle a Naruto en Konoha para dormir, seguramente pertenecía a Sasuke.

Involuntariamente la acercó a su rostro para olerla…

Indudablemente era suya.

La pelirrosa crispó los labios y lanzó a un lado la prenda. No debía volver a caer en eso, ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para añadirle además sus estúpidos sentimientos. Una cosa era delirar con que Sasuke la consolaba cuando tenía problemas, eso era irreal después de todo, y otra cosa muy distinta era volver a sentir algo por el verdadero Uchiha.

Era indudable que quería a Sasuke, había sido su compañero, había estado enamorada de él, era inevitable que se preocupara por que estuviera bien y que deseara que volviera con ellos, que saliera de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y se diera cuenta de que Naruto y ella siempre estarían ahí para él. Deseaba salvarlo, aunque fuera de sí mismo.

Pero a lo que ya no estaba dispuesta era a intentar que él la quisiera, a hacer cualquier cosa para ganarse su aprobación. No volvería a rebajarse por él, ahora ella tenía su orgullo y no lo lanzaría por la borda.

***********

En cuanto la pelirrosa había cerrado la puerta del baño, Sasuke había lanzado un resoplido de alivio. La tensión que se había formado en la habitación en esos últimos segundos era palpable.

No podía creerlo, su maldita bocaza le había hecho decir todas esas cosas, normalmente se callaba, y no entendía por qué razón, la sola presencia de Sakura provocaba que actuara inconscientemente. Era demencial.

Se pasó una mano por la cara cerrando los ojos, y recordó la sensación de agradable electricidad que había sentido cuando las yemas de los dedos de la pelirrosa rozaron su rostro al apartar su flequillo. No entendía por qué la había dejado llegar tan lejos, nunca permitía que nadie le tocara.

Respiró agitadamente. Estaba necesitando bastante autocontrol para no recordar que ella estaba sólo a unos metros, duchándose. Kami ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Las perversiones eran cosa de Suigetsu no suya, se estaba volviendo un depravado.

Pero no podía evitar lo que Sakura le provocaba, era lo único diferente al negro odio y la venganza que había sentido en mucho tiempo. El deseo que desencadenaba en él verla le hacía sentir vivo.

Desde que se enteró de la verdad sobre su clan, se había sentido vacío por dentro, un muerto cuyo único propósito es vengarse, nada podía hacerle sentir. Y ahora, por efímero y detestable que fuera, sus hormonas le hacían reaccionar al ver a la pelirrosa recordándole que estaba vivo y tenía instintos.

Tsk. Debía controlarse y concentrarse en su verdadera meta, las distracciones no eran buenas aunque fueran tan… apetecibles.

Abrió los ojos y miró su reflejo en el espejo de la pared derecha de su habitación que quedaba frente a él. Observó los ojos del que le devolvía la mirada, fríos y sin emoción, un autentico vengador, así debía continuar. Lo de esa tarde no volvería a repetirse. Él tampoco debía olvidar quién era.

_

* * *

__Hola!!!_

_Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo con las últimas fuerzas vitales de mi cuerpo :S Es el peor día post-fiesta de mi vida, no sabía que me podía encontrar tan mal jajaja :S Pero bueno es lo bueno y me he arrastrado como un gusano hasta el ordenador para escribir y este es el resultado, ya me diréis si mi agonía merece la pena jaja (que exagerada soy)_

_Bueno este capítulo es un poco la "segunda parte" del anterior, estuve pensando en ponerlo todo junto pero no me gustaba como quedaba y lo separé, el resultado es que este ha quedado un poco cortito pero bueno._

_En cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura, estos pobres dan un paso para delante y dos para atrás. La pelirrosa da una medio disculpa por gritarle y él sigue tan antisocial como siempre con fobia al contacto humano._

_Oh, ¿Qué os ha parecido la faceta Icha Icha de Suigetsu-kun? Jajajaja_

_En el próximo capítulo Naruto cobrará más protagonismo jeje era por si lo habíais echado de menos._

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews :D_

_Me voy a tomarme un café con sal (y con morfina) ojalá. Besos Ela._


	8. Usuratonkachi

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 8. Usuratonkachi

Pasaron un par de días y todo siguió más o menos igual para Sakura. Después de su "acercamiento", si es que podía llamarse así, Sasuke había estado más huraño que nunca, ni siquiera le había visto cuando comían, ni se lo había encontrado casualmente. La evitaba, para la pelirrosa estaba claro.

Bueno, si no le veía, al menos no se volvería loca intentando interpretar que le pasaba por la mente.

Tras haberse desahogado, se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque estaba triste por los escasos progresos de Naruto, al menos no sentía que todo se le venía encima.

Había tomado la costumbre de hablar con el rubio con la esperanza de que pudiera oírla, abría las cortinas de su habitación con una sonrisa para darse ánimos y dejar que el sol iluminara la estancia habitualmente en penumbra.

- Hoy he hecho ramen para comer, Naruto – le decía la pelirrosa – te habría gustado, había sobrado mucho pero Juugo se lo ha comido, ¿te hablé de Juugo no?

Sin esperar respuesta Sakura seguía relatándole las pocas cosas que variaban su día a día. Cada vez algo diferente, o no.

- He vuelto a discutir con Karin. Tsk, siempre tiene que molestarme y discutir conmigo. Me ha llamado frentona pelo de chicle, ¿pero quién se habrá creído? Es una engreída con pelo de escoba – le contaba indignada – sólo porque Suigetsu se lleva bien conmigo, hoy nos trajo flores, yo creo que está celosa, y eso que siempre están peleando. Es un poco chillona.

Siempre le contaba mil cosas, pero por alguna razón, jamás mencionaba a Sasuke. Muchas veces quería hablarle de él pero cuando comenzaba se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué iba a contarle? Que su amigo ni siquiera entraba a verlo, que pese a haber acabado con su hermano seguía perdido en la sombra, hundiéndose cada vez más. No podía decirle eso.

Por esa razón siempre evitaba tocar el tema, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y que ello le causaría tristeza.

. */*/*/*/* .

Había intentado contenerse, Kami sabía que se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas pero no había podido dejar de observarla, de observarlos, a sus antiguos compañeros, a ella.

Se había encerrado en su habitación, había salido a entrenar, lo había intentado todo para no pensar en ellos, pero siempre terminaba escondido escuchando todo lo que Sakura le decía al inconsciente Naruto.

Era una extraña adicción, pero sentía que el doloroso vacío de su interior se anestesiaba un poco si contemplaba su luz, sin acercarse por supuesto. Sólo quería mirar una vez más, sólo una vez más y sería la última, después volvería a la oscuridad de su habitación, a su lugar.

Sentado sobre su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared se aferró al colchón para no levantarse, no debía.

La imagen de Sakura riendo mientras rememoraba alguna anécdota de Konoha para Naruto apareció en su mente.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y se revolvió el cabello.

_¡Teme!_ La voz del rubio usuratonkachi llamándole para entrenar cuando todavía vivía en la villa resonó en sus oídos.

Basta. Respiraba agitadamente.

_Sasuke-kun_ Ahora una pelirrosa de doce años le miraba con cariño.

No, no es mi sitio.

Abrió los ojos y sólo vio la negrura de su habitación, ninguna luz entraba allí.

_Maldición._

Esta sería la última vez, sólo los vería un momento, escucharía la voz de Sakura un minuto y volvería. Esta vez conseguiría olvidarlos y concentrarse.

Se levantó y salió con sigilo rumbo a la habitación del Dobe, dónde sabía que estarían sus dos antiguos compañeros.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta se quedó en el umbral, escondido como siempre, mirando el interior, luminoso gracias a que Sakura había abierto de par en par las cortinas.

- Mira, son flores como las que tenía Ino en su floristería – decía la pelirrosa acomodando una flor blanca en un jarrón – ¿Recuerdas? Yo siempre os llevaba flores de estas al hospital cuando os herían en alguna misión.

Sasuke lo recordaba, cada vez que él había estado en el hospital, Sakura la había adornado con una flor blanca y había pasado horas a su lado esperando que despertara o cuidándole.

Inconscientemente, siempre que despertaba en Konoha después de estar herido, buscaba con la vista esa flor, sabía que estaría allí y que si movía un poco la cabeza se encontraría a Sakura dormitando en un asiento o leyendo algo, también sabía que si abría los ojos del todo o se incorporaba, ella lo notaría y le miraría con una radiante sonrisa.

_- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Sasuke-kun?_

Como de costumbre, él no decía nada o como mucho soltaba algún monosílabo, pero ella no perdía la sonrisa. Avisaba de que se había despertado y luego le traía algo de comer mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado.

Había sido como una rutina en Konoha, una norma no escrita.

Aun hoy, cuando habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que Sakura adornó su habitación con una flor, él seguía buscándola con la mirada cada vez que despertaba herido. Era una estupidez, pero en esos primeros momentos de confusión al despertar no podía evitarlo, recorrer la habitación con la vista aun sin saber muy bien que esperaba encontrar, después ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho.

Ajena a los pensamientos del pelinegro, Sakura seguía hablando mientras echaba agua en el jarrón.

- Da un poco de alegría a la habitación, Ino siempre decía que cada flor tiene un significado, yo no sé cual es pero siempre pongo un deseo en cada una – sonrió con nostalgia y sus ojos se volvieron un poco tristes - … esta es para que…- su voz se quebró- …des…pier…tes – murmuró entrecortadamente.

El jarrón se escapó de sus manos temblorosas y cayó al suelo, no se rompió pero el agua y la flor se desparramaron.

La pelirrosa parpadeó rápidamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y se agachó para recogerlo todo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que despiertes, Naruto? – Susurró acariciando el pelo del rubio – Ya han pasado muchos días, no sé qué más hacer. No sé si puedes oírme pero si es así, por favor abre los ojos… no puedo más.

Dijo esto en un tono derrotado, sin lágrimas ni angustia, sólo con cansancio y desesperanza. Se había esforzado por darse ánimos y continuar, en pensar que Naruto pronto iba a mejorar pero su resistencia había llegado a su límite.

Estaba cansada de que siempre fuera igual, las cosas que ella podía hacer eran insignificantes, nunca marcaba la diferencia. Ver al rubio en ese estado hacia que inevitablemente se acordara de su maestra, Tsunade tampoco había mejorado con sus cuidados… otra vez su presencia no significaba nada.

Sasuke apretó los puños desde su escondite.

Una idea cruzó de pronto por la cabeza de Sakura, tal vez había algo que podía motivar al rubio para despertar.

- Sasuke… - murmuró la pelirrosa.

Por un momento el Uchiha pensó que le había descubierto, pero ella siguió hablando sin levantar la vista.

- Naruto, Sasuke está aquí – dijo la muchacha sonriendo levemente – él nos salvó la vida y ahora estamos en una de las guaridas de su familia. ¿Me oyes? Tu amigo está aquí, después de tanto buscarlo.

Tal vez ella no marcara la diferencia pero Sasuke sí, Naruto sería capaz de atravesar el infierno por su amigo.

El rubio no se inmutó, pero la kunoichi continuó.

- Está un poco más serio, bueno él siempre fue serio – rió levemente – sé que sufre, mucho más que cuando estaba en Konoha. No lo entiendo, él ya ha completado su ansiada venganza… pero puedo sentir que está más perdido que nunca, sus ojos muestran tanto dolor y soledad.

Sakura suspiró.

Desde las sombras, Sasuke escuchaba con atención, estaba hablando de él. Desde que llevaba observándola, la pelirrosa nunca le había mencionado y ahora, no entendía cómo podía ver eso en sus ojos, era imposible, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, no reflejaban nada en absoluto, aunque lo sintiera… ¿cómo podía saberlo?

- En el fondo es bueno, sé que aun puede salvarse. – oyó la voz de la pelirrosa.

En eso se equivocaba, pensó el Uchiha. La asombrosa percepción de Sakura había fallado en esa ocasión. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que no tenía salvación, él sólo existía para la venganza.

- Vosotros siempre os entendisteis, teníais una conexión especial – dijo la kunoichi – Tú podrías ayudarle, hacerle saber que no está solo, los dos sois el verdadero equipo siete… pero para eso, tienes que abrir los ojos.

La pelirrosa contuvo el aliento, y Sasuke inconscientemente también, pero no hubo ningún cambio en Naruto.

Sakura cerró los ojos y soltó el aire intentando serenarse, se cubrió la cara con las manos temblando y se recostó en una butaca situada al lado de la cama del rubio, arropándose con una manta dispuesta a dormitar un rato, tal vez para intentar olvidar por unos instantes todos sus problemas.

En el umbral, Sasuke llevaba a cabo una dura batalla mental consigo mismo. Tenía que irse, ese era el trato al que había llegado antes con su subconsciente, los veía un rato y se marchaba, pero ahora que había llegado el momento de volver a la oscuridad de su habitación no podía moverse.

Sakura respiraba lenta y constantemente señal de que se había dormido. El Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño al recordar el tono cansado de su voz cuando dijo que ya no podía más, ese usuratonkachi se estaba pasando, si no tenía motivos para despertar juraba por Kami que se los encontraría a golpes.

Sin tan siquiera proponérselo, entró en la estancia que con tanto empeño había estado evitando, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se encontró cruzándola a zancadas hasta detenerse junto a la cama de Naruto, al lado de dónde Sakura dormitaba sin percatarse de nada.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en el rostro inconsciente del rubio, tan calmado, sin que nada lo perturbara, sin entender el sufrimiento que provocaba al mantenerse así. El pelinegro arrugó la nariz, aun debatiéndose sobre si quedarse o salir zumbando de allí, y tomó aire como si intentara encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Usuratonkachi – le insultó poniendo veneno en su voz – Eres más tonto de lo que creía… se supone que tú debías cuidarla, no al revés – le soltó a bocajarro.

- Eres un maldito idiota – continuó – Despiértate de una vez, para ti es muy fácil ¿no? Cómo tienes los ojos cerrados no tienes que verla sufrir, no tienes que oír como llora…es molesto.

Con una mano agarró la camiseta de Naruto por la pechera levantándolo ligeramente.

- Eres un cobarde. El Dobe que yo conocí no se habría rendido por un estúpido bloqueo de chakra, ¿así es como piensas llegar a ser Hokage?. "nunca voy a rendirme" - dijo con burla y apretó más su agarre sacudiéndole ligeramente – Eres un perdedor, Naruto. Ahora sé que tenía razón.

Le soltó frunciendo el ceño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sakura acababa de abrir los ojos ligeramente intentando distinguir si seguía soñando o era Sasuke el que estaba realmente plantado frente a ella mirando a Naruto.

Nunca supieron qué lo desencadenó, tal vez los bruscos empujones de Sasuke lograron traerlo de vuelta, quizá sentir el chakra de su amigo o puede que las duras palabras que le dirigió, o acaso simplemente era su momento para volver a enfrentarse con el mundo.

El Uchiha dio un pequeño paso atrás cuando vio que los parpados del rubio temblaban antes de revelar un destello azul zafiro, parpadeó un instante, como si no pudiera ver bien dónde se encontraba y se incorporó con dificultad sentándose en la cama.

- … … - Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despegar los labios cuando un borrón rosa se le echó encima sollozando y abrazándole como si de un salvavidas se tratara.

- Naruto,… Naruto – la pelirrosa pronunciaba su nombre sin parar con su voz amortiguada ya que tenía la cara escondida en el cuello del rubio.

- Sakura-chan – dijo él con la voz ronca por la falta de uso.

La abrazó con fuerza para consolarla acariciando su pelo.

- Yo… no vuelvas a dejarme sola… - sollozaba Sakura - … nunca… me des un susto así…

Sasuke miraba la escena apartado, sin moverse ni hablar. De pronto, se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo que no era para que él lo viera, espectador de sentimientos que él jamás conseguiría entender y mucho menos sentir.

Dio un paso atrás para marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le agarraba de la ropa, bajó la vista y descubrió que tanto Naruto como Sakura se aferraban a la tela impidiéndole marcharse.

Sin ni siquiera romper su abrazo se las habían arreglado para soltar una mano y sujetarle para incluirle, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, aunque Sasuke estaba seguro de que no habían hablado, ni le habían mirado para saber que se iba.

El pelinegro podría haberse deshecho fácilmente del agarre, con sólo moverse un poco habría conseguido liberarse pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí junto a ellos observando la reticencia que siempre tenían a dejarlo marchar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan importante para ellos? Él nunca había sido amable, nunca les había dado muestras de afecto, todo lo contrario, se había marchado y los había abandonado. Y sin embargo allí estaban, haciéndole saber con ese simple gesto que formaba parte de ellos, que todavía eran el equipo siete.

. */*/*/*/* .

Hacía unos minutos que Sakura había salido por la puerta, prácticamente saltando y anunciando que iba a traer algo de comer para Naruto.

- ¡Ramen, Sakura-chan! – había gritado con entusiasmo.

- De eso nada, estás a dieta blanda – le había informado la pelirrosa burlona mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al ver que formaba un puchero.

Después se había dado la vuelta encarando a Sasuke con el rostro radiante, acariciándole el brazo al pasar y dejando solos a los dos shinobis en medio de un tenso silencio.

Y así seguían, los dos mirándose intensamente con el semblante serio. Los ojos de Naruto parecían más azules que nunca, como un mar tempestuoso que refleja el cielo. Sasuke seguía con su cara impasible de "no me importa lo que estés pensando de mí, de hecho paso de todo y por eso pongo esta cara".

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó por fin el rubio.

- Hmp – el Uchiha enarcó una ceja - ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué nos has ayudado? – Sonrió levemente – Pensaba que ya no tenías lazos con nosotros.

- Tsk – frunció el ceño con molestia – porque me dedico a recoger perdedores que se desmayan en mi puerta, Dobe. – replicó con desdén.

Y él que sabía de por qué los había recogido, ¿Porque era estúpido? Sí, seguramente por eso. Tal vez tanto usar el Sharingan empezaba a reblandecerle el cerebro pensó Sasuke para sí mismo.

- Maldito Teme, sigues igual de baka dattebayo – rió Naruto.

- Y tú igual de usuratonkachi – contraatacó el Uchiha - ¿no vas a pedirme que vuelva a Konoha? – preguntó con una mezcla de burla y altanería.

Naruto crispó los labios.

- Ya has vuelto – murmuró el rubio sin mirarle – nunca lo entendiste, me daba igual que fuera en Konoha o en el quinto pino, lo que quería es que estuviéramos todos juntos otra vez, como antes.

El pelinegro tensó la mandíbula. Tenía que parar esto ahora porque se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- No te equivoques – le previno Sasuke con voz sombría – puede que ahora estemos bajo el mismo techo, que esté con vosotros, pero no soy uno de los vuestros.

- Como tú digas, Teme – concedió Naruto con condescendencia pero no perdió la sonrisa.

Por el momento, el rubio estaba feliz por volver a ver a su amigo y aunque él no lo aceptara, Naruto sabía que estaba más cerca que nunca de conseguir el objetivo que había perseguido por años, salvarle.

- Hmp – el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos. Era imposible tratar de razonar con ese usuratonkachi, igual que siempre, no había perdido la capacidad para hacerle perder los papeles.

- Bueno… - comenzó animadamente el chico Kyuubi – cuéntame cómo acabaste con Orochimaru-serpiente dattebayo. Me ponía nervioso, siempre vomitando cosas, ¿es que nadie le enseñó lo que son los bolsillos?

Sasuke necesitó de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse impasible, ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho él la misma pregunta?. Maldito Dobe.

- Venga Teme, sé que lo estás deseando – animó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna – ¿cómo lo mataste?, ¿intentó poseerte? – preguntó moviendo las manos hacia él como si lo estuviera hechizando.

- Tsk. Estate quieto – ordenó con un tic en la ceja. _Kami dame paciencia._

- Si me lo cuentas, yo te contaré como acabé con Pain – le propuso como si le estuviera ofreciendo un caramelo.

Sasuke bufó con burla.

- Eso sí que no me lo creo – se mofó – te lo contaré sólo para oír lo que te inventas después, usuratonkachi.

- ¡Teme! – gritó Naruto reaccionando al insulto como siempre lo hacía.

Mierda. Estaba cayendo y lo sabía pero ahora se sentía incapaz de volver a la oscuridad de su habitación. Esto le complicaría la vida, lo había sabido desde el principio. Era como volver a tener doce años, y aunque no se olvidaba de su venganza, eso era imposible, al menos, el peso que sentía siempre en el pecho se había aligerado permitiéndole respirar sin tanto dolor.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, por fin Naruto ha despertado ¡Biennn! Menuda siesta se ha echado el muy vago jeje pero ahora le toca enfrentarse otra vez con toooda la que tiene montada en el mundo… puf yo creo que me volvería a dormir jaja._

_Sakura la pobrecita ya no sabía qué hacer, se le ha iluminado el mundo cuando ha visto a Naruto abrir los ojos ahora ya no estará tan depresiva jeje._

_¿Y qué me decís del rubio? No ha hecho más que abrir los ojos y ya está crispando los nervios del Uchiha… no podía ser de otra manera :P_

_En cuanto a Sasuke, tiene una gran batalla interna entre lo que quiere y lo que sabe que debe hacer, está hecho un lío que no se le va a solucionar pronto, seguirá con su run-run mucho tiempo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me llegaron, me ayudaron a sobrellevar mi cruda… realidad (como dijo _l0v3nist) _y en especial a Valee404 con la que por fin pude contactar después de mucho (un beso guapa)_

_Besos Ela._


	9. Su lugar

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 9. Su lugar

Sakura estaba radiante mientras iba y venía por la cocina preparando la comida para Naruto. Bueno, en realidad había decidido que prepararía suficiente para que los tres pudieran comer y lo subiría a la habitación.

Había pensado en dejar algo también para Taka, pero cuando llegó vio el indudable rastro de que ya habían comido. Había rastros de sobras por todas partes, incluido el techo y las paredes, señal inequívoca de que Karin y Suigetsu habían compartido el menú.

Era como tener la casa llena de niños, en cuanto acabara de comer juró que los buscaría y les haría recoger todo ese desaguisado. Mientras tanto, se hizo un hueco cómo pudo y se preparó para cocinar.

No es que fuera una gran chef, eran contados los platos que sabía preparar y sus experimentos con recetas nuevas no resultaban muy… digamos comestibles, pero se defendía en la cocina lo suficiente como para conseguir una comida decente.

Se decidió por algo sencillo, arroz con verduras. Así que poniéndose un delantal que encontró arrugado encima de la silla, se puso manos a la obra.

Durante los años en los que habían sido equipo, Sakura había aprendido los gustos de sus compañeros y a menudo había sido ella la que les preparaba la comida, ya que si fuera por ellos vivirían a base de ramen, Naruto porque lo adoraba, y Sasuke posiblemente porque con tal de no entrar en una cocina comería piedras, y el ramen sabía mejor.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha colocando tres platos en una bandeja, parecían iguales, pero había hecho cada uno siguiendo ligeramente las preferencias personales de sus compañeros.

El de Sasuke, con menos pimiento y más tomate, el de Naruto con más zanahoria, todo lo que fuera naranja lo volvía loco, y el suyo con un poco de todo.

- Nee, me preguntaba que olía tan bien – se oyó la voz de Suigetsu entrando en la cocina.

Bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos como si hubiera estado durmiendo hasta hacía unos minutos, seguramente disfrutando de una agradable siesta.

- Buenos días, Suigetsu – bromeó la pelirrosa sonriéndole.

El Taka se encaramó a una silla, sentándose con el respaldo hacia delante sin dejar de observarla como si quisiera averiguar algo.

- Estas… - estrechó los ojos como si buscara una palabra para definirlo - … feliz.

Sakura se carcajeó levemente resplandeciendo con luz propia.

- Naruto ha despertado – dijo ella.

- Genial – proclamó el shinobi - ¿significa que hoy hay comida buena? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a la bandeja.

- No – contradijo Sakura alejando la comida de las manos de Suigetsu – tú ya has comido, o mejor dicho, las paredes han comido.

- Fue culpa de la zanahoria – se defendió acusando a Karin.

- Ya lo estáis recogiendo los dos – ordenó la pelirrosa – no se puede cocinar aquí, es insalubre.

Al muchacho se le cayó el alma a los pies, ni cuando estaba de buen humor esa chica dejaba de ser como un general, y no era muy aconsejable llevarle la contraria.

- Y no te escaquees – le advirtió saliendo al pasillo con la bandeja y llevándose el delicioso olor que le había sacado de sus sueños.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos, él sólo había acudido para ver si tenía suerte y podía comer por la gorra. No le apetecía mucho cocinar y la comida de Karin era cemento armado. Y ahora se encontraba en medio de una cocina que tardaría horas en recoger.

Tendría que usar toda su astucia shinobi para salir de esta sin que Sakura se diera cuenta. Sopesó sus opciones, la cocina tenía que estar limpia, pero él no tenía intención de hacerlo, sólo había una solución.

- ¡Juugo!

Ahora sólo tenía que verle limpiar un rato y después subir a ver si quedaba algo de ese arroz. El crimen perfecto, pensó con satisfacción.

. */*/*/*/* .

Antes de llegar a la habitación, Sakura ya oía los gritos. Suspiró, era como volver a estar en casa.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡NARUTO!

El rubio se congeló inmediatamente cuando la "dulce" voz de la pelirrosa llegó a sus oídos poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Le había pillado justo cuando se disponía a lanzarle una almohada a Sasuke. Ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama, no podía, pero se las había arreglado para sentarse y empezar a armarla.

El Uchiha contempló aliviado cómo Sakura entraba rápidamente en la habitación con una bandeja, que dejó apresuradamente sobre la cómoda, y hacía callar a Naruto con una eficiencia envidiable.

Por Kami, en el rato que les había dejado solos prácticamente le había vuelto loco. Ese dobe seguía igual de ruidoso, irritante y jodidamente desquiciante que siempre. En años, Sasuke no había tenido que alzar la voz, y en unos minutos, Naruto había hecho que prácticamente se quedara afónico.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó Sakura a Naruto con voz peligrosa al tiempo que le arrebataba la almohada de las manos.

- Cha-charlar con el Teme, Sakura-chan – respondió inocentemente - ¿Qué has traído de comer? – preguntó intentando desviar la atención.

Sakura rodó los ojos con gesto de paciencia y le acomodó la almohada en la espalda.

- Comida – respondió con tono falsamente severo, sonriendo levemente y alejándose un poco para recuperar la bandeja.

En ese momento, Sasuke reparó en el aspecto de la pelirrosa. Llevaba un delantal beige con el inevitable símbolo Uchiha en el regazo, muy parecido al que solía usar su propia madre, se había recogido el pelo en una pequeña coleta alta y en ese instante le ofrecía a Naruto un bol de arroz, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa de mejillas arreboladas, seguramente por el calor de la cocina.

El pelinegro sintió algo extraño en su interior cuando Sakura se volvió hacia él con otro bol de arroz en las manos y la misma expresión de dulzura que había tenido con el rubio. Sin salir de su ensimismamiento aceptó la comida en silencio y vio cómo ella cogía otra ración y se sentaba en uno de los sillones a comer despreocupadamente.

Pensó en que Sakura siempre se había sentido mal por tener que ser protegida por ellos, pero en realidad, ella también los protegía y cuidaba a su manera, constantemente preocupándose por que estuvieran bien, además había demostrado que no era débil luchando como una leona por Naruto. La sensación extraña de Sasuke creció sin que pudiera identificar de qué se trataba o si lo había sentido antes.

- ¡Itadakimasu!

La voz de Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos devolviéndole a la realidad y haciéndole comprender que tenía hambre, miró su plato y hundió en él sus palillos con una satisfacción que no dejó ver, como de costumbre.

Naruto prácticamente engulló su comida y comenzó a mirar con deseo el plato de Sakura, quien terminó dándole lo que quedaba con expresión resignada ante el voraz apetito del rubio.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Suigetsu con cara de inocencia, como si casualmente pasara por allí.

- Nee, veo que el bello durmiente ya despertó – comentó acercándose animadamente.

Sasuke lo miró con sospecha, Suigetsu estaba hecho de una pasta parecida a Naruto y podía notar a la legua cuando tramaba algo.

El Uzumaki, que seguía comiendo sin descanso, levantó de pronto la vista y compuso un gesto extrañado.

- ¿Y tú quien eres `ttebayo? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Suigetsu – se limitó a responder el recién llegado acortando cada vez más la distancia con el bol de arroz de Sasuke.

Con un impredecible movimiento, el ninja de la Niebla sacó unos palillos de quien sabe dónde y atacó la comida del pelinegro. Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a Sakura y Naruto boquiabiertos.

Tan rápido como el rayo, Sasuke interpuso sus propios palillos a los de Suigetsu atrapando los granos de arroz que el shinobi pretendía robarle y haciendo que las dos maderitas saltaran de las manos del peliceleste.

- Hmp, búscate tu propia comida – gruñó el Uchiha. No le gustaba que tocaran lo que era suyo.

- Al único que había visto hacer algo como eso es a Chouji `ttebayo – murmuraba Naruto hacia Sakura que asentía en silencio, aunque sus palabras no escaparon a los oídos de Sasuke que le lanzó una heladora mirada.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Suigetsu? – preguntó el rubio intentando desviar la conversación nerviosamente.

- Morirme de hambre… - rezongó en un murmullo el muchacho.

- Suigetsu forma parte del equipo de Sasuke – explicó Sakura.

- El equipo de Sasuke somos nosotros – contradijo Naruto con carcajada como si la pelirrosa estuviera gastándoles una broma.

El Uchiha notó como Sakura se tensaba y esbozaba una forzada sonrisa.

- Ahora también tiene otro, se llama Taka – aclaró la kunoichi con suavidad.

- ¿El Teme tiene un equipo? Pobrecillos – se sorprendió Naruto.

_¡¿Le ha llamado teme? _Pensó el espadachín de Taka intentando contener una carcajada inútilmente, se preguntó si ese chico rubio tenía ganas de volver al coma.

- Te he dicho que no me llames teme ¡Dobe! – gritó Sasuke perdiendo la compostura.

- Y yo a ti que no me llames dobe ¡baka! – respondió Naruto en el mismo tono.

- ¡Y yo a los dos que dejéis de gritar! – bramó la pelirrosa haciendo que ambos guardaran silencio y pusieran cara de fastidio.

Esos dos seguían igual que siempre pensó Sakura suspirando, aunque tenía que admitir que por dentro saltaba de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su equipo junto.

Suigetsu contemplaba la escena con cara de incredulidad.

No podía creer que realmente Sasuke hubiera gritado, Sasuke, que nunca se alteraba por nada, que con mirarte con el Sharingan ya te acojonaba tanto que te dejaba helado. Y ahora, estaba discutiendo a voz en grito insultándose con ese rubio y por si fuera poco, Sakura les había reprendido como a dos niños y el Uchiha lo había aceptado sin más, como la cosa más normal.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Karin con expresión de curiosidad, seguida de Juugo con su típico andar despreocupado.

La pelirroja había oído algo acerca de que el compañero de Sakura había despertado y no había podido aguantar las ganas de fisgonear. Cuando entró se topó con unos ojos azules que la miraban extrañados, Karin se quedó estática ante esa mirada color mar, no había visto nunca los ojos de Naruto y se quedó impactada por la fuerza de estos.

- Veo que tu novio ha despertado, pelo de chicle – dijo la pelirroja sin perder la oportunidad de molestar a Sakura.

Desde que se habían visto, habían chocado irremediablemente. No se aguantaban, y que la ojijade pareciera conocer a "su Sasuke-kun" mejor que ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, tampoco que él le prestara más atención, había visto como la miraba y no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Novio? ¿Qué nov… ¿Naruto? – preguntó Sakura descolocada haciendo una mueca.

El rubio comenzó a reírse algo sonrojado.

- Siempre pensé que hacíamos buena pareja, Sakura-chan – comentó bromeando.

Sasuke los miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos. _¿Sakura y Naruto?_ Interiormente soltó una seca carcajada. Desde siempre el Dobe había ido detrás de la pelirrosa y ella lo había rechazado en todas las ocasiones. Bajo su punto de vista no hacían buena pareja, los dos eran demasiado alegres y ruidosos, además era de sobra sabido que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, pensó con arrogancia.

No era como si a él le importara lo que hicieran, pero la simple idea se le antojaba ridícula y molesta. El recuerdo de la pelirrosa acariciando el pelo de un inconsciente Naruto le vino a la memoria y le hizo arrugar imperceptiblemente el ceño para ahuyentarlo.

Era indudable que estaban muy unidos, pero ¿estaba Sakura enamorada del Dobe?, la pregunta no dejaba de aguijonearle molestamente haciendo que se revolviera incómodo.

- Deberías planteároslo – replicó Karin con malicia – Sakura no se ha apartado de ti ni un minuto, puede que no lo admita pero no hay que ser un genio para saber… lo mucho que te quiere – dijo esto último con una apariencia dulce y los ojos clavados en Sasuke.

Había puesto veneno en sus palabras intencionadamente, no se le pasaba por alto la extraña inclinación, ya que no podía llamarse verdadero interés, que el Uchiha tenía por la pelirrosa y deseaba quitársela de en medio.

Nadie más había notado que Sasuke siempre rondaba la habitación en la que la kunoichi se encontraba y luego evitaba que le viera. Tanto esfuerzo por parte del pelinegro ponía nerviosa a Karin, no era propio de él tomarse tantas molestias con algo que, según decía, no le importaba.

- En algún momento lo pensé dattebayo – admitió Naruto sonrojado – pero Sakura-chan siempre estuvo en…

- ¡Enterada de que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto! – intervino la pelirrosa justo a tiempo cortando la frase que cavaría su tumba.

Sabía perfectamente que el rubio había estado a punto de decir "_Sakura-chan siempre estuvo enamorada del Teme_" y eso habría sido catastrófico, podía imaginar la risa de Suigetsu, la mirada envenenada de Karin y la cara arrogante de Sasuke, dudaba que Juugo reaccionara o puede que la mirara con compasión mientras ella enrojecía hasta estallar en llamas.

- Tsk. Tú y el resto del pueblo – habló Sasuke – hasta yo me di cuenta y ni siquiera he hablado jamás con la chica Hyuuga.

- No te las des de perceptivo, Teme – gruñó Naruto.

- ¿Conoces a Juugo? – interrumpió Sakura empujando al ninja gigantesco hacia el rubio antes de que Sasuke y él comenzaran a gritarse otra vez.

El Uchiha llevaba ya un rato contemplándoles hablar, presentarse y reír desde su asiento. De pronto, se encontró preguntándose qué demonios hacía allí, se había dejado absorber y obnubilar tanto por la luz de Sakura y Naruto que había olvidado que su sitio no estaba en ese cuarto, viendo las risas del Dobe, bebiendo de las sonrisas de la pelirrosa e intentando buscar signos que le convencieran irrevocablemente de que los dos no eran pareja.

No, su lugar estaba en su maldita habitación, con las luces apagadas, con el único destello del aterrador rojo sangre de sus ojos, dejando que la carga en su conciencia por haber matado a su hermano, que lo había dado todo por él, aplastara sus últimos retazos de humanidad y anestesiando falsamente su dolor con pensamientos de venganza.

Se levantó en silencio, sin que nadie lo notara pues él era sigiloso como una sombra y todos estaban entretenidos presentándose y charlando con Naruto. Así que sin mirar atrás, se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo cogió aire y no se detuvo a pensar, si dejaba que una leve duda se colara en su determinación sabía que volvería a entrar allí y eso no debía pasar.

- Sasuke… - la voz que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento ¿o no?

El Uchiha cerró los ojos todavía sin volverse y sonrió levemente. Por supuesto, nadie se daría cuenta de que se marchaba, nadie salvo _ella._ Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, parecía capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla, la escena se le antojaba parecida a otra que ya había vivido, en las dos había una pelirrosa saliendo tras él al saber que se iba y en ambas él no podía hacerle caso.

- … … - la miró acercarse lentamente con apariencia indecisa.

- Yo… sólo quería… - la kunoichi pareció reorganizar sus pensamientos - ¿te vas?

- No tengo nada que hacer ahí dentro – repuso el pelinegro con tono neutro.

- ¿Y aquí afuera sí? – preguntó con un rastro de burla en su media sonrisa. En ese tiempo había aprendido que el sarcasmo era uno de los rasgos que Sakura había adquirido en su ausencia y que resaltaba en su carácter aun cuando pretendía ser amable.

Sasuke simplemente la miró sin expresión, como siempre, pero fue incapaz de mantenerla. Nada le había preparado para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Dando un paso al frente, la pelirrosa le rodeó suavemente con los brazos haciendo que contuviera la respiración y ensanchara los ojos con sorpresa.

- No sé cómo lo conseguiste, pero sé que Naruto despertó por ti – dijo con la cara pegada a su pecho – normalmente eres un bastardo, pero parece que aún queda algo bueno en ti.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado ante esa frase, no le había pasado desapercibido que aun dándole las gracias ella le había llamado bastardo. Era algo que jamás habría esperado de la antigua Sakura, pero a esta no le importaba si le ofendía o no, es más parecía buscar ofenderle en más de una ocasión.

Ese abrazo inesperado se sentía irremediablemente bien, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le abrazaba así, sin pedir nada, ni consuelo, ni intentando acercarse a él por interés, este era simplemente para agradecerle. Sin darse cuenta, con vacilación dejó que sus manos tocaran la espalda de Sakura respondiendo levemente a su abrazo.

No estaba pensando con claridad, por eso no había podido evitarlo. La pelirrosa no se movió, como si pensara que un simple movimiento podía arruinarlo, como si Sasuke fuera un pajarillo al que la más mínima vibración puede espantar haciendo que vuele lejos y jamás vuelva a acercarse.

El cerebro de ambos era un torbellino incontrolable.

…_No latas tan rápido…_

Suplicaba la pelirrosa a su corazón.

…_No hagas como si te gustara esta situación…_

Se renegaba el Uchiha apretando la mandíbula.

…_No tiembles cuando te estreche…_

Se contenía la kunoichi.

…_No la estreches para que tiemble… _

Intentaba quedarse quieto el shinobi.

…_No le huelas el pelo…_

…_No te sonrojes… _

_Mierda._

Ambos fracasaron estrepitosamente en sus últimas imposiciones ya que sin poder contenerse más, Sasuke se inclinó levemente para que el dulce aroma del suave pelo de Sakura le embriagara, y la kunoichi de cabello rosado sintió arder sus mejillas aun cuando no se había dado cuenta de lo que el pelinegro hacía, simplemente por su cercanía.

Eso no estaba bien, no debería sentirse turbada por que él estuviera cerca, ya le había quedado bien claro durante años que no tenía nada que hacer con él. Por más que ahora Sasuke estuviera dejando caer su faceta de hierro por un instante, eso no significaba que fuera a durar. Y su corazón no aguantaría volver a creer en él para que lo pisoteara de nuevo. No, intentaría salvarlo pero cómo compañera, cómo una amiga, no cómo su eterna enamorada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – desde el interior de la puerta cerrada que daba a la habitación que acababan de dejar, la voz de Naruto reclamó a su amiga.

La pelirrosa se separó lentamente del Uchiha y él la dejó ir, se quedó mirando como ella se volvía y caminaba hacia la puerta sosteniendo el pomo un segundo como si dudara sobre mirarle y decirle algo, no lo hizo, tras un instante entró y cerró tras ella.

La rendija de luz que se coló por la puerta cuando la muchacha la abrió, se reflejó en la silueta de Sasuke, de pie a unos metros, contemplándola en silencio, mirando cómo ella lo elegía a _él._ _A Naruto._

Le pareció razonable por su parte. _Yo tampoco optaría por mí_ pensó aunque esto no deshizo el nudo de su garganta.

La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad volvió a tragarse el pasillo, envolviéndole, pero el pelinegro sabía que no era la falta de luz lo que la hacía tan pesada, sino que la presencia de Sakura no iluminaba el ambiente.

Sin permitirse un solo pensamiento más, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Danzou sustituyó a Sakura en sus pensamientos y volvió a maquinar una vez más su esperada venganza, intentando ignorar cómo el hueco que se había cerrado un poco en su corazón volvía a abrirse doliendo como nunca, o como siempre.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Extraña escena, eh? _

_Sasuke sigue resistiéndose y se escabulle en cuanto puede jeje y Sakura se da cuenta, igual que cuando se marchó de Konoha ella fue la única que lo supo n.n_

_Karin ya saca un poco las uñas, era inevitable que chocara con la pelirrosa, no todo va a ser simpatía y sonrisas, pero la kunoichi de Taka tendrá su propia manera de ver las cosas y actuar en consecuencia sean buena o malas decisiones, aviso que no va a ser la típica tonta que le hace putadas a Sakura._

_Lo de Suigetsu, sin comentarios, jajaja para mí el mejor de todos, va a su rollo y punto. Él quería arroz y lo demás le daba igual._

_Espero que os hayan gustado las típicas discusiones entre Naruto y Sasuke, sin duda, el rubio es el único que puede hacer gritar a Sasuke hasta que pierda los nervios. _

_Bueno, me alegra haber podido actualizar porque he tenido una semana de asco jaja estudiar y hacer trabajos puagg eso me pasa por vaguear durante meses, ojalá mi yo del pasado hubiera llevado las cosas al día ¬¬ _

_Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegran el día :D_

_Besos Ela. _


	10. Por su corazón

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 10. Por su corazón

Karin estaba furiosa. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había visto hacía un par de días, cuando el rubio escandaloso despertó.

Cuando todos estaban en la habitación conversando con "el chico resucitado", había notado cómo Sakura se escabullía fuera de la estancia sin que nadie salvo ella se diera cuenta.

Al principio, no le tomó demasiada importancia. A ella no le importaba lo que esa arrogante chica rosa hiciera, siempre y cuando no anduviera rondando a su Sasuke-kun, por lo que a la pelirroja respecta podía tirarse por un puente y de paso llevarse al idiota del tiburón parlante con ella.

Sí, sería feliz si no tuviera que volver a cruzarse con ellos. No soportaba a Suigetsu, parecía tener siempre una razón para molestarla y hacerla enfadar. Y en cuanto a Sakura, prácticamente no la aguantaba desde los primeros días.

Cuando la kunoichi de Konoha había despertado y les había relatado su historia, inicialmente había sentido cierta compasión por ella debido a lo que había sufrido en su aldea, y no le había parecido desagradable tener una compañera de equipo que fuera mujer, pero entonces había notado como la miraba Sasuke, no apartaba sus ojos de ella, como si en su rostro guardara el misterio más fascinante del mundo y él quisiera desentrañarlo.

El hecho de que Suigetsu fuera amigable con ella y pareciera encantado por su presencia tampoco había contribuido a que se llevaran bien, ¿por qué siempre era amable con Sakura y a ella la insultaba? A todo el mundo le caía bien, incluso Juugo le sonreía, a la pelirroja nunca le había sonreído. No entendía la razón por la que todos la cuidaban, con ella nunca habían tenido deferencias.

Y la actitud de la pelirrosa no hacía nada por ganarse la simpatía de Karin, la ojijade era cínica y arrogante, podía parecer dulce y amable si así lo quería pero destilaba orgullo en sus palabras aun cuando parecía hundirse. A menudo discutían por cualquier cosa, ya que la kunoichi de Taka no pensaba dejarse superar ni en el más mísero aspecto por esa mota de chicle.

Por eso, cuando pasados unos segundos se percató de la ausencia de Sasuke también, la recorrió un mal presentimiento y automáticamente usó su habilidad con el chakra para encontrarlos. Allí estaban, dos fuertes presencias de brillante chakra justo en el pasillo, demasiado cerca para lo que le gustaría.

La rabia crispó sus puños y decidió asomarse discretamente para confirmar lo que estaba pasando. Al asomarse apretó los dientes en una mueca de ira, allí afuera la estúpida pelirrosa abrazaba a Sasuke, y lo más sorprendente y desquiciante era que él se lo devolvía.

Por Kami, según lo que sabía del Uchiha repelía todo contacto físico que no fuera necesario para matarte de un Chidori o enterrarte su katana en las tripas. No podía creerlo, cuando la pelirroja lo abrazaba él siempre se la quitaba de encima bruscamente y sin embargo a ella… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Sakura que ella no tuviera? No era más bonita y tenía un carácter de mil demonios ¿qué había visto en esa rosada?

Cerró la puerta con sigilo para que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que lo había visto todo. La furia se agolpaba en su garganta, quería salir y moler a golpes a Sakura. No iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente de eso podía estar segura.

- Oye Naruto, Sakura no está – había avisado maliciosamente. En el rato que llevaba con el rubio había sacado en claro que lo primero que acudía a su cabeza en cualquier situación era gritar.

- ¿Eh? – Había mirado a un lado y al otro en busca de su compañera - ¡Sakura-chan!

Instantes después, la pelirrosa había entrado de nuevo en la habitación con expresión ausente.

- ¿Y el Teme, dónde se ha metido dattebayo? – había preguntado Naruto al aire cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba.

- Creo que ha ido a entrenar, Naruto – le había respondido la pelirrosa.

Después la conversación giró sobre las ganas que el rubio tenía de entrenar de nuevo y medirse con Sasuke, pero Karin ya no prestó atención, estaba ocupada asesinando con la mirada a Sakura sin que esta se diera cuenta. Tenía que pensar una manera de que dejara en paz a Sasuke.

Por esa razón, a pesar de que la furia seguía haciendo de las suyas con ella, la pelirroja tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Había ideado la forma perfecta para que la pelirrosa le dejara el camino libre. Como buenas ninjas, combatirían por el corazón de Sasuke. Estaba segura de poder ganar y de esta manera, esa estúpida pelo de chicle no volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

- Mira por dónde vas zanahoria – exclamó Suigetsu al chocar con ella – toda esa habilidad de rastreo perruno y no te sirve para nada.

- No merece la pena usarlo contigo, tiburón, tu chakra es desagradable – contestó la pelirroja petulante.

- ¿Qué es esa mueca horrible de tu cara? ¿Una sonrisa, pelo de escoba?

- ¡Tu cara sí que va a tener una mueca horrible cuando acabe contigo, estúpido sushi!

- Me aburres – dijo Suigetsu con fastidio - ¿por qué no vas a molestar a otro?

- Tsk. Baka – le fulminó con la mirada la pelirroja - ¿dónde está Sakura?

- Ah, mi pobre princesa, ¿la condenaré al suplicio de aguantarte para librarme de ti? – suspiró como si se lo pensara durante un segundo escaso – en fin, ella haría lo mismo por mí. Está fuera con Naruto y Sasuke. – confesó sin vacilar.

- Quita de en medio, cara de pez – dijo la pelirroja con determinación apartándole a un lado.

- Espera zanahoria, ¡¿a dónde vas? – preguntó cuando ella ya se alejaba decidida.

Suigetsu no tenía un buen presentimiento, cualquier cosa que tramara Karin referente a Sakura solo podía traer problemas. De modo que a regañadientes decidió seguirla para ver qué demonios se traía entre manos.

. */*/*/*/* .

Naruto ya había conseguido levantarse, aunque ahora debía usar muletas para sostenerse en pie pues no estaba del todo recuperado después de tantos días inconsciente.

La medic-nin pelirrosa había intentado en vano que permaneciera unos días más en la cama para que sanara completamente pero todo había sido inútil. A pesar de sus amenazas de atarlo a la cama si no obedecía, el rubio hiperactivo no había podido aguantar más de dos días en la habitación.

Y ese tiempo le había sobrado y bastado para volverlos a todos locos. Tener a un Naruto enfermo era como tener una mezcla de un exigente viejo cascarrabias y un inocente niño caprichoso.

Como no podía moverse, sólo se le ocurría gritar para que los demás acudieran. Tenían los oídos perforados de tanto oír sus propios nombres, o los apodos que se había inventado el ocioso rubio para ellos.

_¡Teme!... _Ese era inevitable y no paraba hasta que el pelinegro cruzaba la puerta, en ocasiones con el Sharingan activado.

_¡Dientecillos!... _Definitivamente, Naruto no tenía demasiada inspiración para poner nombres.

_¡Grandote!... _El pobre Juugo era quien tenía más paciencia y como normalmente cocinaba él, el chico-Kyuubi se pasaba el día pidiéndole ramen.

_¡Zanahoria!... _La pelirroja lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

_¡Florecilla primaveral!... _Ese apodo sólo lo usó una vez, y cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación encontró a Sakura apretándole el cuello a Naruto hasta que se puso morado, el Uchiha se limitó a encogerse de hombros y contemplar el espectáculo.

Pero sin nada que hacer, el hiperactivo Uzumaki se aburría hasta el punto de incluso inventarse canciones que usaba a voz en grito cuando sus llamados eran ignorados.

"_Teme ven a visitaaarme_

_Si no, no dejare de cantaaarte_

_Hasta que tu culo entre por esa puerta_

_Y te aquí te pases las horas muertas"_

Sasuke había intentado por todos los medios ignorarle, pero intentar concentrarte en cualquier cosa mientras alguien te llama a gritos o directamente te canta con voz desafinada, es una prueba de meditación que ni siquiera los monjes budistas podrían pasar, no si ese alguien es Uzumaki Naruto.

Por eso había apoyado la idea de que el Dobe saliera de la cama lo antes posible, aunque eso significara tenerlo revoloteando. Demasiado tarde, pensó que quizá fuera peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el tiempo diría si había elegido bien.

Así que allí estaban, _paseando al perro_ había descrito elocuentemente Suigetsu. Habían salido fuera de la guarida a la explanada que usaban para entrenar, y en esos momentos, el rubio sostenido por sus muletas, respiraba de nuevo aire libre dejando que el viento le desordenara el pelo y el sol bañara su piel.

Sakura bailoteaba distraídamente con los ojos cerrados y las manos alzadas como si quisiera atrapar el viento que se colaba entre sus dedos, daba vueltas sobre sí misma despreocupadamente con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Sasuke por su parte los contemplaba en silencio, apoyado levemente sobre el tronco de un árbol y con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

El aire libre les sentaba bien, pensó Sasuke, mantenerlos prácticamente sin ver el sol los apagaba poco a poco, eran como los pájaros que dejan de cantar en la oscuridad. Naruto y Sakura necesitaban ser libres de ataduras y muros para poder resplandecer.

Por un minuto mientras los miraba, le pareció estar en Konoha de nuevo. No la Konoha que había aprendido a odiar y que ansiaba destruir, no aquella que había perseguido a sus compañeros y hecho su vida un infierno, sino esa otra que había llevado en el corazón en su niñez y en cuyas calles había conocido a unos amigos que se resistían a dejarlo ir. Por ese momento, incluso creyó oler de nuevo el aroma característico del hogar.

Pero la realidad era bien distinta, no estaban en la villa de la Hoja y no volvería allí si no era para destruir a Danzou y a todo el que se pusiera en su camino, llenando todo con su negra furia y odio, con su venganza que haría que la sangre de los asesinos de su familia bañara la aldea como si fuera un río. Pero ese día no sería hoy, por hoy se permitiría contemplar las únicas luces que había en su vida y pretender por un momento que no era alguien marcado por su destino.

Su mirada azabache se perdió contemplando los armoniosos movimientos de la pelirrosa que seguía dejando que el viento la rodeara moviéndose lentamente con él como si quisiera convertirse en aire, entonces, los ojos de Sasuke se cruzaron con otros de color azul cielo brillando como zafiros.

_¿Espiando a la hermosa Sakura?. _Sin saber por qué, las palabras que Suigetsu le había dirigido en su día volvieron a la mente del Uchiha.

Naruto siguió mirándole con algo extraño en sus ojos, una mezcla de sospecha y comprensión. Sasuke ni siquiera quería tratar de averiguar que estaba pensando, ese dobe era demasiado simple como para llegar a imaginar algo de lo que cruzaba por su mente. No podía saber que al contemplar a la pelirrosa el deseo ardía en él, Sakura era hermosa y eso cualquiera podía verlo, buscaba mirarla para sentirse vivo.

Ella era dulce y alegre, todo lo contrario a él, por eso últimamente en varias ocasiones, cómo en ese mismo momento, no rehuía la compañía de sus antiguos amigos porque la presencia de la pelirrosa era calmante, no sabía por qué pero el efecto era tranquilizador y le hacía aparcar el dolor por un minuto de la misma manera que Naruto distraía su mente con sus estupideces.

- Si habéis encontrado la forma de comunicaros telepáticamente deberíais enseñármelo también – comentó Sakura de pronto.

Naruto y Sasuke no se habían dado cuenta pero llevaban un rato con las miradas engarzadas como si un hilo las uniera.

- Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá sea mejor que no – sonrió la pelirrosa – seguro que estabais gritándoos incluso con los pensamientos.

- Hmp.

- Qué cosas dices Sakura-chan `ttebayo.

- ¿Qué tal si… - la pregunta quedó en suspenso interrumpida por un grito que se acercaba.

- ¡Pelo de chicle!

Karin se acercaba a ellos como si estuviera poseída, con su roja melena ondeando alrededor de su rostro como si estuviera en llamas.

- ¿Qué quieres, zanahoria? – respondió frunciendo el ceño y usando uno de los insultos favoritos de Suigetsu cuando la kunoichi de Taka llegó hasta ellos.

- Tú y yo, aquí y ahora – dijo la pelirroja retándola con rudeza – luchemos.

Naruto la miró con asombro y Sasuke frunció el ceño con advertencia. ¿Qué pretendía Karin?. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa no parecía compartir las reticencias de sus compañeros. De un salto se situó a unos metros de ella y tensó su posición mientras una sonrisa peligrosa aparecía en su rostro.

- Me encantaría, estaba a punto de sugerir un pequeño entrenamiento, pero sin duda esto es mejor – declaró Sakura con expectación.

- Pelearemos por el corazón de Sasuke-kun – afirmó la pelirroja con aplomo.

Las cejas del Uchiha se alzaron y giró su cabeza para mirar la reacción de Sakura, de hecho todos los presentes parecían estar mirándola a ella, Suigetsu había llegado pocos segundos después, y Juugo, que hasta entonces se encontraba entre los árboles rodeado de pájaros, se acercó. La pelirrosa simplemente contemplaba a Karin con algo parecido al desdén en sus facciones, había relajado su postura de lucha y ya no parecía ansiosa por combatir como segundos antes.

- Paso – dijo rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta con aburrimiento – es todo tuyo. – dijo esto último con una leve rastro de burla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no vas a pelear? – preguntó Karin que no parecía contenta en absoluto. Su plan había sido derrotar a esa pelo rosa frente a todos para que pudieran comprobar quien era la kunoichi que realmente valía la pena y así demostrarle a Sasuke que ella pelearía siempre por él.

- No – contestó tranquilamente con un deje serio en sus palabras y comenzó a caminar sin mirar a nadie.

- Así que es cierto, – comenzó la pelirroja con malicia – eres _débil_.

Sakura detuvo su marcha sin girarse.

- Oh, oh – murmuró Naruto alarmado al lado de Sasuke, y este se preguntó que estaría pensando el Uzumaki.

- No eres más que una niña débil que no merece ser llamada kunoichi, no es de extrañar que tuvieras que huir de tu aldea como una cobarde. Te paseas por aquí como una princesa destronada pero eres un fraude. Tienes miedo, siempre lo has tenido por eso abandonaste Konoha. _Cobarde_. No eres más que una carga para los demás… _Eres una molestia_.

En ese momento, Sakura se giró. Su semblante era serio y sus ojos se clavaban en la pelirroja como puñales de esmeralda brillante.

- No debiste decir eso – la voz de la pelirrosa era calmada pero algo en ella hizo que a Karin se le erizara el pelo de la nuca y arrugara la nariz.

Sakura dio un taconazo al suelo con el tacón de su bota derecha y la tierra se abrió con una profunda grieta que hizo que la kunoichi de Taka tuviera que saltar rápidamente a un lado con cara de sorpresa.

La pelirrosa no apartó los ojos de ella, como una pantera que ha localizado a su presa y por nada del mundo dejará que se le escape, estaba inmóvil pero sus pupilas verdes se movían siguiendo a Karin.

- Sasuke, detenla – pidió Naruto en un murmullo sin dejar de mirar a Sakura con seriedad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ojijade apareció junto a la pelirroja y la alzó por el cuello sosteniéndola con una mano, Karin intentó soltarse del férreo agarre inútilmente.

- Estoy cansada de que todos me subestimen, he sido entrenada por Tsunade, una de los grandes Sannin y Gondaime Hokage, puede que no esté todo el día alardeando de mis técnicas ni pregonando a cuantos enemigos puedo abatir sin tan siquiera despeinarme pero no soy alguien a quien conviene provocar – Sakura apretó un poco más a Karin y esta soltó un gemido ahogado.

La pelirroja empezaba a arrepentirse de sus palabras, en realidad, sabía que se había pasado pero no había imaginado que la frentona tuviera tanta fuerza. Desde su posición, miró de reojo y vio a Naruto y Sasuke, el genio Uchiha y el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, con esos compañeros es normal que nadie reparara en la pelirrosa, que pasara desapercibida opacada por sus grandes sombras, por eso Karin no se había tomado la molestia de tomar en cuenta sus habilidades.

- Pensaste que podías decir todo eso y que yo no haría nada – adivinó la pelirrosa entrecerrando los ojos – o quizá creíste poder derrotarme – soltó una amarga carcajada – Estúpida.

Sakura empujó a Karin soltándola y haciendo que se golpeara contra un árbol a varios metros al caer. No había rastro de piedad en los ojos de la pelirrosa cuando cargó chakra en su puño se tensó para tomar impulso y correr hacia la pelirroja para golpearla.

Todo pasó en un mismo segundo. En el momento en el que Sakura inició su carrera algo la sujetó, unas grandes serpientes habían aparecido de la nada enroscándose a cada uno de sus pies, una de ellas subía hasta su cintura rodeándola y continuaba su ascenso hasta su hombro izquierdo, pero no eran sólo los reptiles los que se apretaban a ella deteniendo su avance, un corazón palpitaba pegado a su espalda con profundos y tranquilos latidos, unos fuertes brazos se entrelazaban con los suyos, el izquierdo asiendo su antebrazo con una fuerte mano y el derecho firmemente sobre su cintura, un cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

- Sakura, basta – por supuesto, era Sasuke quien la había detenido.

Sakura giró el cuello y sus ojos quedaron engarzados a los del Uchiha mirándose en silencio a centímetros de distancia. La angustia invadió de pronto a la pelirrosa mientras se perdía en esos orbes negros, reparó con dolor en lo cerca que estaban, la serpiente que rodeaba su cintura subiendo por su pierna rodeaba también a Sasuke manteniéndolos en un extraño abrazo.

La ojijade recordó sin saber por qué, el momento en el que se fijó en Sasuke hace ya tantos años. Sus ojos siempre habían sido preciosos y siempre habían mostrado tanto dolor bajo su faceta de hielo, eso era lo que la había enamorado de él, no su hermoso rostro ni su aura de misterio sino el hecho de querer acercarse a él para quizá poder comprender su dolor y curarlo. A primera vista, él parecía un chico frío y sin sentimientos, pero nadie que no sintiera podía mostrar tanto dolor en su mirada, sin embargo, los demás no parecían darse cuenta, sólo ella.

Tal vez se lo imaginara, quizá era tanto el deseo de ver algo bueno en él que se lo inventó para justificar la actitud fría y cruel que siempre había tenido con ella. Sakura siempre se había desvivido por él y a cambio sólo había obtenido traición, desprecio y un corazón roto. Y dolía, dolía que ahora estuviese tan cerca como para poder rozar sus labios con un leve movimiento, dolía porque él jamás la querría.

Sintió como algo cálido se deslizaba por las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha y liberándose de los ojos de Sasuke comprobó alarmada de qué se trataba.

El brazo del Uchiha estaba firmemente asentado en su cintura y la mano de Sakura se apoyaba en el antebrazo de él clavando inconscientemente sus uñas hasta que la sangre tintó su piel y siguió su recorrido hasta el suelo dejando cuatro ríos de sangre goteando desde el lugar en el que las uñas de la pelirrosa se hundían en él.

Sasuke había notado el dolor punzante cuando ella le arañó aparentemente sin percatarse de ello pero con fuerza, aun así el pelinegro no había dicho nada, siguió el camino de la mirada jade de la kunoichi y vio como la sangre bañaba su pálida piel.

La pelirrosa consternada retiró la mano y notó como un pequeño y contenido gemido de dolor moría en el pecho de Sasuke. Al dejar de clavarle las uñas sus heridas en forma de media luna lloraron más sangre, pero él no la soltó sino que apretó más su cintura contra él.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Sasuke tuvo la sensación que la mirada de ella era como un dique a punto de romperse, era como un mar de confusión, igual que la noche en la que él se había marchado, incluso su cuerpo temblaba. El pelinegro sintió algo cálido y reconfortante que subía desde su brazo y se dio cuenta de que era el chakra de Sakura curándole las heridas que ella misma le había hecho.

La pelirrosa miró alrededor y vio que el mundo parecía haber entrado en pausa, Suigetsu estaba delante de Karin dándole la espalda a la pelirroja y sujetando su espada como un escudo para defenderla, la kunoichi de Taka aun estaba sentada en el suelo mirándola con horror, incluso Naruto y Juugo la miraban con cautela. Bajó la vista avergonzada.

- No voy a hacerle nada – murmuró – puedes soltarme.

Las serpientes desaparecieron en una nube de humo y Sasuke se retiró lentamente, pudo ver que los ojos de la pelirrosa habían desterrado los pensamientos que le habían turbado la mirada y estos volvían a ser cristalinos y brillantes.

- Tus ataques de ira casi igualan a los de Juugo, Sakura – comentó animadamente Suigetsu apoyándose sobre su espada y relajando su postura.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

- Tampoco es para tanto, no iba a matarla. – Refunfuñó – Exagerados.

- ¡¿Ah, no? ¡He visto el brillo asesino en tus ojos, pelo de chicle! – contestó Karin todavía tras Suigetsu.

- No fuerces tu suerte, cuatro ojos – avisó la pelirrosa – Pero acepto tus disculpas – cambió a un tono alegre y sonrió.

Todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, ya que desde luego, Karin no se había disculpado en absoluto. Empezaban a preguntarse si Sakura era bipolar o algo así.

Únicamente Sasuke y Naruto supieron que la pelirrosa tan solo había encerrado las hirientes palabras de Karin evitando pensar en ellas para así poder hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Otra vez ella demostraba que su corazón era el más fuerte de los tres.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Una vez más traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Ha tenido un poco más de "acción" ¿no?_

_La especie de pelea entre Karin y Sakura para mí era algo inevitable, los caracteres de ambas chocan y aunque puedan llegar a ser amigas creo que primero se llevarían así, no odiándose a muerte pero detestándose un poco._

_Espero que no juzguéis a Karin con mala leche, ella quería demostrar lo que valía no simplemente pelear por pelear, está dolida porque Sakura se ha ganado el corazón de su equipo rápidamente y es tolerada por Sasuke mientras ella solo encuentra indiferencia y discusiones con Suigetsu. Aunque ella no es una santa eh, ni mucho menos la estoy defendiendo, sus palabras iban con toda la mala intención de provocar a Sakura, quería ser una zorra y lo consiguió._

_Naruto como siempre crispando los nervios del personal jaja, no es el tipo de persona que se queda encamado esperando recuperarse._

_Una pregunta hablando de todo un poco, en el caso de que en un futuro ponga lemon ¿os gustaría un aviso al principio del capitulo o no? Lo digo por que no sea tan predecible. Vosotros decidís._

_Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que estoy encontrando con este fic, *.* :) gracias de corazón._

_Como siempre, estoy a un click de distancia._

_Besos Ela. Pasad felices vacaciones aquellos que las tengáis (como yo yupi)_


	11. Del odio y el amor

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 11. Del odio y el amor

Era pasada la media noche cuando Sasuke se despertó y por más vueltas que dio, el sueño no volvió a él. Lo único que consiguió fue acabar con las sábanas enroscadas a su alrededor como una estúpida imitación de un gusano de seda. Pateó con fuerza para liberarse y se incorporó sudando en la cama.

La pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana iluminó levemente las cuatro pequeñas cicatrices en forma de media luna que marcaban su antebrazo, no eran apenas visibles, pero él sabía perfectamente que estaban ahí. Pasó una mano sobre ellas mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de esa misma tarde, hacía apenas unas horas.

Sakura habría estado cerca de matar a Karin si no la hubiera detenido, y no es como si ella no se lo hubiera ganado a pulso, todos esos insultos que le había lanzado a la pelirrosa habían sido un golpe bajo. La verdad es que lo que le había impresionado realmente, era la fuerza que había demostrado Sakura. Sin duda su técnica de combate superaba con creces la de la kunoichi de Taka y no es que la pelirroja fuera débil ni mucho menos.

_- Pelearemos por el corazón de Sasuke-kun._

_- Paso… _

Paso. Esas habían sido sus palabras, Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, Sakura siempre se había peleado con otras chicas por él ¿y ahora pasaba? ¿Qué le había ocurrido al mundo mientras él no miraba? ¿Acaso estaba todo del revés?

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos que le habían estado molestando desde entonces, tal vez por eso no podía dormir. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, hacía mucho que no dormía bien en realidad, pero siempre había sido por pensamientos amargos sobre Danzou o Itachi, no por una estupidez como que una chica ya no besara el suelo por donde pisa, cosa que antes jamás le había importado e incluso había encontrado molesto.

Definitivamente, compartir el tiempo otra vez con Naruto y Sakura estaba haciendo que sus pensamientos y deseos dejaran de concentrarse exclusivamente en la venganza, no era que esta hubiese perdido fuerza en su interior, su odio quemaba como un hierro candente, pero ahora por su mente vagaban también otro tipo de cuestiones. Como la absurda estupidez que le había robado el sueño.

Se levantó pasándose una mano por el cabello revolviéndoselo y se dirigió a la puerta. Tal vez dar una vuelta consiguiera despejar su mente. Caminó sin rumbo por los oscuros y vacíos corredores de la guarida, pero al pasar junto a la cocina algo llamó su atención.

Apoyada en la encimera de espaldas a la puerta se encontraba Sakura, estaba muy quieta con la mirada perdida. Al parecer, él no era el único con problemas para dormir.

Se acercó lentamente, pero ella no dio muestras de haberse enterado. Seguía allí inmóvil, con el rostro serio, bañada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Al llegar a pocos metros de ella, pudo ver que se aferraba a un vaso de agua apretándolo, al parecer inconscientemente, con su mano derecha, la cual estaba manchada de lo que parecía sangre seca. Y Sasuke sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, a él. Ella se había manchado cuando le había clavado las uñas esa tarde.

- Sakura – la llamó.

Ella levantó la cabeza levemente, recuperando el movimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro extrañado por la actitud ausente de la kunoichi.

- Teníais razón – comentó la pelirrosa haciendo que el Uchiha se preguntara de que estaba hablando – la habría matado si no me hubieras detenido.

Sakura se volvió hacia él encarándole.

- Estaba en mi habitación pero no podía parar de pensar. Esta tarde, me puse tan furiosa… sólo podía pensar en…- cogió aire - No debería haberme afectado tanto lo que dijo, perdí el control – se miró la mano manchada – incluso acabé hiriéndote a ti – murmuró para sí misma.

- Karin se lo buscó – contestó Sasuke.

Sakura bufó.

- Ella sólo quería provocarme, sólo que le salió mejor de lo que pensaba – sonrió levemente con amargura – Es la verdad lo que nos duele…

De pronto se volvió hacia él como si despertara de una ensoñación.

- No sé por qué te cuento todo esto – murmuró confundida – siempre apareces en los peores momentos, o tal vez sea que estoy delirando otra vez.

Sasuke no cambió su expresión y siguió mirándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? – preguntó la pelirrosa en un suspiro derrotado.

- ¿Porqué me llamas así? – el Uchiha quiso haberse mordido la lengua en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, el ambiente de ensoñación e irrealidad que había en ese momento le había traicionado haciendo que pensara en voz alta.

La pelirrosa alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

- ¿Prefieres que te diga Uchiha?

El cerebro de Sasuke trabajaba a toda velocidad, había metido la pata hablando más de la cuenta. Mierda, eso de ser un bocazas no iba con él, era cosa del Dobe pero no suya. Y ahora debía partirse la cabeza para buscar algo arrogante, inteligente y a poder ser un poco desdeñoso que le hiciera salir del paso sin que su orgullo saliera perjudicado.

- Tú nunca me has llamado Uchiha o solamente Sasuke – comentó con arrogancia, recalcándole el hecho de que siempre había estado a sus pies. Y sin dejar de mirarla con una media sonrisa se acercó un paso.

Bien, pensó Sasuke, eso había estado en su línea de cabrón ególatra, así no perdía su orgullo y si tenía suerte Sakura le contestaría la pregunta que le venía rondando la cabeza desde que la encontró, y si tenía más suerte aún, ella se sonrojaría y se marcharía olvidando su desliz.

Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba de parte de Uchiha Sasuke esa noche.

Sakura bufó con leve desdén.

- Hace años que dejé de hacer eso – mintió descaradamente – además tú siempre lo detestaste ¿no es cierto? – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada con desafío.

_Estúpido idiota._ ¿Quién se creía que era? Nunca había tenido interés en ella y ahora se atrevía a recordarle arrogantemente que siempre había estado a sus pies. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? _Oh, lo siento, a partir de ahora te llamaré Sasuke-kun o mejor aun Sasuke-estoy muerta por ti-kun, y aunque tú jamás me harás caso, seguiré besando el suelo por donde pisas porque eso hará que crezca aun más tu orgullo._

Alzando la cabeza, Sakura se dio la vuelta y metió la mano bajo el grifo del agua para lavar la sangre que aun estaba allí. El ánimo decaído que la había dominado antes pensando en lo que se estaba convirtiendo al atacar así a Karin, se había desvanecido desplazado por la indignación hacia el Uchiha que aun pensaba que podía tratarla como cuando tenía doce años.

- Define detestar – respondió Sasuke.

Se estaba metiendo en algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, pero sabía que si ahora volvía a su habitación no podría dormir. Si se iba en ese momento, parecería que ella había ganado la discusión y Uchiha Sasuke nunca pierde. Además se estaba cansando de mantenerse alejado cuando no lo deseaba, él podía hacer lo que le diera la gana y hablar con ella no le haría perder sus metas, tenía bien claros sus objetivos.

- Define estúpido arrogante – contraatacó Sakura rápidamente, sin mirarle y aun frotando sus manos bajo el agua.

A su espalda, Sasuke alzó las cejas con sorpresa. No había esperado que la lengua de Sakura fuera tan afilada. Pero contrariamente a sentirse ofendido, esa reacción le hizo sonreír de medio lado, era ese orgullo que notaba a veces en ella y hacía interesante provocarla. Un brillo malicioso pasó por sus ojos azabaches y se acercó pegándose a su espalda, percibiendo como ella se tensaba automáticamente en respuesta.

- Así que es verdad lo que le dijiste a Karin – dijo el pelinegro con su voz grave casi en el oído de Sakura – Ya no quieres pelear por "mi corazón". ¿Es que ya no estás enamorada de mí, Sa-ku-ra?

- … … - Maldito, estúpido, ególatra, idiota, los insultos llegaban como un río a la cabeza de la pelirrosa, ¿acaso se estaba riendo de ella? Pues a ese juego podían jugar dos - ¿Tanto te molestaría si así fuera, Sa-su-ke? – Preguntó encarándole.

- Hmp. Es descortés contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta – dijo el Uchiha ladeando la cabeza.

- Tú pregunta ya era descortés en primer lugar – Sakura no iba a dejarse intimidar.

Sasuke hizo una leve mueca de impaciencia. La pelirrosa era lista, siempre lo había sido, nunca reaccionaba como él esperaba, antes siempre le había dado lo que quería sin que tuviera siquiera que pedirlo, con tan sólo un ¿cómo estás?, si es que se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez, ella le habría descubierto hasta el rincón más oculto de su alma. Ahora en cambio, se estaba partiendo la cabeza para obtener una estúpida respuesta que no estaba muy seguro porqué deseaba tanto.

- Lo que le dije a Karin era cierto – contestó sonriendo con falsa dulzura al notar como el pelinegro fruncía imperceptiblemente el ceño por un segundo.

- Oh, Sasuke, para tener un ego tan desproporcionado es sorprendentemente frágil ¿acaso he dañado tu orgullo? – preguntó burlona imitando una voz preocupada para después cambiar a una seria – No sé a qué juegas, pero ya no tengo doce años – Y sin más se volvió para caminar hacia la puerta.

_No sé a qué juegas._ Había dicho Sakura –_ Yo tampoco lo sé –_ quiso decir el Uchiha. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro de que el comportamiento que estaba teniendo era absurdo y estúpido pero la pelirrosa había dado dolorosamente en el clavo al hablar sobre su orgullo.

- Sabía que todo lo que me dijiste cuando me marché no era más que el capricho de una niña – casi se sorprendió a sí mismo con el veneno de sus palabras. Pero en ese momento quería hacerle daño, castigarla por dejar de amarle.

Sakura se detuvo en seco con un jadeo incrédulo, había sentido sus palabras como un puñal en su espalda.

- Tú no sabes nada – soltó con desprecio la pelirrosa girándose para mirarle con ira.

- No debiste amarme mucho si en cuanto me fui se te pasó – continuó Sasuke. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel y que probablemente estaba sumando papeletas para ganarse un guantazo pero no le importaba, era divertido provocar a Sakura, si ya no tenía su amor podría tener esto, desde luego no toleraría la indiferencia.

- ¿Disfrutas intentando provocarme? – preguntó esta vez apretando los dientes con ira.

_Sí._

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con falsa despreocupación.

- ¿Es qué quieres que termine odiándote por fin? – preguntó indignada la pelirrosa.

- Dices que no me amas, pero tampoco me odias, ¿entonces qué? – ahora la voz de Sasuke era exigente y la miraba serio, bueno más serio de lo habitual.

- Oh, por Kami-sama. El mundo no es blanco o negro, Sasuke. No todo se divide en amar u odiar a alguien – explicó exasperada.

- Sin embargo, sí que lo hace – contradijo el Uchiha – el odio es un sentimiento poderoso y también el amor, ambos pueden hacerte más fuerte y también hundirte, los demás no sirven para nada, sólo son un lastre.

- Me extraña que le des al amor la misma importancia que al odio, siempre pensé que también despreciabas ese sentimiento, después de todo cortaste todos tus lazos con los que te querían – dijo la pelirrosa tímidamente, era la primera vez que Sasuke le hablaba de algo que él sintiera, tal vez estaba empezando a abrir un poco su coraza.

- En cierta manera el amor es más destructivo que el odio, cuando odias a alguien ese sentimiento sólo depende de ti, no importa lo que la otra persona haga o sienta, si tú decides odiarla encontrarás motivos para ello y más negro se volverá tu odio acercándote más a la meta.

Sasuke no sabía por qué estaba contándole todo aquello pero prosiguió sin poder evitarlo mirando como los ojos jade se iban llenando de tristeza a cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

- El amor sin embargo no es algo que puedas decidir, y depende de lo que otras personas hagan, esa es su debilidad. Aunque de todas formas, todo nos lleva a lo mismo, cuanto más quieres a alguien mayor es tú odio cuando te traiciona, como una vela frente al infierno. Por eso elegí odiar, el amor se consume en la traición, pero el odio sólo puede crecer.

Sakura negaba mudamente con expresión triste, mirándolo como si le viera por primera vez. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, tampoco fue a abrazarle como le gritaba su corazón, no hizo nada de eso, sólo se quedó allí mirándole. No podía entender como nadie se daba cuenta del gran sufrimiento que padecía Sasuke…_el amor es destructivo…_ ¿cómo podía culpársele de pensar eso, si la persona que más había querido le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía?

Sus palabras daban por hecho que el amor implica traición, y Sakura podía leer entre ellas el verdadero motivo de Sasuke para elegir el odio, de esa manera nadie podría hacerle daño de nuevo y estaría a salvo.

- Te creí cuando me dijiste que me amabas aquella noche, pero por eso mismo no te creo ahora cuando dices que no me odias – con una mano en la barbilla de Sakura le hizo alzar la vista para mirarle – Yo te traicioné.

- No, yo fui la que te falló – murmuró Sakura apartando la cara con delicadeza – no fui capaz de detenerte.

- … … - Sasuke la miraba con un sentimiento de injusticia creciendo dentro de él. ¿Porqué maldita razón Sakura siempre tenía que echarse las culpas de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor? Era algo demencial. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él decidiera marcharse, ni tampoco tenía la culpa de que hace unos días Naruto no despertara, ni de perder el control con Karin, era estúpido pensarlo siquiera.

_Nada de esto es culpa tuya_ quería decirle, _que yo sea un cabrón desgraciado que destroza todo a su alrededor no es culpa tuya. _Pero se quedó cayado, con un nudo en la garganta al ver el brillo de sus ojos jade a la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba en la habitación. Fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban, del sonido del corazón de Sakura como el aleteo de un pajarillo.

Con tan solo acercarse un paso podría tocarla, después barrería con un brazo las cosas de la mesa y la subiría a ella mientras recorría cada centímetro de esa blanca piel hasta que gritase su nombre, hasta hacerla olvidar que ya no le amaba. Tal vez así conseguiría sacársela de la cabeza, conseguir pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su estúpida obsesión con la pelirrosa.

Estaba harto de sus estúpidas normas autoimpuestas, si lo pensaba bien ya no tenía sentido alejarse de sus antiguos compañeros, después de todo ahora ya nada le detendría, daba igual que hablara con Naruto o que mirara a Sakura, él estaba decidido a destruir a Danzou a cualquier precio y eso no cambiaría, no ahora que sabía toda la verdad.

Mientras pensaba, observó como los rosados labios de la kunoichi se movían… _hermano…_ eso era lo único que había captado.

- … ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz ronca para que ella repitiera sus palabras.

- Pensaba en lo que dijiste acerca de que cuanto más amas a alguien mayor es tú odio cuando te traiciona – se cayó un momento mordiéndose el labio – Debiste querer mucho a tu hermano entonces.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, la imagen de Itachi volvió a su cabeza como un relámpago, hacía días que no pensaba tan intensamente en todo eso y fue como sumergirse en agua helada, jamás se paraba a pensar en si había querido a su hermano eso le hacía recordar lo feliz que había sido a su lado y como lo había perdido todo.

Itachi no habría querido esa vida para él, se sacrificó para que pudiera volver a Konoha como un héroe vengador y por supuesto él había acabado decepcionándole, se había convertido en un criminal de rango S al que no le importaba destruirlo todo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. No le gustaba pensar sobre eso, hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

- Quiero que sepas que no necesariamente el amor implica traición – dijo Sakura captando la mirada azabache del Uchiha – Nosotros no te habríamos traicionado.

Sasuke despegó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero los cerró de nuevo y apretó la mandíbula manteniéndose en silencio. Pudo leer esperanza en los ojos verdes de ella, deseando que comprendiera lo mucho que ellos le habían querido y diciéndole que aun estaban allí para él. Si tan sólo supieran lo que había hecho y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer estaba seguro de que terminarían odiándole.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke – le deseó Sakura débilmente y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

_Quédate._ Quiso pedirle. Estaba seguro de que si le dejaba solo, volvería a pensar en Itachi y todo lo demás, su presencia le impedía autocastigarse con esos pensamientos, le mantenía distraído y tranquilo.

Antes de pararse a pensarlo alargó una mano y atrapó el brazo de Sakura que se giró sorprendida encontrándose cara a cara con el Uchiha, su sorpresa creció al ver sus ojos, esa extraña mirada llena de confusión en sus ojos habitualmente de hielo, casi pensó que se lo estaba imaginando.

La luz de la cocina se encendió de pronto haciendo que ambos se llevaran un brazo a la cara parpadeando para proteger sus ojos, acostumbrados a la penumbra, de la repentina luminosidad.

- Nee, ¿estáis montando una fiesta sin mí? - preguntó Suigetsu con un bostezo entrando por la puerta mientras se tallaba los ojos con expresión somnolienta.

- Baka – insultó Sasuke entre dientes fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Oh, ¿tal vez era una fiesta privada? – preguntó, ahora sonriendo pícaramente con una insinuante ceja levantada y la vista fija en la mano con la que el Uchiha aun agarraba el brazo de Sakura.

Sasuke la soltó rápidamente y ella se apartó refunfuñando un "_no digas idioteces_".

El ninja de Taka se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y acercarse a los estantes sobre la encimera para coger un vaso.

- Suigetsu – llamó la pelirrosa mirándole un tanto extrañada - ¿vas desnudo?

Sasuke se volvió para mirarle como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

- Semi-desnudo – aclaró el peliceleste sin inmutarse levantando un dedo – todavía llevo pantalones – aclaró con un guiño.

Los labios de la pelirrosa se tensaron intentando contener la risa mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro.

- Tenéis suerte de que haya sido yo y no la zanahoria quien ha entrado, de lo contrario habríamos tenido otra exhibición de lucha femenina, y he de decir que ahora vas mucho "mejor" vestida para la ocasión – añadió Suigetsu recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada.

El Uchiha, que estaba considerando seriamente golpear al shinobi hasta que pudiera recogerlo con el vaso de cristal que este tenía en la mano, se percató por primera vez de que Sakura llevaba sólo una camiseta larga, seguramente de Naruto, que usaba para dormir. _Maldito Suigetsu_.

La pelirrosa bufó.

- No saques el barro todavía – dijo la chica con ironía.

_¡¿Barro?!_. Eso no contribuía a calmar las hormonas de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Barro?! – Suigetsu la miraba como si hubiera puesto la luna en el cielo – Voy a despertar a Karin – se volvió hacia el Uchiha – Tú trae el barro.

- Buenas noches, Suigetsu – se despidió Sakura rodando los ojos mientras salía por la puerta dejándolos solos.

- En otra ocasión entonces – dijo el Taka dándose ánimos y acercándose a los cajones comenzando a rebuscar.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó Sasuke cuando se recuperó de la surrealista escena anterior.

- Mañana le toca cocinar a la zanahoria – dijo por toda explicación con la boca llena de algo crujiente.

El Uchiha asintió a sus espaldas comprendiendo, tal vez no era tan mala idea picar algo mientras pensaba, ahora que Sakura no estaba a su alrededor podía golpearse mentalmente por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Entre tanto, el espadachín metía la cabeza en uno de los armarios apartando latas y paquetes.

- Creo que había algo de _ramen _por aquí – comentó Suigetsu.

_Oh, oh. _No debería hablar tan alto pensó Sasuke, a pesar de que el ninja había usado un tono de voz normal.

- Ah, aquí está – dijo triunfal – _ramen_ instantáneo.

_No, ya van dos veces._ Pensaba el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la puerta, debería decirle que no nombrara más esa palabra.

- Supongo que tú también querrás – siguió hablando sin percatarse de la tensión de su compañero – A ver… - tomó un bote para leer las instrucciones de preparación – bla,bla,… calentar agua,… verter el _ramen…_

_Mierda. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…_

En el umbral de la puerta apareció como materializado de la nada, un rubio en pijama, despeinado, con los ojos aun semicerrados y descalzo.

- ¿Alguien ha dicho ramen? – preguntó somnoliento mientras se acercaba cojeando, el muy estúpido se había olvidado de que llevaba muletas.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación. Era matemático, nombra la palabra ramen e invocarás a Naruto. Su noche mejoraba por momentos, pensó con sarcasmo, casi estaba tentado de buscar la cámara oculta.

- Siéntate usuratonkachi – ordenó el Uchiha apartando una silla y desplomándose en la de al lado – si te caes, Sakura nos gritará a los tres hasta que nos estallen los tímpanos.

Naruto se apresuró a tomar asiento al lado del pelinegro apoyando un codo sobre la mesa cómodamente.

- ¿Oye y este aperitivo nocturno improvisado por qué es, dattebayo? – preguntó con un bostezo - ¿Celebramos algo?

- Que las chicas van a luchar en el barro – bromeó Suigetsu mientras terminaba de echar el ramen al agua.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos ya sin rastro de sueño.

- ¿Sa-sakura-chan también? – preguntó sonrojado – genial dattebayo.

El puño cerrado de Sasuke se estampó en su rubio cogote cuando le dio un coscorrón.

- No digas idioteces, Dobe.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Teme?!

Suigetsu rió medio atragantado con algo que estaba comiendo mientras se hacía el ramen.

- En realidad comemos por que mañana cocina la zanahoria y no queremos morir de inanición o envenenamiento.

Unos minutos más tarde el shinobi de la Niebla se sentó en la mesa llevando un buen plato de apetitosa comida con él y atacándola al momento.

- Hmp – soltó el Uchiha mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y lo nuestro qué? – tradujo Naruto.

- ¿T-ngo p-nta de sirvi-n-ta? – contestó masticando los fideos.

Rodando los ojos Sasuke se levantó a coger dos raciones, Naruto tenía suerte de estar cojo.

- Suigetsu – el Uchiha oyó la voz extrañada del rubio a sus espaldas - ¿vas desnudo? – preguntó con una mueca.

El producto del duro entrenamiento shinobi fue lo único que impidió que a Sasuke se le cayeran al suelo los platos.

El ninja de la Niebla tragó y lo miró seriamente.

- Ya sé que no podéis apartar la vista de mi trabajado torso y espectaculares pectorales, por no hablar de mi bello rostro – se alagó – pero en serio… ¿de verdad nadie se da cuenta de que llevo pantalones?

El pelinegro dejó los platos en la mesa y se sentó masajeándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos buscando paciencia. ¿Cómo podía tener a dos idiotas escandalosos como amigos, es qué los buscaba o le encontraban? Abrió los ojos y los observó…_amigos_… tal vez estar allí con ellos fuera mejor que irse sólo a pensar en su hermano y todo lo malo. _Tal vez._

- ¡Teme, se te va a enfriar el ramen!

- Sasuke, en serio ¿tú los ves verdad? Son pantalones grises.

_Tal vez no tanto._

_

* * *

__Hola!!!_

_Esta vez antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron *.* de verdad que no podía creerlo, no creo que con un simple gracias se pueda apreciar lo emocionada que estoy snif, snif. De verdad que este fic no sería nada sin todos vosotros :) así que gracias, thanks, grazie, arigatou, dank, merci… y ya no se me ocurren más idiomas jaja._

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Mas tensión Sasusaku, y creo que todo el mundo quiere estrangular a mi pobre Suigetsu-kun por la interrupción._

_Sobre las razones de Sasuke para elegir el odio, para él tienen mucho sentido y es lo que verdaderamente cree. No me parece el tipo de persona que hace las cosas porque sí, así que debe tener un razonamiento que a él le parezca irrefutable y lógico… y todos sabemos que los traumas de Sasuke se cuentan a puñados. Aun así parece que empieza a abrirse un poco ¿no?_

_Un pequeño detalle, ¿alguien a "leído" a Sakura decir que no ama a Sasuke?.... _

_El espíritu de Beetlejuice se ha apoderado de Naruto jaja dices ramen tres veces y aparece (ok vale, se me va la cabeza)._

_Ah, se me olvidaba. Al final teniendo en cuenta vuestras opiniones, he decidido no avisar del lemon. Sin embargo si hay alguien que quiera saberlo por alguna razón puede pedirlo y le mandaré un MP para avisarle antes de publicar el capitulo del lemon ok? _

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como el último ;)_

_Besos Ela. _


	12. Golpes

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 12. Golpes

Acababa de entrar en la guarida y ya podía oír a Naruto gritar, Sasuke suspiró con resignación. El Dobe no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo escandaloso de siempre a quien Sakura golpea cuando su voz alcanza más decibelios de los humanamente soportables.

Siguió el sonido hasta una de las estancias más grandes, y al entrar tuvo la sensación de encontrarse en una guardería.

Sentados en la mesa situada en el centro de la habitación estaban Naruto frente a Suigetsu, los cuales parecían haber estado jugando a algo con fichas hasta hace unos minutos, a juzgar por todas las que había esparcidas por el lugar. A un par de sillas de distancia, Sakura fulminaba con la mirada al rubio mientras mantenían una conversación que no parecía estar gustando nada a la pelirrosa.

Karin estaba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones intentando leer un libro que cada vez apretaba entre sus manos con más rabia al ver que Suigetsu le hacía muecas desde la mesa al tiempo que atendía a ratos la conversación de los ninjas de Konoha.

En un segundo plano, callado como siempre, Juugo se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la ventana sosteniendo uno de sus pajarillos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro, que en ese momento, mientras los miraba se preguntó si debía replantearse sus criterios para elegir compañeros de equipo.

- Oh, venga Sakura-chan sabes que es verdad – pinchó Naruto consiguiendo en respuesta una mirada de malas pulgas por parte de la pelirrosa que ignoró por completo – Es serio, aburrido, sólo piensa en entrenar, nunca habla…

_¿Están hablando de mí__?_ Se preguntó el Uchiha.

- Eso no es verdad Naruto, lo que pasa es que no se pasa el día diciendo todas las estupideces que se le ocurren como tú – gruñó Sakura.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento, ¿Sakura le estaba defendiendo? Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Cuando eran genins eso habría sido lo normal, pero últimamente no había recibido muchos halagos por su parte.

- Aun así no sé que viste en él, es un amargado y tiene pelos de chica…

_¿Pelos de chica?_ Sasuke se sintió tentado a llevar una mano a su cabello, él no tenía pelos de chica, ese dobe se la iba a cargar.

- Tienes muchas virtudes Sakura-chan, pero el peor gusto para los hombres de la historia – siguió hablando Naruto sin percatarse de que el pelinegro se había acercado por detrás con un aura peligrosa.

_¿Con que tenía Sakura mal gusto para los hombres, eh?_ Teniendo en cuenta que la pelirrosa se había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia pregonando estar enamorada de él, la frase no dejaba en buen lugar al Uchiha.

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera reaccionar, un golpe en la cabeza hizo que rebotara en la mesa, y dedicándole un "usuratonkachi", Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas de al lado.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Teme?! – bramó el rubio sobándose el cogote con dolor - ¿desde cuándo defiendes tú a Hyuuga Neji?

_¿Hyuuga Neji?_ _¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?_ pensó Sasuke mientras se concentraba en que su confusión no fuera visible.

- Naruto nos estaba contando que Sakura salió con ese tipo – acotó Suigetsu con un brillo de anticipación en la mirada, como si acabara de quitarle la anilla a una granada de mano y estuviera contando los segundos para ver cuando explota.

Se oyó el chasquido exasperado que hizo la kunoichi con la lengua al oírlo.

Sasuke giró la cabeza con tal brusquedad hacia la pelirrosa que por un momento pensaron que se había partido el cuello.

- ¿Saliste con Hyuuga? – preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad mezclado con desdén rompiendo su máscara de tranquilidad.

- No exactamente – contestó Sakura irritada – Y no veo por qué habría de importarle a nadie lo que yo hiciera o no – se volvió hacia Naruto furiosa – Naruto, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no cuentes mi vida a nadie, ¡baka!.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no exactamente"? – exigió el Uchiha ignorando sus palabras. Estaba molesto, mucho. No podía creer que ese idiota de Hyuuga se hubiera atrevido, y ella ¿ya no estaba enamorada de él pero sí de ese estúpido? Era sorprendente que su Sharingan aun no hubiera aparecido. Toda esa historia le había sentado como un golpe en el estómago o mejor dicho en el orgullo.

- ¿Es que estás sordo? – respondió la pelirrosa con malas pulgas.

Suigetsu los miraba sonriendo emocionado como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, Karin había abandonado su libro y observaba a Sasuke con el ceño levemente fruncido, y en cuanto a Juugo, el pobre suspiraba con resignación ya que sus pajarillos habían salido volando con los gritos.

- Quiere decir que no estuvieron juntos oficialmente – comenzó a explicar Naruto con tono entendido – compartieron unas cuantas misiones y se hicieron amigos durante los años que yo estuve fuera, y supongo que decidieron probar si su relación iba más allá `ttebayo – rió nerviosamente y tragó saliva ante la mirada de fiera enjaulada que le dirigía la pelirrosa – aunque enseguida comprendieron que sólo eran amigos, no creo que salieran más de un par de veces. Ahora Neji sale con Tenten, en realidad ellos siempre estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro, simplemente necesitaban un empujoncito.

Naruto tenía una faceta de vieja cotilla que había perfeccionado gracias a la influencia de Jiraiya.

- ¿Has terminado ya o hay algo más sobre mi vida que quieras chismorrear? – preguntó agresivamente la pelirrosa clavando las uñas en la mesa de madera conteniéndose para no saltar y romperle el cuello.

Sasuke bufó.

- ¿En qué se ha convertido esa villa? Es el harem de los Hyuuga. Tú – señaló a Naruto – Tú – fulminó a Sakura - ¿es que no hay nadie que no se haya besuqueado con un Hyuuga? – la furia del Uchiha iba en aumento. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Naruto _"probar si su relación iba más allá`ttebayo"._ Ardía de furia al imaginar a Sakura dejándose besar por ese imbécil.

_¿Sasuke ha dicho "besuqueado"?_ a pesar de lo furiosa que se había puesto con todo ese asunto, Sakura no podía dejar de extrañarse por la expresión. Suena como algo que diría Kiba pero jamás pensó escucharlo de Sasuke.

Karin y Juugo alzaron la mano tímidamente como si de verdad el pelinegro hubiese preguntado para obtener una respuesta, lo que ocasionó que inevitablemente todos los presentes miraran a Suigetsu preguntándose por qué él no se unía, este les devolvía la mirada tan tranquilo sin ninguna intención de levantar la mano.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó segundos más tarde – Yo también tengo una vida, siento desilusionaros pero mi mundo no se limita a vosotros. – aclaró tranquilamente antes de esquivar el libro que Karin le lanzó.

La tensión en el ambiente impidió que nadie preguntara dónde exactamente Suigetsu había conocido a una Hyuuga.

Sasuke seguía de malas pulgas con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas como solía hacer, fulminando con la mirada una de las piezas del juego que había esparcidas alrededor como si esta le hubiera ofendido gravemente. Naruto saltó sobre la mesa colocándose en cuclillas frente al Uchiha, y observándole como si quisiera averiguar algo.

- ¿Y a ti por qué te cabrea tanto todo esto? – preguntó el rubio con sospecha haciendo que los ojos negros de Sasuke apuñalaran los suyos.

De pronto, Sakura sonrió con maldad observando la escena y recordando una muy parecida sucedida años atrás.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aireando vidas privadas, quizá os interese oír una anécdota sobre el primer beso de Naruto – sonrió sádicamente - ¿verdad, Sasuke?

El muchacho se dispuso a contestar con un "_a mí que me importa_" sin tan siquiera mirarla cuando tuvo una especie de flash back al ver a Naruto frente a él y comprendió las intenciones de la pelirrosa.

- No se atreverá – murmuró el rubio con voz ahogada, que parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

- No, no lo hará – el Uchiha mostró su acuerdo mirándola con el Sharingan.

- Oh, sí lo haré – contestó Sakura sonriendo macabramente. _Aprende de venganzas, Uchiha._

La tensión del ambiente había llegado a un punto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Taka no sabía a qué se debía todo eso, pero cada vez tenían más ganas de oír esa historia.

- Ocurrió el día que nos hicieron genins, Sasuke estaba sentado en las gradas de la clase de la academia y Naruto saltó a la mesa frente a él, justo como ahora – hizo una pausa para señalarles. Ellos seguían mirándola como estatuas de hielo.

- Aparta, Dobe.

Sasuke golpeó al rubio que cayó de la mesa hacia un lado.

- Sakura, ya es suficiente – señaló el Uchiha levantándose amenazante.

- Pero si falta lo mejor – comentó con perversidad – entonces, uno de los chicos sentados abajo empujó a Naruto que cayó encima de Sasuke haciendo que chocaran sus caras… - todos contenían el aliento imaginándose el final – ¡el primer beso de Naruto fue con Sasuke! – gritó señalándoles y disfrutando del arrollador impacto de sus palabras.

- ¡Ahh! – Karin gritó como una loca - ¡Sasuke-kun es gay! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Yo lo sospechaba – comentó tranquilamente Suigetsu riendo entre dientes.

- Hinata demostró que Naruto no lo era, contra todas las estadísticas tengo que decir, pero Sasuke… - Sakura negó con la cabeza – me temo que irse con un sospechoso de pedofilia que le recordaba constantemente que deseaba su cuerpo no le hizo ganar muchos puntos a su heterosexualidad.

Karin volvió a gritar.

- ¡Que desperdicio!

Suigetsu rió más fuerte.

- No pasa nada por ser gay – comentó Sakura con tranquilidad – Sai lo es y empiezo a sospechar de Lee. No es nada malo – añadió inocentemente.

- ¿Sai? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- Por Kami, Naruto. ¿Por qué crees que siempre venía conmigo a verte entrenar? – preguntó la pelirrosa rodando los ojos.

- Pensaba que le gustabas tú dattebayo.

- Me temo que yo, al igual que todas las kunoichis de Konoha, jamás…

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese mismo momento, Sasuke la giró hacia él bruscamente tomándola por la cintura y estampando sus labios en los de ella. La pelirrosa quedó en shock, al igual que todos los presentes.

El Uchiha la apretó aun más hacia él apremiando los movimientos de su boca para forzar una respuesta. Todo alrededor se desvaneció para Sakura que tembló como una hoja ante el contacto y perdió lo poco que le quedaba de cordura al sentir el suave roce de la cálida respiración del pelinegro. Abrió los labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso y comenzó a responder con la misma fogosidad que él, parecía como si acabaran de encontrar un oasis después de cruzar el desierto.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por su espalda y las de Sakura dejaron su pecho para asentarse tras el cuello de él, enterrando los dedos en su pelo. El muchacho la atrajo aun más hacia él sin dejar el más mínimo espacio entre ellos cuando notó que la pelirrosa suspiraba contra sus labios y se ponía de puntillas pegándose a su cuerpo.

Sakura no podía pensar en nada más allá de la agradable electricidad que recorría su cuerpo al contacto con Sasuke y el fuego que les recorría las venas consumiéndose en ese feroz beso.

Entonces terminó, suavemente, como quien despierta de un encanto. Sasuke se separó de ella que lo miró con los ojos brillantes y confundidos, como si no supiera muy bien que acababa de pasar, sonrojada e intentando controlar su respiración agitada, aun con los labios enrojecidos por el beso.

- No es el primer beso el que cuenta, Sa-ku-ra, sino el último – le susurró con voz ronca y una mirada burlona.

Sasuke se giró hacia los demás que parecían haberse quedado congelados, como si no pudieran asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar. Naruto y Suigetsu estaban mudos, Karin por su parte aun tenía la boca abierta, e incluso Juugo le miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

- Espero que a nadie le quede ninguna duda sobre mis preferencias – sentenció el Uchiha con voz seria.

En ese momento el cerebro de Sakura volvió a funcionar y la furia la inundó por completo cuando comprendió lo que había pretendido Sasuke al besarla. _Maldito cerdo._

- Imbécil – le insultó la pelirrosa rechinando los dientes - ¡¿Pero quién te has creído que eres?! – gritó retrocediendo un paso para alejarse y mirándole con ira.

Él se volvió para mirarla impasible.

- No lo sé, ¿Hyuuga Neji, quizá? – replicó con veneno en cada sílaba, buscando herirla con sus palabras para que se sintiera tan mal como él cuando había descubierto que había besado a ese imbecil. Había sido un golpe bajo y lo sabía pero no le importaba, le enfermaba el hecho de que alguien la hubiera hecho suspirar del mismo modo que él minutos antes.

La palma abierta de Sakura chocó sonoramente contra la cara de Sasuke girándola en una dolorosa bofetada. Por unos instantes todo se paralizó, la pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente con la mano aun levantada y el Uchiha seguía con la cara volteada. Los presentes contuvieron una exclamación.

- Eres un cerdo – dijo la kunoichi con desdén – Al final vas a conseguir quedarte solo, y cuando eso pase buscarás a alguien a quien culpar y sólo te encontrarás a ti mismo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura salió de la habitación.

Sasuke alzó lentamente la cabeza con expresión de estatua de mármol, la única muestra de sentimiento que dio fue la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños, marcando los músculos de su antebrazo, y su mandíbula tensa.

Le había pegado… todavía no asimilaba el hecho. Estaba claro que se lo había ganado a pulso, ese último comentario sobre Hyuuga había sido digno de un autentico cretino… ¿_y qué?_ También ella se lo merecía por besar a ese engreido. Sin embargo, no podía creer que hubiera llegado el día en que Uchiha Sasuke besara a Sakura - _o a qualquier mujer -_ y recibiera a cambio una bofetada. Pero no era ese el tema, no era su orgullo lo que notaba herido y aun con todo no podía deshacerse de esa sensación desagradable que le había provocado el desdén de la pelirrosa.

- ¿A qué mierda crees que juegas, Teme? – preguntó agresivamente Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

- Cállate, usuratonkachi – espetó el pelinegro furioso.

Las palabras de Sakura le habían sentado como un jarro de agua fría, se sentía frustrado porque besarla había sido más placentero de lo que había imaginado, más agradable de lo que debería ser. El roce de sus labios, sentir sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y notar cómo se estremecía y suspiraba…Y como siempre él lo había mandado todo a la mierda, necesitaba descargar su furia contra algo.

- ¡Cállate tú, baka! – gritó el rubio lanzándose contra el Uchiha.

Con una mirada fulminante del Sharingan, el pelinegro esquivó al ninja y le asestó un derechazo en el estómago que le dobló del dolor durante unos segundos, aunque al reponerse, el rubio contraatacó con un puñetazo que impactó directo en la ceja izquierda de Sasuke haciendo que este cayera contra la mesa partiendo dos patas.

El Uchiha se incorporó sangrando por la ceja y sin mediar un segundo, embistió de nuevo contra el Uzumaki logrando que los dos rodaran por el suelo en un nudo de patadas y puñetazos, como en una burda pelea de bar.

Karin gritaba que parasen sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había visto a Sasuke alterado de ese modo, bueno ni de ningún modo. Ni siquiera cuando estaba realmente furioso gritaba o perdía el control de aquella manera, simplemente se volvía más frío y letal.

La pelirroja no era tonta, desde el primer momento había notado el modo en el que Sasuke miraba a la kunoichi de Konoha. Y sabía perfectamente que todo lo que había dicho él, el modo en el que la había tratado, era producto de los celos. Puede que ni siquiera él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta, pero a ella no la engañaba, estaba ardiendo de furia por esos celos y necesitaba sacar su frustración hiriendo a Sakura, y como no había quedado satisfecho con eso ahora se descargaba a golpes con Naruto, recibiendo a partes iguales.

Finalmente y no sin esfuerzo, Suigetsu y Juugo consiguieron separarles para que dejaran de intentar molerse a palos.

Ambos presentaban un aspecto deplorable, Naruto sangraba por la nariz, tenía el pómulo cada vez más rojo y una herida en la frente, aparte de múltiples contusiones. Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor, a su ceja sangrante se le había unido el labio partido y varios golpes en las costillas. Aun así ambos intentaban revolverse del agarre para seguir con la pelea, intentando alcanzarse el uno al otro con una patada al aire.

- ¡Ya está bien! – gritó Suigetsu tirando del rubio – sin barro no es divertido – agregó burlón.

A regañadientes ambos dejaron de intentar matarse y se irguieron dignamente, tanto como pudieron con el dolor creciente provocado por los golpes, mirando cada uno a un lado.

Sasuke apretaba los dientes para no mostrar el dolor que le producían las costillas, solo esperaba que Naruto se sintiera tan magullado como él. Sin embargo, aun con la sensación de ser como un saco aporreado, el pelinegro sonrió internamente, hacía mucho que no tenía una buena pelea con el Dobe y había olvidado que tenía el extraño poder de hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que le rondara por la mente.

- Deberías mirarte eso, Sasuke-kun – aconsejó Karin tímidamente señalando sus heridas.

- Cierto – coincidió el ninja de la niebla con repentino buen humor – los dos necesitáis un médico, y casualmente conozco una que estará encantada de veros – sonrió con malignidad – justamente hoy está de muy buen humor.

_Mierda_. Pensó el Uchiha.

- Estamos muertos, Teme – dijo Naruto cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron con comprensión mutua.

_

* * *

__Hola!!!_

_Bueno, no os podéis imaginar la de impedimentos que he tenido para escribir este capítulo jaja mi ordenador murió T.T, aunque por suerte soy una chica precavida y tenía copias de seguridad por lo que afortunadamente no perdí lo que tenía escrito. Cuando arreglé el problema (que costó días) resultó que el internet no funcionaba (agg horror) pensé que tendría que dejar una de esas notitas "lo siento mucho pero habrá un retraso" desde algún PC de la biblioteca o algo así (sé que cuando estás leyendo algo frustra muchísimo encontrarte eso). Pero ayer internet me iluminó con su icono resplandeciente y tachannnn. _

_Los días sin escribir se me hicieron eternos así que lo cogí con ganas y al final pude publicar sin retraso._

_A ver, volviendo al capítulo… extraño beso ¿no? O al menos extraña situación para un beso… ¿esperabais romanticismo?... no creo que Sasuke sepa ni como se escribe eso jaja._

_Sakura está furiosa, ¿Quién no lo estaría? El cretino de Uchiha la ha humillado, yo también lo abofetearía… pero luego le daría un besito para perdonarle jajjaj _

_Naruto y Sasuke terminan a palos, ya tardaban en empezar a zurrarse jaja pero su relación es así de extraña._

_Sobre lo de Neji, es una anecdota, no es que se amaran pasionalmente ni nada así, es lo que contó Naruto, eran amigos y les entro curiosidad jaja._

_Uhh, veremos qué pasará en el siguiente cuando suban a ver a la médico jajaja _

_Como siempre muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios :) _

_Besos Ela._


	13. A veces es peor el remedio

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 13. A veces es peor el remedio…

Después de salir como un huracán de la sala en la que estaban todos tras abofetear a Sasuke, Sakura subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella dando un portazo que hizo estremecer los muros.

Estaba tan furiosa que pensaba que iba a explotar, sentía la piel literalmente quemándole por la ira y la frustración, necesitaba destrozar algo y hacerlo ya. Agarró el jarrón que reposaba inocentemente en su cómoda frente al espejo, y lo estampó contra la pared de enfrente haciendo que se convirtiera en un montón de trozos de cerámica mojados y una flor rota.

Aun así eso no consiguió calmar del todo su ansia de destrucción, agarró la almohada de su cama y comenzó a golpear todo lo que tenía a su alcance, como una niña con una rabieta silenciosa.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así? Sasuke la había besado solo para probar lo "hombre" que era, la había utilizado como un trapo de usar y tirar, como si ella no fuera a sentir nada. La había humillado delante de todos y ella incluso se había aferrado a su cuello y suspirado como una cualquiera. Era denigrante.

Se desplomó derrotada sobre su cama, ni siquiera sentía ganas de llorar de furia y vergüenza como minutos antes, estaba como vacía, cansada de que siempre le doliera el corazón.

Ese beso había conseguido hundir su determinación de que había olvidado a Sasuke, ya no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. Por mucho que la enfureciera, aun podía sentir la huella de sus labios sobre los suyos quemándola. Jamás podría olvidarle, le había entregado su corazón tiempo atrás y se había condenado por ello, era suya sin que él lo supiera. De nada servía, las cosas no habían cambiado, él únicamente la había utilizado burlándose una vez más de sus sentimientos sin saberlo. Ni siquiera tenía sentido enfadarse.

Cerró los ojos buscando el consuelo de la inconsciencia, si se dormía no podría pensar y cuando despertara lo vería todo más claro y menos humillante. El sopor comenzaba a invadirla cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la sobresaltó.

No pensaba abrir, le daba igual que fuera Naruto o el espíritu del Tercer Hokage resucitado. No quería dar lástima a nadie, bastante tenía consigo misma.

Otra vez aporrearon la puerta.

_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro elefante… Dos elefantes se balanceaban…_

Diez elefantes más tarde, quedó claro que ella no tenía ganas de abrir… aunque también quedó claro que quien quiera que intentara echar abajo su puerta tampoco iba a desistir, y el dolor de cabeza de Sakura iba en aumento. Así que, muy a su pesar, se levantó con los ojos inyectados en sangre caminando a zancadas hacia la puerta. Más les valía que hubiera estallado la cuarta guerra ninja.

. */*/*/*/* .

En el pasillo, frente a la puerta de Sakura se apiñaban Naruto, mirando al techo mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia de su nariz, Sasuke con expresión contrariada, pasándose la lengua por el labio herido para calmar el escozor, y Suigetsu detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que realmente iban a ver a la medic-nin y no se mataban por el camino.

- Llama otra vez, Naruto – ordenó el espadachín de Taka.

- Está claro que no va a abrir – se quejó el rubio en un susurro – tal vez, el Teme debería llamarla.

- Dobe – gruñó Sasuke – queremos que abra la puerta no que la apuntale desde adentro.

Genial, sarcasmo marca Uchiha para relajar el ambiente.

- Teniendo en cuenta que los tuyos no son los únicos derechazos que ha recibido Sasuke hoy – comentó Suigetsu conteniendo una sonrisa ante la mirada envenenada del pelinegro – no creo que saber que está aquí aumente las posibilidades de que Sakura abra.

Naruto volvió a llamar de mala gana rumiando algo sobre "seguramente ella nos dejará más golpeados aun".

El rubio aun tenía la mano levantada cuando la puerta se abrió de un furioso bandazo que les hizo contener la respiración.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIE… - el iracundo grito de la pelirrosa se apagó al instante al ver el estado que presentaban.

Por Kami, lo de la cuarta guerra ninja había sido una broma, pero por el aspecto que tenían parecía como si realmente hubiera estallado y el frente estuviera en el piso de abajo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sakura con voz ahogada rozando levemente la frente de Naruto surcada por una herida. El enojo de su rostro había sido sustituido rápidamente por preocupación.

- Digamos que su cara golpeó con demasiada fuerza el puño de Sasuke – resumió Suigetsu empujando al Uchiha para que ella lo viera también – y lo mismo le ocurrió a él. – completó el ninja

Por un instante, Sakura le miró con la misma preocupación que al rubio, luego la comprensión se dibujó en su cara cambiando después a… nada. Su semblante se tornó serio, ni furia, ni preocupación, hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles que pasaran sin tan siquiera darles una segunda mirada.

Ambos entraron en silencio como dos niños castigados esperando una reprimenda, se miraban de reojo para coger fuerzas. Siempre había sido igual, podían insultarse y molerse a palos y al segundo volver a ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama de Sakura, uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

La pelirrosa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Suigetsu no había querido entrar "_Cuando veas que una bomba va a estallar corre lo más lejos que puedas y cúbrete con lo que encuentres"_ había murmurado el shinobi sin que ella llegara a oírlo.

Sakura continuaba sin mirarles ni decir nada cuando caminó hasta su armario, lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una especie de maletín. Se acercó hasta Naruto para examinar sus heridas agachándose a su lado ante la atenta mirada de los dos muchachos.

- Sa-Sakura-chan,…- llamó el rubio temerosamente - ¿no vas a gritarnos?

La medic-nin negó con la cabeza sin mirarle mientras empapaba un paño en alguna de las sustancias sacadas de su maletín y le limpiaba las heridas.

- ¿No vas a decir nada `ttebayo? – volvió a preguntar el rubio algo agitado. Esa actitud no era normal. Cuando se peleaba con Sasuke, ella les gritaba, luego le golpeaba y después todo volvía a la normalidad, no era la primera vez que los veía pelear a golpes de esa manera.

Ella le levantó la cabeza para que su nariz no siguiera sangrando y le guió la mano para que siguiera taponándosela, después siguió examinando la herida de su frente comenzando a sanarla con chakra.

- Sakura-chan – rogó el rubio con lastimera voz nasal.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Naruto? – suspiró resignadamente Sakura. Pero Sasuke pudo ver como apretaba una de las vendas que tenía en la mano con fuerza.

- Yo…

- Siempre estamos igual, estoy cansada. ¿Es que no vais a parar hasta que os matéis el uno al otro? – La furia que Sakura había estado conteniendo comenzaba a brotar en sus palabras - ¿Acaso queréis terminar lo que empezasteis esa tarde en la azotea del hospital?

Sasuke contuvo una media sonrisa, la verdadera Sakura iracunda de siempre empezaba a salir a la luz de nuevo.

- Eso no… - intentaba hablar Naruto.

- ¿Así que dime qué mierda quieres que te diga, eh? ¿Qué no peléis? ¿Qué parecéis un par de críos? ¡¿Qué me tenéis hasta las narices de que a la primera de cambio os lieis a hostias? – Sakura retorcía un trozo de tela en sus manos como si deseara que este fuera el cuello de sus compañeros.

La ira contenida de la kunoichi era casi peor que su furia en sí misma, la tensión de no saber en qué momento desataría la verdadera violencia, hacia que los muchachos no supieran que esperar y siguieran sus movimientos con la vista intentando adivinar cuando vendría _el golpe_.

- Estoy cansada de vuestras gilipolleces – prosiguió la pelirrosa ya medio gritando – No sé qué os pensáis que es esto, pero desde luego yo no voy a estar curándoos cada vez que os apetezca partiros la cara ¡entendido! – el tono de voz de Sakura había ido subiendo conforme avanzaba la frase hasta convertirse en un grito.

Con un rápido movimiento, la pelirrosa sacudió fuertemente a Naruto en la cabeza con el paño que llevaba en la mano haciendo que este bajara la cabeza y los algodones que tenía en la nariz salieran disparados, ahí estaba, _el golpe_. Ya había dejado de sangrar así que no los necesitaba, y a pesar del escozor que le producía la coronilla por el golpe, el rubio contuvo una sonrisa, esa era su Sakura de siempre.

- ¡La camiseta fuera, baka! – Gritó con poca paciencia la kunoichi agitando "el paño del dolor" como lo había bautizado Naruto interiormente – a ver cuántas costillas rotas hay aquí.

El rubio se apresuró a obedecer haciendo una mueca de dolor al estirarse para sacar la camiseta y dejar a la vista una bonita colección de moratones que adquirían diferentes tonos a lo largo de su torso.

- Sois unos animales – masculló Sakura entre dientes con desaprobación mientras comenzaba a aplicar chakra y a contar las costillas de Naruto para saber cual tenía que reparar.

Resultó que, afortunadamente para el Uzumaki, el Kyuubi que tenía dentro había sanado ya la mayor parte, y en realidad, estaba mejor de lo que parecía. De modo que Sakura sólo tuvo que aplicar un poco de chakra para quitar la gama de amarillo, enrojecido y amoratado que presentaban sus golpes.

Mientras le curaba no paró de mascullar lo idiotas que eran con creativos insultos y maldiciones que seguramente había aprendido de Tsunade, además de dejarles bien claro que la próxima vez que se les ocurriera hacer algo así les dejaría sin descendencia.

En todo el discurso jamás le dedicó una sola mirada a Sasuke, a pesar de hablar en plural, parecía como si no le viera o no quisiera verle, manteniendo el ceño fruncido en todo momento.

- Vístete – ordenó la medic-nin.

Mientras Naruto comprobaba que ya no le dolía nada estirándose y haciendo el tonto, Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke que esperaba su turno pacientemente mirando las idioteces del rubio con cara de vergüenza ajena. La pelirrosa se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas que sangraban en su labio y ceja sin hablar.

En cuando los dedos de la kunoichi tocaron su rostro, Sasuke fijó los ojos en ella como brasas ardientes, ninguno de los dos decía nada pero el Uchiha sintió como el aire se iba espesando a su alrededor por la tensión.

- Ehm… Sakura-chan – llamó Naruto con aire vacilante – yo… bueno ya estoy bien dattebayo, así que me ¿voy? – terminó la frase como pidiendo permiso.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó la pelirrosa distraídamente, concentrada en su tarea. Sasuke sintió como sus manos temblaban – Sí,… haz lo que quieras. – terminó diciendo deseando al momento no haberlo hecho.

En esos momentos, estar a solas con Sasuke estaba bastante abajo en su lista de deseos, más bien estaba en la lista de cosas que menos le apetecían, justo detrás de "ser torturada con astillas bajo las uñas". Sí, realmente podía ser muy creativa en su lista de "no deseos", la vida shinobi te daba muchos ejemplos de cosas dolorosas y/o explosivas que no desearías probar en ti mismo. Aunque en ese instante, compartir su espacio vital con Sasuke las ganaba a todas.

_Mierda_. Había contestado sin pensar y ahora no podía decirle que se quedara porque entonces sería como admitir que la incomodaba quedarse a solas con Uchiha, y prefería sacarse los ojos antes de tener que ver la cara de arrogancia que el pelinegro pondría por eso.

- Gracias Sakura-chan – dijo animadamente el rubio dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

Entonces se detuvo en seco y volvió a recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de la pelirrosa inclinada sobre Sasuke cerrando la herida de su labio, y la abrazó por la espalda levantándola del suelo como una muñeca y dándole una vuelta antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo.

- Eres la mejor medic-nin del mundo – la elogió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya lo sé, baka – contestó medio riendo la kunoichi aun intentando mantener un tono de enfado en su voz sin éxito – Lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y te deje como antes. – le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

Esa vez, Naruto salió sonriente de la habitación cerrando la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Sasuke a espaldas de la pelirrosa e indicarle por gestos que lo mataría si le hacía algo, a lo que él respondió con el Sharingan y un gesto con el dedo medio de la mano poco habitual en él.

En cuanto el rubio cerró la puerta tras él, el silencio se escuchó más alto en la habitación. Sakura suspiró dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, el gesto de Naruto había logrado conmoverla como a una tonta haciendo que tuviera que parpadear para disipar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con acumularse en sus ojos.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre Sasuke para terminar de curarle y así acabar cuanto antes con ese incómodo ambiente, de modo que levantó una mano y acarició levemente su ceja comenzando a emanar chakra sobre ella.

Sasuke respiraba tan despacio que casi parecía no hacerlo, Sakura estaba tan cerca que sus rostros quedaban a centímetros, podía oler su fragancia y eso lo estaba aturdiendo más de la cuenta. Y aun estaba enfadado, no se le olvidaba lo de Neji, ni lo de la bofetada, ni sus labios, ni sus suspiros…

Y encima ella ahora no le hablaba, era la primera vez que estaba incómodo estando en silencio. Por eso respiraba tan flojo, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía más fuerte sonaría como si estuviera gritando.

- Quítate la camisa – murmuró Sakura sin mirarle y apartándose de él.

El estómago de Sasuke dio un vuelco y sintió un punzante hormigueo tirando de su piel hasta que comprendió, un segundo después, que lo que ella quería era examinarle los golpes igual que había hecho con Naruto. Definitivamente toda esa mierda que leía Suigetsu le estaba afectando.

El Uchiha contuvo como pudo el dolor que le producía cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Ahora que se había enfriado, estirar cualquier músculo era una tortura. Con pausados movimientos, Sasuke consiguió sacarse la camisa y dejarla a un lado para que la medic-nin pudiera examinarle.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño, estaba segura de que iba a costarle más curar a Sasuke. Por desgracia, el Uchiha no se regeneraba tan rápido como el chico-Kyuubi, y por eso sus golpes tenían peor aspecto. Dónde los moratones de Naruto habían estado ya amarillos, los del pelinegro aun estaban hinchados y seguramente doliéndole.

La kunoichi chascó la lengua con desaprobación y comenzó a emanar chakra poniendo empeño en concentrarse en la parte estrictamente clínica que implicaba tener que examinar a un Sasuke sin camisa para mantener a raya el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Seguía molesta por lo de antes, él era un cínico, borde y estúpido ególatra pero tenía el aspecto de un ángel.

Se encontró comparándolo mentalmente con un bol de helado de chocolate, tentándote con su delicioso sabor para que una vez que te lo has comido notes como te engorda el trasero. Igual de traicionero.

Sasuke gimió levemente cuando la pelirrosa pasó una mano por su costado.

- Recuéstate – ordenó Sakura empujándole hacia atrás con suavidad para que se tendiera en la cama.

- Tienes dos costillas rotas – informó después de su escáner – tienes suerte de no toser sangre.

- Hmp. Me siento afortunado – contestó sarcásticamente el Uchiha.

- No es como si no te lo merecieras – espetó la pelirrosa sin poder contenerse.

Sasuke sonrió de lado levemente.

- Así que sigues enfadada – comentó sin molestarse en preguntar.

- ¿De verdad? – respondió ella apretando los dientes. A caso creía que se iba a olvidar de cómo la había humillado, por no hablar de su comentario final sobre Neji, como si ella se fuera besuqueando por ahí con todos.

- Bueno, siempre se ha dicho que es mejor pedir perdón que permiso – dijo Sasuke despreocupadamente.

Había cerrado los ojos y puesto los brazos bajo su cabeza como si se estuviera echando una siesta, la verdad es que en ese momento era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Casi costaba imaginarse que fuera Uchiha Sasuke en lugar de Shikamaru quién estaba allí tumbado tan relajado como Sakura nunca lo había visto.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo perdón? – preguntó la pelirrosa enarcando las cejas.

- No – contestó el Uchiha sin inmutarse.

- Eso pensaba – murmuró enfurruñada, aunque para su desagrado, el enfado se iba diluyendo gradualmente sin que ella le hubiera dado permiso para desaparecer. Era inútil enfadarse con él, seguramente ni siquiera sabía por qué se había molestado… Estúpido antisocial.

Sasuke no contestó, estaba demasiado concentrado en la agradable sensación del chakra de Sakura recorriendo su cuerpo y la suave caricia de las manos de la chica sobre su piel. Ya no le dolían los golpes, y era tan relajante que sentía que podría quedarse dormido allí mismo. Le resultaba raro pensar eso teniendo en cuenta que él siempre tenía problemas para dormir, y desde luego muchísimos más si había gente tan cerca como lo estaba Sakura en ese momento, en esa situación le era imposible relajarse y bajar la guardia. Aunque realmente, tampoco es que dejase a nadie acercarse tanto.

- Ya está – dijo la chica pasando las manos para comprobar que había curado todas las contusiones – hoy descansa y… ¿Sasuke? – llamó extrañada al ver que él no hacía ninguna intención de levantarse ni de abrir los ojos.

Por un segundo, Sakura alarmada se apresuró a comprobar el pulso del pelinegro y su respiración, al notar que tanto sus latidos como su respiración eran estables se tranquilizó, pero su asombro creció.

Se había quedado dormido.

Durante unos instantes, la pelirrosa contuvo la respiración, sin atreverse ni tan siquiera a moverse. Pocas veces había visto dormir a Sasuke, podía contarlas con una mano y aun le sobrarían dedos, y esas veces eran porque él estaba inconsciente.

Siempre estaba alerta, cuando realizaban misiones en las que tenían que acampar en campo abierto, el pelinegro era el último en dormir y el primero en levantarse. Además, Sasuke consideraba cualquier distancia menor de un metro como una invasión de su espacio de modo que despertaba en cuanto alguien cruzaba esa barrera invisible.

Aun tenía una mano sobre su corazón que latía con esos fuertes y pausados latidos. Parecía que estaba tan… en paz, dormido como un niño pequeño, viéndolo así no imaginabas de lo que era capaz estando despierto.

Sakura vio como mientras estaba observándole, él frunció levemente el ceño mientras soñaba. Inconscientemente, la pelirrosa alargó su mano libre y le acarició la frente apartando un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos, al notar su contacto, la expresión del Uchiha pareció relajarse de nuevo, pero la chica crispó el rostro cuando sus pensamientos la llevaron a recordar.

_- Flash Back -_

_Sasuke yacía en el suelo atravesado por las agujas senbon de Haku__, y Sakura sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba al pensar que él ya no abriría los ojos, le dolían los pulmones de intentar respirar, no podía ser cierto._

_Con manos temblorosas, la niña pelirrosa comenzó a acariciar la cara del muchacho mientras hablaba intentando contener el temblor de su voz__, hasta que sin poder aguantarse más rompió a llorar amargamente abrazando el cuerpo de Sasuke, gritando con angustia y dolor, porque le dolía como si las agujas que atravesaban el cuerpo del pelinegro estuvieran clavadas en su propio corazón._

. */*/*/*/* .

_Esta vez, Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo de un bosque, mirando la espalda de Sasuke alejarse de ella para atacar a uno de los ninjas del sonido. De pronto, la herida pelirrosa se levantó y corriendo abrazó por detrás al muchacho pidiéndole entre lágrimas que se detuviera._

. */*/*/*/* .

_Sakura se acercaba a la cama del hospital donde descansaba el Uchiha, sosteniendo sonriente una bandeja con trozos de manzana que ella misma había pelado con cuidado._

_Al llegar, sin perder la sonrisa pese al rostro contrariado del pelinegro, la kunoichi le acercó uno de los trozos animándole a que comiera. Pero de pronto, la bandeja salió volando desparramando la fruta, cuando Sasuke la lanzó con un manotazo de desprecio. Sakura no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta._

. */*/*/*/* .

_-…Yo te amo tanto…Si te quedas conmigo, te juro que no te arrepentirás… cada día será estupendo,… seremos felices…– suplicaba Sakura – y si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo._

_- Hmp… eres una molestia._

_Nuevamente las lágrimas mojaron el suelo._

_- Fin del Flash Back -_

Sakura parpadeó para aclarar su mirada que había empezado a empañarse al recordar todas las lágrimas que había derramado por él y cómo sólo había obtenido desprecio a cambio. Sin embargo, sería una completa mentirosa si dijera que no lo amaba, algo tenía que estar mal dentro de ella por no poder arrancárselo del corazón a pesar de todo.

- Maldito seas, Sasuke – murmuró con voz ahogada la kunoichi sin apartarse y volviendo a rozar su rostro con una suave caricia.

_

* * *

__Hola! _

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿la reacción de Sakura ha sido la que esperabais? Jaja no podía ponerla demasiado violenta, porque no creo que Sakura les pegara realmente si los encontrara en ese lamentable estado. Y tampoco podía ponerse a gritarle directamente a Sasuke después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, la vergüenza aun era demasiado reciente para ella. Incluso Naruto notó la tensión y decidió esfumarse jaja._

_Los recuerdos de Sakura… estuve viendo los primeros capítulos de Naruto y me dio nostalgia… además me puse a pensar en todos los momentos en los que Sasuke había sido cruel con ella y a pesar de todo le sigue queriendo… es lógico que piense que algo está mal en su interior… ¿por qué querer a alguien que solo te daña? (muy buena pregunta)._

_Bueno, muchisisisimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews que realmente son el mejor pago del mundo (¿Quién quiere dinero teniendo reviews que valen millones?) _

_Besos Ela. _


	14. Hecho para odiar

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 14. Hecho para odiar

Sasuke llevaba ya varios minutos durmiendo, y Sakura seguía sentada junto a él con la misma mano sobre su corazón. Lo veía tan tranquilo que no se atrevía a despertarlo y devolverlo a la cruel realidad. Porque sabía que si la realidad era un asco para ella, de igual manera lo era para Sasuke. Él seguía obcecado en la venganza, aunque a estas alturas, la pelirrosa se preguntaba contra qué exactamente quería vengarse.

Itachi estaba muerto, eso lo sabía, la noticia había llegado a Konoha y les había llevado a ella y a Naruto la vana esperanza de que su amigo volviera. Sakura sabía perfectamente que la venganza no había hecho feliz a Sasuke, lo había hecho más desgraciado si cabe, pero eso lo había adivinado ya antes de que él abandonara Konoha.

Una cicatriz en el costado de Sasuke captó su mirada, no era muy ancha pero estaba bastante marcada, debió haber sido una herida profunda. Por la pinta que tenía parecía reciente, tal vez de un par de meses.

La piel nívea del Uchiha tenía más de una marca, Sakura reconoció un par de ellas relacionándolas con alguna de sus misiones, pero había otras nuevas, seguramente más de una se debía al entrenamiento con Orochimaru. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensar en lo que ese sádico le habría hecho hacer.

La mano de Sakura rozó la cicatriz distraídamente pensando en qué o quién podría haber llegado tan lejos traspasando las defensas del pelinegro como para herirlo de esa manera.

De pronto, la pelirrosa se sobresaltó cuando una mano le rodeó la muñeca. Se volvió hacia Sasuke y comprobó que era él quién la agarraba. Había despertado incorporándose un poco, pero todavía parecía un poco amodorrado, como si no supiera muy bien qué pasaba. Sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas cuando se encontraron con la mirada jade de Sakura.

- Te estaba curando y te quedaste dormido – se excusó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke parpadeó y asintió. Sakura le miró con curiosidad, era como si al despertar confuso no le hubiera dado tiempo a ponerse la máscara de frialdad. El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo y al bajar la vista se percató de que aun tenía atrapada la muñeca de la pelirrosa, la soltó sin mirarla y se tocó casi inconscientemente la cicatriz arrugando un poco el ceño.

- Es reciente – el comentario de la pelirrosa hizo que Sasuke alzara la vista hacia ella – la cicatriz – aclaró Sakura – Si quieres aun podría quitarla – se ofreció.

- Ahí está bien – contestó suavemente el muchacho. No usó un tono cortante, por lo tanto, la pelirrosa no lo interpretó como "metete en tus asuntos", la manera de decirlo no ponía fin a la conversación.

- ¿Qué te p… - la chica se interrumpió a mitad de pregunta no muy segura de la reacción de Sasuke – da igual.

Bajó la vista avergonzada, desde luego que él no le contaría nada de lo que había ocurrido. Nunca hablaba de sí mismo con nadie y mucho menos con ella, sabía perfectamente que siempre le había molestado que le preguntara cualquier cosa, la llamaba molestia cuando era demasiado insistente.

- … - El pelinegro la miró en silencio unos instantes.

- Fue Itachi – dijo Sasuke con voz ronca sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa – cuando peleé contra él, no esquivé un kunai con suficiente rapidez.

Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha estaban fijos en un punto de la colcha azulada que cubría la cama de Sakura. La pelirrosa lo observó indecisa, no esperaba que le contestara y menos si se trataba de algo sobre su hermano, era demasiado personal.

- ¿Por qué quieres conservarla entonces? – murmuró la kunoichi tímidamente.

- Para no olvidar – continuó el pelinegro como si no fuera del todo consciente de lo que estaba contando, las palabras salían solas, como si se lo estuviera respondiendo a sí mismo.

- ¿Para no olvidar qué? ¿Qué cumpliste tu venganza? – preguntó delicadamente Sakura inclinándose un poco para intentar ver su expresión.

Sasuke alzó entonces la cabeza y la miró a los ojos seriamente. La pelirrosa contuvo la respiración, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarle como cuando vio sus ojos en ese momento, parecían reflejar una noche de tormenta que no dejaba ver las estrellas.

- Para no olvidar que maté a mi hermano – concluyó sin apartar su abrasadora mirada de ella.

Sakura le miró sin saber que decir, quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que cambiara esa mirada derrotada, no sabía el por qué de esos ojos pero lo que sí sabía era que le rompían el alma.

- Sasuke… - la pelirrosa alargó una mano para rozar la de él que seguía sobre su cicatriz.

El pelinegro se levantó de golpe quedando de espaldas a ella. Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos como la cuerda de un arco.

- No deberías acercarte a mí – dijo seriamente sin girarse a verla.

Sakura se levantó también, algo estaba pasando con el Uchiha, actuaba muy raro.

- Deberías temerme, no te imaginas de lo que soy capaz. – advirtió respirando agitadamente.

- No tengo miedo.

De pronto, Sasuke se volvió de un movimiento brusco y atrapó la muñeca de la pelirrosa tirando de ella hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros. Con la misma violencia la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared dejándola sin respiración cuando su espalda chocó contra el muro. Con una mano sujetó las de ella por encima de su cabeza.

- Aléjate de mí, Sakura – susurró muy cerca, tanto que la kunoichi notó su aliento contra los labios – No soy una buena persona. Al final terminaré haciéndote daño, no hay nada bueno en mí.

- Eso no es cierto…tú…

- ¿Yo qué? – la fulminó con la mirada – si os acogí aquí fue porque necesitaba información de Konoha, si os permito quedaros, es porque me da igual – apretó más su agarre en las muñecas de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se removiera incómoda - ¿entiendes eso? No significa nada para mí… nada.

El Uchiha resopló con furia, esa estupidez de seguirles el juego ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco sus barreras habían ido cayendo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada simplemente dejándose envolver por ellos, por ese aroma floral que rodeaba a Sakura…

- … … - Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando de pronto, sintió los labios del pelinegro rozando su cuello – Sasuke ¿qué… - murmuró con voz temblorosa, estaba asustada.

El pelinegro la presionó más contra la pared inmovilizándola. Tenía que entenderlo, era malo para ella, él ya había comprendido que por más que lo intentara no lograba alejarla de sus pensamientos ni resistirse a tocarla, así que tendría que ser ella la que se alejara. Debía asustarla, hacerle comprender que él no sabía querer a nadie, que sólo sabía destruir.

Sasuke bajó una mano hasta acariciar la cintura de la pelirrosa y siguió viajando hasta su muslo apretándolo, mientras tanto, atrapaba la piel de su cuello con los dientes. Sentía temblar a la kunoichi, deslizó los labios por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula. Estaba siendo brusco, como si estuviera hambriento.

- ¿Tienes miedo ahora? – preguntó el Uchiha con voz ronca mirándole con los ojos oscurecidos mientras acortaba más la distancia haciendo que la espalda de ella volviera a golpear la pared.

- …Yo… - Sakura sentía que la piel le quemaba, sin embargo su brusquedad y apremio la asustaban.

Un fiero beso atrapó sus labios, moviéndose a un ritmo desesperado y salvaje, a la vez que el pelinegro le hacía alzar la pierna para rodear su cintura.

- Pídeme que pare – dijo Sasuke liberando momentáneamente sus labios entre jadeos – dime que me odias.

Sakura apenas podía pensar como la situación había llegado hasta allí, pero no podía continuar, no de esta manera. El arrebato de Sasuke la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa y sí, tenía miedo por la torrencial lujuria que estaba mostrando el shinobi. Él repartía fogosos besos por su cuello, succionando y lamiendo hasta hacerla reprimir un suspiro, si eso seguía así perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

- …Basta… - pidió con voz ahogada y temblorosa.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, el Uchiha se quedó inmóvil en ese instante y la soltó. Sin embargo, se quedaron los dos en la misma posición, él apoyado en la pared y ella en el espacio que formaba con su cuerpo. No se tocaban, pero Sakura sentía la respiración de Sasuke contra la piel de cuello que segundos antes había estado besando.

El pelinegro la miró a través de los mechones negros de flequillo que le caían sobre la frente. Vio que la kunoichi tenía los labios enrojecidos y un poco hinchados por los furiosos besos, sus ojos algo cristalinos le miraban con una expresión de confusión.

- No intentes salvarme, Sakura – le dijo en voz baja – ya es demasiado tarde, el niño que conociste está muerto.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y a la velocidad de la luz, Sasuke se apartó de ella dejando un par de metros de separación entre ellos. El pelinegro miró hacia la persona que acababa de entrar con su habitual inexpresión, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Sasuke-kun – llamó Karin, que era quien había abierto la puerta – Te necesitamos abajo. Juugo tiene uno de sus ataques, Suigetsu y Naruto lo están reteniendo.

Mientras hablaba, la pelirroja no había apartado los ojos de Sakura que estaba pegada a la pared con la cabeza gacha y el pelo ocultando sus ojos. Después, su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke que seguía sin camisa. Karin no era tonta, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable y ella podía hacerse una idea de que había pasado allí.

- Hmp – sin añadir nada, el Uchiha recogió su ropa y salió como un bólido de la habitación vistiéndose por el camino y casi arrollando a Karin al pasar por su lado.

Durante unos segundos, la pelirroja observó a la kunoichi de Konoha en silencio, ella no se había movido de la pared y ni siquiera había levantado la vista cuando la kunoichi de Taka habló ni cuando Sasuke se fue.

- No pienses que te quiere – dijo Karin con desprecio – que te haya besado no significa nada, sólo te usa.

Sakura no se movió, sólo apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza aunque la pelirroja no lo vio, ya que su cara quedaba oculta por su rosado cabello. Las palabras de Karin no le aportaban nada nuevo, ella ya sabía eso. Había tenido presente cada segundo de su vida que Sasuke no la quería.

- Sasuke no puede querer a nadie, no lo olvides – prosiguió la muchacha – él sólo está hecho para odiar…

- Cállate – espetó de pronto la pelirrosa con voz cortante – no sabes nada, así que cierra la boca y lárgate.

No quería oír otra vez que no había esperanza para Sasuke, no quería creerlo, por más que todos se empeñaran en repetirlo, por más que él mismo se diera por perdido.

Karin la miró un segundo más en silencio y se marchó. No había obtenido ninguna satisfacción al decirle esas cosas a la pelirrosa, como tampoco la obtuvo cuando la provocó para pelear aquel día, todas esas hirientes palabras habían salido de su propio rencor y no había podido aguantarse. Siempre había sido impulsiva, pero no era cruel, al menos no en el fondo. Se sentía como una mierda al comportarse de ese modo pero era su manera de defenderse, su coraza frente a las situaciones que la herían.

Cuando abandonó la habitación de Sakura caminó decidida por el pasillo, tenía que comprobar algo.

. */*/*/*/* .

En cuanto notó que estaba sola, unas lágrimas mojaron el suelo deslizándose lentamente por el rostro de la pelirrosa que se dejó caer suavemente al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared.

…_No intentes salvarme, Sakura. Ya es demasiado tarde…_

…_Él sólo está hecho para odiar…_

…_No significa nada para mí…nada…_

Se negaba a creer que eso fuera cierto, pero entonces, las escenas que había recordado cuando Sasuke estaba dormido volvieron a su mente, todas las veces que él había sido cruel con ella a pesar de que la pelirrosa sólo le estaba mostrando su cariño, las lágrimas que había derramado por él… ¿Tendrían razón cuando decían que no había nada bueno en él?

…_Sakura…gracias._

La pelirrosa abrió de golpe los ojos húmedos al recordar ese momento, ese "gracias" como si lo estuviera oyendo ahora mismo. Y tal como antes había recordado todos los malos momentos, a su mente acudieron esta vez todas las ocasiones en las que Sasuke la había protegido, las veces que la había salvado de resultar herida o se había preocupado por ella.

Recordó la mirada de casi admiración que había visto en sus ojos oscuros cuando consiguió, antes que ninguno, trepar al árbol con su chakra tal como Kakashi-sensei les enseñó.

_¿Sakura, quién te ha hecho eso?_ En los exámenes para chunin se puso furioso al saber que la habían herido y había detenido su ataque cuando ella se lo pidió.

Y cuando huyeron de Konoha, Sasuke los había acogido salvándoles la vida, después había conseguido que Naruto despertara. Daba igual que se excusara diciendo que era por la información sobre la villa, o que dijera que le daba igual tenerlos cerca o no. Si fuera así hace tiempo que los habría echado o se habría marchado él mismo.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió levemente. Definitivamente, si había algo bueno en él, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo. Una vez le juró que si se quedaba junto a ella y Naruto serían felices. Ahora estaban juntos, tal vez era momento de empezar a cumplir esa promesa y sacar a Sasuke de su oscuridad.

. */*/*/*/* .

Nada más bajar las escaleras, ya habían llegado a oídos de Sasuke las "delicadas" maldiciones de Suigetsu, los ensordecedores gritos del Dobe y las amenazas de muerte que Juugo lanzaba a diestro y siniestro.

Para ser sincero, le dieron ganas de pasar de largo y no hacer nada. Meterse ahí era como entrar en una jaula llena de monos, monos con kunais y una tremenda habilidad para crisparle los nervios, y en esos momentos no estaba de humor para aguantar gilipolleces. Pero haciendo acopio de paciencia entró.

La escena no tenía precio, Juugo intentaba como un desquiciado sacudirse de encima a unos cinco Narutos mientras Suigetsu se agarraba a la pierna del gigantón haciendo lastre para que no pudiera avanzar.

El Sharingan de Sasuke giró en sus ojos volviéndolos rojos y enfocando a Juugo.

- Ya basta – ordenó con autoridad el Uchiha.

Al instante, el gigantesco ninja de Taka relajó sus músculos y cayó sentado al suelo haciendo que los clones de Naruto estallaran en una nube de humo y que Suigetsu tuviera que rodar sobre sí mismo en el último segundo para evitar ser aplastado.

- Lo-lo siento – murmuró Juugo apenado mientras las marcas del sello maldito retrocedían retirándose de su piel.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, Teme. Seguro que funciona con Kiba – el rubio se puso de pie y adoptó una expresión seria imitando la del Uchiha – Callaos – probó poniendo una voz grave y señalando con el dedo – Traedme ramen – siguió ordenando – tal vez me falta un poco de práctica dattebayo.

Un tic afloró en la ceja derecha de Sasuke.

- Yo no habló así, Dobe – dijo apretando los dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Por supuesto que no dattebayo. Mi voz es mucho más melodiosa y agradable que la tuya, Teme.

Suigetsu se inclinó para susurrarle a Juugo, que se había sentado en uno de los sofás a descansar.

- ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que tienen que volver a pedirle a Sakura que les cure?

El grandullón rió levemente sin responder.

- Usuratonkachi – murmuró Sasuke, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Sinceramente, el pelinegro sabía que si se quedaba discutiendo, tarde o temprano llegarían a las manos otra vez y en esta ocasión dudaba que Sakura fuera a sanarlos. Menos aun teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho.

Todavía le ardían los labios al recordar los besos que le había robado y la suave piel de su cuello erizándose. Sabía que la había asustado, había sido brusco y violento, pero era la única manera de que ella se alejara. Ya había admitido ante sí mismo que no era capaz de mantenerse apartado de ella, así que esperaba haberla asustado lo suficiente como para que no se pusiera a su alcance.

Decidió entrar en una de las habitaciones en la que guardaban armas, tal vez limpiar instrumentos afilados impediría que su mente se concentrara en cualquier cosa que no fuera intentar no cortarse un dedo.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke había afilado ya tanto su katana que cortaba con sólo mirarla. Tal como había pensado, el trabajo lo había distraído. Además, su recién tomada decisión de matar a Hyuuga Neji en cuanto fuera a Konoha para acabar con Danzou había tranquilizado mucho su furia. Sí, no se olvidaba de él y todavía estaba resentido.

- Sasuke-kun.

Esa voz hizo que levantara la cabeza de su tarea. No veía quien era ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Se levantó y se giró.

Mirándole, apenas a dos metros de distancia, se encontraba una muchacha pelirrosa de increíbles ojos jade que lo miraba seriamente con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Sasuke-kun – repitió ella acercándose con movimientos felinos – ya he comprendido qué es lo que deseas.

El Uchiha se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Ella levantó una mano acariciando el pecho del pelinegro, subiendo por su cuello, acercándose sensualmente a él hasta que unió sus labios con los suyos.

Sasuke la agarró del brazo separándola de él levemente para mirarla a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido. _¿Qué demonios…?_

En el rostro de la pelirrosa se formó una sonrisa arrogante y coqueta devolviéndole la mirada. Se acercó de nuevo rozando su cuerpo insinuantemente. Kami, su autocontrol pendía de un hilo, todavía recordaba lo que le había costado separarse de la pelirrosa hace unas horas. Cada célula de su piel deseaba a su antigua compañera con enfermiza obsesión.

- Mírame, Sasuke-kun. Y ahora dime, ¿a quién deseas? – ronroneó junto a su oído.

- Sakura – respondió él con voz ronca y la respiración pesada.

- He venido a ofrecértela – dijo comenzando a lamer su cuello – cumple tus deseos.

Con un salvaje movimiento Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios y ella enroscó las piernas a su cintura. La espalda de la chica chocó con la pared al mismo tiempo que ella tiraba de la camisa del pelinegro y él rasgaba la de la kunoichi mientras besaba su cuello con pasión.

La chica gimió sugerentemente y arqueó la espalda.

- Sasuke-kun…

Ella reclamó sus labios de nuevo, enlazando las manos tras su cuello.

En ese momento, algo pareció encenderse en la mente del Uchiha que se separó de ella bruscamente dándole la espalda.

- Lárgate – ordenó con desdén.

- Pero, Sasuke-kun – dijo con voz lastimera la kunoichi.

El pelinegro se giró y la agarró por el cuello pegándola a la pared con su Sharingan peligrosamente activado.

- Ya basta. Tú nunca serás ella, Karin, da igual cuantos jutsus uses – Tras estas palabras el pelo rosa de la kunoichi se fue volviendo rojo y más largo, y los ojos jades tornaron a color rubí – No vuelvas a intentar algo así o te mataré.

Dicho esto, Sasuke la soltó y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Karin sonrió tristemente y se abrazó a sí misma. Ya lo había comprobado, Sasuke no se sentía sólo atraído por la pelirrosa, él la quería, por eso no había podido aceptarla a ella aun teniendo el aspecto de la otra muchacha. No era su físico lo que deseaba, era su corazón aunque ni él mismo parecía aceptarlo, y eso Karin no podía dárselo.

Oyó el eco de unos pasos entrando en la habitación y deteniéndose frente a ella.

- ¿Tan poco respeto sientes hacia ti misma?

Karin levantó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas que la observaban con desdén. _Suigetsu_.

- ¿Tanto respeto sientes tú? – preguntó la pelirroja con voz débil y después sonrió de lado amargamente.

- Si quieres que te respeten lo primero que tienes que hacer es tener un poco de dignidad, Karin – espetó el ninja duramente – Sinceramente, pensé que te valorabas más a ti misma como para llegar a esto, como para rebajarte al nivel de una… - Suigetsu tomó aire para serenarse.

- … … - Karin miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio que comenzaba a temblarle y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Todos los insultos que había recibido de Suigetsu no le habían hecho tanto daño como sus despectivas palabras y el desdén con el que la miraba.

- ¿Tanto le quieres como para humillarte así? – preguntó el peliceleste con tono frío y mirada decepcionada.

La kunoichi abrió la boca y la cerró todavía sin atreverse a enfrentar a esos ojos violetas que se le clavaban como puñales de hielo, cogió aire.

- Tenía que comprobar… - comenzó – Tenía que saber por qué ella sí y yo no. Sasuke nunca me ha mirado dos veces, nunca le he interesado, pero tampoco le había visto mostrar interés por nadie. Llegué a pensar que él no podía querer y que por eso no se fijaba en mí. Entonces vi como la miraba, y quería probar que era sólo un capricho, algo físico. Porque si era verdad que él la quería, no es que Sasuke no se interesé por nadie es que sólo no se interesa por mí.

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes empañaban los ojos de Karin cuando alzó la vista, sin embargo esto no ablandó la expresión de Suigetsu.

- Eres patética – dijo con crueldad – Hiciste todo esto sólo por tu estúpido ego. Porque no podías soportar que Sakura te ganara sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Tal vez seas tú la que no pueda querer a nadie. – Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente fulminándola – Siento lástima del pobre diablo que se enamore de ti.

- …Suigetsu… - llamó suplicante ya con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Alzó una mano para agarrar el brazo del ninja, pero antes de llegar a tocarle, él lo movió bruscamente como si le hubiera echado ácido.

- No te atrevas – advirtió con una mueca de desprecio y ella dejó caer la mano – Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tu único motivo para seguir a Sasuke ya no tiene sentido. Así que hazte un favor a ti misma y a todos, y lárgate de aquí, Karin.

Dicho esto, el espadachín le dio la espalda y caminó a zancadas hacia la salida sin volver la vista hacia la llorosa pelirroja que miraba su espalda arrodillada en el suelo entre sollozos.

Karin no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho. Suigetsu la había insultado en mil ocasiones, sin embargo, esta vez se había sentido peor sin que él pronunciara ninguno de sus habituales motes. La había llamado por su nombre y a pesar de ello había sonado peor que "zanahoria".

_Siento lástima del pobre diablo que se enamore de ti. _

La pelirroja ocultó la cara entre sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma sin dejar de llorar. _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_ Se dijo con remordimiento al recordar los ojos violetas mirándola con desprecio.

_

* * *

__Hola! ¿__Qué os ha parecido?_

_He de confesar que estaba algo insegura con este capítulo, es un poco "torbellino" de cosas y sentimientos de todos. Bueno, me queda esperar vuestra opinión jeje_

_Sasuke tiene tanto lio en la cabeza que me sorprendería si pudiera recordar su propio nombre, este chico se empeña en seguir con lo suyo aunque ya es evidente hasta para él que sus compañeros no le son indiferentes. Por eso intenta alejarlos de todas las formas posibles. Aun así no puede escapar de las benditas hormonas jajaja._

_Pensabais que habría lemon eh? Jaja os he pilladooooo._

_¿Qué opináis de Karin? Suigetsu ha sacado su lado serio… no me gustaría hacerle enfadar :S A mí la pelirroja me da penita a pesar de que se haya comportado como una zorra no puedo enfadarme con ella, ya tiene bastante con Sui-kun._

_Bueno, en el próximo capítulo por fin sabremos algo de lo que pasa en Konoha, que lo tenemos muy olvidadillo y no hay que pasar por alto que Danzou sigue ahí acechando jaja. _

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews como dije en el capitulo anterior valen millones (aunque si alguien quiere enviarme dinero de verdad que no se corte jajaja)_

_Besos Ela._


	15. ¿Sabes lo que hay en esa dirección?

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 15. ¿Sabes lo que hay en esa dirección?

Amanecía. A Naruto siempre le habían gustado los amaneceres, ver como el Sol salía de entre las montañas de Konoha brillando como el fuego y bañando los bosques con su luz.

Ese momento marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día, otro para aprovechar, para vivir al límite como si fuera el último, ajustarse su banda y dar lo mejor de sí mismo. En la villa había contemplado muchos amaneceres subido a los tejados.

Naruto suspiró y siguió mirando hacia el este por donde el Sol comenzaba a asomar. Estaba de pie en la explanada que había fuera de la guarida Uchiha, justo en el borde del precipicio que la delimitaba, y al lado de la catarata en la que terminaba el río que corría a varios metros a su izquierda, estaba lo suficientemente lejana como para que su sonido no le molestara.

Había nostalgia en su mirada, pues no estaba mirando el amanecer como pudiera pensarse, sino que intentaba otear aun más allá del horizonte, dónde se encontraban sus pensamientos.

Durante esos días no había tenido ni un segundo para pensar en lo que había tenido que dejar atrás y ahora todo caía sobre él como una pesada losa.

_Hinata. _

_- Flash Back -_

_La azotea del hospital de Konoha siempre había sido un lugar con buenas vistas, desde allí se podía contemplar prácticamente toda la villa._

_Naruto llevaba varios días sin salir de allí a pesar de que sus heridas ya habían sanado. La verdadera razón por la que no había abandonado el hospital era una tímida kunoichi que seguía internada después de la pelea con Akatsuki._

_Había entrado muchas veces a verla, aunque siempre cuando dormía. Parecía un ángel, no entendía cómo no lo había visto antes, era tan delicada y preciosa que todavía no creía lo que le había confesado segundos antes de enfrentarse a Pain por él. _

_Ella había estado dispuesta a morir por protegerle, siempre se había esforzado y él había estado tan ciego que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, era imperdonable. Por esa razón no podía enfrentarse a ella cuando estaba despierta, porque no merecía su cariño._

_En ese momento, oyó unos pasos en las escaleras y se volvió para ver quién subía hasta la azotea, pues no es que fuera un lugar muy visitado. Cuando el equipo siete estaba junto habían ido allí muchas veces cuando alguno de ellos estaba internado, pero ahora sólo él subía, Sakura no lo acompañaba porque decía que le traía malos recuerdos. De modo que siempre veía la salida del Sol solo._

_- Y-yo lo siento… no-no sabía que hubiera… yo… – una titubeante voz tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido y se calló de golpe al encontrarse con unos ojos azules como el cielo._

_La heredera de los Hyuuga se quedó paralizada, había subido a la azotea pensando que allí nadie la molestaría, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho. _

_No había vuelto a ver al rubio desde que le confesó su amor__, a pesar de que le habían dicho que este había ido a visitarla varias veces. Y ahora que lo tenía frente a sí se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Seguramente se sentiría incómodo por no saber cómo decirle que no quería nada con ella. Naruto era tan gentil que seguramente temía hacerle daño. Se le oprimió el corazón sólo de pensarlo._

_Él seguía mirándola estático sin decir nada, con los labios separados como si fuese a hablar pero sin hacerlo realmente._

_- Pe-perdón… ya me voy… - azorada, Hinata se dio la vuelta dispuesta a desaparecer escaleras abajo._

_- No, espera Hinata-chan – Naruto pareció despertar de su ensueño, se acercó con un par de zancadas y la tomó delicadamente del brazo girándola hacia él, como si fuera de porcelana y temiera romperla._

_Ella lo miró sonrojada con sus ojos perla brillando._

_- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estás dattebayo? – preguntó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo y dedicándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas – Has estado mucho tiempo inconsciente._

_- …Sí… yo, desperté hace unos días – contestó ella mirando al suelo._

_- ¿Y ya estás levantada? – Preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado – no deberías hacer esfuerzos, tus heridas fueron muy graves._

_- …Lo…siento – murmuró apenada. _

_Naruto observó como la kunoichi seguía mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio._

_- Nee, seguro que querías ver amanecer`ttebayo – comentó animadamente el muchacho – eso no puede hacerte daño, vamos – la animó a seguirle._

_La Hyuuga terminó junto a él, aun sin saber cómo, contemplando como el cielo clareaba y el Sol comenzaba a iluminar la villa. La villa que en esos momentos tenía más casas hundidas que en pie._

_Esto hizo que Hinata recordara la pelea con Pain, y cómo ella se había confesado olvidando toda su vergüenza y miedo al rechazo. En ese momento había estado orgullosa de sí misma, se había comportado como siempre había querido ser. Y si ahora se quedaba en silencio, todo eso no habría servido de nada, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Comportarse como Naruto lo hacía, sin rendirse y nunca retractándose de sus palabras, eso era lo que admiraba de él._

_De modo que apretó los puños y cogió aire._

_- Naruto-kun, yo…_

_- Yo también. – contestó el rubio antes de que ella pudiera terminar, con la mirada aun perdida en los tejados en ruinas de la aldea._

_Hinata ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió como la mano de Naruto estrechaba la suya delicadamente, alzó la vista para mirarle con los ojos humedecidos._

_- Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes – sonrió el rubio volviéndose hacia ella – siempre he sido un tonto dattebayo – rió nervioso – pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante, no voy a separarme de ti, es una promesa._

_- Naruto-kun… - la muchacha sonrió entre lágrimas abrazándole cuando él pasó un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola contra sí._

_- A partir de ahora todo va a mejorar, ya lo verás, será un nuevo comienzo para todos – le dijo entusiasmado – reconstruiremos la villa y trabajaré más duro que nunca entrenando para ser más fuerte y proteger a todos._

_- Estoy segura de eso Naruto-kun – contestó Hinata abrazándose a su cuerpo con más fuerza mientras él depositaba un beso en su pelo._

_- Fin del Flash Back -_

Pocos días de paz habían seguido a ese momento, ya que todo se vino abajo con rapidez.

_Maldito Danzou__. _Pensó frunciendo el ceño, le había arrebatado todo e incluso se había atrevido a dañar a Hinata, le mataría por ello. Le había hecho faltar a su promesa, ese día le juró a la Hyuuga que nunca se separaría de ella.

Recordó la última vez que la había visto, en el hospital, cubierta de sangre que le salía de las muñecas, tan pálida como la muerte. El corazón se le había encogido tan sólo de pensar que podía perderla. Todo eso le pasó por su culpa, ella no tenía nada que ver, Danzou sólo la eligió porque sabía que eso lograría hacerle estallar y así tendría una excusa para deshacerse de él.

¿Qué estará pasando ahora en Konoha? Se preguntaba el rubio, ¿estaría Hinata pensando en él?, ¿estaría a salvo?. No tenía duda de que los Hyuuga la protegerían, y ahora que él no estaba, el Hokage no tenía nada contra ella. Aun así…

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué mierda…? – gritó Naruto al recibir de pronto un coscorrón en la coronilla venido de ninguna parte.

- Hmp – Sasuke avanzó hasta situarse al lado del rubio con una expresión de arrogante satisfacción.

- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso, Teme? – reclamó el muchacho sobándose la cabeza allí donde el pelinegro le había atizado.

- Por la cara que tenías parecía que te ibas a tirar abajo, Dobe, y sinceramente sería molesto tener que bajar a buscar tu cadáver, aparte de que Sakura gritaría más de lo habitual y no tengo ganas de aguantarla – comentó con desinterés – Y además me apetecía – completó.

- ¿Hoy tenemos el día gracioso `ttebayo? – Preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo y malas pulgas - ¿A qué pobre forma de vida has torturado para estar de buen humor?

Naruto se dejó caer en la hierba e intentó tirar al Uchiha al suelo de una patada, pero este la esquivó hábilmente y se sentó apoyando la espalda en una roca cercana.

No es que Sasuke estuviera de buen humor. Simplemente, aun era demasiado temprano como para que alguien o algo le hubiera molestado, y pegar al usuratonkachi de Naruto siempre era una buena forma de comenzar el día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro observando cómo Naruto volvía a dirigir su mirada al horizonte.

- … … - el rubio sonrió de lado con resignación - ¿Sabes lo que hay en esa dirección?

Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia dónde el chico señalaba y apretó la mandíbula.

- Konoha – contestó con voz fría, sus ojos destilaban odio.

- Sí, Konoha – suspiró Naruto con melancolía. A diferencia de su amigo sus ojos mostraban nostalgia.

- ¿Cómo puedes echar de menos ese lugar después de lo que hicieron? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Sakura me contó todo lo que pasó.

- Dudo que Sakura te contara "todo lo que pasó" – dijo Naruto con una amarga carcajada – al menos en lo que a ella se refiere, ni siquiera me lo ha contado a mí.

Sasuke le miró interrogante.

- ¿Sabes que Sakura-chan habla en sueños? – Comentó el rubio tristemente – grita y solloza…_no me toques_… a veces suplica. También dice tu nombre y el mío. Realmente no creo que ninguno lo sepamos todo, yo estuve allí y ni siquiera tenía conciencia de lo que realmente pasaba, fueron muy cuidadosos en no dejar que lo notara.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos para calmarse, ya que no quería que Naruto viera que su Sharingan los había teñido de rojo. El Dobe estaba siendo un insensato al contarle todo aquello, no necesitaba más motivos para odiar a Danzou, era como echarle gasolina a una casa ardiendo.

- Y no sólo ella. Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en lo que les hicieron a todos los demás… - el rostro del rubio se crispó por la furia – No puedo olvidar todo eso sin más, y tampoco puedo dejar a Hinata-chan allí… tengo que hacer algo.

- ¿Por qué? – espetó Sasuke duramente - ¿Por qué ayudar a gente que te volvió la espalda? Ellos no lo harían por ti. Konoha no merece nada, sólo acabar siendo un agujero en el suelo. No entiendo cómo puedes sentir nostalgia de un lugar que acabó con todo lo que apreciabas, quisiste ser Hokage y te llamaron traidor, amaste a Hinata e intentaron matarla… ¿qué más necesitas para odiarlos? ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Naruto le miró como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Odiarlos no me devolverá lo que perdí.

La sencilla explicación del rubio golpeó al Uchiha como una losa de cien kilos.

- El odio no hará que me convierta en Hokage, ni que Kakashi-sensei vuelva, ni que Sakura-chan duerma sin pesadillas, tampoco que el ataque a Hinata desaparezca. ¿De qué serviría destruirlo todo? Lo perdido ya no volverá, lo único que se puede hacer es salvar lo bueno que queda.

_¿De qué serviría destruirlo todo?__... Lo perdido ya no volverá…_

Los pensamientos de Sasuke nunca habían ido más allá de la destrucción, no se había parado a pensar de qué serviría acabar con todo. Eso no le devolvería la sonrisa de su hermano, los abrazos de su madre…

_Lo único que se puede hacer es salvar lo bueno que queda._

- ¿Y qué pasa cuando no queda nada que salvar? – murmuró el Uchiha más para sí mismo que esperando respuesta.

- Siempre queda algo – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa enorme – sólo hay que saber mirar dattebayo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo ese dobe era filósofo? Pensó con molestia, sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que sus estúpidas palabras no eran tan estúpidas.

- Teme, voy a volver a Konoha – dijo Naruto con decisión.

- Hmp. A Sakura no le va a gustar – comentó Sasuke seriamente.

El Jinchuuriki chascó la lengua.

- Siempre estás pensando en lo que Sakura-chan dirá o gritará – señaló el rubio exasperado dejando al Uchiha con un palmo de narices. En cuanto este se recuperó de la puñalada verbal le fulminó con la mirada.

Por suerte, Naruto parecía demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de la reacción de su compañero.

- Volveré y acabaré con Danzou, así todo volverá a estar bien. Podremos volver, sé que Sakura-chan también echa de menos todo.

- Todo eso está muy bien Dobe, pero ten muy clara una cosa. _Yo_ soy el que va a matar a Danzou, nadie más. _Yo._ Si quieres después podrás bailar sobre su tumba o lo que te dé la gana, pero no te entrometas ¿entendido? – advirtió con voz grave y seria mirándole con el Sharingan.

Tal vez no fuera necesario destrozarlo todo, sin embargo, la venganza era demasiado fuerte en su alma como para permitir que alguien que no fuera él acabara con Danzou. Konoha le daba igual, al fin y al cabo, sus miserables aldeanos ni siquiera eran conscientes de las decisiones de sus líderes, pero el Consejo no tenía salvación.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me acompañarás dattebayo? – preguntó el rubio emocionado sin hacer caso del tono lúgubre del Uchiha.

Sasuke bufó exasperado, realmente Naruto era el único que conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Recordó la promesa que le hizo Sakura cuando les acogió, " en cuanto Naruto se recupere nos iremos" … en ese momento ya le había sonado a estupidez y desde luego había demostrado su teoría.

No podía echarlos a la calle cuando seguramente Konoha seguía buscándolos y la sola idea de marcharse sin ellos le resultaba graciosa, Naruto jamás lo permitiría. En el fondo siempre había sabido que esto pasaría, desde que había vuelto a verlos y había decidido no abandonarlos ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Eso quiere decir que, yo pienso ir a acabar con Danzou de todas formas y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no voy a poder librarme de ti, usuratonkachi – explicó de mala gana – Pero te lo advierto, Danzou es mío, acabaré con él y no me importará sobre quién tenga que pasar. Mi venganza es lo primero, Konoha me da igual – advirtió en voz baja pero decidida, con el toque oscuro que siempre adoptaba cuando pensaba en todo el odio que tenía dentro.

Naruto le miró con seriedad. _¿Por qué Sasuke odiaba tanto al Hokage? ¿De qué querría vengarse?_

- ¡La madre que te …! – gritó Naruto maldiciendo cuando recibió un coscorrón por segunda vez en el día.

Una cristalina carcajada llenó el aire al mismo tiempo que una muchacha pelirrosa se dejaba caer entre los dos amigos, tumbándose en la hierba con aspecto de haber llegado corriendo.

- Sakura-chan ¿por qué? – preguntó el rubio con tono de injusticia llevándose una mano a su adolorida cabeza.

- Estabas muy serio, baka – contestó con una sonrisa – y además me apetecía – completó riendo con malicia.

_Tal para cual_ murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, por suerte ninguno lo oyó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el Uchiha.

_Mierda, cállate._ Había resuelto permanecer en silencio, como si la aparición de la pelirrosa no le hubiera importado en absoluto, como si cuando la vio aparecer y tumbarse acalorada frente a él no hubiera recordado el momento en el que la besó y ella tembló en sus brazos, como si no se muriera de ganas por hacerlo de nuevo. Pero todo había sido inútil, como siempre cuando estaba en su presencia, su voz le había traicionado.

- Buenos días a ti también, Sasuke – sonrió sarcástica – Me aburría, os he visto aquí y he venido. Suigetsu sigue en su habitación, y yo no encontraba a nadie – contestó encogiéndose de hombros desde el suelo.

- Pareces contenta Sakura-chan – comentó el rubio al ver que ella se estiraba sobre la hierba con una sonrisa.

- Anoche estuve pensando – respondió la pelirrosa – Me di cuenta de que aquí estamos bien, sin tener que temer cada sombra que nos cruzamos en una esquina, y estamos juntos. Es como una burbuja. Es algo extraño estar bien cuando todo va mal, pero es lo que nos ha tocado y es mejor ver el lado bueno.

Naruto suspiró con tristeza sin que Sakura lo viera y se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en el estomago de la kunoichi formando una "T". Ella sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con tranquilidad.

Sasuke les observó en silencio, sabía que el Uzumaki estaba en ese momento torturándose mentalmente a sí mismo por tener que decirle a su compañera que iba a volver a Konoha. Sobre todo después de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

La estampa que daban era como la de un tranquilo día de campo, como si fueran tres jóvenes normales que habían salido a almorzar, sin preocupaciones. Sasuke se encontró pensando que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si la venganza no pesara sobre sus hombros y Danzou jamás hubiera existido, tal vez esa imagen sería real.

Siguiendo un impulso, el Uchiha se tumbó en la hierba junto a sus compañeros, al lado de Sakura pero en sentido contrario, quedando sus caras a la misma altura en sentido inverso. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró girando la cabeza hacia él.

Y Sasuke no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y alejarse de allí, ni para advertirle de nuevo que se apartara. Porque imaginando cómo podría ser su vida, por un momento deseó todo eso.

La respiración de Naruto se fue haciendo más pausada y se movió agarrándose al cuerpo de la pelirrosa como si fuera una almohada cuándo el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él. Sasuke y Sakura siguieron inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

La advertencia del Uchiha sobre que no se acercara a él parecía haber caído en saco roto, ya que la pelirrosa se comportaba como si nada de lo que pasó el día anterior hubiera ocurrido.

Por su parte, mientras se perdía en los oscuros ojos del pelinegro, Sakura deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su burbuja no explotara y que la realidad pasara de largo sin rozarles.

. */*/*/*/* .

Desde la ventana de la torre del Hokage se podía contemplar toda la villa, cada tejado reconstruido después del ataque brillaba bajo el Sol y le hacía sentirse orgulloso por lo que había conseguido para su villa.

Danzou siguió mirando unos minutos más, ignorando la puerta que se había abierto a sus espaldas y los pasos que revelaban la presencia de alguien en su despacho. Sabía que quien quiera que fuese no se atrevería a molestar al Hokage y esperaría paciente a que él decidiera atenderle. Sonrió complacido, la disciplina de sus ANBU era impecable.

Desde que llegó al poder, había conseguido que Konoha se comportara como una verdadera villa ninja, con respeto hacia sus líderes y con guerreros que acataran las órdenes como debía ser.

Había limpiado sus filas de elementos indeseables que sólo causaban problemas, que amenazaban la tranquilidad y el buen nombre de su villa. Para ello había tenido que hacer sacrificios, sí, pero se había visto recompensado por el resultado. Ahora Konoha era lo que debía ser y no el circo que el Tercero había montado, un ejército de payasos sentimentales que no sabían hacer nada de lo que se les mandaba.

Al principio había encontrado oposición, pero ya lo había esperado. Los cambios no son fáciles, pero finalmente había logrado aplastar a los rebeldes hasta que ya todo el mundo había aceptado su autoridad.

No había sido agradable tener que aplicar tajantemente la mano dura para conseguirlo, incluso los ancianos del Consejo que siempre habían apoyado sus decisiones se volvieron contra él, los cambios siempre son difíciles de aceptar y se necesita alguien firme para dirigirlos. Por eso, aunque le había dolido en el alma, se había visto obligado a deshacerse de ellos, Konoha ya no necesitaba tener un Consejo.

- Hokage-sama – llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Danzou se volvió para hablar por fin con el ANBU que había subido a reportar su misión y sonrió con agrado al reconocer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí, Sai? – preguntó sentándose tras su escritorio.

El ANBU se retiró la máscara de ratón que ocultaba sus rasgos dejando ver su inexpresivo rostro que no mostraba su habitual falsa sonrisa.

- No les hemos encontrado – resumió el shinobi sin andarse por las ramas – hemos registrado todos los caminos que salen de Konoha y también los que van a Suna, no hay rastro de ellos. Tampoco por los bosques.

El Hokage frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- En su estado no pudieron llegar muy lejos – comentó Danzou pensativo – A no ser…

Estrechó los ojos con sospecha.

- ¿Qué sabemos del paradero de Uchiha Sasuke? – preguntó sombrío.

- Nada nuevo. Desde que acabó con Uchiha Itachi no hemos vuelto a tener noticias – respondió Sai impasible.

- Algo me dice que si encontramos a uno, los otros no estarán muy lejos – murmuró el Hokage para sí – Los Uchiha son una plaga que debe ser erradicada por el bien de la villa, al igual que el Kyuubi.

- … … - Sai le miró como si dudara en decir algo - ¿Y Sakura? Ella…

- ¿Haruno? – Espetó Danzou con furia apretando con fuerza la mesa de su escritorio – Esa maldita es la que lo complicó todo. Debimos matarla cuando tuvimos la oportunidad pero me engañó, no pensé que fuera a resultar una amenaza. Ella es la más peligrosa.

- Con todos mis respetos Hokage-sama, Naruto y Uchiha son más fuertes que ella, no creo que sea pe…

- No estoy hablando de fuerza en combate, sino de lo que representa. Esa estúpida molestia se atrevió a desafiarme y se llevó al Kyuubi, su nombre aun se corea en los calabozos, no pienso permitirlo. Ella será la primera en caer. – sentenció el Hokage.

Sai no añadió nada más, se quedó en silencio mirando a su superior y esperando órdenes.

- Envía otro escuadrón a buscarlos – ordenó el anciano – y Sai, esta vez no quiero fallos. Hiciste un gran trabajo eliminando a Hatake Kakashi, no te relajes, tienes un prometedor futuro por delante.

- Sí, Hokage-sama – con una respetuosa reverencia, el muchacho se puso su máscara y salió por la puerta sin una palabra más.

Danzou se levantó para volverse hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Esos malditos traidores eran lo único que lo mantenía intranquilo, desafiaban todo lo que había conseguido crear y no permitiría que lo destruyeran, por algo era el Hokage.

Juró que ejecutaría a esos tres renegados. Sonrió al imaginar cómo mandaría colgar sus ensangrentadas ropas en la plaza central de Konoha para que nadie olvidara lo que les pasaba a sus enemigos. Casi podía verlo, el símbolo Uchiha, la espiral Uzumaki y el círculo Haruno, sería un escarmiento ejemplar.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, se que esperabas saber cómo continua la historia de Karin y su desliz jeje pero eso tendrá que esperar al próximo, por el momento hemos visto cómo Sakura decide hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido y llevar a cabo su decisión de mostrarle a Sasuke que junto a Naruto y ella puede ser feliz._

_Espero que os haya gustado el momento Naruhina, no es una pareja que domine mucho así que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Ya me diréis._

_¿Qué opináis de la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke? Realmente ha tratado temas importantes ¿no? Y además han decidido volver a Konoha, eso es un paso importante._

_Y bueno, ya era hora de saber lo que estaba haciendo Danzou jeje …cargarse al consejo jajaja y hacer su santa voluntad sobre todo el mundo._

_Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, vuestras opiniones me ayudan mucho a mejorar, de veras. :) _

_Besos Ela. _


	16. El punto de inflexión

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 16. El punto de inflexión 

Después de pasar toda la mañana holgazaneando en la hierba, el Sol ya estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que fuera la hora de comer. Se levantaron estirando sus músculos después de tanto rato tumbados, y Naruto se talló los ojos bostezando para desperezarse de su siesta.

Sakura sonreía feliz caminando entre ellos hacia la guarida mientras el rubio la miraba con angustia reflejada en sus ojos sin que ella le viera. Tal y como Sasuke había dicho, a ella no le iba a gustar su decisión. Pero era lo que debía hacer y en algún momento tendría que decírselo.

Sin embargo, al verla tan feliz como no la había visto desde que eran genins, a Naruto se le partía el alma por tener que marcharse. No podía decírselo ahora, no esa mañana en la que Sakura había florecido después de mucho tiempo.

- Sasuke, si esos vagos que tienes por equipo no se han levantado todavía los sacaré a patadas – comentó la pelirrosa al acercarse a la cueva que escondía la entrada.

El Uchiha no contestó pero sonrió internamente, sabía perfectamente que Sakura cumpliría su amenaza al pie de la letra.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Afortunadamente para Taka, cuando llegaron encontraron que todos se habían levantado, así que se ahorraron que Sakura aporreara sus puertas hasta tirarlas abajo.

Al comenzar a preparar la comida, se desató una batalla de ingredientes que fue, cómo no, provocada por Naruto al derramar sobre la pelirrosa una extraña salsa roja de lo que sea que Juugo estuviera preparando. A partir de allí todos acabaron metidos en los contraataques. Incluso Sasuke que intentó mantenerse dignamente al margen, acabó involuntariamente lleno de harina, provocando que Suigetsu sufriera un ataque de risa el cual acabó cuando el pelinegro le vació una olla de pasta sobre la cabeza con más violencia de la necesaria.

La única que no participó fue Karin, que se quedó acurrucada en una silla lejana leyendo su libro sin pasar ni una página. No había dicho una palabra en toda la mañana y había evitado cruzarse con cualquiera, especialmente con Suigetsu. Daba gracias a sus gafas ya que así evitaban que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus ojos enrojecidos.

Había pensado que esa mañana, todo volvería a la normalidad, que Suigetsu ya se habría olvidado de su enfado, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Se había cruzado con él y ni siquiera la había mirado, aunque fuera sólo para insultarla. Nada, como si ella no existiera. Nunca pensó que le importaría tanto el rechazo de alguien con quien siempre peleaba, pero así era.

Él le había dicho que se marchara, ¿a dónde? No tenía a dónde ir, Taka era lo único que tenía ahora, nadie la esperaba en ningún lugar. Ellos eran lo más parecido a un hogar que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y lo había estropeado.

Su comportamiento había sido infantil y degradante, sentía vergüenza de sí misma al recordarlo, por suerte Sasuke no había mencionado nada y sabía que no lo haría. Aun así las palabras de Suigetsu resonaban en su cabeza. El tenía razón, si quería respeto primero tendría que dejar de comportarse como una caprichosa.

Siempre había pensado solamente en ella misma, tal vez para protegerse, siempre había estado sola y su vida había sido dura, pero tanto se había empeñado en no sufrir que se había olvidado que los demás también sentían y sufrían igual que ella.

Quería poder mirarse al espejo y no avergonzarse de lo que viera, ya no estaba sola, no necesitaba estar a la defensiva ni engañar para conseguir todo lo que quería. Deseaba tener un lugar propio siendo ella misma, ahora lo entendía.

Taka era el primer lugar en el que se había sentido integrada y no permitiría que eso se perdiera, a partir de ahora se prometió no tener que volver a sentir vergüenza de sí misma y ganarse su sitio entre ellos.

Lo arreglaría, empezando por el idiota de Suigetsu.

Después de comer y lavarse los restos de su improvisada "guerra" todos se sentaron esparcidos por el salón cómo quisieron para pasar el rato.

Sasuke miraba al techo sin hacer caso a nadie y pensando quien sabe qué, Naruto y Suigetsu habían decidido continuar su juego de fichas que dejaron sin acabar el día anterior, Sakura devoraba uno de los libros que había encontrado husmeando en las estanterías y Juugo como siempre conversaba con sus pajarillos.

Karin vio su oportunidad de intentar reconciliarse a su manera con el espadachín de Taka. De modo que se acercó a mirar la partida que los dos shinobis jugaban, recibiendo una heladora mirada del peliceleste nada más tomar asiento junto a Naruto.

- ¡Toma ya dattebayo! – gritó el rubio que al parecer había ganado la primera ronda.

- Nee, esa sí que no la vi venir – se lamentó Suigetsu rascándose la frente.

- Retírate mientras conservas la dignidad – aconsejó Sasuke desde su sitio – que Naruto te gane no dice mucho a favor de tu capacidad intelectual.

- Muy cierto `ttebayo – afirmó el rubio sin percatarse del insulto dirigido a él que contenía la frase – espera… ¡Teme!

- Parece que tanta agua te ha diluido el cerebro, pescadito – dijo Karin insultándole como siempre hacía, a la espera de que él respondiera y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Suigetsu clavó sus ojos violetas en ella con una frialdad que no tenía nada que envidiar a Sasuke.

- Karin – dijo con desdén – déjalo. Lo único que consigues es humillarte más.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de discutir y Sakura levantó la vista de su lectura.

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Al mirar alrededor notó que todos la estaban observando y respiró angustiada, no debían verla llorar, nadie podía saber el daño que le hacían esas palabras. Se volvió hacia Suigetsu que ya no la miraba sino que colocaba las fichas de su juego para una nueva partida.

- …Yo… - Karin no pudo seguir hablando, los ojos le quemaban y tenía que salir de allí.

Dio un paso atrás y salió corriendo sin mirar a nadie.

En la habitación, el tenso silencio no se disipó cuando la pelirroja se marchó, ya que todas las miradas se clavaron en Suigetsu que parecía decidido a ignorarlos.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto con tono acusador y frunciendo el ceño.

Karin no era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero en opinión del rubio no merecía ese trato.

- No – contestó secamente el peliceleste – te toca – dijo moviendo ficha.

Juugo le miró frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

- Oh, el amor está en el aire – comentó Sakura mirando con sospecha al ninja de la espada – Te gusta Karin, pero eres un bruto – acusó la pelirrosa.

Suigetsu crispó los puños y se volvió hacia ella bruscamente.

- Sakura, bonita. Teniendo en cuenta tus… experiencias sentimentales – miró a Sasuke de reojo – es normal que pienses eso, es lo que has vivido. Pero cuando te gusta alguien no le tratas como una mierda. De modo que a no ser que te llames Uchiha Sasuke, cuando dices "no te aguanto" no significa "te quiero amor" sino exactamente lo que oyes. ¿Me comprendes?

Por un minuto todos se quedaron asimilando el golpe verbal que había conseguido acertar a Sasuke y a Sakura en una misma frase.

El espadachín de Taka tuvo suerte de no estar mirando al Uchiha en ese momento o de lo contrario habría pasado unas bonitas vacaciones de mil años de dolor en la dimensión del Sharingan.

- No tendré en cuenta lo que has dicho porque ahora no piensas con claridad – Sakura sonrió de una manera que consiguió hacer sudar a Naruto, que ya conocía la expresión – pero no me cabrees, baka – finalizó frunciendo el ceño.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

Naruto pensó que el ninja había tenido suerte, normalmente tras esa sonrisa venía un puñetazo que te hacía volar hasta el otro lado de la sala.

- Suigetsu – llamó Juugo – deberías ir a disculparte con Karin.

- Error – contradijo el ninja levantando un dedo – debería quedarme aquí a terminar tranquilamente la partida. Me sienta bien ser un cabrón, ahora entiendo cómo se siente Sasuke todo el tiempo.

Un tic afloró en la ceja derecha del Uchiha que lamentó no tener consigo su preciada katana en ese momento. Ya era la segunda vez que le insultaba como quien no quiere la cosa y eso que él ni siquiera había abierto la boca. _Sigue sumando puntos tiburón, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa._

- Yo también he estado practicando para hablar como el Teme, escucha – dijo animadamente Naruto.

El rubio se volvió hacia Sakura poniendo cara seria y la señaló con el dedo.

- Eres… una molestia – dijo poniendo voz grave.

Naruto no supo que impactó en su cabeza primero, si el libro que le lanzó Sakura o el vaso de Sasuke, lo que si notó desde el primer momento fueron las dos grandes y dolorosas hinchazones pulsantes en la coronilla.

- ¡Y tú eres idiota!

- ¡Yo no hablo así usuratonkachi!

Los miembros de Taka presentes miraron con lástima cómo el rubio se lamentaba de dolor por los golpes mientras los dos causantes de su agonía volvían a lo que estaban haciendo con una mueca enfurruñada pero complacida.

- Entiendo lo que querías decir sobre el Teme y ser un cabrón – concedió Naruto hacia el peliceleste mirando con resentimiento a Sasuke.

- Ya, y encima las mujeres le adoran. ¿Qué le verán? – preguntó Suigetsu murmurando – vale, es guapo y todo eso pero…

- Por favor – dijo Naruto bufando con arrogancia – yo soy más guapo que el Teme.

- Ya – concedió el shinobi no muy convencido – aun así sigo sin saber qué le ven.

- Deberías preguntarle a Sakura-chan aunque…

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su frase que acababa con un "_no te lo recomiendo dattebayo_", la voz de Suigetsu se alzó.

- Sakura, Naruto y yo queremos saber qué le veis las mujeres a Sasuke – preguntó como si tal cosa ignorando el lastimero susurro del rubio "_a mí no me metas_" – tiene un carácter de mierda así que no sabemos por qué os gusta tanto.

En ese momento Sasuke lamentó haberle lanzado su vaso a Naruto, se había quedado sin armas arrojadizas, y sin duda, Suigetsu se lo estaba ganando a pulso. ¿Es que hoy era el día de insultemos a Sasuke?

Debería levantarse y limarle esos afilados dientes de un puñetazo, pero su carácter estoico le mantenía pegado al asiento haciendo como que los ignoraba a todos. Además, muy a su pesar, tenía curiosidad por la respuesta de Sakura.

- ¿Y por qué Naruto y tú me lo preguntáis a mí? – inquirió la pelirrosa con una amenaza implícita en su suave tono y lanzándole al rubio una mirada de tigre preparado para atacar.

- Po- Porqué eres la única mujer aquí Sakura-chan – se apresuró a aclarar Naruto tragando saliva – necesitamos una opinión femenina… y tú eres muy femenina.

Suigetsu alzó una ceja con escepticismo. "Juugo con una falda sería más femenino que Sakura-fuerza monstruosa".

- Oh, tienes razón – sonrió Sakura alagada - ¿qué era lo que queríais preguntar? – dijo con tono maternal.

- ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta el Teme?

- Mmmm – la pelirrosa puso una expresión como de intentar recordar algo – Ah sí, ya me acuerdo – levantó un dedo – número uno, su sonrisa.

Suigetsu soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Sobre todo por su abundancia – comentó sarcástico.

A pesar de que la conversación en sí misma estaba logrando colmar su paciencia, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con Suigetsu ¿Cuándo le había visto alguien sonreír?

- Era la primera cosa de la lista de Ino – se excusó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con ella – no me preguntes dónde la vio, si quieres mi opinión creo que lo soñó.

- ¡¿Tienes una lista?! – preguntó Suigetsu descolocado.

- Corrección, Ino tenía una lista – aclaró mirando amenazadoramente al ninja del pelo celeste.

- ¿Cómo seguía dattebayo? No sabía que el Teme tuviera más de una cosa buena – intervino Naruto con curiosidad.

El tic de la ceja de Sasuke volvió a hacerse presente, intentó respirar calmadamente para suprimir los instintos asesinos que le invadían más cada segundo que pasaba escuchando esas memeces. Además, ¿por qué hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente? ¿Es que no le veían?. Esto tenía toda la pinta de acabar con un Chidori estampado en la cabeza de alguien y apostaría a que alguien rubio.

- Ehh… número dos, sus ojos – siguió enumerando Sakura – la número tres me la salto, número cuatro que no se parece a Naruto… juro que es lo que ponía – se defendió la pelirrosa ante la mirada ofendida del rubio.

- ¿Y qué hay de la tres? ¿Por qué te la saltas? – inquirió Suigetsu.

- Eso, eso dattebayo.

- Naruto, ¿tú crees que Ino está gorda? – preguntó Sakura.

El rubio la miró con sospecha, seguro que esa era una pregunta trampa para después atizarle con algo.

- Ehh, yo… ¿no? – tragó saliva rezando por que fuera la respuesta correcta.

- Claro que no. Entonces por qué crees que la llamo cerda – completó sonriendo y levantando tres dedos de la mano derecha.

Se acabó, pensó el Uchiha. Esa conversación había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Querían saber por qué él era mejor? Estaba claro, se veía mejor, luchaba mejor y prefería no decir la tercera cosa que hacía mejor.

Además acababa de apuntar el nombre de Ino a la lista de personas que pensaba asesinar cuando fuera a Konoha…_1 Danzou, 2 Hyuuga, 3 Yamanaka_ y sumando. El círculo de la venganza cada vez era más grande, le iban a faltar manos.

- ¿Y tú también tenías una lista Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto burlón.

- Claro que sí – contestó la pelirrosa afablemente sorprendiendo a todos - ¿quieres saber qué ponía? – preguntó bajando el tono de voz y sonriendo como si le ofreciera un dulce.

Naruto asintió entusiasmado acercándose más.

- Razones por las que no soporto a Naruto. ¡Número uno, porque se mete donde no le importa! – gritó la kunoichi haciendo prácticamente reventar los tímpanos del rubio.

- Esa hasta yo le he visto venir – murmuró Suigetsu que se había apartado a una distancia prudencial.

- ¡Tú! – La pelirrosa señaló al espadachín - ¡Ya estás moviendo el culo escaleras arriba para hablar con Karin o me haré un collar con tus dientes! ¡Ahora!

Al ver amenazada su integridad física, Suigetsu decidió que lo mejor sería obedecer, de modo que se precipitó hacia la salida antes de que la pelirrosa decidiera cumplir su amenaza.

- Ya está bien de tanta tontería – murmuró Sakura recuperando su libro y volviendo a sentarse para leer.

En ese momento, Sasuke tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, ya que la razón número uno de la lista de Ino comenzaba a dibujarse sin permiso en su rostro.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Suigetsu subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Aun no tenía muy claro si hacer lo que Sakura muy _amablemente _le había ordenado, o si pasar de largo hacia su propia habitación.

Todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar la escena que había presenciado el día anterior. No le cabía en la cabeza como Karin podía humillarse de esa manera por alguien que jamás la querría, que nunca la valoraría. _Estúpida zanahoria_.

Y estúpido él porque le importara tanto.

Maldita sea ella y su forma de llevarle la contraria, de pelear, de acomodarse las gafas cuando algo la molestaba, de morderse el labio cuando estaba inquieta…

Y maldito él por echarlo de menos.

La puerta de la habitación de Karin estaba entreabierta, y por ella se colaba la luz iluminando parte del pasillo. Suigetsu se asomó con cuidado para observar el interior.

Dentro parecía haber pasado un huracán, no había nada en su sitio. Y encima de la deshecha cama, sentada de espaldas con un montón de prendas esparcidas a su alrededor, estaba una chica pelirroja llorando con desconsuelo. Sus hombros se contraían en sollozos y tenía la cara escondida entre las manos intentando sin éxito limpiarse las lágrimas por debajo de las gafas.

Un ruido a su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse y se volvió encontrándose cara a cara con los ojos violetas de Suigetsu que miraban seriamente la bolsa abierta sobre la cama en la que ella había metido algunos puñados de ropa arrugada.

- ¿Vienes a ayudarme a hacer el equipaje? – Preguntó intentando parecer casual y animada pero la voz le salió en un hilo y sus cara bañada en lágrimas no ayudaba a que su triste sonrisa resultara creíble – no es necesario, puedo yo.

- Karin…

- He comprendido que tenías razón, ya no tengo motivos para quedarme, aunque no por lo que tú pensaste. Es gracioso que siempre encontremos el significado de las cosas cuando las perdemos, cuando ya no tienen arreglo – sonrió con tristeza – La cague Suigetsu, y ya sé que nada de lo que diga o haga servirá de nada. Lo de ayer… toqué fondo, me di cuenta de que no quiero ser así, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, al principio se había unido a Hebi porque tampoco tenía otro sitio al que ir, y encima se había encaprichado tontamente de Sasuke. Y ahora, cuando por fin había comprendido todo lo que significaba ese grupo para ella, ya no había remedio.

Karin se volvió y comenzó a sacar cosas de su armario.

- Nee, no pienso ayudarte a volver a colgarlo todo, así que deja de desordenar, zanahoria – comentó Suigetsu con resignación.

La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos abiertos en expresión sorprendida, ¿Quería decir que…?

- Mira, metiste la pata pero en esta extraña familia existen las segundas oportunidades, si no, hace tiempo que le habríamos dado a Sasuke una patada en el culo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la kunoichi.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – preguntó Karin haciendo como una especie de puchero.

- Oh, por Kami – suspiró el ninja rodando los ojos – Sí, sí, está bien – concedió con una mueca y moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

Suigetsu contuvo una exclamación cuando Karin se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lloraba pegada su pecho y colgada de su cuello. La cara del peliceleste era un poema, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?, se le ocurría una cosa pero no creía que algo leído en el Icha Icha fuera muy adecuado en ese momento.

- Yo… lo siento tanto… - seguía disculpándose entre lágrimas la pelirroja.

El shinobi acarició indecisamente el pelo de la chica con una mano.

- No pensé que te importaría tanto, después de todo siempre estamos peleando – comentó Suigetsu.

Ella le abrazó más fuerte.

- Es como un perro que tiene una pulga, le pica pero si no está seguro que la extraña.

- Espera ¿Quién es la pulga? ¿Yo? – Preguntó Suigetsu - ¿Y tú qué eres?

- La perra – bromeó Karin – nunca he sido muy buena con los ejemplos.

- No creo que los perros extrañen sus pulgas – comentó el ninja tomándola por la barbilla para alzarle el rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Este perro es muy raro y la pulga también tiene su lado bueno – sonrió la pelirroja.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma pulga de antes? ¿La pulga que en realidad soy yo? Porque sinceramente y hablando de pulgas, creo que el único pulgoso aquí es Naruto, aunque también sospecho de Juugo, tanto andar con animales…

En ese momento, Karin se puso de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Suigetsu haciendo que este guardara silencio al instante.

- … ¿Por qué? – musitó casi inaudiblemente el ninja de la Niebla.

- Porque eres el único para el que no soy invisible – respondió con lágrimas asomando de nuevo en sus ojos y el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente.

- Todo el mundo te ve, Karin, nota lo que vales, eres tú la que no consigue verse con claridad.

La pelirroja volvió a abrazarle escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

- Gracias por perdonarme, Suigetsu.

- Cuando quieras, zanahoria – respondió el ninja correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- Ehh…, tiburón – llamó la kunoichi aun sin deshacer el abrazo – era una disculpa no una invitación a sobarme.

- Por supuesto. – contestó él sonriendo sin moverse ni un milímetro.

- Eso quiere decir que me sueltes el culo, pescado pervertido – aclaró Karin frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Discretamente, Suigetsu había ido deslizando las manos por la espalda de la pelirroja hasta llegar a su trasero, y ante la queja de la kunoichi las retiró a regañadientes.

- Tus disculpas pierden efecto, era para sellar nuestra reconciliación, cuatro ojos.

- Lo que te voy a sellar va a ser un kunai en las tripas, cara de pez.

Suigetsu rió levemente, al final todo había vuelto a la normalidad o mirándolo bien, puede que incluso fuera mejor.

- Vamos abajo, están preocupados por ti. Sakura incluso me ha amenazado – sin esperar respuesta, el espadachín la tomó por el brazo tirando de ella fuera de la habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En el salón de abajo, Naruto jugaba al juego de fichas esta vez con Sasuke, mientras Sakura miraba sentada al lado y Juugo ponía cara de aburrimiento desplomado en uno de los sofás.

- Que nadie me arroje nada – entró pregonando Suigetsu con una mano en alto y la otra aun tirando del brazo de Karin.

Todos levantaron la vista para verlos entrar, percatándose de las sonrojadas mejillas de la pelirroja y su leve sonrisa.

- ¿Ya sois amigos otra vez? Genial dattebayo – comentó Naruto sonriendo, pero rápidamente la partida reclamó su atención - ¡Mierda, Teme! ¡Yo no sabía que eso se podía hacer!

Sasuke se había limitado a darles una mirada aburrida a los recién llegados y girarse de nuevo para comerse tres fichas de Naruto en un solo movimiento.

Juugo sonrió a Karin con afecto, feliz de que por fin la pelirroja pareciera más animada. Desde el principio él había notado sus ojos enrojecidos y se había preocupado. Más tarde, al ver la mala contestación de Suigetsu había deducido el motivo.

- Cómo me gusta tener razón – canturreó Sakura complacida posando la vista en la mano de Suigetsu que seguía en el brazo de Karin.

- Sakura – llamó la pelirroja adelantándose un paso – yo… siento haber sido tan borde contigo…

- Ino y yo también pasamos esa fase, tranquila se cura – comentó la pelirrosa rodando los ojos - ¿significa esto que dejarás de insultarme en murmullos? Sé que crees que no te oigo pero…

- Eso nunca, frentona pelo de chicle – contestó Karin sonriendo.

- Ya veremos, zanahoria culo gordo – contraatacó Sakura en el mismo tono cordial.

Tal vez ese momento marcaría una nueva etapa en su relación con Karin, puede que después de todo pudieran llevarse bien. Dejando a un lado su obsesión por Sasuke, la pelirroja no le parecía mala persona, demasiado orgullosa sí, pero eso era algo que tenían en común.

La vida en el exilio le iba pareciendo cada vez más acogedora a Sakura, echaba de menos su hogar y a sus amigos, pero después de pasar todo lo que pasó en la aldea se alegraba de haberlo dejado todo atrás y poder continuar viviendo.

Miró a Sasuke y Naruto que seguían jugando, se había propuesto mostrarle al Uchiha que podía ser feliz y ese día había sido un buen ejemplo de ello. Se habían divertido cocinando y habían pasado una tranquila mañana en el prado. _Ojalá Kakashi-sensei estuviera aquí para verlo, seguro que estaría orgulloso._

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno acaba, y la realidad que tanto habían evadido estaba a punto de golpear de lleno la burbuja de la pelirrosa con una sencilla frase.

- Sakura-chan, voy a volver a Konoha – dijo de repente Naruto mirándola con seriedad.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno me gustaría empezar explicando el título, un punto de inflexión es el momento en el que se toma una decisión a partir de la cual ya no hay vuelta atrás y que toma un nuevo rumbo, (obviamente no voy a entrar en definiciones matemáticas del término :S ) Con esto quería reflejar la decisión de Naruto de volver a Konoha que finalmente hace pública, la decisión de Karin de cambiar para sentirse mejor consigo misma y lograr merecer un hueco entre las personas que aprecia y cómo Sakura intenta llevar a cabo su decisión de mostrarle a Sasuke que puede ser feliz._

_También me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas que he visto que algunos tenéis por lo que he podido leer en los comentarios: Hinata no está muerta, ni tampoco intentó suicidarse, los ANBU la atacaron y lo hicieron parecer un intento de suicidio. Sobre Sakura, lo que hablaban Sasuke y Naruto en el capitulo anterior, se refería a que ella soñaba con el ataque de ese ANBU que se propasó con ella, solo que naturalmente, la pelirrosa no se lo ha contado a nadie por lo tanto ellos hacen suposiciones por sus pesadillas. Todo lo que le paso a Sakura pudimos leerlo en el gran flash back de tres capítulos sobre Konoha._

Volviendo al capítulo, ¿os ha gustado el SuiKarin? Un poco extraño, pero es inevitable. ¿Y qué tal el cambio de Karin?

En el próximo, prometo que el Sasusaku golpeará de nuevo volviendo a tomar el primer plano… aunque realmente siempre ha estado ahí jeje

Muchisisimas gracias a todos los comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar en cada capítulo, haciendo que me exprima las neuronas para sacar lo mejor de ellas, gracias por todo ;)

Besos Ela.


	17. Compréndelo

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 17. Compréndelo 

_Sin embargo, todo lo bueno acaba, y la realidad que tanto habían evadido estaba a punto de golpear de lleno la burbuja de la pelirrosa con una sencilla frase._

_- Sakura-chan, voy a volver a Konoha – dijo de repente Naruto mirándola con seriedad. _

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Sasuke miró alarmado a Naruto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltarlo así de repente? Volvió la vista hacia Sakura esperando que de un momento a otro comenzaran los gritos y amenazas.

El rubio por su parte aguantaba la respiración después de soltar la bomba. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, las palabras habían salido solas de su boca sin que pudiera contenerlas. Le había estado dando vueltas a cómo decirle a Sakura lo que había decidido. Sabía que de cualquier manera ella lo tomaría mal, pero esa no había sido precisamente una forma sutil de dar la noticia, y en cierto modo, deseaba haberse mordido la lengua a tiempo.

- … Has tardado más tiempo del que creía – murmuró Sakura tristemente con los ojos clavados en el suelo, provocando que Naruto la mirara confuso.

- Pensé que en cuanto pudieras ponerte de pie dirías que querías volver – continuó la pelirrosa con el mismo tono muerto – Te conozco Naruto. Además siempre es igual, todo el mundo se marcha.

- Sakura-chan eso no es así – dijo el rubio con tono lastimero.

- Sí que lo es – Sakura levantó la cara mostrando una triste y derrotada sonrisa – Haga lo que haga da lo mismo, todos se van. Kakashi no debió ir a esa misión, Sasuke no debió marcharse, tú no debes volver. Pero nada de lo que te diga cambiará tu opinión, créeme, lo sé. Podría decirte que te quedaras, que conseguiría un plan para sacar a Hinata de la aldea, que podríamos ser felices, pero no serviría de nada. Desde que decidí sacarnos de allí sabía que tú querrías volver.

- Es necesario. No puedo desaparecer sin más y dejar que todo se derrumbe – explicó Naruto suplicante.

- Ya se ha derrumbado. Naruto, si vas sólo conseguirás que te maten – intentó hacerle entrar en razón la pelirrosa.

- De eso nada dattebayo – dijo el rubio con una de sus características sonrisas – llegaré y conseguiré que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Recuerda que seré Hokage, no voy a rendirme sin luchar.

- Sin luchar… ¿sin luchar? ¿De verdad crees que no luchamos? ¿Qué no intentamos resistir? Estuve meses sin dormir, espiando ANBUs, trazando planes, acudiendo a reuniones clandestinas, buscando un mísero punto débil para atacar y todo lo que conseguimos fue que nos cazaran uno a uno, que pusieran lo que más queríamos al borde del precipicio para arrojarlo al vacío si hacíamos algo. ¿O crees que el padre de Shikamaru se rindió sin luchar, o Kakashi-sensei? Si nosotros no conseguimos nada, tú solo no lo harás. – Sakura lanzó todas sus amargas palabras intentando que comprendiera.

A ella tampoco le encantaba la idea de huir y dejar a todos los demás, pero gracias a eso estaban vivos. Cuando condenaron a Naruto a muerte podrían haberla apoyado, tal vez todo habría sido diferente, pero en lugar de eso todos miraron hacia otro lado por miedo.

¿No entendía que no se podía hacer nada?, Naruto sería hombre muerto en cuanto pusiera un pie en Konoha, ¿qué pensaba hacer contra Danzou él solo?

- Sasuke – llamó la kunoichi tirando de la camisa del chico sin dejar de mirar al rubio – Sasuke dile que no vaya – se volvió hacia él suplicante. Si había alguien a quien Naruto escucharía sería a su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro esquivó la mirada de Sakura que le tiraba de la ropa pidiéndole que retuviera a Naruto cuando él también iba a marcharse. Alzó la vista en silencio para enfrentarse a esos ojos jade que se rompían por momentos y se odió por tener que romper de nuevo sus esperanzas.

La pelirrosa le soltó, Sasuke contuvo el impulso de pedirle que no lo hiciera.

- …No… - susurró Sakura negando con la cabeza y dando unos pasos hacia atrás – no, no, tú no puedes ir.

Al muchacho no le sorprendió que ella hubiera sido capaz de adivinarlo sólo con mirarle.

- Tengo asuntos pendientes con Danzou – completó el Uchiha sombríamente.

La pelirrosa miró alrededor hacia el equipo Taka que se había acercado rodeándolos.

- ¿Vosotros también? – preguntó la kunoichi prácticamente afirmando.

- Ese era el plan – comentó Suigetsu rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Es que nadie me escuchó cuando conté lo que hay en Konoha? Los ANBU están por todas partes, ningún lugar es seguro. La tortura y el asesinato están a la orden del día.

- Precisamente por eso debemos volver ¿por qué no puedes verlo? – intervino Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

- … Porque no todo el mundo es como tú, Naruto. No todos podemos luchar contra todo y todos, no todos nos levantamos de nuevo después de caer para luchar una batalla imposible.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- Sí, pero esperaba que por una vez ese alguien no fuéramos nosotros – bajó su mirada al suelo - ¿tan terrible sería...? – murmuró para sí misma.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos pensativa, después alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido de determinación y clavó sus ojos jade en Sasuke.

- De verdad crees que puedes ganar ¿no es así? – Bufó la pelirrosa - ¿Crees poder ganarme a mí? – preguntó con una mueca de arrogante desafío.

El Uchiha alzó las cejas. _¿Qué si lo creía? Por favor._

- Yo no pude contra los ANBU de Danzou, pero claro, tú eres más fuerte y no tendrás problemas ¿o sí? – Se burló Sakura – Coge tu katana Uchiha, vamos todos fuera. Veamos cuantos minutos duraríais en Konoha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El Sol todavía no se había puesto, y algunas nubes comenzaban a amenazar lluvia acercándose por el este. En medio de la explanada en la que entrenaban, a la salida de la guarida y cerca del río, se encontraba Sakura con los enguantados puños cerrados en posición de combate frente a un Sasuke que la miraba como si todo aquello le fastidiase, a pocos metros Naruto y Taka observaban intrigados.

- Sakura, esto es una estupidez – rezongó el Uchiha.

- Si vais a llevar a todos a Konoha, tienen derecho a saber cómo van a morir – contestó la ojijade con seguridad.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura cargó chakra en su puño y lo estampó contra el suelo obligando a Sasuke a retroceder de un salto y activar su Sharingan. La pelirrosa puso mucho cuidado en no mirarle a los ojos, en una batalla contra él eso sería su perdición.

Se desató una fiera lucha de taijutsu, el Uchiha esquivaba los mortales puños de Sakura con rapidez y a la vez contraatacaba con hábiles movimientos. Ambos se movían con ligereza como en una danza.

Sasuke notó que la kunoichi repelía los ataques de una forma que recordaba vagamente al estilo de movimientos que usaban los Hyuuga, en la manera que evitaba que ni uno solo de sus golpes la rozase. _Tsk_. _tal vez había entrenado con ese idiota_, pensó con furia. Aunque sin duda, su modo brutal de ataque tenía la firma de la Quinta Hokage.

A pesar de todo, no estaba a su nivel. Era buena y había mejorado muchísimo, incluso se atrevería a decir que sus técnicas físicas superaban las suyas, pero no podía vencerle. Sacó su katana dispuesto a acabar con el combate.

Sakura era una buena rival, se había dado cuenta de que no le había mirado a los ojos evitando su Sharingan y un par de cortes le escocían en el brazo dónde ella le había acertado con algún shuriken aunque la pelirrosa tampoco había salido ilesa. Aun así, la demostración se acababa allí, no quería herirla demasiado pero no podía ser blando.

Con un rápido movimiento se situó a la espalda de Sakura y colocó su centelleante katana recorrida por el Chidori cerca de su cuello.

- Se acabó – sentenció. La respiración de ambos era jadeante por el esfuerzo de esquivar y golpearse mutuamente.

Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Sakura que soltó una leve carcajada.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos cuando delante de él, la pelirrosa se desvaneció quedando sólo un tronco tras ella. Le había hecho un cambiazo, y había ocultado los sellos de su vista para que no los captara con el Sharingan. Antes de poder reaccionar, el Uchiha notó una descarga en la espalda que lo dejó sin aliento.

- Ahora se acabó – oyó la voz de Sakura en su oído.

Las piernas del pelinegro fallaron, quedando arrodillado. No podía sentir su chakra por ninguna parte, incluso el Sharingan se había desvanecido de sus ojos. _¿Qué mierda pasaba?_

- Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a la sensación – comentó la kunoichi rodeándole para situarse frente a él – no es agradable sentirse tan vulnerable ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – gruñó Sasuke apoyándose en el suelo y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No lo adivinas? – Preguntó sarcástica lanzando frente a él un extraño guante con un disco negro en la palma.

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos recordando lo que ella les había contado sobre el extraño jutsu que usaban los ANBU de Danzou para someter Konoha.

- Ahora imaginemos que soy un ANBU ¿lucharás? – Preguntó la pelirrosa amargamente – Tus técnicas superan a las mías, eres mejor, más fuerte pero no te sirve de nada si no puedes usarlo. Sasuke, si te tocan una sola vez estás muerto.

Sus ojos jade encontraron los negros de él en un duelo. El silencio espeso sólo era roto por la cascada que caía a dos metros escasos a su derecha, la pelea los había llevado hasta el lugar en el que el río se perdía en el precipicio.

La conexión entre sus miradas se rompió cuando un kunai pasó volando entre los dos clavándose fuertemente en el suelo a poca distancia. Los ojos de ambos se volvieron hacia el origen del arma y vieron a Naruto con el brazo aun levantado y la determinación brillando en su cara.

- No estaremos solos. No permitiré que ninguno caiga.

Sasuke clavó su katana en el suelo y se apoyó en ella para incorporarse alzando la cabeza con altivez.

- Es una forma cobarde de ganar – dijo el Uchiha refiriéndose al bloqueo de chakra – Sakura, si hubieras sido un ANBU te habría matado sin dudarlo un segundo y no habrías tenido tiempo de usar eso.

- Idiota – bufó la pelirrosa – son ANBU, no genins. Saben luchar contra el Sharingan y…

Un crujido proveniente del suelo hizo callar a la kunoichi que retrocedió unos pasos para ver como una grieta se abría en la tierra uniendo el kunai que Naruto había lanzado, con la katana en la que Sasuke se apoyaba.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de maldecir o saltar cuando el suelo se desprendió bajo los pies de Sakura y Sasuke haciendo que cayeran sin poder evitarlo junto con él.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto cuando los vio caer a la cascada.

Todos tuvieron que apartarse del borde para evitar caer también. Rápidamente corrieron a asomarse por otro punto que fuera más seguro aun gritando preocupados. Había una altura considerable hasta abajo donde el río seguía su curso.

- Bueno, al menos han caído al agua – comentó Suigetsu elevando las cejas al no verlos.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, cara de pez? – gritó Karin exasperada.

- Oh, por favor. Son ninjas, ese estúpido chapuzón en la cascada no los matará – contestó el peliceleste rodando los ojos – además Sakura es médico ¿no? Estarán bien – dijo sacudiendo la mano con despreocupación.

- Probablemente tenga razón – comentó Juugo con un pajarillo en el hombro.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando el suelo se desvaneció bajo sus pies no les dejó tiempo para reaccionar. De pronto tanto Sasuke como Sakura se encontraron cayendo al vacío golpeados hacia abajo por la cascada.

Sakura intentó agarrarse a algo con su chakra pero le resultó imposible con toda el agua envolviéndolos. No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando cogió aire por última vez antes de llegar al final de su caída y sumergirse en la poza que formaba la cascada.

La fuerza de la catarata tiró de ella hacia el fondo hundiéndola, la pelirrosa pataleó con fuerza intentando sin éxito salir para respirar. El aire comenzaba a escasear cuando sintió que algo la agarraba de la camisa tirando de ella hacia la superficie.

El aire fresco entró en los pulmones de la pelirrosa con una bocanada haciendo que los sintiera arder cuando por fin su cara salió del agua. Miró a su alrededor y vio que, nadando a su lado, todavía agarrándola, se encontraba Sasuke.

- ¡¿Estás bien? – gritó Sakura intentando hacerse oír por encima del rugido del agua que seguía arrastrándoles río abajo.

Sasuke sólo veía a la pelirrosa mover los labios sin entender nada, agarró su mano fuertemente para tirar de ella, la corriente era muy fuerte y los arrastraría, tenían que llegar a la orilla.

Tras luchar contra la fuerza del agua y dar más de un trago, los dos ninjas consiguieron llegar jadeando hasta la orilla entre toses.

- Creo que me he bebido la mitad del río – murmuró Sakura dejándose caer agotada.

- Hmp – después de toser y escupir toda el agua que pudo, Sasuke se tendió boca arriba sobre la tierra para poder respirar.

La pelirrosa gateó hasta llegar junto a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirándole preocupada.

- …Sí, es esa mierda de jutsu que me quitó el chakra – se quejó el pelinegro.

- Se te pasará pronto, el dispositivo que usé estaba casi descargado – informó Sakura quitándole importancia – el efecto no debería durar más de unos minutos.

- Genial – bufó poniendo mala cara. A juzgar por su tono no le parecía tan genial tener que estar más tiempo en ese estado, aunque fueran unos minutos, era una sensación muy desagradable sentirse débil y además tener un chakra extraño recorriéndole por dentro no le gustaba ni un pelo.

- Tenía que mostrártelo – dijo la pelirrosa – tienes que saber a qué te enfrentas, esto será lo menos que puede pasarte.

El Uchiha gruñó y Sakura se encogió de hombros comenzando a hacer sellos. A los pocos segundos una pequeña babosa apareció en el hombro de la kunoichi tras una nube de humo.

- Katsuyu-chan – saludó al animal con una caricia.

La invocación se removió gustosa por el roce de la kunoichi y tras esto fijó su vista en Sasuke que miraba la escena con curiosidad todavía tumbado en el suelo. La babosa emitió un extraño ruido burbujeante.

- Tranquila, es de los nuestros – explicó Sakura consiguiendo calmarla – Es Sasuke-kun.

Tras estas palabras, el animal abandonó su hostilidad hacia el pelinegro y se marchó rápidamente siguiendo las órdenes de Sakura "Busca a Naruto y dile que estamos bien"

_Es de los nuestros__._

La voz de la pelirrosa todavía resonaba en los oídos de Sasuke. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en uno de los suyos? Desde hace mucho tiempo él no pertenecía a ningún sitio. No era de Konoha, nunca se había sentido parte del Sonido de Orochimaru a pesar de estar años con ellos, se había acostumbrado a ir por libre y sólo pensar en sí mismo. Sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras algo se encogía dentro de él.

¿Merecía ser de los suyos? Lo único que había hecho era acogerles, no estuvo con ellos cuando le necesitaron, no sufrió la opresión de Konoha a su lado y a pesar de todo tanto Naruto como Sakura le consideraban parte de ellos. Iba a ir a Konoha para derrotar a Danzou, pero por sus propios motivos, Naruto iba para defender lo que amaba, él para vengar a los que una vez había amado. El rubio lucharía por la vida y él por la muerte, como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Él seguía sus propios objetivos.

- …oscurecer, deberíamos ponernos en marcha – oyó que decía Sakura, al parecer estaba hablándole.

- Hmp – contestó Sasuke. No sabía lo que le había dicho, pero afortunadamente, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

El Uchiha se sentó y agitó la cabeza para sacudirse el agua del cabello.

- …¡! … - Un ruido ahogado procedente de Sakura hizo al pelinegro volverse para mirarla.

La pelirrosa tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Por lo que Sasuke pudo deducir al verla llevarse una mano a la cara para quitar el agua, al sacudir su cabello había conseguido salpicar de lleno a la kunoichi.

- Eres peor que Kiba – murmuró con falso tono tenebroso para después sacudir con fuerza su propia melena como si fuera un perro consiguiendo rociar a Sasuke igual que si hubiera usado un aspersor.

- Tsk. Y tú eres una cría – murmuró El Uchiha secándose la cara.

Sakura dirigió su mirada río arriba, la catarata por la que habían caído ni siquiera se veía, aunque no podía estar muy lejos.

- No parece que estemos demasiado lejos, pero tendremos que subir por ese estúpido acantilado si no queremos dar un rodeo. – Siguió comentando la pelirrosa - ¿puedes andar?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se puso en pie lentamente, empezaba a recuperarse pero todavía tenía esa sensación de vértigo, por no hablar de que gracias a su pelea con el río estaba empapado y su ropa tiraba de él hacia abajo.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Su paso era pausado ya que aunque el pelinegro afirmaba poder sostenerse por sí mismo, Sakura tenía suficiente experiencia con el maldito jutsu de Danzou como para dudar de ello.

- ¿Desde cuándo invocas babosas? – preguntó Sasuke de pronto al recordar ese detalle.

- ¿Uh? – La pelirrosa pareció desconcertada por un momento por el hecho de que Sasuke decidiera hablar por voluntad propia – Era parte del entrenamiento con Tsunade-shisou. – aclaró.

- Lo que le dijiste, – el Uchiha no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo mismo – eso de que yo era uno de los vuestros.

- Ajá – asintió la pelirrosa despreocupadamente - ¿qué tiene de raro? Lo eres.

- No, ese es el problema – gruñó el pelinegro con repentino mal humor – No lo soy. Por más que Naruto y tú os empeñéis en repetirlo no será cierto. No he vuelto, si estoy con vosotros es por pura casualidad y también porque me conviene. La venganza sigue siendo la única cosa que me importa, nada más. El equipo siete no se ha unido otra vez. NO soy uno de los vuestros – aclaró Sasuke rotundamente.

- Vaya – dijo la pelirrosa con cara de sorprendida - ¿te sientes mejor? Hacía mucho que no lo decías – comentó con una sonrisa como si las palabras del pelinegro no tuvieran importancia alguna.

- ¿Es que no me escuchas? – preguntó Sasuke entre crispado e incrédulo deteniendo su avance.

- Sí, Sasuke, te escucho – concedió Sakura con paciencia – ¿y sabes lo que oigo? … Pffrrrddddfff – la pelirrosa hizo una especie de pedorreta acompañada de un gesto con el pulgar hacia abajo.

El Uchiha la miraba con una ceja alzada sin permitir que su rostro dejara entrever lo que realmente pensaba, que Sakura había perdido la cabeza.

- ¿Estás borracha? ¿Acaso el medio río que te has bebido era de sake y no de agua? – no pudo contenerse de preguntar el pelinegro con un bufido. _Molesta_.

- No, pero estoy cansada de oírte repetir lo mismo una y otra vez – gruñó ella – blabla, venganza, blabla yo solo, blabla aléjate. Él único que intenta convencerse a sí mismo eres tú ¿es que no lo ves? Eres más feliz cuando estamos contigo, puedo verlo.

- No me interesa ser feliz – contestó Sasuke secamente.

- Sasuke, no me rendiré – dijo la pelirrosa seriamente acercándose – No te dejaré solo para que te hundas, no esta vez. Te mereces ser feliz.

El Sharingan coloreó los ojos del Uchiha rojo sangre y su rostro se crispó cuando de un brusco movimiento agarró el brazo de Sakura tirando de ella hasta arrinconarla contra un árbol.

- ¿Qué lo merezco? – Dijo con la voz cargada de ira mirándola a los ojos – Ya estoy hundido, Sakura. Veamos si de una vez lo comprendes.

- Sasuke… - llamó la pelirrosa asustada.

_- __Mangekyou Sharingan. _

*/*/*/*/*/*

_Todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que casi sentía vértigo ya que no podía distinguir el suelo del techo, ni de las paredes, ni de nada. La pelirrosa respiró agitadamente, estaba asustada._

_De pronto, un sonido rompió el total silencio de aquel lugar. Era como un quejido ahogado, un lamento que se fue haciendo más fuerte. Sakura giró sobre sí misma intentando encontrar el origen de aquel sollozo. _

_Corrió haciendo que sus pasos resonaran con eco a su alrededor hasta que vio una pequeña figura arrodillada en el suelo allí donde la oscuridad no era tan espesa, la pelirrosa se acercó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era un niño de revuelto pelo negro. Un pequeño de unos seis o siete años que lloraba desconsoladamente._

_Los hombros del niño se convulsionaban a medida que intentaba contener los sollozos para coger aire. Sakura se acercó conmovida por su llanto, debía consolarlo, ¿Quién habría dejado a un pequeño sólo en un lugar como ese?_

_La pelirrosa se agachó a su lado._

_- ¿Por qué lloras pequeño? – preguntó con voz suave. Las lágrimas que caían sin parar por el rostro del niño contagiaron a la pelirrosa haciendo que los suyos también se llenaran de lágrimas._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – suplicó la pelirrosa angustiada._

_El pequeño pelinegro alzó una mano para señalar algo delante de ellos. Sakura ahogó un grito de terror cuando vio que a unos pocos metros estaban los cuerpos sin vida de un hombre y una mujer apilados en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre._

_La pelirrosa envolvió rápidamente al pequeño en un abrazo para evitar que viera la terrible escena._

_- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – suspiró la kunoichi tomando la mano del niño. Entonces, recordó que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con dulzura arrodillándose de nuevo y limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando el niño alzó la vista para mirarla con unos ojos color rojo sangre._

_Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar oyeron una voz._

_- Sasuke – llamó la grave voz._

_Al instante el niño esbozó una gran sonrisa._

_- ¡Aniki!_

_Sin__ que Sakura pudiera retenerlo salió corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de la alta figura que lo cargó y comenzó a andar llevándoselo._

_- No – murmuró la pelirrosa. No, el niño no podía irse con él, ella tenía que protegerlo, algo le decía que no estaría a salvo con él._

_Sakura caminó tras el hombre que cargaba al niño con una angustia que no entendía del todo. Entonces recordó._

_- ¡Sasuke! – gritó comenzando a correr para alcanzarles. Ese era Sasuke, su Sasuke y no podía irse con ese hombre, porque sabía que le haría daño, era el causante de las lágrimas del pequeño. Era Itachi._

_- ¡Sasuke, no! – gritó desesperada. Pero cuando estaba a punto de detenerles, Itachi abrió una puerta que parecía hecha con la misma oscuridad que todo lo demás y entró por ella._

_- ¡No! – la kunoichi aceleró su carrera._

_Antes de cruzar el umbral, Sakura se topó con la mirada de Itachi y le sorprendió ver que en realidad quién cargaba al niño era el Sasuke adulto, no su hermano. Tras este cruce de miradas, el Uchiha cerró la puerta tas él._

_La pelirrosa llegó hasta el muro con ímpetu por su carrera y comenzó a buscar el picaporte con desesperación. Finalmente, abr__ió la puerta de sopetón ensanchando los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que encontró._

_- Tadaima – dijo una voz a su lado._

_- ¡Nii-san! _

* * *

Hola!

Un final algo extraño ¿no creéis? Bueno, espero que no demasiado.

Uff, no sé ni por dónde empezar a comentarlo jaja ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Sakurita? ¿era lo que esperabais? Bueno no ha sido un berrinche, no creo que eso pegara con ella, yo creo que conoce demasiado a Naruto como para no esperarse algo así de él así que estaba prevenida de que en cualquier momento le saldría con algo así, aun con todo, en su interior guardaba la frágil esperanza de poder dejar todo atrás. Además recuerda que tampoco pudo retener a Sasuke cuando decidió marcharse, todos se van.

¿Y la "pelea sasusaku" jaja? Sakura hace trampa ya que, sinceramente, por muy fuerte que ella sea ahora, Sasuke sigue superándola, seamos realistas.

Bueno, ahora voy a explicar algo del capítulo anterior que veo que os ha dejado un poco O.ó, el chiste de la tercera cosa de la lista de Ino jaja bueno realmente era una tontería para poner algo de humor a la situación, Sakura aclara luego que llama no llama a Ino cerda por gorda sino por pervertida así que imaginad lo que será jaja aun con todo recordemos que tenían doce años así el punto tres sería su culo o algo así, lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Enormes e inmensas gracias a todos los que comentáis, realmente da gusto escribir para vosotros. ;)

Besos Ela.


	18. Lo siento Sasuke

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 18. Lo siento Sasuke

_- Tadaima – al lado de la pelirrosa, parado en el umbral de la casa, un niño de pelo negro saludaba al entrar como si no la viera._

_Al mirar con detenimiento al niño, Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma al reconocerlo. Era Itachi, era imposible confundir esos ojos, aunque el que tenía a su lado debía tener unos ocho años__. Si él estaba allí significa qué…_

_- ¡Nii-san!_

_Un Sasuke más joven aun del que había visto llorando en la oscuridad se acercaba correteando para abrazarse a su hermano con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro._

_- Nii-san, juega conmigo ¿Eh? __¿A qué vamos a jugar? – decía emocionado._

_Sakura los miraba como una boba, no podía apartar la mirada de los dos niños, eran tan tiernos. Le daban ganas de quedárselos a los dos. Y Sasuke parecía tan inocente, tan feliz, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan pura y confiada._

_- Sasuke – regañó una voz de mujer saliendo de una de las habitaciones – Tu hermano tiene que hacer la tarea de la academia. _

_La pelirrosa sonrió hipnotizada cuando vio a Sasuke hacer un puchero, era el gesto más adorable del mundo. Daban ganas de comérselo a besos._

_- Está bien. Puedo hacer la tarea más tarde – intervino Itachi mirando a su hermano con cariño._

_Sakura pensó que Itachi también era un niño encantador y que se preocupaba por su pequeño hermano, era increíble pensar en lo que se convertiría años más tarde._

_Distintas escenas se sucedieron, en todas estaban ambos hermanos jugando o hablando. Era imposible no ver la gran admiración y amor que Sasuke le profesaba a su hermano mayor, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones parecía sentirse a su sombra o menospreciado por su padre. El menor de los Uchiha le seguía a todas partes intentando imitar sus técnicas._

_En cuanto a Itachi, la pelirrosa podía percibir el cariño que le tenía a su hermanito, siempre jugando con él, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa, consolándole cuando se hacía daño o estaba enfurruñado. Sakura sonreía al ver como siempre que no podía atenderle, Itachi golpeaba levemente la frente de su hermano diciendo "lo siento, Sasuke. Quizás la próxima vez"._

_Se notaba que Sasuke había sido muy feliz en su infancia, sintiéndose querido sobre todo por su hermano al que idolatraba._

_La escena cambió, __ahora la pelirrosa estaba en una de las calles del barrio Uchiha y estaba oscureciendo, podía ver cómo Sasuke corría hacia su casa volviendo de la academia. Había algo raro en el ambiente, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y ninguna luz estaba encendida. Sakura le siguió con un mal presentimiento._

_La kunoichi quiso detener al niño cuando este entró en su casa temblando y llamó a sus padres sin obtener respuesta. Sasuke siguió corriendo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de un salón y alzó una mano temblorosa. Sakura también tenía miedo, ambos respiraban agitados._

_La puerta se abrió con un golpe._

_- ¡Madre! ¡Padre! – gritó angustiado el pequeño al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. La pelirrosa gritó también y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_Un ruido se escuchó al fondo de la estancia y los sobresaltó. Una figura se adelantó hasta ponerse bajo la luz y ambos pudieron ver a Itachi mirando a su hermano seriamente, vestido con ropa de batalla._

_- ¡Nii-san! Padre y madre están… ¡¿Quién ha hecho esto? – gritó desesperado el pequeño Uchiha._

_Sakura quiso gritarle que corriera, que se marchara de allí, pero por más que se dejara la garganta el niño no la oía._

_- ¡Corre, Sasuke! ¡Vete! – sollozaba la pelirrosa con voz quebrada entre llanto – ¡No quiero verlo! ¡Por favor, Sasuke! – gritó esta vez esperando que sus súplicas llegaran hasta el Sasuke adulto._

_Sakura intentó cubrir al pequeño con su cuerpo cuando Itachi le lanzó un shuriken, pero este la atravesó hiriendo al niño en el brazo._

_- Baka-otouto – dijo Itachi con voz de ultratumba y haciendo girar el Sharingan en sus ojos._

_La pelirrosa gritó intentando cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos cuando ante ella transcurrieron todas las muertes de la familia Uchiha a manos de Itachi. Podía percibir a Sasuke gritando a su lado y quería abrazarle pero sabía que lo traspasaría al tocarlo._

_Al abrir los ojos, Sakura descubrió que estaba tumbada en el suelo y frente a ella, el pequeño Sasuke también tumbado y temblando, con los ojos abiertos, vacíos, mucho más parecidos a los que ella conocía que a los que había tenido cuando jugaba con Itachi. La pelirrosa sollozó y estiró una mano para acariciarle pero fue inútil._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el niño con un hilo de voz._

_- Para probar mis habilidades – contestó Itachi sin un asomo de remordimiento en su voz._

_- ¿Has matado a todos sólo por eso? – Preguntó incrédulo - ¡No me jodas! – gritó con rabia lanzándose contra su hermano que lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor en el suelo._

_- No – murmuró la kunoichi sin poder hacer nada – basta por favor. Sasuke, no me lo enseñes – suplicó entre lágrimas._

_Totalmente ajenos a ella, los dos hermanos continuaban la terrible escena._

_El pequeño Sasuke comenzó a correr llorando y pidiéndole a su hermano que no le hiciera daño. _

_Sakura ni siquiera había tenido que levantarse para seguirlos, todo había cambiado a su alrededor para mostrarle lo que sucedía en el exterior._

_- Baka-otouto, ¿qué sentido tendría matarte a ti? – preguntó con desdén mirando a Sasuke que estaba frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos, como si esperara despertar de un momento a otro y descubrir que todo era una pesadilla._

_- Este no eres tú, nii-san – murmuró desesperado el chiquillo._

_- Este soy yo realmente, me he comportado como el hermano que querías para ganar tu confianza – dijo Itachi cruelmente – Te volverás un rival liberando tu potencial oculto. Te dejo vivir por mi honor._

_- Si quieres matarme ódiame, detéstame, y sobrevive en la oscuridad – Itachi se volvió para marcharse – Corre… sigue corriendo y aférrate a la vida. Y ven a buscarme cuando tengas el mismo ojo que yo – retó volviendo su rostro para revelar un extraño Sharingan._

_Sakura no podía creer cómo el mismo niño que jugaba a las escondidas con Sasuke fuera capaz de dedicarle tan crueles palabras, de condenarle a la soledad y la oscuridad cuando debería haberlo protegido. ¿Por qué? Él sólo era un niño, un niño alegre, dulce que por su culpa había aprendido a no tener sentimientos. En ese momento, la pelirrosa odió a Itachi con toda su alma por traicionarle y entendió por qué Sasuke lo había odiado tanto._

_La kunoichi se acercó al pequeño pelinegro que seguía parado en mitad de la calle mirando un punto fijo, perdido en sí mismo. Sakura cayó de rodillas a su lado abrazándole, y esta vez pudo tocarle. Lo estrechó fuertemente cerrando los ojos inundados de lágrimas y sintió como sus pequeñas manos la rodeaban también._

_Al abrir los ojos, Sakura vio que todo había vuelto a cambiar, ya no se encontraba en el barrio Uchiha sino en una especie de fortaleza subterránea._

_Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la versión joven de Sasuke había desaparecido y en su lugar podía ver a un Sasuke adulto frente a Itachi vestido con la capa de Akatsuki y mirándose fijamente._

_La batalla transcurrió rápida y brutal, la pelirrosa escuchó todas las cosas horribles que dijo Itachi acerca del sangriento destino de los Uchiha y sobre Madara. Finalmente, contempló la muerte del mayor de los Uchiha sin poder evitar que unas tristes lágrimas bañaran sus ojos cuando este golpeó la frente de Sasuke tal y como lo había visto siendo niños. _

_Sasuke se desplomó junto a su hermano. _

_De nuevo la imagen se desvaneció ante los ojos jade de Sakura, esta vez pudo ver a Sasuke cubierto con algunas vendas y amarrado junto a la pared. La estancia era oscura, pobremente iluminada con antorchas, le recordó vagamente a las guaridas de Orochimaru y se extremeció._

_Al lado del pelinegro pudo ver a un hombre vestido de Akatsuki con una máscara que sólo dejaba ver un ojo. ¿Tobi? Pensó la kunoichi extrañada al reconocer al ninja con el que habían peleado al ir a buscar a Sasuke. Al fijarse mejor, vio la pupila roja del ojo que la máscara dejaba al descubierto y recordó las palabras que había oído de Itachi…ese era Uchiha Madara._

_Entonces el Akatsuki comenzó a relatar su historia, la historia del clan Uchiha y sobre todo, la historia de Uchiha Itachi._

_- Fue una orden…_

_A medida que las palabras de Madara llegaron a los oídos de la pelirrosa, su llanto se hizo más amargo. Intentó acercarse a Sasuke pero una especie de barrera invisible le cortó el paso, manteniéndola como espectadora de todo el sufrimiento del pelinegro. Sakura golpeó la barrera con desesperación._

_- Sasuke, no… - lloraba la pelirrosa con impotencia – tiene que ser mentira, no…_

_Pero muy a su pesar, toda esa historia concordaba perfectamente con lo que había visto de Itachi, el buen hermano que había sido y sobre todo concordaba con lo que sabía sobre Danzou y los altos mandos._

_- ¡Mentira, todo son mentiras! – gritó Sasuke._

_- Aun estas vivo ¿no?_

_- Itachi mató a sus amigos, sus superiores – dijo Madara acercándose al pelinegro – mató a su amante, a su padre y su madre, pero no pudo matar… a su hermano pequeño._

_Sakura gritaba de manera ensordecedora mientras golpeaba la barrera con las palmas de las manos._

_- ¡Cállate! – Gritaba con odio a Madara - ¡No le toques! – Chilló con furia al ver como el Uchiha se inclinaba sobre Sasuke para soltar sus ataduras - ¡Sasuke!_

_Puede que todo lo que había dicho fuera verdad, pero para la pelirrosa estaba claro que Madara esperaba sacar algún provecho de la situación, beneficiarse del dolor que le estaba causando a Sasuke. Y por eso le odiaba tanto como odiaba a Danzou, ambos jugaban con los sentimientos y desgracias de los demás para obtener sus objetivos._

_Sakura cayó de rodillas sollozando al ver el rostro conmocionado de Sasuke y la forma en la que sus brazos caían como muertos, sin fuerzas para resistir tanto dolor. Apoyó su frente en la barrera mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, nunca pensó que podría llorar tanto._

_- No puedes hacer nada para ayudar – dijo una voz junto a ella._

_La pelirrosa se giró y vio a Sasuke de pie a su lado tal y como era actualmente, contemplándose a sí mismo y a Madara con seriedad._

_- Por favor… ya no quiero ver más… basta…_

_Sasuke la miró haciendo girar el Sharingan y volvieron a la escena en la que Itachi murió__. En esta ocasión Sakura pudo ver más de cerca como Itachi golpeaba la frente de Sasuke mientras sonreía y decía sus últimas palabras._

_- Lo siento, Sasuke. Ya no habrá una próxima vez – después la vida lo abandonó sin perder la sonrisa._

_Ahora __que sabía la verdad, podía entender esas reacciones y todo tenía un matiz más trágico y horrible. Itachi se sacrificó por Sasuke en todas las maneras posibles y murió con una sonrisa en los labios después de haber cargado un peso excesivo sobre sus hombros._

_*__/*/*/*/*_

Sasuke se encontraba pegado a ella, inmovilizándola contra el árbol, pero Sakura no tenía fuerzas para protestar o decir nada, simplemente lloraba. A su alrededor ya estaba oscureciendo y había comenzado a llover.

- ¡Dime que tengo salvación! – Gritó Sasuke con la voz quebrada - ¡Qué merezco ser feliz después de lo que hice! ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo!

La pelirrosa lo abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de sollozar y él escondió la cara en su cuello mojándolo con cálidas lágrimas. Sasuke también lloraba.

- Perdóname… yo… - murmuró Sakura con la voz tomada – ojalá hubiera podido cargar con ese peso por ti…

- Soy un monstruo, Sakura. Mi hermano sacrificó su vida, su honor y reputación por mí, por mi culpa. – susurró agitadamente sobre el cuello de la pelirrosa.

La kunoichi alzó las manos para separarle un poco y acariciar su rostro hasta alzarlo y hacer que la mirara.

- Mírame. Nada de eso es culpa tuya – le dijo seriamente mirándole a los ojos – Tú no eres un monstruo, sólo eres un niño al que le quitaron todo, al que le pasaron tantas cosas horribles que terminó rompiéndose. Y sería un pago muy injusto al sacrificio de Itachi que no quieras ser feliz.

Los ojos ensanchados de Sasuke temblaban llenos de lágrimas, recordándole al niño que una vez fue. No decía nada, parecía haberse quedado mudo.

- Lo siento, Sasuke – dijo la pelirrosa con una triste sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas hasta darle un tierno beso en la frente – Quizá la proxima vez.

_En esta ocasión no conseguirás que te deje solo._

El Uchiha sólo abrió un poco los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella mientras las manos de la pelirrosa le acariciaban el rostro con cariño, limpiando sus lágrimas hasta llegar a su boca y acariciar sus labios. Suavemente, Sakura alzó el rostro y los rozó con sus propios labios en un sencillo beso.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el contacto, dejando que le trasmitiera todo el consuelo y el cariño que le mandaba la pelirrosa, permitiendo que curara un poco las heridas de su maltratado corazón.

Era un beso suave, sin lujuria ni pasión, uno como nunca antes se habían dado. Lleno de todas las cosas que Sakura siempre le había dicho y que poco a poco reconfortaron su alma.

*/*/*/*/*

Un fuego crepitaba en a escasos metros de dónde Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados. Cómo llovía a mares, habían decidido guarecerse en una de las muchas cuevas que había cerca de la cascada y volver a la guarida por la mañana, sin peligro de ser arrastrados por el lodo de nuevo hasta el río.

El ambiente estaba en silencio. Después de ese beso lleno de sentimiento y ternura, ninguno había dicho nada, se habían abrazado y después habían caminado hasta encontrar un refugio. Un extraño vínculo se había formado entre ellos, una comprensión del dolor mutuo que hacía innecesarias las palabras.

- ¿Crees de verdad que no tenemos oportunidad frente a Danzou? – preguntó de pronto Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

- … … - Sakura se mordió el labio – Una vez pensé que podíamos derrotarle – murmuró sin emoción en la voz – puse todas mis esperanzas en ello y terminamos pagándolo caro.

Se llevó la mano al hueco del cuello distraídamente rozando el lugar en dónde ese maldito ANBU desgraciado la había mordido cuando la había atacado y un escalofrío la recorrió.

- No pudimos defendernos, todo el mundo tenía demasiado miedo, y nos dimos cuenta cuando ya era tarde de todo lo que era capaz Danzou. – Alzó los ojos para enfrentar los de Sasuke – Me preguntas si tenemos alguna oportunidad, mi respuesta es que atacar Konoha es una locura… pero, si tú dices que podemos, tal vez encontremos la forma. Quizá ninguna causa esté perdida mientras haya alguien dispuesto a luchar por ella. Una vez lo creí, podría creerlo de nuevo.

- Locura o no, voy a enfrentarme a Danzou, se lo debo a Itachi, y Naruto quiere poner Konoha patas arriba, no parará hasta ser Hokage ya lo sabes – dijo Sasuke – Los dos tenemos nuestras razones, mejores o peores. Sin embargo, tú no tienes por qué volver, puedes quedarte y vivir, _ser feliz_.

Sakura rió levemente.

- Tengo dos grandes y pesadas razones para ir, una es rubia y ruidosa y la otra tiene ojos negros y me está mirando – explicó la pelirrosa burlona - No pensaríais que os iba a dejar ir solos ¿verdad?

- Aunque pienses que es un suicidio – argumentó el Uchiha.

- Aunque lo sea – concedió la kunoichi – Sasuke, me da miedo volver a Konoha, pero temo muchísimo más perderos a los dos – confesó – Además, rendirme no es mi estilo, no puedo olvidarme de todos los que están allí. Quise creer que podía, que merecíamos olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, pero no. Como diría Shikamaru, es problemático pero hay que hacerlo.

Sakura se tumbó en el suelo suspirando, como si no deseara pensar en más problemas por esa noche. Ya era suficiente, mañana pensarían cómo hacer frente a toda aquella locura.

- Lo conseguiremos, no he estado entrenando durante años para fracasar ahora – murmuró el Uchiha recostándose también a su lado – acabaré de una vez.

La pelirrosa le dedicó un suspiro de aprobación acurrucándose hacia un lado para dormir. Sus ojos jade se abrieron de repente al notar como los brazos de Sasuke le rodeaban la cintura pegándola a él en un posesivo abrazo para dormirse también. Una dulce sonrisa surcó los labios de Sakura que volvió a cerrar los ojos acomodándose en los brazos del pelinegro.

…_Sería un pago muy injusto al sacrificio de Itachi que no quieras ser feliz…_

Las palabras de la pelirrosa no paraban de dar vueltas en la mente de Sasuke. Desde que se había enterado de la verdad sobre su hermano y el clan, se había concentrado en su meta olvidando todo lo demás, pensando que después de cumplir su venganza, la muerte llegaría a por él porque ya nada tendría sentido, no le quedaría nada.

El Uchiha sintió como la respiración de Sakura se hacía regular entre sus brazos. Tal vez ella tuviera razón, quizá después de todo no estaría mal que él pudiera vivir, al fin y al cabo, su hermano hizo todo lo que hizo para asegurarle un futuro.

_Maldita molestia y maldito perdedor_. Sin que se diera cuenta habían conseguido abrirse camino de nuevo hasta su corazón y ahora ya no tenía ganas de morir. Ahora tenía algo que perder, aunque a pesar de todo no se hubiera olvidado de su venganza. Acabaría con Danzou y después haría honor al sacrificio de su hermano.

- _Te lo prometo, Nii-san_ – susurró quedamente antes de quedarse dormido.

*/*/*/*/*

_¡POOM!_

Naruto abrió los ojos adormilado al oír un ruido que debido a su estado aun semidormido, no sabía si se había imaginado. Bostezó y se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus dulces sueños cuando unos fuertes pasos comenzaron a subir ruidosamente la escalera.

- ¿Pero qué…? – se preguntó el rubio incorporándose y frotando sus ojos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba holgazanes! – gritaba una voz autoritaria desde el pasillo mientras golpeaba las puertas al pasar.

De un salto, Naruto bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta asomando su despeinada cabeza para averiguar quién hacía tanto alboroto.

En medio del pasillo, con los brazos en jarra sobre las caderas y sus ojos jade brillando con decisión, Sakura le devolvió la mirada.

- Levántate Naruto, tenemos cosas que hacer – ordenó.

- ¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó extrañado. Por su aspecto parecía venir de una guerra, su pelo caía en mechones manchados de barro y sus ropas estaban sucias.

La pelirrosa siguió aporreando la pared para despertar a todo el mundo.

- Parece como si…

- ¿Como si nos hubiéramos caído por una catarata, rodado por el lodo, casi ahogado bajo la lluvia y dormido en una cueva? – preguntó una voz grave.

Naruto volvió la vista para encontrarse con Sasuke que lo miraba con una ceja alzada apoyándose en la esquina del pasillo, a poca distancia de su puerta. Él presentaba el mismo aspecto que Sakura.

- Vaya, Teme. Al menos estáis vivos dattebayo – saludó el rubio rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Déjanos dormir! – se oyó la voz de Karin. Y un instante después, Sakura esquivó el despertador que la pelirroja le lanzó con intenciones homicidas.

- Nee, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó un amodorrado Suigetsu tallándose los ojos cuando se asomó por detrás de Karin saliendo de la misma habitación.

Juugo abrió su puerta todavía con los ojos cerrados y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

- Tendremos que entrenar duro si queremos sobrevivir en Konoha – dijo Sakura sonriendo con fiereza y dedicándole a Naruto una mirada - así que andando.

Con esa última orden desapareció bailoteando escaleras abajo.

- Dime la verdad – dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa pícara dirigiéndose a Sasuke - habéis luchado en el barro ¿a qué si?

- Hmp, baka – murmuró Sasuke alzando la cabeza hacia otro lado con altanería.

El sonido que hizo el pobre Juugo al deslizarse por el marco de la puerta hasta el suelo al caer dormido, provocó que todo el mundo lo mirara con lástima. Puede que Sakura ya no se opusiera a la idea de ir a Konoha, pero no sabían que era peor.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Bueno, se ha resuelto el misterio de la ilusión que quería mostrarle Sasuke, tal vez algunos pensasteis en algo así. La primera parte del genjutsu era más rara, como una especie de introducción jeje._

_Estuve viendo el capitulo del anime en el que Madara le cuenta a Sasuke la historia de Itachi, ¿se nota, no? Es que siempre se me cae la baba cuando veo a Sasukito de pequeño, es tan tierno que lo raptaría._

_No os quejareis de momentos sasusaku ¿no? Personalmente es uno de mis preferidos :) _

_Sakura por fin acepta ir a Konoha, realmente ella sabía que no podría huir de sus problemas eternamente y terminaría cediendo._

_Bueno, ahora voy a tener un momento de autopromoción jeje (sonrojo)_

_Acabo de publicar un onee-shot sasusaku que se llama "el destino de una kunoichi", es cortito y bastante triste… pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo así podría pasar.(Kishimoto es un trauma fans)_

_Y para los amantes de Suigetsu-kun, tengo recién empezado un short fic de humor que tendrá solo cuatro capítulos "Cómo convertirse en un ninja de Konoha". _

_Ya sabéis, si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer y queréis leerlos, os invito a pasaros ;)_

_Fin del momento de publicidad (me siento como una vendedora de aspiradoras jeje)_

_Infinitas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, woow superamos los 700 yujuuu. Tres hurras por vosotros *.* Como os digo siempre sois geniales, sin vosotros esto no sería nada._

_Besos Ela._


	19. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 19. Entrenamiento

Finalmente, todos habían tenido demasiado miedo de que Sakura volviera y comenzara a repartir mamporros, así que se habían tragado dolorosamente las ganas de cerrar sus puertas y seguir durmiendo plácidamente hasta el medio día, y habían bajado a desayunar aun con cara amodorrada.

El olor de las tostadas consiguió espabilar a Suigetsu que se lanzó sobre ellas sin tan siquiera untarles nada. Naruto ya estaba igual de hiperactivo que siempre, dando saltitos de impaciencia mientras contaba los minutos que le faltaban a su ramen para estar listo. Sasuke, ya con mejor aspecto después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, daba tragos a su amargo café-petróleo apoyado en la encimera despreocupadamente, mientras tanto Sakura ayudaba a Juugo a freír huevos y Karin preparaba zumo.

A cualquier persona que lo viera, le parecería la feliz estampa de una familia desayunando. Era extraño pensar que después de lo distintos que eran cada uno de ellos, finalmente habían terminado encajando los unos con los otros. Dos equipos, con Sasuke como única cosa común y al juntarse habían conformado una unidad.

- Ahh… - suspiró Suigetsu reclinándose en la silla con expresión satisfecha – que bien sienta llenar el estómago por la mañana, casi tanto como dormir hasta que sea de día – terminó sarcásticamente mirando a Sakura.

- Era de día cuando os he levantado, además – la pelirrosa sonrió pícaramente – si durmieras más por la noche, tendrías más energías por la mañana.

Karin tosió azorada a sus espaldas. En realidad, sólo habían estado durmiendo, ella le había pedido a Suigetsu que se quedara un rato, había comprendido que no detestaba tanto su compañía, era extraño. No podía decidir de la noche a la mañana que le gustaba pero… ¿por qué no darse una oportunidad? Con él tenía la sensación de poder ser ella misma sin miedo a que la juzgaran, se sentía segura. Bueno, no podía negar que la noche anterior se habían un par de besos pero nada de lo que Sakura estaba insinuando.

Sin embargo, Suigetsu no se dejó amedrentar.

- Y tal vez si tú durmieras menos no tendrías tantas ganas de _joder_… el sueño de los demás – completó con voz suave y una sonrisa zorruna.

Por unos tensos instantes todo se mantuvo en silencio, con cuatro pares de ojos observando detenidamente la reacción de la pelirrosa que seguía batallando con la mirada de Suigetsu, hasta que sorpresivamente, Sakura comenzó a reír, primero bajito, casi conteniéndose. Al ver esta reacción, el ninja de la Niebla se unió y ambos terminaron a carcajadas.

- Qué ingenioso eres, ¿eh, Suigetsu? – comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa peligrosa mirándose las uñas.

- Sí, todos me lo dicen – se jactó el peliceleste satisfecho sin percatarse de nada.

- Se nota que estás de buen humor, veamos si sigue así – Sakura se acercó y posó sus manos en los hombros del shinobi agachándose para quedar cerca de su oído – te toca recoger a ti.

Suigetsu ensanchó los ojos al mirar alrededor y ver el estado de la cocina, cacharros goteantes, platos sucios, comida a medio hacer manchando la mesa y el suelo… El ninja soltó un quejido lastimero.

- Eso de la venganza es contagioso – masculló fulminándola con la mirada – no deberías juntarte tanto con Sasuke, todo lo malo se pega.

*/*/*/*/*

El Sol aun no estaba demasiado alto cuando por fin lograron reunirse todos en la explanada.

- Cómo todos sabemos, el plan es ir a Konoha y acabar con Danzou – resumió Sasuke escuetamente. Él no era el tipo de persona que se anda por las ramas, era mejor ser directo y no perder el tiempo en tonterías – Será muy arriesgado. Si alguno de vosotros quiere marcharse, puede hacerlo.

- Creo que tienes que empezar a asumir que nunca te librarás de nosotros – contestó Suigetsu con una sonrisa socarrona apoyado audiblemente por Karin y Juugo.

La emocionada carcajada de Naruto resonó por todo el valle.

- Volveremos a casa dattebayo. Ya veréis, comeremos en Ichiraku, probareis el mejor ramen de vuestra vida os lo aseguro.

- Naruto, no vamos a ir a comer al Ichiraku, no es una visita de placer… céntrate – señaló Sakura.

- Bien, lo que haremos será entrar en la villa y cuando consigamos llegar hasta Danzou, yo lo mataré. – Dijo Sasuke con decisión – Una vez que él esté muerto, no creo que los ANBU den muchos problemas si no tienen líder.

- En cuanto pongamos un pie en la villa, los ANBU se nos echarán encima – opinó Naruto con seriedad – Danzou estará en la torre del Hokage y muy protegido.

El rubio sabía comportarse cuando la situación lo requería. Sakura lo miró con orgullo, Naruto podía ser infantil y ruidoso en ocasiones pero era alguien con quien podías contar cuando se ponía serio, sería un buen Hokage.

- Lo sé – asintió el Uchiha – por eso debemos evitar que nos detecten el mayor tiempo posible. Karin puede ocultar nuestro chakra – dijo mirando a la pelirroja que asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

- Aun así, no podremos entrar en la torre del Hokage sin que se den cuenta – prosiguió Sakura – está demasiado vigilada y entonces estaremos atrapados. Los ANBU nos superan en número y si nos bloquean el chakra estaremos perdidos. Está claro que no podemos ganarles, sin embargo, creo que podremos entretenerlos lo suficiente como para que Sasuke pueda pasar y llegar hasta Danzou.

- No es por desmoralizar, pero este plan apesta – comentó Suigetsu – Meternos en la boca del lobo a las bravas y confiar en que aguantaremos el tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke acabe con ese viejo, a mi me parece una misión suicida.

- Es lo que he estado intentando que comprendierais desde el principio – gruñó la pelirrosa – sin embargo, puede que tengamos una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? – preguntó de pronto Karin – Antes no querías ni oír hablar de volver a Konoha y ahora vas a venir ¿por qué?

- Yo… También es mi villa – contestó la pelirrosa mirando al suelo – puede que estuviera furiosa con ellos por no apoyarme pero no tuvieron elección, no puedo abandonarlos – alzó fieramente su mirada y apretó los puños - Y de paso, les enseñaré a un par de ANBU por qué no es bueno amenazarme. Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes en Konoha, el tiempo de esconderse ha pasado. Además, ¿si os murierais a quién gritaría yo? – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que nos aprecies, Sakura. Pero lamentablemente eso no resuelve nuestro problema, los ANBU no se desvanecerán en el aire cuando Danzou muera – dijo Suigetsu - Porque no lo harán ¿verdad? – agregó esperanzado.

- No – contestó Naruto – pero si el problema es el número, tal vez no estemos en tanta desventaja…

Los ojos azules del muchacho se encontraron con los jades de Sakura.

- Dobe, cuéntanos, somos seis – dijo Sasuke exasperado – supongo que habrá más de seis ANBU en Konoha.

- Teme, somos seis _ahora_ – apuntó Naruto sonriendo – Pero cuando estemos en Konoha podemos ser más.

- Tiene razón, si los ninjas de la villa ven que luchamos contra Danzou se nos unirán. Konoha es como una bomba, sólo hace falta una chispa y… ¡Boom! – Le apoyó la pelirrosa – En cuanto vean a Naruto le seguirán, recobrarán la esperanza.

- ¿Basaremos nuestra estrategia en la capacidad de convocatoria de Naruto? – preguntó Karin incrédula.

- Naruto es un héroe para Konoha, él acabó con Pain y nos salvó a todos, la villa lo seguirá si nos reclama – replicó Sakura seriamente.

- …Sakura-chan – murmuró asombrado el rubio.

- Aunque no te culpo por dudar, también es ruidoso, hiperactivo, quejica, importuno… - siguió la pelirrosa.

- Genial, muchas gracias, Sakura-chan – gimió Naruto.

- Cómo sea – cortó Sasuke – aseguraos de aguantar hasta que mate a ese desgraciado.

- Esta vez será diferente – comentó Sakura – la primera vez no atacamos, nos neutralizaron antes de intentarlo. No sabíamos nada de los ANBU y ellos en cambio conocían todas nuestras técnicas y debilidades. Ahora, sin embargo, sabemos cómo funciona su jutsu y tenemos una ventaja, ellos conocían nuestras habilidades pero no conocen las vuestras – sonrió mirando a Taka.

- Podemos entrenar para esquivar los bloqueos – dijo Naruto – en Konoha, Hinata-chan me enseñó sus movimientos de pelea, su estilo de combate es bastante útil para luchar contra esos ANBU.

Sakura asintió aprobando sus palabras.

- El puño suave de los Hyuuga, yo también entrené con eso. Evidentemente, sólo podemos captar la idea ya que no poseemos Byakugan, pero como dice Naruto el estilo es útil.

Sasuke frunció el ceño contrariado. Se imaginaba con quién había entrenado a pelirrosa, lo había notado al pelear contra ella, esa forma de defensa que no dejaba pasar ni un golpe. De pronto su humor empeoró visiblemente.

El Uchiha no pudo contener un bufido.

- Si el puño suave es tan "útil" por qué los Hyuuga siguen sometidos – murmuró Sasuke con mal humor.

- Si tienes una idea mejor, ilumínanos – retó la pelirrosa – Tenemos que lograr esquivar sus golpes, así que a no ser que a alguien se le ocurra algo mejor creo que lo mejor sería empezar a entrenar.

El entrenamiento comenzó con una demostración de Naruto peleando contra Sakura, ambos intentaban tocar al otro con la palma de la mano esquivándose mutuamente con rapidez y habilidad, aunque el rubio se llevó alguna que otra patada y la pelirrosa cayó al suelo cuando uno de los clones de Naruto la golpeó por la espalda, ella no había previsto que su compañero usaría esa técnica. Después de todo no eran Hyuugas y su propio estilo asomaba por todas partes.

Después de que los demás captaran la idea de no dejar que el oponente les toque con la palma de la mano, se dividieron para practicar.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Juugo sugirió que se pintaran las manos con tinta negra y de este modo sabrían cuando habían fallado. El resultado fue que, después de que Naruto recopilara todos los tinteros de la casa, los seis se encontraron con las manos embadurnadas de negro y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, dispuestos a manchar a su oponente hasta no poder reconocerlo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, más que un entrenamiento eso parecía uno de los juegos para los niños de la academia. Aun así, esquivó los ataques de Naruto y se preparó para atacar y dejar ese dobe bañado en color betún.

Sakura miró con algo de preocupación cómo Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban a luchar. Teniendo en cuenta la fuerte competitividad que tenían entre ellos, la tenía intranquila que la lucha se descontrolara y terminara como siempre. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para estar pendiente de sus compañeros ya que Juugo en seguida se preparó para atacarla y tuvo que concentrarse en esquivarlo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, todos estaban llenos de manos negras y jadeaban por el cansancio. Suigetsu ya no sabía ni de qué color era, Karin no había sido suave con él, aunque el peliceleste tampoco había desaprovechado su oportunidad y había logrado manchar los cristales de las gafas de la kunoichi de tinta dejándola sin poder ver para luego embadurnarla.

Sasuke era el único que se mantenía impoluto, había acabado magistralmente con los clones de Naruto que se le habían echado encima y había conseguido tocar al rubio un par de veces, hay que añadir que le había costado lo suyo y además su Sharingan le daba ventaja.

Finalmente, el entrenamiento había desembocado en una batalla de todos contra todos, en la que se desgañitaban esquivando los molestos clones de Naruto e intentando ver con mil ojos los movimientos de los demás que atacaban por todas partes.

En medio de la confusa batalla llena de Narutos que se había desatado, Sasuke vio un hueco claro para atacar a Sakura y se acercó velozmente por su punto ciego dispuesto a dejarle claro que por mucha técnica Hyuuga que copiara, él era el único al que nadie había manchado y sería capaz de "bloquearla".

En el momento en que el Uchiha realizó su movimiento lanzando un golpe hacia la pelirrosa, esta se agachó rápidamente esquivándolo y se volvió para encararle con una sonrisa de desafío.

Intercambiaron veloces golpes esquivando y atacando, los movimientos de ambos eran ya más lentos por el cansancio. En ese momento, una patada de Sasuke hizo que la pelirrosa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, cosa que el Uchiha aprovechó para lanzarse sobre ella y manchar de tinta su hombro dejando su mano sobre él triunfante por haber ganado.

Sin embargo, al observar que en el rostro de la kunoichi había una sonrisa arrogante, el pelinegro frunció el ceño desconcertado y siguió la dirección de la mirada jade de la chica hasta encontrarse con el motivo de su sonrisa. En medio del pecho, justo encima de su corazón, Sakura se las había arreglado para plantar su mano dejándole una gran huella negra que en ese momento extendía con diversión como si él fuera un cuadro.

La muchacha rió y él alzó la vista de nuevo.

- Tocado – dijo con diversión volviendo a reír sacándole la lengua.

- Molestia – contestó entre dientes pasando una mano por la cara de la pelirrosa y dejando cuatro caminos de tinta negra surcando su rostro.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño con malicia y con un repentino movimiento se dio la vuelta arrastrando a Sasuke y quedando ella encima.

- Arrogante – replicó la pelirrosa pasando la yema de su dedo por el puente de la nariz del Uchiha dejando una marca negra desde el entrecejo hasta la punta.

Sasuke la miraba con los ojos ensanchados de sorpresa, ¿en qué momento ella se le había sentado encima? _Maldición_. Ya bastante tenía con controlar sus impulsos cuando ella estaba lejos como para además tenerla sobre él, sintiendo su cuerpo y su respiración agitada por la pelea. Era una tortura.

Sin embargo, desde la tarde anterior cuando él le había enseñado toda su historia y ella le había prometido no dejarlo solo, sabía que era algo más fuerte que el deseo lo que burbujeaba en sus venas, algo que ni siquiera tenía nombre para Sasuke, bueno, pensándolo mejor sí tenía uno, _Sakura_.

_- Flash Back -_

_Sasuke parpadeó levemente cuando su conciencia comenzó a abandonar lentamente el mundo de los sueños, frunció el ceño resistiéndose aun a volver a la realidad y estrechó su abrazo contra el suave y cálido cuerpo que había a su lado. Respiró hondo haciendo que un agradable perfume floral le inundara los pulmones. Sus ojos negros se abrieron apenas una rendija para ver…rosa. Volvió a cerrarlos, su cerebro aun lleno de bruma le decía que todo estaba bien, cómo debía ser, todo en su sitio._

…Kami, ¿a quién tenía que matar para no tener que despertar nunca?...

…Un momento, ¿rosa?...

_Los ojos azabaches del Uchiha se abrieron de golpe. A su lado__ una muchacha pelirrosa dormía tranquilamente, corrección, a eso no se le podía llamar estar al lado, prácticamente estaban enlazados el uno en el otro, no se distinguía con claridad cuando terminaba ella y comenzaba él._

_Uno de los brazos de Sasuke rodeaba la cintura de la kunoichi apretándola contra su cuerpo, sus dedos se enredaban en las hebras rosas de su pelo, ella por su parte aferraba con fuerza su camisa con la cara enterrada en su pecho, logrando que su respiración acariciara la piel del pelinegro._

_Por unos instantes el Uchiha se quedó inmóvil, contemplándola dormir. Qué tranquila parecía, casi costaba creer lo ruidosa y enérgica que era cuando estaba despierta, pensó esbozando una media sonrisa. Movió despacio la mano para retirar con delicadeza unos mechones rosas que le caían sobre el rostro y acarició su mejilla._

_No podía entenderlo, le había mostrado todo, le había enseñado lo horrible que era y cómo había matado a su hermano después de todo lo que había hecho. Ella conocía la parte más oscura de su corazón, la razón por la que estaba consumido por el odio, y sin embargo, no le había despreciado. Era imposible, él se despreciaba a sí mismo._

…Tú no eres un monstruo, sólo eres un niño al que le quitaron todo, al que le pasaron tantas cosas horribles que terminó rompiéndose…

_Las palabras de la pelirrosa resonaron en sus oídos.__ También recordaba sus lágrimas y gritos cuando estaba viéndolo todo, su angustia era real a pesar de que no había sufrido ningún daño, había llorado sus lágrimas y gritado con su dolor aunque que ella no había conocido a su familia o a Itachi. Lo había hecho por él y al hacerlo había tomado parte de su dolor cargando con él y aligerando así la carga que él mismo llevaba._

…Lo siento, Sasuke. Tal vez en otra ocasión…

_Un sentimiento que no podía describir le quemaba en la garganta. Esa frase que__ ella había dicho, igual a la que su hermano solía decirle. Sentía un extraño peso en su estómago mientras la miraba allí, entre sus brazos, tan delicada y dulce ¿qué había hecho para merecer que un ángel se preocupara por él? _

_Nunca había creído en eso que la gente llama ángeles de la guarda, bueno tal vez de muy niño, pero siempre pensó que si es que existían el suyo se había olvidado de él. Sin embargo, __ese estúpido y descuidado ángel que debía velar por su corazón se había transformado en una chica pelirrosa, la cual tenía ahora entre los brazos… La verdad, no se quejaba por el cambio._

_Frunció el ceño levemente, menos mal que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, jamás había pensado algo tan ridículo. Sí alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que iba a pensar algo así sobre Sakura seguramente se habría hecho un Chidori a sí mismo__, de hecho aun no lo descartaba, podía oír cómo dentro de su cabeza su propia conciencia se reía burlona de sus bobos pensamientos._

_Finalmente, lo que Jiraya dijo una vez y Naruto le retransmitió fielmente en uno de sus improvisados almuerzos nocturnos cuando Karin cocinaba, se había hecho realidad, "_Los hombres tienden a volverse estúpidos por las mujeres, no importa el rango, dignidad u orgullo que posean, al final todos acaban perdiendo la cabeza ante su perfume floral y sus lindas curvas".

_Tal vez se había vuelto loco, era inconcebible. Él, que había jurado que sólo vivía para vengarse y que después le daba igual morir, incluso lo aceptaría de buen grado, y ahora de pronto, venía una pelirrosa pequeñaja recordándole que tenía corazón sólo que había olvidado cómo usarlo._

_- Molesta – murmuró con voz queda._

_Ella sólo arrugó la nariz y se acurrucó más contra él. _

_Quizá debería levantarse, si Sakura despertaba sería incomodo que le pillara mirándola de esa manera, puede que por dentro se hubiera vuelto estúpido pero por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien lo notara. Así que con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz intentó retirarse, aunque no había conseguido separarse más de diez centímetros cuando vio un destello jade señal de que la pelirrosa comenzaba a abrir los ojos._

_La chica gimió desperezándose mientras estiraba sus músculos, después parpadeó y frunció el ceño con confusión al ver a Sasuke a su lado mirándola inmóvil como si no supiera cómo reaccionar._

_Un momento,… Sasuke a su lado… Oh, Kami…_

_Los ojos de Sakura miraron hacia abajo para verse a sí misma con algo de alarma,… Uf, menos mal, estaba vestida, suspiró con alivio. Por un instante, al despertarse con Sasuke al lado había pensado que quizá se habían acostado, pero ahora que el desconcierto inicial había pasado recordaba todo lo del día anterior y el porqué estaban allí._

_El Uchiha ya se había sentado y observaba a la pelirrosa con una chisp__a de diversión. Era absurdo, él no reía nunca, pero al ver los gestos de Sakura había interpretado sus pensamientos y unas tremendas ganas de reír se habían apoderado de él._

_- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – preguntó la pelirrosa con voz modorra sentándose también._

_Sasuke no había podido contener que una pequeña y casi imperceptible risilla escapara de sus labios, y claro está, nada escapaba al radar de Sakura._

_- De ti, cuando has despertado te has mirado para saber si ibas vestida – se burló el pelinegro._

_- No es cierto – mintió la kunoichi._

_- Sí que lo es – contradijo el muchacho – y déjame decirte algo, Sa-ku-ra, lo recordarías, créeme – completó pagado de sí mismo y adivinando los pensamientos de la chica._

_Por un momento, Sakura boqueó como un pez buscando algo qué decir__ mientras enrojecía como un farolillo, habría esperado cualquier cosa menos esa respuesta. Finalmente, solucionó su conflicto fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada, bufando con indignación y murmurando "engreído"_

_- Tienes un aspecto horrible – se burló la chica cambiando de tema._

_El Uchiha tenía la ropa sucia de barro seco, al igual que el pelo y la cara, sin embargo, se sentía igual de descansado que si hubiera dormido en un colchón de plumas. Esa noche no había tenido pesadillas y por fin había podido dormir del tirón._

_- Supongo que tengo el mismo aspecto que tú – contraatacó._

_Y era verdad, ella estaba tan embarrada como él, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que incluso con diez capas de lodo se vería hermosa._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el ambiente era extraño después de todo lo que habían compartido el día anterior, no estaban incómodos pero era diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Había más confianza entre ellos, sin embargo, no sabían hasta que punto habían traspasado esa línea__, ya que a pesar de todo, el pasado todavía les pesaba en el corazón._

_Sakura había besado a Sasuke, sí, pero todavía temía ser dañada, aun recordaba con claridad las veces que él le había roto el corazón y tenía miedo de sufrir. Le había dicho que no le dejaría solo y no lo haría, sería capaz de seguirlo hasta la muerte si era necesario, pero al mismo tiempo la aterraba volver a mostrarse vulnerable y salir herida de nuevo._

_El Uchiha por su parte ni siquiera sabía que es lo que estaba sintiendo, ya no era sólo el físico lo que le atraía de ella. Confiaba en Sakura, sabía cómo era él realmente y lo aceptaba. Nunca había confiado en nadie de esa manera, bueno quizá en Naruto, él era su mejor amigo, pero con ella era diferente. Sentía un extraño vértigo cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, la piel le quemaba cuando ella estaba cerca pensando en su contacto por efímero que fuera y la furia se apoderaba de él sólo de pensar en que algo pudiera apartarla de su lado._

_- Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, casi amanece y tendremos que empezar a entrenar si queremos durar más de dos minutos en Konoha – bromeó levantándose con una sonrisa._

_- Hmp – se levantó también y comenzó a andar poniendo cuidado de rozar a Sakura al pasar de manera expresamente calculada para que pareciera un contacto casual._

_- Fin del__ Flash Back -_

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! – les llamó Naruto desde lejos.

Mientras ellos habían estado rodando por el suelo embadurnándose de tinta, el resto del grupo había decidido ir a bañarse en un remanso del río para quitarse de una vez toda la porquería.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente tirando de Sasuke para ponerlo también de pie y arrastrarlo hasta dónde los demás chapoteaban. En cuanto llegaron a la orilla, la pelirrosa juntó chakra para caminar por encima.

- Vamos entra Sakura-chan – la animaba el rubio que en ese momento salpicaba a Juugo – el agua está genial.

Karin sonrió levemente sentada en la orilla con aire relajado y los pies en el agua. Sasuke aun estaba parado sobre la hierba mirándolos con las cejas alzadas, y de Suigetsu no había rastro.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente hasta Sasuke para intentar tirarlo al agua desencadenando un inevitable forcejeo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no está muy fría, Narut… - Sakura no pudo terminar la frase por que unas manos salieron del agua agarrando sus tobillos y sumergiéndola totalmente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Está helada, shannaro! – gritó la pelirrosa tiritando.

La cabeza de Suigetsu rompió la superficie del agua al salir, riendo con estruendosas carcajadas.

- ¡Maldito, pez! – Sakura empujó al ninja otra vez hacia el fondo antes de nadar rápidamente hasta la orilla y sentarse al lado de Karin.

- Pensé que te vendría bien algo de agua fría – contestó Suigetsu riendo pícaramente – a Sasuke desde luego le hace falta.

- ¿Qué? – el Uchiha se volvió desconcertado al oír al ninja de la niebla, instante que Naruto aprovechó para hacerle perder el equilibrio cayendo ambos al agua.

- ¡NARUTO! – gritaron a la vez las dos kunoichis cuando el agua las salpicó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, dattebayo! Tampoco es para tanto – se defendió el rubio.

En ese momento, Sasuke se le echó encima por sorpresa hundiéndole la cabeza en el agua.

- Usuratonkachi. Eso por lanzarme al agua.

- Ahora verás, Teme – retó Naruto preparándose para la revancha.

Durante los minutos siguientes se desencadenó una pelea entre Naruto, Sasuke y Suigetsu para ver quién se ahogaba primero ya que no hacían más que intentar hundirse los unos a los otros.

Juugo, cuyo carácter era mucho más pausado y apacible, se sentó junto a Karin y Sakura permitiendo que acariciaran a sus pajarillos mascota, hasta que Suigetsu dijo "Eh, Juugo es el más listo de nosotros" y salieron del agua salpicando.

- Dame un abrazo, Sakura-chan – pidió Naruto para empaparla de agua fría.

- Ni se te ocurra, Naruto – le previno la pelirrosa levantándose de un salto y alejándose. Ahora que se había secado no quería volver a mojarse.

El rubio iba a empezar a perseguirla cuando Sasuke lo mandó de nuevo al agua de una patada en el trasero.

- ¡Teme!

- Eso te pasa por baka, Dobe. – se limitó a contestar el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos con dignidad.

Mientras una nueva pelea de insultos comenzaba entre Sasuke y Naruto, Suigetsu se acercó a la pelirrosa.

- Bueno, ¿qué opinas ahora que nos has visto luchar? ¿Sobreviviremos? – preguntó el shinobi con una sonrisa burlona.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se encontraron por un segundo con los violetas del ninja, llenos de esperanzas y sueños, siempre alegres.

- Claro – contestó ella – esos ANBU se van a llevar una buena paliza – dijo sonriendo.

_Mentirosa._

Puede que les dieran problemas a los subordinados de Danzou, pero ellos solos no estaba segura de conseguir derrotarlos, sin embargo, no podía quitarles la esperanza a sus compañeros. Su plan estaba cogido con pinzas, y si por alguna razón los ninjas de Konoha no se les unían en la rebelión estaban muertos.

Si iban a morir, que era lo más probable, al menos los dejaría disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba sin agobiarles, pensó esforzándose por sonreír. Sólo Sasuke notó el brillo de sus en sus ojos ante la pregunta de Suigetsu pero igual que ella no dijo nada.

* * *

_Hola! ¿os ha gustado?_

_Ha sido un capítulo un poco light, preparando el terreno jeje _

_Sakura sigue con la mosca detrás de la oreja, ha comprendido que deben ir y tratar de hacer lo posible por liberar Konoha, pero no está segura de que vayan a lograrlo.__ Pobrecilla, aun tiene el pesimismo demasiado metido en el coco._

_En cuanto a lo de Karin y Suigetsu jaja espero que se os hayan aclarado las dudas más o menos, se que con lo del capítulo anterior os quedasteis un poco O.ó jaja es normal. Ellos van a su propio ritmo, que yo pienso que sería más rápido que el de Sasuke y Sakura (que son unos lentos) de todas formas cualquiera es más rápido que Sasuke en lo que a sentimientos se refiere, así que con lo lanzado que es Sui-kun y que Karin no conoce la vergüenza… esto es lo que tenemos jajaja._

_¿Sasuke está un poco más relajado, no? :P_

_Ah, se me olvidó poner las traducciones de las palabras en el capitulo pasado:_

_Tadaima= es una expresión que se usa en japón para anunciar tu presencia al llegar a tu casa, supongo que es algo así como "ya estoy en casa"_

_Niisan= hermano_

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentasteis y también a los que os pasasteis por mis "autopromociones" jeje Mil gracias._

_Mis exámenes ya van a empezar pronto, así que voy con el tiempo al cuello (mayo y junio son meses horribles para los estudiantes, supongo que a muchos os pasará), aun así intentaré seguir el ritmo de actualizaciones que he tenido hasta ahora, tranquilos que no se va a quedar colgado lo prometo._

_Besos Ela._


	20. Inesperado

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 20. Inesperado

Después de pasarse la mañana entrenando y haberse levantado tan pronto, incluso Naruto estaba agotado. Suigetsu cargaba con Karin en la espalda ya que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida sobre la hierba mientras estaban todos fuera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el espadachín al notar la mirada de Naruto sobre él.

- Nada dattebayo, sólo que aun me resulta raro verte con ella – confesó el rubio.

- Es lo que debe ser, supongo que de tanto discutir y pelear nos acostumbramos el uno al otro y acabamos así. Ya sabes lo que dicen, los que se pelean se desean – rió el peliceleste señalando con la cabeza a Sakura y Sasuke que venían detrás.

- Sasuke, ¿si hago una tarta comerás? – preguntaba la pelirrosa.

- No.

- ¿Ni un pedacito?

- No.

- ¿Y si le echo manzana?

- No.

- Oh, venga ¿Y si le echo café?

- …Mmm… Échale tomate y hablamos.

- No voy a hacer una tarta de tomate, Sasuke – contestó Sakura ya bufando exasperada.

- Entonces, no.

- Eres insufrible.

- Y tú molesta – contraatacó el Uchiha.

Suigetsu se rió con diversión volviendo de nuevo su atención hacia Naruto.

- Lo malo es que tú has tenido mala suerte – sonrió burlón – él único que queda libre ahora es Juugo.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó el rubio fulminando a Suigetsu, pero bajó el tono enseguida cuando este le señaló a Karin que seguía durmiendo – Mi Hinata-chan me espera en Konoha dattebayo – informó dignamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro, se me olvidaba – concedió el peliceleste sin perder la sonrisa.

- Además, no creo que Sakura-chan y el Teme…

- ¡Oh, por favor! – Exclamó exasperado Suigetsu – les doy tres días – dijo levantando tres dedos frente a Naruto.

- ¿Tres? Ja – se burló el rubio – El Teme es medio parado, como mínimo tardarán dos semanas.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Preguntó el peliceleste sonriente – Apuesto el sueldo que ganarías en una semana como ninja a que dentro de tres días están juntos.

- Y yo a que tardan dos semanas. – Aceptó el Uzumaki estrechando la mano que Suigetsu le tendía.

- Yo creo que un día – habló de pronto Juugo añadiéndose a la conversación y a la apuesta.

- Hecho grandullón – accedió entusiasmado el espadachín – me voy a hacer de oro. Tres días es el tiempo perfecto. Mirad, está claro que ayer pasó algo entre ellos porque están raros, hoy estarán demasiado confusos para intentar algo, lo que llevará a Juugo a perder la apuesta, mañana ya se habrán aclarado consigo mismos y la tensión será palpable para todos, y al día siguiente… pam… yo ganaré la apuesta. Lamentablemente para ti Naruto, cuando pasen tus dos semanas ya se habrán revolcado en todas las esquinas de la guarida.

- Eso parece un culebrón – dijo Juugo con tranquilidad.

- No, eso ES un libro del Icha Icha – sonrió Naruto triunfante sacando un libro amarillo de su bolsillo.

Suigetsu lo miró con ojos brillantes como si fueran las sagradas escrituras.

- La edición especial – murmuró el peliceleste con veneración.

- Lo lamento, Suigetsu. Tu teoría sería acertada, tal y como se demuestra en estas páginas, si el Teme fuera normal, pero desgraciadamente para ti, lo que a la mayoría de la gente le suele costar tres días con los Hmp, Hn y Tsk del Teme les llevará dos semanas, eso por no hablar de Sakura-chan que es muy irritable.

Ya habían llegado hasta el principio del pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones así que se detuvieron para abrir sus puertas durante un segundo para oír cómo Sasuke y Sakura seguían andando adelantándoles perdidos en su conversación – monologo de Sakura.

- Venga ya, no es posible que ningún dulce te guste Sasuke – decía la pelirrosa.

- Hmp.

- ¿Ni siquiera el chocolate? Oh, vamos, el chocolate te tiene que gustar a la fuerza, es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo – seguía parloteando la pelirrosa – además, también hay de sabor amargo, ese seguro que te gusta, es apropiado para ti. Uhmm, daría lo que fuera por un pedazo de chocolate ahora… Estoy segura que no te gusta porque no lo has probado bien…

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con paciencia mientras la muchacha continuaba hablando sin parar. Pasaron frente a los demás como si no estuvieran allí y siguieron su camino doblando la esquina hacia el final del pasillo.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿La habitación de Sakura-chan no es esa de allí? – preguntó el rubio extrañado, señalando una puerta situada a unos cuantos metros y que sus dos compañeros habían pasado olímpicamente.

Suigetsu movió su cabeza arrugando también la frente.

- Sii… - dijo con tono molesto.

Los dos shinobi se volvieron al escuchar una risa, y vieron a Juugo entrando en su habitación sonriéndoles y haciendo señas frotando el pulgar con el índice de su mano, en gesto que indica dinero, antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Si Juugo nos gana será humillante – comentó Suigetsu con una mueca de disgusto – él ni siquiera tiene libros.

Naruto asintió solemnemente mostrando su acuerdo.

- Confiemos en el buen juicio de Sakura-chan.

- Estamos jodidos, iré preparando la pasta – se lamentó el peliceleste.

*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y Sakura parpadeó desconcertada como si de repente se diera cuenta de dónde estaba.

- Oh, creo que me he pasado de puerta – murmuró la muchacha dando un paso para atrás algo cohibida.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta manteniéndose a un lado para indicarle a la pelirrosa que pasara.

- Yo creo que…

- Pasa, Sakura – se limitó a decir el pelinegro.

La kunoichi dio unos indecisos pasos hacia el interior y se mordió el labio cuando oyó cómo Sasuke cerraba la puerta tras él.

- Oí lo que te preguntó Suigetsu y sé que le mentiste – dijo la voz del Uchiha a sus espaldas sin que ella se volviera para mirarlo – sigues pensando que no vamos a conseguirlo.

- No es eso – negó la pelirrosa – Tú lo conseguirás y con ello libraremos a Konoha de ese desgraciado.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- Resistiremos lo suficiente para abrir camino y que puedas llegar hasta el Hokage… pero no estoy segura de que vayamos a salir con vida. Si los ninjas de la villa no nos apoyan contra los ANBU… - Sakura cogió aire – es por ese maldito jutsu, si no nos bloquearan el chakra no habría problemas.

- Esos estúpidos de Konoha lucharán a vuestro lado, parece mentira que no les conozcas, puede que no se arriesgaron a levantar la cabeza cuando debieron pero si os ven luchar no se quedarán mirando, al menos los que yo conocí no lo habrían hecho – dijo Sasuke mirándola seriamente.

Sakura pareció meditar esas palabras y comprendió que eran ciertas, sería complicado y muy peligroso pero no tenía por qué ser una misión suicida. Konoha estaba cansada de los abusos de Danzou y si les daban una oportunidad de revelarse la tomarían. Tal vez haber sufrido tanto en la villa había hecho que viera la situación peor de lo que era.

- Tienes razón – murmuró la pelirrosa con un molesto tono incrédulo.

- Siempre la tengo – contestó Sasuke arrogantemente.

- No deja de resultarme raro que seas tú el que de los ánimos aquí – se burló Sakura enarcando una ceja – la esperanza te sienta bien.

- No es esperanza sino confianza, Sa-ku-ra – rebatió altanero – Sé que mis habilidades superan las de Danzou y las de cualquier estúpido ANBU de Konoha, de modo que no hay manera de que salga mal.

Una leve sonrisa surcó los labios de la pelirrosa.

La mirada de Sasuke recorrió su rostro y al bajar su vista se detuvo en su cuello, ella llevaba el pelo recogido y la luz hacía brillar una tenue marca, una finísima y casi invisible cicatriz. El Uchiha estrechó los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasó ahí? – preguntó señalándolo con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció y automáticamente llevó una mano a su cuello dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

- Me mordió un perro – explicó secamente y soltó su cabello, seguía llevándolo corto, justo por encima de los hombros, aun así ocultó su cuello de la vista.

- No dudo que lo fuera – siseó Sasuke y Sakura lo sintió acercarse a su espalda – Naruto me contó que hablas en sueños. Sé que tu reticencia a ir a Konoha no se debe sólo al desánimo.

Con un suave movimiento, el Uchiha apartó el cabello de la pelirrosa hacia un lado y pasó la yema del dedo por la pálida marca.

- Si ya lo sabes ¿Qué quieres oír Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura con angustia en la voz.

- La verdad.

Tras un segundo de silencio, la pelirrosa comenzó a hablar en voz baja y monótona.

- El día que mataron a Nara Shikaku, todos recibimos un aviso para asustarnos y que dejáramos de intentar algo. No fui la que peor parada salió, créeme. Uno de los subordinados de Danzou se coló en mi casa y me acorraló contra la pared… pensé que iba a darme una paliza, pero no – su voz se quebró levemente – me rasgó la camiseta… y… me mordió en el cuello…, después se marchó diciéndome que eso sólo sería el principio si me atrevía a intentar algo contra el Hokage, estuve horas temblando ¿qué mierda de kunoichi eh? si lo piensas no fue gran cosa ningún daño a parte de un mordisco… reconozco que no me esperaba algo así, humillante… ¿era eso lo que necesitabas escuchar?

- Hay algo más que deseo escuchar – dijo Sasuke logrando que la rabia no se escuchara en su voz - ¿Quién? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Una leve sensación de dejavu recorrió a Sakura cuando él pronunció esa frase y la hizo sonreír tristemente.

- ¿Para qué? Acaso vas a ir allí y romperle los brazos – comentó haciendo referencia al recuerdo de esa frase en los exámenes chuunin.

- Eso para empezar…

Mataría cruelmente al desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocarla.

- Qué más da – murmuró la pelirrosa – todos los ANBU parecen iguales, cumplen las órdenes de Danzou sin preguntar.

- Danzou – Sakura oyó como Sasuke pronunciaba ese nombre con furia.

Sasuke apretó los puños, por la conversación que tuvo con Naruto se imaginaba que algo así pudo pasarle a Sakura, aun así la ira dentro de él quemaba como una hoguera, habría jurado matar al que se había atrevido a tocarla pero ella tenía razón, los ANBU eran solo marionetas sin nombre, así que volcaría sus ganas de sangre contra alguien que sí lo tenía, Danzou, él era el culpable de todo. Incluso sin estar presente no podía dejar de causar dolor.

La pelirrosa notó que el Uchiha se tensaba tras ella, cualquier tema relacionado con el Hokage le enfurecía.

- Sasuke… ¿vas a contárselo a Naruto? – Preguntó indecisa – me refiero a lo de Danzou y tu familia.

El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula con la mirada fija en el suelo y frunció el ceño levemente.

- … No sé – murmuró.

Sakura le sentía respirar a su espalda, no se atrevía a volverse, estaba demasiado cerca.

- Él es tu amigo y creo que debería saberlo, así podría entender por qué haces lo que haces – dijo la pelirrosa.

Las manos de Sasuke le rodearon la cintura delicadamente, casi con reticencia, como si temiera que ella rechazara el contacto. El muchacho acercó la cara a la nuca de la pelirrosa respirando el aroma de su pelo.

- Cómo va a entenderlo si ni siquiera yo lo hago – susurró.

En esta ocasión Sakura se volvió para encararle. Sus ojos jades temblaban mirándole con una expresión extraña, de hecho, la pelirrosa entera tiritaba a pesar de que la temperatura era cálida. Los dedos de Sasuke iniciaron un recorrido por su mejilla acariciando sus labios mientras él intentaba desentrañar lo que decía aquella mirada esmeralda, esos ojos que le miraban cómo suplicantes, algo que no podía desentrañar… ¿miedo?

- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Sakura? – preguntó en un murmullo sin apartarse.

La pelirrosa tenía un nudo en la garganta que le apretaba dolorosamente, observó el rostro de Sasuke, sus facciones tan parecidas a las del niño al que había entregado su corazón cuando apenas podía entender lo que eso significaba y que ahora se había convertido en el hombre que estaba frente a ella, similar y a la vez diferente del que había sido, pero con los mismos ojos que sentía capaces de traspasarla.

- …Tengo miedo de volver a despertarme en esa banca – susurró Sakura con voz temblorosa.

El pelinegro se quedó estático, no le hacían falta más aclaraciones para saber a qué se refería. Ella temía volver a sufrir, entregarle su corazón y luego encontrarse abandonada y traicionada… como esa vez. Tenía miedo de él. Apretó la mandíbula olvidando toda su indecisión y confusión anterior, estaba harto de pensar.

Con un rápido pero suave movimiento, colocó una mano en la espalda de Sakura atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus caras estuvieron separadas por milímetros.

- Una vez me dijiste que no me temías – dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella rozando sus labios con los suyos con un casi beso.

- …Por favor, no me hagas daño… - suspiró Sakura antes de fundirse en su boca con anhelo deslizando las manos hasta su cuello y pegando su cuerpo al de él. Ambos sabían que no se refería a daño físico.

El Uchiha profundizó el beso acariciando los labios de la pelirrosa queriendo trasmitirle lo que le pasaba por dentro sin necesidad de palabras, esperando que ella entendiera lo que él ni siquiera sabía definir.

La boca de Sasuke descendió por el cuello de la kunoichi dejando un camino de fuego hasta su clavícula, queriendo borrar cualquier huella pasada con sus labios, arrancándole más de un suspiro mientras una mano le acariciaba el pelo azabache y la otra se aferraba a sus hombros.

El pelinegro delineó su cadera con la mano bajando hasta su muslo haciendo que ella elevara una pierna, se movió un par de pasos hasta que Sakura sintió que su espalda tocaba la pared.

Entre jadeos y roncos suspiros, Sasuke notó cómo la pelirrosa tironeaba de su haori deseosa del contacto piel contra piel y sonrió de medio lado, ella le deseaba tanto como él. Con un leve movimiento, el muchacho abrió la prenda dejando su torso al descubierto y deleitándose con la expresión de Sakura que le miraba mordiéndose el labio.

La pelirrosa acarició sus pectorales y deslizó los labios por su cuello haciendo que la piel le quemara. El Uchiha se disponía a deshacerse de la molesta camisa de la kunoichi cuando algo le detuvo.

_¡POM! ¡POM__! ¡POM!_

Alguien aporreaba la puerta como si quisiera tirarla abajo. El pelinegro lo ignoró completamente dispuesto a continuar con su deliciosa tarea pero el llamado continuó.

- _¡Sasuke-kun! –_ gritaba la voz apurada de Karin desde el otro lado de la puerta golpeándola como si se acabara el mundo.

Sakura le puso una mano en el pecho separándole para que abriera y descubrieran de una vez por todas dónde estaba el fuego.

- Abre – ordenó la pelirrosa sonrojada con los ojos aun brillantes de deseo y los labios enrojecidos. Con esta imagen ante sí, al Uchiha le resultó terriblemente molesto apartarse de ella.

Con el Sharingan tiñendo sus ojos se encaminó hacia la puerta jurando que esos idiotas pagarían cara la interrupción.

*/*/*/*/*

Karin dio un paso para atrás cuando la puerta se abrió ante ella con un bandazo revelando a un iracundo Uchiha todo despeinado y con el haori sin abrochar.

- Se puede saber qué… - comenzó a decir el pelinegro con voz asesina mirándola con el Sharingan.

- No tenemos tiempo para discutir – le cortó la pelirroja acelerada – _él_ viene hacia aquí.

La piel de Sasuke perdió el poco color que tenía y ensanchó los ojos. Sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima.

- ¿Qué? – su voz salió como un gruñido.

- He sentido su chakra acercándose a unos cuantos kilómetros, no tardará en llegar – le comunicó Karin agitada.

_Sakura… Naruto…_ la mente del Sasuke se había paralizado.

- ¡Sasuke! – en ese momento, Suigetsu se acercó corriendo. La gravedad de la situación era tal que el espadachín ni siquiera se acordó de reírse del aspecto del pelinegro.

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el cabello y cogió aire despacio, cerrando los ojos para poder pensar. _Mierda._ Esto no entraba en sus planes. Al abrirlos sus ojos se encontraron con los de Suigetsu con una mirada de comprensión, tenían que actuar rápido o las consecuencias serían terribles.

- Mierda… Sakura – Sasuke abrió la puerta del todo de una patada y con un par de zancadas llegó hasta la chica.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke? – preguntó con seriedad la pelirrosa paseando su mirada entre el Uchiha y los dos Taka que entraron tras él.

Por toda respuesta, él la tomó del brazo arrastrándola fuera.

- Karin, asegúrate de que no los descubre – ordenó el pelinegro.

- No lo hará – contestó la pelirroja.

- Espera, ¿qué demonios… - preguntó Sakura intentando soltarse del férreo agarre de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se volvió para encararla tirando de ella para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

- Escúchame Sakura, escóndete en cualquier sitio y no salgas, no hagas ningún ruido ¿me has entendido? – ordenó el pelinegro alterado.

La kunoichi lo miró asustada, nunca había visto a Sasuke así de nervioso, casi podría decirse… ¿asustado?

- S-Sí – contestó la chica – pero…

- Promételo, pase lo que pase, prométemelo – apuró el Uchiha tirando de su brazo.

- Te lo prometo, Sasuke – dijo Sakura mirándole con confusión – pero dime qué pasa.

- Uchiha Madara ha vuelto a la ciudad, pequeña – contestó Suigetsu detrás de Sasuke.

*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la guarida, Suigetsu iba a su lado más serio de lo que nunca había estado. Tenían suerte de contar con la habilidad de Karin, de esta manera habían podido adelantarse al fundador del clan Uchiha, y eso podía resultarles vital.

El ninja de la Niebla aun estaba recuperándose del susto que le había dado la pelirroja cuando había sentido el chakra de su inesperado visitante.

_-Flash Back-_

_Suigetsu entró en su habitación cargando a Karin todavía dormida en su espalda, echó un vistazo a su alrededor e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Definitivamente, tendría que convencer a Juugo para que le "ayudase" a limpiar de nuevo, los montones de ropa ya comenzaban a invadirle._

_Lanzó al suelo todo lo que había encima de la cama para hacer sitio y poder dejar a Karin sobre ella. En cuanto la tumbó, la pelirroja se acomodó sin despertar murmurando cosas ininteligibles y enterrando la cara en su almohada._

_Suigetsu la observó por un momento pensando en las palabras que había dicho Naruto sobre lo raro que era verlos juntos, y la verdad es que tenía toda la razón. Habían pasado de discutir hasta la muerte a dormir juntos en cuestión de días, y tampoco es como si hubiesen dejado de discutir, los "tiburón" y "zanahoria" volaban en cualquier conversación._

_Sin embargo, el ninja sentía que estaba bien, como si siempre hubieran sabido que eso era lo correcto, por muy mal que se hubieran llevado siempre se habían entendido y se habían tenido en cuenta el uno al otro aunque sólo fuera para insultarse. _

_Y a pesar de eso, ninguno había podido darse cuenta de lo que el otro significaba hasta que estuvieron a punto de perderse. A Suigetsu todavía se le llevaban los demonios cada vez que recordaba la humillante estupidez de Karin. Hasta que no notó la furia y las ganas de golpear a Sasuke al ver esa escena, no comprendió hasta que punto le importaba la pelirroja. Y lo mismo podía decirse de ella._

_El muchacho se sentó a su lado y apartó un rojo mechón de pelo de la cara de la kunoichi. No era dulce, pensó Suigetsu, no era de esas chicas que tienen un la__do tierno, Karin era dura quizá podía llegar a ser cariñosa… Aunque desde luego no iba a serlo en cuanto abriera los ojos y descubriera toda su colección del Icha Icha desparramada al lado de la cama, se alarmó el espadachín ensanchando los ojos al percatarse de ello._

_Se apresuró a levantarse y recoger su preciado tesoro, no entendía como la gente les puede tener tanta manía. Ya en una ocasión había tenido que esconderlos para ponerlos a salvo de las garras de Sasuke que había amenazado con quemarlos. _Desalmado. _Si se dignara a leer alguno estaba seguro de que se uniría al club, claro, pero ese amargado solo leía cosas que hablaban sobre sangre y venganzas. Si alguien no moría destripado, la trama no era interesante para Sasuke._

_En cuanto puso a salvo a sus "pequeños" Suigets__u se tumbó junto a la pelirroja. Él también estaba cansado después de todo y no le vendría mal dormir unas horas, concretamente hasta la hora de cenar. El ninja se acomodó en la cama sobreocupada, ya que era para una persona y estaban los dos, tampoco es que se quejara sonrió pícaramente. Cerró los ojos amodorrado._

_- ¡Kami-sama! ¡Viene hacia aquí! – gritó Karin incorporándose de pronto agitada._

_Del salto que pegó por el susto, Suigetsu acabó en el suelo._

_- Mujer, ¿es que quieres matarme de un infarto? – Se quejó levantándose – si Kami viene hacia aquí dile que hoy no recibimos deidades y que vuelva otro día._

_- ¡¿Eres tonto? – Preguntó alterada – Deja de decir gilipolleces, el que viene hacia aquí es Uchiha Madara. _

_Suigetsu puso cara de seriedad inmediatamente._

_- ¿Estás segura, zanahoria? _

_- ¡¿Tú qué crees, tiburón? – Comenzó a gritar de nuevo la pelirroja – No confundiría ese chakra con ningún otro – contuvo un escalofrío – Estará aquí en poco más de diez minutos._

_- Hay que avisar a Sasuke – dijo el ninja apresurándose hacia la puerta._

_- Yo voy por Sasuke, tú avisa a Juugo y esconded a Naruto – dijo Karin – si encuentra aquí al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi…_

_- Corre – se limitó a decir Suigetsu saliendo como un bólido por la puerta._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

- ¿Y Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke sin aminorar la marcha.

- Juugo está con él, Karin ha ocultado su chakra igual que el de Sakura – informó el espadachín.

Prácticamente corriendo, ambos ninjas llegaron hasta la alacena que Juugo había elegido para esconder a Naruto.

- Teme – llamó el rubio al verlo llegar - ¿Qué mierda pasa `ttebayo? ¿Qué es eso de que Uchiha Madara viene?

- Exactamente eso, Dobe – contestó Sasuke con poca paciencia – tal vez lo conozcas con el nombre de Tobi, él es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Los ojos azules de Naruto le miraron brillantes comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

- Que quiere al Kyuubi – dijo apretando los dientes con rabia – eso lo veremos, cuando acabe con él no sabrá dónde ponerse la capa.

Sasuke liberó parte de su tensión pegándole un capón al rubio.

- Sabía que eras tonto pero no pensé que hasta ese extremo, usuratonkachi ¿tantas ganas tienes de morir? – Regañó el Uchiha exasperado – No tenemos oportunidad contra él si decide atacarnos.

- No tenéis que meteros, él me quiere a mí – insistió Naruto.

Con un brusco empujón, Sasuke lo inmovilizó contra la pared apoyando el antebrazo en la garganta de su amigo, apretando los dientes se inclinó para decirle algo al oído, tras esto, el rubio asintió con una amarga sonrisa en los labios y un poco a regañadientes relajó su postura. El Uchiha se separó de él.

- Te quedarás aquí, callado, sin moverte ni hacer ruido, sé que es algo imposible para ti, pero tómatelo como un reto – ordenó el pelinegro respondiendo a la mirada fulminante de Naruto con otra igual de letal.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de la alacena dejando al rubio dentro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Cierra con llave – le dijo a Juugo en voz baja.

Sabía que si Naruto decidía salir eso no le detendría pero se sentía más tranquilo así, de todas formas, esperaba que lo que le había dicho fuera suficiente como para hacerle entrar en razón y mantenerlo escondido.

Karin subió las escaleras jadeando para unirse al grupo.

- Ya está – informó recuperando el aliento.

- Hmp. Ocúpate de mantenerlos ocultos – ordenó el pelinegro – Vamos.

Con Sasuke a la cabeza, Taka bajó las escaleras dispuestos a recibir al intruso como si fuera un invitado y a fingir que nada había cambiado para ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro con su habitual tono frío cuando el fundador del clan Uchiha atravesó la puerta.

- ¿Así es cómo recibes a la familia, Sasuke-kun? – respondió el recién llegado con una amortiguada risa tras la máscara.

* * *

_Hola! ¿qué os ha parecido?_

_Ya pensabais que habría lemon ¿eh pervertidas? jajaja_ _bueno, al menos han tenido un gran avance ¿Quién ganará la apuesta Suigetsu, Naruto o Juugo? O tal vez ninguno, os dejaré con la intriga._

_Por fin, el esperado momento en el que Sasuke se entera de lo del ANBU, he de confesar que no pensaba darle más importancia a ese hecho, pero como he visto que os interesaba mucho he cambiado de opinión y he hecho que Sakura se lo cuente. Aunque realmente el Uchiha ya tenía una idea de la historia._

_Aparición de Madara! ¿no pensaríais que me iba a olvidar de él__, no? Si no teníamos suficiente con Danzou aparece otro villano jaja._

_Muchísimas__ gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, tanto a los habituales ;) como a los nuevos. Y muchos ánimos para los que están de exámenes._

_Besos Ela._


	21. La capa de nubes rojas

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 21. La capa de nubes rojas

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro con su habitual tono frío cuando el fundador del clan Uchiha atravesó la puerta._

_- ¿Así es cómo recibes a la familia, Sasuke-kun? – respondió el recién llegado con una amortiguada risa tras la máscara. _

Madara pasó al interior haciendo ondear su capa de Akatsuki tras él, y sin ser invitado se sentó en uno de los sofás, el mismo que había ocupado Sakura cuando les contó la historia de Konoha el día que llegó.

- Qué lugar tan acogedor – comentó distendidamente el Uchiha – ahora me explico por qué llevas tanto tiempo aquí.

Hablaba sólo para Sasuke, como si el resto fueran invisibles, sólo unos subordinados a las órdenes del pelinegro de los que se podía prescindir si llegaba el momento.

- Dónde esté no te importa – contestó Sasuke en su tono habitual.

- Me preocupaba que hubieras olvidado tus propósitos – comentó el Akatsuki con falso tono casual – ¿o tal vez te has echado atrás?

Por toda respuesta el Sharingan rodó en los ojos del joven Uchiha.

- Me alegra saberlo porque traigo noticias que tal vez te interesen si planeas ir por Konoha – informó Madara – Pain falló en la captura del Kyuubi y cayó.

- Me da igual lo que pase en tu patética organización, Madara – interrumpió Sasuke con insolencia.

- Oh, Sasuke – negó el Akatsuki con falsa decepción - ¿esos son los modales que Mikoto y Fugaku te enseñaron? Itachi era mucho más…sutil.

La furia del menor de los Uchiha era palpable, sus puños estaban apretados y sus hombros en tensión, miraba a Madara de esa manera que sólo él sabía y que te hacía temblar las piernas.

- Yo no soy Itachi, así que di lo que has venido a decir y lárgate – dijo Sasuke con ira contenida.

Madara parecía divertido.

- Está bien, está bien – rió levemente – en el fondo me gusta tu actitud.

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a seguir mirándole inexpresivo.

- Cómo iba diciendo, Pain no capturó al Kyuubi pero casi acaba con la aldea y la Hokage cayó. Creo que te gustará saber que los ineptos de Konoha pusieron como Hokage a tu querido amigo Danzou – le miró esperando su reacción.

- Eso no cambia nada, no será Hokage por mucho más tiempo – respondió Sasuke con arrogancia fingiendo que no sabía nada.

- En realidad lo cambia todo – contradijo Madara – debemos modificar nuestros planes.

- No hay un "nuestros", yo trabajo solo – puntualizó Sasuke.

Después de su fracasada experiencia con la organización de Madara, el pelinegro había decidido seguir su propio objetivo sin intermediarios que sólo lo retrasaban con sus propios planes, antes de encontrar a Naruto y Sakura estaba esperando el momento oportuno para ir a acabar con Danzou sin contar con Akatsuki.

- Y eso es lo que te hará fracasar, Sasuke – dijo el Akatsuki – recuerda que incluso Itachi necesitó mi ayuda.

El menor de los Uchiha estrechó los ojos mandándole una mirada fulminante.

- Ya te lo he dicho, yo no soy Itachi – repitió haciendo que el Sharingan girara amenazador.

- Calma, calma, muchacho. No he venido aquí a pelear sino a hacerte un favor – sonrió Madara.

Suigetsu no pudo contener una especie de carcajada bufido ahogado que disimuló con una falsa tos cuando Karin le dio un codazo.

- Tal vez deberíamos hablar en un sitio más tranquilo – comentó el fundador del clan levantándose y caminando hacia una de las habitaciones cercanas dónde guardaban armas.

Sasuke le siguió impasible sin percatarse de la cara de horror que Karin tenía en ese momento y cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, zanahoria? – susurró Suigetsu hacia la pelirroja.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – gimoteaba la kunoichi mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia el lugar en el que Sasuke y Madara habían entrado.

- Karin – llamó el ninja para captar su atención.

La pelirroja miró a sus dos compañeros con angustia y movió los labios sin emitir ningún sonido formando la palabra "Sakura" mientras señalaba la habitación en la que el Akatsuki charlaba con Sasuke.

- Joder – Suigetsu se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Juugo suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras Karin continuaba dando saltitos de nerviosismo. Lo único que les quedaba era esperar que Madara no descubriera a la pelirrosa escondida.

*/*/*/*/*

- Esos tres, Hebi, Taka o cómo sea que les llames ¿siguen siendo útiles? A mí me parecen más un estorbo que otra cosa – comentó Madara con desdén.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja cruzado de brazos. ¿Es que sólo había venido a criticar? Parecía más una vieja cotilla que el líder de una organización criminal.

- Cómo quieras – concedió el Akatsuki encogiéndose de hombros – a lo que iba, ahora Danzou es Hokage y es mucho más difícil llegar hasta él, Konoha ha reforzado sus defensas. No sé qué está haciendo dentro de esos muros pero lo de villa oculta nunca había sido tan cierto, y sus ninjas apenas salen a misiones fuera, están congregados cómo si esperaran un ataque, sólo los ANBU salen de la aldea. Si apareces allí te toparás con todo su ejército acampado entre el Hokage y tú.

- Ese es mi problema – contestó Sasuke con indiferencia.

- Pensaba que deseabas vengar a Itachi y al clan, ¿vas a fracasar en el último momento? – Preguntó con malicia el Akatsuki – ¿o acaso ya has olvidado todo lo que tu hermano tuvo que pasar para asegurarse que estabas bien? Tal vez te has arrepentido y ya no quieres acabar con toda esa sarta de traicioneros conspiradores que te lo quitaron todo.

Esta vez Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo apretó los puños en silencio mirando al suelo.

Madara sabía perfectamente que hilos tocar para manipular al Uchiha sin que este ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado para poder usar a Sasuke para sus propios propósitos haciéndole creer que era al revés.

Con Itachi no había podido, ese muchacho tenía los valores grabados a fuego en el alma y era incorruptible. Pero por suerte para él, Sasuke no contaba con un corazón tan fuerte como el de su hermano. Madara podía ver con claridad que tenía miedo, se escudaba tras una sangrienta venganza para no formar lazos con nadie porque la verdad era que tenía terror a perder otra vez a alguien que le importara.

Y él se aprovecharía de eso, tan obcecado estaba Sasuke en no sufrir que había conseguido realmente no querer a nadie y eso lo había convertido en el arma perfecta para él. Le usaría para destrozar Konoha como quién controla una tempestad.

- Vuelve a Akatsuki. Sin el poder de los biju no podrás con Konoha y todo tu esfuerzo no servirá para nada, serás una decepción – dijo el Uchiha con crueldad – permíteme una pequeña pregunta, tengo curiosidad, ¿alguna vez tu padre te dijo que estaba orgulloso de ti?

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron visiblemente y crispó el rostro un segundo.

- No, claro que no. Era lo que más deseabas ¿verdad? – Madara dio unos pasos rodeando a Sasuke que seguía inmóvil, como si fuera un buitre cercando a su presa – Y gracias a ellos ya jamás podrás oírlo, sin embargo, puedes hacer que lamenten el día que decidieron arrebatarte tu mundo.

Sasuke notó cómo una tela caía sobre sus hombros, no cambió su expresión vacía ni se movió un ápice. A sus espaldas Madara sonrió acomodando una capa de Akatsuki sobre el joven Uchiha.

- Se un verdadero Uchiha. Destrózalos a todos y venga el recuerdo de tu familia ¿o vas a dejar que sus asesinos queden impunes? Hazlo por la memoria de tu padre, el amor de tu madre, la lealtad de tu hermano. Haz que se sientan orgullosos de que lleves el nombre del clan.

El menor de los Uchiha se irguió levantando la cabeza para revelar sus ojos rojos como ascuas de fuego y bruscamente pasó las manos por las mangas de la capa aceptándola como suya.

Tras la máscara, Madara sonrió complacido, los traumas de Sasuke eran tantos que era como escoger un caramelo en una tienda de dulces. Y él era un maestro de la coacción.

- Kisame se está ocupando del Hachibi, cuando lo tenga sólo nos quedará el Kyuubi. La pega es que no sabemos dónde está, nuestros últimos informes dicen que ya no se encuentra en Konoha… eso nos favorece, así podremos atacar la aldea con los nueve bijus. – informó el líder de Akatsuki.

- Déjame el Kyuubi a mí. Yo me ocuparé de él – dijo Sasuke con voz oscura.

- ¿Acaso sabes dónde está? – preguntó Madara.

- … Dame tiempo y lo tendrás – contestó el pelinegro – tú asegúrate de tenerlo todo preparado para cuando vaya a por Konoha.

- Bien, bien, muchacho. Esa es la actitud, me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado – rió Madara encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró sino que siguió con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Por cierto, espero que haya nada en Konoha que quieras conservar, porque no vamos a dejar piedra sobre piedra – comentó el Akatsuki desde el umbral - ¿estás de acuerdo, no? Una vez dijiste que arrasarías con todo.

- Haré lo que sea necesario – dijo la voz vacía de Sasuke.

Satisfecho, Madara salió de la habitación cerrando tras él y sin dedicar una mirada a Taka abandonó la guarida.

Cuando se encontró solo, Sasuke se giró para contemplar su reflejo en los espejos que adornaban las puertas del armario situado al fondo de la habitación.

Verse vestido como un Akatsuki le hacía recordar inevitablemente a su hermano, tan parecidos y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, ¿qué pensaría él si le viera ahora? ¿Estaría orgulloso como había dicho Madara?

La puerta del armario se abrió lentamente sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, revelando a una joven de pelo rosa y ojos jades que le miraban con una mezcla de tristeza, angustia y decepción.

- …Sakura… - murmuró el Uchiha dando un paso hacia delante. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? La reacción de la pelirrosa fue retroceder con cautela para no acortar la distancia.

- …Akatsuki – pronunció la kunoichi con desprecio haciéndolo sonar como un insulto y avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda, cómo si él fuera a atacarla - …confié en ti…

La pelirrosa negaba con la cabeza cómo si no quisiera creerlo, otra vez les había traicionado. Un nudo ardiente le quemaba en la garganta, la angustia le nublaba la mente… después de todo, él iba a abandonarles otra vez… El corazón le dolía cómo si se lo estuvieran arrancando.

- … No te acerques – advirtió Sakura con rechazo al ver que él intentaba avanzar hacia ella.

- Sakura, espera… - intentó detenerla el pelinegro cuando ella se lanzó hacia la puerta.

- No hay nada que puedas decir, Uchiha – espetó la pelirrosa – ya he escuchado suficiente… Sabes, pensé que después de todo lo que sufriste, no querrías que nadie pasara por eso pero me equivoqué, a ti sólo te importas tú…

Sakura se volvió dándole la espalda y abrió la puerta, antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella habló.

- Cuando estaba en Konoha visitaba la academia con frecuencia y ayudaba a Iruka-sensei con los niños. El día que decidáis arrasar Konoha, uno de esos pequeños volverá a casa corriendo, tal vez pensando que se le ha hecho tarde, esperando ver a su familia y ¿sabes lo que encontrará? Muerte, la diferencia es que esta vez el asesino serás tú y tus motivos no serán tan nobles como los de Itachi.

Sin esperar respuesta salió como una bala de la habitación, pasó corriendo delante de Taka sin responder a sus miradas interrogantes y subió las escaleras a zancadas.

- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? – murmuró Suigetsu desconcertado todavía mirando la escalera por donde Sakura había desaparecido corriendo como si huyera de la muerte.

En ese momento, Sasuke irrumpió en el vestíbulo haciendo que todos lo miraran con los ojos como platos debido a la capa negra y roja que ondeaba a su paso.

- Sasuke – llamó Juugo cuando el pelinegro avanzó entre ellos con decisión ignorándoles y perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

- Ya sé lo que pasa – comentó Suigetsu alzando las manos y captando la atención de sus compañeros – nos hemos vuelto invisibles – completó cómo si hubiera dado con la clave de la situación.

*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke subió las escaleras rápidamente e irrumpió en la habitación de Sakura, la cual ni se había molestado en cerrar la puerta con las prisas.

Al oírlo entrar, la pelirrosa ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de su tarea, estaba metiendo puñados de ropa en una bolsa apresuradamente, las manos le temblaban.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó el pelinegro en un murmullo.

- Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – contestó sin dejar de añadir cosas a su equipaje – nos vamos, Naruto se viene conmigo. No pienso dejarle aquí – respiró agitada – pediremos refugio en… o ya improvisaré algo… no sé… sólo…

_Sólo quiero alejarme de ti._

Sakura suspiró y cargó su bolsa al hombro girándose para salir por la puerta sin tan siquiera darle una última mirada a Sasuke, ya había tenido suficiente, no volvería a caer. Sabía que si lo miraba su determinación se desmoronaría y se engañaría a sí misma creyendo que él podía cambiar, que aun no estaba perdido.

Mentiras, todo mentiras, la capa que vestía lo confirmaba. Le había oído hablar con Madara, le había dicho que arrasaría la aldea, que lo destruiría todo y él le había respondido que haría lo necesario, es más, le había prometido capturar al Kyuubi, ¡a Naruto! Era demasiado, entendía que quisiera vengarse pero no que traicionara a todos los que se preocupaban por él para lograrlo, ya no.

Y lo peor de todo es que la historia había vuelto a repetirse, así de estúpida había sido.

La pelirrosa alargó una mano hacia el pomo de la puerta para marcharse de una vez por todas antes de derrumbarse por completo, pero en ese momento una mano se apoyó en la madera impidiendo que pudiera abrirla. Sakura se quedó inmóvil al notar el cuerpo del pelinegro a su espalda y su aliento en la nuca.

- Quédate conmigo – pidió Sasuke en un susurro. No fue una orden como las que estaba acostumbrado a dar, el tono que usó no era exigente.

Sakura no se volvió. _Demasiado tarde,_ quiso decirle, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra.

- No voy a prometerte que cada día será estupendo, porque seguramente no será así, a mi lado solo hay dolor. Tampoco que seremos realmente felices, ya que soy la persona que más te ha hecho llorar. Si te quedas junto a mí, no sé si te arrepentirás, pero estoy seguro de que yo lo haré si te dejo marchar. No puedo darte todo eso – la mano que se apoyaba en la puerta se volvió un puño y el pelinegro apretó los dientes – pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que nunca te traicionaré, porque sería traicionarme a mí mismo.

La bolsa resbaló del hombro de Sakura produciendo un sonido amortiguado al caer al suelo y lentamente se giró quedando frente a Sasuke con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos jade.

No podía creerlo, él recordaba cada palabra, cada promesa que ella le había hecho el día que se marchó… después de años no había olvidado lo que dijo y ahora se lo ofrecía a su manera.

La pelirrosa lo recorrió con la mirada, ahí estaba, a pocos centímetros de ella, tan serio y glorioso como siempre, con esos ojos que a pesar de seguir siendo de hielo parecían guardar una cálida chispa para ella y ahora la miraban expectantes. Él tenía su propia moral, no era bueno, tampoco malo, simplemente era Sasuke, sus propósitos eran lo primero y a pesar de ello le había prometido que no la traicionaría, le había dicho todas esas cosas que hacían latir apresuradamente su corazón.

- …Sasuke…

Sin poder contenerse, Sakura acortó súbitamente la poca distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios en un beso desesperado que Sasuke correspondió con pasión. La pelirrosa atacaba la boca del muchacho mientras él exploraba la suya introduciendo su lengua con maestría, devorándose el uno al otro con rabia contenida.

La kunoichi tiró con furia de la capa de Akatsuki hasta lograr sacársela de los hombros al pelinegro para después lanzarla al suelo con deleite. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y la agarró por la cintura pegándola a él hasta que sus caderas chocaron haciendo que la excitación de ambos creciera y sus mentes terminaran de nublarse por el deseo. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar, la pasión los dominaba con furia.

*/*/*/*/*

Naruto desistió de su enésimo intento de escuchar algo apoyando la oreja en la puerta de la alacena dónde le habían ordenado esconderse. Sus nervios estaban de punta, y encima, no podía hacer ruido ni salir de allí hasta que ese loco coleccionista de bijus se hubiera largado. Maldito Sasuke-teme y sus psicóticos familiares. Empezaba a preguntarse si había algún Uchiha normal.

Miró al techo y suspiró sentado encima de un saco de arroz. Paseó la vista por los estantes que le rodeaban, todos llenos de botes y conservas, bueno, al menos no se moriría de hambre.

Aun así, esperar era aburrido y estresante. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, en otras circunstancias no habría durado ni un minuto encerrado allí, sin embargo, algo lo retenía esta vez.

-_Flash Back-_

_- No tenéis que meteros, él me quiere a mí – insistió Naruto._

_Con un brusco empujón, Sasuke lo inmovilizó contra la pared apoyando el antebrazo en la garganta de su amigo, apretando los dientes se inclinó para decirle algo al oído._

_- Si Madara te descubre, Sakura saldrá a defenderte y lo sabes… la matará… y también a ti… No me pidas que me quede mirando de nuevo cómo mueren las únicas personas importantes en mi vida porque no lo permitiré, no volveré a quedarme solo – Sasuke hizo una pausa – Dobe, si repites una sola palabra de esto te machacaré. _

_El rubio asintió con una amarga sonrisa en los labios y un poco a regañadientes relajó su postura._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Esa estúpida frase era la culpable de que llevara dos horas metido en esa maldita despensa, comiéndose las uñas al pensar en lo que estaría pasando. Aunque en el fondo, no podía dejar de alegrarse, Sasuke finalmente había admitido que eran importantes para él, y tenía razón al pedirle que no pusiera en peligro lo que era preciado para él…

Por fin habían conseguido que ese teme les dejara entrar en su corazón otra vez y eso era lo que verdaderamente lo retenía en ese lugar. Sonrió de medio lado. _Espero que el Teme no tarde mucho en deshacerse de ese loco_.

*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke rodó ligeramente a un lado para no aplastar a la pelirrosa, y al hacerlo, notó que estaba sobre una especie de manta. Tiró de la tela con curiosidad para descubrir que en realidad se trataba de su capa de Akatsuki, y sonrió con satisfacción al pensar en la cara que pondría Madara si descubriera el uso que le estaba dando.

Tumbados en medio del suelo de la habitación de la pelirrosa, Sakura se acurrucó contra el pelinegro y este pasó una mano por su cintura estrechándola. La kunoichi no sabía que pasaría a partir de ahora, ni tampoco quería pensarlo, lo único que tenía claro de toda esa extraña situación era que Sasuke no iba a abandonarles esta vez y eso la hacía feliz.

Estaban agotados y con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, como si acabaran de pasarse la tarde entrenando, aunque, pensó el Uchiha, eso era mil veces mejor que entrenar. De hecho, su lista de actividades preferidas acababa de cambiar, "entrenamiento" había bajado a un segundo puesto adelantado por "tener sexo con Sakura".

Con un amplio movimiento, el Uchiha los cubrió a ambos con la capa de Akatsuki como si esta fuera una manta de nubes rojas. _Que le jodan a Madara y a sus estúpidas órdenes._

* * *

_Hola! ¿qué opináis? _

_¿Qué os ha parecido Madara? Es un manipulador de mierda, lo único que quiere es usar a Sasuke a cualquier precio aunque sea hundiéndolo más al recordarle todo su dolor y a su hermano, incluso la espinita que tenía clavada con su padre. Que maldito. Os aseguro que no será la última vez que le veamos. No se sí os esperabais una pelea contra Madara o algo así, pero sinceramente, no creo que ninguno hubiera sobrevivido a eso así que les hice esquivar un poco la ola, por ahora._

_Al fin sabemos qué le dijo Sasuke a Naruto para mantenerlo quieto jaja, creo que es la única cosa que el rubio respetaría. De hecho el pobre sigue ahí encerrado sin enterarse de nada jaja._

_Bueno, aunque ahora todo parezca muy en su sitio os advierto que a partir de ahora los acontecimientos se precipitan._

_Sé que este capítulo ha tardado un par de días más de lo normal en estar listo, en mi defensa diré que estos días no tengo tiempo de nada, esta semana empiezan mis exámenes y a todos nos interesa que yo tenga el verano libre para escribir ¿verdad? jeje_

_Gracias infinitas por todos los reviews, son fantásticos ;) me alegran el día que últimamente se me ha vuelto horrible con eso de estudiar tanto (ya no me caben más cosas en el cerebro!)_

_Besos Ela._


	22. No me alegro de verte

**Disclaimer applied**

_Mis disculpas por tardar :( estoy avergonzada… pero ahora soy libreee como el vientooo y tan pron__to como me ha sido posible he subido la continuación._

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 22. No me alegro de verte

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse de par en par hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño aun perdida en el mundo de los sueños, pero lo ignoró y se arrebujó más contra el cálido cuerpo que dormía a su lado dándole calor como si fuera una estufa.

Unos pasos se adentraron con decisión en la habitación y unas cuantas palabras sin sentido llegaron a oídos de la pelirrosa que comenzaba a despertar. Un segundo más tarde, alguien abrió cruelmente las cortinas dejando que el sol iluminara la habitación y terminase de espabilar a Sakura, que emitió lastimeros quejidos parpadeando con molestia para acostumbrarse a la luz.

La pelirrosa miró a su lado y vio a Sasuke todavía dormido, acostado boca abajo con un brazo por encima de su cintura y la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello. La respiración pausada y regular del Uchiha acariciaba la piel de Sakura delicadamente. Parecía tan en calma que le recordaba al niño que había visto en sus recuerdos, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Así que por eso estaba tan ocupado dattebayo – oyó una voz con tono de reproche.

Sakura giró la cabeza alarmada para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Naruto y la sonrisa divertida de Suigetsu que los miraba a punto de carcajearse. Dio gracias a Kami porque tanto Sasuke como ella estuvieran cubiertos con la sábana y sólo la espalda del pelinegro quedara al descubierto. Había sido buena idea trasladarse a la cama para dormir.

- Buenos días, princesa – se burló Suigetsu al ver cómo la pelirrosa los miraba azorada sonrojándose más por momentos y asegurándose de que la sabana cubría la mayor parte de piel posible.

- Al menos podría haberme sacado de la alacena, estuve horas allí dentro – seguía despotricando Naruto.

- Naruto – consiguió reprenderle la pelirrosa en un susurro señalando a Sasuke que seguía dormido y llevándose un dedo a los labios - ¡Lárgate!

La situación era de lo más vergonzante para la pobre pelirrosa que parecía al borde del colapso.

- Ya me he dado cuenta de que está dormido. Que se despierte – increpó dando una patada a la cama – me ha hecho perder el sueldo de una semana ¿qué te costaba esperar dos semanas, Teme? – preguntó entre dientes.

Sakura decidió no preguntar, ya que seguramente la respuesta la obligaría a darle una paliza al rubio.

En ese momento, Sasuke se removió y gruñó levemente parpadeando al despertar haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello a la chica con las pestañas. Suspiró largamente estrechando la cintura de la pelirrosa, parecía dispuesto a acomodarse y seguir durmiendo cuando se percató de la presencia de los intrusos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Dobe? – preguntó tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilo. En esa situación, Sakura había pensado que Naruto y Suigetsu saldrían de allí con un Chidori en el trasero.

Parece que Sasuke aun estaba demasiado amodorrado como para matar a nadie… todavía.

- Te habrá parecido muy gracioso – replicó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

El Uchiha se incorporó sentándose en la cama y enarcó una ceja como diciendo "¿tengo cara de que algo me parezca gracioso?"

- Me has dejado toda la maldita noche encerrado en la alacena – reclamó Naruto señalándole con un dedo acusador – pensando que ese psicópata de Akatsuki seguía por aquí.

Sasuke soltó un sonido parecido a una breve y cínica carcajada.

- Ninguno de ellos te sacó ¿no es cierto? – afirmó el pelinegro, ahora sí que empezaba a verle la gracia – Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo vieron salir a Madara.

- ¿No podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento? – preguntó la pelirrosa tan roja que hacía contraste con su pelo – ¡En cualquier momento que no sea ahora!

Suigetsu se había ido apartando lentamente de Naruto.

- ¡Eres un maldito traidor Suigetsu-baka `ttebayo! – gritó el rubio ignorando las palabras de la kunoichi.

- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? – replicó con diversión el ninja de la Niebla.

Naruto saltó a la cama para alcanzar a Suigetsu que reía burlón al otro lado.

- ¡NARUTO! – gritó la pelirrosa tirando de la sábana para cubrirse hasta la frente, enrojeciendo más si era posible de vergüenza.

- ¡DOBE! – Sasuke se las arregló magistralmente para lanzar al rubio al suelo de un capón sin que la sábana se deslizara más allá de su cintura – ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

- Maldito teme pervertido – masculló Naruto levantándose adolorido – yo debería estar gritándote a ti, tienes suerte de que te de mi bendición para acercarte a ella, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le has hecho a Sakura-chan. De hecho, ¡puagg! – el hiperactivo ninja hizo una mueca mientras un escalofrío le recorría – voy a estar traumado para el resto de mis días.

- Una palabra más y no lo cuentas, usuratonkachi – amenazó el Uchiha con los ojos rojos.

La pobre pelirrosa sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra, se encogió sobre sí misma cubriéndose todo lo que pudo con la sábana mientras murmuraba "si estás ahí arriba, por favor Kami-sama, mátame ahora".

- Ven a buscarme, bakasuke – retó el rubio con burla sabiendo que el pelinegro no se arriesgaría a salir sin ropa.

- Ten – dijo Suigetsu lanzándole a Sasuke la rosada ropa de Sakura que había recogido del suelo – cubre tus vergüenzas y patéale el culo – completó medio a carcajadas.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Sakura con ira homicida.

Naruto empezó a ahogarse de la risa y por eso no pudo esquivar la letal almohada que la pelirrosa le lanzó con toda su monstruosa fuerza. Tanto Suigetsu como el Uzumaki se apresuraron a salir por la puerta al ver que ella tanteaba en la mesilla buscando algo más doloroso que arrojarles, antes de abandonar la habitación sortearon por poco la extensión de Chidori que Sasuke les lanzó clavándose en la pared a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas.

En cuanto los dos estúpidos salieron huyendo por la puerta cerrando tras ellos y dejándolos solos, Sasuke se giró para mirar a Sakura y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y rodar los ojos ante la imagen que tenía ante él.

La muchacha pelirrosa estaba sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la sábana cubriéndole la cabeza, en un vano intento de fundirse con la ropa de cama.

- Sakura – llamó suavemente, y al ver que esta no respondía tiró lentamente de la sábana hasta dejar a la vista a la dueña de los cabellos rosados que tenía la cara enterrada en las manos negándose a mirarle.

- Ha sido, con diferencia… el momento más bochornoso de mi vida – se lamentó la pelirrosa con vergüenza.

- Una palabra tuya y los mataré – propuso Sasuke con indiferencia – dilo, ¿a quién quieres que mate? – preguntó recostándose en la cama relajadamente con los brazos tas la cabeza.

Un destello jade se escapó entre los dedos de Sakura que aun se cubría el rostro.

- Personalmente, llevo días buscando una escusa para desangrar a Suigetsu, el muy idiota hace tiempo que se lo ha ganado… - seguía hablando el Uchiha.

Una carcajada lo interrumpió.

- No sabía que tenías tan buen humor por las mañanas, ni que contaras bromas – comentó la pelirrosa sonriéndole cálidamente.

- ¿Bromas? – preguntó en un murmullo desconcertado, aunque pronto se olvidó del asunto al notar las manos de Sakura dibujando distraídamente formas en su torso.

La pelirrosa se detuvo al notar la mirada oscurecida de Sasuke en su rostro, con el aspecto de una pantera agazapada para atacar. Y la similitud parecía acertada, ya que un segundo después, el pelinegro rodó sobre ella logrando quedar encima de la kunoichi y comenzando a dejar húmedos y hambrientos besos por su cuello.

- Sasuke… - se quejó levemente la pelirrosa – deberíamos levantarnos ya…

El Uchiha hizo un ruido de asentimiento sin embargo comenzó a descender por la clavícula de Sakura sin ninguna intención de apartarse.

- Esos dos volverán si no salimos… - comentó la kunoichi con voz débil ante las caricias del pelinegro.

- Pensaba que habíamos quedado en matarlos – le recordó Sasuke levantando la cabeza.

Sakura rió levemente y apartó el flequillo negro que caía sobre los ojos del Uchiha con un suave movimiento de mano.

- Basta de bromas.

- ¿Quién bromea? – preguntó con voz ronca atrapando sus labios en un beso juguetón.

- ¿De verdad quieres levantarte? – se resignó Sasuke finalmente.

- No – contestó ella – pero tú más que nadie deberías saber que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se dejó caer a un lado para liberarla. Por una vez que se despertaba irresponsable y no le dejaban hacer nada… se sentía como un niño al que le niegan un dulce.

Sakura se levantó sin mucho entusiasmo y comenzó a buscar sus cosas para vestirse. El Uchiha por su parte, la observaba con atención aun tumbado en la cama de costado y sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano.

- _Flash Back -_

_Después de que Sakura pateara con determinación la capa de Akatsuki lejos de ellos minutos después de que Sasuke los cubriera, hecho que había desencadenado otra satisfactoria sesión de sexo, habían decidido trasladarse a la cama._

_Y allí estaban, la pelirrosa reposaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Sasuke que repartía caricias por su espalda distraídamente._

_- …Sakura… - llamó indeciso._

_- ¿Mmm…? – interrogó ella sin abrir los ojos._

_- ¿Qué se siente?_

_- ¿Qué se siente cuando? – preguntó divertida por la habitual falta de palabras de Sasuke._

_- ¿Qué se siente cuando quieres a alguien? – completó vacilante._

_Tenía que saber que se supone qué tenía que sentir, qué era lo que sentía por Sakura. No era un secreto que las emociones no eran precisamente su fuerte, y la mezcla de sensaciones que bailaban en su interior al estar cerca de la pelirrosa tenían que tener un nombre. Quería saber qué es lo que se sentía al amar, así si alguna vez le pasaba podría reconocerlo y no simplemente sentirse estúpido como cada vez que intentaba definir lo que le carcomía por dentro._

_- … … - Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos – supongo que es diferente para cada persona y también cambia según a quien se quiere, no sé. Tal vez Naruto sepa más de eso._

_- ¿Qué sientes tú?_

_Una sombra cruzó la mirada de la pelirrosa durante un segundo mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de ella._

_L__a noche que él se marchó, cuando pensó que estaba muerto después de pelear con Haku, cuando despertó en esa banca sabiendo que él no estaba, el momento de su reencuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru._

_- …Dolor… - contestó volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke – al menos la mayor parte del tiempo._

_- ¿Te duele ahora?_

_Sakura se acurrucó más contra él._

_- No – murmuró quedamente en respuesta._

_Sasuke siguió mirando al techo pensativo. Él había sentido una especie de dolor y angustiosa presión en el pecho cuando pensó que ella iba a marcharse, pero aparte de eso lo que sentía era lo contrario, cuando estaba junto a ella lograba olvidar el dolor y sentirse en paz. _

_Pensó en qué habría pasado si no se hubiera encontrado otra vez con Naruto y Sakura__. Había estado loco de dolor por lo de su clan cuando los acogió, pero ellos poco a poco habían logrado aliviarle hasta calmar un poco sus ansias de muerte… sin embargo, ellos nunca habían sabido hasta donde había estado dispuesto a llegar en su venganza._

_- …Sakura… - volvió a llamar._

_La pelirrosa se incorporó un poco para mirarle de nuevo._

_- Yo…- Sasuke cogió aire buscando las palabras - si Danzou no hubiera sido un Hokage tan terrible… si vosotros os hubierais quedado en la aldea y jamás nos hubiéramos encontrado… yo me habría unido a Madara – confesó con aplomo, ella tenía derecho a saber - …habría reducido Konoha a cenizas sin pararme a pensarlo…_

_- Naruto y yo no lo hubiéramos permitido – murmuró ella mirándole con ternura._

_- No… tienes que saberlo… si te hubieras acercado a mí, te habría matado – dijo con seriedad. Quería que ella comprendiera con claridad hasta que punto era un monstruo._

_Sakura simplemente sonrió y le acarició el rostro._

_- El hubiera no existe, pudiste dejarnos morir y no lo hiciste, esa es la realidad – rozó sus labios en un leve beso y volvió a recostarse._

_- Pero…_

_- Sasuke, duérmete – pidió la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos para poner fin a la conversación._

_El Uchiha sonrió de lado ante la respuesta de Sakura y se abrazó a ella hundiendo la cara en su cuello para dormir por fin, desterrando los extraños pensamientos sobre "qué hubiera pasado si…"_

_-Fin del Flash Back- _

La pelirrosa ya estaba medio vestida cuando se giró para mirar a Sasuke. El pelinegro seguía en la misma posición, con el pelo sensualmente rebelde cayéndole levemente sobre los ojos y la sabana por la cintura con aire casual. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ante la imagen y Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja.

- Vístete – ordenó lastimeramente la pelirrosa.

Una pícara sonrisa surcó el rostro de Sasuke.

- Eso no arreglará nada, Sa-ku-ra. Vestido soy igual de deseable.

- Maldito seas, Uchiha – perjuró la pelirrosa lanzándose encima de él para besarlo con pasión haciendo que ambos rodaran hasta el suelo.

. */*/*/*/* .

- Vaya, ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de "arriba holgazanes, hay que entrenar para ir a Konoha"? – preguntó Karin con burla al ver a Sakura entrar en la cocina para buscar algo que desayunar.

La pelirrosa gruñó algo ininteligible mientras mordía una de las tostadas que Juugo amablemente le había preparado, y calentaba algo de leche en un cazo.

- Recuerda esta sensación la próxima vez que quieras levantarnos al amanecer, pelo de chicle – siguió mofándose la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sakura rodó los ojos y movió una mano quitándole importancia.

- Tampoco es tan tarde, cuatro ojos. Eres una exagerada – respondió masticando su tostada.

La mordaz respuesta de Karin quedó interrumpida por unas voces acercándose y la entrada de Sasuke en la cocina con cara de infinita paciencia, seguido por Naruto y Suigetsu que se frotaban la nuca quejándose.

El pelinegro detuvo su mirada un segundo en Sakura y se encaminó hacia la cafetera para prepararse uno de sus amados cafés de brea.

- Sasuke-teme, eres un bruto sin sentido del humor `ttebayo – se lamentaba Naruto intentando calibrar la gravedad de su chichón mirando su reflejo en la parte de abajo de una sartén.

- Teníamos que haberlo supuesto… - añadió Suigetsu frotándose el cogote y luego mirando su mano como si esperara encontrar sangre – moraleja… Sasuke es vengativo…

- No creo que eso sorprenda a nadie a estas alturas – murmuró Sakura despreocupadamente dándole otro mordisco a su tostada.

Suigetsu compuso una mirada maliciosa y se acercó a ella.

- Ha merecido la pena… - sonrió con picardía – tu ropa interior es muy bo…

- Te ha pegado poco – dijo la pelirrosa volviéndose hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados – te tendría que haber dado más.

Al alzar la cabeza, el ninja de la Niebla contuvo un escalofrío al toparse con el Sharingan de Sasuke y la mirada peligrosa de Karin, no podía decidir que le asustaba más.

- ¿Qué pasó al final con Madara? – preguntó Juugo hábilmente desviando la atención y salvando así el pellejo de su compañero.

- ¿Que es un psicótico manipulador? – contestó Sakura con falso tono dulce.

- Hmp. Vino a ofrecerme volver a Akatsuki – resumió Sasuke apoyado despreocupadamente en la encimera.

- ¿Volver? – preguntó Naruto lentamente dedicándole al pelinegro una mirada penetrante.

- Sí – se limitó a responder el Uchiha sin apartar la vista.

- ¿Cómo pudiste… tan siquiera… plantearte unirte a ellos? – el rubio lo miraba cómo si no quisiera creerlo.

- Tuve mis motivos.

- ¡¿Motivos? ¡¿Y se puede saber cuáles son? Ilumíname Sasuke, ¿qué motivos tenías para unirte a un grupo de asesinos? – Sasuke seguía inmutable – Ellos atacaron Konoha, casi matan a Gaara, me quieren muerto, por Kami, Itachi era uno de ellos.

- Naruto… - quiso intervenir Sakura pero Sasuke la detuvo con un ademan irguiéndose para acercarse unos pasos al rubio.

- Itachi no era lo que parecía – dijo el pelinegro – Era inocente, Danzou le ordenó matar a los Uchiha y él hizo todo lo que hizo para protegerme. Por eso me uní a Akatsuki, era el camino más directo para enfrentarme a Danzou y la manera más rápida de conseguir el poder que necesitaba para matarle.

Era algo demasiado complicado para resumirlo en una sola frase, pero Sakura tenía que admitir que a Sasuke se le daba bien sintetizar.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos sobrecogido y se dejó caer en la silla que había junto a Sakura mientras parpadeaba intentando asimilar toda la información contenida en esas pocas palabras.

- Sasuke…

- Estuvimos poco tiempo en Akatsuki – prosiguió el pelinegro – decidí que atacaría Konoha por mi cuenta, estábamos preparándonos cuando os encontramos. Ahora, Madara ha vuelto para ofrecerme el poder de los bijus. En cuanto tenga los nueve atacará. Y el único que le falta por localizar… es el Kyuubi.

Naruto se tensó y alzó la cabeza.

- Le dije que yo atraparía al Jinchuuriki del nueve colas a cambio del poder para completar mi venganza – los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los del rubio, negro contra azul – la única pega del plan… es que no pienso hacerlo.

Por un momento, todo se quedó en silencio. Pero segundos después, la estridente carcajada de Naruto llenó el aire.

- Nunca pensé que fueras a entregarme, Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo dattebayo – dijo el rubio alegremente – Y yo soy el tuyo, vamos admítelo, si me muriera llorarías como una niña.

Un tic afloró en la ceja del pelinegro.

- Ne, ne, dilo ¿quién es tu mejor amigo? – siguió incordiando Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi – murmuró Sasuke cerrando los ojos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice en busca de paciencia – me estoy replanteando mi decisión, tal vez sería mejor para todos atarte de pies y manos y entregarte a Madara, así tendría que aguantarte él. Sería como regalar una bomba.

- Eres un teme insensible – acusó Naruto poniendo cara de ofensa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con mirada asesina y crispo los dedos, pero antes de que su furia pudiera estallar, Sakura se levantó interrumpiendo.

- Bueno – dijo intentando parecer alegre – ahora que todo está aclarado, creo que me voy a ir a ver si encuentro algunas hierbas que me hacen falta para poder preparar mis píldoras del soldado.

Naruto hizo un sonido como de atragantamiento.

- ¿Pi-píldoras del soldado, Sakura-chan? – preguntó con tono nervioso – no creo que sea necesario dattebayo.

- A mi me parece buena idea – intervino Suigetsu inocentemente – seguramente nos vengan bien cuando vayamos a Konoha.

- No sabes de lo que hablas – canturreó el rubio entre dientes intentando sonreír.

- ¿Acaso… - comenzó Sakura con voz tenebrosa – tienes algo en contra? – preguntó amenazante acercándose a pocos centímetros de Naruto.

- No, nada, Sakura-chan… es sólo que… - intentó explicarse el rubio.

- La calidad de esas píldoras es la mejor de la villa – prosiguió con tono tenebroso.

- No-no dudo de su efectividad… pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- …pero saben horrible – finalizó Naruto encogiéndose a la espera del golpe.

- No es un caramelo, baka, no tiene por qué saber bien – se defendió la pelirrosa con tono ofendido.

Sakura decidió no empezar otra discusión, ya que seguramente terminaría con un coscorrón a Naruto, y ya había recibido bastantes golpes en lo que llevaba de día.

- No tardaré mucho, deberíais empezar a entrenar. Tendremos que darnos prisa con el plan antes de que Madara se dé cuenta de que Sasuke no te está cazando – dijo mirando hacia Naruto.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura se agachó entusiasmada, por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba… una planta con flores amarillas y hojas en forma de corazón. Perfecto, había llegado a pensar que no encontraría la dichosa hierba.

Ahora podría preparar sus píldoras del soldado, y además, se encargaría de proveerse de suficiente brebaje anticonceptivo que había aprendido a elaborar durante su adiestramiento como medic-nin. Sabía que Sasuke deseaba reconstruir su clan, pero sinceramente, no creía que esa definición incluyera "reconstruir su clan a los diecinueve y con una guerra a punto de estallar". No, definitivamente. Esa mañana había dado cuenta de la muestra que Tsunade había incluido en su maletín, recordó que cuando su maestra se lo regaló le había parecido una estupidez y sin embargo, en esos momentos lo agradecía mentalmente a la Quinta.

Prepararía lo suficiente como para ofrecerle algo a Karin, últimamente estaba muy pegada a Suigetsu. Aunque pensándolo bien, estaba segura de que ella tomaba sus propias precauciones, podía decir muchas cosas sobre la pelirroja pero desde luego, descuidada no era una de ellas.

El crujido de una rama a su derecha alertó el fino oído shinobi de la pelirrosa, que se tensó agudizando sus reflejos y sentidos. Todo sucedió en un mismo instante en el que el tiempo pareció ir a cámara lenta, el cesto en el que Sakura había ido poniendo las hierbas que recolectaba cayó lentamente al suelo, la kunoichi saltó hacia atrás con un extraño quiebro al tiempo que unas agujas senbon surcaban el aire clavándose en el lugar que ella había ocupado segundos antes.

Sakura volvió a poner sus pies en el suelo y en ese momento, el tiempo pareció acelerarse, como si quisiera compensar la lentitud anterior, o al menos esa sensación es la que tuvo la pelirrosa cuando los ataques se le vinieron encima desde todos los puntos sin que pudiera distinguir exactamente de donde procedían.

Esquivó las armas rápidamente sin ni siquiera poder pararse a pensar qué era exactamente lo que ocurría. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, tenía que averiguar a qué se estaba enfrentando para salir de allí lo antes posible.

Un rayo de sol se coló entre las hojas de los árboles reflejando un brillo que no pasó desapercibido el ojo de Sakura. _Mierda, hilos._ El reflejo del sol había hecho que se diera cuenta, estaba rodeada de fuertes hilos de ninja. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

La kunoichi saltó en un intento por salir de la maraña de filamentos que se extendían a su alrededor, pero en ese momento, se tensaron en torno a ella inmovilizándola. Sakura sacó su fuerza descomunal y tiró para liberarse, los hilos se clavaron en su piel haciéndole cortes pero ella siguió tirando hasta que algunos pocos cedieron. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que fueron sustituidos rápidamente por más.

Mientras la pelirrosa continuaba intentando liberarse, sus atacantes salieron por fin a la luz ahora que su presa estaba inmovilizada.

En cuanto Sakura divisó la primera máscara ANBU su forcejeo se volvió más violento, se revolvía como un gato en un saco. El suelo se quebró bajo sus pies y tumbó varios árboles a los que se asían sus ataduras.

Seis ANBU estaban ahora ante ella, aunque ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a ser el primero en ponerse al alcance de la pelirrosa por muy atada que estuviera.

La ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de Sakura, tenía que salir de allí o estaba muerta. Pero seis contra una no era una desventaja fácil de vencer y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba, cuanto más tiraba de los cables, más se le clavaban en la piel. De pronto, notó una especie de picadura rozar su cuello y supo que estaba perdida.

Los ANBU contemplaron impasibles los últimos esfuerzos de la pelirrosa cada vez más débiles conforme el sedante que le habían disparado al cuello hacía su efecto. Finalmente, Sakura cayó de rodillas.

En cuanto la kunoichi dejó de forcejear, un séptimo ninja con máscara se plantó ante ella. Parecía ser el jefe, ya que con un ademán ordenó al resto del escuadrón cortar los hilos y atarle las manos en la espalda a la prisionera.

- Sakura – llamó el jefe.

Al ver que la pelirrosa seguía mirando al suelo, uno de los ANBU tiró de sus cabellos para que alzara la vista.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la kunoichi, incluso con la cara cubierta podría reconocer al ninja con máscara de ratón que estaba ante ella.

- No puedo decir que me alegro de verte, Sai.

* * *

_Hola! Uff, parece que han pasado años en lugar de dos semanas jaja pido disculpas otra vez por haber tardado tanto, pero creedme si os digo que ha sido más duro para mi mantenerme alejada del fic. Pero bueno, por fin hoy he acabado mis exámenes ¡siiii! Y ya puedo dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a escribiros. Ahora el broche de oro sería que cuando salgan las notas tenga todo aprobado, entonces mi felicidad no tendrá fin jajaja._

_¿Qué opináis del capítulo?_ _Ya os dije que la felicidad no iba a durar siempre y que a partir de aquí vienen las curvas jeje ¿echabais de menos a Sai? ;P_

_Mi pobre Sasukito preguntando por sentimientos jeje__ es que el pobre es un negado en ese tema y no sabe ni reconocer cuando le pasa a él._

_Naruto y Suigetsu como siempre jugándose la vida jaja no quiero ni imaginarme la vergüenza de Sakura._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que estos días fueron mi salvavidas ;) _

_El próximo capítulo volverá al ritmo normal de actualización, así que tardará lo habitual. Acabo de llegar a casa de hacer mi examen y lo primero que he hecho ha sido escribir (es que tenia mono jaja)_

_Besos Ela._


	23. Atravesar el infierno

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 23. Atravesar el infierno

_- Sakura – llamó el jefe._

_Al ver que la pelirrosa seguía mirando al suelo, uno de los ANBU tiró de sus cabellos para que alzara la vista._

_Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la kunoichi, incluso con la cara cubierta podría reconocer al ninja con máscara de ratón que estaba ante ella._

_- No puedo decir que me alegro de verte, Sai. _

El ANBU se quitó la máscara descubriendo las indiferentes facciones de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Sus ojos se habían endurecido desde la última vez que los vio, no reflejaban nada, ni odio, ni satisfacción, eran como dos trozos de piedra negra pulida. Ni siquiera Sasuke tenía una mirada como aquella.

Sasuke… Si esos ANBU descubrían dónde estaba la guarida, caerían sobre ellos por sorpresa. Seguramente contaban con refuerzos… no podía permitirlo.

- ¿Dónde está el Jinchuuriki? – preguntó Sai con voz neutra.

- No conozco a nadie que se llame así – respondió la pelirrosa desafiante.

Uno de los compañeros de escuadrón de Sai le cruzó la cara de una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo de medio lado. La kunoichi notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y dio gracias a que la tierra estuviera blanda, ya que al tener las manos atadas no pudo hacer nada para amortiguar el golpe.

Sakura se removió para incorporarse de rodillas nuevamente y mirar al pelinegro, el cual no había variado ni un ápice su expresión.

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo Sakura. Dime dónde está Naruto – volvió a exigir el ANBU con tono neutro.

- Ah, Naruto – dijo la pelirrosa como si acabara de enterarse sobre quién hablaba – Él siempre anda de aquí para allá, ya le conoces, no sabe estar quieto en ningún sitio.

_No traicionaré a los míos__._

Una patada en el estómago por parte del mismo ANBU que la había abofeteado fue la respuesta a su burla.

- Espero que puedas ser más concreta.

- La esperanza es un bonito sentimiento – contestó Sakura con dificultad entre toses.

_Jamás te diré dónde están. Naruto y Sasuke liberarán Konoha, si tengo que morir por ello que así sea._

El ANBU que parecía encargado del castigo físico hizo uso de su título pateando a la chica y propinándole alguna bofetada. Minutos después, Sai levantó la mano indicándole que se detuviera y se acercó a ella, que yacía temblorosa en el suelo.

El pelinegro se agachó a su lado y le apartó un mechón rosa de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos. Este gesto podría parecer tierno, pero para Sakura no era más que una burla de ternura, la mirada de Sai no reflejaba nada.

- Entiendes que si no cooperas… en Konoha tendremos que usar métodos más duros de interrogación – informó el muchacho en un susurro – no deseo hacerte daño.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se clavaron con decisión en los del chico demostrando una valentía que por dentro estaba lejos de sentir.

- Adelante Sai, cumple tus órdenes, no voy a decirte nada.

Por una fracción de segundo, el pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño pero rápidamente su expresión volvió a ser la de una estatua. Alzó una mano y tocó el hombro de Sakura bloqueando su chakra con el mecanismo de su guante.

La ya olvidada sensación de desagradable electricidad y desfallecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ya abotagado por el sedante que le habían disparado antes. Desde su posición en el suelo pudo ver como los ANBU formaban un círculo a su alrededor haciendo sellos y no sabía qué otras cosas más.

¿Acaso planeaban un jutsu de teletransportación? Los ninjas pocas veces usaban esa técnica ya que consumía una cantidad ingente de chakra, ella lo había comprobado de primera mano al transportarse junto con Naruto. Pero al parecer ese era su plan, tal vez tenían prisa por llegar a la villa ahora que tenían algo que mostrar al Hokage.

Parece que al final sí que iba a regresar a Konoha, un escalofrío de miedo recorrió a Sakura antes de que sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaran y cayera inconsciente.

_Espero que esos dos bakas__ no hagan ninguna locura…_

. */*/*/*/* .

Karin se paró en seco en medio de su ataque contra Juugo y abrió los ojos con alarma. Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada extrañada del gigantón, se concentró en usar su habilidad de rastreo.

Contrariamente a lo que todos parecían pensar, la pelirroja no tenía un radar infalible funcionando las veinticuatro horas, eso sería agotador además de imposible. La mayor parte del tiempo tenía una vaga percepción de su entorno, claro está, mucho más extensa de lo normal.

Percibía las concentraciones de chakra como velas en la oscuridad, una red de llameantes luces, unas más brillantes, otras menos, grandes, pequeñas, diminutas incluso. Cada minúscula entidad viviente tenía chakra, hasta los centenares de ardillas que correteaban por el bosque, y Karin lo percibía todo. Cuanto más cercana estaba la fuente de chakra con más claridad la sentía.

Normalmente, no se concentraba en notarlo todo, mantenía esa parte apartada. Sabía que estaban ahí pero no les prestaba atención, de vez en cuando hacía un barrido general a la zona para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro o en ocasiones, algo alertaba su percepción, como el increíble chakra de Madara.

De este modo, cuando Sakura se había ido a buscar sus ingredientes, la pelirroja había notado como su luz se alejaba dando saltos por el bosque sin dedicarle especial atención a su rastreo, si tuviera que estar siempre pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor se volvería loca. Así que, como siempre, aisló su trozo de conciencia rastreadora para dedicarse al entrenamiento.

No notó como otras siete lucecillas se acercaban a la pelirrosa, por la intensidad de sus chakras bien podían haber sido pájaros, así que ni siquiera se percató de los hábiles ninjas que ocultaban su chakra para no alertar a Sakura.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a atacar a Juugo, la concentración de chakra de la pelirrosa subió, haciendo llamear su punto de luz y llamando la atención de Karin, que en ese mismo segundo aumentó su percepción poniendo atención en la zona en la que estaba Sakura.

Con creciente ansiedad, notó como los siete ninjas que ya no se molestaban en ocultar su chakra se acercaban a la pelirrosa que se encontraba inmóvil.

- ¡Sasuke! – llamó Karin rápidamente.

El Uchiha se encontraba rodeado de humo por la enzarzada pelea con los clones de Naruto que surgían de todas partes y no duraban más de un segundo tras ponerse al alcance de la katana de Sasuke.

La pelirroja echó a correr en su dirección para llamar su atención, al ver su expresión Juugo la siguió y Suigetsu se acercó también para enterarse del motivo del escándalo.

- ¡SASUKE!

Al oír el grito, el pelinegro acabó con los clones de su alrededor en un amplio movimiento de katana y la miró extrañado frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Ninjas… en el bosque… - comenzó a explicar Karin nerviosamente.

- ¿Ninjas en el bosque? – preguntó Sasuke calmadamente pero taladrándola con sus ojos negros.

Naruto se acercó hasta situarse a la izquierda del Uchiha escuchando a Karin.

- Noté un aumento de chakra por parte de Sakura – los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos – y entonces percibí que había siete puntos de chakra rodeándola, son ninjas.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Naruto.

- ¿Dónde? – espetó el Uchiha apresuradamente - ¿Dónde está?

- Tres kilómetros dirección oeste, cruzando el río – se apresuró a informar la pelirroja – Rápido, su chakra ha disminuido de repente, casi no puedo notarlo.

- Bloqueo – dijo Naruto comenzando a respirar con nerviosismo – son ANBU.

Sasuke ya había salido disparado en la dirección que Karin había indicado. Corría como si el diablo le persiguiera. No, no podía estar pasando de nuevo, tenía que llegar a tiempo esta vez, no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir. Danzou no volvería a arrebatarle lo que más quería.

Una rama se partió por la fuerza con la que el Uchiha se impulsó en ella. Naruto le pisaba los talones, la preocupación también se notaba en cada poro del rubio, al fin y al cabo, era su Sakura-chan la que estaba en peligro, si le tocaban un solo pelo los machacaría sin piedad.

El Uchiha se detuvo al llegar a un claro, miró a su alrededor y vio que varios árboles habían sido derribados y el suelo estaba quebrado en algunas partes. Esa era la ineludible señal que dejaba Sakura al pelear.

Se acercó con lentitud, sentía como si tuviera la cabeza llena de corcho, todo le llegaba amortiguado. Dio un par de pasos y se arrodilló junto a los restos de cable ninja que había cortados en el suelo, cogió uno y sus dedos se mancharon de rojo… sangre.

También había sangre en el suelo. El corcho de su cabeza se extendió a sus pulmones volviéndose líquido e impidiéndole respirar. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, era lo que había tratado de evitar alejándose de todo, el dolor. No un dolor como el que había sentido hacía unas semanas, este era fresco y punzante.

Lo sabía, su parte racional nunca había dejado de decírselo, nunca debería haber vuelto a sentir. Quiso retroceder de nuevo, volver a ser la persona sin corazón que había sido para que nada le importara ni le hiciera daño, pero no pudo, no era capaz de escapar de nuevo a su coraza de hielo. Y por eso ahora se ahogaba.

_¿Qué se siente al querer a alguien?... Dolor, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo._

Ahora entendía lo que había querido decir la pelirrosa con esas palabras. Le dolía sólo de no tenerla a su lado, era la primera vez que sentía un dolor así.

La sonrisa de Sakura… la sangre del suelo… los ninja… Sakura abrazándole esa misma mañana… Se sucedía tan rápido que su mente no parecía asimilar del todo lo que había pasado, sólo sabía que ella no estaba, que otra vez había llegado tarde. Y él seguía ahogándose.

Naruto aterrizó a su lado con el sonido de sus sandalias sobre la tierra suelta.

- Jutsu de transporte – murmuró mirando con gesto serio las marcas de quemado que tenía el suelo a su alrededor - … se la han llevado,… se la han llevado a Konoha.

Los pulmones de Sasuke volvieron a funcionar. Se levantó y miró a Naruto, el rubio apretaba la mandíbula y respiraba agitadamente, al mirarle a los ojos pudo ver que sus pupilas estaban rasgadas.

- Contrólate – ordenó el Uchiha, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la frialdad e impasibilidad de su voz.

- ¡¿Qué?

Sasuke lo miró serio, componiendo su mejor cara de "ya me has oído".

- ¡Se han llevado a Sakura-chan a Konoha! – gritó Naruto, como si no le hubiera quedado suficientemente claro - ¡¿Sabes siquiera el miedo que tenía ella de volver? ¡¿Sabes lo que le harán?

- Hmp. – contestó con su mejor cara de neutralidad.

¿Qué si lo sabía? Se estaba volviendo loco sólo de pensarlo.

- Maldito hijo de puta – maldijo Naruto asestándole un puñetazo y cayendo encima de él - ¡¿Es que no te importa? Todo lo que interfiera en tu puta venganza es un estorbo ¿no? ¡Ella te ama! ¡Sería capaz de atravesar el infierno por ti, maldito cabrón!

Con un brusco movimiento, Sasuke se quitó a Naruto de encima y al segundo siguiente, el filo de su katana reposaba en la garganta del rubio.

- No sabes las ganas de sangre que tengo ahora mismo, así que dame una sola razón para hacerlo… - amenazó el Uchiha - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? ¿Qué no diga nada? ¿Qué no diga que por cada gota de su sangre, yo derramaré un litro, que por cada segundo de dolor que pase, yo les haré gritar cien años?… porque no lo diré.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser del color del cielo y notaron con sorpresa lo que reflejaba la mirada de Sasuke, esa profunda angustia gritaba más alto que cualquier voz, a pesar de la apariencia sosegada que tenía su dueño.

Se incorporaron y notaron que Taka ya había llegado al lugar.

Karin miraba hacia todas partes concentrada en intentar sentir el chakra de Sakura en algún lugar, pero era inútil, había dejado de sentirlo unos diez minutos atrás y no lograba encontrarlo, como tampoco había rastro de los ANBU.

- No logro encontrarla – se lamentó la pelirroja – he ampliado la búsqueda pero…

Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. Su relación con Sakura nunca había sido muy buena, sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos había mejorado, casi podía decirse que eran amigas. Karin nunca habría pensado que le importaría tanto la pelirrosa hasta ese momento, en el que se sorprendió pensando con angustia en lo que le podría estar pasando.

- No la encontrarás – señaló Naruto con los ojos brillantes, más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto – se la han llevado a Konoha.

Juugo soltó el peor insulto de taberna que ninguno había oído y que sonó aun más rudo en la boca del siempre gentil Taka.

- ¿Y a qué mierda estamos esperando? – preguntó Suigetsu con una mirada de peligrosa determinación – vamos a buscarla. Vuestra estúpida aldea ya ha colmado mi paciencia.

El corcho que llenaba la cabeza de Sasuke se incendió dejando que la ira se extendiera en su lugar.

- Atravesar el infierno ¿eh? – murmuró el Uchiha.

_Que se prepare Konoha._

. */*/*/*/* .

Los sonidos llegaban con un desagradable eco hasta sus oídos, perforándole los tímpanos, era como tener la cabeza metida en una campana. Los pasos sonaban como si estuvieran taconeándole directamente en el cerebro. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero todo era demasiado borroso, las luces que veía le dañaban la vista y todas las imágenes bailaban, se mareó y tuvo que cerrarlos.

Tenía una percepción prácticamente nula de su entorno, en algún momento le había dado la impresión de que la arrastraban levantándola por los brazos, ahora creía notar el suelo bajo ella pero tampoco estaba muy segura, si volvía a abrir los ojos y veía de nuevo esas imágenes mareantes vomitaría.

Cuando ya había conseguido volver a caer en ese estado de semiinconsciencia fue arrancada cruelmente de él por una gran cantidad de agua helada que la golpeó, obligándola a abrir los ojos repentinamente y a ahogar una jadeante exclamación. Por suerte el mundo había decidido dejar de balancearse y no se mareó.

- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí – comentó animadamente una voz frente a ella – la valiente Haruno Sakura, que nos ha honrado con su presencia.

Allí, de pie, mirando con victoria a la temblorosa pelirrosa que tiritaba en el suelo estaba Danzou escoltado por un par de ninjas enmascarados que se mantenían impasibles a ambos lados del Hokage.

- Espero que nos disculpes por el alojamiento – continuó con voz falsamente amable – pero todavía no tenemos una suite para los traidores.

Sakura alzó sus ojos verdes y le miró desafiante. ¿Qué podía perder? No creía que su situación fuera a empeorar así que…

- ¿A no? – fingió sorpresa – yo creí que la llamaban despacho del Hokage.

Tal y como esperaba, su comentario fue respondido con una fuerte patada por parte de uno de los escoltas de Danzou, pero antes de doblarse de dolor pudo ver con satisfacción como la sonrisa del Hokage se disolvía volviéndose una mueca amarga.

- Dime dónde está Uzumaki – exigió esta vez sin ningún resto de amabilidad en su voz.

- …Púdrete – contestó la kunoichi tosiendo.

Por dentro estaba aterrada, tenía tanto miedo que la sorprendía poder articular palabra. El frío entumecía sus dedos y le provocaba una incontrolable tiritona. Sin embargo, mientras pudiera mostrarse desafiante no dejaría que nadie notase su miedo.

- Respuesta incorrecta pequeña gatita – dijo Danzou volviendo a dibujar una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

Uno de los ANBU le tiró del pelo para que levantara la cabeza.

- Veamos si esta vez eres más lista – comentó el Hokage - ¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke?

- No en Konoha – respondió sucintamente la pelirrosa.

- No en Konoha… - repitió Danzou pensativo e hizo una mueca de desdén – pensaba que eras más inteligente… al menos lo suficiente como para saber lo que te conviene.

Sakura se sorprendió por no recibir otra tanda de patadas, había pensado que después de otra contestación arrogante vendría más dolor.

El Hokage se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida acompañado por los dos ANBU, antes de cerrar la puerta, la pelirrosa pudo oír con claridad algo que hizo que el miedo que había sentido se extendiera aun más.

- Llevadla a la "123", seguro que le afloja la lengua – ordenó Danzou seriamente, después la puerta se cerró dejando a Sakura temblando en la oscuridad.

- Delo por hecho Hokage-sama, se quedará más suave que la seda – comentó el ANBU con evidente regocijo – esa asquerosa traidora nos recitará hasta los nombres de sus ancestros.

Danzou le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a su subordinado.

- Todo esto no tiene nada de divertido – le reprendió – me repugna tener que llegar a estos extremos para proteger la villa. Es una lástima que tengamos que prescindir de una kunoichi como ella, si hubiera recibido la orientación adecuada habría sido muy útil a Konoha, sin embargo, la falta de disciplina y todas esas patrañas la echaron a perder… Su condición no es algo de lo que debamos alegrarnos, sino todo lo contrario.

- Sí, Hokage-sama – el ANBU bajó la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

- Tener que hacer todo esto no me hace feliz, pero el deber no siempre es agradable y es nuestra obligación asegurarnos de que casos como este no se vuelvan a repetir, sólo así podremos hacer de Konoha una gran potencia – Danzou se giró para caminar hacia su despacho – Ahora, haz lo que te he pedido.

El antiguo Consejero se alejó caminando haciendo que el eco de sus pasos y su bastón al golpear el suelo reverberara en el pasillo, antes de girar en la esquina se dio la vuelta.

- Por cierto, ¿Sai no venía con vosotros? – preguntó el anciano.

- Sai-san aun no ha regresado, Rokudaime-sama – contestó el ninja con voz neutra.

- Bien, avísame en cuanto llegue – ordenó Danzou y sin más se marchó.

. */*/*/*/* .

Después de decidir que irían a Konoha a rescatar a Sakura, habían vuelto hasta la guarida Uchiha para coger algunas provisiones. Todos sabían que si no hubiera sido porque también necesitaban armas, Sasuke habría partido inmediatamente sin perder el tiempo.

El pelinegro no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, su Sharingan no había abandonado sus ojos y su expresión mantenía a Taka alejados de él. Aunque evidentemente, eso no incluía a Naruto.

- Sasuke, liberaremos a Sakura, es una promesa – dijo el rubio muy serio poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, atravesándolo con esos ojos azules que conseguían ver a través de ti hasta llegar a tu alma.

El Uchiha lo miró a los ojos. Viéndolo así, entendía el por qué todos confiaban siempre en Naruto, por qué depositaban en él sus esperanzas. En ese momento, tras años de estúpidas bromas y dattebayos, por fin podía ver al Hokage que Uzumaki Naruto podría llegar a ser.

Sasuke recordó al niño rubio que corría por los tejados, que gritaba sus sueños a los cuatro vientos y repetía hasta el cansancio "nunca voy a rendirme". Su mejor amigo.

_Nunca pensé que fueras a entregarme, Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo dattebayo. Y yo soy el tuyo, vamos admítelo._

Después de todo lo que había hecho, Naruto nunca había dejado de confiar en él. No se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, en esos últimos días todo había cambiado para él. Una vez había pensado que aunque ambos iban a ir a Konoha, sus motivos no podían ser más opuestos, Naruto protegería la vida y él causaría la muerte… ahora él también tenía una vida que proteger, una vida sin la que ni todas las muertes del mundo tendrían sentido. La vida de Sakura. Tal vez era el momento de confiar en Naruto.

Sin romper el hilo que unía sus miradas, Sasuke levantó una mano lentamente, como si no estuviera realmente pensando en lo que hacía, y la colocó en el hombro de Naruto. El rubio sonrió cuando el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza aceptando sus palabras.

- Juntos conseguiremos cualquier cosa – declaró Naruto ferozmente – No permitiré que le suceda nada a Sakura-chan, le debo la vida y además… es nuestra familia dattebayo.

- Alguien se acerca – avisó Karin tensando su posición.

Sasuke echó una mano al mango de su katana listo para acabar con lo que fuera en pocos segundos, disfrutaría destrozando algo para aplacar su miedo por Sakura, sin embargo, no se entretendría mucho pues cada instante que pasaban perdiendo el tiempo hacía crecer su ansiedad.

Naruto percibió el aura letal que desprendía el Uchiha a su lado, saltaría como un león contra lo que fuera que se acercara, era su manera de expresar la preocupación y el rubio lo sabía.

Una figura saltó ágilmente desde una rama para aterrizar en el suelo frente a ellos.

* * *

_Hola! Lo siento por dejarlo así, sé que ahora querríais estar leyendo quien es la figura que saltó ágilmente desde una rama en lugar de escucharme a mí pero… ¿dónde estaría entonces la emoción?_

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, seguro que ha aumentado vuestras ansias asesinas hacia Sai y ¿hacia Danzou? Dudo que contra ese puedan aumentar más jaja aunque él piensa que todo lo que hace es por el bien de Konoha, él no piensa que sea malo simplemente que es su deber…_

_No sé si la reacción de Sasuke es la que esperabais, personalmente me parece que la furia del Uchiha siempre es bastante interior, no me lo imagino poniéndose de pronto a romper cosas y gritar como un desquiciado._

_Mi pobre Sakura tiene más miedo que alma, pero ¿Quién no lo tendría? Ya os dije que a partir de ahora empezaban las curvas._

_Ah, felicidades a las que acertaron con Juugo en "su apuesta" jajaja creo que el pobre es el más cuerdo de todos._

_Bueno y ahora me toca dar las gracias como una loca por los + de 1000 reviews! O.O *.* O.O GRACIAS! Waa! Sois los mejores, hacéis que merezca la pena escribir :D_

_Besos Ela._


	24. Conozco su secreto

**Discalimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 24. Conozco su secreto

Sakura abrió los ojos pero no vio nada, sabía que estaba tumbada porque notaba el frío y húmedo suelo de piedra contra la mejilla. No hizo ningún movimiento, sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría, ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar más hondo.

Conforme regresaba al estado de conciencia sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad permitiéndole distinguir algo a su alrededor, aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucho para distinguir. Se encontraba en la misma celda en la que Danzou la había visitado cuando la trajeron, ni siquiera había un mísero rectángulo con barrotes que imitara a una ventana.

La pelirrosa notó con sorpresa que algo le hacía cosquillas en la cara, sin pensarlo levantó una mano para atrapar la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro, un ruido de cadenas resonó en la celda cuando la chica se movió. Al mismo tiempo, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, había olvidado que no debía moverse, la espalda le ardía como si estuviera en llamas.

Su visita a la celda 123 había sido horrible, sin embargo, una amarga sonrisa surcó sus agrietados labios.

…_Conozco su secreto…_

Lo sabía, lo había descubierto por fin. Una leve risa un tanto perturbada salió de su boca y pronto se convirtió en una tos que mandó un ramalazo de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Habían sido cuidadosos en ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo, y después de todo al final ella lo había descubierto. Aguantó una nueva risa. Su exceso de confianza hizo que la subestimaran y por eso pudo verlo.

Después de que Danzou diera la orden de trasladarla, los ANBU habían vuelto a entrar en su calabozo y la aferraron cada uno por un brazo arrastrándola, ya que ella estaba casi inconsciente y en ningún caso en condiciones de caminar, o eso habían creído los ninjas. Estúpidos…

…_Ahora conozco vuestro secreto…_

Había sido un efímero instante, un conjunto de casualidades que habían hecho que sus carceleros decidieran pasar por ese pasillo y la suerte de haber abierto los ojos justo cuando pasaban rápidamente frente a una puerta oportunamente mal cerrada.

Aunque la alegría de entender las cosas no le había servido de mucho cuando llegó a la "123". En cuanto había escuchado ese nombre de los labios de Danzou sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, aun así eso no había hecho que su miedo menguara sino todo lo contrario.

La celda 123 era una de las estancias que los ninjas del departamento de "información" usaban para obtener dicha información, en otras palabras, significaba tortura.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, los ANBU ataron sus muñecas a unas argollas que colgaban del techo, no sin antes quitarle su camisa rosa dejándola sólo con la fina camiseta de tirantes y licra negra que afortunadamente llevaba debajo.

Otra vez volvieron a espabilarla arrojándole un cubo de agua helada que la hizo jadear y sacudir la cabeza apartándose el pelo húmedo de los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? – preguntó directamente el ANBU a sus espaldas.

Sakura tembló, sabía lo que ocurriría si no contestaba, pero no podía decirles nada, no les traicionaría.

- No lo sé – contestó esta vez sin rastro de arrogancia ni burla, bastante tenía con controlar su voz para que no temblara.

La pelirrosa oyó el chasquido en el aire antes de notarlo en su espalda, como una línea de fuego cruzándola, un latigazo. La chica apretó los dientes con fuerza.

- No mientas, se escapó contigo – dijo el ninja con voz neutra.

- No…lo… sé – volvió a decir la kunoichi lentamente.

El segundo latigazo cayó sobre ella, esta vez el restallido fue más fuerte y notó un fuerte escozor, como un corte largo. El látigo le había desgarrado la piel. Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente y frunció los labios para no dejar escapar el quejido de dolor que murió en su garganta.

- ¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke?

- No lo… sé – murmuró la prisionera.

Cuando sintió el tercer latigazo hacer un corte desde su hombro derecho surcando toda la espalda, Sakura no pudo evitar que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Ves lo que pasa por mentir – comentó uno de los ANBU caminando hasta ponerse frente a ella – solo tienes que decir la verdad y todo acabará. Si sigues así, esto solo será el comienzo – dijo con voz persuasiva.

- Yo… - la temblorosa chica alzó la cabeza con los ojos jade inundados de lágrimas – no sé… nada.

Una fuerte bofetada la obligó a girar la cara e hizo sangrar su labio.

- Cómo quieras, volveremos a intentarlo.

A Sakura le gustaría poder decir que aguantó con serenidad, que se mantuvo digna y valiente, como los héroes de las leyendas, pero sería mentira. Cuando el siguiente latigazo restalló en el aire, la pelirrosa gritó y sollozó, y lo mismo ocurrió en los siguientes, suplicó y chilló de dolor hasta quedarse ronca.

- Basta… por favor… yo no sé nada…

Más latigazos, las piernas le fallaron y quedó colgando de las argollas por las muñecas haciendo que el metal se le clavara en la piel.

- ¡Ahh!... ¡En Suna!... ¡Está en Suna!... por favor… - mintió Sakura con voz desgarrada de sollozos en un intento desesperado por dejar de sufrir.

- Mientes – se limitó a decir uno de sus captores con voz indiferente.

Los lamentos de la pelirrosa llenaron el aire pero aun así no dijo nada, al menos de eso si podía estar orgullosa. Incluso su imaginación parecía haberla abandonado, ni siquiera podía delirar como en los tiempos de la resistencia, tal vez estaba demasiado desfallecida.

Intentó pensar en Sasuke, llevar su mente a otro lugar, a su habitación en la guarida Uchiha dónde había despertado a su lado, trató de recordar la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus labios, pero eso no alejaba el dolor de sus heridas.

- ¿Dónde encontraremos a Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura elevó pesadamente su mirada enmarcada de sudor, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos algo borrosos.

- Él os encontrará a vosotros y entonces os matará – fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció, ya que tras unos cuantos golpes más se desmayó. Había aguantado demasiado.

Después de eso no recordaba nada, sólo que se había despertado en esa fría celda adolorida y otra vez con su camisa rosa puesta.

Se extrañó de la consideración de los ANBU, ¿porqué no habían querido destrozar su ropa? Bueno, no iba a quejarse por ello.

Seguía con el chakra bloqueado, de modo que no podía curarse, así que decidió no moverse para evitar más dolor. Alguien le había curado las heridas más graves de la espalda, lo que la hacía sospechar que aun no habían acabado con ella.

La sonrisa torcida de Sakura se desvaneció… Sabía su secreto, pero seguramente iba a llevárselo a la tumba.

. */*/*/*/* .

Neji aporreaba la puerta de la residencia Nara como si la vida le fuera en ello. Si alguien hubiera pasado por allí en ese momento, tal vez habría pensado que el joven Hyuuga había perdido la cabeza, ya que jamás se había comportado de un modo similar.

La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho que sostenía el pomo con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres?

El Hyuuga se limitó a apartarlo bruscamente y entrar como un huracán murmurando cosas.

- Tranquilo, puedes pasar – ironizó Shikamaru, pues el visitante ya había irrumpido en la casa y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el vestíbulo. El Nara estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de su compañero, Neji siempre era muy educado, puede que fuera frío, indiferente y arrogante, pero sus modales eran impecables.

El Hyuuga se limitó a hacer una mueca de exasperación.

- ¿Has oído los rumores? – preguntó con un deje de ansiedad en su suave voz.

- ¿Cuáles, exactamente? – rezongó Shikamaru – porque van desde "los ANBU pueden lanzar fuego por los ojos" hasta " pueden volar como pájaros, de verdad" – comentó imitando las estúpidas mentiras que circulaban por ahí alentadas por el miedo a los subordinados del Hokage.

- No digas estupideces – espetó Neji agitando una mano – oí decir que habían visto pasar a un grupo de Raíz escoltando a un prisionero.

- Eso no es nuevo – murmuró el Nara. Muchas veces las patrullas de Danzou se llevaban a alguien a los calabozos.

- Un prisionero de cabello rosa – terminó el ojiperla.

Shikamaru ensanchó los ojos mirándole seriamente.

- Sakura – murmuró Neji seriamente.

- Era cuestión de tiempo que la encontraran – contestó el otro muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

- La matarán – sentenció el Hyuuga.

Shikamaru asintió sin mirarle.

- No podemos permitir eso – siguió hablando Neji con su habitual tono serio.

- Creo que a estas alturas ya todos hemos asimilado que no podemos hacer nada – contestó el Nara duramente – Sakura sabía lo que pasaría si abandonaba la aldea, y sin embargo se marchó. Abandonó todo esto sin mirar atrás.

Neji negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Ella sí miró atrás, pero no encontró nadie que le devolviera la mirada – murmuró el Hyuuga – me pidió ayuda, Shikamaru… cuando arrestaron a Naruto, yo sabía que no iba a quedarse quieta, me dijo que debíamos hacer algo, que eso no estaba bien y ya habíamos aguantado lo suficiente… y yo le dije que no encontraría a nadie dispuesto a jugárselo todo para derrotar a Danzou.

- Era la verdad, Neji. No la culpo por marcharse, yo haría lo mismo si pudiera, pero todos a los que quiero pagarían las consecuencias. La situación no ha cambiado, siguen teniéndonos entre la espada y la pared. La primera cabeza que se alce, rodará.

- Es la de Sakura la que va a rodar – dijo el Hyuuga alzando la vista – no puedo simplemente quedarme mirando.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la mano moviendo el brazo tajantemente.

- Pues entonces no _mires_ – contestó el chico clavando sus ojos en él.

El Byakugan apareció en los ojos de Neji durante un segundo que pareció imaginario ya que al alzar la vista de nuevo no había ni rastro de él.

- Piensa en tu clan, en Tenten – dijo Shikamaru – hay muchas cosas que temes perder, seguro que tampoco te has parado a pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Lee y a Gai-sensei, ellos están ya en el calabozo, no necesitan que su situación empeore.

- Hmp – asintió Neji lentamente volviendo a su calma habitual. Las noticias sobre Sakura lo habían perturbado, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose la rabia y eso había sido el detonante, pero ya pasó – tal vez sea el destino de Sakura morir… y el nuestro vivir con la culpa.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando como el chico castaño caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Neji era inteligente y perceptivo, sabía controlar su carácter perfectamente, el Nara agradeció eso, si hubiera tenido esa conversación con Kiba o Lee seguramente los gritos se habrían escuchado en todo el vecindario y habrían acabado detenidos.

En cuanto salió de la casa, Neji captó con su Byakugan cómo un ANBU salía despedido desde el tejado de los Nara, apostaría a que rumbo a la torre Hokage. Sonrió de medio lado, acababa de tener la conversación más falsa de su vida, igual que actuar en una obra.

Desde que Shikamaru le había indicado que estaban vigilándolos cuando movió el brazo señalando la ventana en un gesto encubierto acompañado de la palabra "mires", había comprendido la actitud de su compañero. Al principio le había extrañado que precisamente él, cuyo padre había muerto luchando, dijera todas aquellas cosas. En cuanto había notado la presencia de los espías todo se había vuelto una estúpida pantomima, lo bueno de eso era que quizás Sakura tuviera una oportunidad… y todos los demás también.

Necesitaban tiempo para pensar qué hacer. No había noticias de Naruto, eso quería decir que él aun estaba libre… o muerto, pero al menos Danzou interrogaría a Sakura durante algunos días dándoles el margen que necesitaban para armar algo.

. */*/*/*/* .

_- Una niña se ha escapado,_

_con un monstruo ha tropezado,_

_corre chiquitina, corre…_

La voz quebrada de la pelirrosa rompía el silencio de la celda y reverberaba en las paredes junto con leves risas, como si ella hubiera perdido la razón en medio de la oscuridad.

_- El engendro la ha mordido,_

_y su chakra así ha perdido_

_¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Qué es lo que hará?_

Sakura seguía canturreando desde el suelo la vieja canción que todos los niños de Konoha conocían, no había niña en de la academia que no hubiera jugado a las palmas coreando esas frases… sin saber su significado.

La pelirrosa rió de nuevo sin alegría.

. */*/*/*/* .

- ¿Y bien?

El Hokage sentado con el ceño fruncido tras su escritorio miraba a los ANBU que se hallaban de pie frente a él, esperando a que le informaran sobre lo ocurrido en el interrogatorio de Haruno.

- Se ha negado a hablar – comentó uno de ellos – no nos ha dado ni una pista sobre el paradero de Uchiha y Uzumaki.

- Tal vez no hayáis sido lo suficientemente "persuasivos" – dijo Danzou taladrándolos con la mirada.

Estaba seguro de que la pelirrosa sabía dónde se escondía el Jinchuuriki, por favor, ella misma se había marchado de la aldea con él. En cuanto a Uchiha, eran solo sospechas, al fin y al cabo, todos eran desertores, bien podían haberse asociado para conspirar contra Konoha.

- Con todos mis respetos Hokage-sama, dudo que se pueda ser más "persuasivo" – intervino el ninja enmascarado.

Danzou hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no replicó, estaba seguro de que sus ANBU habían sido muy eficientes en el interrogatorio.

- En realidad… - comenzó a decir el ninja que todavía no había hablado – ella si dijo algo sobre Uchiha…

El Hokage alzó la vista con fiereza.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- _Él os encontrará a vosotros y entonces os matará_ – citó el subordinado. Sus palabras dejaron un extraño y tenso silencio en la habitación.

- Eso es imposible, si pone un solo pie aquí está muerto. Mientras tengamos "la fuente" nadie puede usar el chakra contra nosotros, podemos bloquear a cualquiera, incluso los Uchiha necesitan el chakra para sus técnicas – sentenció el viejo.

Danzou repitió sus propias palabras en su mente para tranquilizarse y reasegurarse a sí mismo que tenía razón, mientras nadie descubriera la fuente de su jutsu de bloqueo no podrían enfrentarse a él.

Un ANBU entró por la ventana en ese momento.

- Hokage-sama – llamó para captar su atención.

Danzou asintió al ver que se trataba de uno de los vigilantes que tenía apostados en la residencia Nara, no se fiaba de que en esa casa se estuvieran quietos, había visto la chispa de odio en los ojos del hijo de Shikaku, y sabía que si no lo mantenía bien controlado podía volverse contra él en cualquier momento.

- La noticia de que Haruno ha sido capturada se extiende rápidamente – comenzó el ANBU – Hyuuga Neji fue a visitar a Nara Shikamaru para informarle sobre la prisionera y convencerle para armar un plan de rescate o rebelión.

El rostro del Hokage se crispó.

- Sin embargo, Nara le denegó su ayuda alegando que no podían ganar y tenían mucho que perder, le recordó a Hyuuga que su compañero y su sensei están en nuestros calabozos y finalmente le convenció.

El ceño del líder de Raíz se frunció levemente.

- Debemos resolver este asunto antes de que decidan cambiar de opinión, sería tedioso tener que prescindir de tantos ninjas, tenemos que detener el foco antes de que se extienda – declaró el Hokage – Haruno será ajusticiada mañana públicamente, así dará ejemplo a todos los demás y volverá a recordarles lo que les pasa a los traidores y los rebeldes – hizo una pausa – Ah, y quiero ver a Hyuuga Neji en primera fila para que pueda gritar "traidora" ¿entendido?

- Si, Hokage-sama – asintieron los ANBU realizando una educada inclinación preparados para retirarse.

- Por cierto, ¿Sai ha llegado ya?

- Sai-san se retrasó, dijo que iba a buscar algo para usted, Danzou-sama. Aun no ha vuelto.

Danzou asintió con el ceño fruncido y sus subordinados le dejaron solo. ¿Dónde se habría metido ese muchacho?

. */*/*/*/* .

_Una figura saltó ágilmente desde una rama para aterrizar en el suelo frente a ellos._

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí? – gritó Naruto agresivamente.

Frente a él, el muchacho delgado, de piel clara y ojos afilados que acababa de saltar de la rama le miró sin cambiar su expresión, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

- Sabía que si Sakura estaba por aquí, tú no podías andar muy lejos… Naruto-kun – comentó el recién llegado con voz neutra y una falsa sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Con la sola mención del nombre de la pelirrosa hizo que Sasuke saltara sobre él con la katana desenvainada atravesándolo de un fugaz movimiento. Le daba igual quien fuera ese tipo, había visto la banda de Konoha en su frente, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pensándolo bien su cara le resultaba familiar… ¿De qué lo recordaba?...

_Ah, sí_, pensó con mofa, su reemplazo. Volvió la mirada esperando encontrar los restos de ese idiota que se había atrevido a creer que podía sustituirle en algún aspecto. Sin embargo, lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Un clon de tinta.

- Naruto, dile a tu _amigo_ que guarde eso – dijo Sai apareciendo a pocos metros y refiriéndose a la katana – podría hacerse daño.

Sasuke le miró impasible, aunque su ira era tangible, ladeó su arma amenazadoramente.

- Parece demasiado para ti, ¿estás seguro de que sabes cómo se usa? – se burló el ANBU.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Sakura-chan? ¿Cómo has podido Sai? – preguntó Naruto en tono decepcionado – Ella era tu amiga… te juro que si le pasa algo te mataré – declaró con voz seria.

El ceño de Sai se frunció con molestia durante una décima de segundo de manera casi imperceptible.

- … ¿Sakura, eh?... Bueno, he venido a llevaros con ella – dijo el muchacho con el mismo tono.

- ¿Y… piensas lograrlo tú sólo, nee? – preguntó suavemente Suigetsu con su voz más peligrosa estrechando los ojos. Ese tipo estaba consiguiendo mosquearle, al parecer era uno de los que se había llevado a Sakura, se había atrevido a tocar a la pelirrosa y ahora al parecer, pretendía llevar a Sasuke y Naruto a Konoha prisioneros.

Suigetsu podía ser un hombre prácticamente sin moral, no le importaba mancharse las manos y sí, era un poco sanguinario ¿Quién no lo era en esos tiempos? Sin embargo, no permitía que nadie tocara a los suyos, y en esos momentos, lo más cercano a eso que tenía eran las personas de su alrededor, con las que había convivido y que habían llegado a aceptarle tal y como era.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy solo? – contestó Sai sin alterarse.

Sasuke se movió como una centella hacia el ANBU con el Sharingan girando, ya había escuchado suficiente. Esta vez lo mataría, no volvería a engañarle con uno de esos estúpidos clones. Esta vez se encargaría de atravesarlo de parte a parte.

- ¡Teme! – Naruto gritó su nombre intentando detenerle. A pesar de todo, el rubio no quería matar a Sai, él había sido su compañero y su amigo, estaba seguro de que podrían hacerle entender.

Sai ensanchó los ojos sabiendo que no podría esquivar ese ataque y viendo acercarse el filo del arma chispeando electricidad.

. */*/*/*/* .

_- Atrapada en su guarida,_

_la niña se ve perdida,_

_¿Cómo luchará? ¿Cómo luchará?_

_Genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu,_

_Ninguno servirá, ninguno servirá_

Sakura había perdido la noción del tiempo, sólo canturreaba una y otra vez la historia… no debía olvidar lo que había descubierto. Rió de nuevo suavemente, tal vez todo era un producto de su mente rota por el dolor, ya no sabía qué pensar.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose captó su atención haciendo que su expresión se tornara seria y sus ojos se abrieran de repente enfocando a la puerta.

_- La pequeña hecha un ovillo,_

_ve un kunai en su bolsillo,_

_mátalo pequeña, mátalo._

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, he de admitir que este capítulo ha sido un poco extraño así que si no entendéis algo es normal jeje aunque tal vez alguien adivine por dónde van los tiros con la cancioncilla de Sakura, que por cierto, me he inventado volviendo a recordar cómo se hacían las rimas sencillas de colegio._

_Felicidades a las que acertasteis con lo de Sai jeje la mayoría os lo esperabais supongo. Sasuke le ha saltado encima nada más verlo y ahora vuelve a la carga, este chico tiene ganas de matar lo que sea._

_Sobre la habitación 123 ya sabemos lo que es, el "departamento de comunicaciones de los ANBU" pobrecilla Sakura._

_¿Qué opináis de la intervención estelar de Neji y Shikamaru?_

_Ah, alguna me preguntó sobre el insulto que Juugo dijo en el capítulo anterior… jaja pues la verdad es que no había pensado en ninguno en particular así que pensad en el que queráis jeje._

_Como siempre muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews ;)_

_Besos Ela._


	25. Si fuera un cuento

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 25. Si fuera un cuento

La noticia volaba veloz como el viento por las calles de la aldea, no había rincón en el que no se comentara.

Esa mañana, Haruno Sakura, sería ajusticiada públicamente al ser encontrada culpable de traición, deserción, conspiración, asociación ilegal y una larga lista de cargos. Toda la aldea estaba convocada de pleno para asistir a la ejecución.

. */*/*/*/* .

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga haciendo que la joven Hanabi palideciera al abrir y encontrarse frente a un ANBU raíz.

- ¡Padre! – llamó la niña.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó la voz de Neji apareciendo en el vestíbulo al oír el grito de su prima.

Al ver al ninja parado en el umbral, el Hyuuga compuso una expresión seria y se puso disimuladamente delante de Hanabi, empujándola tras él.

- ¿Traes alguna orden de Hokage-sama? – preguntó Neji con educación.

El ANBU se limitó a tenderle un sobre sellado sin pronunciar una palabra. El Hyuuga lo tomó con cautela sin dejar de mirar al emisario del Hokage que se había quedado plantado en la entrada como si esperara algo.

Neji bajó la vista hacia el sobre y rompió el lacrado rápidamente sacando la carta que contenía. Conforme sus ojos se movían leyendo las palabras escritas en el papel, su rostro iba perdiendo gradualmente el color. Una ola de ira e impotencia le recorrió por completo, aun así la única muestra de esto fue la fuerza con la que aferraba la carta.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo de pronto una grave voz a sus espaldas. Hiashi, el líder del clan Hyuuga apareció mirando alternamente al ANBU y a su sobrino - ¿Neji?

El muchacho lo miró durante un segundo como si no entendiera bien sus palabras, su cerebro estaba tan embotado por la noticia que acababa de recibir que le costó reaccionar. Pero rápidamente, carraspeó y recuperó la compostura.

- Es un aviso, – comenzó a hablar sorprendido de que le saliera la voz – un aviso para asistir la ejecución de Sakura. Hokage-sama espera verme en primera fila como representación del clan… Dentro de una hora – finalizó moviendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

Hiashi se adelantó un paso y cogió la carta de manos de su sobrino con un suave movimiento.

- Como líder del clan Hyuuga acepto la invitación, yo tomaré el lugar de mi sobrino en representación del clan, tal y como Hokage-sama ordena – dijo con aplomo el hombre.

- Lo siento Hyuuga-sama, pero la invitación es para el joven – dijo el ANBU con voz neutra – no es transferible.

Neji siguió mirando al suelo sin expresión, ya se lo esperaba, lo que el Hokage quería era que él viera lo que le ocurriría a Sakura, lo que les ocurría a los que se oponían a Danzou. Le había ordenado a él personalmente que estuviera en primera fila para la ejecución para que sus esperanzas murieran junto a la pelirrosa.

- Yo soy el líder del clan – respondió Hiashi altivamente – ese deber me corresponde a mí.

El Hyuuga sabía perfectamente la crueldad que pretendía el Hokage al obligar a Neji a presenciar la muerte de su compañera. Esa niña debía tener la misma edad que su sobrino, y sabía que él la apreciaba.

- Me parece que no me he explicado bien, Hyuuga – espetó el ANBU con grosería – Danzou-sama ha ordenado personalmente que el chico lo haga, y eso hará, ¿o prefieres discutirlo en otro lugar?

La expresión del líder del clan no cambió, apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea y alzó la cabeza con orgullo. Sabía perfectamente que ese subordinado del Hokage estaba insinuando que si se oponía le metería en el calabozo. A él, el principal miembro de una de las más prestigiosas familias de la villa, sus técnicas de sangre eran las mejores de la aldea, y ahora, un don nadie salido que no se qué ratonera se atrevía a amenazarle a su propia casa. Era intolerable.

- Ahí estaré – interrumpió Neji al ver la cara de ofensa de Hiashi, y cortando así su respuesta que seguramente le hubiera ocasionado una detención. Notó como Hanabi se aferraba a su camisa tras él como gesto de agradecimiento.

El ANBU asintió secamente con la cabeza y dando su mensaje por entregado, se marchó veloz como el rayo.

- ¿Van… a matar a Sakura? – preguntó una tímida y débil voz en cuanto cerraron la puerta. Hinata se asomó desde el pasillo con los ojos inundados.

Todos los presentes la miraron sin pronunciar palabra, su silencio era la única respuesta que necesitaba. La chica ahogó un sollozo.

- …Naruto-kun no… no lo permitirá – tartamudeó la Hyuuga.

El ceño de Neji se frunció.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo con tono frío – Acéptalo, Hinata-sama, Naruto está muerto, si no, lo habrían capturado junto con Sakura – prosiguió apretando los dientes.

- Eso no es verdad – contestó la muchacha agitada – yo… siento que está vivo… estoy segura

- ¿Y dónde está? – espetó Neji, estaba pagando su frustración con ella pero no podía evitarlo.

No podía permitirse el lujo de creer que de pronto el rubio aparecería de la nada para salvarlos a todos, en que el héroe llegaría en el último momento para salvar a la chica, esas cosas sólo pasaban en los cuentos. Y si eso fuera un cuento, él no tendría que estar reuniendo fuerzas para asistir al "asesinato" de su compañera, si eso fuera un cuento, no se pasaría las noches en vela pensando en que podría ocurrirle a Tenten si daba un paso en falso. No, la realidad no era un cuento.

- Él… está en camino… vendrá – murmuró Hinata lastimeramente.

Neji ahogó un bufido.

- Pues más vale que se dé prisa – agregó el muchacho mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa… Neji? Una vez creíste en Naruto,… ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? – preguntó Hinata con timidez.

- … …

- Nee-san – intervino de pronto Hanabi – Naruto-kun no está aquí y no sabemos nada de él… ni tampoco dónde está, tal vez ni siquiera sepa lo que le ocurre a Sakura-san, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que vendr…

- Naruto ha demostrado lo que valía muchas veces – interrumpió Hinata con voz sorprendentemente segura – jamás se rinde. Él no es como nosotros, _no es un cobarde_ – sentenció.

Neji ensanchó los ojos con la mirada fija en el suelo cuando esas palabras cayeron sobre él.

…_Tú no eres como yo, no eres un perdedor…_ Esas habían sido las palabras que Naruto le había dedicado cuando pelearon, sin embargo, el rubio se había equivocado, ahora se sentía como uno.

- ¡Hinata! – la reprendió Hiashi, pero ella ya había desaparecido rumbo a su habitación.

El líder del clan Hyuuga posó una mano en el hombro de su sobrino y lo miró con seriedad.

- Espero que representes al clan con dignidad y orgullo – dijo el hombre.

- Esa representación era una excusa para obligarme a asistir, usted también lo sabe tío – contestó el muchacho.

- Aun así – objetó Hiashi – Neji, sé que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti. Recuerda lo que te enseñó, puede que sea difícil de encontrar, pero siempre hay elección.

El joven Hyuuga se extrañó por sus palabras pero asintió mirando como su tío se alejaba seguido por Hanabi.

. */*/*/*/* .

La puerta de la celda de la pelirrosa se abrió de pronto haciendo que la luz proveniente del pasillo inundara el interior, un par de ANBU entraron a zancadas, quitaron las cadenas a la kunoichi y la levantaron aferrándola uno por cada brazo para poder arrastrarla al exterior.

- Arriba, princesa – dijo uno de los ninjas – hoy es tu gran día. Todos están deseando verte… no hagamos esperar al verdugo.

La chica parecía no poder tenerse en pie, realmente, después de un interrogatorio era lógico que no supiera ni donde se encontraba.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pusieron un pie en el luminoso pasillo, Sakura realizó un repentino movimiento logrando coger a sus guardias por sorpresa. Se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y consiguió alcanzar uno de los kunais de la bolsa que el ANBU a su izquierda tenía atada a la pierna, con la misma rapidez, la pelirrosa clavó el arma en el ninja que estaba a su derecha.

No tenía chakra, así que sabía que el factor sorpresa era su única oportunidad. Antes de que el shinobi que quedaba pudiera reaccionar, Sakura levantó la rodilla lanzando un golpe poco honorable que dobló al ANBU de dolor.

Sin perder un segundo, la pelirrosa corrió por el pasillo, cojeaba y la espalda le ardía como brasas a cada paso que daba, pero no podía detenerse.

Un grito a sus espaldas le indicó que ya se habían percatado de su chapucera huida y la perseguían. Dobló una esquina derrapando y siguió corriendo, tenía que llegar…

Siguió avanzando por los corredores jadeando por el esfuerzo, ni siquiera sabía de dónde estaba sacando la energía para continuar. Los pasos se oían tras ella cada vez más cerca.

Llegó a un pasillo en el que había celdas con barrotes a ambos lados, dentro de ellas había gente tumbada en el suelo o apoyada en las rejas con resignación, Sakura siguió corriendo sin detenerse a mirar quienes eran los detenidos que volvían la cabeza para mirarla con asombro. Su meta no estaba lejos, la habitación 121, había pasado por ella cuando la llevaron a la sala de tortura y ahí estaba lo que buscaba… _su secreto_. Se aseguraría de acabar con _eso,_ lo mataría.

De pronto, su sandalia ninja se enganchó en la juntura de una baldosa provocando que cayera en plancha sobre el suelo de piedra deslizándose un par de metros. Los murmullos entusiasmados de apoyo que habían surgido entre los presos se apagaron de pronto en un silencio lleno de almas rotas al contemplar como la kunoichi hacía un vano intento por levantarse de nuevo y caía antes de ponerse siquiera en pie, no parecía tener más fuerzas.

Las lágrimas bañaron los ojos de Sakura al escuchar impotente los pasos acercándose desde el final del corredor, la muerte venía a por ella. No tenía caso luchar, no conseguiría llegar hasta su objetivo… iba a morir.

Iban a matarla, sollozó con desesperación, hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en eso… no quería morir. Tenía miedo, estaba terriblemente asustada. Había pensado que cuando decidieran matarla, ella lo afrontaría con entereza, digna y orgullosa como toda una ninja, caminaría con la cabeza en alto sin temblar y no tendría miedo, no sería débil ni lastimosa y jamás suplicaría… Qué sarta de bobadas.

Ahora que había llegado el momento, todos esos argumentos le parecían infantiles párrafos de cuento en los que la princesa es condenada a muerte por el ogro malvado y ella avanza hacia su destino con paso seguro, bella y radiante hasta el final. Las personas que escribieron esas historias definitivamente nunca se habían encontrado en esa situación.

¿Cómo podía simplemente aceptar su muerte cuando lo único que quería era vivir? ¿Cómo avanzar sin miedo cuando cada paso la acercaba más al último? Sus lágrimas caían sin pausa hundiéndola en su desesperación.

Una mano salió de entre los barrotes de una de las celdas laterales que formaban el pasillo, en el cual ella seguía tendida, y sostuvo con fuerza la suya extendida frente a ella en el suelo.

- Sakura – llamó una voz ronca.

La kunoichi levantó la vista al reconocerla y apretó la mano sucia que estrechaba la suya.

- Kiba – murmuró ella entre sollozos.

El Inuzuka sonrió tras los barrotes de su prisión, su estado era lastimoso. Tenía el pelo revuelto sin su habitual cinta de ninja, le hacía parecer un niño travieso, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada. Podía apreciarse alguna contusión en su pómulo y una herida en el labio, no eran recientes, lo que llevaba a pensar que el muchacho llevaba allí bastante tiempo.

Sus profundos ojos de lobo estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, se podía leer en ellos cuanto anhelaba la libertad, presentaba su mejor aspecto de cachorro enjaulado. Kiba era una criatura salvaje, encerrarlo era una crueldad. No había nadie que disfrutara más de correr por la hierba o dormir bajo las estrellas que el indomable Inuzuka.

- Sakura, tienes que levantarte – la animó componiendo una sonrisa.

Una mayor tristeza invadió a la pelirrosa al contemplarlo, esa sonrisa que evocaba tiempos mejores. Y ahora, mira a lo que habían llegado, Kiba jamás había dañado a nadie y lo trataban como a un criminal, pero pese a todo le sonreía. Sollozó apretando más su mano.

- Vamos, levántate – siguió diciendo el muchacho sin soltarla.

- Kiba… ayúdame… me van a matar… por favor – suplicó la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Vamos, Sakura! – se oyó corear desde una celda cercana.

El eco de los pasos que avanzaban hacia ella quedó ahogado por el sonido de otras voces.

- ¡Sakura, tú puedes! – reconoció la voz de Iruka-sensei

La pelirrosa se puso de rodillas aun sin soltar a Kiba.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – el ruido de su nombre era ensordecedor.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lograra incorporarse no podría huir, unas manos se aferraron a sus hombros tirando de ella, los ANBU la rodeaban.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Kiba por encima de los vítores, pronunció su nombre de forma diferente al resto, su voz era de desesperación no de ánimo. Él sabía a dónde la llevaban.

- ¡Kiba! – la pelirrosa intentó sujetarse a la mano de su compañero, a los barrotes, a cualquier cosa con tal de _vivir._

_¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!_

Los presos golpeaban los barrotes haciendo temblar el lugar al tiempo que coreaban su nombre, la pelirrosa los miró anonadada mientras los ANBU ataban sus manos con una soga tirando de ella para arrastrarla dando pasos erráticos. A lo largo del pasillo, desde sus celdas pudo ver a Lee sacudiendo las rejas, Iruka-sensei seguía gritando su nombre igual que muchos otros que ni siquiera conocía.

Civiles, ninjas, todos la miraban con orgullo, como si ella hubiera hecho algo admirable, como si fuera una heroína valerosa ¿por qué?. Ella estaba muerta de miedo y solo quería escapar, que algo la salvara, que los cielos se abrieran de repente permitiéndole huir de allí. Sin embargo, todas las caras y voces de aquella gente a la que habían arrebatado la esperanza parecían decir lo contrario.

En ese momento lo entendió, comprendió lo que esas historias que le habían sonado irreales querían decir, esos héroes de leyenda que caminaban hacia la muerte con aplomo tenían miedo, tanto como ella, pero habían descubierto que había una gran diferencia entre que te llevaran arrastras hasta el verdugo y caminar hacia él con entereza sabiendo que ninguno de los presentes podrá olvidarlo, que el recuerdo quedará en sus memorias y tal vez pueda servir de algo.

Recordó las palabras que había leído en algún lugar,…_ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, significa saber que hay cosas más importantes que el miedo…_

Sakura levantó la cabeza dispuesta a representar su papel con honor, la última imagen que daría no sería la de una chiquilla temblorosa, sino la de una mujer que daba su vida por lo que creía y los que quería.

_¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!_

Los gritos prendían en su corazón como una hoguera desterrando el frío del miedo. La pelirrosa sonrió salvajemente, no con alegría, esa sonrisa era más bien un desafío que pintaba su cara mientras atravesaba los pasillos de la prisión.

La luz golpeó los ojos de la chica cuando uno de sus guardianes dio otro tirón a la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas, y con un paso trastabillante salió al exterior. Elevó los brazos para cubrirse la vista, el cielo estaba absolutamente despejado, y el sol brillaba con esplendor casi burlón.

Un segundo tirón la hizo avanzar, la calle estaba abarrotada y la gente se agolpaba formando un pasillo por el cual los ANBU la guiaban, sin embargo, el silencio era atronador. En contraste con el interior de la prisión, en esa calle nadie parecía respirar siquiera.

Siguió andando lentamente a tirones, observando todos los rostros fijos en ella. Estaba segura de que su aspecto era deplorable. Un sollozo llegó a sus oídos, ¿alguien lloraba?

Su mirada se posó en una chica rubia de ojos azules inundados de amargas lágrimas que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, la reconoció al instante, Ino. Chouji la sostenía prácticamente cargándola para que no cayera.

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, azul y verde, por un segundo volvieron a ser las dos niñas que habían compartido juegos y secretos en su infancia. Las dos amigas que creyeron olvidar su amistad para darse cuenta de que jamás había sido así. Por sus ojos pasaron los momentos en los que habían reído juntas, sus competiciones, las tardes interminables hablando de cualquier cosa…

Pero ese segundo pasó y el hechizo se rompió al mismo tiempo que el hilo que unía sus miradas cuando el lento pero imparable paso de los ANBU que guiaban a la prisionera dejó atrás a la llorosa kunoichi.

- …No, no, no… por favor – murmuraba Ino inaudiblemente entre sollozos. Si su compañero de equipo no la estuviera ayudando, sus piernas no la habrían sostenido por más tiempo.

Otro tirón a la cuerda para que no se retrasara hizo trastabillar a la pelirrosa hasta hacerla caer al suelo en medio del tenso ambiente y los corazones de los presentes se encogieron ante el lamentable espectáculo.

- ¡Traidora! – se oyó de pronto un amortiguado ruido de fondo mientras Sakura se ponía en pie con esfuerzo.

La voz anónima aun no se había apagado cuando otra la siguió.

- ¡Desertora!

A partir de ese momento los insultos se sucedieron y a esas voces se les sumaron otras que abucheaban sin piedad silbando y gritando mientras la pelirrosa avanzaba hacia sus últimos latidos.

Neji la veía trastabillar mientras se acercaba paso a paso hasta dónde él estaba junto a Tenten mirándolo todo como si no estuviera allí, como si su cuerpo perteneciera a otra persona y no fuera él quien estaba contemplando impasible cómo su amiga moría.

La mano de Tenten estrechó levemente la suya para mostrarle apoyo, no hacía falta que hablaran, con ese simple gesto ella le demostraba que estaba junto a él. Era lo bueno de su relación, se comprendían de una manera en la que las palabras sobraban. La castaña no había necesitado palabras para llamar a su ventana en cuanto se enteró de la ejecución de Sakura, él tampoco las había necesitado para dejarla pasar y permitir que le abrazara. La kunoichi se había quedado con él dejando que recostara la cabeza en su regazo sin decir nada, esperando en silencio la hora en la que tendrían que enfrentarse a la muerte de su compañera.

Y allí estaban, mirando a Sakura avanzar a trompicones, pálida, con la ropa manchada de sangre y tierra pero con altivez, mostrando un sesgado reflejo de la orgullosa kunoichi, la aprendiz de Tsunade, la medic-nin que había sido.

- Eh, Hyuuga – saludo la pelirrosa con voz ronca al llegar a su altura.

Allí ante él estaba la misma chica que había visto reír a carcajadas, entrenar hasta el cansancio, tumbarse en la hierba con sus amigas los días de sol y ahora había vuelto a la villa sólo para morir.

La garganta se le secó haciendo que le doliera al tragar.

- … Traidora… - murmuró Neji arrastrando las letras como si cada una le cortara por dentro como una cuchilla al pronunciarla. Cogiéndole la mano en silencio, Tenten no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas - ...cobarde… - la voz del muchacho hizo una inflexión al quebrarse – cobarde... no mereces llamarte ninja…

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se alzaron para mirarle pero no había acusación en ellos, pues comprendía que las palabras de Neji estaban dirigidas más contra sí mismo que contra ella y podía notar como ardía su alma por la culpa y la impotencia.

- Dile a Hinata que Naruto siempre piensa en ella – pidió la chica con voz quebrada antes de que la obligaran a avanzar.

La pelirrosa oteó entre los presentes buscando a alguien más, al ninja más vago de la historia. No creía que hubiera sido tan holgazán como para no asistir a su ejecución, sin embargo, por más que lo buscaba con la vista no lo encontraba. Necesitaba decirle algo, tenía que contarle _su secreto_ si no, su descubrimiento no serviría de nada. Pero por más que recorrió el gentío no encontró ni rastro de él. _Será vago de mierda_.

Sakura miró al cielo…_hoy no hay nubes…_

De pronto, la chica se dio cuenta de que el silencio volvía a estar presente en la calle y con pavor comprobó que los ANBU que tiraban de ella se habían detenido. Sintió que el aire le faltaba en los pulmones cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba.

Dio un paso para atrás. Había decidido mostrarse fuerte, pero aun así no podía hacer nada para contener el temblor de sus piernas.

La obligaron a caminar a tirones hasta el centro de la plaza. Sakura miraba a su alrededor sintiendo una inexplicable claustrofobia, notaba que se ahogaba, que el aire era espeso y no le aportaba oxígeno por más que respirara, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y agradeció no tener nada en el estómago que poder vomitar.

Alguien cortó las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas que sangraban por la fricción, aunque sólo lo hicieron para quitarle de un tirón su identificativa camisa rosa decorada con un círculo blanco en la espalda, dejándola tan solo con la fina camiseta negra de tirantes cuya parte trasera estaba desgarrada y ensangrentada debido a los latigazos que había recibido.

Al contacto con el aire las heridas le escocieron haciéndola pensar en cómo no había reparado antes en lo que dolía, la habían curado solamente lo necesario para que no muriera antes de la hora prevista y les privara del espectáculo. Se quedó arrodillada en el suelo en medio de la plaza, abrazándose a sí misma para evitar el frío que la asaltaba a pesar de la calidez del día.

Vio entre las lágrimas que ahora caían sin permiso de sus ojos cómo los ninjas clavaban su camiseta en una pared con un kunai, como si fuera un trofeo de caza. Ahora entendía por qué no habían querido destrozar la prenda, era un símbolo tan identificativo para ella como su pelo rosa.

Volvió la vista intentando serenarse y coger una bocanada de aire que no llegó a sus pulmones.

- Haruno Sakura – pronunció una grave voz, no era la de Danzou, él se había quedado en su torre Hokage observándolo todo desde la privilegiada ventana de su despacho – has sido encontrada culpable de traición, desacato, conspiración…

La pelirrosa escuchó toda su lista de acusaciones sin decir nada, tiritando de incontrolable pánico.

- Por todo ello, la sentencia es la muerte – concluyó el shinobi.

Sakura seguía temblando sentada en el suelo sin mirar a nadie. De pronto su voz se escuchó suave y quebrada aunque audible para todo el mundo.

- Creéis que matarme solucionará las cosas, que así todos os respetaran y nadie osará desafiaros – la pelirrosa sonrió amargamente y levantó la vista – estáis convencidos de que yo soy la que siembra la rebelión en sus corazones… - soltó una cortante carcajada mojada de lágrimas – ilusos, vosotros provocareis vuestra propia caída, vuestros actos siembran la insurrección cada vez que la opresión crece. Danzou nos teme más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, porque en el fondo sabe que el fuego de Konoha nunca morirá, que algún día alguien se levantará, mirará a su alrededor y dirá _basta._

Sus ojos verdes ardían brillantes como esmeraldas.

Uno de los ANBU se adelantó y volvió a amarrarle las manos con una soga mientras ella clavaba su temblorosa mirada en él. En cuanto acabó de atarle las manos sacó algo del bolsillo, Sakura lo reconoció al instante, era su propia banda ninja, la kunoichi intentó controlar su expresión aterrada cuando le vendó los ojos con ella.

El pánico la dejó inmóvil, únicamente podía temblar con los nervios de punta a la espera del golpe mortal que acabaría con su vida, ni siquiera podría verlo acercarse. Pensó en Sasuke, le había prometido no dejarlo solo, un sollozo escapó de su garganta al notar que ya no podría cumplir esa promesa. Sólo esperaba haber podido hacerle feliz, aunque fuera solo un poco, porque ella de verdad lo amaba, ojalá se lo hubiera dicho.

El ruido metálico que hizo la espada del verdugo al ser desenvainada cortó el aire provocando que todos contuvieran el aliento. El ninja se fue acercando con lentos y firmes pasos hasta la pelirrosa que temblaba en el suelo sin poder ver, jadeando y sollozando entrecortadamente.

En ese momento, un kunai se clavó entre condenada y verdugo. Un sonido de sorpresa murió en todas las gargantas cuando vieron a Hyuuga Neji dar un paso adelante colocándose frente a Sakura.

- Yo… digo basta – pronunció con voz tranquila pero cargada de ira.

La pelirrosa movió la cabeza confundida al escuchar voces.

- ¡Yo digo basta! – gritó Ino con voz neurótica y cargada de angustia colocándose junto a Neji.

- Yo digo basta – Chouji siguió a su compañera de equipo.

- Yo digo basta – Tenten avanzó situándose hombro con hombro junto al Hyuuga.

Un murmullo exaltado de voces recorrió la multitud. La voz de Hiashi Hyuuga se alzó sobre las demás.

- Yo digo basta.

El rugido era cada vez mayor. Hana Inuzuka junto a sus perros ninja, se adelantó también plantando cara a los ANBU.

- Yo… digo… ¡basta!

Al encontrar de pronto tanta oposición, los subordinados de Danzou retrocedieron desconcertados.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Shikamaru? – preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño.

Detrás de sus compañeros, todavía en el suelo, Sakura tiraba de la cinta que le cubría los ojos para poder ver lo que pasaba. No entendía, de pronto estaba oyendo el filo de la espada que acabaría con su vida y al segundo siguiente las voces de sus amigos gritaban y… seguía viva.

En ese momento, una nube de humo se extendió alrededor de la pelirrosa tras el grupo de ninjas que la defendían, los cuales se giraron con posición defensiva. Un par de rayos eléctricos atravesaron sin piedad a los dos ANBU que habían pretendido ejecutar a la kunoichi y que no habían huido con el resto de sus compañeros.

Sakura sólo notó un par de brazos que la estrechaban con fuerza y un corazón que palpitaba desbocadamente pegándola a su pecho con ansiedad.

- ¡Yo!... Vaya, perdón por el retraso, me temo que nos perdimos en el camino de la vida.

- ¡Ya te dije que llegábamos tarde dattebayo!

- Ya sabía yo que esto sería problemático…

- Nee grandullón, Naruto tenía razón, Konoha huele a ramen.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Bueno, esta vez el capítulo ha sido movidito ¿no? Creo que se ha mantenido la tensión hasta el final jeje pero no creeríais que iba a dejar morir a Sakura, no, no, no. Pero me parecía demasiado trillado que en el último minuto llegara Naruto y Sasuke a salvarla, he preferido que fueran sus propios compañeros de Konoha los que dijeran "hasta aquí hemos llegado". Aun así nuestros héroes preferidos han llegado… un poco tarde pero… jaja Espero que os haya gustado el inicio de la rebelión de Konoha._

_Sé que no se han resuelto muchas dudas, pero no os preocupéis que en el próximo se sabrán muchas cosas._

_Supongo que por las frases finales ya sabréis quienes han llegado ¿no? Sé que llevabais mucho tiempo esperándole jeje_

_Cómo siempre muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews de apoyo que me encantan cada día más ;)_

_Ah, y no puedo pasar sin decir esto… no soy muy aficionada al futbol pero…¡sí, yo también celebré a grito pelado el gol de la final! ¡campeones!_

_Besos Ela._


	26. Encuentros

**Disclaimer applied**

_*.* Estoy tan emocionada por la cantidad de reviews del último capítulo que he hecho horas extra para tener este capi un día antes de lo habitual como agradecimiento ;)_

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 26. Encuentros

Sakura notó que cortaban sus ataduras, así que sin perder tiempo se libró de la cinta que le cubría la vista para toparse con los ojos negros del dueño de los brazos que la estrechaban con anhelo.

- Estás bien – afirmaba Sasuke en susurros pasando una mano por su mejilla – Ya está… no te pasará nada…

Su voz era prácticamente inaudible, sus palabras parecían más destinadas a tranquilizarse a sí mismo que a ella.

Sakura acarició el rostro del pelinegro que la sostenía arrodillado junto a ella.

- Sasuke… - sus ojos verdes se fueron llenando de lágrimas – Sasuke… - la voz se le quebró y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente enterrando la cara en el pecho del Uchiha.

Toda la traumática experiencia que había soportado se manifestó de golpe cuando la tensión desapareció y no pudo evitar sollozar como una niña mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke. El Uchiha por su parte a duras penas controlaba sus instintos asesinos que le gritaban que corriera hasta llegar la torre Hokage dejando un reguero de ANBU muertos y después hundiera su katana en Danzou sin mediar un segundo, el Sharingan ya teñía sus ojos por la ira y sin embargo… seguía allí, porque sintiendo a Sakura temblar entre sus brazos y aferrarse a su ropa como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio mientras lloraba a pleno pulmón, supo que no podría dejarla sola. Sus ojos se tornaron negros de nuevo y se limitó a estrecharla dejando que se desahogara.

Cuando consiguió calmarse, la pelirrosa levantó levemente la cabeza y susurró al oído del muchacho.

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp – la mano del pelinegro rozó una de las heridas de su rostro – cuando encuentre a los que se atrevieron a ponerte una mano encima desearán no haber nacido – murmuró mientras la cargaba en brazos con delicadeza sin romper el contacto visual.

Algo cálido prendió en el pecho de Sakura, sabía que era importante para Sasuke, él mismo lo había admitido al pedirle que se quedara con él. Sin embargo, nunca había terminado de creérselo del todo. Parecía un sueño que el amor de su vida se preocupara de esa manera por ella, pero viendo la ira en sus ojos al mirar sus heridas y notando la ansiedad con la que la había abrazado y lo fuerte que palpitaba su corazón, era imposible no creerlo.

La pelirrosa sabía que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que dice lo que siente, jamás esperaría algo así de él, en cambio, sus acciones hablaban por sí mismas. Puede que nunca admitiera lo preocupado que había estado pero la forma con la que la aferraba contra él, como si fuera a desvanecerse, le demostraba todo lo que su voz nunca diría.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien dattebayo? – oyeron la voz preocupada de Naruto.

Se habían olvidado del mundo exterior, durante un instante sólo habían existido ellos sintiendo como sus pulmones volvían a funcionar al estar juntos otra vez. Sasuke había comprobado por sí mismo el dolor del que hablaba Sakura, y ahora, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos había encontrado la cura para ello.

- Naruto – saludó la pelirrosa levantando la mano y sonriendo con cansancio.

- Sabía que eras una caja de sorpresas Sakura, pero créeme que jamás pensé que te vería en una situación así. Puede que al final no fuera un maestro tan horrible para ti ¿no?

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – exclamó la kunoichi con emocionada incredulidad alargando un brazo hacia él – estás vivo – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

El jounin se acercó tomando su mano extendida y depositó un suave beso en su dorso sonriendo bajo la máscara.

- Soy difícil de matar.

Sakura sonrió apoyando agotada la cabeza en Sasuke.

- Al final lo conseguimos, Naruto – murmuró la pelirrosa – todos estamos juntos otra vez, gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

El rubio esbozó una radiante sonrisa y alzó un pulgar. Sasuke rodó los ojos y Kakashi sonrió con nostalgia. Por fin el equipo siete se reunía al completo.

A su alrededor, el resto de los ninjas observaban la escena.

- Tenten – llamó Ino en un susurro - ¿Quién es el que carga a Sakura?

- … … - la castaña entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor.

- Es Sasuke – contestó Neji en su lugar. Él había reconocido al Uchiha nada más verlo, y los rayos eléctricos que habían atravesado a los ANBU lo confirmaban, eso sólo podía ser obra del Chidori.

Tenten abrió la boca con incredulidad.

Ino ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa al reconocerle. Con expresión seria se acercó lentamente hasta el grupo, en el camino se agachó para recoger algo del suelo.

- Sakura – llamó la rubia al llegar frente a ellos.

- Ino – contestó la pelirrosa levantando la cabeza.

La rubia esbozó entonces una media sonrisa.

- Parece que esta vez me has ganado, frentona – bromeó la Yamanaka y extendió una mano para ofrecerle la cinta ninja que había dejado caer al suelo.

Sakura cogió el otro extremo mirándola a los ojos mientras ambas recordaban la primera vez que Ino le había ofrecido una cinta dando inicio a su amistad.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme Sakura? – murmuró Ino con tono suplicante. Tenía que pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho desde que Danzou se hizo con el poder, puede que la hubieran obligado, pero esa no era excusa, le había vuelto la espalda a su mejor amiga… era imperdonable.

- ¿Perdonarte?... Teniendo en cuenta que acabas de evitar que me empalen, por lo que a mí respecta estamos en paz, cerda – contestó Sakura.

Ino sonrió e hizo un ademan de abrazarla, pero se detuvo al notar que Sasuke retrocedía levemente. Para abrazar a Sakura tendría que abrazarlo a él también ya que seguía sosteniéndola, y desde luego no estaba dispuesto a eso, ya se achucharían cuando la pelirrosa pudiera andar y él no estuviera en medio.

- Bienvenido Sasuke-kun – saludó la rubia mirando al Uchiha de arriba abajo.

- Hmp – contestó el pelinegro con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Ino se volvió hacia Shikamaru que estaba de pie junto a los ninjas desconocidos que habían llegado con él.

- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? – recriminó la kunoichi – y encima llegas tarde, imagina lo que hubiera pasado si no llegamos a estar nosotros… eres un vago.

- Hablas como si meter en Konoha de incognito a seis personas buscadas por la ley fuera cosa de un minuto – replicó Shikamaru con un suspiro de cansancio – da gracias a que hemos podido llegar.

A su alrededor el tumulto crecía, los gritos contra Danzou eran ensordecedores y los ánimos se caldeaban cada vez más, muchos señalaban a Naruto con esperanza en sus rostros y le gritaban palabras de ánimo. Los ANBU habían retrocedido hasta la torre Hokage, pero los shinobi sabían en cuanto consiguieran reagruparse atacarían.

Konohamaru llegó hasta la pared en la que hondeaba la camiseta rosa de Sakura y la cogió arrancando el kunai que la sostenía. Mirando con cautela a Sasuke se acercó hasta la pelirrosa para ofrecerle su ropa recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa y un beso en la frente que hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Un grito se escuchó por encima de la multitud e hizo que todos volvieran la cabeza para contemplar como una chica pelinegra corría hacia ellos.

- Hinata-chan – alcanzó a decir el rubio antes de que la Hyuuga cayera en sus brazos.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza dando una vuelta con ella en volandas por el ímpetu con el que se había lanzado hacia él, aun sin llegar a posarla en el suelo de nuevo sus labios se encontraron fundiéndose en un beso lleno de añoranza, felicidad y todo lo que habían sentido al estar separados.

- Te… eché tanto de menos – murmuró la kunoichi con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rubio acarició con ternura su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas y recorriendo sus facciones como si quisiera aprendérselas de memoria.

- Perdóname por haber tardado tanto – pidió Naruto volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo escondiendo la cara en su pecho, sintiéndose a salvo por fin después de tanto tiempo, mientras los fuertes brazos del muchacho la rodeaban cálidamente y él apoyaba la mejilla en su pelo. Ahora estaba en casa.

- Así que ella es la famosa Hinata-chan de Naruto – comentó Suigetsu observándoles a unos metros de distancia junto a Taka.

- Es… tierno – dijo Karin ladeando la cabeza mirándoles también – nunca habría imaginado esta faceta de Naruto.

- ¿Y vosotros quienes sois? – preguntó la voz de Ino con curiosidad. Desde que se había acercado a hablar con Shikamaru no había podido dejar de preguntarse sobre los tres extraños ninjas que habían llegado con ellos.

- Es cierto, no nos han presentado – se adelantó Suigetsu con una sonrisa coqueta – perdonad mi descortesía señorita, mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu pero cómo la futur…

Un capón por parte de Karin cortó su presentación en el acto. El ninja de Taka se encogió mirándola con disculpa.

- Era una broma… una broma – se excusó rápidamente forzando una sonrisa y moviendo las manos.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta dejando a Taka con las presentaciones.

- Kakashi – llamó seriamente – tenemos que agruparnos y planear la estrategia, los ANBU no tardarán en atacar. Les hemos pillado con la guardia baja pero toda esta multitud no servirá de nada cuando ataquen, la mayoría son civiles.

El jounin asintió.

- Necesitamos una manera de luchar contra su jutsu de bloqueo – intervino Neji que se había acercado junto con Chouji y Tenten.

Sasuke se removió incómodo, todos le lanzaban miradas evaluadoras y recelosas que él devolvía de igual modo. Estaba tenso, como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien comenzara a gritarle por el simple hecho de estar allí. Continuaba de pie junto a Kakashi, sin moverse ni soltar a Sakura que seguía en sus brazos agotada y prestando atención a medias a lo que decían. Su chakra seguía bloqueado por lo que estaba sin energías.

- El problema es que aun no hemos localizado al ANBU que origina ese jutsu – recordó el sensei del equipo siete.

En ese momento Sakura dio un respingo.

- No, no – dijo nerviosamente – yo conozco su secreto… lo averigüé… no se dieron cuenta… Sasuke, mátalo, tienes que matarlo… - suplicó aferrándose a su camisa.

Sakura parecía decir frases inconexas.

- Lo haré – contestó el Uchiha seriamente - ¿a quién tengo que matar?

- No es quién, estábamos equivocados… es _qué –_ continuó la pelirrosa - ¿recordáis la canción? Esa canción con la que jugábamos a las palmas de pequeños que habla sobre una niña que se escapa de la aldea y se encuentra con un monstruo…

- …Que le quita el chakra… - terminó Shikamaru con tono de comenzar a entender por dónde iba.

Sakura asintió rápidamente.

- Ellos pensaron que estaba inconsciente… pero lo vi, en la 121… lo encontré. El monstruo del que habla esa canción existe de verdad, y no sé cómo pero Danzou lo encontró y utiliza su chakra para bloquearnos.

- ¿Has dicho la 121? ¿En los calabozos? – preguntó Sasuke.

La pelirrosa asintió y vio como el Uchiha se llevaba la mano a la oreja, tocando lo que parecía ser un dispositivo de comunicación.

- Eh, idiota – siseó Sasuke.

Tanto Naruto como Suigetsu se volvieron hacia él. Normalmente, esas dos palabras salidas de la boca del pelinegro se referían a ellos.

Al parecer, la respuesta que recibió el Uchiha desde el otro lado de la línea no le agradó demasiado.

- Deja de decir estupideces y atiende – ordenó secamente – está en la celda 121, no es una persona, es un animal… tal vez algún tipo de invocación.

- Sí, ella está bien – refunfuñó el pelinegro de mala gana - … No… Tsk ¿vas a hacerlo o no?... Púdrete – Sasuke cortó la comunicación lanzando el dispositivo al suelo.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? Tus dos idiotas están aquí – se extrañó la pelirrosa.

- Hmp, este era un idiota de verdad – refunfuñó el Uchiha – pero va a ir a matar a ese bicho, al menos hará algo útil con su vida.

. */*/*/*/* .

Andaba con paso decidido por los oscuros pasillos de la prisión, no corría, eso se vería extraño y nadie debía sospechar. Sin embargo su marcha era rápida. Ni siquiera llevaba su máscara ANBU, el tiempo de las máscaras ya había pasado.

-_ Eh, idiota._

Una irritada voz llegó a su oído por medio del comunicador que llevaba en él.

- ¿Qué pasa impotente? ¿me echas de menos?

_- Deja de decir estupideces y atiende._

El muchacho sonrió, ese Uchiha si que estaba irritado, tal vez había dado en el clavo con lo de impotente.

- _Está en la celda 121, no es una persona, es un animal… tal vez algún tipo de invocación._

- Entendido – el muchacho giró rápidamente en la siguiente esquina – ¿Sakura está bien?

- Sí, ella está bien.

- Dale un beso de mi parte – pidió intuyendo la respuesta.

- _No._

- Eres un seco, las muestras de afecto son…

Pero la detallada explicación que había memorizado de uno de sus libros de autoayuda quedó interrumpida.

_- Tsk ¿vas a hacerlo o no?_

- Dalo por hecho. Dale un beso también a Naruto de mi parte – contestó para molestarle de nuevo.

_- Púdrete._

- Yo también te quiero.

Supuso que la última parte se había perdido, ya que su interlocutor había cortado de golpe la conversación.

Giró de nuevo en la siguiente esquina, y enfiló por el pasillo directo a la habitación 121. Ya no había vuelta atrás, realmente desde el primer momento en el que decidió qué camino tomar supo que era irrevocable, sin embargo jamás tuvo ninguna duda sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

En Raíz no había nombres, ni recuerdos, no existías… pero él sí recordaba, una y otra vez la sonrisa de Sakura, las tardes con Naruto… y él sí tenía un nombre, sus compañeros habían estado pronunciándolo desde que los conoció…

… Sai…

Tenía un nombre, tenía recuerdos y se encargaría de que a todos les quedara bien claro que él si existía.

. */*/*/*/* .

- Así que Sai va a encargarse – asintió Kakashi – cuando nos liberemos de ese jutsu la balanza se igualará.

- ¿Sai? – preguntó Sakura desconcertada – Pero él está con Danzou.

- Una vez más – contestó Sasuke – las cosas no son lo que parecen.

_- Flash Back -_

_Sasuke se movió como una centella hacia el ANBU con el Sharingan girando, ya había escuchado suficiente. Esta vez lo mataría, no volvería a engañarle con uno de esos estúpidos clones. Esta vez se encargaría de atravesarlo de parte a parte._

_- ¡Teme! – Naruto gritó su nombre intentando detenerle. A pesar de todo, el rubio no quería matar a Sai, él había sido su compañero y su amigo, estaba seguro de que podrían hacerle entender._

_Sai ensanchó los ojos sabiendo que no podría esquivar ese ataque y viendo acercarse el filo del arma chispeando electricidad._

_En ese momento, algo entró en su campo de visión agarrándolo del brazo y desviando su ataque en el último momento. Sasuke se desasió fintando elegantemente hacia atrás listo para atacar de nuevo, sin embargo, cuando vio quién le había detenido se quedó quieto al instante._

_- Niños, ¿Es que siempre os tengo que encontrar peleando?_

_Un silencio contenido se extendió entre los presentes hasta que la voz de Sasuke se oyó con tono tenue._

_- Sensei._

_Suigetsu miró sorprendido al recién llegado, Sasuke lo había llamado sensei… ni siquiera Orochimaru había recibido ese título y eso que le había entrenado durante años. Evaluó con la vista al hombre que se encontraba tranquilamente parado frente a ellos, pelo gris con extraño peinado, una máscara le cubría la mitad de la cara y una banda de Konoha le tapaba el ojo izquierdo._

_- ¿Quién ere… - la pregunta de Suigetsu quedó ahogada por el grito emocionado de Naruto._

_- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – entre carcajadas, el rubio se lanzó hacia él. _

_Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el jounin extendió un brazo frenando el entusiasmo del chico chafándole la cara con la mano antes de que llegara hasta él._

_- Yo también me alegro de verte Naruto, no es necesario mayor contacto físico para ello – explicó tranquilamente sonriendo con su único ojo visible – Sasuke, tú sí que puedes abrazarme._

_La mirada del Uchiha parecía decir "antes muerto"._

_- ¡Eso es favoritismo dattebayo! – exclamó el rubio indignado._

_Soltando una carcajada, Kakashi agarró la cabeza de Naruto bajo su brazo haciendo que este se doblara incómodo y luchara por escapar cuando el jounin comenzó a frotarle la coronilla con los nudillos de la otra mano. _

_La mirada de Sasuke ignoró la escena y volvió a posarse sobre Sai._

_- ¿Por qué proteges a ese traidor? – preguntó el Uchiha fulminando al ANBU con la mirada._

_- No es lo que parece, Sasuke – contestó Kakashi poniéndose serio de nuevo – él está con nosotros._

_- ¿Tú me llamas traidor a mi? – preguntó Sai con tono incrédulo – Tú que te marchaste sin mirar atrás, sin importarte lo que les pasara a tus amigos, te atreves a decirme que soy un traidor. Un poco hipócrita ¿no crees Uchiha?_

_- ¿Quién es este idiota y qué hace aquí, Kakashi? – exigió Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a Sai. Ni siquiera iba a dignarse a dirigirle la palabra a ese estúpido._

_- Es Sai y está aquí para ayudarnos, él hizo creer a Danzou que me había matado y me sirvió como enlace con Shikamaru durante este tiempo. – explicó el jounin._

_- Han atacado a Sakura y se la han llevado a Konoha, han sido ANBU y él formaba parte de ellos – repuso Sasuke sin variar su expresión amenazante._

_- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ella? – acusó Sai – he perdido la cuenta de las veces que Sakura ha llorado por tu culpa. Tú eres el que más la ha hecho sufrir. Cuando la capturamos yo no pude ayudarla para no descubrir mi tapadera, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?_

_El Sharingan coloreó los ojos del Uchiha, que apretó los puños sin moverse de su lugar. Las palabras de ese idiota habían sido como un puñetazo. Tenía razón, era su responsabilidad, él debería haberla protegido pero una vez más se había dejado arrebatar lo que amaba._

_- Sai, ya basta – intervino Naruto mirando al ANBU con seriedad._

_Kakashi le dirigió en silencio una mirada evaluadora a Sasuke. ¿Qué se había perdido en el tiempo que había estado "muerto"? parece ser que muchas cosas._

_- Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura, Sai cuéntanos lo que sepas – pidió el rubio._

_- Hacía días que mi escuadrón estaba rastreando esta zona buscando alguna pista sobre vuestro paradero – comenzó el muchacho – Danzou le dio máxima prioridad a encontraros, está obsesionado, odia a los Uchiha, desea acabar con el Kyuubi y en cuanto a Sakura… con ella pretende dar un escarmiento ejemplar, se atrevió a desafiarle en sus propias narices. Cuando notamos su chakra me fue imposible desviar la atención de los demás, así que me vi obligado a capturarla._

_Suigetsu bufó._

_- Podrías haberlo intentado mejor – le acusó el peliceleste – o haberla dejado escapar._

_Sai le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva._

_- ¿En tu mundo una chica indefensa escapa de siete ANBU con bloqueadores? – preguntó tranquilamente._

_- Sakura no era una chica indefensa – intervino Juugo._

_- No "es" – corrigió Sasuke con un gruñido. No quería que hablaran de Sakura en tiempo pasado, ella seguía viva, tenía que estar bien._

_- Sasuke… estoy segura de que ella está bien – dijo tímidamente Karin._

_El Uchiha desvió la vista incómodo._

_- Seguramente la estarán interrogando, esas eran nuestras órdenes, sacarle información sobre el paradero de Naruto y también de Uchiha Sasuke. Ella no nos dijo nada, aunque en Konoha…_

_- La torturarán – musitó Kakashi._

_- Cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla es hombre muerto – bufó Sasuke con ira._

_- Ya sabemos que venganza es tu segundo nombre, Uchiha – dijo Sai – pero si no te importa preferiría llegar antes de que le ocurra nada, por ya sabes, evitar la masacre._

_- ¿Por qué seguimos escuchando a este tío? – preguntó Suigetsu exasperado._

_- Por qué soy vuestra mejor oportunidad para llegar hasta Sakura y seguir con vida – contestó el ANBU sonriente. _

_Palabras, todo el rato palabras, Sasuke se estaba impacientando, por algo no le gustaba hablar, se perdía un tiempo esencial en estúpidas explicaciones. Y mientras tanto quien sabe lo que le estaría pasando a Sakura. La ira burbujeó en sus venas haciendo cosquillas en su piel, si había creído que no podía odiar más a Danzou se había equivocado._

_- Naruto y yo vamos a Konoha – informó Sasuke cansado de no hacer nada – si tienes algún plan puedes ir explicándolo por el camino – espetó frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose a Kakashi._

_El rubio lo miró sorprendido, había dicho Naruto y yo, hace unas semanas le habría resultado impensable que Sasuke incluyera a alguien en sus planes a parte de sí mismo. Una sensación de orgullo prendió dentro de él y sonrió de lado acercándose hasta colocarse al lado de su amigo para apoyar sus palabras._

_Taka había supuesto que cuando el Uchiha dijo "yo" se refería también a ellos, así que se preparó para partir._

_Kakashi asintió haciendo una señal a Sai con la cabeza y todos se pusieron en marcha saltando de rama en rama._

_- Cuando lleguemos a Konoha – comenzó Kakashi – Sai entrará manteniendo su tapadera y avisará a Shikamaru para que se las apañe para hacernos entrar sin que nadie lo note, mientras tanto, él se encargará de averiguar dónde tienen a Sakura y de paso localizar al origen del jutsu de Danzou._

_- Hay mucho secretismo en torno a la fuente del jutsu – intervino Sai – sólo unos pocos lo conocen, se les llama guardianes, ni siquiera yo sé quien es o dónde está, pero estoy seguro de que se encuentra en alguna parte de los calabozos._

_- Fin del Flash Back -_

Y tal y como él había supuesto, la fuente del jutsu estaba en los calabozos pensó el ANBU mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la 121. Seguramente estaría vigilada y dudaba que esta vez fueran a dejarle pasar así como así.

Hasta ahora nadie le había impedido ir a dónde quisiera, esa era una de las cosas buenas de Raíz, nadie preguntaba nada, no era necesario, todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer y nadie se salía de las reglas, por lo tanto suponían que cada uno estaba dónde debía en cada momento. Cuando Sai había ordenado a su escuadrón que se marcharan sin él, ellos lo habían aceptado sin dudar, además él se había encargado de decir que iba a buscar algo para Danzou aunque realmente no habría necesitado ninguna excusa.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tenía permiso para estar en ese lugar por lo tanto no sería tan fácil, tendría que neutralizar a los guardianes. Ni siquiera lo pensó, le habían enseñado a ser práctico y a solucionar las situaciones rápidamente sin dudar, cómo ninja era letal, no por nada había eliminado a muchos enemigos de Konoha para Danzou antes de conocer al equipo siete.

El cuello del primer guardián crujió desagradablemente cuando Sai se lo partió con un firme movimiento, el cuerpo cayó en silencio permitiéndole deslizarse entre las sombras sin ser detectado. Deshabilitó un par de genjutsus, se sabía perfectamente los trucos de los ANBU. Sus serpientes de tinta se encargaron de otros dos que se apostaban en la entrada del pasillo, y después lanzó una bomba de humo para neutralizar a los que estaban apostados en la puerta. Todo limpio y sin perder tiempo. Eficiente era una buena palabra para definirle.

Ahora tenía vía libre para llegar hasta la fuente. Sasuke había dicho que era un animal o algún tipo de invocación, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa.

¿De dónde habría sacado Danzou eso?

* * *

_Hola! _

_Bueno como ya he dicho antes, me tenéis emocionada con vuestros reviews jeje me alegro de que el capitulo anterior os gustara tanto, también es mi preferido ;p_

_Este no ha tenido tanta tensión, ha sido como más emotivo con el reencuentro de Kakashi-sensei, no podía matarle no, no, no. Lo de Sai, algunas ya lo pensabais, otras deseabais que fuera malo y Sasuke lo destripara jaja, bueno, aun no descarto que nuestro Uchiha le de algún mamporro._

_Ya sabemos lo que significa la canción de Sakura, es como una vieja canción de Konoha que cuenta la leyenda de un monstruo que quita el chakra, al parecer la leyenda es cierta y Danzou se aprovecho de ello para desarrollar su jutsu._

_Otra vez, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, en el último os superasteis, agradezco mucho a la gente que se animó a comentar y por supuesto a los que lo hacen normalmente. Vuestros ánimos me hacen pensar que algún día tal vez podría escribir algo en serio, sería un hermoso sueño jaja_

_Ah, una nota para Hikari-chan, me dejó su correo pero no pude verlo ya que si no lo dejas con espacios la página lo borra automáticamente ;)_

_Besos Ela_


	27. Sacrificio necesario

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 27. Sacrificio necesario

La multitud cada vez estaba más enfervorecida, gritaban furiosamente contra Danzou y sus subordinados. Parecía que lo que Sakura había dicho sobre que Konoha era una bomba que sólo necesitaba una chispa para explotar era cierto.

Sin embargo, una muchedumbre de aldeanos no tenía nada que hacer por mucho ruido que hiciera, cuando los ANBU decidieran atacar los barrerían como las hojas en otoño.

- Debemos poner a salvo a la gente y comenzar a organizarnos – dijo Kakashi que parecía haber tomado el mando de la situación.

- Los ANBU controlan los refugios y las salidas – informó Shikamaru.

- Necesitamos más ninjas, la mayoría de los nuestros están en el calabozo o en el hospital – comentó Neji con seriedad.

- Sakura, ¿podrás luchar? – preguntó Chouji mirándola, necesitaban todos los efectivos posibles.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Seguro – contestó la pelirrosa con un poco de burla en su voz desgastada – sólo dame un minuto – cerró los ojos con cansancio.

Con el chakra bloqueado difícilmente podría tenerse en pie, y mucho menos curarse para poder luchar. Le habían dado agua y eso la había despejado un poco, si tan sólo tuviera chakra podría hacer algo útil para ayudar.

- Teme, ¿no piensas soltarla? – preguntó Naruto en un murmullo al Uchiha al ver que seguía cargando a Sakura en brazos sin ninguna intención de variar ese hecho.

- Hmp.

- Creo que a estas alturas, a todos nos ha quedado claro que no – intervino la suave voz de Suigetsu acercándose junto a los demás.

Sasuke desvió la mirada pretendiendo que la conversación no iba con él, como siempre. Por supuesto que no iba a soltarla, después de casi haberla perdido no pensaba dejarla ni un instante, además estaba herida, no quería pensar en lo que le habían hecho para no perder los estribos.

La sensación de ahogo que había sentido al verla amarrada y tendida en el suelo, con los ojos vendados y temblando, ni siquiera se atrevía a describirlo. Así que no, hasta que sus pulmones no recobraran su normal funcionamiento no iba a soltarla y le daba igual que todos le miraran como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Kakashi carraspeó liberando un poco a Sasuke, que todavía se negaba a mirar a nadie, del incómodo momento.

- Bueno, lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar un lugar para refugiar a los civiles. No podemos luchar con ellos por aquí, y enfrentarlos a los ANBU sería como intentar derribar un muro tirándole almohadas.

- Tal vez en el hospital… - propuso Ino.

- Demasiado céntrico – negó Shikamaru – además, por el momento está bajo el control de Danzou.

Era un problema, necesitaban un lugar alejado de la batalla para poder refugiar a toda la gente y poder luchar libremente, sin embargo todos los lugares de refugio en la villa estaban controlados por Danzou, al cual seguramente le preocupaba bien poco cuantos civiles cayeran, seguramente lo consideraba un sacrificio necesario, igual que todo lo demás, y por si fuera poco aquella gente se había atrevido a levantarse en su contra, lo más probable es que los mandara ejecutar si tuviera la oportunidad.

- El barrio Uchiha está a las afueras – dijo de pronto la voz de Sasuke. Era la primera vez que hablaba y le había costado decidirse a hacerlo –… recuerdo que la mayoría casas tenían sótanos amplios.

- ¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? – preguntó Kakashi, obviamente no le estaba preguntando por los sótanos de las casas, sino sobre si había pensado bien si quería que la gente se refugiara en el antiguo barrio de su familia, al fin y al cabo, ese lugar debía significar algo para él.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, era una de las cosas que menos soportaba de Konoha, tener que repetir las cosas. Se había ofrecido ¿no? Eso debería bastar, no eran necesarias preguntas estúpidas sobre si estaba seguro de que quería permitir que un montón de aldeanos se refugiara en las casas donde su familia había vivido y él había sido feliz, donde tenía sus mejores y peores recuerdos de Itachi. Claro que estaba seguro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Hmp. No hay nada allí que me interese – contestó el pelinegro. Ya no, eran solo casas, el recuerdo de su hermano y su familia no estaba en ese lugar, sino acompañándole a él. Así que si podía servir para quitar de en medio a los aldeanos y permitirles luchar con comodidad, por él estaba bien.

Sintió que Sakura se movía para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz desde su posición y susurrarle al oído.

- Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke – sólo él pudo escucharlo – estoy orgullosa de ti.

El Uchiha la apretó levemente contra sí, ese fue el único signo de haber oído sus palabras. Él no era muy propenso a mostrar afecto en público, pero Sakura siempre captaba lo que quería decir sin que tuviera que decirlo realmente.

- ¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda a Suna? – preguntó Ino mirando a Shikamaru, era bien sabido por todos que él tenía "buenas relaciones" con la aldea vecina.

Sin embargo fue Kakashi quien contestó.

- Ya pensé sobre eso, el Kazekage está informado de la situación pero no podemos involucrar a otra aldea en los asuntos de Konoha. Esto es algo que debemos resolver aquí, piénsalo, el Hokage es la autoridad legal de la aldea, si otra villa ninja lo desafía podría significar una guerra. Si algún ninja de Suna pisa el territorio de la Hoja sin permiso del Hokage sería considerado como una invasión, violaría el tratado de los países… las cosas de Konoha debe arreglarlas Konoha.

Todos asintieron aceptando el razonamiento de Kakashi, él tenía razón, si no eran cuidadosos esto podía acabar en una guerra.

- Bien, seguiremos el plan de la aldea para ataques, igual que cuando Akatsuki nos invadió, los ninjas de menor rango que guíen a niños y civiles hasta el barrio Uchiha… supongo que no tendrás algo como llaves ¿no Sasuke? Las casas estarán cerradas.

- Simplemente patea la puerta Kakashi – gruñó Sasuke quien no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del asunto, además estaba seguro de que las puertas estarían abiertas, en el barrio Uchiha no solían cerrarlas ¿quién iba a querer entrar a robar estando los mejores ninja de la villa dentro? Recordaba que cuando jugaba con Itachi solía colarse en la casa de sus tíos, su tía le daba caramelos de café… la puerta siempre estaba abierta.

- Bien, Chouji, reúne a los genin y comenzad la evacuación, Ino, busca un lugar que podamos usar como hospital mientras el verdadero no esté disponible, Shikamaru, piensa en una estrategia – Kakashi se volvió hacia el equipo siete y Taka – vosotros quedaos aquí por el momento, Sakura, nos vendría bien tu cabeza para que ayudaras a Shikamaru con el plan, memorizaste mucha información sobre los ANBU.

- Mi cabeza va unida al resto de mi cuerpo que en este momento tiene el chakra justo para seguir consciente – replicó la pelirrosa – prueba dentro de un rato cuando Sai se haya cargado a ese bicho y yo vuelva a tener fuerza ¿eso es un plan, no?

- No mientas, lo que te ocurre es que no quieres bajar de ahí, princesa – inquirió Suigetsu con sorna señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza.

- Estúpido – oyeron murmurar a Sakura acomodándose en su lugar.

*/*/*/*/*

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación 121, Sai se quedó sin habla. Ante él se encontraba la criatura de la que Sasuke le había hablado, no tenía ni idea de cómo Danzou podía haber capturado algo como eso y mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo.

Ocupando la mayor parte del espacio había una bestia enorme, se parecía a un lagarto gigante cubierto de pelo marrón, como un cruce entre reptil y león, unas majestuosas alas de plumas negras salían de su espalda. Desde su posición no podía verle los ojos, pero sí la doble hilera de afilados dientes que tenía en la boca.

El animal gruñó cuando Sai se acercó con cautela, y al observarlo mejor, un gran sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de él. Unas gruesas cadenas se extendían capturando a la bestia que apenas podía moverse, toda la orgullosa fiereza que debía imponer se transformaba en lástima al verlo atrapado tan miserablemente.

Unas pesadas argollas rodeaban sus zarpas y las cadenas encarcelaban sus alas manteniéndolo tumbado, incapaz de levantar apenas la cabeza del suelo. Al recorrerlo con la vista con más detalle, notó que insertados a lo largo del lomo tenía clavados una especie de grandes tubos de gotero por los que subía una luz azul oscuro… chakra.

Era simplemente horrible contemplarlo, aquel era un animal orgulloso y salvaje, y lo habían sometido de una manera cruel sólo para obtener su chakra con poder bloqueante.

La bestia enseñó los dientes y sacó una lengua de reptil mientras gruñía. Más que un gruñido era un lamento, podía percibir el miedo que la criatura exudaba por cada poro, seguramente sufría. Otra víctima más de la locura de un hombre… una víctima que sin saberlo había condenado a toda una aldea.

En ese momento vio sus ojos, con la pupila rasgada y color verde oscuro, enrojecidos, pero lo que más le impactó es que parecían suplicantes, como si supieran la razón que había llevado al muchacho hasta ese lugar y le incitara a cumplirlo cuanto antes.

El ANBU se acercó arrodillándose junto a su cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Apoyó una mano entre ellos acariciándole tranquilizador mientras con la otra sacaba un kunai.

Durante el tiempo en el que había sido agente doble fingiendo estar con Danzou, había tenido que endurecer su corazón mucho más de lo que pensó. Había necesitado mantenerse impasible frente a la tortura y el asesinato, sin descubrirse, haciendo como que aprobaba cada acción del Hokage, sin mostrar ni una sola expresión de compasión o de nada, frío, imperturbable, letal. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado si era una actuación o realmente se había creído tanto su máscara que había pasado a formar parte de él. Había tenido que capturar y ver sufrir a muchos de sus amigos sin pestañear ni vacilar, era necesario, sin embargo, poco a poco se sentía morir enterrado en hielo.

Miró por última vez a los ojos de aquella criatura que suplicaba para que acabara con su sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que jamás habría padecido si alguien no hubiera decidido que era un sacrificio necesario para conseguir un bien mayor.

La bestia cerró los ojos.

- …Perdóname – se encontró diciendo con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Con un firme movimiento bajó el kunai sobre el cuello del animal para producirle una muerte rápida e indolora, era lo único que podía hacer.

Un rugido se escapó de la boca de la criatura y durante unos segundos, su respiración se hizo pesada hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se relajó.

Sai notó que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños en torno al pelo del animal y al levantar la cabeza vio su propio reflejo en la argolla que rodeaba el cuello de la bestia. Su expresión era de angustia y sus ojos, hace tiempo que no veía una emoción tan clara brillando en ellos, se sorprendió al notar como una lenta y silenciosa lágrima caía por su rostro, apretó los dientes para ahogar un lamento de furia.

La situación le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, ese animal había sido sólo una herramienta, encerrado sin entender la razón, privado de su libertad, obligado a colaborar con algo que ni siquiera podía comprender… no podía evitar acordarse de sí mismo en sus primeros tiempos con Raíz antes de encontrar a Naruto y Sakura, antes de tener nombre y una conciencia, antes de existir.

Frunció el ceño. _Nunca más_.

*/*/*/*/*

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con fuerza repentinamente y una sonrisa salvaje se dibujó en sus labios.

- Lo ha conseguido – dijo captando la atención de todos que se volvieron a mirarla interrogantes.

Karin ensanchó los ojos sorprendida cuando notó el gran pulso de chakra que se extendió por la aldea encendiendo fuertemente algunas de las "lucecitas" casi apagadas, pertenecientes a personas que ella captaba, hasta hacerlas crecer como una hoguera. Uno de esos casos era el de Sakura cuyo chakra había sentido aumentar de manera repentina.

Una luz verde comenzó a iluminar las muñecas y la espalda de la pelirrosa, curando cada una de sus heridas con su jutsu médico de regeneración ante la atenta y levemente sorprendida mirada de Sasuke. Con lentitud, permitió que bajara al suelo y se sostuviera por sí misma.

Sin perder la sonrisa, con un rápido movimiento, Sakura se puso su camisa rosa de nuevo y se ajustó con fuerza la banda ninja que Ino había recuperado para ella. Se sentía llena de energía en contraste con lo magullada y débil que había estado hasta hacía escasamente un minuto, seguramente tendría que ver con la liberación de su chakra tan repentinamente.

- Bienvenida, Haruno – dijo Neji – ya era hora.

- No hace falta que seas tan amable, Hyuuga – bromeó la pelirrosa sonriendo de lado.

Suigetsu no podía apartar su vista de la cara de Sasuke. Este podía parecer impasible e incluso aburrido mirando al Hyuuga, pero él sabía que por dentro estaba imaginando mil formas crueles de asesinato por sólo haberse atrevido a mirar a la chica.

Con intención de provocar al Uchiha, Suigetsu abrió la boca, afortunadamente para él algo lo interrumpió.

Desde donde se encontraban podían ver los últimos pisos del hospital, y en ese momento todos los ojos estaban fijos en una de las ventanas de la penúltima planta por la que habían salido despedidos un par de ANBU rompiendo la ventana en su caída.

- Tsunade-shisou siempre tiene muy mal despertar – rió Sakura.

- ¡¿La vieja ha despertado? – preguntó Naruto emocionado.

- ¿Acaso conoces a alguien más capaz de lanzar a la gente por la ventana? – preguntó la pelirrosa sarcásticamente.

- ¡Genial, dattebayo!

*/*/*/*/*

Cómo cada día, Shizune estaba en el hospital. En los últimos tiempos apenas salía de allí, se pasaba los días junto a la cama de su maestra Tsunade cuidándola, esperando inútilmente algún signo que le indicara que podía despertar, y un día tras otro era lo mismo, rutina y decepción.

No quería salir y pasear por la aldea para ver el dolor y el sufrimiento, no quería ver la rendición de su propio rostro reflejada en los escaparates de las tiendas, ni leerla en los rostros de sus compañeros al cruzárselos en la calle, por eso seguía allí junto a la cama, aunque a estas alturas ya había perdido la esperanza.

Estaba de espaldas a la ventana y esa mañana, su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de angustia regado de lágrimas, porque hoy era el día en el que Sakura iba a morir, el Hokage lo había comunicado a primera hora. Y sin embargo, ella había acudido allí como todas las mañanas, al único sitio en el que se sentía a salvo, como una cobarde. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por la ventana, seguramente a estas alturas la sentencia ya se habría cumplido.

Un sollozo quedo se escapó de sus labios apretados, desde que Sakura se convirtió en alumna de Tsunade habían compartido muchas horas juntas hasta llegar a ser amigas, la pelirrosa se parecía muchísimo a su maestra, tenía ese carácter especial, imposible de someter, podía desanimarse pero jamás lograba ocultar ese brillo de furia en sus ojos. Al igual que la Quinta Hokage, Sakura no estaba hecha para vivir de rodillas por eso la habían matado.

…Y ella no había hecho nada…

Respiró hondo y se limpió los ojos intentando calmarse, en ese momento, un ruido de jaleo llegó a sus oídos desde la calle y extrañada se acercó lentamente a la ventana intentando averiguar qué sucedía.

A sus espaldas, los ojos ámbar de la última Sannin se abrieron de pronto de par en par.

- ¡Shizune! – llamó la rubia incorporándose y mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

La morena se volvió lentamente sin poder creerse lo que veía, Tsunade había despertado, y no sólo eso, por su aspecto no parecía una persona que había pasado meses en coma, su mirada con el mismo brillo centelleante de siempre la observaba sin ningún signo de cansancio.

- … ¡Tsunade-sama! – exclamó la kunoichi emocionada lanzándose a abrazarla.

La rubia se sorprendió ante este gesto pero relajó su expresión al notar la sincera alegría y preocupación de su ayudante, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- Cuéntame – pidió la Quinta cuando se separaron - ¿Qué ha pasado con mi aldea?...Pain…

Shizune se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y tristeza.

- Llevas en coma meses, en ese tiempo después de que Naruto acabara con Pain nombraron Hokage a Danzou – la rubia frunció el ceño con furia – no puedes hacerte una idea de lo horrible que ha sido, sus ANBU de Raíz sometieron a la aldea para que nadie pudiera decir ni una palabra en su contra, algunos de nuestros ninjas fieles están encerrados en los calabozos… otros cayeron.

- Tsk – la rubia apretó los dientes.

- Naruto fue condenado a muerte por ser un jinchuuriki – dijo ante la asustada mirada de su maestra – Sakura consiguió salvarlo y huir con él.

Un suspiro de alivio y una leve sonrisa se dibujaron en el rostro de Tsunade. Sin duda había sido una buena maestra tanto como la pelirrosa una buena alumna. Al final, aquella niña insegura había encontrado la fuerza necesaria para proteger a los que quería por sí misma.

- Hay algo más… - prosiguió Shizune con voz temblorosa e insegura - … Sakura… ella fue capturada… la trajeron ayer…

Tsunade se había levantado y miraba por la ventana, ella misma se maravillaba de encontrarse tan llena de energía después de tantos días inconsciente, contradecía todos sus estudios médicos.

- Tsunade-sama, su ejecución estaba fijada para esta misma mañana… hace una hora – finalizó entre lágrimas.

Vio cómo la antigua Hokage apretaba los puños y erguía su postura, de pronto se quedó inmóvil, mirando algo por la ventana. Y entonces Tsunade sonrió.

- Parece que lo han pospuesto – dijo alegremente la rubia señalando a través del cristal la mota rosada que se veía en la plaza, no podía ser otra que Sakura y a su lado resaltaba el pelo amarillo de Naruto, incluso creía distinguir a Kakashi.

Shizune se abalanzó hacia la ventana con una sonrisa incrédula.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de terminar con todo esto – proclamó Tsunade con decisión en su mirada.

En dos zancadas cruzó la habitación abriendo la puerta con tal fuerza que la desencajó de sus goznes, los dos ninjas de Raíz que guardaban la entrada ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ponerse en posición de combate cuando la rubia los agarró con fuerza lanzándolos contra la ventana que atravesaron cayendo abajo.

- ¡Largo de mi hospital, escoria!

*/*/*/*/*

Danzou bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras para descender hasta los calabozos, todo el mundo sabía que podía moverse con mucha rapidez a pesar del bastón. En esos momentos su prisa estaba justificada, hacía unos minutos le habían informado acerca de la rebelión iniciada en la ejecución de Haruno y cómo Uzumaki y Uchiha habían llegado a la aldea.

Frunció el ceño, había sabido desde el principio que esos tres le traerían problemas. No eran más que elementos indeseables que sembraban el desorden y la insurrección entre sus filas, no podían entender su visión de Konoha, jamás compartirían el deseo de convertir la villa en la mejor potencia ninja de modo que nadie se atreviera a atacarles y la destrucción que produjo Akatsuki no se repita. Para ello hacían falta sacrificios, a él también le dolía pero era su misión.

Ser líder no es fácil, ni es un trabajo para débiles de corazón, por ese motivo existían los códigos ninja que apartaban los sentimientos. Justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Al girar en una esquina se encontró con los cuerpos inconscientes de dos de sus ANBU guardianes, así que era cierto que habían conseguido llegar hasta "la fuente". Torció la boca con desagrado conteniendo una maldición. Apresuró el paso al divisar a alguien al fondo del pasillo.

- Sai – llamó el Hokage al encontrarse frente a frente con su subordinado – han abatido a los guardianes, ¿has visto algo por ahí?

- Nada, Hokage-sama – contestó el ninja con voz neutra – escuché ruidos y acudí para ver que ocurría, pero ya no hay rastro del atacante.

Danzou puso una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

- Todos debemos hacer sacrificios – murmuró alzando lentamente la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho que reflejaban la luz parpadeante de las antorchas – siempre has sido como un hijo para mí.

Los ojos de Sai se ensancharon con sorpresa y temblorosamente bajó la vista hacia su estómago de dónde sobresalía la empuñadura del bastón del Hokage, el cual le atravesaba de parte a parte. Danzou retiró el arma manchada de sangre y el muchacho se tambaleó hacia atrás tocando su estómago con una mueca de dolor hasta dar con su espalda en la pared desde la cual se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo dejando una gran mancha roja en el muro.

- Siempre te quise igual que a un hijo – dijo el Hokage con cierta amargura – yo te creé, te hice perfecto, el perfecto ninja sin debilidades, fuerte, imperturbable. Lo tenías todo, te lo di todo y tú me traicionaste.

- … Me lo… diste todo – murmuró Sai con voz gorjeante - … pero me… quitaste lo… único que deseaba… una vida… poder sentir, existir… vivir.

Lentamente, el pelinegro fue perdiendo la consciencia. Danzou se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el flequillo de la cara, si no fuera él casi podía decirse que había ternura en su gesto, siguió acariciando amorosamente el pelo del muchacho hasta que su respiración se hizo más débil.

- Los sacrificios son necesarios… - la voz se le quebró y apretó los labios con fuerza.

Se levantó bruscamente dirigiéndose a la salida sin mirar hacia atrás, la expresión de su rostro volvía a ser insondable.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, ¿habéis escuchado alguna vez esa frase que dice "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede cumplir"? Hace un par de capítulos la mayoría me pedía la cabeza de Sai… ahora me siento como un genio malvado de esos que conceden deseos trampa jeje. ¿El monstruo era lo que esperabais?_

_Ahora mismo Konoha es como una olla a presión y más después de que el chakra volviera a la gente que tenían "bloqueada", supongo que se les altera la adrenalina jaja de estar moribundos sin fuerzas que de pronto sientas un chute de chakra enorme…_

_Ah, ¿os habíais olvidado de Tsunade-obaachan? Jaja_

_Sobre Sasuke y Sakura, sinceramente no me imagino al Uchiha besándola o mostrando demasiado afecto delante de todos, por mucho que haya cambiado un poco hasta aceptar lazos y sentimientos sigue siendo Sasuke y además están en las puertas de una batalla importante no pueden estar besuqueándose en un rincón mientras los demás trazan el plan._

_¿Qué opináis de Danzou? Es un viejo loco, lo sé, pero… realmente él está muy convencido de lo que hace, piensa que es su deber e incluso se sacrifica él mismo para ello, al fin y al cabo, Sai era un hijo para él. No es el villano que disfruta con su propia maldad, simplemente creo que es un personaje que encarna la frase "el fin justifica los medios"._

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por cada review que me escribís, lo aprecio mucho._

_Besos Ela. _


	28. Voluntad de fuego

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 28. Voluntad de fuego

Kakashi miró aliviado hacia la ventana rota del hospital, era un alivio para él que la Hokage hubiera despertado. En realidad, el peso del liderazgo no le gustaba nada, lo había aceptado porque sabía que era su deber hacerse cargo pero en realidad, ser Hokage era una cagada. No sabía por qué Naruto tenía tantas ganas de serlo.

- Las presencias de chakra van subiendo por momentos – dijo Karin con cara de no poder creérselo. Muchos chakras se habían encendido como hogueras en segundos, era increíble.

- Las personas a las que habían bloqueado lo estarán recuperando igual que Sakura – dijo Shikamaru – supongo que al eliminar la fuente los efectos se dispersan. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.

- El perro… ¡Kiba! – exclamó de pronto la pelirrosa – él estaba en prisión, y también muchos otros, seguramente ellos también se habrán recuperado.

- Tienes razón – dijo Kakashi – cuantos más seamos mejor. Los clanes se están reuniendo preparándose para la batalla, debemos organizarnos. ¿Sakura crees que podrás ir y liberar a los detenidos?

La pelirrosa asintió solemnemente.

Sasuke esperó a que alguien dijera algo como "no vas a ir sola" o de ese estilo, pero asombrosamente todos parecían conformes. El dobe de Naruto parecía concentrado en otra cosa y ni siquiera había reaccionado al oírlo, ¿es que acaso no pensaba decir nada? Incluso habría estado agradecido si Hyuuga se hubiera opuesto, pero no, estaba hablando como un estúpido con el líder de su clan de bobos. ¿Acaso tendría que decirlo él?

- Voy contigo – murmuró el pelinegro cuando ella le miró.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y se acercó más a él.

- No, tú debes quedarte – dijo ella con voz dulce – recuerda que has venido a matar a Danzou.

- En realidad he venido a buscarte a ti – contestó en un grave susurro.

- Lo sé – sonrió la pelirrosa.

- Suigetsu – llamó Sasuke en tono más alto sin despegar sus ojos de los de Sakura, sabía que él comprendería a la perfección.

- Oh, está bien – se quejó el espadachín andando unos pasos – esperaba poder escaquearme de lo de liberar, ya tengo demasiada práctica, primero los calabozos de Orochimaru y ahora esto, preparaos cárceles del mundo ha llegado Suigetsu el libertador… al final es lo que dirán de mí. Quedaría mejor Suigestsu el poderoso o el invencible, el mejor espadachín de las cinco naciones, pero no, por vuestra culpa seré recordado como Suigetsu el abre puertas. Cruel destino.

- ¡Kami-sama! No conozco a nadie a quien le guste más el sonido de su propia voz – exclamó Karin exasperada.

- No te extrañes tanto, sé que a ti también te encanta mi aterciopelada y melodiosa voz – se burló guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura rió levemente de las ocurrencias de Suigetsu y prestó atención de nuevo a Sasuke.

- Ten cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo.

La pelirrosa dio un paso atrás para marcharse cuando pareció pensarlo mejor y acercándose de nuevo se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído.

- Te amo – acto seguido depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y se alejó trotando y riendo ligeramente, dejando tras ella a un sorprendido Sasuke.

Tras unos instantes de confusión, el Uchiha esbozó una media sonrisa de suficiencia y se volvió ligeramente en la dirección por la que ella se alejaba.

- Eres realmente una molestia.

Sakura sólo sonrió sin girarse, después de tanto tiempo, la palabra molestia en los labios de Sasuke había perdido su significado literal.

- Bueno, preciosa ¿crees estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar rápido corriendo? – comentó Suigetsu para molestarla.

- En realidad, la pregunta debería ser ¿podrás seguirme? – retó la pelirrosa subiendo de un salto al tejado más próximo y emprendiendo el camino.

El ninja de Taka soltó una carcajada y salió tras ella.

Juugo suspiró con resignación y rodó los ojos.

- Los acompañaré – masculló saliendo tras ellos para tranquilidad de Sasuke.

Karin avanzó un paso indecisa, como si no supiera si debía seguir a Juugo o quedarse. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran su grupo.

- Karin – llamó Tenten y ella se dio la vuelta extrañada - ¿te llamas Karin verdad?

- Sí – contestó la pelirroja mirando a la chica castaña.

- Yo soy Tenten – se presentó la kunoichi – ¿tu habilidad es sentir chakra, cierto? Tal vez podrías ayudar a Shikamaru dándole las posiciones del enemigo y avisándonos cuando vaya a atacar.

- Claro – accedió Karin.

Kakashi observaba a Sasuke que seguía con la vista fija en el lugar por donde se había marchado Sakura.

- Estará bien – comentó situándose a su lado – ella es fuerte, ha crecido mucho.

El Uchiha comprendió entonces por qué nadie se había opuesto a que Sakura fuera a la prisión para liberar a los demás ella sola. Ellos confiaban en la pelirrosa, reconocían su valía como kunoichi capaz de realizar misiones por sí misma sin tener que contar con la protección de sus compañeros de equipo como antaño. La trataban como una digna ninja de Konoha con el mismo derecho que cualquiera a enfrentarse a todo por lo que creía justo, por su aldea y sus seres queridos.

- Lo sé – contestó Sasuke seriamente, ella se lo había estado demostrando desde el primer día en el que la encontró. Aun así, no podía dejar de añorar los días en los que él podía interponerse entre ella y los enemigos saltando frente a la pelirrosa para protegerla con un "Sakura quédate detrás de mí" o las veces que la cargaba saltando hasta un lugar seguro para ponerla a salvo. Ahora dudaba que ella le permitiera hacer algo así, pensó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! Deja de ser un marginado y ven aquí – gritó Naruto haciéndole señas con la mano a su amigo para que se acercara.

- Usuratonkachi – siseó el Uchiha rodando los ojos con paciencia y caminando hacia los demás.

El sensei del equipo siete siguió pensativo, cuando Sai le dijo que había encontrado a Naruto y que debían ir a por él para salvar a Sakura nunca había esperado encontrarlo junto a Sasuke. Había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de que a pesar de todo, el Uchiha no se había desentendido de sus compañeros.

_¿Al final lo consiguieron, eh Sasuke? _Pensó observando la habitual discusión en la que estaban ahora enzarzados los dos compañeros. Siempre había admirado la fe de Naruto en Sasuke, el insistía en decir que no estaba perdido y finalmente había demostrado tener razón, interiormente lo había dudado muchas ocasiones, pero ahí estaba. Las ganas de sonreír con nostalgia se apoderaban de él. El ver a su antiguo alumno de nuevo entre ellos, con las mismas expresiones que recordaba, siempre compitiendo con Naruto, al que por cierto era imposible borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a pesar de que la situación era bastante seria, jamás habría pensado que volvería a ser todo como antes.

Y Sakura, cuando Kakashi había notado la ira y preocupación en la voz de Sasuke no se lo había creído, al final la pequeña Sakura había conseguido lo que nadie pudo, lograr tocar el corazón del Uchiha, quien lo diría.

Sería una dura batalla, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el jounin se sentía optimista.

*/*/*/*/*

Danzou se apresuraba a volver a su despacho por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, sus altos mandos de ANBU Raíz estarían esperándole allí para recibir las órdenes y así aplacar esta estúpida rebelión. Aunque puede que ya no fuera tan estúpida, después de todo ya no poseían la ventaja del jutsu secreto. Había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar a ese monstruo y en cuanto dio con una forma para usar su chakra, sólo había tenido que esperar al momento adecuado, le había resultado muy útil.

El Hokage no había necesitado entrar en la celda 121 para saber que el monstruo estaba muerto, Sai se había encargado de ello, todavía tenía el gusto amargo de su traición en la boca. No podía permitir pasar por alto algo así, aunque se tratara de él, había hecho lo correcto se repetía una y otra vez al pensar en el ANBU, él lo dio todo por ese muchacho y a cambio recibió traición… había hecho lo correcto, los sacrificios eran necesarios.

Un sonido de cristales rotos le obligó a mirar por la ventana a tiempo para ver cómo dos de sus ninjas salían despedidos de la penúltima planta del hospital. Danzou ahogó una maldición… _Senju_…

Al final, la princesa había despertado. Seguramente muchos de sus ninjas se habían preguntado por qué la había dejado vivir y simplemente la mantenía inconsciente con el chakra bloqueado, la respuesta era bien sencilla, no era necesario matarla. Tal vez todo el mundo pensaba que él era un monstruo pero no disfrutaba asesinando sin razón, todo lo que hacía tenía un propósito y hasta ahora la princesa Tsunade no suponía ningún impedimento, ¿porqué matarla entonces? Al fin y al cabo ella había sido la alumna del Tercero, la única que quedaba, matarla habría sido como borrar el legado de Sarutobi… y por muy equivocado que el antiguo Hokage hubiera estado en sus decisiones, siempre protegió Konoha, murió haciéndolo.

Las cosas habían cambiado ahora, si tenía que enfrentarse a Tsunade lo haría y no le temblaría la mano al acabar con ella al igual que no le había temblado en sus otras decisiones difíciles… _lo siento Hiruzen, proteger la aldea es más importante que cualquier cosa…_

Danzou entró en su despacho decididamente, dispuesto a ordenar un ataque inminente contra los rebeldes, esta vez no tendría piedad. Ya había sido informado de que Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke estaban entre ellos, siempre había sospechado que el Jinchuuriki estaba en contacto con ese traidor y ahora se había demostrado. Bueno, mejor así, de esta manera podría acabar con todos a la vez.

*/*/*/*/*

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de los calabozos, Juugo ya había alcanzado a Sakura y Suigetsu. Los tres aterrizaron rápidamente frente a ella sorprendiendo a los dos ninjas que vigilaban la entrada. Bastó un par de movimientos de la espada de Suigetsu para dejarlos fuera de combate.

A los pocos segundos de llegar, el primero de ellos estaba inconsciente… o muerto, conociendo a su compañero Sakura no quiso pararse a averiguarlo. En cuanto al otro, el peliceleste lo mantuvo consciente aunque inmovilizado por su arma.

- Mira, mira qué pequeño ratoncillo hemos encontrado aquí – comentó el Taka sonriente – a ver ¿qué podemos hacer contigo?

El ninja tragó audiblemente intentando controlar su respiración. Era bastante joven y no llevaba máscara, sólo una banda identificativa de Konoha.

- Tú no eres de Raíz – comentó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. La pelirrosa estaba calibrando la posibilidad de que fuera o un chuunin muy joven o un genin muy viejo.

- ¡¿Yo? No, creo que cometen un error – explicó nerviosamente el muchacho – a mí me ordenaron vigilar.

Suigetsu puso cara de decepción y Sakura pensó que realmente era un genin viejo, uno que tal vez nunca pasaría de rango.

- Y por lo visto se te da genial – dijo el peliceleste con sarcasmo torciendo la boca.

- ¿Dónde están los ANBU Raíz encargados de este lugar? – preguntó Sakura intimidante.

El chico se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

- Ellos… simplemente se fueron, el Hokage los llamaba para algo, nos ordenaron que vigiláramos la entrada.

- Ya veo – murmuró Sakura – fuera de aquí – dijo tranquilamente.

- Pe…pero nuestras órdenes…

- Danzou ya no da órdenes a Konoha – interrumpió la pelirrosa caminando hacia el interior sin mirarle.

Suigetsu se apresuró a seguirla cargando su preciada espada al hombro y sonriendo con expectación, tal vez liberar no iba a ser tan malo esa vez.

Juugo se quedó rezagado un segundo mirando al desconcertado ninja.

- Los genins están evacuando a los civiles al barrio Uchiha, deberías ir allí con tu compañero, seguro que hay trabajo que hacer – dijo volviéndose para entrar.

El interior estaba pobremente iluminado, tan sólo con la escasa luz que entraba de las estrechas ventanas de la parte superior de la habitación. El recibidor era amplio, con un mostrador lleno de papeles, se notaba que habían salido de allí con prisa porque estaba todo sin recoger. Al fondo unas escaleras descendían hacia las celdas, Sakura ni siquiera recordaba haberlas subido cuando los ANBU la habían sacado de la prisión a rastras y entre los vítores de los presos.

- Nee, Sakura, has estado realmente dramática ahí fuera – rió Suigetsu – "Danzou ya no da órdenes a Konoha", genial. Muy estilo Sasuke, se me ha erizado la piel te lo aseguro. Y ese ninja de la entrada aun tiene que estar meándose encima.

- Hablando de eso, ¿no has matado al otro, verdad? – preguntó la pelirrosa con tono algo preocupado.

El ninja la miró con decepción.

- No, pero acabas de cagar todo el dramatismo – masculló Suigetsu – todos los de Konoha sois iguales, ya sabía yo que tú tampoco me dejarías divertirme un poco. Sólo liberar, luchar por la justicia y la… Navidad. Todo el mundo terminará creyendo que soy un alma caritativa.

- Deja de quejarte – murmuró Juugo.

- Genial, incluso el grandullón me ha perdido el respeto, ¿qué será lo próximo, qué la zanahoria empiece a llamarme "mi amor"? – se lamentó con cara de disgusto.

- Tiempo al tiempo – masculló Sakura distraídamente mientras recorría la pared con la vista como si buscara algo.

- Sí, ocurrirá el mismo día que Sasuke … - se interrumpió con una mueca angustiada - ¡ni siquiera se me ocurre nada! ¡Estoy perdiendo mi don! Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de usar el sarcasmo como Dios manda.

- No seas tan exagerado… Oh, aquí está – dijo de pronto la kunoichi metiendo literalmente la mano en un ladrillo y tirando – es un genjutsu – explicó al notar las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

Hubo un sonido como si se hubiera accionado un interruptor y las luces se encendieron tintineantes.

- Vamos, es por aquí – les señaló Sakura comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

En cuanto llegaron al piso de abajo comenzaron a oír el ruido, gritos furiosos y golpes metálicos, conforme más se acercaban a las celdas, más ensordecedor era.

- ¿Crees que encontraremos algún ninja de Danzou por aquí? – preguntó Juugo con sus sentidos alerta. Ese lugar no le gustaba nada, le ponía nervioso pues le recordaba a los calabozos de Orochimaru dónde había pasado tanto tiempo.

- Al parecer Danzou está congregando a sus fuerzas de combate para atacarnos, así que no creo, además – se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa – no creo que quisieran quedarse aquí mucho más tiempo.

Justo cuando acabó de decir estas palabras vieron ante ellos el origen del ensordecedor ruido. Los ninjas encerrados en las celdas que se extendían a ambos lados del pasillo, gritaban y zarandeaban los barrotes tratando de romperlos para salir de allí.

Al parecer habían tenido razón con eso de que al acabar con la fuente del jutsu de Danzou recobrarían las fuerzas. Sakura avanzó decididamente por el pasillo seguida de los dos Taka, al verlos pasar, los gritos se iban acallando y los ninjas les miraban sorprendidos.

La pelirrosa seguía caminando con decisión, como si buscara algo en concreto. Avanzó con paso seguro hasta detenerse frente a una celda, que según le pareció a Suigetsu, no tenía nada de especial ni se distinguía de las otras en lo más mínimo. Bueno, tal vez en que el muchacho encerrado dentro no gritaba e intentaba escapar como los demás, estaba simplemente sentado hecho un ovillo junto a la pared con la cara entre los brazos y las rodillas y sus puños cerrándose en torno a sus despeinados cabellos castaños en gesto de desesperación.

- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

- …¿Sakura?... – pronunció incrédulamente levantando la cabeza para dejar ver sus enrojecidos ojos de lobo.

La chica sonrió desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

Kiba no podía creerlo, cuando se la habían llevado a rastras de allí había dicho que iban a matarla. Se la habían llevado para ejecutarla, eso era seguro, la desesperación que había teñido la voz de Sakura en esos momentos había sido autentica. Desde entonces una sensación de hundimiento se había apoderado de él, el pesimismo y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada le habían golpeado con fuerza hasta tal punto que ni siquiera se había percatado de que podía usar su chakra de nuevo.

Había escondido la cabeza entre sus brazos lamentándose por la suerte de su compañera. No era que estuviera especialmente unido a ella, pero en una situación así cualquier vínculo se hace más fuerte. Además todos los ninjas de su generación tenían una estrecha relación, tal vez los tiempos que les había tocado vivir, el ataque del Sonido, la marcha de Sasuke, la lucha contra Akatsuki, el ataque de Pain y luego la represión de Danzou, habían hecho que formaran una piña para sostenerse los unos a los otros…

Por eso, al verla no pudo contener una carcajada de pura alegría y se levantó de un salto para lanzarse contra los barrotes.

- Pero, pensaba que tú… - comenzó Kiba confuso.

- Me salvé por poco – sonrió Sakura – y ahora, soy yo la que viene a ayudarte a ti.

La pelirrosa se separó un poco de los barrotes y alzó la voz para que todos pudieran oírla.

- El jutsu de bloqueo de los ANBU ya no existe, Konoha se ha rebelado contra el Hokage y se prepara para luchar por su libertad. Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke han vuelto a la aldea para ayudarnos.

Los gritos de entusiasmo estallaron de nuevo vitoreando sus palabras y muchos volvieron a retomar su tarea de zarandear los barrotes.

- Bien, vamos a abrir esta reja – dijo Sakura en un tono más bajo.

- ¡Los ataques con chakra no funcionan, mi bella flor de cerezo! – exclamó Lee que ya llevaba un rato intentándolo junto a otros ninjas.

Al oír ese apodo, Suigetsu no pudo contener una carcajada que intentó disimular con una tos sin lograr engañar a nadie.

- Apartaos de la puerta – ordenó Juugo con calma y gesto serio.

El espadachín de Taka, que ya conocía la expresión de su compañero, se apresuró a alejar a la pelirrosa de los barrotes.

Juugo alzó un brazo que de un momento a otro pareció cubrirse de piedra al mismo tiempo que unas manchas oscuras se extendían por su cara. Entonces, aferró con fuerza los barrotes de la celda con la mano y estos se doblaron, acto seguido tiró de la puerta de metal arrancando de cuajo toda la reja como si estuviera retirando una cortina en lugar de barras de hierro, de hecho además de los barrotes de la celda de Kiba, el Taka consiguió destrozar también las de los lados.

- Sé que no te conozco, pero ya eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Kiba mirando a Juugo con admiración.

El gigantón sólo sonrió de lado con timidez.

El Inuzuka se giró hacia Sakura que se encontraba junto a un muchacho con una espada que Kiba no había visto nunca.

- Bueno preciosa, cuéntame cómo una damisela se libra de la muerte, se agencia dos poderosos guardaespaldas y viene a salvar a un rufián como yo – comento el muchacho con su habitual tono galante.

La pelirrosa rió pues ya conocía de sobra la actitud que siempre tenía Kiba con cualquier mujer, salvo tal vez Hinata por ser su compañera de equipo.

- Todos están luchando Kiba – le contó emocionada – se han levantado contra el Hokage y sus ANBU. Esta vez lo conseguiremos. Sasuke ha vuelto y matará a Danzou, Kakashi-sensei está vivo, Naruto también está aquí y Sai es de los nuestros.

- ¿Sasuke, eh? – comentó Kiba – pensé que no conseguiríamos que ese idiota volviera. Me debe una muy grande, cuando fuimos a buscarle casi no lo cuento.

Mientras hablaban Suigetsu tenía un ojo puesto en Juugo que seguía con su tarea de destrozar los barrotes de las celdas para liberar a los que estaban dentro.

- Supongo que es demasiado tarde para decirle que le quité las llaves al ninja de la entrada – murmuró el ninja de la espada observando cómo su compañero arrancaba otra tanda de rejas.

Un gigantesco perro blanco se acercó corriendo esquivando a la gente que se congregaba saliendo de sus celdas, hasta saltar encima de Kiba dejándole la cara llena de babas.

- ¡Akamaru! – dijo el chico riendo emocionado – sí, yo también te he echado de menos compañero.

La gente que salía de las celdas ya sin barrotes, se agolpaba en el pasillo, muchos de ellos se abrazaban y gritaban de alegría por estar libres, otros tenían el brillo de la lucha encendido en el fondo de su mirada después de tanta represión. Entre ellos, Sakura pudo ver muchas caras conocidas, la madre de Ino, Yamato, Lee, Iruka-sensei…

- ¡Ninjas de Konoha! – gritó la voz de Anko atrayendo la atención – ¡el tiempo del silencio ha pasado!, ¡demostremos cómo arde nuestra voluntad de fuego!

Un entusiasmado estallido de gritos aclamó las palabras de Anko y la multitud la siguió cuando se dirigió hacia la salida, deseosos de colaborar en la lucha para derrocar a Danzou.

*/*/*/*/*

Karin estaba de pie entre Naruto y Sasuke, sus ojos estaban cerrados por la concentración mientras los ninjas de la Hoja discutían la estrategia a su alrededor.

- El clan Akimichi cubre la zona este – explicó Kakashi – Tsunade-sama defiende el hospital, he enviado refuerzos para ayudarla.

- Creo que el plan inicial de ir a por Danzou primero para dejarles sin líder será lo más efectivo – opinó Shikamaru.

- Eso déjalo de mi cuenta – dijo Sasuke con voz sombría.

En ese momento, Karin abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Ya vienen – informó la pelirroja interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Naruto estaba diciendo, al sentir los chakras de los ANBU Raíz moverse rápidamente hacia ellos.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Ahora ya están todos libres y preparados para luchar, este ha sido un capitulo como para aumentar la tensión pre-batalla jeje en el próximo ya empiezan los palos lo prometo._

_Ha tenido algo de Sasusaku ¿eh? Sé que en estos últimos capítulos no es muy explicito pero es que están en las puertas de una batalla y no da mucho lugar a grandes escenas de ese tipo, sin embargo, habrá más momentos para ellos._

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews ;)_

_Besos Ela._


	29. Obsesión

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 29. Obsesión

_En ese momento, Karin abrió los ojos de golpe._

— _Ya vienen – informó la pelirroja interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Naruto estaba diciendo, al sentir los chakras de los ANBU Raíz moverse rápidamente hacia ellos._

Todos se tensaron visiblemente poniéndose más serios aun.

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó hasta el mango de su katana mientras sus afilados ojos recorrían el entorno preparados para lanzarse contra lo primero con forma de enemigo que se moviera en su ángulo de visión.

Naruto se había callado irguiéndose con una expresión tan seria que podría perfectamente competir con la del Uchiha. Sus habilidades habían crecido enormemente al dominar el modo Sennin, sin embargo, esa no era una técnica para usar a la ligera, de modo que no la usaría si no era necesario. Sasuke era el que debía enfrentarse a Danzou.

— Hinata, Neji – dijo Kakashi.

Al instante ambos Hyuuga activaron su técnica ocular peinando la zona.

— Se dividen – informó la suave voz de Hinata.

— Creo que intentan rodearnos para concentrarnos en el centro de la villa – explicó Neji observando también la situación.

— Tsk. Nos están cortando las posibles retiradas, Danzou está apostando el todo por el todo. Quiere exterminarnos – dijo Shikamaru.

— Nadie va a retirarse – declaró Naruto con calma. No habían llegado tan lejos como para rendirse, ganarían, estaba seguro.

— Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer – dijo Kakashi - ¡Vamos!

Tal y como el jounin había ordenado, cada ninja tomó posiciones, reuniéndose con sus equipos o con sus clanes, en formación para contener el ataque del Hokage.

Sasuke y Naruto se movieron para colocarse espalda contra espalda.

— ¿Asustado, Dobe? – se burló Sasuke.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

— Mas quisieran, Teme – dijo con una fiera sonrisa – demostrémosles de lo que somos capaces dattebayo.

— Hmp.

En ese momento, una gran nube de kunais cruzó el cielo comenzando la lucha.

. */*/*/*/* .

Oía el silencio, nunca pensó que eso sería posible, tal vez era porque se estaba muriendo y sus sentidos intentaban captar todo lo que podían antes de abandonar este mundo, se resistían a dejarlo. Podía notarlo todo, el frío suelo bajo él, el silbante viento que se colaba por alguna rendija de roca, sin embargo, no conseguía abrir los ojos para ver, estaba demasiado débil. Notaba como cada vez se hundía más en la oscuridad.

Había cumplido su cometido, gracias a él sus compañeros podrían por fin luchar por su libertad, pero lo único que podía pensar es en que le habría gustado estar ahí para verlo, para poder observar la felicidad de sus amigos ya que él nunca había aprendido a sentir la propia. Su vida no había sido fácil, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco se había parado a pensarlo, siempre había aceptado las cosas tal y como venían sin pensar si se estaba perdiendo algo cuando en realidad se lo estaba perdiendo todo.

No podía moverse, su mano seguía sobre la herida de su vientre empapándose de sangre, drenándole poco a poco la vida.

Al menos, no todo había sido malo, se llevaba buenos recuerdos, las tardes de entrenamiento junto a su equipo, las amables charlas con Sakura, las discusiones con Naruto, y también aunque pareciera imposible, sus momentos junto a Danzou, al fin y al cabo, había sido como un padre para él, aunque al final hubiera terminado de este modo no podía odiarle.

Los ojos le picaban a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, los notaba arder, algo húmedo salió de ellos… ¿eran lágrimas? No entendía a qué se debía la quemazón de su garganta si no tenía ninguna herida allí y tampoco podía entender esa sensación desagradable al pensar en todo lo que iba a perderse… ¿sería eso lo que llamaban tristeza?

— _Sai…_

Sí, ese era su nombre, cómo le gustaba su sonido, ahora lo oía en la lejanía como si alguien le llamara.

— _Sai…_

El muchacho notó un zarandeo y una repentina presión sobre su herida. Eso dolía.

— _Maldita sea Sai abre los ojos_.

Frunció el ceño y parpadeó con mucho esfuerzo, sentía que sus parpados pesaban como el plomo.

— Eso es muchacho – la cara desenfocada de Yamato apareció sobre él.

— Ya…mato…taichou – consiguió murmurar el pelinegro a duras penas.

Cuando el corpulento ninja que había llegado con Sakura había liberado a los encarcelados por Danzou, Yamato se había acercado rápidamente a la pelirrosa para interrogarla sobre los demás, ya que estando en una celda no se había enterado de mucho. Ella le había contado que Kakashi estaba vivo, que Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto para luchar juntos y que Sai se había revelado al Hokage apoyándolos y bajando a los calabozos para acabar con la fuente del jutsu.

Sin embargo, la intuición del capitán le había hecho bajar hasta allí afortunadamente encontrando a Sai.

— Aguanta Sai, voy a sacarte de aquí – dijo el ninja cargando al chico en brazos – Sakura me contó lo que hiciste, me dijo que habías bajado aquí para destruir el jutsu de Danzou, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti, chico.

En el estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se encontraba el ANBU, sus labios formaron una sonrisa y por una vez, no tenía nada de falsa.

. */*/*/*/* .

La máscara ANBU de gato no dejaba ver la expresión de satisfacción que recorría a uno de los ninja de Raíz mientras contemplaba el objetivo sobre el que próximamente iba a abalanzarse junto a su escuadrón.

Desde su posición resguardada en uno de los tejados próximos, podía observar todos los movimientos de esos renegados. El primer escuadrón no parecía estarles dando muchos problemas, habían esquivado hábilmente la lluvia de kunais y ahora peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso había visto algo de ninjutsu pero nada espectacular por el momento.

Una sonrisa de anticipación apareció en sus labios. _Al fin un poco de diversión_. Sabía que este pensamiento no era compartido por la mayoría de sus compañeros en Raíz, si bien les habían enseñado a no tener sentimientos, muchos de ellos habían dudado sobre su cometido cuando los propósitos de su líder comenzaron a exigir más sacrificios.

Había oído algunas opiniones entre sus filas cuestionándose hasta qué punto era necesario todo el dolor causado, algunos de sus débiles corazones se encogían cuando tenían que entrar en una casa para llevarse a rastras a alguno de sus habitantes, o cuando los veían encerrados sin fuerzas. Afortunadamente a ninguno les temblaba el pulso al cumplir las órdenes al margen de lo que pensaran, en Raíz no hay sentimientos, ni nombres, no existes, por lo tanto lo que opines no importa.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante este último pensamiento. Él era diferente, no merecía ser considerado una sombra como todos los demás y desaparecer en el olvido, él merecía un lugar en esa historia y sus actos se lo darían. Se encargaría de dejar marca para existir. Era mejor que los demás, tenía las ideas claras y no le temblaba la mano como a muchos de sus compañeros, esos no eran más que marionetas.

Pero últimamente, incluso el Hokage estaba teniendo demasiados escrúpulos para su gusto. Él en su lugar no habría simplemente encarcelado a sus opositores, los habría matado, de ese modo no habría nadie para revelarse.

Lamentablemente esas opiniones tampoco estaban bien vistas en Raíz, Danzou se había puesto furioso cuando se enteró de que había entrado en la casa de la chica Haruno para darle una lección con métodos… poco convencionales. Al parecer, al indiscutible líder de Raíz eso le había parecido soez, _- ante todo eres un ninja, no puedes actuar como un animal –_ le había dicho para después prohibirle acercarse a la pelirrosa.

Todavía se relamía los labios al pensar en cuando la había arrinconado contra la pared, temblando y sollozando, se había convertido en su obsesión, estaba seguro de que ella jamás lo olvidaría. Cuando la habían capturado se había ofrecido voluntario para interrogarla, pero cómo no, Danzou no había querido ni oír hablar del tema. Parece que ese es el único método que le repugna, qué ironía, no le tiembla la mano a la hora de matar y torturar para sus fines, sin embargo, cuando se trata de el simple hecho de forzar a una muchacha es inflexible. Cada uno tiene sus manías, pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

El ANBU fijó su vista de nuevo en la lucha, ya no quedaba mucho para que les tocara intervenir, pensó con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. El tablero estaba preparado y las fichas se movían como si de un juego de ajedrez se tratara. Sin embargo, eso a él había dejado de importarle, desde que habían perdido el jutsu de bloqueo había tenido claro que el resultado de la batalla estaba decidido, y desde luego, este no sería a favor de Danzou. De modo que él se ocuparía de sus propios asuntos antes de que todo acabara, se encargaría de hacer una última visita para asegurarse de tener siempre un hueco en los recuerdos de esa muchacha.

. */*/*/*/* .

Encima del tejado de uno de los edificios que formaban las calles laterales a la plaza central, Neji repelía los ataques de un par de enemigos que le atacaban simultáneamente. Tenten peleaba contra otros tantos en el suelo.

Luchar contra ANBU no era algo para tomarse a broma, no por nada eran uno de los más altos rangos en la jerarquía ninja. Enfrentarse a ellos suponía luchar contra los elementos, técnicas de fuego, tierra, agua, viento o electricidad se abalanzaban contra él desde todos los puntos si no ponía atención y se movía rápido.

El Hyuuga esquivaba con fluidez todos sus ataques gracias a la técnica de defensa absoluta heredada de su clan, sin embargo, al estar superado en número era una batalla con mala perspectiva para el portador del Byakugan.

Un grito ahogado de Tenten, que luchaba abajo, distrajo la atención de Neji durante un instante que sus atacantes aprovecharon magistralmente para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

— Ríndete Hyuuga – dijo uno de los ANBU acercándose con su arma en alto – estás en desventaja, deberías saberlo – informó con voz neutra.

— Te equivocas – contestó el muchacho desde el suelo con un brillo extraño en sus perlados ojos – tengo algo a mi favor.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó su contrincante sin ningún tipo de emoción ni curiosidad, como si fuera una pregunta refleja sin ningún significado.

— La llama de la juventud.

— ¡Konoha senpuu!

El ANBU no tuvo tiempo ni de extrañarse por la contestación de Neji cuando una pierna enfundada en mallas verdes se estampó contra él lanzándole del tejado del edificio.

Delante del Hyuuga, se encontraba Rock Lee con su típica sonrisa de anuncio dental y el pulgar alzado.

— Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro de verte – dijo Neji aceptando la mano que su compañero le tendía para ayudarle a levantarse.

Lee contestó palmeándole el hombro sin perder la sonrisa.

Un grito entusiasmado les avisó de qué Tenten había llegado hasta ellos, aunque esto no evitó la sorpresa de Lee cuando la castaña se abalanzó efusivamente sobre él zarandeándolo y gritando sin parar.

— Atentos – señaló Neji volviendo a activar su Byakugan – esto aun no ha acabado.

Sus compañeros se situaron rápidamente a su alrededor en formación de lucha.

— ¡Equipo nueve listo!

*/*/*/*/*

Karin se encontraba parapetada detrás de una de las bancas de la plaza. El cometido que le habían encargado no era luchar contra los ANBU, sino sondear el chakra continuamente para informar sobre la situación de la batalla con detalle y así poder saber cuál era el momento adecuado para atacar a Danzou.

Si Sasuke se lanzaba a ciegas hacia el Hokage lo más probable sería que al llegar a la torre se la encontrara llena de ninjas que defendían a su líder y de este modo no conseguiría llegar hasta su objetivo, sin embargo, si antes se aseguraba de que su enemigo se encontraba mínimamente protegido tendría vía libre.

Esa era la razón de que Karin se estuviera escondiendo, evitando luchar para concentrar toda su atención en sensar el chakra. Por el momento la batalla estaba bastante igualada, los subordinados de Danzou intentaban concentrar la lucha en el centro de la villa hostigándolos a juntarse, pero los ninjas de Konoha resistían en sus posiciones aun cuando la batalla principal se daba en la plaza donde habían estado a punto de ejecutar a Sakura.

La pelirroja se apartó justo a tiempo cuando un kunai se clavó en el sitio en el que segundos antes estaba su cabeza, rápidamente saltó por encima de la banca. Parece que al final tendría que pelear.

Sacó un kunai y se colocó en posición defensiva preparada para luchar. Intentó percibir el chakra de sus atacantes, pero había demasiadas personas peleando a su alrededor como para estar segura de quien la había atacado. De pronto notó dos presencias de chakra moviéndose hacia ella, no, eran tres,…cuatro. Kami si el número seguía subiendo pronto tendría a todas las fuerzas del Hokage atacándola.

Karin respiró hondo para calmarse, bien, ella podía luchar, era fuerte… _maldición son cuatro._ El primero de sus oponentes apareció ante ella y tuvo que moverse rápidamente para esquivar sus ataques interceptándolos con su kunai y contraatacando. El segundo enemigo apareció a su espalda pensando tomarla desprevenida, pero ella se agachó esquivando el golpe y con agilidad se las arregló para golpearlos y tomar algo de distancia para poder lanzarles unos shurikens con sellos explosivos, eso le daría algo de tiempo.

Alzó una mano para apartar el sudor de su frente, luchar contra dos a la vez era realmente agotador y tan sólo acababa de empezar, el ritmo de la batalla era trepidante y eso que de las cuatro presencias que había notado acercándose sólo la atacaban dos, no quería ni pensar en cuando los otros llegaran.

Los ANBU se prepararon para atacar de nuevo, Karin los vio formar sellos. En esta ocasión no le iba a ser tan fácil esquivarlos.

La pelirroja ya se tensaba para lucha cuando dos figuras veloces como el rayo saltaron junto a ella dándole la espalda, una delante y otra detrás desviando el ataque de los subordinados de Danzou.

— Vaya zanahoria, no se te puede dejar sola ¿nee?

— ¡Suigetsu! ¡Juugo! – exclamó Karin al reconocer a sus compañeros, las otras dos presencias que había tomado por atacantes en realidad habían resultado ser ellos, sólo que en la confusión de la lucha no se había percatado.

— ¿Estás bien, Karin? – preguntó Juugo sin relajar su posición.

— Tsk, claro que está bien. La zanahoria es fuerte, grandullón, puedo asegurarlo porque me ha golpeado varias veces, casi me dan pena esos pobres ANBU – aseguró Suigetsu ladeando su espada sin dejar de recorrer el lugar con la mirada en actitud defensiva.

Tras él, Karin sonrió acercándose para apoyar la frente en su espalda suavemente y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él en mudo agradecimiento por su confianza, gesto que el ninja correspondió estrechando su mano.

— Atentos – avisó Juugo pues la batalla seguía desarrollándose a su alrededor sin tregua.

*/*/*/*/*

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

A los pocos segundos, el espacio se llenó de Narutos que luchaban fieramente. Sasuke se agachó cuando uno de ellos le saltó por encima con un Rasengan listo para estrellarse en el pecho del incauto ANBU contra el que el pelinegro había estado luchando, mientras él fintaba elegantemente para clavarle su katana al oponente de Naruto.

Su sincronización era envidiable. Después de tantos años, el entendimiento mutuo que sentían al luchar no había cambiado a pesar de sus nuevas técnicas o estilos, los dos seguían comportándose como uno sólo en la batalla.

Verlos luchar era cómo contemplar una danza letal, cualquiera diría que tenían una conexión mental que les permitía comunicarse como los Yamanaka. Pero en realidad era algo más que eso, Sasuke no tenía que mirar a Naruto para saber que se movería hacia la derecha cubriendo su flanco desprotegido cuando él fintara y el rubio no necesitaba hablar con el Uchiha para que le protegiera la espalda en el momento que se lanzara con un Rasengan hacia el ANBU que acababa de saltar del edificio cercano.

De pronto, vieron como un borrón blanco se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

— ¿Pero qué es eso dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto estrechando los ojos.

— ¡Vamos Akamaru! – se oía gritar con júbilo.

— ¿Kiba? – se extrañó el rubio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Frena! ¡De esta nos matamos!

— ¿Sakura-chan? – ensanchó los ojos sorprendido al ver a la pelirrosa llegar a toda velocidad montada en Akamaru junto al Inuzuka poniendo cara de espanto y gritando mientras el perro ninja esquivaba toda clase de obstáculos prácticamente volando hasta ellos.

Sasuke miraba la escena con una ceja alzada hasta que Akamaru derrapó delante de ellos frenando de lado.

— Eres un maldito inconsciente – se quejaba Sakura que tenía la cara pálida y el pelo desordenado mientras se bajaba a toda prisa del perro – hemos estado a punto de estamparnos contra… ¡todo!

Kiba soltó una carcajada acompañada por un ladrido de su fiel compañero.

— A mi no me hace gracia, baka – refunfuñó la kunoichi intentando arreglarse el pelo despeinado por la carrera.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! – llamó Kiba sin hacer caso de las quejas de Sakura.

La heredera Hyuuga, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros se acercó hasta su compañero de equipo con una sonrisa.

— Por fin eres libre, Kiba – comentó la muchacha alegremente.

La palabra "libre" pareció hacer crecer al Inuzuka un palmo, sus ojos brillaron con fiereza y una sonrisa salvaje se formó en su rostro.

— Vamos Hinata – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia su compañera – ha llegado la hora de reunir al equipo ocho, seguro que Shino ha despertado y está contando pulgas en el hospital.

Sin dudarlo un instante la Hyuuga aceptó la mano que Kiba le tendía y se subió tras él a Akamaru con mucha más confianza y desenvoltura de la que Sakura había demostrado, seguramente no era el primer viaje de la kunoichi en la mascota de su compañero.

— Yo me lo pensaría antes de subir en el perro de la muerte – murmuró la pelirrosa todavía mareada por el viaje.

— Volveré enseguida Naruto-kun – se despidió Hinata con un leve sonrojo que fue respondido con un giño por parte de Naruto.

— Mas te vale que la cuides bien, chico perro – amenazó el rubio.

— Sí, sí, sí – respondió Kiba moviendo la mano sin hacer mucho caso – todos nos queremos mucho bla bla, me despellejarás si algo le pasa, siempre es lo mismo.

Naruto estrechó los ojos.

— ¡Pues tenlo en cuenta, dattebayo! – advirtió agitando su puño.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte Hinata! – aconsejó Kiba cuando Akamaru se levantó preparado para iniciar su carrera.

— Sí, agárrate a lo que puedas o saldrás despedida en la primera curva – musitó Sakura con una falsa sonrisa mientras decía adiós con la mano.

— Por cierto, Sasuke – el Inuzuka se giró antes de irse – bienvenido pero me debes una, compañero.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, salieron despedidos hacia el hospital dejando un grito de júbilo a su paso.

— ¿Qué? – acertó a murmurar el Uchiha con expresión incrédula.

— Al parecer Kiba piensa que le debes un favor porque al ir a buscarte cuando dejaste la aldea casi le matan – explicó Sakura tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Entonces cuantas me debes a mí, Teme? – preguntó Naruto emocionado. Imaginándose cómo sería tener a Sasuke de esclavo por la eternidad.

— Idiota – dijo Sakura adelantándose a la respuesta del Uchiha y asestándole un capón al rubio – esas cosas no se hacen porque quieras un favor a cambio, fuimos a buscarle porque queríamos que volviera con nosotros – completó sonriendo con malicia. Y ante la mirada alarmada de Sasuke se abrazó a él con una risa traviesa.

— Tienes razón Sakura-chan – admitió Naruto sonriendo también.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de…! – exclamó Sasuke cuando el rubio le abrazó por el otro lado como si fuera un peluche.

— Hace mucho que deseabas un abrazo de equipo dattebayo, a mi no me mientas – dijo el rubio sin soltarle. Sakura se limitó a reír también.

— Os juro que si no me soltáis a la de ya, os freiré a los dos con un Chidori Nagashi y hablo en serio – amenazó el pelinegro.

— Qué enternecedor – dijo una voz sarcástica a sus espaldas – No deberíais distraeros así en una batalla.

Los tres se separaron inmediatamente y se volvieron para encontrar frente a ellos a un ANBU con la cara oculta tras una máscara de gato que se burlaba con una risa áspera. Sakura se tensó inmediatamente y llevó inconscientemente una mano a su cuello.

— Eres toda una fiera ¿verdad? – dijo el enmascarado clavando su vista en la pelirrosa – Ese carácter tuyo puede traerte problemas… - siguió recitando mientras la respiración de Sakura se aceleraba – ¿me recuerdas, pequeña flor?

Sasuke y Naruto se cuadraron delante de la kunoichi con miradas de furia en sus rostros al intuir quién era ese desgraciado, iba a recibir una muerte dolorosa y brutal, de eso podía estar seguro.

Sakura vio como sus compañeros se situaban frente a ella, protegiéndola, mostrándole sus espaldas al pelear… mientras ese ANBU seguía riéndose de ella, de su debilidad. Una vez, hace años había decidido que no volvería a permitir que nadie la protegiera mientras ella se quedaba mirando.

Vio como a su lado el Uchiha desenfundaba su katana y enfocaba el Sharingan con ira, incluso podía oír su mandíbula crujir, Naruto fruncía el ceño tensándose y esperando la más mínima señal de su compañero para lanzarse juntos a destrozar a ese desgraciado.

— _Estoy cansada de que todos me subestimen, he sido entrenada por Tsunade, una de los grandes Sannin y Gondaime Hokage, puede que no esté todo el día alardeando de mis técnicas ni pregonando a cuantos enemigos puedo abatir sin tan siquiera despeinarme, pero no soy alguien a quien conviene provocar._

Las palabras que le había dicho a Karin resonaron en sus oídos e hicieron que la ira se extendiese por todo su cuerpo. Por supuesto no iba a dar un paso atrás, no después de lo que ese miserable hizo, le enseñaría a puro de golpes que esta "pequeña flor" tenía espinas afiladas. Le haría pagar por cada noche que se durmió temblando, por las pesadillas, por el miedo, por las lágrimas.

Los dos chicos del equipo siete se preparaban para atacar cuando de pronto, un borrón rosa pasó entre ellos a toda velocidad y sin darles tiempo a parpadear, embistió con furia contra el subordinado del Hokage.

Sakura lanzaba rápidas series de puñetazos y patadas que costaba seguir con la vista, se notaba su odio en cada golpe, cualquier cosa que se pusiera a su alcance se desintegraría. Su enemigo parecía haberlo captado ya que se movía esquivando los ataques sin poder hacer más por la furia de la pelirrosa. En un movimiento fugaz, la kunoichi consiguió agarrar a su contrincante y alzándolo en el aire con un salto, lo lanzó hacia abajo estampándolo en el suelo logrando abrir un agujero en el pavimento.

— Espero no hacer enfadar nunca tanto a Sakura-chan – murmuró Naruto con los ojos como platos.

La pelirrosa jadeante por el esfuerzo se acercó hasta el cráter para ver el estado en el que había quedado su oponente. Sin embargo, un estallido de humo la hizo fruncir el ceño. _Un clon_. _Mierda_.

Una patada alcanzó el costado de Sakura seguida de un par de puñetazos la derribaron haciéndola caer a unos cuantos metros.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante para ayudarla pero ella lo detuvo.

— ¡No os metáis! – gritó agitada incorporándose un poco y limpiando la sangre de su labio con la mano.

Esa era su batalla, era ella la que tenía que acabar con sus pesadillas y la única manera de hacerlo era demostrarle a ese ANBU que no podía jugar con ella sin pagar las consecuencias, necesitaba saber que podía enfrentarlo por sí misma y vencer para poder cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para siempre. Esta vez no se encogería temblando e imaginando que Sasuke la protegía. Por una vez lucharía por sí misma, no por Konoha o por Naruto, sino por Haruno Sakura.

— No creas que soy estúpido – se carcajeó el ANBU – sé que en cuanto la cosa se ponga fea para ti, tus perros guardianes se me echarán encima. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya contaba con ello, no es la victoria lo que busco… es saber que te marqué.

Sakura frunció el ceño se esforzó en levantarse, ese ninja estaba loco, no había otra explicación para su comportamiento. Desde el principio su actitud le había parecido extraña, era estúpido plantarse frente a ellos como lo había hecho, Sakura sabía que aunque ella se estaba enfrentando a él sola, si en algún momento la batalla llegaba a superarla Sasuke y Naruto intervendrían sin importarles nada, ya podía ver como el pelinegro se estaba impacientando.

— No seré una sombra más dentro de Raíz, dejaré una marca imborrable en todos vosotros a través del odio y el resentimiento… al igual que en ti – siguió hablando con voz desquiciada – cuando entré en tu casa aquella noche – se carcajeó – da igual que yo desaparezca, jamás podrás olvidarlo, el recuerdo me hará entrar en tu habitación todas las noches… en tus sueños…

La pelirrosa se levantó de un salto enfrentándose de nuevo a él con sus puños, con un rápido movimiento se situó a la espalda de su enemigo y le golpeó tras las rodillas haciendo que cayera postrado al suelo. Con una mano Sakura aferró el pelo del ANBU levantando su cabeza mientras la otra sostenía un kunai.

— No importa que me mates – rió el ninja – siempre me recordarás, recordarás el miedo…

Él no era como los demás, no desaparecería en las sombras del olvido, ella le recordaría siempre ya se había encargado de ello. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la batalla de Danzou no le reportaría la gloria, sólo sería uno más de sus subordinados, sin embargo de esta forma…

— ¿De qué hablas? – dijo la pelirrosa con voz fría – todos los ninjas de Danzou sois unas marionetas sin voluntad… me parecéis todos iguales ¿Por qué tendría que recordarte?

Un jadeo ahogado se escapó de la boca del ANBU sin que nadie pudiera ver su expresión atormentada tras la máscara.

— Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de ti – mintió Sakura antes de hacer descender el kunai sobre el cuello de su enemigo.

La sangre salpicó el suelo y la pelirrosa soltó al ninja, cuyo cuerpo cayó tumbado al suelo con un ruido sordo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Creo que no hago más que crear perturbados jaja entre Danzou y el ANBU-desquiciado creo que gana el segundo y eso que los dos están como una regadera. Supongo que estar en Raíz terminó volviendo loco al ANBU, creo que estar en una organización que te niega todo derecho a tener un nombre, una conciencia propia o una existencia en si misma al final tiene que marcar, este ninja se volvió un obsesivo con lo de ser recordado y no desaparecer como uno más en Raíz. _

_Bueno, nos hemos enterado de que no fue Danzou quien ordenó el "ataque" a Sakura al menos no con esos métodos… aunque yo sigo pensando que es una persona horrible a pesar de que resulte tener algún escrúpulo. _

_Sai vive jeje ¿decepción, alegría? ¿qué opináis?. _

_En el próximo capítulo os adelanto que por fin veremos el esperado Sasuke vs Danzou jaja os juro que es algo realmente difícil de escribir :S_

_Gracias por todos vuestros reviews ;) y agradezco también a _BlackxIce _por decirme cómo hacer los guiones largos, me habían dicho antes que los pusiera así pero no sabía como jeje _

_Besos Ela._


	30. Venganza

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 30. Venganza

—_Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de ti —mintió Sakura antes de hacer descender el kunai sobre el cuello de su enemigo._

_La sangre salpicó el suelo y la pelirrosa soltó al ninja, cuyo cuerpo cayó tumbado al suelo con un ruido sordo. _

Se acabó. No más pesadillas. Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos conmocionada y el kunai ensangrentado cayó de su mano produciendo un chasquido metálico al golpear contra el suelo.

—Vaya —dijo Naruto acercándose mientras miraba al ninja caído— qué tipo tan extraño, algo perturbado ¿no creéis?

—Estar en Raíz los vuelve a todos estúpidos – comentó Sasuke que ya estaba junto a la pelirrosa – acuérdate del idiota.

— ¿Qué idiota? ¿Suigetsu? —preguntó el rubio.

—No, el otro —contestó el Uchiha.

— ¿Juugo?

Sasuke estrechó los ojos. Por favor, no era tan difícil ¿Cuántos idiotas que hayan formado parte de Raíz conocían? De pronto, Sakura empezó a reír haciendo que los dos la miraran extrañados.

—Sasuke, para ti todos son idiotas así que es normal que Naruto no sepa a cual te refieres —dijo la pelirrosa alegremente, parece que sus compañeros habían conseguido que olvidara sus negros pensamientos sobre el ANBU al que acababa de matar.

—Eso es porque vivo rodeado de ellos —admitió el pelinegro— excepto tú… y Kakashi cuando no está leyendo pornografía… que no suele ser muy a menudo.

—Qué antipático eres, Teme —se quejó Naruto.

—Chicos —llamó Sakura— no os distraigáis, esto aun no se acaba. Sasuke, creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a por Danzou.

El pelinegro asintió solemnemente volviendo más seria aun su expresión, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros al pensar en su pronta venganza.

—Busquemos a Karin —dijo Sasuke avanzando hacia dónde la pelea continuaba—, ella nos informará sobre la situación.

El centro de la villa era un descontrol. Aunque después de tanto tiempo de pelea a muchos les quedaba el chakra justo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, las espectaculares técnicas de alto nivel habían hecho estragos en la mayoría de los edificios. Plantas salían en las casas dónde debería haber ventanas, paredes de tierra se elevaban dónde antes había una calle, el agua abnegaba algún callejón saliendo de lugares inverosímiles. Eso por no hablar de la cantidad de cascotes desprendidos de las fachadas por el uso de algún jutsu explosivo.

Finalmente, la gran mayoría de las peleas se habían concentrado en el centro de la villa donde había más espacio para maniobrar. En un primer momento, las estrechas calles de Konoha habían sido un buen escenario a la hora de tender emboscadas y realizar ataques sorpresa, ya que los enemigos del Hokage habían tomado posiciones estudiadas para caer sobre Raíz de manera fulminante. Pero pasado el inicio, el factor sorpresa se perdía, y era más cómodo pelear en un lugar amplio dónde tus compañeros podían auxiliarte en un momento de necesidad.

Sasuke recorrió con la vista el lugar buscando algo pelirrojo que se moviera.

A la derecha, sobre uno de los pocos tejados que quedaban en pie en ese lugar, Kakashi y Gai luchaban espalda contra espalda dejando un reguero de enemigos abatidos, sin duda el sensei del equipo nueve había convertido la batalla en una competición con su eterno rival. Por el medio de todo el caos, Ino escoltada por su equipo iba de un lado a otro con unos cuantos medic-nin del hospital trasladando heridos mientras su clan luchaba unas cuantas calles más abajo contra un escuadrón entero de ANBU Raíz.

A la izquierda, una nube de insectos anunciaba que el clan Aburame estaba controlando esa zona. Shino estaba un poco más alejado, luchando junto a su equipo. Hinata se movía con delicados pero mortales movimientos, era sorprendente que algo de apariencia tan frágil y tímida pudiera abatir a enemigos que la doblaban en peso. Kiba gritaba emocionado mientras una jauría de perros perteneciente a su clan se abalanzaba sobre un par de subordinados del Hokage haciéndolos trizas.

Al parecer la batalla iba bastante a favor de los enemigos de Danzou ya que por todas partes se les veía ganar sus combates sin muchos problemas. A pesar de que en su bando había heridos también, se notaba que los ninjas de Konoha luchaban por una causa, no sólo por órdenes, ellos tenían algo que proteger y por eso superaban al mejor de los ANBU de Raíz.

Por fin, consiguieron encontrar a Karin que luchaba de manera violenta junto a Juugo y Suigetsu, casi compadecían a los enemigos que se ponían al alcance de las patadas de la pelirroja, casi…

— ¡Karin! —gritó Naruto agitando la mano para llamar su atención.

La pelirroja le dio unos últimos tirones de pelo a su oponente ya inconsciente y se acercó seguida de Juugo y Suigetsu.

—En esta fiesta ya está todo lo bueno repartido —comentó el espadachín— no creo que el baile dure mucho más.

—No cantes victoria —dijo Sakura— aun falta la guida del pastel —contestó siguiendo la broma del peliceleste.

—Karin, busca a Danzou —ordenó Sasuke— esperaba que saliera, pero parece que tendrá que ser así.

Antes de que la kunoichi pudiera concentrarse y usar su habilidad, una voz les interrumpió.

—Eso no va a ser necesario, ya estoy aquí.

Frente a ellos apareció Danzou escoltado por dos ANBU Raíz.

El tiempo pareció paralizarse cuando Sasuke alzó la mirada y se encontró con el Hokage, el objeto de todo su desmedido odio y sed de venganza, tan solo a unos metros de distancia observándole con desafío desde su posición.

Sakura no tenía la habilidad de percepción de Karin, pero sin duda pudo notar como el aura del pelinegro oscurecía y crecía como una tormenta, igual que una terrible nube de odio, venganza y muerte. A su lado, la pelirroja de Taka comenzó a respirar agitada mientras miraba al Uchiha con los ojos ensanchados y… ¿miedo?, la chica retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de él.

La pelirrosa miró a Sasuke nerviosa, sin embargo, él seguía con la vista clavada en Danzou sin mover ni un músculo, entendía la actitud de Karin, si ella misma podía notar el aura de muerte del Uchiha no quería ni pensar en lo que percibía la pelirroja.

—Finalmente todas mis predicciones se hacen realidad —habló Danzou— has venido a destruir Konoha, Uchiha.

—He venido a destruirte a ti —contestó Sasuke con tono helador. Su Sharingan cambió mostrando el dibujo de una estrella.

— Mira a tu alrededor, toda esta destrucción y muerte las ha causado tu ansia de poder – dijo el Hokage – todos los Uchiha sois iguales.

— ¡Eres tú el que ha convertido Konoha en esto! —intervino Naruto de pronto— ¡tu ambición nos ha llevado a esta situación `ttebayo!

Sakura se aferró con ansiedad a la manga de Naruto y tiró de él, con la tensión que estaba alcanzando el ambiente no sería bueno para el rubio interponerse entre los dos adversarios. Incluso los ANBU que rodeaban a Danzou empezaban a estar inquietos por la terrible mirada de Sasuke.

Danzou se limitó a dar un rápido y desinteresado vistazo hacia Naruto, ese era un problema del que se ocuparía más tarde, por el momento debía concentrarse en eliminar al Uchiha.

—Hoy será el día en el que por el bien del mundo ninja y de Konoha acabaré con un traidor —declaró el Hokage. Y ante la atenta mirada de todos comenzó a desprenderse de las vendas que cubrían su brazo derecho.

Suigetsu hizo una mueca acompañada de un sonido de asco, aunque afortunadamente se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, al ver que el brazo de Danzou estaba cubierto de ojos carmesíes que mostraban el Sharingan.

—Pronto tus ojos se unirán a los que ves —se mofó el Hokage al ver la turbia expresión del Uchiha.

Naruto gruñó al lado de Sakura, pero no habló ni hizo ademán de intervenir, al parecer había comprendido que era algo con lo que su amigo debía lidiar por sí mismo. Se sentía como en los exámenes Chuunin, en los que había tenido que observar combatir a sus compañeros sin poder hacer nada.

—Te mataré —declaró Sasuke con voz fría y aterradora— Pero antes, quiero que todos oigan por qué. Confiesa que fuiste tú quien ordenó a Uchiha Itachi acabar con el clan Uchiha.

Danzou ni siquiera se planteó contestar, sino que tras hacer unos rápidos sellos se lanzó como un rayo hacia su contrincante dispuesto a comenzar la batalla con un certero golpe. Sasuke siguió impasible, como si no viera avanzar a su enemigo a toda velocidad hacia él dispuesto a matarlo de la forma que fuera.

El grito angustiado de Sakura al ver el ataque murió en sus labios, pues cuando el Hokage estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzar el cuerpo del Uchiha algo había frenado su acometida. La pelirrosa sintió de pronto como una extraña fuerza repelía a todos los que estaban cerca de Sasuke haciéndoles caer al suelo, Naruto la abrazó protector para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza al caer cuando ese "algo" los lanzó a todos por el aire a unos metros.

Al levantar la cabeza, Sakura vio que se encontraba tirada a un lado junto a Naruto y Taka cubiertos de tierra. Al mirar a Sasuke sus ojos temblaron con sorpresa, rodeando al pelinegro había una especie de extraño esqueleto gigante que parecía ser un campo de fuerza. De esa extraña protección salía un brazo envuelto en fuego que en ese momento aferraba el cuerpo de Danzou levantándolo en el aire. La expresión que tenía el Uchiha en ese momento era terrible, todo el odio que destilaban sus ojos era imposible de describir, no parecía darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, únicamente de la víctima de su venganza.

Los ANBU de Danzou estaban en el suelo muertos a unos metros, al parecer habían querido interponerse para defender a su líder cuando el Uchiha había lanzado su ataque contra él y no habían salido muy bien parados.

—Susanoo… —oyeron murmurar a Danzou.

—Dilo —dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono monótono sin mover un músculo aun— ¡¿ES CIERTO?

Sakura se encogió al oír el grito del Uchiha, él nunca gritaba, bueno le gritaba a Naruto pero su tono no tenía nada que ver. Los gritos e insultos que intercambiaba con el rubio eran puro juego, sin embargo en esa ocasión, su voz estaba tan llena de odio que hacía estremecerse.

—…Tsk… —Danzou se revolvió en el férreo agarre de Susanoo y tosió sangre— … al final Itachi te lo contó todo ¿eh?... maldito…

Sasuke le lanzó una envenenada mirada frunciendo el ceño enfocando su aterrador Sharingan estrellado.

—… Tú jamás lo entenderás… lo que significa ser un shinobi, lo que significaba para Itachi —prosiguió el Hokage— él sólo fue uno más, uno de tantos sacrificios que son necesarios para preservar la paz… Tú hermano no fue el primero, ni será el último que dé su vida por un bien mayor. Los ninjas son herramientas y perecen como tales… sin embargo, Itachi te puso a ti por delante de su deber… qué estupidez… y nos traicionó a todos al contarte la verdad, se convirtió en un traidor…

La sangre salpicó el suelo cuando el puño de Susanoo se cerró, Sakura estaba segura de que si Sasuke hubiera sido un león habría rugido con furia al aplastar a Danzou con crueldad, pero siendo él, ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¿Ya está?, ¿se ha acabado? —preguntó extrañado Suigetsu en voz baja.

—Imposible —contestó Naruto seriamente en el mismo tono bajo sin despegar la vista del pelinegro—, es demasiado fácil.

Sakura ni siquiera escuchaba, la tensión en el ambiente mantenía a todo el mundo en silencio casi sin respiración, y ella miraba hacia Sasuke con preocupación, estaba segura de que la batalla no había hecho más que comenzar.

— ¡Sasuke, cuidado! —gritó Karin de pronto al ver como el Hokage surgía repentinamente tras el muchacho enarbolando un kunai.

El Uchiha se giró rápidamente, pero no tuvo necesidad de defenderse del ataque, ya que antes de que pudiera llegar a rozarle, el arma de Danzou chocó con la impenetrable barrera que rodeaba al pelinegro.

—Es una defensa absoluta —murmuró Naruto observando la pelea sorprendido. Realmente los poderes de Sasuke habían crecido, al igual que los suyos. Ya no eran los niños que jugaban a ser ninjas y soñaban con adquirir las técnicas espectaculares que veían usar a sus maestros. Ahora eran ellos los observados, ahora eran los demás quienes les veían pelear.

El puño de Susanoo aplastó de nuevo a Danzou contra el suelo segundos después de que intentara atacar al Uchiha, sin embargo, aun no habían tenido tiempo de contemplar el mortal ataque que sin duda había destrozado el cuerpo del Hokage, cuando este reapareció ileso a unos metros de distancia.

—Tiene que ser un genjutsu —dijo Shikamaru que se había acercado hasta donde Taka, Naruto y Sakura contemplaban la batalla, no muy lejos pudieron ver también a Kakashi y a otros de sus compañeros.

—No puede ser —contradijo Sakura. Sin duda ella habría reconocido el genjutsu, siempre se le habían dado bien ese tipo de cosas.

—No es una ilusión —informó Karin muy convencida— tanto el chakra de Sasuke como el nuestro no sufren ninguna perturbación.

— ¿Cómo explicas entonces que ese viejo esté vivo, zanahoria? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Tsk —la pelirroja frunció el ceño buscando una explicación— no sé… el chakra de Danzou cambia, hace un minuto cuando Sasuke le ha golpeado era diferente…

Sasuke miró a su oponente con la misma expresión imperturbable, aunque seguramente tampoco podía evitar preguntarse por qué no estaba muerto si sus ataques le habían alcanzado plenamente, de eso estaba seguro. Susanoo se movió de nuevo tratando de acabar violentamente con el Hokage de una vez.

El suelo tembló y algunos trozos de las fachadas de los edificios cercanos se desprendieron, Juugo apartó a Karin evitando que un pedrusco le callera encima y todos los demás se movieron rápidamente para esquivar la lluvia de piedras.

— ¡Teme! ¡ten más cuidado dattebayo! —gritó Naruto cuando terminó de rodar por el suelo.

—…No te oye… —musitó Sakura casi para sí misma.

Por su parte, Sasuke no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de que su ataque había puesto en peligro a sus compañeros. Él sólo veía a Danzou que justo en el momento preciso había saltado para esquivar su ataque. El Uchiha saltó también, ya era hora de dejar de jugar a "cazar la mosca" esta vez ese asesino no se escaparía.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos un segundo para concentrarse y con un repentino movimiento abrió su ojo izquierdo que se mostraba enrojecido e inyectado en sangre por el uso del Mangekyou.

— ¡Amaterasu!

Unas terribles llamas negras envolvieron a Danzou que cayó al suelo ardiendo como una hoguera, al mismo tiempo el ojo de Sasuke comenzó a llorar sangre por el esfuerzo de usar la técnica.

El cuerpo en llamas del Hokage no había caído muy lejos del lugar en el que los ninjas de la Hoja observaban la batalla intentando alejarse cada vez mas debido a lo peligroso que se estaba poniendo estar tan cerca. Las llamas negras se habían extendido, prendiendo el toldo de un comercio derruido. Si no paraban ese incendio toda Konoha iba a arder hasta los cimientos ya que el Amaterasu no se extingue hasta haber consumido todo lo que toca.

Suigetsu saltó blandiendo su espada y de un tajo cortó el trozo de tela que comenzaba a quemarse para evitar que se extendiera más.

—Empiezo a sospechar que Sasuke quiere acabar con nosotros en lugar de con Danzou —se quejó el espadachín volviendo junto a los demás.

—El odio le ciega —dijo Juugo— en estos momentos no ve nada más allá de su objetivo, no le importa nada más que su venganza.

—Sí que le importa —interrumpió Sakura— le importa, le importamos…

Naruto volvió su vista hacia la pelirrosa que observaba la batalla con ansiedad, ella confiaba en Sasuke.

…_Danzou __es mío, acabaré con él y no me importará sobre quién tenga que pasar…_

… _Mi venganza es lo primero, Konoha me da igual…_

Las palabras del Uchiha resonaron en los oídos del rubio desde algún lugar de su memoria. No, él había cambiado.

…_No __me pidas que me quede mirando de nuevo cómo mueren las únicas personas importantes en mi vida porque no lo permitiré, no volveré a quedarme solo…_

Naruto frunció el ceño volviendo la mirada de nuevo a la batalla. _Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que realmente piensas?_

Sasuke se tapaba el ojo izquierdo que seguía llorando sangre y le escocía, su chakra empezaba a resentirse por el uso del Mangekyou y su defensa absoluta se había agotado. Sin embargo, no bajó la guardia, el Hokage ya había sobrevivido a demasiados ataques definitivos como para confiarse, aunque escapar del Amaterasu era algo prácticamente imposible y más aun cuando lo había visto consumirse ante sus ojos.

—Tan parecido a tu hermano y a la vez tan distinto —oyó la detestable voz de Danzou— estás tan ciego por el odio que no ves nada más que tus propios fines, no eres capaz de comprender la magnitud del camino que Itachi eligió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y llevó una mano hasta el mango de su katana, esta vez le atacaría con sus propias manos y se aseguraría de hacerle trizas.

—Danzou está usando algún tipo de jutsu —comentó Karin entrecerrando sus ojos— cuando hace esos sellos —señaló al Hokage— su chakra cambia, poco después vuelve a la normalidad más bajo que antes y uno de los ojos de su brazo se cierra…

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Shikamaru acercándose intrigado.

Karin asintió con seriedad.

—En ese caso, Sasuke debería atacarlo antes de que tuviera tiempo de realizar esos sellos para que su ataque sea efectivo. Si ataca mientras ese jutsu está en funcionamiento es inútil.

En la batalla, el Uchiha se había acercado a toda velocidad hasta Danzou y lo había atravesado de parte a parte con su katana.

—…Sesenta segundos —dijo Sakura sin apartar los ojos de la lucha— es lo que tarda en cerrarse uno de esos Sharingans cada vez que usa esa técnica.

—Eso quiere decir que el ataque de Sasuke ha fallado —observó Shikamaru— esa extraña técnica sigue activa hasta que el ojo se cierra.

Y justo en ese momento, el Hokage reapareció a la espalda de Sasuke listo para atacarle.

— ¡Futon: Shinku renpa!

— ¡Sasuke, cuidado! —gritó Sakura.

El Uchiha se giró rápidamente y saltó para esquivar el ataque de cuchillas de viento, aunque no pudo evitar que un par de ellas le hirieran y le hicieran caer perdiendo el equilibrio. Danzou se acercó con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro, previendo su victoria. Sasuke intentó incorporarse inútilmente.

—No sé por qué Itachi insistió en salvar tu patética vida para que te convirtieras en esto —dijo el Hokage con desdén— un mocoso que no es capaz de ver más allá de sí mismo y desprecia los ideales por los que él se sacrificó…

En ese momento, un kunai salido de la nada surcó el aire hiriendo el hombro de Danzou, aunque Naruto juraría que provenía de Kakashi. Al mismo tiempo, una oscura fuerza rodeó a Sasuke haciendo que el Susanoo se elevara de nuevo a su alrededor mucho más oscuro que antes, al parecer las palabras del Hokage habían hecho enfadar al Uchiha desatando su potencial.

Su defensa absoluta parecía mucho más fuerte que antes, al esqueleto de Susanoo le habían salido músculos y ahora blandía una especie de ballesta que no dudó en disparar contra su oponente. Sin embargo, Danzou había sido más rápido realizando sus sellos, por lo que el resultado fue el mismo que en las ocasiones anteriores, el ataque alcanzó su objetivo y sin embargo, el Hokage reapareció ileso.

Danzou sonrió de medio lado mirando a Sasuke con anticipación, como si estuviera planeando algo. Rápidamente enlazó una serie de movimientos y desató una furiosa técnica de viento que azotó contra todo lo que el Hokage tenía en frente.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja, ¿qué pretendía con ese estúpido ataque? Tras el escudo de su defensa absoluta no podía afectarle con algo así. Sonrió preparando al Susanoo para lanzar otra de sus flechas contra su adversario, esta vez no le daría tiempo de utilizar esa extraña técnica que le hacía "revivir". Sin embargo, algo captó su atención haciendo que se girara.

Detrás de él a su derecha, un poco alejados, se encontraban sus compañeros. Suigetsu había clavado su espada en el suelo y se parapetaba tras ella arrastrando a Karin junto a él para protegerla de las cortantes cuchillas de viento de la técnica de Danzou, Naruto realizaba clones sin parar que estallaban al segundo para intentar crear una barrera que los protegiera del afilado viento, Juugo intentaba cubrir a Sakura mientras esta le curaba un feo corte en el brazo. Al mismo tiempo, todos trataban de aferrarse a lo que fuera para no salir volando con el vendaval.

Sasuke recorrió el lugar a sus espaldas para descubrir que el resto de ninjas estaban en las mismas condiciones. Los Hyuuga intentaban protegerse de las cuchillas de viento con sus técnicas de defensa, muchos otros se aferraban a algunos escombros para mantenerse en el suelo. Maldito Danzou, su técnica no estaba dirigida a dañarle a él sino a todos los demás_. Tsk_.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura para hacerse oír por encima del huracán que los azotaba sin piedad, parecía que el jutsu del Hokage no iba a acabarse tras una primera ráfaga.

La pelirrosa alargó un brazo hacia su amigo que seguía intentando que sus clones absorbieran el impacto para hacer de barrera sin mucho éxito. Aunque sus ojos mostraban que había activado la técnica del ermitaño, la escasa energía natural que había conseguido reunir se agotaría pronto y el viento volvería cualquier ataque contra ellos.

Sakura se separó de Juugo con dificultad y llegó hasta Naruto con la intención de curar sus cortes, en ese momento, la barrera de clones que había conseguido mantener el rubio se desintegró en una nube de humo y el viento les golpeó de lleno. El jinchuuriki agarró a la pelirrosa abrazándola para protegerla y cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras esperaba el dolor cortante de las cuchillas de viento que seguramente le golpearían, sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Naruto levantó la cabeza extrañado y encontró que todo había vuelto a la calma, el furioso viento había parado de pronto. Miró a su alrededor y notó como todos estaban tan sorprendidos como él.

—Sasuke… —oyó murmurar a Sakura antes de que saliera corriendo hacia el pelinegro.

El Uchiha se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, pero con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. Entonces, Naruto se percató por primera vez de qué era lo que había frenado el viento, observó con sorpresa como el Susanoo de Sasuke se había expandido enormemente hasta cubrirlos a todos con su protección, aunque este hecho había ocasionado que volviera a su anterior apariencia de esqueleto y el Uchiha parecía a punto de desplomarse por el esfuerzo.

—Finalmente Itachi y tú resultasteis más parecidos de lo que creía —se mofó Danzou— las mismas debilidades.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, la sangre de su ojo izquierdo ya le goteaba hasta la barbilla, pero lo intentaría una vez más, no iba a perder contra ese asesino, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su venganza.

— ¡Amaterasu!

El cuerpo de Danzou se llenó de llamas de nuevo, sin embargo, ya nadie esperaba que ese fuera el fin definitivo del Hokage. Sasuke cerró los ojos apretándolos y soltó un quejido de dolor, estaba forzando demasiado el Mangekyou y lo sabía. Sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro y no le sorprendió ver a Sakura junto a él cuando levantó la vista.

—Aléjate… —le ordenó Sasuke respirando pesadamente, sin embargo, la pelirrosa lo ignoró completamente sin moverse ni un centímetro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a aguantar si sigues protegiéndolos a todos? —preguntó la voz de Danzou apareciendo de nuevo y lanzando una técnica de viento contra él que estremeció al Susanoo.

En su interior, Sasuke sabía que tenía razón. No aguantaría mucho más, pero no podía dejar que el Hokage los dañara a todos por su culpa, hubo un tiempo en el que le habría dado igual con tal de completar su venganza pero muy a su pesar eso había cambiado.

—No lo entiendes —prosiguió el Hokage—, no puedes entender el verdadero camino shinobi. Los sentimientos son un lastre, el amor, el afecto… interfieren en las metas de un ninja. Tú objetivo era matarme y mírate, consumiendo tus energías en proteger sus insignificantes vidas ¿para qué? Pueden morir en cualquier momento, en cualquier otra batalla. Es cruel, pero la crueldad forma parte de nuestra existencia. Los shinobi sólo somos peones en un juego mucho mayor, proteger el mundo ninja tal y como lo conocemos, nuestra forma de vida. Y yo como Hokage protegeré Konoha aunque tenga que sacrificarlos a todos para ello.

—Eres tú el que no lo entiende,... ellos son Konoha —se limitó a contestar Sasuke tosiendo por el esfuerzo. Danzou frunció el ceño.

Un cálido flujo de chakra comenzó a llegar a él a través de la mano de Sakura.

—Te queda poco chakra —dijo ella cuando él la miró extrañado—, usa el mío.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el pelinegro sintió otro contacto en su hombro libre.

—Y el mío —dijo Naruto con mirada seria.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y se puso en pie de nuevo notando como el Susanoo se iba fortaleciendo poco a poco con la ayuda de los dos chakras que le llegaban. De pronto, notó un tercero que se unía a ellos y de reojo pudo ver a Shikamaru que se había acercado y puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto para contribuir también. Suigetsu captó la idea y se apresuró a tocar el hombro de Sakura y pasarle su chakra. Karin tomó la mano de Suigetsu y Juugo también se aferró al brazo del espadachín de Taka.

Poco a poco, se fue formando una extensa red que fortalecía el Susanoo con cada persona que aportaba su chakra. Neji tocaba con un brazo a Shikamaru y con el otro a Juugo, Tenten posaba una mano en la espalda del Hyuuga, Hinata tomaba la mano libre de Naruto, y así se fueron uniendo todos los demás, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee…

Sasuke sentía el poder de todos esos chakras, era como si estuviera conectado a todos por medio de la energía, una energía brillante y poderosa que fluía a través de él dándole fuerza al Susanoo, era una sensación indescriptible. Oyó a Sakura suspirar y aferrarse con fuerza a su hombro, sonrió de medio lado, ella también lo sentía, todos lo sentían, estaban conectados.

La defensa absoluta de Sasuke había vuelto a su forma más poderosa ante la sorprendida mirada de Danzou. Una de las manos de Susanoo atrapó al Hokage inmovilizándolo con una rapidez que nunca antes había mostrado sin darle tiempo a prepararse para recibir el ataque o hacer sus sellos.

El Hokage se sobrecogió ante la visión de todos los ninjas de la villa uniéndose contra él, protegiéndose mutuamente y protegiendo lo que creían importante, no pudo evitar acordarse de Sarutobi y su voluntad de fuego…_él estaría orgulloso…_ Sus visiones de Konoha siempre habían sido diferentes, aunque ambos habían buscado proteger la villa hasta su último aliento…

— ¿Y ahora que harás, Uchiha? – preguntó Danzou entre muecas de dolor - ¿les convertirás a todos en asesinos por tu propósito egoísta? ¿por tu venganza?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir nada Sakura habló.

— No es venganza – dijo la pelirrosa con voz clara.

En las mentes de todos se mezclaron los recuerdos propios y ajenos de todas las injusticias cometidas bajo las ordenes de Danzou, sintieron el miedo de Hinata cuando la atacaron, la impotencia de Sakura cuando ese ANBU se coló en su casa, la frustración de Neji por no poder hacer nada, la ansiedad de Kiba al estar encerrado, el dolor de Sasuke cuando perdió a su familia, el resentimiento de Naruto cuando le condenaron a muerte, la ira de Shikamaru el día que mataron a su padre, todo eso y más cosas.

—Es justicia —terminó Naruto con el poder de todas las voces de Konoha en la suya.

El puño de Susanoo se cerró de pronto con toda la fuerza de la villa de la Hoja haciendo trizas el cuerpo de aquel que tanto les había oprimido.

Antes de morir, Danzou pudo darse cuenta de algo, el Tercero había vuelto su mirada hacia los brotes verdes de la Hoja, él hacia la raíz enterrada en la oscuridad… sin embargo, una planta necesita las dos para sobrevivir… tal vez ahora que el tiempo de ambos había pasado, el equilibrio podría lograrse al fin.

Debido a la gran cantidad de chakra del ataque, los restos del Hokage estallaron en llamas que lo consumieron. Y esta vez, todos comprobaron que no sería capaz de volver a aparecer.

El silenció inundó el lugar mientras Sasuke retiraba su defensa absoluta y el chakra dejaba de fluir entre ellos rompiéndose la conexión. Era como si nadie pudiera creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, que por fin fueran libres de Danzou y Raíz.

En ese momento, un grito de júbilo anónimo surcó el aire dando inicio a otros que le siguieron, carcajadas, gritos, risas, silbidos. Naruto levantó a Hinata del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas como un loco con su estridente risa, la Hyuuga se aferraba al cuello del muchacho sonriendo de alegría. Kiba y Shikamaru chocaron las manos. Gai abrazó a Kakashi tomándolo desprevenido. Hana Inuzuka en un arrebato de efusividad se lanzó sobre Juugo en un inesperado beso, ya que ni siquiera se conocían, que dejó al pobre Taka sin saber dónde meterse, Karin tuvo que golpear la espalda de Suigetsu que se había atragantado de la risa.

Y en medio de todo el jolgorio, dos personas seguían inmóviles. La muchacha pelirrosa todavía tocaba el hombro del chico.

— ¿Ya se ha acabado? —preguntó Sasuke con voz cansada.

Su aspecto era deplorable, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, seguramente estaba herido y su rostro continuaba manchado de sangre. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz. No supo si fue por el cansancio, o tal vez ya deliraba, pero le pareció ver cómo entre las ruinas, un pequeño niño pelinegro de pelo revuelto le decía adiós con la mano mientras se marchaba en brazos de un muchacho de pelo negro recogido en una coleta baja que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa antes de desvanecerse. Sus fantasmas se despedían de él.

—Sí, Sasuke —sonrió Sakura— ya se ha acabado.

El pelinegro alzó la cabeza ladeando un poco la cara para mirarla con expresión agotada pero extrañamente calmada, y después de esbozar una leve sonrisa se desplomó de espaldas cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, antes de que tocara el suelo, las manos de Sakura y Naruto frenaron su caída depositándolo suavemente en la tierra. La pelirrosa se arrodilló a su lado y limpió un poco la sangre que manchaba su rostro acariciándolo con cariño.

—Está bien, sólo agotado —informó la kunoichi al ver la mirada de preocupación del rubio.

—Venga, llevemos a Uchiha al hospital antes de que Naruto se ponga a llorar —se burló Shikamaru acercándose a ellos.

Entre Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto levantaron sin esfuerzo a un inconsciente Sasuke y caminaron hacia el hospital seguidos por muchos otros que se preocupaban por el estado del pelinegro, al parecer su popularidad había aumentado al vencer por fin a Danzou y entre la multitud podía oírse como varias personas coreaban su nombre.

* * *

_Hola! _

…_Bueno,… ¿qué os ha parecido el final de Danzou?... os juro que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir de todos, aunque no lo parezca. Me ha costado muchísimo, teniendo en cuenta que la pelea original Sasuke vs Danzou es de sobra conocida, he intentado reescribirla sin que suene repetitiva, no podía ser igual que la del manga pero tampoco podía ser totalmente diferente porque quedaría muy raro, además las técnicas son las que son. He intentado no soltar mucho rollo pero al mismo tiempo las técnicas y algunas cosas de la batalla tenían que explicarse… en resumen… ha habido momentos en los que me daban ganas de a Danzou le cayera una teja en la cabeza y muriera sin mas ajajja pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado._

_Ah, por supuesto esto no es el final por si acaso alguien quería deshacerse ya de mi jeje_

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y el gran apoyo que me mostráis, juntos hemos llegado hasta el capitulo 30 ni más ni menos *.* Esta semana se cumplirá un año desde que entré en fanfiction y comencé a publicar mis primeros fics... ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que llegaría hasta aquí._

_Nos vemos en el próximo ;)_

_Besos Ela. _


	31. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 31. Consecuencias

La habitación del hospital que ocupaba Sasuke estaba en silencio, únicamente Sakura acompañaba al Uchiha dormido plácidamente en la cama. La pelirrosa se encontraba recostada cómodamente en uno de los sillones laterales mirando con ademán distraído unos informes médicos, pasaba una hoja, otra, volvía a la anterior. La mesa situada a la derecha de la cama estaba adornada con la incondicional flor blanca que la kunoichi siempre se encargaba de colocar cuando alguno de sus seres queridos ocupaba una de las habitaciones del hospital.

El ambiente era tranquilo, se respiraba la calma, todo eso gracias a que Sakura se había encargado de que todo el mundo dejara de pasearse por allí como si fuera su casa, algo que le había costado más de un mamporro, y no sólo a Naruto. Había sido un día agitado, plagado de reencuentros.

_-Flash Back-_

_En cuanto llegaron al hospital, depositaron a Sasuke en una camilla y los medic-nin se encargaron de subirlo a una de las habitaciones y monitorizar sus constantes adecuadamente, todo esto bajo la atenta supervisión de la pelirrosa. _

—_¡Sakura! —llamó una voz autoritaria que la chica conocía bien, aunque en esos momentos sonaba llena de emoción contenida._

—…_Tsunade-shisou —logró pronunciar la pelirrosa con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro._

_En un segundo, la Quinta Hokage abrazaba a su alumna con fuerza y esta le devolvía el abrazo con afecto. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en cuanto había extrañado a su maestra a la que quería como una madre, ella le había enseñado a ser fuerte en más de un sentido y a superarse a sí misma como kunoichi, en muchos aspectos le debía a la rubia el haberla convertido en quien era. La estrechó más fuerte inhalando el tenue aroma a sake y ropa limpia que caracterizaba a la mujer, era un olor reconfortante, le recordaba la seguridad del hogar, algo que hace mucho que no sentía. _

—_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Shizune me contó todo lo que hiciste. Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, realmente te has convertido en una gran kunoichi —dijo la Hokage sin soltarla._

—_Tsunade-shisou… —murmuró la pelirrosa conmovida sin poder evitar sonreír emocionada por las palabras de su maestra. _

—_Estás… diferente —comentó Tsunade separándose un poco para observarla con los ojos húmedos._

_Sakura rió con lágrimas de felicidad asomando también en sus ojos jade._

—_Supongo que no estoy en mi mejor momento —bromeó la kunoichi tratando de sacudirse un poco la suciedad de la ropa que estaba manchada y rota por la batalla y las horas que había pasado retenida por Danzou, seguramente su aspecto iría acorde con sus prendas._

—_No lo digo por eso —rió la Hokage—. Son tus ojos, nunca los había visto brillar de este modo._

_Su alumna se veía radiante pese a estar cansada por la lucha, había una fuerza y un aplomo en su mirada que la hacían sentirse orgullosa de ella. Recordó a la chiquilla pelirrosa que había ido a su despacho para pedirle que la entrenara, buscando la determinación para no ser más un estorbo, para encontrar su fuerza y conseguir labrarse su propio camino. Sin duda, la joven que tenía delante era una kunoichi digna de tener en cuenta, fuerte y segura de sí misma._

—_Estoy feliz, Tsunade-sama, por fin todo está bien, podemos volver a casa y… —una radiante sonrisa lleno su expresión— Sasuke-kun ha luchado a nuestro lado._

_La Hokage asintió, Naruto ya se había encargado de gritárselo en cuanto la vio para después perderse correteando por algún lugar del hospital a hacer quién sabe qué._

—_Ese Uchiha —masculló la Hokage— tiene suerte de haber regresado en unas circunstancias tan "convenientes para él", si no me habría encargado personalmente de que pasara una temporada en el calabozo a ver si así se le bajaban un poco los aires de grandeza._

—_Sasuke-kun acabó con Danzou y nos protegió a todos —sonrió Sakura—, la aldea ahora le adora. _

—_Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —admitió la rubia a regañadientes—. Debió ser un combate digno de ver. _

_Durante la batalla, ella había estado demasiado ocupada poniendo en orden el hospital y encargándose de sacar de allí a los subordinados de Danzou. Después habían comenzado a llegar heridos que requerían su atención, así que no había podido participar de forma activa en la lucha. De todos modos, había estado informada en todo momento sobre la situación y había impartido las órdenes necesarias como jefa de la aldea._

_Finalmente, al caer Danzou, los ninjas de Raíz que quedaban habían entregado sus armas y fueron tomados prisioneros a la espera de la decisión de la Quinta. Los altos cargos de la organización serían ejecutados pero en cuanto al resto de ellos, tampoco se les podía castigar tan severamente por sus actos, ellos se habían limitado a cumplir las órdenes de su superior, era un tema delicado. _

—_Por cierto, Yamato trajo a Sai —informó Tsunade con expresión más seria— estaba muy mal herido, al parecer Danzou lo descubrió e intentó matarle, había perdido mucha sangre pero finalmente conseguimos estabilizarlo, estuvo a punto de morir… pobre muchacho, nunca pensé que nos sería tan leal._

—_Le debemos mucho —asintió la pelirrosa— al final, pudo comprender lo que eran los lazos._

_Tras hablar un rato con Tsunade poniéndola levemente al día sobre lo que había pasado, Sakura se retiró para quitarse la suciedad de la batalla y curarse mejor sus propias heridas, y después se instaló en la habitación de Sasuke esperando a que este despertara._

_Por allí habían desfilado Taka, Naruto e Hinata, Lee, Iruka-sensei, Naruto otra vez, Ino, Neji y Tenten, Kakashi, Suigetsu esta vez acompañado por Naruto "de nuevo"… y así una larga lista hasta que la pelirrosa restringió las ruidosas visitas._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

—…Sakura… —la pelirrosa oyó cómo Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre en un quedo suspiro mientras todavía dormía. La chica elevó la cabeza dedicándole una tierna sonrisa por encima de los informes que estaba leyendo. No era la primera vez que el Uchiha la llamaba en sueños y sin embargo, cada vez que lo oía no podía evitar sonreír embobada.

La máquina que marcaba el pulso del pelinegro aceleró levemente sus pitidos señal de que esta vez el muchacho estaba despertando. Sakura dejó rápidamente sus informes a un lado y se levantó para acercarse a él.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño antes de abrir los ojos parpadeando lentamente, se llevó una mano a la cara para frotárselos y despejarse al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco.

—Sasuke —lo llamó la pelirrosa con voz dulce posando una mano en su hombro.

El Uchiha levantó la cabeza de pronto algo alterado.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó con un leve deje de ansiedad en la voz. Puso una mano sobre la que ella tenía en su hombro y giró la cara hacia la chica, sin embargo, sus ojos no la miraban, entornó la vista como si intentara enfocar su rostro sin éxito.

—Sí, estoy aquí —dijo la pelirrosa tomando su mano y guiándola hacia su cara. Sasuke tocó su mejilla y sus labios, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente y volvía a entornar los ojos.

—No… —la voz del muchacho vaciló— no veo…

La expresión de Sakura se entristeció, sin embargo, no parecía sorprendida por la información, cómo si se esperara que ocurriera muy a su pesar.

—…Tú, usaste demasiado el Mangekyou Sharingan —explicó la pelirrosa juntando todas sus fuerzas para que su voz no reflejara la tristeza que sentía. Sabía que Sasuke no soportaba la lástima y además, podía notar que aunque nada lo pusiera en evidencia, el muchacho estaba asustado y no necesitaba añadirle también su propia angustia.

El pelinegro asintió y tensó la mandíbula.

—Conocía los riesgos de usar esa técnica —dijo Sasuke con voz monótona mientras cerraba los ojos apretando los parpados.

—¿Te duelen los ojos? —preguntó rápidamente Sakura al notar su gesto.

—… Es mareante, sólo veo formas difusas y coloreadas, todo es borroso —admitió el Uchiha. No podía enfocar nada, todo era una mancha borrosa, sólo veía a Sakura como un borrón rosa si se esforzaba en enfocar— supongo… que es el precio que debo pagar por haber conseguido mi venganza.

—No, no digas eso —intervino la pelirrosa— nos salvaste a todos… a Konoha. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, lo que hiciste fue increíble. No te mereces esto…

Sakura se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle fuertemente enterrando el rostro en su hombro. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó.

—No…

—Sakura, estoy ciego pero no soy estúpido —contraatacó él separándola un poco para poder limpiarle las lágrimas— no llores…

—Te prometo que te voy a curar —dijo la pelirrosa ignorando sus palabras— encontraré la manera…

—Ya sabes cuál es el único modo, Itachi lo dijo —le recordó Sasuke— y eso está fuera de nuestro alcance —finalizó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Tiene que haber otra manera, yo la encontraré, te lo juro —siguió diciendo Sakura— ya sé lo que vas a decir —interrumpió al ver que él abría los labios para responder— que si hubiera otra manera que evitara tener que usar los ojos de un hermano los Uchiha lo habrían encontrado hace tiempo, pero ellos no tenían algo que tú sí, jamás se encontraron con Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Eso ha sonado algo arrogante ¿no crees?

—Aprendí de ti, maestro —intentó bromear la pelirrosa aunque la risa murió en su garganta al observar como los ojos de Sasuke la miraban sin verla— te quiero —dijo con la voz angustiada, delineo el lado derecho de su mandíbula con la yema de los dedos y acercó sus labios a los de él besándolo dulcemente— conseguiré devolverte la vista.

Sakura se abrazó a su cuello apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y enredando sus dedos en las hebras azabaches del cabello del chico.

—Está bien —dijo atrayéndola hacia él y comenzando a repartir lentos besos por su cuello.

Por una vez en su vida quería confiar en los demás, no preocuparse y dedicarse simplemente a vivir. Su venganza por fin había terminado, era libre, sentía como se había aligerado enormemente la carga que había soportado por años. Aunque debía admitir que estaba asustado por la posibilidad de quedarse ciego, no quería pararse a pensar en ello, sabía que si lo hacía la angustia le ganaría la partida y no podría seguir aparentando que la noticia no le había afectado, así que si Sakura le ofrecía una esperanza había decidido creer en ella.

—Sasuke… —suspiró la pelirrosa cuando la recostó en la cama junto a él— necesitas descansar.

Si el Uchiha hubiera podido ver la sonrisa pícara que mostró la chica en ese momento, tal vez no se habría sorprendido de lo que hizo a continuación. La chica le empujó y rodó hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras reía divertida por su expresión.

—¿Sakura qué… —sin embargo dejó de hablar al sentir los hambrientos labios de la chica recorrer su cuello.

—Te eché de menos —ronroneó la pelirrosa en su oído y se acercó a su boca sin rozarla, a milímetros de su piel mientras sus manos le acariciaban los hombros descendiendo por su torso.

_¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!_

El monitor que marcaba el ritmo del pulso de Sasuke comenzó a acelerarse provocando que ambos se quedaran quietos.

—Maldición —murmuró el pelinegro con gesto molesto.

Sin poder contenerse, Sakura rompió a reír.

—Vaya con el imperturbable Uchiha, ¿o puede que no tan imperturbable? —se burló la pelirrosa— será divertido comprobar como de rápido puede pitar ese cacharro.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado antes de que la chica se lanzara a besarlo de nuevo. Al parecer sí que le había echado de menos como para no reparar que estaban en una habitación de hospital, pensó con satisfacción mientras comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de la chica. Desde luego él no iba a quejarse.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Sakura se girara rápidamente, Sasuke se incorporó levemente por costumbre, ya que no podía ver a quien entraba.

—Hagamos una cosa, voy a cerrar, entraré dentro de cinco segundos y fingiremos que no he visto esto por el bien de mi salud mental —dijo la voz de Kakashi desde la entrada.

El sensei del equipo siete mantenía la puerta lo menos abierta posible asomándose levemente.

—_¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Kakashi-sensei yo también quiero ver! —_gritó la voz de Naruto desde el pasillo.

—Créeme Naruto, no quieres —contradijo el jounin cerrando la puerta.

Puede que Kakashi tuviera fama de pervertido, que le gustaran las novelas para adultos y de hecho fuera el mayor coleccionista de Icha Icha de la aldea, pero bajo ningún concepto, nunca, jamás en su vida, ni de casualidad quería asociar tales cosas a sus dos alumnos. Había visto crecer a la pequeña Sakura desde los doce años y todavía recordaba a Sasuke como el "adorable" niño arisco que sólo decía Hmp. Así que sinceramente, prefería sacarse otro ojo antes de ver algo así.

Pasados los cinco segundos prometidos más alguno por seguridad, Kakashi abrió de nuevo la puerta saludando con una sonrisa seguido de Naruto que todavía le miraba con gesto contrariado.

Afortunadamente para el jounin, Sakura había vuelto rápidamente a sentarse en una de las sillas junto a la cama y miraba al suelo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. La pelirrosa no entendía como no había recordado que cualquiera podía entrar encontrándolos en una situación comprometida, y no podía echarle la culpa a Sasuke ya que había sido ella la que había empezado.

El Uchiha por su parte estaba tranquilamente incorporado en la cama, su frecuencia cardiaca ya había vuelto a la calma habitual y miraba un punto fijo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi amablemente.

—Hmp —se limitó a responder el Uchiha. _Estaría mejor si no hubieras aparecido_ pensó interiormente.

—Mira que eres amargado Teme —Naruto saltó a la cama para sentarse y observó al Uchiha extrañado de que este no le mirara.

—Dobe —se limitó a insultar el pelinegro como siempre.

Sin embargo, la reacción del rubio no fue la habitual, estrechó los ojos mirando a su amigo con más atención y movió una mano de un lado a otro comprobando que Sasuke no seguía el movimiento con la vista… ni le decía que era estúpido como cabría esperar.

Kakashi y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión, el jounin ya estaba enterado de la situación de Sasuke. En cuanto el Uchiha había ingresado, Sakura había informado a Tsunade sobre lo que el uso abusivo del Mangekyou Sharingan podía causar en sus ojos y habían hecho pruebas para dictaminar el estado del muchacho. Kakashi suspiró apenado ya que al despertar se había confirmado el temido diagnostico.

—¿Sasuke? —llamó Naruto con tono preocupado— No me estás mirando.

—Eso es porque no te veo, usuratonkachi —replicó Sasuke moviendo los ojos para intentar enfocar el borrón amarillo en el que se había convertido su amigo.

—¿Cómo que no me…

—El Mangekyo Sharingan produce ceguera si se usa a menudo —explicó Kakashi con resignación—, es una técnica con un alto precio.

—¡Si lo sabías! ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? —exclamó indignado el rubio. Estaba furioso, no podía creer que su amigo fuera a quedarse ciego, su rival, el que había derrotado a Danzou, no podía soportar verle así.

—Naruto —llamó Sasuke con su voz grave— yo conocía perfectamente el precio de usar esa técnica.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos ensanchados de sorpresa. Si él sabía que esto podía pasar ¿cómo se había arriesgado a usarla?

—Entonces ¿por qué? —preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

—Era necesario para enfrentarme a Danzou —se limitó a explicar el Uchiha.

—No lo era, si me hubieras dejado ayudarte… —espetó el rubio.

—Era algo que debía hacer yo, Dobe. Además al final sí que participasteis ¿no? —contestó elevando una ceja.

La expresión de Naruto se suavizó un poco al rememorar el momento en el que todos habían ayudado con su chakra para que Sasuke tuviera la fuerza necesaria, por unos minutos todos habían estado conectados, todavía sonreía al recordar el cosquilleo de la energía pasando a través de él.

—Sakura dice que encontrará la manera de que vuelva a ver, no estoy preocupado —añadió el Uchiha con una media sonrisa de suficiencia— mientras tanto, agradeceré no tener que ver tu cara de usuratonkachi por un tiempo.

—¡Teme! —esta vez Naruto reaccionó como se esperaba de él.

—¡No me llames Teme! ¡Dobe!

—¡Y tú no me llames Dobe! ¡baka!

La máquina del ritmo cardiaco comenzó a pitar más rápido de nuevo. Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para serenarse, no era un secreto para nadie que Naruto le ponía nervioso, tenía la capacidad de sacar de sus casillas al más paciente. A tientas, el Uchiha lanzó un golpe hacia el rubio para intentar tirarlo de la cama que inexplicablemente acertó a su objetivo.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres un salvaje! —se lamentaba Naruto rodando por el suelo y sujetándose la coronilla con aire agónico— ¡¿Cómo podías saber dónde estaba si no ves?

—Me he dejado guiar por la costumbre —explicó Sasuke orgulloso de sí mismo— además, puedo sentir tu chakra, idiota, soy un ninja.

—A ver si sientes esto también… —siseó el rubio poniéndose de pie y levantando un puño para devolverle el coscorrón.

—¡Ni lo pienses Naruto! —intervino Sakura enganchando al chico del cuello con su brazo y apretando para ahogarle.

—Pero… Sa-Sakura-chan —se quejaba Naruto—…él me pegó primero…

Sin hacer caso de sus excusas la pelirrosa siguió forcejeando con él hasta que ambos cayeron otra vez sobre la cama de Sasuke que agradecía mentalmente no tener que contemplar la escena.

Kakashi sacó su libro con un suspiro y una leve sonrisa oculta tras su máscara. Eso sí que era volver a casa.

. */*/*/*/* .

En lo alto de las cataratas del Valle del Fin, justo en la cima de la estatua que representaba a Uchiha Madara había una figura ataviada con una capa negra de nubes rojas que se mecía con el viento, una máscara cubría su rostro dejando ocultos sus rasgos. El hombre contemplaba cómo el Sol se ponía sobre el país del Fuego perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Danzou ha caído —informó una voz distorsionada.

Junto al hombre de la máscara surgió del suelo un ser con rasgos de planta, vestido también con la capa de la organización Akatsuki.

—Uchiha Sasuke acabó con él, de una forma un tanto peculiar he de añadir, pero efectiva sin duda. Fue una batalla reñida —prosiguió el recién llegado— ¿tú sabías que Danzou tenía el brazo lleno de Sharingans? Creo que conté unos diez.

—No, no lo sabía —comentó con desagrado el líder de la organización.

—Al parecer usaba una extraña técnica que le dio problemas a Sasuke, cada vez que lo mataba reaparecía de nuevo y uno de los ojos de su brazo se cerraba. Curioso —dijo el ninja-planta.

Madara estrechó los ojos, esa última información sí que había conseguido sorprenderle. Así que Danzou uso la técnica Izanagi pensó, ese jutsu había sido prohibido por el clan Uchiha hace mucho tiempo, su poder era el de crear una ilusión definitiva que permitía al usuario controlar la realidad por un corto espacio de tiempo, de esta forma incluso la muerte se vuelve una ilusión, aunque tenía un alto precio, una vez usada un ojo con Sharingan se cerraba para siempre.

—Muy bien, Zetsu, parece que todo va de acuerdo a nuestros planes —contestó Madara con satisfacción reponiéndose de su sorpresa— supongo que también se deshicieron de ese molesto jutsu de bloqueo.

—Sí.

—Perfecto —el deleite se podía escuchar perfectamente en la voz del Uchiha— ahora ya nada nos detendrá, en cuanto Kisame vuelva con el ocho colas, barreremos Konoha de la faz de la tierra y capturaremos al Kyuubi.

Zetsu se retiró hundiéndose de nuevo en el suelo dejando al líder de Akatsuki solo.

Madara volvió a dirigir su mirada al horizonte y rió al recordar cómo Sasuke se había creído más listo que él al pretender engañarle, ¿de verdad creía que podía esconder al chico-Kyuubi de él en una estúpida alacena? Eso por no hablar de la kunoichi pelirrosa de Konoha que había estado observándolos mientras hablaban desde el armario.

Soltó una nueva carcajada.

Habría sido tan fácil matarlos a todos en ese momento, sin embargo, se había hecho el tonto por el bien de sus planes. Le convenía utilizarlos para que llegaran a Konoha y le despejaran el camino, ese jutsu de bloqueo podría haberle dado problemas pero ahora, gracias a ellos no había ningún impedimento para destruir esa estúpida aldea hasta sus podridos cimientos. Y acabaría con Sasuke también ya que había decidido traicionarle tan vilmente.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse todavía con una sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara. Les dejaría que se confiaran en su felicidad por ahora hasta que tuviera todo preparado para atacar, y cuando ese momento llegara no quedaría de Konoha ni siquiera el recuerdo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Hay felicidad después de derrotar a Danzou, pero no es todo de color de rosa. Nuestro pobre Sasuke se ha quedado ciego y Madara sigue acechando por ahí, ese Akatsuki es más listo de lo que parece, Sasuke no consiguió engañarle en ningún momento jaja._

_Después de tanta batalla al fin el sasusaku ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia jeje y también hemos tenido momento equipo siete con la eterna escena de Sakura ahogando a Naruto mientras Sasuke pone cara de paciencia y Kakashi lee su libro._

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews :)_

_Besos Ela._


	32. Celebraciones

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 32. Celebraciones 

Sakura se encontraba en su consulta del hospital, sumergida entre las pilas de papeles e informes que se amontonaban en su escritorio. El orden parecía caótico, bueno en realidad no parecía haber ningún tipo de orden, al menos no para el resto de los mortales pues la pelirrosa decía tenerlo todo perfectamente localizado y pobre aquel que osara cambiar de sitio un mísero tintero.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que llegaron a Konoha, en los primeros días reinó un ambiente festivo y de feliz efusividad que los inundaba a todos. Incluso habían hecho una fiesta un par de días después de la batalla.

Una vez retirados los escombros de la plaza central y la calle principal de la aldea, la llenaron de farolillos de colores y puestos como en un festival, todos se vistieron con elegantes kimonos y trajes tradicionales para pasear, hubo música y espectáculos.

La tarde antes de la fiesta, Ino fue a buscar a la pelirrosa al hospital emocionada por el acontecimiento, la sacó a rastras de la habitación de Sasuke para llevarla a su casa. Allí las dos amigas pasaron el resto de la tarde arreglándose y hablando como en los viejos tiempos, la rubia le prestó a Sakura un bonito kimono rojo para que según sus palabras textuales "fuera decente y no pareciera una pordiosera como siempre".

Para sorpresa de la pelirrosa, su amiga también invitó a Karin. En realidad Ino tenía un corazón de oro y no podía evitar hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para que nadie se sintiera excluido, así que al ver que la kunoichi de Taka venía prácticamente con lo puesto no había dudado ni un segundo en enfundarla también en un kimono. La madre de Ino era una apasionada de la moda así que tenían ropa como para vestir a un ejército.

Cuando anocheció, llamaron a la puerta y al abrir se encontraron con una eufórica Tenten que dio saltitos de alegría al verlas, aferrada al brazo de Neji que simplemente rodó los ojos con paciencia, tomada del otro brazo de su primo la tímida Hinata les ofreció una sonrisa, Lee también estaba allí y dedicó mil halagos a la belleza de las kunoichis.

—Hinata estás preciosa —dijo Ino mirando a la Hyuuga, verdaderamente parecía una princesa—, no vas a poder quitarte a Naruto de encima en toda la noche —añadió guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Neji carraspeó por el comentario.

—Vaya Neji, veo que vienes bien acompañado —bromeó Sakura.

—Hmp. Soy un caballero —se limitó a señalar el Hyuuga.

—¡Oh, tienes razón Neji! —exclamó Lee con su entusiasmo habitual— Vamos señoritas —dijo ofreciéndoles el brazo para que lo tomaran.

Conteniendo la risa, Sakura apoyó su mano en el brazo de Lee.

—¡Tan esplendida como siempre, mi bella flor, tu juventud resplandece como una llama! – la halagó el ninja que parecía a punto de saltar de la emoción.

Karin se limitó a mirarle con una ceja alzada y eso que no iba vestido con su típico traje verde, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos se encogió de hombros y tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el ninja, al menos así no se caería por andar con esas incómodas sandalias. Ino por su parte no pareció darse por aludida con el comentario ya que continuó su conversación con Hinata como si no le hubiera oído.

—Oye, ¿y Kiba? ¿no venía con vosotros? —preguntó la rubia de pronto.

Neji bufó ante la pregunta.

—Al parecer ha hecho una especie de apuesta con Naruto y Suigetsu —explicó el Hyuuga—, no quise saber más detalles.

—Conociendo al pescadito, yo tampoco querría saberlo —intervino Karin.

—Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo —dijo Ino comenzando a andar con aire resuelto –. No quiero privar de contemplar mi belleza a los guapos chicos que habrá en la fiesta.

—Cerda… definitivamente eres una cerda —sentenció Sakura negando con la cabeza.

—No era yo la que quería comprobar como de rápido podía pitar la máquina de pulso de Sasuke-kun, frentona —contestó la rubia como si tal cosa.

Neji tosió de nuevo, demasiada información para él.

—¡Cerda! —exclamó escandalizada— N-no, eso no fue así – tartamudeó la pelirrosa enrojeciendo – fue Naruto, ya sabes que le pone nervioso. Saca de sus casillas a cualquiera… entró y se puso a gritar y…

—Claro frentona, todos te creemos —comentó Ino sarcásticamente moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

A Karin se le escapó una risa entre dientes que aumentó todavía más cuando Sakura le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Vamos Sakura, algún secreto tienes que guardar bajo ese kimono para haber encandilado nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha —intervino Tenten con picardía.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —preguntó Neji con cara de paciencia.

Tenten sonrió con malicia y se puso de puntillas para decirle al oído "_Si quieres luego puedo probar a ver cuántas pulsaciones tienes tú"_ de manera que sólo él lo oyera, el Hyuuga pareció quedarse pensando un segundo y luego asintió tan serio como siempre provocando que la castaña sonriera complacida.

—Eh… linda Sakura —llamó Lee deteniéndose, parecía algo nervioso— ¿no me torturará Uchiha con el Sharingan cuando nos vea aparecer, verdad?

Durante la batalla, todos habían podido ver que Sasuke era algo posesivo y fulminaba a cualquiera que se acercara más de la cuenta a la pelirrosa. De modo que comprendían las reticencias de Lee a aparecer con Sakura tomada del brazo.

La kunoichi sonrió tristemente.

—No creo que Sasuke vaya a venir… él aun sigue en el hospital y… su vista no ha mejorado, sólo hace dos días que despertó. De momento sólo consigue distinguir formas difusas… aunque ha desarrollado una percepción fantástica para darle capones a Naruto sin verle —intentó bromear sin mucho éxito.

—Sakura… estoy segura de que conseguirás que Sasuke-san se ponga bien —animó Hinata con su dulce voz.

La pelirrosa asintió y sonrió dispuesta a dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones por una noche y ser optimista. Sólo habían pasado dos días y su investigación apenas había comenzado, Tsunade le había proporcionado mucha información que habían encontrado en el despacho de Danzou sobre el Sharingan, al parecer Orochimaru estuvo analizándolo cuando se lo implantó en los brazos y eso la ayudaría mucho.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza vieron que la mayor parte de Konoha estaba allí, había puestos, música, todo el mundo iba elegantemente vestido y los niños correteaban de aquí para allá con máscaras de animales. El grupo divisó a lo lejos a Shikamaru acompañado por Temari, la representante de Suna que había acudido para hablar con la Hokage sobre los últimos acontecimientos, Ino comentó bromeando que su compañero de equipo no parecía tan aburrido como de costumbre mientras miraba a la rubia con una media sonrisa. _Es vago para lo que quiere._

Se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos y todos charlaron animadamente tomando algo en el puesto cercano, Chouji y Shino pronto se unieron a ellos. Hinata se ponía de puntillas constantemente intentando distinguir la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Naruto entre la multitud, de pronto, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y tiró suavemente de la manga de Sakura para llamar su atención señalando algo a unos metros.

La pelirrosa se giró y no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad y los ojos brillantes. Le puso a Neji su vaso en la mano y sin pararse a dar ninguna explicación, corrió lo más rápido que su kimono le permitió hacia el grupo que había llamado su atención.

Acercándose entre la multitud podía ver a sus compañeros del equipo siete acompañados por los chicos de Taka, todos tan elegantemente vestidos como nunca los había visto. Naruto apoyaba casualmente una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, este gesto podía pasar por camaradería pero Sakura sabía que en realidad le estaba guiando porque no podía ver, Kakashi iba tras ellos, afortunadamente sin leer su inseparable libro, Suigetsu parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos, revoloteaba a su alrededor saludando a la gente que les miraba y sacándole la lengua a los niños que señalaban a los héroes de Konoha.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían vuelto muy populares en la aldea, todo aquel que les había visto luchar juntos en la batalla admiraba su compenetración, el pelinegro había derrotado a Danzou, el Uzumaki había representado esperanza para muchos cuando se escapó en las narices del Hokage, eso por no hablar de que todos los civiles se habían percatado de que los refugios que les habían mantenido a salvo durante la lucha estaban plagados de abanicos Uchiha señal de a quien pertenecían.

Sakura saludó levantando la mano para que la vieran, Juugo le devolvió el saludo levemente y Naruto se inclinó sonriente para decirle algo a Sasuke al oído sin dejar de mirarla, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y luego le pegó un capón al rubio.

La sonrisa de la pelirrosa no se había borrado cuando llegó frente a ellos. Sin decir nada, Naruto se separó de Sasuke y Sakura tomó el brazo del pelinegro. La kunoichi estaba feliz, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaban ese tipo de festivales en los que la gente invadía su espacio vital por todas partes y menos aun ahora que no podía ver. Si estaba allí era por ella aunque no lo dijera. Era uno de esos gestos en los que compensaba lo que no sabía decir con palabras.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó el Uchiha para asegurarse.

La chica rió.

—Estás muy guapo —alagó la pelirrosa tocando su ropa.

—Lo soy —se jactó él mientras caminaban tranquilamente tras el resto de sus amigos que les habían adelantado.

—Y un vanidoso —añadió Sakura con diversión, Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros por toda respuesta, como si fuera un halago— gracias por venir, Sasuke-kun —dijo la pelirrosa apoyando la cabeza levemente en su hombro sin dejar de caminar.

—Hmp.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado esta ropa tan elegante? No recuerdo haberte visto nada así —preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—Es de Kakashi —respondió el pelinegro— esta mañana, al poco de irte tú, apareció con uno de estos para Naruto y otro para mí. Creo que el del Dobe es naranja así que agradezco no tener que verlo.

—El tuyo tiene el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda —informó suavemente la kunoichi con una leve sonrisa. Al parecer Kakashi no les había prestado uno de sus kimonos, sino que los había comprado para sus alumnos sin molestarse en decirles nada, había sido un bonito detalle por su parte.

Sasuke se quedó cortado, como si no supiera qué decir al llegar a la misma conclusión que la pelirrosa. Sintió una extraña y estúpida sensación de calidez al comprender ese gesto de su sensei que se preocupaba por ellos de un modo casi paternal. Rodó los ojos y suspiró apartando esas sandeces de su mente, se inclinó levemente hacia Sakura dispuesto a cambiar radicalmente de tema.

—Sa-ku-ra… —la llamó con esa voz levemente ronca que hacía erizar el bello de la chica— Naruto me ha dicho que estás preciosa…

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pelirrosa, él no era del tipo de chicos que hacía cumplidos. Aunque después de cumplir su venganza estaba mucho más relajado, eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de ser Sasuke, seguía siendo arrogante, orgulloso, antisocial, frío. Por eso Sakura sonrió levemente, con ella siempre era un poquito más abierto cuando estaban a solas y eso era algo que la chica atesoraba, que la hacía sentirse tontamente especial.

—¿Por eso le has golpeado? —medio rió la pelirrosa al recordar el capón que le había visto darle al rubio.

El Uchiha esbozó una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

Cuando llegaron junto a los demás, Naruto se apresuró a proveerles de lo que fuera que estaban tomando plantando un vaso en la mano de Sasuke sin que este hubiera pedido nada. Yamato y Sai también estaban allí, el ex-Raíz se apoyaba en una muleta para caminar y aun llevaba el costado vendado.

—¿Intentas envenenarme, Dobe? —preguntó Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado cuando por fin se decidió a darle un pequeño trago a la bebida que le había traído su amigo, ya que al principio se había limitado a sostenerla por un buen rato hasta que dedujo que todos los demás ya lo habrían probado y ninguno había hecho sonidos de atragantamiento.

—¿Pero qué dices, Teme? Si está genial —respondió Naruto con ojos soñadores— es lo más dulce que he probado.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —repuso Sasuke todavía con cara de asco— …usuratonkachi —masculló sin saber qué hacer con la "repugnante" bebida.

Sakura rió y tomó el vaso de la mano del pelinegro para cambiárselo por el suyo.

—A Sasuke no le gusta el dulce, Naruto – explicó con diversión.

Naruto iba a replicar algo cuando de pronto unos gritos y risas entre la multitud lo distrajeron e hicieron que todo el grupo se volviera hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

Ante sus espantados ojos vieron cómo Kiba corría completamente desnudo entre la gente que se apartaba a su paso, perseguido por su madre que gritaba las cosas horribles que le haría en cuanto le pillara, su maestra Kurenai no podía correr tras él debido a que se encontraba en los últimas semanas de su embarazo pero desde su sitio no paraba de gritarle "¡Kiba por Dios!".

Al pasar junto al grupo que formaban sus compañeros, el Inuzuka les sonrió e hizo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos antes de seguir corriendo para escapar de las garras de su madre.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Kiba eres un guarro, shannaro! —gritaba Sakura cubriéndose inútilmente los ojos como si así pudiera borrar la imagen.

—¡Kiba! —había gritado Hinata enrojeciendo abochornada.

—¡Mis ojos, mis preciosos ojos dattebayo! —se lamentaba Naruto.

—Por este tipo de cosas no me gusta juntarme con vosotros, mocosos —se quejó Kakashi intentando hundir la vista todo lo posible en su libro naranja que volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

—Jamás pensé que se atrevería a hacerlo realmente —reía Suigetsu casi atragantado.

—Ya sabía yo que esto tenía que ser cosa tuya, tiburón —le regañó Karin pegándole un sádico pellizco en el brazo.

Shino murmuró algo acerca de cambiarse de equipo, Neji sólo negaba con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con cara de paciencia mientras Tenten se reía de él, Sai se limitó a elevar una ceja, Ino saltaba y gritaba emocionada "¡Kiba, date otro paseo!".

—En momentos como este, me alegro de no poder ver —murmuró Sasuke y Sakura le dio un leve codazo.

Poco después llegó Kiba esta vez totalmente vestido y arrastrado por su madre que lo traía agarrado de una oreja. Bruscamente la señora Inuzuka soltó a su hijo cuando llegaron hasta ellos y se marchó, no sin antes arrearle un capón al desprevenido shinobi que se encogió llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si esperara que otros muchos siguieran al primero.

Kiba bajó las manos lentamente al notar que su madre se había marchado, se irguió lo más dignamente que pudo y esbozó una de sus desvergonzadas sonrisas dirigida a todos los ojos que le miraban.

—Creo que hay alguien aquí que me debe pasta —comentó burlonamente extendiendo la palma de su mano.

—…Maldito loco… exhibicionista… —mascullaba Naruto mientras sacaba su eterno monedero de rana y dejaba caer unos cuantos billetes en la mano del Inuzuka.

—Ha merecido la pena convertirme en un hombre pobre por esto —reía Suigetsu mientras le pagaba su parte—, tendríais que haberos visto las caras.

En cuanto el último billete de su pago estuvo en posesión de Kiba, este se lanzó a contarlo con atención y después alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa galante.

—Señores, un placer hacer negocios con ustedes —les dedicó una leve reverencia y después se volvió hacia Ino tendiéndole un brazo y agitando sus recién ganados billetes con la otra mano— señorita, ¿Qué le apetece tomar?

Ante la mirada atónita de los demás, ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud mientras Kiba les lanzaba un saludo militar con el fajo de dinero y sonreía encantado pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia.

—No sé por qué, pero esto empieza a parecerme menos divertido —se quejó Suigetsu con una mueca de disgusto mientras les observaba alejarse— se supone que tenía que ser desgraciado y sentir vergüenza de asomar el hocico por aquí en muchos días.

—Ese chucho no sabe lo que es la vergüenza —susurró la voz de Shino.

Suigetsu conservó su cara contrariada y le dirigió una ofendida mirada al vaso lleno de lo que sea que Naruto hubiera pedido para ellos cuando llegaron. Sin embargo, su medio enfado duró poco, sus emociones eran tan cambiantes como el agua y el espadachín de Taka era por definición un espíritu alegre, ya se le ocurriría otra forma de joder a Kiba o a cualquiera, si a él la imaginación para putear le sobraba. Formando una sonrisa de nuevo, vació de un trago el vaso…_definitivamente demasiado dulce incluso para mí… _pensó.

Al levantar la cabeza pudo comprobar que sus amigos se habían olvidado ya de Kiba y de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Inuzukas desnudos correteando. Naruto e Hinata bailaban lentamente pegados el uno al otro, Shikamaru y Temari hace tiempo que se habían largado, Neji y Tenten se escabullían disimuladamente en ese mismo momento, a su derecha Sakura le susurraba algo al oído a Sasuke que asintió conteniendo una sonrisa complacida, Suigetsu sospechó que su antiguo jefe y la pelirrosa pronto seguirían el ejemplo de los otros dos.

Desde luego, no hay cómo sobrevivir a una batalla para que las hormonas se disparen pensó Suigetsu, demasiada alegría en el ambiente tras haberse deshecho del "tirano de la villa" y hablando de tiranos, los ojos violetas del ninja recorrieron el lugar buscando una cabellera pelirroja, después de todo, él también había sobrevivido a una batalla.

—Eh, zanahoria —la llamó "amablemente" al verla conversando con Juugo y Lee— vamos a tomar algo —propuso con una sonrisa coqueta, a Kiba le había funcionado con la rubia. Aunque tenía que admitir que la relación que él mantenía con Karin era bastante extraña, entre peleas e insultos, era… divertido… y contradictorio a veces.

—¿Vas a invitarme? —preguntó la pelirroja con agradable sorpresa pero alzando una ceja extrañada.

—Claro —Suigetsu compuso una sonrisa deslizando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

—¿A qué? – increpó todavía desconfiada, no era propio del espadachín ser tan esplendido.

—Pues a lo que tú qui… —la voz del muchacho se congeló al mirar el fondo de su monedero que contenía tres monedas, un trozo de cuerda y un botón— a… un vaso de agua…

_Maldito Kiba saqueador._

—¿Qué? —gruñó Karin con tono peligroso.

—En realidad a… medio, así lo compartimos… —intentó parecer tentador como si le ofreciera un manjar.

La pelirroja se libró del brazo del ninja frunciendo el ceño. _Será rata, ni siquiera quería invitarla a algo decente_ pensaba la chica alejándose.

- Venga ya – se quejó Suigetsu – es romántico – desapareciendo tras ella en un intento inútil de convencerla.

. */*/*/*/* .

Desde ese día en el que habían celebrado la fiesta, Sakura había iniciado una investigación sin descanso para encontrar la cura a la ceguera de Sasuke. Se había apropiado un despacho en el hospital llenando la mesa de libros, pergaminos, papeles y todas las cosas que había considerado útiles. Los informes de Orochimaru que habían encontrado entre los papeles de Danzou habían sido muy productivos, además de las pruebas que ella misma había realizado.

En ese mes, había conseguido avanzar considerablemente y aunque no había encontrado la cura definitiva, la pelirrosa creía estar muy cerca. Había centrado su investigación en encontrar la causa por la que el Mangekyo causaba ceguera ya que comprendiendo el mecanismo que lo provocaba sería más sencillo encontrar la manera de revertirlo.

Aun así, a pesar de no haber encontrado todavía la cura, Sakura había ideado una manera para devolverle provisionalmente la vista a Sasuke, para suerte y desgracia del pelinegro.

-_Flash Back-_

_Había pasado una semana desde la batalla. Y a partir del día en el que Sasuke salió del hospital, tanto él como la pelirrosa estaban viviendo con Kakashi, ya que la casa de la Haruno por el momento estaba inhabitable. Cuando ella había huido de Konoha, los subordinados de Danzou habían estado rebuscando para encontrar cualquier cosa destrozando todo a su paso, aunque Ino con ayuda de sus compañeros había conseguido salvar algunas de sus pertenencias. Por lo tanto, hasta que consiguieran hacerla habitable de nuevo, el jounin les había ofrecido amablemente su casa._

_Taka estaba viviendo con Naruto, en cuya residencia Sasuke se había negado en redondo a poner un pie pues recordaba de sobra los hábitos higiénicos del rubio y no confiaba en que hubieran cambiado mucho. Sorprendentemente para todos, Danzou no había ordenado saquear la casa del Uzumaki como había ocurrido con la de Sakura, sus teorías para explicar esto iban desde que el Hokage había supuesto que no serían tan estúpidos como para dejar nada incriminatorio en casa de Naruto pues estaba muy vigilado, hasta que los ANBU se habían negado a rebuscar entre las pilas de restos de ramen y ropa sucia del rubio, esta última teoría había sido aportación de Karin tras pasar una noche en la casa._

_En el momento que Sakura eligió para entrar con expresión emocionada por la ventana de Kakashi, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina intentando con creciente frustración llenarse un vaso de agua. _

_Primero había tenido que llegar hasta la cocina con las manos extendidas y dando estúpidos pasos cortos para evitar chocarse con nada, luego había venido la odisea de ¿dónde mierda estará la botella de agua?, en el primer armario había platos, en el segundo bolsas de lo que suponía era comida, pasó las manos barriendo la encimera sin importarle tirar algo y al fin, sus manos se toparon por fin con lo que parecían ser dos botellas. Olió una, era sake…_viejo borracho…_ pensó el Uchiha, dada su desesperación el licor le tentó unos instantes pero lo desechó con una mueca, lo que le faltaba, ciego y borracho. La siguiente botella por fin era agua. Afortunadamente, encontró un vaso sin demasiados problemas. Inclinó la botella para llenar el vaso y el líquido le mojó los pies al fallar._

_La máscara de tranquilidad con la que Sasuke había soportado estoicamente todo el proceso se quebró, el Uchiha soltó una maldición y arrojó con fuerza el vaso que se hizo añicos al golpear con la pared. Con una mano se aferró a la encimera y se pasó la otra por el pelo soltando un quejido de frustración e ira. _

_En ese momento, Sakura entró justo para ser testigo de la explosión de angustia del pelinegro._

_La pelirrosa se acercó lentamente a Sasuke, que respiraba agitadamente, y apoyó la frente en su espalda rodeándolo con los brazos sin decir nada. Ella sabía que aunque el chico parecía haber aceptado su pérdida de visión, en el fondo sufría. Durante los primeros días, Sakura le había acompañado en todo momento y si no era ella, Naruto, Kakashi, incluso Taka estaba pendiente, y el Uchiha odiaba eso, había acabado por decir que podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo y le habían dejado, pero ese era el problema, no podía. Y eso era un golpe demasiado duro para alguien con un orgullo tan inmenso como el de Sasuke._

—_Estoy bien —reaccionó el pelinegro con voz ronca, más no se movió para desprenderse de sus brazos._

_Sakura esperó unos instantes hasta que la respiración del muchacho se hubo normalizado, entonces se separó de él y le giró para estar cara a cara._

—_Tengo algo para ti —dijo la chica con voz dulce—. Creo que será útil provisionalmente, mientras doy con la solución definitiva._

_La pelirrosa tomó una caja alargada de su bolsillo y la abrió mostrando unas gafas de cristales transparentes y rectangulares sin montura. Sakura se había dado cuenta de que en realidad Sasuke no estaba ciego del todo, él veía formas borrosas y eso quería decir que la luz de sus ojos no se había apagado totalmente por el uso del Mangekyo, sólo que su enfoque estaba dañado, de modo que si corregía eso podía darle una solución provisional. _

—_Cierra los ojos —pidió la pelirrosa suavemente._

_Sasuke suspiró, ni que hubiera mucha diferencia entre cerrarlos y dejarlos abiertos, aun así obedeció._

_Sakura depositó un leve beso en su mejilla y poniéndose de puntillas le colocó las gafas. El Uchiha frunció el ceño extrañado y se llevó una mano a la cara para averiguar qué había hecho la chica, sin embargo ella lo detuvo._

—_Abrelos._

_Lentamente el pelinegro parpadeó y no pudo contener la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Podía distinguir las cosas a su alrededor, ya no eran esa masa informe de colores difusos que lo mareaban. Miró a Sakura que lo observaba con una sonrisa y recorrió las facciones de su rostro que hace tiempo que no podía ver con claridad. Intrigado, llevó una mano hasta sus ojos para averiguar qué era lo que le permitía ver y cuando sus dedos se toparon con el cristal transparente y las patillas metálicas de las elegantes gafas, su expresión adoptó un rictus de disgusto._

—_¿Gafas?_

—_Es una solución provisional —se apresuró a explicar la kunoichi, sabía que a él no le entusiasmaría la idea pero tenía que admitir que era mejor que irse dando golpes por las esquinas a causa de su ceguera._

—_Hmp —Sasuke hizo un gesto contrariado— debo tener pinta de estúpido._

—_Pero si son muy elegantes y discretas —se acercó Sakura con tono coqueto— te dan un aire interesante y al menos así puedes ver ¿no?_

_El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, tenía que admitir que con lo de ver la chica tenía un punto, estaba harto de romperse las rodillas contra los muebles cada vez que se movía de una habitación a otra y sobre lo de no poder llenarse ni un puto vaso de agua ni hablamos._

—_Tsk —refunfuñó un poco ya dándose por vencido— el primer Uchiha con gafas de la historia._

_Casi podía oír las risas del Dobe en cuanto le viera aparecer, a Suigetsu lo mataría con un Chidori antes de que se le ocurriera comentar nada, era mejor prevenir._

—_En realidad, yo conocí a un Uchiha que usaba gafas —intervino Kakashi entrando en ese momento por la puerta— mi compañero Obito llevaba unas enormes._

—_¿A que le quedan bien, Kakashi-sensei? —Sakura le dirigió una mirada al jounin que parecía decir "atrévete a contradecirme y te arrancaré la piel a tiras" sin dejar de sonreír._

—_Claro, claro —se apresuró a afirmar el ninja copia._

—_Lo ves —volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke que la miraba con una mezcla de resignación y aburrimiento, ahora que ya había recuperado la habilidad de expresarse con la mirada podía volver a prescindir de las frases elaboradas._

—_Además muchos ninjas usan gafas —prosiguió la pelirrosa— Karin, todos los Aburame, Ebisu…_

—…_Kabuto… —intervino Kakashi distraídamente._

—_¡Sasuke! —reprendió Sakura deteniendo al pelinegro justo en el instante en el que pretendía arrancarse las gafas de un tirón al oír el último nombre._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

A pesar de los problemas iniciales, Sasuke había aceptado usar las gafas con buenos resultados y pasados unos días ya no se quejaba tanto, incluso parecía de mejor humor tras haberle dado más de una paliza a Naruto.

Sakura anotó una última frase en su cuaderno y se lanzó frenéticamente sobre uno de los libros apilados a su derecha tomándolo de un tirón sin importarle arrojar al suelo los que estaban encima de él. Pasó hojas con rapidez mirando alternativamente las notas que acababa de escribir sacadas de otro mamotreto y comparándolas con unos informes que había realizado sobre la vista de Sasuke. Con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara anotó con letra emborronada por las prisas algunas frases más, aferró su cuaderno y salió de allí corriendo hacia el despacho de Tsunade.

…_Estoy segura de haber encontrado la solución por fin…_

. */*/*/*/* .

Un cuerpo inconsciente y medio muerto cayó sobre el frío y oscuro suelo de piedra a los pies de Uchiha Madara. Se encontraban en la sede central de Akatsuki, lugar en el que almacenaban sellados a todos los bijus capturados hasta el momento a la espera del momento para usarlos.

—Bien hecho, Kisame —felicitó el Uchiha al hombre de piel azul que había traído al prisionero.

—No fue nada fácil —se quejó el Akatsuki con voz agotada mientras se encogía levemente, bajo la capa ocultaba alguna herida provocada por la reñida batalla— pero al final lo conseguí.

—Zetsu —el líder llamó al otro shinobi que observaba al Jinchuuriki caído— reúne a los necesarios para sellar al Hachibi, rápido. Kisame, tú descansa, luego podrás unirte a ellos.

Ambos subordinados se apresuraron a hacer lo que les había ordenado retirándose y dejándole sólo. El ninja planta se llevó al inconsciente Jinchuuriki para proceder a extraer el biju y sellarlo. Debido a la cantidad de bajas que sufría Akatsuki últimamente, había tenido que "ascender" a algunos ninjas de la organización para poder obtener el poder suficiente para la técnica.

Madara permaneció unos segundos más en el lugar antes de retirarse, él debía estar presente también para la extracción del monstruo de colas y después tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, necesitaba reunir los efectivos suficientes para formar un ejército que combinado con el poder de los biju que poseía, sería capaz de barrer de la faz de la tierra a la aldea más poderosa sin que tuviera ninguna oportunidad.

…_Pronto, Konoha, pronto volveremos a vernos…_

* * *

_Hola! _

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado porque pronto volverán los problemas. Parece que Sakura ha encontrado la solución definitiva para Sasuke que tal vez pueda deshacerse de sus odiadas gafas jeje. Madara ya está listo para entrar en acción._

_Bueno, quiero aclarar que al fic tampoco le queda mucho, tal vez alguno esperaba que acabara con la muerte de Danzou pero entonces ¿Qué habría pasado con Madara? ¿se resbaló en la ducha y murió? Jeje quiero decir que no lo estoy alargando por que sí y que no se prolongará hasta el infinito, el final está pensado desde el primer capítulo ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, sois la alegría del fic :)_

_Besos Ela _


	33. Que levante la mano

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 33. Que levante la mano…

En cuanto Sakura creyó haber descubierto la causa de que el Mangekyo de Sasuke le produjera ceguera, corrió hasta el despacho de Tsunade para discutir con ella sobre su nuevo hallazgo, para que diera su opinión profesional y lo verificara.

Pasaron horas allí enceradas junto a Shizune, las tres leyendo y releyendo todos los informes que había aportado la pelirrosa, buscando algún error e intentando encontrar entre las tres una posible solución a dicho problema. Finalmente, una sonriente Tsunade mandó llamar a Uchiha Sasuke a su despacho para comunicarle una importante noticia.

. */*/*/*/* .

Tsunade estaba sentada tras su escritorio junto a Shizune revisando por última vez los informes de su alumna, la cual estaba tranquilamente sentada en uno de los sofás del despacho con aspecto cansado pero complacido, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró campantemente Naruto ganándose de inmediato una mirada ofendida por parte de Sakura, y tras él con su típica expresión indiferente apareció Sasuke recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos negros a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

—¡Obaa-chan! ¿para qué nos llamabas dattebayo? —preguntó el rubio rascándose la nuca con una mano.

—Tsk —la Hokage se contuvo de golpear al muchacho aferrándose con fuerza a su escritorio— a ti para nada, mocoso.

—¿Qué? Pero si nos han dicho qué… —comenzó a explicar Naruto intentando relatar cómo mientras estaban comiendo tranquilamente en el Ichiraku, un ninja les comunicó que la Hokage llamaba a Sasuke.

—¿Acaso te llamas Sasuke? —interrumpió la pelirrosa con malas pulgas.

Naruto la miró con ojos de cordero degollado, sabía que ella estaba enfadada y desde luego no era porque hubiera acompañado a Sasuke hasta el despacho de la Hokage, todos sabían que cuando llamaban a uno ambos acudían, no, el motivo del disgusto de Sakura era bastante diferente.

Todo había comenzado dos días atrás, Sasuke y Taka estaban tranquilamente en Ichiraku Ramen cuando vieron acercarse a Naruto con cara de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué le pasará a este ahora? —preguntó Karin en voz alta enarcando una ceja.

—No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que va a contárnoslo —se quejó Suigetsu haciendo una mueca. Adiós a su tranquila tarde de holgazanear.

—Viejo, ramen —Naruto se desplomó sobre uno de los taburetes dejando sobre el mostrador lo que parecía un empapado libro de tapas rosas.

—Dobe, dime que eso no es lo que creo que es —dijo Sasuke sin despegar los ojos de la libreta que había traído el rubio.

Naruto le dedicó a su amigo una mirada entre culpable, suplicante y aterrada.

—Usuratonkachi, eres hombre muerto —declaró el pelinegro entendiendo por fin la razón por la cual el rubio parecía tan angustiado.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué es eso? —indagó Suigetsu animándose al ver la cara de circunstancias de los otros dos, seguramente sería algo doloroso para Naruto.

Los dos componentes del equipo siete cruzaron una mirada y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—El diario de Sakura.

Las cuatro palabras cayeron como una sentencia de muerte.

—Llévatelo de aquí —se apresuró a decir el espadachín de Taka parapetándose detrás de Karin como si el cuaderno fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo…demonios has conseguido eso? Y por el amor de Kami ¿cómo se te ocurre? —preguntó la kunoichi.

—Bueno, ¿recordáis que cuando Sakura-chan se marchó de la villa, Ino puso a salvo sus cosas para que no las destrozaran los ANBU? —comenzó el rubio— Pues bien, cómo hace una semana que su casa ya es habitable, Ino nos pidió a Kiba, Shikamaru y a mí que trasladáramos todo hasta allí…

Naruto les contó cómo habían comenzado a trasladar las cajas a casa de Sakura, en la que la pelirrosa finalmente vivía con Sasuke y Taka, mientras esta estaba trabajando en el hospital hasta que Kiba encontró el bendito diario al volcar "accidentalmente" una de ellas. Shikamaru haciendo gala de su inteligencia se había esfumado de allí, el rubio juró que había intentado disuadir al Inuzuka cuando comenzó a leerlo y que intentó resistirse, pero cuando Kiba fingió estar escandalizado tras ojear una página, no pudo evitar unirse a él. "_Podría haber sido algo importante Teme"_ se excusó ante la mirada acusadora del pelinegro.

No habían leído ni un par de páginas cuando el "chico-perro" exclamó "_¡Ala! ¿sabías que Sakura tiene un tatuaje? ¿dónde lo tendrá?"_ . Naruto intentó quitarle el diario para leerlo por sí mismo y Kiba lo levantó sobre su cabeza para ponerlo fuera del alcance del otro, con lo que ninguno contaba era con que Akamaru interpretara el gesto de su dueño como una invitación a jugar y se lanzara sobre ellos haciendo que rodaran por el suelo y que el diario se les escapara cayendo al río junto a una de las cajas con las cosas de Sakura.

—No creo que Sakura-san te mate —intervino Juugo ganándose una mirada esperanzada por parte de Naruto—, seguramente te enterrará vivo o ligeramente moribundo —completó para desgracia del ojiazul.

—¿Cómo piensas decírselo para salir con vida? —preguntó Karin enarcando una ceja.

El rubio suspiró y se revolvió nerviosamente el pelo con una mano.

—De la forma que se ha usado en Konoha toda la vida para dar este tipo de noticias —contestó el muchacho.

—No puedes hacer eso, Dobe —le previno Sasuke mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué no? El shock la paralizará durante un rato mientras yo escapo, es práctico —alegó Naruto.

—Es cruel —corrigió el Uchiha.

—Si tienes una idea mejor me gustaría escucharla —espetó el rubio— ¿o tal vez te estás ofreciendo a decírselo tú? —preguntó tendiéndole el empapado diario.

—Hmp, la manera de Konoha estará bien —masculló Sasuke sin tan siquiera mirar el libro rosa.

—Bien —Naruto puso cara de suficiencia y volvió a dejar el temido cuaderno de Sakura sobre la mesa para dedicarse de nuevo a su bol de ramen.

—¿Qué se supone que es "la manera de Konoha"? —preguntó Suigetsu intrigado mientras Karin y Juugo ponían atención. Conociendo a los ninjas de la Hoja podían esperar cualquier cosa, después de vivir un tiempo entre ellos se habían dado cuenta de que la gran villa oculta de Konoha tenía un gran parecido con un circo, con ninjas excepcionales pero circo al fin y al cabo.

—Una putada —contestó Sasuke recibiendo una mirada envenenada de Naruto.

—Vosotros seguidme el royo y ya está —se apresuró a decir el rubio tragándose la ácida réplica que tenía preparada para el Uchiha al ver acercarse a Sakura.

Naruto esperó hasta que la pelirrosa se hubo sentado y saludado a todos para reunir el valor suficiente para poner en práctica su "técnica".

—Qué levanten la mano todos aquellos cuyas cosas no se hayan caído al río mientras Kiba y yo las trasladábamos —proclamó el rubio en voz alta.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus manos, incluida la pelirrosa que ni siquiera sabía que ellos habían estado llevando sus cosas hasta su casa y por lo tanto no se imaginaba que esa frase fuera dirigida ella, sin embargo, al fijar sus ojos en Naruto que negaba con la cabeza hacia ella, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo al igual que su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —continuó el rubio tendiéndole su mojado diario— fue un accidente.

—¿Qué diablos… —comenzó la pelirrosa sin reaccionar, todavía mirando el libro rosado que tenía entre sus manos— ¿Esto es una broma, no?, ¿es para vengarte por esa vez en la que te dijimos que aun eras genin?

Ella también había usado la "tradición" para informar al rubio sobre su rango cuando llegó, "_Que levanten la mano todos los que ya no sean genin_" y cuando todos alzaron sus manos incluido Naruto, Sakura había negado con la cabeza bajándole de su nube.

—…¿De verdad eres un genin? —se carcajeó Suigetsu sin poder contenerse.

—No, no es eso – se apresuró a aclarar el chico hacia Sakura ignorando al Taka—. Es sólo que ha…habido un accidente cuando… ya sabes… trasladábamos tus cosas desde la casa de Ino hasta la tuya…

La pelirrosa siguió mirando el cuaderno mojado hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza comprendiendo por fin que sus cosas se habían caído al río por culpa de dos idiotas y que Naruto acababa de entregarle _su _diario empapado. Y conociéndolos estaba segura que este no había acabado en las manos del rubio precisamente por accidente.

—¡Yo te mato, Naruto! —gritó la pelirrosa estampándole el diario en la cara al ninja que se cayó del taburete justo cuando pensaba emprender la huida.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, Sasuke sujetó a la chica antes de que pudiera causarle contusiones graves, Juugo simplemente se tapaba los ojos y Suigetsu se escondía de nuevo tras Karin por si acaso se le ocurría arrearle a él también.

Y desde ese día, Sakura seguía enfadada con Naruto, aunque Kiba tampoco se había salvado de ella, en cuanto lo vio le dio una patada poco honorable que dobló al Inuzuka por la mitad haciendo que cayera encogido al suelo gritando que prefería que le hubiera dado en la cara.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la pelirrosa estaba de buen humor y decidió que su enfado podía ser olvidado por unos minutos mientras le comunicaba a Sasuke la razón por la que le habían hecho llamar al despacho de la Hokage.

—Sentaos —dijo Tsunade haciendo lo mismo—. Te he mandado llamar _Sasuke_ —enfatizó mirando a Naruto— porque Sakura ha descubierto algo sobre como devolverte la vista.

Los orbes negros del Uchiha giraron hasta la pelirrosa mirándola a través de sus odiadas pero útiles gafas y ella se puso en pie con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Sí. Bueno, todos sabéis que llevo un mes buscando la causa de que el Mangekyo produzca ceguera —comenzó la pelirrosa— y que no había manera de encontrarlo. Primero pensé que era porque los ojos hacían un esfuerzo excesivo, pero no era eso, de todas las teorías que elaboraba ninguna era correcta, le di mil vueltas a todo hasta casi volverme loca.

Sasuke daba fe de eso, Sakura llevaba un par de semanas con los nervios a flor de piel, eso sumado a que él también estaba algo irritable por tener que llevar las gafas había ocasionado varias peleas entre ellos, en más de una ocasión, el Uchiha había aparecido a dormir en el apartamento de Naruto refunfuñando "_esa mujer está loca"_ y otras tantas la pelirrosa había acabado en la habitación de Ino quejándose _"Hmp ni siquiera es una palabra Ino"_.

De lo que el pelinegro no se quejaba era de las reconciliaciones, esbozó una media sonrisa ante ese pensamiento. El carácter brusco y frío de Sasuke hacía que en ocasiones la kunoichi se hartara y discutieran, ambos eran orgullosos, sin embargo, por muy enfadados que parecieran estar nunca les duraba demasiado.

—El caso es que cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarme me di cuenta de que había un factor que no había tenido en cuenta, ¿por qué al cambiar de ojos el problema se arregla y se puede usar el Mangekyo sin problemas?

Sasuke estrechó los ojos dedicándole una mirada interesada.

—De modo que me puse a investigar en esa nueva dirección. Kakashi-sensei también puede usar el Mangekyo y él no ha mostrado signos de deterioro visual, de modo que le pedí ayuda para que me dejara determinar qué reacciones ocurrían en su ojo cuando él activaba ese poder y así compararlas con las de Sasuke. Y entonces lo descubrí…

Sakura sonrió de pura satisfacción y se aclaró la garganta para seguir con su discurso sin ser consciente, debido a su propio entusiasmo, de la expectación que causaban sus palabras.

—Al activar el Mangekyo las células de la retina sintetizan una encima debido a la gran concentración de chakra que se produce al usar esa técnica. Por sí misma esa encima es inocua, no tiene ninguna función y simplemente es un efecto secundario. Sin embargo, cuando se segrega a tan altas dosis es captada por los receptores de las células de alrededor y provoca que alteren la captación de la imagen, eso es lo que te pasa a ti —sonrió a Sasuke—. Si esto se produce repetidamente, al final las células dejan de funcionar por completo ocasionando la ceguera total.

Tsunade asentía con orgullo observando a su alumna, realmente era una medic-nin extraordinaria y la honraba poder decir que ella había sido su maestra, sin duda, Sakura llegaría a hacer cosas muy grandes.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió la pelirrosa—, aunque los ojos de Kakashi producían la misma encima, al no ser suyos, el código genético era diferente y por lo tanto los receptores de las células no reconocían la encima y no la captaban puesto que estaban fabricadas con las proteínas que eran propias de Kakashi. Al no ser captada, la encima simplemente se desechaba aunque fuera segregada en cantidades masivas. De modo que lo que debemos hacer para solucionarlo es tan sencillo que casi da risa, nuestras técnicas médicas con chakra han demostrado que es posible modificar ciertas encimas para que no sean reconocidas por las células, una vez hagamos eso tú vista ya no tendrá ningún problema.

Cuando Sakura puso punto y final a su explicación, el despacho se sumió en el silencio. La Hokage le dedicaba una sonrisa de orgullo que no le cabía en el rostro, Shizune también la miraba con aprobación.

Los ojos jade de la pelirrosa se encontraron por fin con los del Uchiha al otro lado de la habitación, cualquier palabra o gesto se hizo innecesario. Sakura comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke con sólo mirarle, sabía que aunque aparentemente no había cambiado su expresión, le agradecía lo que había hecho por él y que se moría por besarla para demostrárselo, pero también sabía que no lo haría hasta que estuvieran solos, después de todo Sasuke siempre sería Sasuke y ella tampoco querría que fuera diferente.

—Entonces… ¿al final vas a curar al Teme, no? —preguntó Naruto que había escuchado todo con cara de concentración y finalmente lo único que había sacado en claro de su confusa mente era esa pregunta.

La pelirrosa sonrió indulgentemente, al parecer había olvidado su enfado o había decidido que ya había castigado suficiente al rubio.

—Sí, Naruto —afirmó dulcemente.

El chico estalló en una de sus efusivas y contagiosas carcajadas que te obligan a sonreír con sólo verle y se abalanzó sobre la chica levantándola del suelo en un abrazo y dándole varias vueltas hasta acabar mareados. Sasuke sólo rodaba los ojos con paciencia, la Hokage pensó que el Uchiha sólo permitiría hacer eso a Naruto o cómo mucho a Kakashi, pero que si alguien más se acercaba a la pelirrosa de esa manera no saldría muy bien parado.

—Alégrate, Teme —le animó el rubio— pronto dejarás de ser un cuatro ojos `ttebayo.

_Maldito inconsciente._

—¡Sasuke, no! —gritó Sakura intentando impedir la muerte de Naruto a manos del pelinegro— ¡recuerda que es tu amigo!

. */*/*/*/* .

Después de que la pelirrosa encontrara la manera de arreglar la vista de Sasuke, habían comenzado inmediatamente con el tratamiento y en unos cuantos días Sasuke había notado una gran mejoría. Al principio no había podido deshacerse de las gafas ya que aunque comenzaba a ver mejor, las cosas a su alrededor seguían siendo demasiado borrosas. Sin embargo, en cuanto el Uchiha comprobó que veía lo suficiente como para no chocarse con nada, Sakura y Suigetsu lo encontraron pisoteándolas en el suelo de su habitación.

—Nos veremos en el infierno —mascullaba mientras hacía estallar con deleite los cristales bajo la suela de sus sandalias ninja. Sumido en su satisfacción por deshacerse del objeto de su tormento, Sasuke no se percató de que estaba siendo observado hasta que las carcajadas de los dos espectadores llegaron a sus oídos.

El Uchiha en seguida adoptó de nuevo una pose digna dedicándoles una mirada aburrida, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—Así que por fin te has deshecho de ellas ¿no? —preguntó Sakura colgándose de su cuello— eres como un crío —dijo riéndose de nuevo.

—Sí que les tenías odio, compañero —comentó Suigetsu mirando las pulverizadas gafas— si no llegamos a entrar les haces un Chidori.

—Hmp —Sasuke se limitó a emitir uno de sus ambiguos sonidos mirando hacia otro lugar.

—No sé por qué les tenías tanta manía —opinó la pelirrosa— te daban un toque… sexy —susurró en su oído.

—Eso lo soy siempre —alegó arrogantemente el muchacho posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y oscureciendo su mirada. Sakura miró de reojo hacia dónde Suigetsu estaba tranquilamente apoyado el marco de la puerta sin aparente intención de moverse.

—Oh, no os preocupéis por mí, vosotros como si no estuviera —les animó el espadachín con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se volvió de nuevo hacia Sasuke que fulminaba con la mirada al otro chico.

—Me voy —anunció la pelirrosa—. He quedado con las chicas y si tardo Ino-cerda y Karin-zorra me matarán.

—Hmp —el Uchiha asintió a regañadientes.

_Odio a tus amigas._

Sakura se puso de puntillas y depositó un corto beso en los labios del pelinegro, sin embargo cuando él estrechó más el agarre a su cintura y pretendió corresponder, la chica se liberó de sus brazos y en un segundo estaba saliendo por la puerta diciéndole adiós con la mano. La pelirrosa conocía de sobra a Sasuke como para saber que si no se iba en ese momento, no lo haría, y ya llegaba tarde.

—Que chasco ¿nee, Sasuke? —comentó Suigetsu alegremente entrando en la habitación hasta colocarse junto a Sasuke y pasarle un brazo por los hombros con camaradería— Tranquilo, he pensado en algo para que no te aburras esta tarde, ya que te has quedado sin distracciones, vamos a salir a celebrar que te has librado de esas gafas.

—Tsk.

_A ti también te odio._

El Uchiha le mandó una mirada que decía a todas luces "No te he dado permiso para tocarme".

. */*/*/*/* .

Era ya entrada la madrugada y las tranquilas calles nocturnas de la villa estaban desiertas contrastando con el ajetreo que sufrían durante el día. Desiertas a excepción de un grupo de muchachos que caminaban por ellas riéndose y ¿cantando?

—No había oído nada tan desafinado desde aquella vez que pillé a Naruto cantando en la ducha —se carcajeaba Suigetsu burlándose de los gorgoritos que intentaban entonar Kiba y Chouji haciendo aspavientos como si fuera una ópera.

—Venga Teme, dímelo —intentaba persuadir el rubio a su amigo— ¿dónde tiene Sakura-chan ese tatuaje? —la curiosidad era lo único que impedía a Naruto unirse a cantar, necesitaba quitarse la intriga. En condiciones normales no se habría atrevido a preguntarlo o de hacerlo habría recibido un Chidori en el trasero como respuesta, sin embargo, dado el estado en el que se encontraban tras haber acabado con las reservas de sake del bar gracias a la fantástica idea de Suigetsu de salir a celebrar, su sentido del peligro había descendido hasta límites insospechados.

—En un lugar que tú jamás verás, usuratonkachi —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante tambaleándose un poco, muestra del estado etílico en el que se encontraban todos.

—Concretamente en el vientre bajo su cadera izquierda —completó Shikamaru con aire aburrido y los ojos mas entrecerrados y somnolientos de lo habitual— ¿es un pequeño rombo, verdad?

Suigetsu se tiró al suelo riéndose a más no poder al ver como la expresión del Uchiha pasaba de confusión a cabreo y de cabreo a cabreo con Sharingan.

—¿Cómo has dicho Nara? —siseó el pelinegro mientras con la mano derecha tanteaba en su espalda el lugar en el que habitualmente estaba el mango de su katana, que evidentemente no llevaba.

—Ino tiene uno igual, se lo hicieron juntas, se pasó toda una semana enseñándonoslo a la menor oportunidad ¿verdad Chouji?

El Akimichi que ya había dejado de cantar, asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

—A mí también me lo enseñó —intervino Kiba sonriendo tontamente al recordarlo.

—Nos lo enseñó a todos —Neji zanjó el asunto, todos recordaban la semana de "mira lo que me he hecho" que pasó Ino.

—Nee, Neji —llamó Suigetsu todavía tumbado boca arriba en el suelo— no me creo que nunca hayas espiado a las chicas con tu Byakugan.

El Hyuuga lo miró parpadeando durante unos instantes, después cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz como si estuviera acumulando paciencia.

—Me largo —dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta y caminando por la calle hacia su casa, tratando de ir en línea recta. Desistió de ir saltando por los tejados pues temía que su distorsionado equilibrio le jugara una mala pasada.

—Deberíais llevar a Juugo a casa —dijo Lee, el único que sólo había bebido agua en toda la noche y que hasta ese momento había estado guiando a Juugo el cual parecía a punto de desplomarse.

Suigetsu rodó como una croqueta y se levantó con dificultad del suelo para relevar a Lee en la tarea de tirar del gigantón. Se despidieron con unos gruñidos de esos típicos de los "saludos de hombres" y cada uno tomó el rumbo hacia su casa.

. */*/*/*/* .

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta en mitad de la noche al escuchar ruidos fuera nunca imaginó que se iba a encontrar con tal escena.

Sasuke estaba inclinado con los ojos a la altura de la cerradura, guiñando uno para conseguir introducir la llave sin éxito. Apoyado sobre él, prácticamente dormido, estaba un babeante Naruto. Tras ellos, Suigetsu con cara de sueño y sufrimiento por estar casi aplastado por Juugo, el cual no tenía muy buen aspecto.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó la pelirrosa al Uchiha.

—Sakura —dijo él incorporándose de pronto, cosa que hizo que Naruto despertara sobresaltado y trastabillara hasta casi caerse, le dedicó una mirada de odio a Sasuke y murmurando "teme" entró en la casa esquivando a Sakura.

La pelirrosa miró enarcando las cejas al rubio y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Sasuke.

—Verás…nosotros —comenzó con voz pastosa el Uchiha.

—Sasuke —interrumpió la chica enarcando una ceja— mi cara está aquí arriba.

—Claro —coincidió el pelinegro elevando los ojos que habían estado clavados en una de sus partes particularmente preferidas de la anatomía de la pelirrosa— ya sabes que mi vista aun no está del todo bien… —trató de excusarse.

—Tiene razón —se burló sarcásticamente Suigetsu— el pobre no sabía si le estaba hablando a la derecha o a la izquierda —dijo mientras hacía gestos como si estuviera agarrándose unos inexistentes pechos. Todavía riéndose tiró de Juugo para afianzar el brazo del gigantón sobre sus hombros y entró ignorando a los otros dos.

—Nunca habría imaginado que alguna vez te vería borracho —se burló Sakura negando divertida con la cabeza.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas —contestó sonriendo con galantería y acercándose a ella.

—Apestas a alcohol —rodando los ojos, la pelirrosa se colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros y lo arrastró al interior.

Tumbado en el sofá encontraron a Naruto, el pobre había caído fulminado en la primera superficie mullida que había encontrado a su paso. Suigetsu había conseguido remolcar a Juugo hasta una pared en la que el Taka se apoyaba parpadeando pesadamente.

—¿Naruto no tiene casa? —preguntó Sakura observando al abandonado rubio en su sofá.

—El muy estúpido quería ir a la casa de los Hyuuga —contó Sasuke que por la expresión de su cara parecía encontrarlo extrañamente gracioso—. Tuve que traérmelo —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hinata y Naruto pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, la pobre chica se está convirtiendo en Naruto —se quejó la pelirrosa—. Hoy nos arrastró hasta el Ichiraku a comer ramen y ella sola se comió tres boles, no es de extrañar que luego le sentaran mal.

Sasuke sólo asentía con los ojos fijos en los labios de Sakura, no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que decía pero le estaban entrando unas ganas locas de besarla como si no hubiera mañana sin importarle los posibles espectadores que pudiera haber en ese momento.

—¡Eh! —la kunoichi chascó los dedos frente a él para llamar su atención mascullando "malditos borrachos"— Ahora mismo te vas a la ducha y luego a la cama.

Sakura señaló las escaleras con su mejor expresión de madre dándole una reprimenda a su hijo, esperando que al hablar con autoridad sus palabras penetraran en el alcoholizado cerebro de Sasuke.

—¿Eso es una proposición?

—Eres imposible —la pelirrosa rodó los ojos y le arrastró escaleras arriba mientras él caminaba muy pegado a ella dejándose guiar y estrechando su cintura con una mano mientras hundía la cara en su pelo, ambos sabían que sí no era una proposición pronto se convertiría en una.

Suigetsu volvió de la cocina a la que había ido a buscar un vaso de agua para despejar a Juugo justo cuando sus dos compañeros se perdían escaleras arriba… dejándole a él solo con la tarea de subir al gigantón hasta su habitación.

El espadachín le tendió el vaso de agua a su moribundo amigo con una mueca contrariada y ese fue el momento en el que el estómago de Juugo pareció revelarse contra su dueño y vació su contenido justo en los pies de Suigetsu.

—Genial —su noche mejoraba por momentos.

. */*/*/*/* .

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó dejando a Sasuke durmiendo y bajó a la cocina para preparar la cantidad suficiente de manzanilla para que los estómagos de los cuatro borrachos se asentaran un poco ya que cuando despertaran seguramente tendrían la madre de todas las resacas golpeando en sus cráneos con un mazo.

Despertó a Naruto que seguía vegetando en el sofá en la misma postura que la noche anterior, si no hubiera comprobado por sí misma que respiraba, la kunoichi habría pensado lo peor. Según había hablado con Hinata la tarde de ayer, el rubio había quedado con ella por la mañana y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. Así que en cuanto se tomó la manzanilla y un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, el muchacho se marchó rápidamente.

Horas después, Sakura ya había conseguido despertar a todo el mundo, aunque al pobre Juugo le había permitido quedarse en la cama después de su mala experiencia con el sake que el muchacho juró y perjuró no volver a probar en la vida. Karin y Suigetsu tampoco habían bajado aunque la pelirrosa había oído el agua de la ducha correr por lo que supuso que ya habrían despertado.

Sasuke por su parte se había bebido en toda la mañana unos dos litros de agua y en ese momento estaba sentado junto a Sakura comiendo tranquilamente algo de arroz intentando ignorar las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza. No llevaban ni medio plato cuando Naruto entró de nuevo por la ventana con aspecto alterado provocando que sus dos compañeros lo miraran extrañados.

—Teme, Sakura-chan —Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el cerebro con un hierro punzante cuando oyó la estridente voz del rubio, cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien mientras con la otra mano apretaba su vaso de agua.

—¿Naruto? —la pelirrosa lo miró confusa, hacía unas horas que se había marchado y ya estaba de vuelta, y para colmo parecía más nervioso de lo habitual.

El rubio comenzó a dar vueltas andando a zancadas, murmurando incoherencias de las que sólo entendían "dattebayo" y pasándose la mano por el revuelto pelo tirándose de él de vez en cuando.

—Dobe siéntate de una vez —espetó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia harto de verlo revolotear de un lado para otro.

Contra todo pronóstico Naruto se desplomó en una silla sin replicar.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Naruto? – preguntó Sakura con preocupación pues el chico estaba realmente serio.

—… … —el rubio boqueó un par de veces cogiendo aire— … Que levante la mano… —Sasuke y Sakura se tensaron, esas palabras nunca presagiaban nada bueno— … el que vaya a ser padre en ocho meses…

El Uchiha ensanchó mucho los ojos mirando a la pelirrosa como si quisiera que ella le confirmara que Naruto no se refería a él, Sakura parecía haberse olvidado de respirar y sólo negaba con la cabeza repasando mentalmente y echando cuentas para asegurarse de que no hablaba de ellos. Volvieron a mirar al rubio que tenía una mano temblorosa levantada.

—…Hinata…Hinata-chan está embarazada.

Sasuke comenzó a toser como si se hubiera atragantado y Sakura simplemente lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si no asimilara realmente lo que el chico estaba contando.

—… Ayer quería comer ramen… luego lo vomitó… —murmuraba la pelirrosa en shock.

—Maldito estúpido... —suspiró en un quejido el Uchiha hablando para sí mismo mientras miraba al techo.

—Me lo ha dicho esta mañana… —se lamentó Naruto agarrándose un puñado de pelo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, que le llamara por su nombre indicaba hasta qué punto el asunto era grave.

—¡Y yo qué sé dattebayo! —estalló el rubio con desesperación— Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí mismo ¿cómo voy a cuidar un bebé? ¡Incluso mis plantas se mueren! —el chico respiró agitadamente como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones— soy un…

—¡Eres un maldito inconsciente! —gritó de pronto Sakura saliendo de su impresión— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ya sabes que los Hyuuga son muy… conservadores para estas cosas. ¡Neji te matará! ¡Hiashi te matará! ¡¿Y Hinata, es que no sabe que hay medios para evitar estas cosas? ¡No puedo creer que…

—Sakura es suficiente —interrumpió Sasuke mirando cómo el rubio se encogía más y más en su asiento hundiéndose en su propia desesperación, no necesitaba que le recordaran todo lo que le estaba atormentando— Dobe, cuenta con nosotros.

Naruto levantó sus ojos azules, tenía las córneas levemente enrojecidas y unas cuantas lágrimas se acumulaban aun sin derramarse, jamás lo habían visto en ese estado tan próximo a un ataque de ansiedad. Sin embargo, al oír las palabras de Sasuke cuando se miraron se hizo presente una vez más esa extraña conexión que ambos tenían y les hacía comprenderse más allá de las palabras.

—Gracias Sasuke —el rubio sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento, Naruto —dijo la pelirrosa con arrepentimiento al comprender realmente la situación, levantándose rápidamente para situarse al lado de su amigo y acariciarle el brazo—. No debí gritarte, por supuesto que te apoyaremos en cualquier cosa.

—…Sakura-chan —Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y apretó su mano con agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo está Hinata? —preguntó Sakura dulcemente.

—Ella… tiene miedo —la voz del rubio se quebró y suspiró—, le he dicho que la quiero y que no voy a dejarla sola pero yo también estoy asustado, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No sé cómo enfrentarme a esta situación, esto no se soluciona entrenando más duro o aprendiendo un jutsu nuevo. ¿Qué dirá su familia?

La pelirrosa acarició el dorado cabello del chico con cariño.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

En ese momento, Kakashi entró por la ventana con una expresión muy seria, todos se volvieron sus ojos hacia él.

—La Hokage nos ha llamado a su despacho, urgentemente —informó el jounin— parece que Akatsuki viene hacia aquí.

La respiración de Naruto se volvió más errática y agitada, trató de levantarse de la silla con una extraña sensación de claustrofobia apoderándose de él, tragó saliva intentando serenarse y no vomitar tal como su estómago pedía a gritos… _Hinata embarazada… Akatsuki atacando_… en ese momento, todo comenzó a nublarse a su alrededor haciéndole caer inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ya os dije que a partir de ahora volvían los problemas… sobre todo para nuestro pobre Naruto, que ha estado mucho tiempo tranquilo jeje_

_Espero que os haya gustado la explicación sobre la cura del Mangekyou Sharingan… tal vez demasiado densa, pero me pareció que era mejor dar alguna razón y no simplemente decir, "Sakura encontró la cura y Sasuke recuperó la vista" aunque seguramente en esas líneas habré cometido algún atentado mortal contra las leyes de la biología y la genética… si veis algún error garrafal mis disculpas._

_Este capítulo quizá ha sido un poco caótico, espero que todo se haya entendido bien, ya sabéis que cualquier duda que os quede me podéis preguntar e intentaré aclararla lo mejor que pueda._

_De nuevo mil gracias por vuestros comentarios ;)_

_(Valee404 tienes deshabilitados los MP y por eso no puedo contestarte :P ) _

_Besos Ela._


	34. Noticias

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 34. Noticias

Sakura se arrodilló junto a Naruto cuando este se desplomó respirando entrecortadamente. Al final le había dado un ataque de ansiedad y se había colapsado, no era de extrañar después de todo lo que tenía encima con el embarazo de Hinata. Recibir noticias de Akatsuki y un posible ataque era lo que menos necesitaba y había sido la gota que colma el vaso.

Sasuke se había levantado e interrogaba a la pelirrosa con la mirada para saber el estado de su amigo, Kakashi por su parte sólo observaba todo en silencio preguntándose la razón del extraño ambiente que había en la habitación cuando él había entrado y sobre todo qué le ocurría a Naruto.

—Está bien —informó la medic-nin tomándole el pulso, tenía un poco de taquicardia pero iba disminuyendo—. Simplemente sus nervios se colapsaron, sólo necesita descansar.

—Hmp —asintió el Uchiha ayudándola a trasladar a Naruto hasta el sofá.

—¿Vais a contarme por qué Naruto se ha desmayado? —preguntó Kakashi con voz tranquila mirando a sus dos alumnos.

—Supongo que la noticia de Akatsuki le afectó demasiado, después de todo él es su principal objetivo —contestó Sakura con nerviosismo, no sabía si era correcto revelar la verdadera causa del estado del rubio, después de todo era un tema serio.

—Ya… ¿Me has visto cara de estúpido, Sakura? —replicó el jounin sin perder la calma— No me creo que Naruto haya sufrido un ataque de ansiedad sólo porque Akatsuki va tas él, ya sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. ¿Qué le pasa? —volvió a preguntar más seriamente.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y fijó su vista en el suelo para no tener que enfrentar la mirada de Kakashi, tal vez porque había sido como un padre para sus alumnos siempre podía saber cuándo estos le ocultaban algo. De modo que siguió perforando a Sakura con su único ojo visible haciendo que esta se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa y comenzara a tartamudear.

—Hinata está embarazada —la voz de Sasuke salió clara y suave liberando a la pelirrosa de la mirada de su sensei.

El Uchiha no había tenido ningún problema en revelárselo a Kakashi, sabía que podían confiar en él, estaba seguro de que Naruto se lo habría contado de estar consciente y después de todo, un embarazo no se ocultaba así como así, tarde o temprano todos lo notarían.

Por unos segundos, el jounin no reaccionó en absoluto sino que permaneció como una estatua de hielo, después dio un par de pasos hacia la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en ella con aspecto cansado.

—¿Qué? —acertó a murmurar el ninja con la voz demasiado aguda.

—Hinata espera un hij…

—Da igual, no… no lo repitas Sasuke, ya lo he captado —le cortó Kakashi levantando una mano— ¿Quién lo sabe?

—Sólo nosotros —contestó Sakura.

—Bien —dijo el jounin con aire pensativo—. Por el momento cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor, será más seguro para Hinata.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó la pelirrosa tímidamente.

Tal vez la noticia no cayera muy bien en la familia de la chica pero no creía que fueran a hacerle nada, tarde o temprano lo aceptarían e incluso puede que cuando la primera impresión de shock hubiera pasado hasta fuera un motivo de alegría. Después de todo, Hinata y Naruto se querían muchísimo, eso se veía, aunque su hijo no hubiera venido en el mejor momento estaba segura de que lo querrían, además no era como si la familia Hyuuga no tuviera dinero para mantenerlo. Y sí, eran jóvenes pero desgraciadamente la cruel realidad del mundo shinobi en el que vivían les había obligado a crecer con rapidez, en esa sociedad ya eran tratados como adultos.

—Akatsuki va tras Naruto, podrían usarla para atraparle, Madara es muy capaz de eso —contestó Sasuke siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de Kakashi.

—Y además de eso, estamos hablando del hijo del jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, descendiente del Cuarto y con la línea de sangre de la rama principal de los Hyuuga, muchas fuerzas ninja harían cualquier cosa por un arma así —añadió el sensei del equipo siete.

—Pero si ni siquiera ha nacido —murmuró Sakura entristecida.

—Cuando procedes de un linaje poderoso siempre sucede igual —explicó el pelinegro con un leve deje de amargura— antes de nacer ya esperan que seas un genio, que superes a los que estuvieron antes, pretenden que aprendas a pelear antes que a andar y que tu primera palabra sea un jutsu de fuego.

La pelirrosa miró a Sasuke que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos recordando tal vez su propia infancia en la que siempre se había sentido presionado por las expectativas que su clan tenía en que fuera tan genial como su hermano.

—Bueno —suspiró Kakashi—. Los problemas de uno en uno, lo más urgente es ir al despacho de la Hokage para enterarnos de lo que tiene que decir sobre Akatsuki, después nos ocuparemos de Naruto.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron lanzando un último vistazo al rubio que dormía en el sofá, ahora con apariencia más calmada aunque siguiera pálido, le dejarían descansar y evadirse un rato de la realidad en el mundo de los sueños.

—Voy a avisar al resto, creo que Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu siguen holgazaneando por arriba —propuso la pelirrosa dando un paso hacia las escaleras.

—No te molestes —la detuvo Kakashi—, el llamado es sólo para los ninjas más cercanos a la Hokage. Por lo que he podido averiguar no quieren que la noticia se extienda y cunda el pánico.

—Hmp. Vamos —apremió Sasuke saltando por la ventana.

. */*/*/*/* .

Tsunade apoyaba los codos en su escritorio con las manos enlazadas frente a sus ojos y el ceño fruncido en expresión concentrada, a su lado, Shizune repiqueteaba nerviosamente con las uñas en la mesa mientras se mordía el labio. Frente al escritorio se encontraban reunidos sus ninjas de confianza más importantes de la aldea, Hyuuga Hiashi con Neji, Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai cuyo hijo había nacido un par de semanas atrás, Gai, Shikamaru, Yamato y todos los líderes de los principales clanes de la aldea, pero como siempre faltaba alguien pensó la Hokage con desagrado.

—Ya era hora de que aparecierais, Kakashi —espetó la última de los Sannin dejando que su molestia se percibiera en su tono de voz cuando tres de los integrantes del equipo siete hicieron por fin acto de presencia en el despacho fulminándolos uno a uno con la mirada— ¿Y Naruto?

—Naruto no ha podido venir —explicó Sakura— no se encontraba muy bien y le hemos dejado descansando.

Tsunade iba a abrir la boca para protestar diciendo que si Naruto se había ido de juerga y no podía ni con su alma no era su problema para después ordenarle a Sasuke que trajera su perezoso trasero hasta allí a patadas, sin embargo, cuando vio la seria mirada que los tres le dirigían se lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

—Bien —comenzó a hablar la rubia con voz potente—, cómo todos sabéis os he llamado para hablar sobre Akatsuki. Se trata de algo de vital importancia que bajo ningún concepto debe salir de este despacho, no queremos que cunda el pánico o lo que sabemos llegue a oídos enemigos —Tsunade hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos tomando aire—. Nuestros rastreadores han informado de que Akatsuki se dirige hacia la villa con un gran número de ninjas renegados comandados por Uchiha Madara, al parecer ya tienen en su poder ocho de los bijus y vienen a Konoha para hacerse con el Kyuubi… y destruirnos a todos.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la sala sabiendo que esas palabras eran una sentencia de muerte para cualquiera que permaneciera en la villa cuando llegaran, Madara por si mismo ya era un enemigo temible, ni siquiera sabían cómo vencerlo y si además venía con prácticamente un ejército de ninjas y posiblemente poseyera ocho bijus, las posibilidades de supervivencia disminuían de manera alarmante.

—Pero… Uchiha Madara murió hace muchos años, no es posible que… —la voz suave de Kurenai rompió el tenso silencio.

—Sasuke —Tsunade invitó al Uchiha para que solucionara las dudas de la jounin.

El pelinegro suspiró con cansancio y desagrado, como si detestara tener que usar su voz.

—Uchiha Madara sigue vivo, él es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, ha estado actuando desde las sombras bajo el personaje de Tobi. Lo único que desea es la completa destrucción de Konoha y reunir los nueve bijus. Hace un tiempo intentó que me uniera a su causa… hará cualquier cosa para eliminar la villa de la Hoja del mapa —Sasuke recitó su discurso con su típico tono serio lo que le dio un aire más tenebroso si cabe.

—Intentó que te unieras a su causa ¿eh, muchacho? Por lo que sabemos tú fuiste un Akatsuki —intervino Ibiki acusadoramente.

—Lo _fui —_admitió el pelinegro con frialdad poniendo énfasis en el tiempo pasado.

—Sasuke ya demostró en la batalla contra Danzou que es un ninja leal a la Hoja, Ibiki-san —decretó Sakura tajantemente dedicándole una dura mirada al ninja.

—Sí, pero enfrentarse a Danzou era parte de su venganza, sin embargo, ahora que el enemigo resulta ser de… su propia familia, ¿resultarás tan leal, _Uchiha_? —inquirió Ibiki.

—Me temo que tendrás que arriesgarte y averiguarlo —contestó Sasuke sin una pizca de emoción en su voz mientras sus ojos chispeaban con implícito desafío.

—Basta —intervino Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia—. No estamos aquí para cuestionar la lealtad de Sasuke sino para encontrar una solución a esta situación crítica —su puño golpeó la mesa haciendo tintinear todas las cosas que había sobre ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó calmadamente Kakashi.

—… … —toda la atención se centró en la respuesta de la Hokage— poco más de veinticuatro horas.

Kurenai se llevó una mano a la boca y Gai la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones del despacho, seguramente la kunoichi estaba pensando en su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

Tsume, la madre de Kiba, soltó una maldición que sonó como un ladrido acompañado por uno verdadero de su perro.

—Deberíamos evacuar a todos los civiles cuanto antes —sugirió Neji— y también a aquellos ninja que no estén en condiciones de pelear —al decir esto último el Hyuuga dirigió una locuaz mirada a Sakura que tanto ella como Sasuke y Kakashi pudieron interpretar perfectamente. _Sabe lo de Hinata._

—Esperaremos hasta mañana para evacuar a todo el que no vaya a luchar —ordenó Tsunade—. Si comenzamos a sacar a los civiles de la villa, Akatsuki se percatara de que sabemos que van a atacar —la Hokage frunció el ceño pensativa mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar—. Prepararemos todo para hacerles salir hacia Suna, ya he enviado mensajeros al Kazekage, nos ha prometido refugio para los civiles y mandarnos todos los refuerzos disponibles. Evacuaremos a la población a través de los túneles que cruzan las montañas de las caras Hokage.

—Estoy seguro de que Madara esperará hasta el anochecer para atacar —comentó Sasuke— le da un aire trágico.

—¿Por qué va a hacerlo arriesgándose a ser detectado? —preguntó Anko.

—Porque quiere disfrutarlo —contestó Shikamaru con tono funesto—, es como cuando Chouji tiene hambre pero prefiere esperar a que se gratine su plato porque así sabrá mejor.

Choza rió levemente por la referencia a su hijo mientras asentía dando por ciertas sus palabras.

—Si ese Madara es tan estúpido como para darnos tiempo extra tenemos que aprovecharlo —exclamó Gai con su típico fervor lanzando un puño al aire— reforcemos las defensas para darle un recibimiento que nunca olvide.

Sasuke sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo, ¿Madara estúpido? _Ja._ Se le ocurrían mil calificativos para definirlo y la mayoría de ellos indeseables, sin embargo, estúpido jamás estaría entre ellos. Ese hombre era astuto y llevaba tanto tiempo planeando su venganza que le dejaba a él "eterno vengador de Konoha" como un simple aficionado. No, si Madara les daba tiempo no era por estupidez, sino porque estaba tan seguro de poder aplastarlos como a insectos que prefería deleitarse un poco más antes de arrasar con todo.

—Ahora mismo daré órdenes a los escuadrones ANBU de seguridad para que refuercen las defensas y en cuanto hayamos evacuado a los civiles instalaremos trampas y genjutsus alrededor de la aldea y en las calles —decretó Tsunade.

—Según cuenta la historia, el Sharingan de Uchiha Madara era capaz de controlar al Kyuubi —informó Sakura que en su investigación sobre el Sharingan para curar a Sasuke había leído mucho sobre sus habilidades—, tal vez pueda controlar también a los otros bijus, si es así estoy segura de que los usará para atacarnos, deberíamos tener también algún plan para neutralizarlos.

—Parece que nuestro principal problema es el tal Madara —opinó Inoichi, el líder de los Yamanaka— posee poderes que no conocemos además de un Sharingan muy poderoso, y ya sabemos que lo único que puede enfrentar unos ojos como esos… son otros iguales —finalizó mirando seriamente a Sasuke.

El Uchiha permaneció imperturbable aguantando la mirada de expectación de todos los presentes estoicamente. Sakura se removió nerviosa a su lado ¿acaso estaban sugiriendo que Sasuke se enfrentara sin más a Madara?

—Sasuke, ¿crees que podrías derrotar a Madara? —preguntó seriamente la Hokage en medio del tenso silencio.

—… No —respondió el Uchiha con aplomo—, al menos no con sus habilidades actuales, no es corpóreo la mayor parte del tiempo lo que hace inefectivo cualquier ataque. Incluso en una ocasión logré herirle con el Amaterasu, debió morir, pero a los pocos segundos estaba ileso.

Unos cuantos murmullos desesperanzados se hicieron eco en la sala.

—Sin embargo —continuó hablando Sasuke volviendo a provocar el silencio—, si alguien tiene una oportunidad contra él soy yo.

—Pero acabas de decir que no puedes derrotarle —le recordó Sakura con algo de desazón en su voz.

—No con sus habilidades actuales —repitió el Uchiha sin inmutarse— pero si tiene que controlar ocho bijus y además luchar conmigo tal vez la balanza quede más igualada.

—Bien —dijo la Hokage con expresión decidida—. Shikamaru, que el departamento de inteligencia se encargue de planear la defensa y una manera para contrarrestar esos bijus, enviaré a Shizune con toda la información sobre nuestros ninjas. Los demás, contadle la situación sólo a quien creáis estrictamente necesario y preparaos para la batalla. Mañana a primera hora comenzará la evacuación de la población. Todos sabéis que hacer, vamos.

Todo el mundo abandonó el despacho con cara de circunstancias perdido en sus pensamientos que seguramente eran bastante similares, el equipo siete se movió lentamente hacia la puerta tras todos los demás cuando una voz los detuvo.

—Vosotros tres —dijo Tsunade con tono autoritario.

Neji salió delante de ellos mandándoles una mirada que a todas luces indicaba que tenían una conversación pendiente y cerró la puerta tras él dejándolos solos con la Hokage.

—Ahora mismo vais a contarme que es lo que le pasa a Naruto —exigió la rubia reclinándose en su escritorio—. Y no quiero chorradas, Kakashi —añadió al ver que el jounin abría la boca seguramente para contarle alguna de sus escusas estúpidas para cuando llegaba tarde.

—Es Hinata… —comenzó Sakura tímidamente— ella está embarazada. Naruto se ha enterado hoy, estaba muy nervioso y con la noticia de Akatsuki simplemente colapsó.

Tsunade se dejó caer en su asiento con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos más abiertos aun.

—Mataré a ese mocoso —murmuró todavía sin variar su expresión— Demonios Kakashi, esto es culpa tuya debiste hablar con él sobre estas cosas cuando empezó a salir esa chica Hyuuga, pero no, tú te limitaste a pasear delante de sus narices con esas novelas pornográficas de Jiraya, lo raro es que esto no haya ocurrido antes —acusó la rubia fulminando al jounin con la mirada.

—No es culpa mía —se defendió Kakashi— tampoco hablé con Sasuke y que yo sepa no ha dejado a Sakura embarazada.

Los dos aludidos giraron sus cabezas hacia su sensei como si tuvieran un resorte mirándole como si pudieran prenderle fuego tan solo con la fuerza de sus ojos, de hecho el Uchiha podía y se estaba planteando hacerlo.

—A nosotros no nos metas en tus cosas —advirtió la pelirrosa apretando los dientes

—Basta de tonterías —suspiró Tsunade finalmente—. ¿Quién lo sabe?

—Sólo nosotros y creo que Neji también —contestó Kakashi—, por la mirada que nos ha echado debe estar esperando fuera.

—Hazle pasar —ordenó la rubia sin elevar la vista que había enterrado entre sus manos con cansancio.

Tal y como habían supuesto, el joven Hyuuga estaba aguardando fuera del despacho y no se sorprendió cuando le invitaron a unirse a la reunión, entrando en la habitación con su habitual elegancia y gesto serio.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Sasuke con la poca delicadeza que le caracterizaba unida a la nula simpatía que le inspiraba el chico.

—Es mi prima, Uchiha, vivimos en la misma casa —contestó Neji—, además ella me lo contó esta mañana —finalizó como si recordara algo no muy agradable.

_-Flash Back-_

_Neji estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de la sala de estar bebiendo una de esa de esas tazas de delicioso té que preparaban los Hyuuga, era uno de sus momentos preferidos del día, calentarse una taza y beberla despacio, disfrutando de cada sorbo._

_Su tío estaba en la sala de entrenamiento practicando jutsus con Hanabi y su prima Hinata había salido con Naruto, por lo que podía relajarse tomando su amado té sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Sonrió cerrando los ojos de esa manera en la que sólo se permitía cuando nadie podía verle o en todo caso cuando estaba con Tenten._

_Sin embargo, su idílico oasis de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido de la puerta le indicó que Hinata había llegado, y segundos después la propia Hyuuga entró en la habitación limpiándose unas rebeldes lágrimas sin percatarse aun de su presencia._

—_¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó Neji con voz amenazante pero sin levantarse._

—_¿Qué? —Hinata levantó la vista sin comprender encontrándose con la presencia de su primo que la miraba seriamente— ¿Naruto? No… él…él no me ha hecho nada malo… es… —su voz se quebró en un sollozo— …Naruto es muy bueno conmigo._

—_¿Por qué lloras entonces? —preguntó sin perder el tono protector. _

_Desde ese día en los exámenes Chuunin en el que se había enterado de la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre, la relación de Neji con su familia había evolucionado a lo que debía ser, los viejos rencores habían quedado en el pasado y el muchacho se había sorprendido a sí mismo al encontrar un nuevo cariño fraternal hacia su prima a la que antes había despreciado, hasta el punto de convertirse en alguien muy protector con ella, como si fuera su hermana menor._

—_No… no es nada —tartamudeó Hinata sentándose frente a él en la mesita mirándose los dedos mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con los pulgares y sus mejillas enrojecían._

—_Hn —Neji decidió dar un sorbo a su té antes de seguir con el interrogatorio. No debió hacerlo._

—_Estoy embarazada —casi gritó la suave y aguda vocecilla de su prima sin poder contenerse más, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y encogiéndose como si fuera a explotar una bomba._

_El joven Hyuuga todavía con la taza en los labios dio una corta y seca tos devolviendo el contenido al recipiente. Lentamente dejó el vaso en la mesa sin dejar de mirar asombrado a su prima que volvía a tener los ojos inundados. _

—_Yo lo mato —Neji se levantó repentinamente y avanzó con decisión hacia la puerta, sin embargo, Hinata se lanzó tras él deteniéndolo._

—_No por favor, Neji —suplicó la kunoichi— no le hagas nada… yo sé que es difícil de entender, yo misma tengo… muchísimo miedo, pero… al mismo tiempo estoy feliz, sé que no es algo que entrara en nuestros planes… pero Naruto y yo nos queremos mucho y nuestro hijo es fruto de eso, sé que le vamos a querer mucho y que con nosotros jamás le faltará nada. Naruto-kun me ha dicho que me apoya en todo lo que yo decida y yo he decidido seguir adelante, no voy a rendirme… —su débil e insegura voz sonaba con tanta determinación como cuando se había enfrentado a él en los preliminares de los exámenes prometiendo no volver a mostrarse débil— …¿me apoyas tú… nii-san?_

_El Hyuuga la miró recordando por un momento a la pequeña niña de escasos tres años que era cuando su padre se la presentó y cómo le había dicho que debía protegerla. Neji se acercó a ella pero permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué decir para consolarla o darle ánimos, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿siempre te apoyaré? Incluso en su cabeza sonaba tonto. De modo que el muchacho se limitó a asentir solemnemente con la cabeza._

_Hinata sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento un ninja llamó a la puerta para avisar al líder del clan Hyuuga de que la Hokage requería su presencia en el despacho._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Hiashi lo había llevado con él a la reunión, de modo que Neji no había podido hablar con Hinata ni pensar en cómo iban a solucionar todo esto.

—¿Hiashi también lo sabe? —preguntó Tsunade.

En respuesta el Hyuuga sólo ensanchó mucho los ojos y negó. Definitivamente si su tío se enteraba, Naruto no tendría por qué temer a Akatsuki ya que él mismo se encargaría de asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

La Hokage suspiró con cansancio.

—Mañana evacuaremos a Hinata junto a los civiles y los genin demasiado jóvenes para luchar —declaró—. Tal vez Hiashi tenga que agradecer a Naruto, al menos el embarazo le ha salvado la vida a su hija…

— … … ¿Tan pocas esperanzas hay de…? —preguntó Sakura en un susurro que no se atrevió a completar.

—La última vez que Uchiha Madara atacó la villa oculta de la Hoja lo hizo usando al Kyuubi y pararlo costó muchas vidas entre ellas la del mejor ninja que hemos tenido hasta ahora, el Cuarto Hokage… En esta ocasión cuenta con ocho monstruos de colas y una gran cantidad de ninjas… sí, nuestras esperanzas son pocas —concluyó Tsunade.

. */*/*/*/* .

Cuando salieron del despacho de Tsunade ninguno dijo una palabra, caminaron todos en silencio recorriendo los pasillos de la torre Hokage cada uno perdido en funestos pensamientos. Después de todo, no todos los días te dan la certera noticia de que lo más probable es que no sobrevivas al día siguiente.

Sakura caminaba tras Kakashi y Neji con la vista en el suelo sin mirar realmente por dónde iba cuando repentinamente, Sasuke la jaló con brusquedad dentro de una de las salas de reuniones vacías que había en ese pasillo. Un segundo después, la puerta se cerró cuando la espalda de la pelirrosa se estampó contra ella quedando la chica atrapada entre la madera y el cuerpo del Uchiha.

La kunoichi sonrió mordiéndose el labio con anticipación, deseaba fundirse con él en ese mismo instante, pensando en que podían ser sus últimas horas antes de que todo comenzara a desmoronarse a su alrededor, antes de que realmente tomara conciencia de la situación y la desesperación la consumiera.

Sin embargo, cuando Sakura avanzó decidida para atrapar los labios de Sasuke con hambriento deseo este se apartó y le sujetó las manos contra la puerta para que no pudiera tocarle. La pelirrosa lo miró confusa para encontrarse con unos ojos como puñales de hielo.

—Quieta —ordenó con voz heladora.

—Sasuke ¿qué… —comenzó a protestar Sakura forcejeando levemente para liberarse del férreo agarre.

—Cállate —volvió a ordenar con el mismo tono haciendo que la chica enmudeciera al instante—, escucha con atención porque no voy a repetirlo. Mañana voy a jugarme el cuello peleando contra Madara y no quiero que ninguna _molestia_ me entorpezca ¿está claro? —Sakura alzó una ceja con semblante ofendido y confuso— Hasta aquí llegó el juego, cumpliste tu función y has dejado de ser útil. Te mantuve a mi lado mientras me convenía, me conseguiste apoyo para vencer a Danzou, curaste mi vista y te usé para satisfacer ciertas necesidades… —sonrió de lado con arrogancia— pero ya me he cansado de fingir que te soporto.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se cristalizaban en lágrimas ante las crueles palabras de Sasuke, este había liberado sus manos y la fulminaba con la mirada todavía demasiado cerca de ella. Sakura se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio sin apartar la vista y luego sorpresivamente sonrió con tristeza haciendo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—Cuando mientes arrugas el ceño —dijo dulcemente con la voz algo tomada—. No vas a conseguir que me vaya, Sasuke…

Sakura sonrió levemente de nuevo, había comprendido las intenciones del pelinegro desde la primera mirada oscura que le había dedicado. Sabía que iba a intentar herirla para que ella huyera de la aldea y no corriera la negra suerte de los que se quedarían a luchar.

—¿Es que estás sorda? —preguntó el muchacho con algo de ira, apoyó las manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de la kunoichi— Sólo te usé, no siento nada por ti —su máscara de hielo se había resquebrajado permitiendo percibir algo de desesperación en su voz.

—Nunca se trató de lo que tú sentías o no —contestó Sakura—. Yo sé que te amo, jamás te pedí que lo hicieras tú. Por eso no va a funcionar, no me quedo junto a ti porque piense que me amas, no te dije que me llevaras contigo aquella noche porque creyera que podrías quererme, lo dije porque yo te quería. Y por esa razón no voy a marcharme Uchiha Sasuke, porque prefiero morir mañana peleando a tu lado que vivir una larga vida sabiendo que tú no estás conmigo —terminó con la voz quebrada.

En ese instante sus temblorosos labios fueron atrapados por los de Sasuke con desesperación, mordió levemente para que ella los abriera y sin mediar un segundo se apoderó de su boca imponiendo un ardiente y fogoso ritmo como si quisiera llevarse su alma. La pelirrosa respondía gustosa, enlazando los brazos a su cuello sin importarle quedarse sin aire mientras él siguiera arrancándole gemidos que morían ahogados por sus labios.

Casi con tristeza, el muchacho se separó apoyando su frente en la de ella y mirándola con expresión derrotada, algo que jamás había visto en Sasuke.

—Tenía que intentarlo —se excusó el Uchiha agachándose para acariciar su mejilla con la nariz—, eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien… y demasiado _molesta._

Sakura sonrió con ternura acariciando su cabello mientras él apoyaba la frente en el hueco de su hombro.

—Márchate —pidió esta vez sin amenaza ni frialdad den su voz.

—No, Sasuke-kun —contestó ella con delicadeza— y menos aun sin ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro el pelinegro alzando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—, ¿por qué me quieres tanto?

Esa pregunta había estado rondando la mente de Sasuke desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿por qué Sakura le amaba?. Era algo totalmente ilógico, él era frío, no demostraba afecto, era antisocial, egocéntrico, la había despreciado en multitud de ocasiones, durante años había sido un traidor. ¿Qué le veía?

Sakura rió como si encontrara divertida la pregunta, pero al ver que los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraban esperando una respuesta, tomo aire y sonrió.

—Me gusta la manera que tienes de sonreír sin hacerlo realmente, la expresión de concentración que pones cuando quieres conseguir algo, me gusta que me mires de reojo cuando crees que no te veo —la pelirrosa rió levemente al ver como Sasuke entrecerraba levemente los ojos—, que te preocupes por Naruto aunque te empeñes en negarlo, la forma en la que me observas cuando explico algo como si estuviera desvelando un misterio. Te quiero porque sé cómo eres bajo toda esa capa de hielo y sé que eres un buen hombre… y además eres muy guapo —finalizó la chica como broma.

Sasuke medio bufó sonriendo de lado.

—Sakura… eso es lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida —se burló el chico, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de calidez al mirarla.

—Claro que ha sido cursi idiota, estoy enamorada —se justificó Sakura— además yo siempre he sido un poco así, Sa-su-ke-kun.

—Hmp —Sasuke hizo un ruido de asentimiento. Eso era cierto, la pelirrosa podía ser bastante melosa si se lo proponía—. No voy a conseguir que te vayas ¿verdad? —preguntó con resignación.

—Si es verdad que todo esto va a arder, puedes estar seguro de que yo estaré a tu lado y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo —declaró la kunoichi.

—Ardamos entonces —contestó Sasuke aceptando la determinación de la pelirrosa.

—Sasuke… —llamó la pelirrosa cuando él ya se acercaba a sus labios— eso sí que ha sonado cursi.

—Tsk, maldita molestia —siseó el Uchiha para después acallar su risa con un fogoso beso.

Porque en el fondo, antes siquiera de intentar que ella se marchara ya sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Y aunque no podía recordar el maldito momento en el que había pasado, era innegable que sus destinos se habían hecho uno sólo.

* * *

_Hola! ¿qué os ha parecido?_

_El ambiente ya empieza a ponerse tenso para los ninjas de la Hoja, tienen a Madara llamándoles al timbre con un montón de ninjas y nada menos que ocho bijus :S_

_Al pobre Naruto todo el mundo quiere matarlo, si no le da antes un ataque al corazón jeje._

_Contestando al review de jasmin: no, Sakura no está embarazada, ella toma precauciones que para algo es médico jeje y sobre cada cuanto actualizo, pues todos los martes :)_

_Gracias por todos vuestros reviews que me encantan ;)_

_Besos Ela._


	35. Sin mirar atrás

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 35. Sin mirar atrás

A la mañana siguiente, el Sol salió iluminando la villa oculta de la Hoja de la misma forma inocente que hacía todos los días, sin saber el terrible peso que los habitantes de la aldea sentían sobre sus hombros al ver esos primeros rayos dando comienzo así a lo que podía ser su último día.

Sin embargo, Sasuke ya llevaba un rato despierto cuando la luz del Sol se coló a través de las finas cortinas que adornaban el dormitorio de Sakura, iluminándolo todo tenuemente. Él siguió observando a la chica que dormía a su lado acaparando la mayor parte de la sábana estampada con grandes flores azules, acarició lentamente su brazo derecho con la punta de los dedos con temor a despertarla mientras la miraba con algo parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos azabaches.

No podía creer que la estuviera arrastrando a la muerte, debería tomarla ahora mismo en brazos y salir corriendo de allí tan lejos como pudiera y mandarlo todo al cuerno, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, era su deber frenar a Madara. También era inútil pedirle que se marchara sin él porque ella ya le había dejado claro que no iba a hacerlo, podría obligarla pero en el fondo algo le decía que no funcionaría. De modo que se había visto obligado a aceptar que cualquiera que fuera su destino, sería compartido por ambos.

Sonrió levemente, Sakura no se quedaba sólo por él, ella defendería su aldea hasta el último aliento peleando por sus amigos y todo lo que quería. Una vez había dicho que no era de las que se levantaba una y otra vez para luchar en una batalla imposible sólo porque alguien tuviera que hacerlo, recordó que ella había deseado por aquel entonces que ese alguien no tuvieran que ser ellos, que pudieran vivir su vida en paz, que lejano parecía ese día y cuanto habían cambiado los pensamientos de la pelirrosa.

El muchacho se obligó a apartar la mirada, el Sol ya iluminaba completamente la habitación y eso significaba que ya había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, esa mañana tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer como para quedarse todo el día allí, por mucho que lo deseara.

Lentamente se sentó en el colchón apartando el pequeño retazo de sábana que le cubría y no había sido atrapado por Sakura, buscó sus pantalones que afortunadamente no estaban lejos y se los puso casi con pereza, como si quisiera retrasar el momento de salir de allí. Lo mismo ocurrió al calzarse sus botas ninja, sin embargo cuando se disponía a atarse el cinturón que usaba para llevar su katana unas manos lo detuvieron.

En silencio, Sakura se había despertado y acercado a él deslizando sus pasos sin que lo notara. Con lentos y delicados movimientos, la chica retomó la tarea del Uchiha anudando su cinturón que la noche anterior ella misma había desatado con pasión, sus manos ascendieron sin prisa acariciando sus abdominales, subiendo por su torso. Todavía sin cruzar una palabra y bajo la atenta mirada del chico, colocó sobre sus hombros el haori que horas atrás le había quitado a tirones entre fogosos besos, sus manos recorrieron ahora el camino inverso bajando por su torso para terminar de acomodar la ropa haciendo que la piel se le erizara como si todavía tuviera grabadas las caricias que le habían vuelto loco por la noche y él soltara un corto e involuntario jadeo. Entonces la chica se puso de puntillas y le rozó los labios con los suyos levemente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

El Uchiha correspondió al beso alzándola del suelo y girándose para recostarla delicadamente sobre la cama, deslizó las manos subiendo por sus muslos con lentitud recordando la manera en la que los había recorrido esa noche y como había arrancado suspiros de los labios de ella. Recuperando su falda ninja de algún rincón del suelo comenzó a vestirla con tanto cuidado como si fuera de porcelana, Sakura alzó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea del mismo modo que horas atrás había usado para que pudiera quitársela. Deslizó sus labios por su suave piel dejando un húmedo camino de besos desde el ombligo de la pelirrosa hasta sus labios.

Sasuke la tomó de nuevo en brazos para levantarla y poder colocar su ineludible camisa rosa acariciando sus brazos y su cintura mientras lo hacía, sin poder evitar acercar los labios a su cuello y hacerla suspirar rememorando en sus oídos el eco de sus gemidos cuando se habían unido terminando agotados y sudorosos. Finalmente terminó de subir la cremallera y se inclinó para juntar su frente con la de ella mirándose por fin a los ojos, esos mismos ojos en los que el deseo había ardido haciéndoles perderse en el otro. Sakura enroscó los brazos al cuello del pelinegro sin romper la mirada y se mordió el labio con angustia.

—¿Crees que… estamos haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó la pelirrosa hablando por primera vez.

El muchacho observó su mirada temblorosa unos instantes antes de contestar.

—No… al menos no lo correcto para Konoha —hizo una pausa antes de continuar con determinación—, pero si es lo correcto para nosotros.

Sakura asintió con acuerdo y suspiró como si intentara tomar fuerzas.

—Es la hora —dijo la kunoichi separándose y caminando hacia los cajones de su cómoda seguida de cerca por Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se detuvo frente al mueble de madera clara y abrió el primer cajón para que pudieran tomar lo que guardaba dentro. Alzó sus ojos jade para mirarse en el espejo que había encima de la cajonera y levantó las manos para colocarse la banda ninja, que había sacado del cajón, a modo de diadema mientras contemplaba el reflejo de Sasuke a su lado ajustándose la suya a la frente tal y como recordaba que la llevaba cuando eran genins.

La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar cómo antes de salir del despacho de Tsunade esta le había lanzado algo al Uchiha diciendo "Sí vas a luchar con Konoha, necesitarás una de estas". Una sensación de calidez se apoderaba de ella al contemplar a Sasuke llevando de nuevo el símbolo de la aldea.

Sakura terminó de anudarse la cinta y volvió a fijar su atención en el espejo desde donde una pareja de jóvenes ninjas le devolvían una mirada de determinación desde el cristal.

—Que empiece el espectáculo —dijo la pelirrosa con voz segura.

—Hmp.

. */*/*/*/* .

En el puente de Konoha sólo se oía el sonido del río pasando bajo él. El Sol aun no estaba demasiado alto puesto que era temprano y bañaba todo con su alegre luz como si fuera un día cualquiera.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar en las tablas de madera a medida que Sakura y Sasuke avanzaban hacia la mitad del puente, se detuvieron apoyándose en la baranda mirando al infinito. A los pocos minutos vieron acercarse a otra persona con las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto. El rubio caminó hasta ellos apoyándose también en la barandilla junto a Sasuke, parecía uno de esos antiguos días en los que el equipo siete quedaba en ese puente para recibir sus misiones, sin embargo, en esta ocasión todos se mantenían en silencio en lugar de gritarse como había sido costumbre en ese entonces mientras esperaban a su sensei.

Un leve "puff" les indicó que el último miembro del equipo había llegado y por primera vez en la historia, Hatake Kakashi no había llegado tarde. Cuando por fin estuvieron todos se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, tal vez recordando cada ocasión en la que se habían reunido en ese lugar.

—¡Ichiraku's Ramen! —gritó entonces un sonriente Naruto encaminándose hacia su lugar favorito seguido por todos los demás.

En verdad nada podía apagar las esperanzas de ese cabeza hueca. Aunque supiera muy bien cuál era la situación real seguía actuando con la misma alegría que si fueran a esa misión de capturar un gato.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron la tarde anterior a casa, Kakashi ya le había contado al rubio lo que Tsunade había dicho en la reunión y el muchacho se había marchado en seguida para ver a Hinata, así que no habían podido hablar con él, sin embargo, lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que no era una persona que se dejara llevar por el abatimiento. Cogería todo el miedo que sentía y lo transformaría en esa energía incombustible que lo empujaba a seguir adelante prometiendo no rendirse jamás.

Finalmente, sus pasos terminaron en el puesto de ramen que prácticamente era la segunda residencia de Naruto y se sentaron en los taburetes que siempre ocupaban. Al hacerlo, Sakura no pudo evitar contener una pequeña risa al recordar una anécdota ocurrida hace días por culpa de esos mismos taburetes.

_-Flash Back-_

_En el puesto de Ichiraku's Ramen no era nada raro ver a la hora de comer como tres taburetes del mostrador eran ocupados por un muchacho rubio, una chica con pelo rosa y otro joven de cabello oscuro, a nadie le extrañaba lo más mínimo y podían pasar de largo sin prestarle atención, todos excepto la persona que se dirigía hacia ellos fulminando con la mirada al chico de pelo negro._

—_Largo de mi silla, idiota —espetó al llegar hasta el puesto de comida agarrando la parte de atrás de la camiseta del pelinegro y tirándolo al suelo para ocupar su lugar._

—_¿Sasuke qué… —se sorprendió la pelirrosa ante la repentina llegada del Uchiha que en ese momento se sentaba tranquilamente en el taburete sobre el que hace poco estaba Sai._

—_¿Tú silla? —preguntó el antiguo ANBU desconcertado sacudiéndose el polvo mientras se levantaba— no vi que pusiera tu nombre —señaló con inocencia._

—_Vuelve a sentarte en mi sitio y lo escribiré con tu sangre —contestó el vengador con una mueca macabra._

_Sasuke no iba a permitir que le suplantaran, ese siempre había sido su sitio cuando comían en el Ichiraku, él, Sakura y el Dobe, por ese orden._

_Ese siempre había sido su asiento, desde ahí podía ver todavía la marca que había hecho hace años con un kunai cuando el usuratonkachi de Naruto quiso hacerle pagar, y la mancha de corrosión que se había quedado para siempre en el mostrador cuando el rubio se empeñó en probar un nuevo refresco y lo derramó dejando un surco quemado, sobra decir que ya jamás nadie se atrevió a pedirlo. También sabía que el taburete de Sakura cojeaba desde que ella había golpeado al rubio con él. Eran muchos los recuerdos que tenía ahí, por esa razón el asiento era suyo._

—_Leí en un libro que los celos son un síntoma de inseguridad, Sasuke-kun —recitó Sai con una de sus sonrisas—. No te sientas amenazado porque me siente al lado de Sakura._

—_¿Amenazado? —murmuró el Uchiha estrechando los ojos._

—_Sai… - llamó nerviosamente la pelirrosa al notar la tensión homicida que se acumulaba en el ambiente— … siéntate aquí —_"y cállate" _quiso añadir señalando el asiento vacío junto a Naruto._

_El muchacho obedeció sentándose donde le indicaba con su imborrable sonrisa en la cara._

—_Para evitar confusiones futuras te diré que no tengo intención alguna de seducir a Sakura, no tienes que temer que la aparte de ti, por lo tanto no deberías sentir celos porque me siente a su lado —finalizó su explicación contento de poder darle uso al conocimiento adquirido en sus libros sobre las emociones humanas._

_Naruto le miraba con la boca abierta paseando sus ojos desde Sasuke hasta Sai esperando la reacción del Uchiha._

—_Yo no tengo celos de eso, siéntate dónde te dé la gana mientras no sea mi silla —espetó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño ante la estúpida parrafada que había soltado Sai._

—_Oh, ¿entonces es porque me senté junto a Naruto? —preguntó el ex-ANBU con cara de comprensión mirando a Sasuke de arriba abajo._

_Naruto abrió boqueó como un pez con indignación al entender la insinuación del chico, Sasuke activó su Sharingan amenazadoramente mientras Sakura casi se ahogaba en carcajadas sin poder contenerse._

—_No te reprocho tu elección —prosiguió Sai sin perder la calma—, Sakura es fea._

…Sakura es fea… fea… fea… fea… _Las palabras del muchacho se quedaron flotando en el aire cortando de golpe la risa de la pelirrosa que lo miró ya sin atisbo de diversión._

_Naruto se encogió en su asiento sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, Sasuke se reclinó levemente alejándose de ella y la kunoichi tronó sus nudillos con mirada asesina._

_—¡Despídete de este mundo, shannaro!_

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Sakura se sentó en su taburete y miró con cariño lo que había escrito en la parte baja del mostrador de madera. A la mañana siguiente del incidente con las sillas, cuando el equipo siete había ido a tomar su tradicional almuerzo habían encontrado que frente a cada asiento alguien había grabado sus nombres con pulcra caligrafía en las tablas que formaban el mostrador "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto". Recordó haber sonreído con ternura al ver que frente al taburete que quedaba más a la derecha, el mismo que finalmente había ocupado el ex-ANBU el día anterior, estaba grabado "Sai".

—Viejo, ramen —pidió Naruto saludando como siempre.

—Toma Naruto, esta vez invita la casa —dijo el dueño con una sonrisa algo forzada dedicándole una triste mirada.

—¡¿En serio? ¡Genial 'ttebayo! —exclamó el rubio emocionado sin darse cuenta de la expresión del hombre y sonriendo de oreja a oreja— ¡Itadakimasu!

Si Naruto se hubiera parado un segundo a observar a las personas que tenía a su alrededor tal vez habría notado algo extraño, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se concentró en engullir rápidamente el bol de fideos sin tan siquiera respirar. Sakura miraba hacia el suelo mordiéndose el labio, Sasuke revolvía desganadamente los fideos de su plato con los palillos, Kakashi parecía muy interesado en su libro aunque su ojo se mantenía fijo en un punto de la página.

—…Perdónanos, Naruto —murmuró la pelirrosa casi inaudiblemente cuando el chico dio el último sorbo a su ramen.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura-chan dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto carcajeándose. Pero al ponerse en pie de un salto un mareo le obligó a apoyarse en el mostrador cortando su risa— ¿Qué me… —parpadeó para despejarse.

El resto de su equipo le observaba de pie sin sorprenderse.

—Nadie debería crecer sin padre, Dobe, aunque sea un padre idiota como tú —dijo Sasuke mirándole a los ojos—. Háblale de nosotros, dile que aunque su padre sea un usuratonkachi era mi mejor amigo.

—…Sasuke… —consiguió decir Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas entendiendo lo que sus amigos pretendían, cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierto.

—La siguiente generación ahora depende de ti —intervino Kakashi.

—Sé feliz, Naruto y no estés triste por nosotros —dijo Sakura sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazada a Sasuke que le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros—, vive y no nos olvides.

—No te conviertas en mi —continuó el Uchiha—, el mundo no necesita más vengadores.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos… te queremos —las palabras de la pelirrosa fueron lo último que escuchó Naruto antes de que la inconsciencia le ganara por fin la partida y cayera al suelo con la imagen de la despedida de sus amigos grabada en la retina.

Kakashi se subió a Naruto a la espalda atrapándolo antes de que callera al suelo, tenían que llevarlo hasta el lugar en el que los civiles se preparaban para abandonar la villa.

Cuando sabes que probablemente vas a morir ¿Qué te gustaría salvar? Algunos entregaban sus diarios a los que se marchaban tal vez para que se conservara alguna prueba de su paso por el mundo; otros, alguna de sus pertenencias para no ser olvidados, Ino había entregado toda su ropa a Hinata por ejemplo; muchos shinobi habían cargado los equipajes de algunos genin con álbumes de fotos… el equipo siete también había querido salvar algo, ellos habían elegido salvar a Naruto.

Mientras caminaban sin hablar, Sasuke recordó las palabras que Sakura había pronunciado esa misma mañana.

—_¿Crees que… estamos haciendo lo correcto?_

—_No… al menos no lo correcto para Konoha_. Eso había contestado, lo mejor para Konoha habría sido dejar que Naruto luchara en la batalla, que muriera en ella como todos los demás, así habrían tenido más posibilidades de vencer, de acabar con Madara y Akatsuki aunque no vivieran para verlo. Pero no estaban dispuestos a pagar ese precio, ellos harían todo lo posible por frenarle, sin embargo, no sacrificarían a Naruto en el proceso.

El día anterior en el despacho de Tsunade, después de hablar sobre el embarazo de Hinata, Sasuke había puesto una condición a cambio de enfrentarse con Madara…

—Quiero que el Kyuubi no esté presente en la batalla —pronunció con voz seria sabiendo que todos conocían el significado real de esas palabras—. Si Madara se hace con el control de los nueve bijus no podremos detenerle.

A pesar de que sabían que sus palabras eran muy razonables y sensatas, todos pudieron ver el verdadero motivo que impulsaba al Uchiha a hacer tal petición, alejar al Kyuubi de la batalla significaría evitar que Naruto luchara en ella.

Después de tener la aprobación de la Hokage no fue muy difícil convencer al dueño del Ichiraku de que añadiera el sedante que Sakura había preparado al ramen que el rubio tomaría por la mañana, conocían demasiado bien a Naruto como para saber que no dejaría la aldea voluntariamente.

El plan había funcionado a la perfección, tal como lo habían ideado, el ninja hiperactivo numero uno había actuado según lo previsto y ahora no despertaría en varias horas, las suficientes como para asegurarse de que la lucha hubiera terminado y él estuviera ya en Suna junto a su familia.

Al final de la calle divisaron la caravana de refugiados que se preparaba para salir de la aldea a través de los pasadizos de la montaña de los Hokages. Una larga fila de carros tirados por animales que los aldeanos usaban en sus labores del campo llenaba la calle. Todos se apresuraban a cargar en ellos las pertenencias que iban a llevarse, el nerviosismo del último momento se traducía en frenéticos ir y venir de la gente que parecía al borde de la histeria desde que esa mañana Tsunade les había comunicado que la aldea iba a ser evacuada por un ataque inminente de Akatsuki, todos tenían aun muy presente el ataque de Pain, ejemplo de lo que era capaz esa organización.

Avanzaron entre la gente sin que nadie reparara en ellos, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarles atención. A su alrededor se repetían escenas de despedida, madres llorando porque sus hijos eran shinobi que debían quedarse a luchar, un genin recién salido de la academia que exigía a su sensei que le dejara quedarse a luchar mientras su compañera le rogaba al maestro que fuera con ellos, algún joven chuunin que miraba todo con cara de pánico deseando que alguien gritara "sálvese quien pueda" para poder huir de allí.

En medio de todo el caos se acercaron hasta el lugar en el que la familia Hyuuga preparaba su partida. Manteniendo estoicamente la seriedad y calma que les caracterizaba, los Hyuuga cargaban algunas cajas en un par de carros y ayudaban a subir a los miembros más ancianos del clan que abandonarían la aldea.

Hiashi, como líder del clan estaba de pie con expresión seria supervisando todo el proceso. A su izquierda, Hanabi observaba a su alrededor asustada sin separarse un centímetro de su padre, al otro lado, Hinata contemplaba la escena con tristeza y preocupación posando una mano sobre su todavía plano vientre, tras ella estaba Neji con aire protector y la misma cara de seriedad que su tío.

—Hinata —al llegar junto a ella, Sakura la abrazó fuertemente— ¿está todo bien? —preguntó refiriéndose a su embarazo pero sin atreverse a ser más explícita por la presencia de los familiares de la chica.

—Tranquila, Sakura… mi familia ya lo sabe todo —la tranquilizó Hinata con su suave voz.

La tarde anterior, Naruto había ido a buscarla para informarle sobre el ataque y decirle que debía marcharse de la aldea por su propio bien y el del bebé. Después de tranquilizarla pacientemente, el rubio insistió en acompañarla a hablar con su padre ya que si iba a ser trasladada con los civiles él debía saber por qué.

Hinata sonrió levemente al recordar cómo el chico había esquivado a duras penas la técnica de sesenta y cuatro golpes con la que su padre le había atacado mientras Neji continuaba sentado tranquilamente sin ninguna intención de intervenir a no ser que fuera para atacarle también.

Pero al final, después de asimilar la noticia, Hiashi lo había aceptado, al menos ese embarazo salvaría la vida de su hija evitando que participara en la batalla, ya había estado a punto de morir en la batalla contra Pain y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir, puede que Hinata no fuera la gran kunoichi que él había querido, que hubiera decepcionado sus expectativas en cuando a poder, pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de que en muchos momentos la había desplazado tratándola de insignificante, ella era su hija.

—Todo ha salido según lo planeamos —dijo Kakashi recostando a Naruto en una camilla que ya estaba preparada para eso—, no despertará hasta dentro de dos días más o menos.

Hiashi asintió con solemnidad pues su sobrino ya le había informado de lo que el equipo siete pretendía. Hinata se situó junto a Naruto mirándole con tristeza y culpabilidad, sabía que él desearía quedarse a luchar y no era justo que ella se lo impidiera por egoísmo, pero no podía dejar que muriera, simplemente era demasiado horrible, no podría aguantar todo eso ella sola y mucho menos en su estado.

—… Naruto-kun… —murmuró la Hyuuga acariciando levemente su flequillo.

—Es la hora —dijo Hiashi al notar movimiento en el principio de la caravana, con un ademán de su mano ordenó que terminaran de cargar sus pertenencias y metieran a Naruto en uno de los carromatos.

Sakura se acercó hasta el rubio ya sin intentar ocultar sus lágrimas, depositó un beso en la palma de su propia mano y después tocó la cara del muchacho con ternura.

—Adiós Naruto… —su respiración entrecortada hacía notar sus sollozos, retrocedió unos pasos hasta situarse de nuevo junto a Sasuke y buscó su mano disimuladamente estrechándola, sorprendentemente él también apretó la suya. Después de todo, ambos sabían que no volverían a ver al rubio y a pesar de mostrarse decididos, una parte de ellos gritaba por huir también alejándose de la muerte.

—Padre… —Hanabi miraba al mayor de los Hyuuga con ojos temblorosos y asustados al ver que el momento de la partida había llegado. Habían educado a la hermana menor de Hinata con los valores del clan, no perder nunca la compostura, mostrarse firme y fuerte sin importar que fuera sólo una niña. Los Hyuuga no lloran, no se abrazan, no se dan besos de despedida, ni se dicen "te quiero padre, te quiero hija", los Hyuuga simplemente asienten con la cabeza aceptando la orden del líder del clan y se marchan, no importa la situación.

—Padre… —repitió la niña con tono suplicante, su mirada era un dique a punto de reventar. Hiashi le dedicó una mirada sin variar su expresión.

…_Los Hyuuga no lloran…_

Hinata puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana menor para que pudiera sentir que no estaba sola.

—Cumpliremos con honor la tarea que nos has encomendado, padre. Cuidaremos del clan por ti —dijo la kunoichi con su débil voz que en esta ocasión no tartamudeaba.

…_no se abrazan…_

Los ojos de Hiashi se volvieron hacia su primogénita.

—No espero menos de mis hijas —sentenció.

Hinata comenzó a guiar a su hermana hacia el carro dedicándole una sonrisa a Neji a modo de adiós.

…_no se dan besos de despedida…_

—Hinata —la llamó su padre haciendo que ella girara la cabeza— hay muchos tipos de fuerza, tal vez no todos se demuestren con ninjutsu.

…_ni se dicen "te quiero padre, te quiero hija"…_

La kunoichi asintió ocultando la emoción que la recorría en ese momento al haber logrado por fin algo de reconocimiento en las palabras de su padre. Se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando para subirse a la carreta en la que habían instalado a Naruto e iniciar la marcha sin mirar atrás.

…_los Hyuuga simplemente asienten con la cabeza aceptando la orden del líder del clan y se marchan, no importa la situación._

* * *

_Hola! _

_Bueno aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo que sigue aumentando la tensión pre-batalla. El equipo siete ha engañado a Naruto para que huya, me parece que alguna ya temía que algo así pudiera pasar jeje_

_¿Os ha gustado el… no sé si puedo llamarlo lemon del principio? Quería darle un aire algo más trágico que de costumbre y ha salido eso jaja un poco raro. _

_Actualizo a las cuatro y pico de la tarde (hora in Spain) cuando normalmente lo hacía a la una porque mis vacaciones se acabaron T.T_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews *.* superando los 2000... creo que me moriré de un infarto waaaa! Ya cuando llegué a 1000 no podía creerlo pero ahora (no encuentro emoticono para expresarlo jaja) dos mil gracias a todos :)_

**Feliz cumpleaños a Chio!**_ Le dedico este capítulo con todo mi cariño (jeje eres más vieja que yo ehh) sopla las velas y pide un deseoooo, suerte en tu examen y pásalo muy bien. Te envío un tirón de orejas y un Itachi-sexy-kun cantarín jeje_

_Hasta la próxima._

_Besos Ela._


	36. Antes de que el Sol se caiga

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Exilio**

Capítulo 36. Antes de que el sol se caiga

La caravana de refugiados que salía de la aldea atravesando las montañas Hokage rumbo a Suna continuaba avanzando lentamente pero sin pausa mientras Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura seguían observando igual que otros que contemplaban en silencio como muchos de sus amigos y seres queridos les decían adiós.

Vieron como un shinobi en un momento de pánico se deshacía de su banda identificativa y se unía a la gente que abandonaba la villa con su vista en el suelo avergonzado pero aliviado por su decisión, podía sentirse como un cobarde, pero un cobarde vivo al fin y al cabo. Nadie dijo nada, no podían culparle, el camino ninja no era para todo el mundo, se necesitaba un carácter fuerte capaz de soportar las situaciones límite y mantenerse firme en sus decisiones sin importar dónde fueran a llevarle.

—Nee, ¿soy yo o el ambiente está muy cargado? —la voz de Suigetsu les hizo girarse para ver cómo los tres ninjas de Taka habían llegado hasta ellos. Tardaron un poco en reaccionar ya que la verdad era que con toda esa situación de muerte inminente y sacar a Naruto a la fuerza de la aldea se habían olvidado de ellos.

—¿Qué se supone que hacéis todavía aquí? —preguntó Sakura de pronto mirándolos con incredulidad.

—¿Y dónde quieres que estemos, pelo de chicle? —contestó Karin con su amabilidad habitual.

—Camino de Suna —dijo Sasuke en su lugar.

—Kakashi-sensei ya os contó la situación, quedarse aquí es una misión suicida —prosiguió la pelirrosa en tono más bajo— ¿porqué morir por una villa que no es la vuestra?

—¿Sabes qué? —habló de nuevo Suigetsu— tienes razón, ¿porqué morir por una villa ajena cuando puedes hacerte ninja de dicha villa, nee? —el espadachín sonrió sacando una banda de Konoha y anudándosela en la frente— Felicidades, ahora tenéis un nuevo y atractivo compatriota.

Al fijarse mejor se dieron cuenta que Karin llevaba también una banda identificativa atada en la cintura y Juugo se ajustaba la suya en la frente en ese momento.

—¿Os han dicho alguna vez que tenéis el instinto de supervivencia en el culo? —preguntó Sakura sonriendo emocionada por el gesto de los tres Taka, verdaderamente se podía decir que eran unos amigos fieles.

—Alguna que otra —admitió Suigetsu con falsa pose meditabunda—. Pero también hemos oído… ¿cómo era eso que no parabais de repetir como cotorras?, eso sobre la escoria…

—En el mundo ninja aquellos que desobedecen las órdenes son llamados escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria —recitó Juugo ganándose una media sonrisa cubierta por una máscara de parte de Kakashi.

—Por eso eres mi amigo, grandullón, es como ir con una enciclopedia gigante —dijo el espadachín con aire satisfecho estirándose para pasarle el brazo por los hombros haciendo que Juugo se inclinara.

Karin rodó los ojos y sonrió con paciencia colocándose junto a ellos y mirando a Sakura.

—Además, ¿si nos fuéramos a quien llamaría pelo de chicle? —dijo con burla imitando las lejanas palabras que una vez dijo la pelirrosa antes de ir a Konoha _"¿si os murierais a quién gritaría yo?". _Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Idiotas —comenzó a mascullar Sasuke— ¿porqué siempre tendré que buscarme _amigos_ idiotas?, cómo si no fuera suficiente con el Dobe —pasó frente a ellos negando con la cabeza.

Sakura rió disimuladamente y tras guiñarles un ojo a los tres nuevos ninjas de la Hoja alcanzó a Sasuke colgándose de su brazo, antes de que se alejaran pudieron oír como el Uchiha seguía farfullando.

—Tsk ¿se hacen idiotas después de conocerme o son ya así? Tengo que empezar a replantearme mis criterios —refunfuñaba el pelinegro— Sa-ku-ra ¿te estás riendo de mí?

Cuando finalmente ambos se perdieron por las calles de Konoha, Kakashi se volvió hacia Taka.

—Los amigos de Sasuke siempre han sido pocos, él no deja a mucha gente acercarse. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que sabe elegir bien —comentó—. Supongo que Tsunade-sama os ha dado instrucciones, debemos reunirnos todos antes del atardecer para organizar la defensa.

—¿Y hasta entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Suigetsu impaciente, las peleas siempre lo ponían ansioso.

—¿Qué harías si este fuera tu último día? —preguntó el jounin con tono casual— Usa tu imaginación.

. */*/*/*/* .

Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, entre las murallas de la villa sólo quedaban los ninjas que iban a luchar.

Mientras caminaban a través de la aldea, Sasuke y Sakura contemplaron la desoladora estampa. Los comercios cerrados, las casas vacías, en algunas ni siquiera se habían preocupado de cerrar las puertas con las prisas por salir de allí dejando algunas cajas abandonadas a su paso. Un extraño y pesado silencio reinaba en el lugar, tan sólo roto por el sonido de sus pasos sobre el empedrado. Finalmente llegaron a una banca de piedra que para cualquiera que no conociera lo que pasó allí años atrás no tendría nada de especial, sin embargo, para las dos personas que en ese momento se sentaban en ella significaba muchas cosas.

—Dilo —pidió Sasuke rompiendo de pronto el silencio—, quiero oírlo otra vez.

Sakura sonrió entendiendo al instante la extraña petición de Sasuke, levantó la cabeza que había apoyado en su hombro y ágilmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo… yo te quiero tanto —comenzó a susurrar la pelirrosa acercándose a su oído—. Si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas, cada día será estupendo, seremos realmente felices —sonrió levemente—, haré cualquier cosa por ti —sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar a milímetros de los de Sasuke haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclasen—. Por eso… por favor quédate… conmigo.

—Está bien —murmuró Sasuke—, me quedaré contigo —accedió siguiendo el juego, con un rápido movimiento colocó las manos sobre su cintura atrayéndola más hasta que el espacio entre ellos desapareció en un fogoso beso, sin que en esta ocasión le importara la muestra pública de afecto, al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que quedara nadie para verles.

Cuando se separaron, la pelirrosa le robó un beso más, apenas un roce de labios y después le abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro para que no pudiera ver las traviesas lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, después de todo, cuantas veces había soñado que él le decía esas palabras cuando ella le pidió que se quedara. En algún lugar de su interior, la niña de doce años que había sido, acababa de despertarse tumbada en la banca y en lugar de estar sola había encontrado a Sasuke a su lado.

—No deja de parecerme algo sacado de una historia ¿sabes? —dijo el pelinegro después de varios minutos— Lo de tener que luchar contra Uchiha Madara —continuó mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica que todavía seguía abrazada a él—. He escuchado mil veces la historia de mi clan y leyendas sobre su fundador, cosas que ocurrieron hace cien años. Recuerdo las lecciones de historia en pergaminos raidos que solían darnos a mi hermano y a mí en el templo.

—Repite eso —pidió de pronto Sakura incorporándose para mirarle a los ojos con apremio.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Lo de los pergaminos raidos —explicó la pelirrosa— Sasuke ¿de verdad hay pergaminos que cuentan la historia de Madara, sus batallas…?

—Sí —contestó él—, pero son todo leyendas, Sakura.

—Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de verdad que hay escondido en las leyendas, ¿acaso no te acuerdas del monstruo que capturó Danzou?

Con cuidado, el Uchiha se levantó incorporando a la pelirrosa con él asegurándose de que no cayera al suelo y tiró de ella para que comenzara a andar.

—Vamos —ordenó Sasuke sin más—, te llevaré al templo Nakano, ven —añadió al ver que ella lo miraba extrañada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al barrio Uchiha que se encontraba casi a las afueras de la villa. Al cruzar la imponente entrada señalada con el indiscutible abanico del clan, Sakura tomó la mano del chico tanto para sentirse segura como para darle seguridad a él. La pelirrosa suponía que para Sasuke, entrar en los dominios de su familia después de saber toda la verdad acerca de lo que realmente pasó con su hermano debía ser duro. Como si confirmara los pensamientos de la kunoichi, el muchacho apretó su mano e hizo que se acercara más a él mientras avanzaban entre las casas abandonadas.

Sakura intentó no pensar en lo que había visto en los recuerdos que Sasuke le había mostrado sobre la noche que mataron a su familia. Pero inevitablemente, las imágenes acudían a su mente con cada muesca de kunai en la pared, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar en silencio hasta que notó que el muchacho se había detenido frente a una casa más grande que las demás. A la kunoichi no le costó mucho averiguar a quien había pertenecido, esa había sido la casa en la que Sasuke había vivido con sus padres. A pesar de que el barrio había sido usado como refugio para la pelea contra Danzou, los aldeanos habían ocupado las primeras casas sin entrar demasiado las calles de más atrás y por supuesto sin poner un pie en la casa del pelinegro.

—Te esperaré aquí —susurró Sakura con voz dulce. Sasuke asintió sin decir nada y soltó su mano para entrar en la casa. La pelirrosa sonrió con tristeza al ver como el Uchiha se quitaba las sandalias ninja en la entrada antes de pisar la tarima del interior, como si en cualquier momento su madre pudiera salir y regañarle por entrar con los zapatos de la calle.

Sasuke recorrió los pasillos de su antigua casa deteniéndose en alguna habitación preso de los recuerdos que por primera vez no tenían el odio y la amargura como fondo, tal vez tristeza pero no odio ni resentimiento, incluso rió levemente al venirle a la cabeza alguna escena en la que su hermano hacía el tonto jugando con él, o cuando su madre los regañaba. Finalmente encontró un portarretratos caído boca abajo que él mismo había tirado años atrás después de "esa noche", sonrió de medio lado al ver a su familia y a una versión más joven de si mismo mirándole desde la foto, con cuidado volvió a colocarlo en la estantería después de quitarle un poco el polvo.

Sakura le vio salir con expresión tranquila, puede que tuviera los ojos levemente enrojecidos pero al llegar junto a ella esbozó una media sonrisa que la tranquilizó y tomando su mano de nuevo comenzaron a andar adentrándose más en el barrio. Sin embargo, la actitud de Sasuke era segura, como si las marcas en las paredes ya no importaran, como si los malos recuerdos ya no le atormentaran en cada esquina, tal vez, al final había hecho las paces con su familia.

La entrada al templo Nakano eran unas escaleras que daban a un patio rodeado por un muro encalado. En otro tiempo habría sido un lugar hermoso, se podía ver lo que en su momento había sido un precioso jardín y que ahora estaba invadido de malas hierbas por el abandono, una blanca fuente en el centro que había perdido toda su majestuosidad por haberse secado hace años.

Sasuke la guió atravesando el patio por el camino empedrado hasta otra escalinata que subía hasta la puerta del templo propiamente dicho, el edificio era de estilo tradicional japonés, de madera y tejados azules. Rodeando la puerta estaban grabadas las figuras de dos demonios tengu que miraban fieramente como si estuvieran protegiendo la entrada de intrusos. El Uchiha empujó la puerta sin dudar tirando de Sakura tras él.

El suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pasos cuando cruzaron el umbral amortiguado por las capas de polvo que se habían acumulado. La luz que se filtraba por los ventanales permitiéndoles ver junto al tenue olor que flotaba como recuerdo de las plantas aromáticas que se habían quemado allí, contribuían a crear un ambiente un tanto místico propio de un lugar como aquel. Sakura se sentía como una intrusa al perturbar con su presencia aquel rincón sagrado.

—Sasuke, tal vez no ha sido una buena idea —murmuró la pelirrosa con voz casi inaudible.

—Hmp —el Uchiha continuó avanzando sin hacerle caso hasta llegar a una estancia oscura por la ausencia de ventanas.

El muchacho realizó una serie de rápidos sellos para producir un breve jutsu de fuego con el que prendió una antorcha, la sacó de la pared y la utilizó para encender unas cuantas lámparas de aceite repartidas por la habitación.

Una vez iluminada, Sakura pudo contemplarla. No era muy grande pero los techos eran altos para evitar facilitar la ventilación, la pared del fondo estaba adornada con un gran tapiz que representaba escenas de la mitología japonesa, a los dos lados había estanterías que contenían rollos pulcramente ordenados, en el centro se apilaban varios cojines de aspecto cómodo junto a unas mantas bordadas con finos hilos de plata extendidas en el suelo.

—Ven —Sasuke la guió hasta el centro de la sala para que se sentara sobre los cojines y las mantas mientras él se concentraba en buscar en los estantes el rollo correcto.

Después de varios minutos examinándolos, el Uchiha se acercó a la kunichi tendiéndole un par de rollos de aspecto antiguo y sentándose junto a ella.

—No creo que encuentres nada relevante —advirtió Sasuke mientras ella abría el primero para comenzar a leer—, ya dije que la mayoría de las cosas son leyendas.

Sakura se lanzó a devorar con los ojos cada palabra e ilustración plasmada en aquellos rollos bajo la atenta mirada del chico se había sentado tras ella permitiendo que se apoyara en él.

—¿Sabías que según esto, los Uchiha descendéis de la unión de una Hyuuga con un demonio? —preguntó la pelirrosa con diversión después de un largo rato examinándolos— Así que eres mitad demonio —bromeó.

Sasuke soltó una leve y ronca carcajada abrazando su cintura y hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Sakura.

—¿Te sorprende? —preguntó en su oído con voz grave para después morder sensualmente detrás de su oreja logrando un jadeo que acabó convirtiéndose en un gemido leve por parte de ella.

—…Sasuke… —se quejó la pelirrosa cuando las manos del chico se colaron bajo su camisa repartiendo caricias que le nublaban la mente— …estamos en un templo…

—Hace mucho que ningún dios viene por aquí —contestó el pelinegro roncamente mientras una de sus manos descendía introduciéndose audazmente bajo la falda y mallas de la muchacha que no pudo evitar gemir más alto esta vez y recostar su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Sasuke, el cual aprovechó para succionar su cuello con pasión.

—…Esto…es sacrilegio —consiguió decir Sakura entre jadeos con los últimos retazos de razón que le quedaban.

—El sacrilegio sería detenernos ahora —contrarrestó Sasuke desmoronando la reticencia de la pelirrosa que se rindió a sus caricias dejando caer los rollos que con manos temblorosas aun había estado sujetando y olvidándose de su interés por encontrar algo para contrarrestar a Madara, al fin y al cabo, puede que fuera la última vez que pudiera estar con Sasuke.

—Verdaderamente… eres un demonio… —dijo la chica alzando una mano para enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Sasuke. Este soltó una ronca carcajada sobre su cuello sin dejar de morderlo levemente y apretó más el cuerpo de la chica pegando su espalda al pecho de él.

Con más apremio, Sakura se giró y atrapó los labios del pelinegro que respondía con el mismo anhelo, lucharon en un fogoso beso mientras prácticamente se arrancaban la ropa el uno al otro con tal de sentir por fin el contacto de la piel contra la piel que en esos momentos les ardía como si tuvieran fiebre.

. */*/*/*/* .

Mientras en el templo Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura se entregaban a su pasión, en el resto de Konoha cada uno esperaba la caída del Sol a su manera. ¿Qué harías si supieras que tu mundo se derrumbará en unas horas, si no pudieras dejar nada para mañana, cómo pasarías tus últimos momentos?

_¿Harías lo mismo que todos los días?_

En el campo de entrenamiento, Gai y Lee entrenaban con entusiasmo marcándose a sí mismos las metas que debían alcanzar y aceptando duras pruebas si no cumplían sus objetivos, mientras Neji y Tenten los observaban abrazados sentados en la rama de un árbol.

_¿Tal vez, algo que nunca te habrías atrevido a hacer?_

En la residencia Inuzuka, Hana sonrió emocionada al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a un sonrojado Juugo invitándola a dar un paseo. La chica tomó su mano con una carcajada tirando de él hacia un parque.

_¿Recordarías lo que has vivido?_

Tsunade estaba sentada tras su escritorio en la soledad de su despacho mirando con nostalgia el portarretratos que sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos, acarició con cariño la imagen de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo pensando en cuanto los extrañaba. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al recordar la sonrisa de Jiraya y su descarada manera de ser, también se encontró echando de menos a Orochimaru a pesar de todo, pues él no siempre había sido el perturbado de los últimos tiempos y también lo había contado como uno de sus amigos.

Ahora, al final de una vida, los antiguos rencores ya no contaban.

_¿O vivirías las últimas horas con alguien a quien amas?_

En la azotea de un edificio, Shikamaru contemplaba las nubes como de costumbre, tumbado con las manos tras la cabeza. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Temari estaba sentada a su lado parloteando sin parar y golpeando su brazo de vez en cuando para que el chico la escuchara haciendo que sonriera levemente rodando los ojos. Cuando las noticias sobre la situación de Konoha habían llegado a Suna, la rubia no lo había pensado dos veces y había partido hacia la villa de la Hoja liderando a los mejores ninjas de la Arena, después de todo, si Konoha caía, Suna sería la siguiente.

_¿Gritarías a pleno pulmón sin importar quién pudiera escuchar?_

Ino gritó con júbilo alzando las manos al cielo mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro, Kiba sujetó su cintura con una salvaje carcajada mientras Akamaru saltaba de una rama a otra haciendo increíbles giros en el aire que desafiaban la gravedad. La rubia se giró para contemplar al Inuzuka cuyos ojos brillaban de gozo y sonrió con cariño, en ese momento notó que él apretaba el agarre de su cintura y segundos después, Akamaru inició un descenso en picado provocando que ambos gritaran con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones olvidando todos los problemas que el final del día traería consigo.

_¿O callarías por una vez en tu vida dejando que tus gestos hablaran por ti? _

Suigetsu rió mientras salpicaba a Karin que hasta ese momento había estado observándole nadar en el remanso del río desde la orilla. La pelirroja lo miró furiosa y se lanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y rodaran sobre la hierba, el espadachín se las arregló para quedar encima y abrió la boca para soltar alguno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y simplemente se acercó a sus labios sin decir nada fundiéndose en un dulce y lento beso que sorprendió a la chica.

Hay miles de maneras de enfrentarse al final, tantas como personas diferentes. Kakashi visitaba el monumento en memoria de los caídos en combate, Chouji comía como nunca, Sai pintaba un cuadro enorme lleno de colores en el que podía leerse por primera vez un título "amigos"…

Y así las horas avanzaban y el Sol cada vez estaba más cercano al Oeste.

. */*/*/*/* .

Tumbado sobre ella podía sentir como su corazón galopaba tan fuerte como el suyo propio que parecía luchar por salirse de su pecho. El Uchiha hizo ademán de levantarse para dejar de aplastarla, sin embargo, Sakura lo detuvo.

—No… no te levantes —pidió con la voz temblorosa.

Sasuke se dejó caer nuevamente acomodándose sobre su pecho y abrazándola mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo lentamente. La pelirrosa parpadeó alejando las ganas de llorar al pensar en que pronto estallaría el infierno en Konoha y tal vez esas fueran sus últimas horas de paz.

—Tal vez, deberías haberte quedado embarazada como Hinata —susurró Sasuke besando el vientre de la pelirrosa y pasando sus dedos sobre el pequeño tatuaje en forma de rombo que mostraba en el lado izquierdo—, así habría podido obligarte a huir.

Sakura sólo rió levemente jugando distraídamente con el cabello del muchacho con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un rollo que leía nuevamente. Ambos seguían tumbados en el suelo sobre los cojines y las revueltas mantas, iluminados por la parpadeante luz de las lámparas de aceite. En ese momento, la pelirrosa frunció el ceño levemente y se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo para examinar el texto con mayor comodidad apoyándose en sus codos.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó el muchacho al ver su expresión.

—No lo sé… tal vez —contestó Sakura pensativa volviendo a leer lo que había llamado su atención—, dijiste que Madara no era corpóreo la mayor parte del tiempo ¿no?

Sasuke hizo un ruido de asentimiento y se movió para intentar ver sobre su hombro.

—Una vez cuando luchamos contra él bajo la apariencia de Tobi, nuestros ataques le atravesaban y tan pronto desaparecía como aparecía de nuevo salido de la nada… —la pelirrosa se mordió el labio— mira —dijo señalando unas líneas—. Aquí dice algo sobre las habilidades de Madara, pero no menciona la incorporeidad sino algo como teletransporte… tal vez no es que sea incorpóreo sino que se transporta tan rápido que nuestros ataques no le alcanzan y parece que le atravesamos.

—Sí, el puede teletransportarse, pero siempre pensé que ambas habilidades eran diferentes —dijo Sasuke interesado.

—Parece que no. Y mira esto —dijo volviendo al principio del rollo—. Según la leyenda de que los Uchiha descienden de una Hyuuga y un demonio, la habilidad de teletransporte sería heredada de ese demonio tengu. Si tomamos esto como cierto, quiere decir que lo que hace Madara no es un jutsu sino una habilidad innata.

—Pero si es una habilidad hereditaria yo también tendría que tenerla —apuntó el pelinegro.

—Tal vez no se desarrolle en todos los Uchiha —contestó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—, o quizá Madara consiguió despertarla de alguna forma.

—Puede ser… —concedió Sasuke— aun así no veo la relevancia del descubrimiento.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó la pelirrosa divertida con una mirada traviesa— Así que he ganado al gran genio… —la chica comenzó a reírse apoyando su cabeza en el suelo.

—Sakura… —la llamó el muchacho con paciencia.

—No, déjame disfrutarlo… sé algo que el grandioso Sasuke-soy el más listo-Uchiha no sabe —siguió riéndose rodando para quedar boca arriba.

Los ojos del Uchiha se oscurecieron y mostró una media sonrisa de desafío, lanzándose sobre ella le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza y mordiendo su cuello con suavidad.

—Dímelo —ordenó mientras la muchacha intentaba liberarse riendo—, sabes que si me provocas no puedo pensar, molestia.

—Está bien… vale —accedió Sakura deteniendo sus carcajadas—. La cuestión es, que los demonios pueden ser sellados y si esa habilidad no es un jutsu sino algo heredado de algún tipo de demonio también podrá sellarse, no es mucho pero al menos podrás darle sin atravesarlo.

—Será un avance —dijo el pelinegro recostándose sobre ella con el oído sobre su corazón, era tranquilizador.

—Sasuke… —llamó la chica acariciando su espalda y su cabello— ¿crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad?, ¿crees que saldremos con vida de esto?

—… Sí —contestó sucintamente Sasuke sin abrir los ojos. Si Sakura tenía alguna esperanza no iba a ser él quien la echara por tierra aunque fuera improbable.

—… Mientes —sonrió tristemente la pelirrosa— pero gracias por decirlo… te amo, Sasuke-kun, te quiero tanto…

El muchacho se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos, ¿debería decirle que él también la amaba? quería decirlo pero por alguna razón no podía, tenía que hacerlo, ella se lo merecía, se merecía escucharlo de sus labios aunque sólo fuera una vez, después ya no habría oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Sakura, yo… —la kunoichi cortó sus palabras colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No lo digas —pidió en un susurro adivinando las intenciones del chico— sé que lo haces porque crees que vamos a morir… no quiero que te despidas, por favor… no quiero la segunda versión de "Sakura, gracias" porque no podré soportarlo.

Sasuke apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mirándola unos segundos antes de volver a besarla.

. */*/*/*/* .

Los tonos anaranjados del ocaso se extendían sobre los tejados de la Hoja proyectando sombras alargadas sobre sus edificios. Congregados sobre las murallas de la villa se agrupaban todos los shinobi de Konoha armados y preparados para luchar hasta el último aliento.

Al frente de todos ellos, Tsunade miraba hacia el exterior en silencio, con la misma tensión que les envolvía a todos. En ese momento, notaron la presencia de una gran cantidad de ninjas en el exterior que aumentaban su chakra a propósito para ser detectados, un lejano estruendo sacudió la tierra seguido de un aterrador rugido que indicaba lo que todos temían, el enemigo invocaba a sus biju.

Al sentir el terrible y poderoso chakra de los monstruos de colas un estremecimiento se extendió por las filas de ninjas que aguardaban en la villa, contagiando el pánico y haciendo que cada uno luchara por no huir. Entonces, la voz de Ibiki se escuchó alta y clara.

—Estoy aquí para luchar como he luchado en cien batallas —comenzó a recitar – y como…

—… como un shinobi —se unió otra voz— enfrentaré a la muerte si viene por mí —más gente unió sus palabras— y cuanto más densa sea la sombra, más brillará el filo de mis armas,…

—…cuanto más oscuro sea el cielo, con mayor empeño iluminará mi fuerza… —Lee apretó los puños con determinación.

—… ¡Cuánto más crezca el miedo, más fuerte será el fuego que me impulsa! —en ese momento todas las voces se alzaban en una sola, Sakura levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

—¡Y no importará el pasado ni el futuro! —los ojos de Sasuke brillaron— ¡No habrá destino que marque mis pasos! —Neji se colocó en posición de combate— ¡Avanzaré sin dudar, sin retroceder jamás…!

—¡Porque esa es mi vía de ninja!

—…dattebayo —añadió Sakura en un susurro que sólo Sasuke pudo oír, en un simbólico recuerdo a su compañero.

Las palabras parecían haber dado fuerza a sus corazones ahora ansiosos por la batalla.

—Qué teatreros son en esta villa —susurró Suigetsu riendo levemente hasta que Karin le dio un pellizco.

Tsunade alzó una mano preparando la señal mientras fuera los enemigos se acercaban cada vez más.

—¡Por Konoha! —la Hokage bajó el brazo justo cuando el Sol lanzaba sus últimos destellos antes de hundirse en la tierra.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ahora sí que sí, la batalla comienza estéis preparados o no._

_En el siguiente capítulo habrá acción, será muy movidito y no dejará descansar a nuestros protagonistas ni un segundo. Ya estamos en la recta final de este fic tan querido para mí, pero eso no significa que las sorpresas hayan terminado ;)_

_En esta ocasión os traigo un regalo en agradecimiento por los +2000 reviews, se trata de un video que es una especie de tráiler sobre los últimos capítulos del fic, espero que os guste (he hecho lo que he podido aunque como cineasta no valgo mucho jeje) aquí os dejo el link con espacios, también lo tenéis en mi perfil todo junto._

www . youtube watch?v = ExNf3PaBHzw

_Besos Ela._


	37. Arde Konoha

**Disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**Exilio**

Capítulo 37. Arde Konoha

—_¡Por Konoha! —la Hokage bajó el brazo justo cuando el Sol lanzaba sus últimos destellos antes de hundirse en la tierra._

Respondiendo a la orden de su líder una lluvia de flechas de fuego iluminó el cielo ahora oscuro, cayendo sobre los atacantes y prendiendo la vegetación. Una nueva tanda, esta vez de kunais con sellos explosivos se abatió sobre los ninjas seguidores de Akatsuki. Desde lo alto de la muralla, los defensores pudieron comprobar cómo las armas hacían aparecer cráteres en el suelo lanzando a los enemigos por los aires al explotar y derribando árboles. El bosque que rodeaba la villa ardía permitiéndoles ver en la oscuridad de la noche.

Consiguieron retener varias acometidas sin que los invasores pudieran traspasar la defensa de la muralla. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos continuos y empleo de jutsus de fuego y armas para repelerlos, algunos conseguían llegar hasta lo alto del muro dónde los ninjas de la Hoja esperaban listos para atacar. Suigetsu hizo trizas a un par con su espada, Sakura y Tsunade conseguían hacerlos volar cientos de metros por el aire con sólo un golpe que por sí mismo ya lograba romperles los huesos, Shikamaru paralizó con su sombra a un ninja en pleno salto para luego dejarle caer al vacío sobre sus propios compañeros.

Pero los intentos fallidos que las primeras filas tuvieron en el asalto a la aldea no parecieron perturbar lo más mínimo al ejercito de Akatsuki, esos ninjas sólo eran carne de cañón, algo con lo que cansar a los defensores para que después los shinobi poderosos entraran en la pelea con efectos devastadores.

Poco después de que la batalla comenzara, el optimismo de los ninjas de Konoha por resistir la ofensiva sin que el enemigo hubiera traspasado la muralla se desplomó junto con ella. Los shinobi saltaron alejándose rápidamente cuando el biju que había liberado el enemigo destrozó el muro de un solo golpe derribando la mitad con su potente ataque. Todos intentaban apartarse del monstruo y tomar posiciones para intentar retenerlo a base de jutsus para encarcelarlo.

Los subordinados de Akatsuki se apresuraron a invadir la villa pasando sobre los restos de la derruida muralla, tuvieron cuidado de no ponerse al alcance del temible biju ya que aunque por el reflejo de Sharingan que mostraba en sus pupilas fuera evidente que estaba controlado por Madara, el monstruo lanzaba ataques contra todo a su alrededor sin importarle que fuera amigo o enemigo, cada movimiento provocaba pura destrucción.

—¡Replegaos! —gritó Tsunade haciendo las señas acordadas para que todos los escuadrones retrocedieran hasta la primera línea de edificios.

Sakura se adelantó para colocarse junto a su maestra, ambas se quedaron inmóviles mirando como a una distancia considerable las filas enemigas traspasaban los muros mientras Sasuke les cubría las espaldas, parecía como si estuvieran esperando una señal… y así era.

Tan pronto como una bengala surcó el cielo ambas medic-nin cargaron chakra en su puño y lo estamparon contra el suelo. Una grieta se abrió con un crujido en el pavimento y avanzó en línea recta hacia dónde el enemigo se reagrupaba, sin embargo, en el momento que la grieta llegó cerca de la muralla, el terreno se cuarteó bajo los pies de los ninjas de Akatsuki haciendo que estos se hundieran en un improvisado foso y que los restos del muro que rodeaba la villa se les precipitaran encima.

Maestra y alumna esbozaron una idéntica sonrisa de triunfo al ver el caos ocasionado en las filas enemigas, incluso el biju había acabado con sus patas hundidas en el foso que habían abierto. El plan había salido a la perfección, Shikamaru era un gran estratega después de todo y había planeado hasta el último detalle.

El muchacho sabía que la muralla no resistiría eternamente y menos si usaban algún monstruo de colas para atacarles, tal como había ocurrido. Así que valorando todas las posibilidades había ideado una estrategia. En cuanto la muralla fuera traspasada, todos los ninjas de la hoja debían retroceder hasta los edificios para que Tsunade y Sakura pudieran destrozar el suelo golpeando en el punto exacto para que el terreno, que antes de la batalla habían preparado para que se cuartease de ese modo, se hundiera bajo el enemigo.

—Vamos —urgió Sasuke tirando del brazo de la pelirrosa para que se apresuraran a saltar al tejado del edificio contiguo, ya que ahí parados en mitad de la calle eran un blanco fácil y Tsunade ya se había marchado a organizar el resto de la defensa.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de poner sus pies en la azotea del edificio cuando un destello luminoso llamó su atención haciendo que ambos levantaran la vista hacia el cielo, sólo para ver como una nube de flechas incendiadas y kunais con sellos explosivos caía sobre la aldea como una lluvia de fuego justo encima de dónde se encontraban.

. */*/*/*/* .

Después de destrozar el suelo, Tsunade había saltado fuera del camino en dirección contraria a Sasuke y Sakura, y sin pararse a descansar se apresuró a acudir dónde la mayoría de sus escuadrones se agrupaban para dar las instrucciones pertinentes.

Aun no había llegado al punto de encuentro acordado cuando vio como una inmensa cantidad de flechas de fuego se abatía sobre la zona que ella acababa de abandonar incendiándolo todo a su paso. Al llegar al suelo las armas provocaron grandes explosiones que destruyeron la mayoría de los edificios, mientras el fuego se extendía.

—Hokage-sama —Shizune se acercó rápidamente a ella— la parte oeste de la muralla todavía resiste —comenzó a reportar la kunoichi—, sin embargo, el cuadrante este ha quedado completamente arrasado tras el ataque con explosivos.

—¿Cómo de arrasado? — preguntó la rubia abriéndose camino entre los ninjas que protegían el lugar "relativamente seguro" en el que se encontraban.

—No ha quedado nadie con vida, Tsunade-sama… no hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de los escuadrones que defendían la zona y el enemigo ha tomado el control.

—Tsk —la Hokage frunció el ceño y comenzó a repartir órdenes con aire resuelto mientras buscaba algo con la vista—. Manda tres escuadrones de chuunin para cubrir esa zona, y también quiero refuerzos en la muralla, debemos defender los sectores de la aldea que aun controlamos, si nos acorralan estaremos perdidos.

Los ojos dorados de la medic-nin buscaron con molestia una vez más, sin encontrar aquello que buscaba.

—¿Dónde demonios están Sakura y Uchiha? —preguntó finalmente con irritación.

—Creía que venían contigo —se giró repentinamente Kakashi, el cual estaba a punto de salir junto a Sai y Yamato hacia la muralla.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos estaban… —la Hokage no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase pues su mirada se dirigió al sector arrasado.

. */*/*/*/* .

Momentos después de saltar al tejado, una gran nube de flechas de fuego había iluminado el cielo.

—Maldición —espetó el pelinegro buscando con la mirada un lugar en el que refugiarse antes de que las armas cayeran sobre ellos.

—Sasuke por aquí —le llamó Sakura mientras se descolgaba un poco por la fachada del edificio y echaba abajo una ventana con una patada para guarecerse en el interior.

El Uchiha se apresuró a colarse tras ella y la empujó contra la pared más alejada de la ventana cubriéndola con su cuerpo cuando las explosiones ensordecedoras estremecieron el edificio haciendo trizas los cristales y provocando que el techo se desplomara parcialmente.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó la pelirrosa al notar como el yeso de la pared caía en cascotes sobre ellos y a su alrededor múltiples focos de madera ardiendo comenzaban a rodearles con sus llamas.

—Salgamos de aquí —murmuró Sasuke tosiendo por el polvo que se había levantado por las explosiones y el fuego.

El chico tiró de ella a través del humo, una viga se había atravesado en el camino hacia la ventana de modo que treparon por el agujero que se había abierto en el techo hasta salir de nuevo al tejado, respirando profundamente para liberar sus pulmones del humo y polvo. La expresión de Sakura se tornó seria cuando contempló con asombro y desolación la vista que ofrecía la villa desde lo alto del edificio.

El fuego había prendido la mayoría de las casas que seguían en pie y también se extendía dejando focos en las ruinas de las que se habían derrumbado, los sonidos amortiguados de la batalla lejana se mezclaban con el crepitar de las llamas y el mortal silencio de la zona en la que se encontraban. Un segundo biju había sido convocado y atacaba el lado de la muralla que aun no habían destruido. En las calles algunos cuerpos, tanto ninjas de la Hoja como subordinados de Akatsuki, yacían con armas sobresaliendo de ellos dándoles la apariencia de macabros puercoespines.

Un jadeo ahogado escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa al contemplar el caos y destrucción que invadía la tranquila villa de su niñez. Eso era una guerra ninja, aquello de lo que las generaciones anteriores hablaban con temor y respeto. El horror, la muerte todas esas ideas por fin tomaban forma ante sus ojos, ninguna de las batallas en las que había participado era comparable.

Sasuke se situó a su lado, su cara estaba manchada de hollín y su Sharingan observaba las calles con detalle. Una vez había deseado la completa aniquilación de Konoha como venganza, pero ahora no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el infierno que se desataba a sus pies, eso no era venganza, ni justicia, era crueldad. El sádico deseo de un loco.

A sus pies, un escuadrón de ninjas enemigos se adentró en la calle tirando abajo las puertas de las casas que continuaban en pie, tal vez buscando civiles o algo que saquear. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño con determinación y a su lado el Uchiha le devolvió la mirada asintiendo antes de que ambos se lanzaran contra ellos.

. */*/*/*/* .

El traqueteo del carromato al avanzar sobre la tierra del camino era anestesiante para Hinata, se mecía levemente de un lado a otro sentada sobre el suelo formado por tablas de madera. A su lado Naruto yacía tumbado preso del sueño obligado que Sakura le había provocado, acurrucada en un rincón Hanabi lloraba silenciosamente intentando inútilmente limpiar sus lágrimas ya que estas volvían a mojar sus mejillas instantáneamente.

Entre los brazos de la mayor de las hermanas un bebé dormía tranquilamente acunado por la chica, el hijo de su maestra Kurenai. La jounin se lo había entregado antes de marcharse, ella había decidido quedarse a luchar y le había pedido que cuidara de su pequeño. "Se parece tanto a su padre" había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos, después le había besado en la frente y les había observado alejarse.

A Hinata se le partía el corazón sólo de pensar en lo que su maestra había tenido sufrir por separarse de su bebé, lo único que le quedaba de el hombre que amaba. La Hyuuga cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas pensando en su propio hijo. Miró a Naruto con ternura y recordó el momento en el que le había dado la noticia de su embarazo.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y tras vomitar el desayuno había decidido comprobar su creciente y preocupante sospecha, casi no había podido reaccionar cuando el test de embarazo le confirmó su estado. Después, al llegar al lugar en el que había quedado con Naruto estaba tan nerviosa que las lágrimas se le saltaban solas.

—Lo…siento…Naru…Naruto-kun… —había acertado a tartamudear haciendo que el muchacho la mirara sin comprender mostrándole una de sus sonrisas para tranquilizarla.

—Hinata-chan, ¿qué te pasa?... ¿he hecho algo que te ha puesto triste 'ttebayo? —indagó el rubio gesticulando sin parar con su hiperactividad habitual.

La chica sólo negaba con la cabeza retorciendo sus manos temblorosas una y otra vez.

—Entonces fue Neji —exclamó indignado, pero la kunoichi volvió a negar—,…Kiba,…el Teme, te juro que lo mato…

—¡Estoy embarazada! —confesó por fin cortando en seco la verborrea de Naruto.

En ese momento, los ojos azules del chico se habían abierto de par en par alternando la vista entre la mirada perla de Hinata y su vientre con expresion conmocionada, y por una vez en su vida, incapaz de hablar.

Hinata sonrió al rememorar ese momento agachándose un poco para tocar la mejilla de Naruto con ternura, estaba segura de que si no hubieran estado sentados en una banca del parque cuando le dio la noticia, el chico se habría desmayado de la impresión y tal vez ella también.

La Hyuuga suspiró y recostando la cabeza en uno de los lados del carromato se asomó lo suficiente por la parte posterior para contemplar las estrellas. La oscuridad de la ya avanzada noche la hizo pensar inevitablemente en Konoha donde sus amigos estarían luchando con todas sus fuerzas para detener la amenaza de Akatsuki, para que aunque ellos murieran pelando el futuro fuera mejor para aquellos que se salvaran, como ella y su ahora pequeña familia.

Miró a Naruto con culpabilidad una vez más y acurrucó al bebé de Kurenai arropándolo con cuidado mientras la caravana de refugiados se alejaba cada vez más de la aldea.

. */*/*/*/* .

_¡PUM!_

Otra explosión abrió un nuevo cráter en el maltratado suelo de Konoha, las empedradas calles se habían convertido en un montón de cascotes y barro, el fuego consumía los árboles y los restos de las casas.

Los ninjas de la Hoja cada vez retrocedían más cediendo terreno al enemigo inevitablemente. Habían establecido niveles circulares en la defensa de la aldea, cuando el ataque lograba sobrepasarles, retrocedían reagrupándose para proteger un nuevo perímetro más reducido formando muros de tierra o utilizando las ruinas de los edificios como parapeto.

A esas alturas de la batalla había seis biju causando estragos, sus auras resplandecientes iluminaban el cielo creando la falsa sensación de que era de día, los ANBU de Konoha habían conseguido inmovilizar a alguno de ellos, sin embargo, en cuanto lo conseguían, el enemigo convocaba otro más fuerte que el que habían conseguido someter y la destrucción empeoraba.

Sasuke y Sakura por fin se habían reunido con sus compañeros ocupando las posiciones que tenían designadas en la defensa, ganándose al llegar un suspiro de alivio por parte de Kakashi y un grito irritado de Tsunade.

El Uchiha luchaba sin descanso haciendo silbar su katana con letales movimientos. No muy lejos, la pelirrosa hacía trizas a cualquiera que se pusiera al alcance de sus puños y se movía de un lado a otro curando a los heridos de los escuadrones de esa zona. A su izquierda, Taka luchaba enérgicamente compenetrándose bastante bien con los ninjas de Konoha.

Durante la batalla los tres compañeros de Sasuke habían recordado lo que realmente es pertenecer a una aldea, aprendiendo el verdadero significado de la banda que portaban ahora. Al principio lo habían tomado como un mero formalismo, una forma de poder quedarse a luchar, pero al ver cómo el resto de sus compañeros se esforzaban en protegerles durante la lucha del mismo modo que hacían con aquellos con los que habían crecido desde la infancia, les había hecho darse cuenta del valor que realmente tenía.

Porque una vez que aceptabas el símbolo, te convertías en de los suyos, en un ninja de la aldea. Tal como pudo notar Suigetsu cuando Chouji se lanzó a ayudarlo al ver que los enemigos le superaban en número, o Karin cuando Neji saltó frente a ella desviando con su Kaiten unos shurikens dirigidos a herirla y desde luego, la buena relación de Juugo con el clan Inuzuka era visible. Por eso ahora luchaban codo con codo para proteger la aldea.

También podía verse la fuerza de la alianza que Suna tenía con Konoha, los lazos que se habían formado entre las dos aldeas hacían que sus ninjas pelearan fieramente ayudando a sus compatriotas sabiendo que ellos habrían acudido sin pensarlo si la Arena hubiera estado en peligro como habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Temari daba órdenes a sus subordinados a voz en grito haciéndola ver con la determinación de un general.

En ese momento, se sintió una extraña perturbación en el aire, como una onda en medio de todo aquel caos que consiguió desviar todas las miradas hasta el punto en el que Uchiha Madara había aparecido de pronto caminando tranquilamente entre los escombros, tras él los dos últimos biju habían sido convocados dispuestos a acabar de una vez por todas con Konoha.

Sasuke se irguió mostrando la estrella del Mangekyou Sharingan en sus ojos, el momento había llegado. Su mirada carmesí buscó la de Sakura que le observaba no muy lejos, ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión, asintió haciéndole saber que estaba preparada.

El Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia Madara mientras la pelirrosa encadenaba una serie de rápidos sellos haciendo aparecer un gran rollo que cargó a su espalda.

—Bueno, bueno, mira quién sale a saludar a su… ¿tío es la palabra adecuada? Da igual, la usaré de todos modos —se burló el Akatsuki mirando cómo Sasuke se detenía a unos metros de él. Al parecer, la destrucción de Konoha le había puesto de un innegable buen humor—. Mírate, incluso usas una de sus bandas ninja. Qué enternecedor, el hijo pródigo que regresa a su aldea, en el fondo eres un sentimental Sasuke.

—No pienso entregarte al Kyuubi, Madara, no permitiré que destruyas Konoha —declaró Sasuke en tono frío ignorando su burla—. Te mataré.

Ante estas palabras, el fundador del clan estalló en sonoras y desquiciadas carcajadas.

—Mi querido muchacho ¿destruir Konoha? Mira a tu alrededor, creo que ya lo he hecho y en cuanto a lo del Kyuubi, ¿de verdad creíste que podrías engañarme escondiéndolo en un estúpido armario? —Madara negó con la cabeza, divertido— pero de eso ya hablaremos más tarde. Cuéntame sobre ti, Sasuke-kun, ¿todavía puedes ver por dónde caminas? —preguntó con regocijo y crueldad.

Después de usar el Mangekyou en una batalla del nivel de la que tuvo con Danzou era prácticamente seguro que su vista se habría resentido enormemente y sin su ayuda para realizar el cambio de ojos con Itachi pronto caería en la oscuridad.

—Hmp —ahora le tocó a Sasuke soltar una pequeña y desdeñosa carcajada de suficiencia—. Veo perfectamente, la luz de mis ojos ya no se apaga —informó provocando que Madara se tensara.

—Eso no es posible, para ello tendrías que haber tomado los ojos de Itachi y no lo has hecho —siseó el Akatsuki entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es necesario hacer eso —remarcó el menor de los Uchiha con orgullo.

—Mientes —la ira era palpable en la voz de Madara. No podía haber otro modo, no cuando su hermano Izuna se había sacrificado para devolverle la vista, si había otra manera de hacerlo eso quería decir que su sacrificio había sido estúpido, como tomar el camino fácil, un camino que había odiado con toda su alma pero que había sido necesario y ahora esos estúpidos mocosos que no sabían nada se atrevían a ponerlo entredicho.

—Sakura, la alumna de la Hokage descubrió la manera de anular el efecto nocivo del Mangekyou —siguió hablando Sasuke captando toda la atención del Akatsuki.

—Tu pequeña zorra es más lista de lo que parece —espetó Madara con acritud, estaba furioso, acabaría con ellos de una vez por todas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se agachó en posición defensiva.

—No te haces una idea —se oyó entonces la voz de Sakura.

Ante los ojos del fundador del clan Uchiha, la pelirrosa abrió rápidamente el enorme rollo que portaba desplegándolo sobre el suelo y comenzando a hacer sellos. De hecho, el Akatsuki se percató de que había unos tres ninjas más moviendo sus manos sincronizadamente.

Mientras Madara hablaba con Sasuke, Ibiki, Tsunade y Kakashi se habían colocado estratégicamente rodeando al Uchiha mayor tal como habían acordado, y ahora se concentraban en reunir el chakra para realizar la técnica de sellado que Sakura había ideado.

—¡Sasuke aléjate! —advirtió la pelirrosa, no sabía qué podía pasarle al muchacho si estaba en el circulo de sellado.

El joven Uchiha dio un salto hacia atrás en el mismo momento que Sakura estampaba una pequeña ampolla de cristal que contenía una muestra de sangre del chico, en el pergamino, al ser un Uchiha el usar su sangre reforzaría el sello.

—¡Fuin no jutsu! —gritó la kunoichi.

Las marcas de tinta del pergamino se iluminaron y un haz de luz unió a los cuatro ninjas que rodeaban a Madara dejándole en el centro. Este miraba a su alrededor sin comprender qué estaban haciendo, su Sharingan rodó en su ojo a través del agujero de su máscara pero los encargados de la técnica mantuvieron su vista en el suelo concentrándose y elevando su chakra para fortalecer el sello.

El Akatsuki pareció notar algo ya que se giró furioso y descolgando unas afiladas cadenas de su brazo como arma se dirigió hacia la pelirrosa que se mantenía con una rodilla hincada en el suelo con expresión de esfuerzo para completar el jutsu.

Cuando el mayor de los Uchiha estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, un símbolo apareció grabado a fuego en el centro del rollo y la pelirrosa lo recogió de nuevo haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo, finalizando así la técnica.

Sakura alzó la mirada jadeante por el esfuerzo y sólo pudo observar cómo Madara se disponía a atacarla velozmente, sin embargo, antes de que llegara siquiera a rozarla, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él logrando darle de lleno con un Chidori que lo impulsó varios metros hacia atrás estampándose contra un edificio cercano, aunque al fijarse bien, todos pudieron comprobar que el Akatsuki había usado la técnica del cambiazo ya que dónde debería haber estado su cuerpo sólo había un tronco hecho pedazos.

—Lo hemos conseguido —tosió Sakura incorporándose con aire cansado—, si hubiera podido teletransportarse no se habría molestado en usar esa técnica, simplemente habría dejado que le atravesaras.

—Hmp —asintió el pelinegro acercándose a ella, al parecer la técnica de sellado consumía una gran cantidad de chakra ya que los otros tres ninjas que habían participado en ella presentaban el mismo aspecto cansado que la chica.

Unos gritos de terror se alzaron sobre el ruido de la batalla y al alzar la cabeza sólo pudieron ver una gran bola de luz brillante que se dirigía hacia la zona que estaban defendiendo.

_¡BOM!_

La gran bola de chakra lanzada por uno de los biju impactó de lleno lanzándolos a todos por los aires con destello cegador de destrucción.

El mundo perdió el sonido, o al menos eso le pareció a Sakura que lo escuchaba todo como si tuviera la cabeza metida en el agua, lo único que oía con claridad era el pitido que le taladraba los oídos aturdiéndola. Abrió los ojos descubriendo que estaba tumbada semienterrada en cascotes y tierra, se incorporó lentamente por el terrible dolor que sentía en la cabeza, sus manos y brazos estaban llenos de cortes y magulladuras. A su lado algo se movió.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó sin oír su propia voz, al reconocer al pelinegro prácticamente echado sobre ella con un brazo sobre su cintura, que tosía haciendo muecas de dolor mientras intentaba incorporarse, tenía el mismo aspecto maltratado que ella y unos cortes en la ceja y en el labio que sangraban.

Se giró hacia él sentándose y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo. El Uchiha la miró y Sakura pudo leer en sus labios "¿estás bien?", la chica asintió sin dejar su tarea, ella había salido bien parada, además gracias a su habilidad como medic-nin su chakra reaccionaba instintivamente sanando sus fracturas y contusiones. La pelirrosa se llevó las manos a los oídos cuando terminó de curar a Sasuke para recuperar su capacidad auditiva dañada por la explosión e hizo lo mismo con él. Lo malo es que ahora podía escuchar los gritos.

A su alrededor todo estaba devastado, a lo lejos Shizune ayudaba a caminar Tsunade prácticamente cargándola, Anko lloraba desesperada sobre Ibiki tirando de él para que reaccionara, Kakashi trataba de incorporarse con un brazo encogido presumiblemente roto, Akamaru con su blanco pelaje ensuciado de sangre y tierra arrastraba a Kiba inconsciente sobre su lomo, Karin miraba atormentada a Juugo y Suigetsu los cuales se habían echado sobre ella para protegerla y ahora no despertaban, la chica sólo sollozaba con angustiados gritos roncos sentada entre ellos zarandeándolos…

Sasuke apenas había conseguido ponerse de pie, cuando un borrón ataviado con la capa de Akatsuki arremetió contra él golpeándolo y derribándolo de nuevo.

—Puede que tu estúpido sello haya funcionado, Sasuke, pero ¿de verdad creías aun así podrías vencerme? Mi Sharingan controla a los biju —se jactó Madara con arrogancia.

—¡Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! —contraatacó el menor de los Uchiha, sin embargo, el Akatsuki lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento que lo situó a la izquierda del chico aprovechando para lanzarle varios shuriken.

El Susanoo de Sasuke detuvo el ataque sin que este consiguiera llegar a su objetivo, pero tras esto se debilitó y desapareció, no tenía chakra suficiente para mantenerlo tanto tiempo después de haber estado luchando continuadamente y estar herido.

Madara avanzó hacia el jadeante pelinegro que utilizó su Amaterasu contra él, sin embargo, las llamas se extinguieron cuando el fundador del Clan uso la habilidad del Manguekyou para deshacerse de ellas. En ese momento, una pared de madera surgió del suelo entre ambos impidiendo que el Akatsuki atacara a Sasuke.

—¡Yamato-taichou! —exclamó Sakura agradecida por su intervención.

—Vamos —les apresuró el ninja— debemos retirarnos hasta el siguiente perímetro, no podemos mantener esta posición por más tiempo.

Sasuke y Sakura se apoyaron el uno en el otro para caminar apresurándose para llegar a un lugar seguro dónde poder al menos curar sus heridas.

Entre los ninjas de Konoha el panorama era desolador. A un lado reposaban tumbados los cuerpos de los caídos, como si estuvieran dormidos, podían ver a Izumo y Kotetsu, los dos chuunin encargados de vigilar la entrada de Konoha; Ibiki sobre cuyo pecho inmóvil Anko seguía llorando; Yugao, la antigua compañera ANBU de Kakashi; Ebisu, cuyas gafas estaban torcidas sobre su nariz; y así muchos otros ninjas que ni siquiera conocían.

Frente a ellos un montón de heridos se agolpaban mientras los medic-nin trabajaban sin descanso, Ino aplicaba una gran cantidad de chakra curativo a Kiba mientras las lágrimas escurrían desde sus ojos celestes; Tsunade iba de un lado a otro a pesar de estar agotada; Hana Inuzuka se refugiaba en los brazos de Juugo que ya había despertado, mientras miraba a su hermano con angustia; Chouji estaba tumbado con la cara mortalmente pálida atendido por un medic-nin que trataba de frenar su hemorragia bajo la desesperada mirada de su padre; Karin tumbada junto a Suigetsu se abrazaba desesperadamente a él sin permitirle levantarse a pesar de haber recobrado la conciencia; Tenten encogía con muecas de dolor su brazo vendado sentada junto a Lee que tenía una pierna rota, mientras Neji observaba fijamente a un joven Hyuuga que yacía entre los muertos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta a pesar de que seguramente ni siquiera había hablado con él.

Un estruendo les anunció que el muro de madera que Yamato había levantado acababa de volar por los aires y que a pesar de que había otras barreras y más ninjas peleando, no tardarían en llegar hasta allí.

—Con todos esos biju atacándonos no tenemos ninguna oportunidad —dijo Shikamaru mientras presionaba con dolor la sangrante herida de su hombro separándose un poco de Temari que le servía de apoyo para andar.

…_Mi Sharingan controla a los biju…_

Las palabras de Madara resonaron en los oídos de Sasuke.

—Si Madara controla a los biju con su Sharingan… —dijo el pelinegro— tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo…

Todas las miradas se centraron en él sabiendo lo que quería decir con esas palabras.

—No —negó Sakura aterrada—, no, Sasuke… te matará si te enfrentas a él de nuevo… ya viste lo fuerte que es…

—Soy el único que tiene una oportunidad —se limitó a señalar el Uchiha sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

—¡Pues a la mierda, Sasuke!, ¡me da igual! —sollozó con voz quebrada la pelirrosa— ¡Estoy harta de que seamos héroes! ¡Ya basta!

Al ver la desesperación de Sakura, al verla cansada, sucia y herida, al mirar a su alrededor y ver el sufrimiento y desesperanza que tenían todos, uno podía comprender sus palabras. Eran las palabras de alguien que ya ha visto demasiado, que ha soportado demasiado, puede que sonara egoísta e incluso cobarde pero sin duda había expresado con su voz lo que todo el mundo quería gritar.

Todos los que estaban allí querían a Konoha, eran ninjas leales y valientes, sin embargo seguían siendo humanos, muchos de ellos eran muy jóvenes, prácticamente niños hasta hace unos años y allí estaban enfrentándose al horror de la guerra, viendo a sus amigos desangrarse ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Quédate conmigo! —suplicó la pelirrosa mirándole con sus húmedos ojos jade.

Sasuke mantuvo unos instantes la vista en el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí —accedió en un murmullo casi inaudible. Levantó la vista para ver la sonrisa bañada en lágrimas de Sakura, su cabello habitualmente brillante estaba despeinado y lleno de tierra, su piel tan blanca y suave, manchada de sangre seca y sudor, podía decirse que no estaba en su mejor momento, pero a los ojos de Sasuke todo eso pasaba desapercibido, sólo estaba viendo a su pelirrosa pidiéndole que se quedara y haciendo que la garganta le quemara por ser el causante de sus lágrimas, como siempre.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun… —dijo la kunoichi con alivio viendo como él se acercaba lentamente hasta ella.

El Uchiha dirigió sus ojos un momento hacia la batalla donde algunos ninjas intentaban retener el avance enemigo cayendo como moscas ante el poder de Madara y los biju. Llegó hasta la pelirrosa y sin que esta se percatara intercambió una mirada con Neji que asintió.

—Siempre me quedaré contigo —dijo quedamente sólo para ella.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada la besó, sin importar que todos estuvieran mirando, sin importarle mantener su apariencia indiferente. Unió sus labios con los de ella apasionadamente, mordió su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua sin aguardar que ella le diera permiso hostigándola a responder con el mismo deseo, mezclando sus alientos con pasión. Las manos de él aferrándose a su cintura en un apretado abrazo impidieron que la chica perdiera el equilibrio por el ímpetu y llevó como siempre sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke enredando sus dedos en los suaves cabellos negros que tanto le gustaban. El Uchiha movía los labios sobre los suyos tan deliciosamente que ella no podía pensar en nada más.

Sasuke se apartó lentamente y se acercó a su oído sin soltarla todavía.

—…Sakura…gracias… —susurró con una voz ronca que casi fue un suspiro.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa y angustia al mismo tiempo que él se separó soltándola con brusquedad y caminando rápidamente sin volverse a mirarla, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. No eran esas las palabras que quería pronunciar pero para ambos el significado estaba claro, era lo más similar a un "te quiero" que él podía articular.

—¡NO! —la pelirrosa hizo ademán de ir tras él, sin embargo, Neji la inmovilizó por la espalda impidiéndoselo— ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡Suéltame!

—Lo siento, Sakura —dijo el Hyuuga con sinceridad y tristeza asomando levemente en su voz, pero no la soltó.

El Uchiha se obligó a no mirar atrás cuando oyó el angustiado grito de Sakura, cerró los ojos con dolor mientras seguía avanzando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Madara. Él no era un héroe, no era como Naruto, no se lanzaba a la muerte por simple altruismo, si supiera que iba a funcionar ya se habría largado de allí con Sakura, pero eso era inútil, debía intentar parar a ese loco para que al menos ella tuviera una oportunidad.

A cada paso que daba sentía la necesidad de volver, el papel del héroe trágico no era lo suyo, él era más del tipo que tomaba los riesgos calculando el beneficio que pueden aportarle. No quería hacer aquello, deseaba que su camino durara eternamente para no tener que llegar frente a Madara… pero tenía que hacerlo, evocó en su mente la voz de la pelirrosa recordando lo ocurrido esa misma tarde.

_-Flash Back-_

—_Sasuke-kun —le había llamado deteniendo las caricias que estaba repartiendo distraídamente por su espalda._

—_¿Mmm…? —había contestado él quejándose levemente pero sin levantarse de encima ni abrir los ojos._

—_Pensaba que sólo los Uchiha podían entrar en este templo —su voz denotaba curiosidad cuando dijo eso, como si acabara de darse cuenta._

—_Y así es —había respondido con tranquilidad sin inmutarse lo más mínimo._

—_¡…! —Sakura dio una exclamación ahogada y le pegó un manotazo en el hombro haciendo que esta vez sí alzara la vista hacia ella— Yo no soy Uchiha —le dijo con indignación—. No debería haber entrado aquí… es una falta de respeto._

_Él rodó los ojos observando con diversión cómo la pelirrosa se mordía el labio inquieta. A buenas horas se venía a acordar otra vez de la profanación del templo. Él era el último Uchiha —Madara no contaba— y le traía sin cuidado._

—_Hemos profanado este templo de todas las formas posibles… —seguía refunfuñando Sakura— Por Kami, sólo falta que te mees en la puerta al salir…_

—_Sakura —la llamó con paciencia—, sólo los Uchiha entran a este templo, mi familia. Tú eres familia mía —concluyó tranquilamente como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio._

_Eso detuvo irremediablemente la verborrea de protestas de Sakura haciendo que le mirara fijamente._

—_Tsk. No necesito un maldito papel, ni un hokage que diga que eres mi mujer —explicó el Uchiha con altanería—. Lo eres y eso te convierte en Uchiha, por lo tanto puedes entrar en el estúpido templo —finalizó con sarcasmo._

—…_¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —preguntó la pelirrosa con asombro ignorando deliberadamente la última parte._

—_Hmp. Te estoy informando de que ya lo has hecho —replicó Sasuke con su habitual engreimiento._

—…_¿Ah, sí? —tartamudeó la kunoichi azorada por un momento—. Pues déjame decirte que yo no recuerdo la boda, ni haber aceptado, ni tampoco…_

—_Palabras, todo eso son montones de palabras inútiles, parafernalia, odio las palabras —contestó el muchacho. _

_En ese momento, Sakura notó que el pelinegro enroscaba algo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, era una hebra plateada que había arrancado de las mantas bordadas sobre las que estaban._

—_Lo que cuenta…son nuestras acciones —finalizó lisa y llanamente sin cambiar su expresión._

—_Eres un… maldito ególatra, arrogante… —ya no se le ocurrieron más cosas antes de lanzarse a besarlo conmovida por su gesto. Había sido Sasuke en estado puro, él no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para decidir a quién consideraba su familia, lo había decidido así y punto, tal y como había dicho lo demás le parecía parafernalia inútil._

—_¿Eso es que te parece bien? —murmuró él con una media sonrisa._

—_Pensaba que yo no tenía opinión —bromeó la chica._

_Sasuke se limitó a bufar y alzar una ceja antes de que ella estallara en carcajadas y le abrazara de nuevo. _

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

La cínica risa de Madara sacó a Sasuke de sus agradables pensamientos lanzándolo de nuevo hacia la asquerosa realidad que había tratado de eludir.

—Qué influenciable eres Sasuke —se burló el mayor de los Uchiha—, un par de palabras y ya te han convencido de que salgas a enfrentarme —el Akatsuki volvió a reir— ¿no te das cuenta? Eres como una cometa, vas donde te lleva el viento, hace unos meses mis palabras te hicieron odiar a Konoha más que a nada, ahora otras palabras te hacen defenderla y lanzarte contra mí.

—Esta vez soy yo quien decide —dijo el pelinegro fríamente, toda su vacilación había quedado atrás—, y mi decisión es matarte.

—Veámoslo entonces —retó Madara con deleite, sabiendo que aplastaría la arrogancia de ese muchacho como quien quiebra un árbol joven.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Por favor —suplicó Sakura sollozando— Madara le matará… tienes que dejar que vaya…

—Uchiha quiere que estés a salvo —se limitó a responder Neji.

—¡¿Y desde cuando te importa a ti lo que Uchiha quiera? —estalló la chica con impotencia— Ni siquiera os soportáis el uno al otro.

El Hyuuga sonrió tristemente de lado, tenía razón, Sasuke y él no eran precisamente amigos, se limitaban a ignorarse mutuamente o mandarse miradas retadoras pero aun así, entendía perfectamente el deseo del pelinegro de mantener a Sakura a salvo, y por mucho que le doliera, mantendría la muda promesa que había contraído cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado antes de marcharse.

Un trueno se escuchó en el lugar de la lucha y todos giraron sus cabezas al tiempo para ver como una especie de dragón hecho de electricidad descendía como un rayo sobre el suelo.

La pelirrosa forcejeó con ansiedad.

—Eso es el Kirin —murmuró Suigetsu—, es un ataque de Sasuke —explicó al ver que todos le miraban.

—Aun puedo sentir el chakra de Madara —informó Karin— …pero… el de Sasuke está muy disminuido —finalizó con una mirada de compasión hacia Sakura.

—¡Déjame ir con él! —la pelirrosa intentó liberarse sin éxito— por favor… si le pasa algo yo no lo soportaré… —Sakura dejó de forcejear con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de resignación.

—Sakura-san… —musitó Lee apenado.

Neji volvió la cara hacia otro lugar y cerró los ojos por el sufrimiento de la chica. De pronto, se sintió paralizado y un segundo después sus brazos comenzaron a moverse sin su permiso liberando el agarre de Sakura, como si alguien le estuviera manejando. De reojo vio al responsable, Shikamaru había usado su jutsu de sombras contra él.

La pelirrosa, en cuanto se percató de que nada la retenía se lanzó a correr hacia la batalla sin mirar a nadie dejando tras ella el eco de sus pasos.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó el Hyuuga sin acritud a Shikamaru.

—¿Recuerdas la cara que Sakura tenía el día que Sasuke se marchó? —preguntó el Nara— Es la misma que tenía ahora. Por incomprensible que nos resulte, ella le quiere y tiene derecho a decidir si quiere arriesgarse. ¿Problemático no?

. */*/*/*/* .

El lugar en el que Sasuke y Madara luchaban no estaba muy lejos, de hecho, la batalla se veía tras traspasar el parapeto tras el que se refugiaban los heridos. Sakura corrió rápidamente saltando por encima de los escombros.

—¡Ahh! —la pelirrosa reconoció la voz de Sasuke gritar desgarrada de dolor y al acercarse más vio la causa.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba arrodillado a los pies de Madara el cual empuñaba la katana del muchacho hundiéndola en su hombro con crueldad. Sasuke había conseguido ganar el control de dos biju que peleaban contra los otros en una titánica y destructora batalla. Sin embargo, esto había agotado al pelinegro que ya llevaba horas peleando y tras un par de poderosos ataques, el Susanoo había desaparecido.

—Que patético intento de Uchiha —masculló Madara con desdén retorciendo el arma sádicamente—. Ahora dime dónde está el Kyuubi.

—Púdrete —contestó Sasuke apretando los dientes y lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

El Akatsuki no tuvo tiempo para contestar ya que Sakura estampó su puño en el suelo cogiéndolo por sorpresa y obligándole a saltar apartándose del muchacho.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó la pelirrosa consternada abalanzándose sobre él y comenzando a curarle el hombro.

—Maldito Hyuuga… —masculló el chico tosiendo— …no sabe hacer nada bien…

—¿De verdad creías que alguien podría detenerme? —preguntó Sakura sonriendo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros y curaba la herida de su ceja.

Entonces la kunoichi sintió como algo la empujaba impactando con ella tan fuerte que la dejó sin respiración y la lanzó un par de metros por el aire aterrizando sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo que la hizo rodar sobre la tierra.

—¡SAKURA! —gritó Sasuke intentando levantarse. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera a incorporarse del todo, un pie se posó en su pecho impulsándole de nuevo al suelo y haciéndole toser sangre.

—A ver, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de tan grosera e inútil interrupción? —se burló Madara— ah, sí. Iba a matarte —dijo con falsa gentileza.

La pelirrosa intentó arrastrarse gateando hasta dónde Sasuke se encontraba mirándola serio, cómo si Madara no existiera, cómo si no estuviera apuntándole con su propia katana listo para asestar el golpe final.

_Se rendía_.

Sakura extendió una mano hacia él cuando volvió a caer al suelo en uno de sus intentos por acercarse y comenzó a llorar angustiosamente mezclando sus lágrimas con la sangre y el sudor que recorrían su rostro.

_Se rendían los dos_.

La esperanza les había abandonado en medio de ese cenagal ensangrentado en el que se había convertido Konoha, no serían capaces de vencer a Madara, no después de haber estado peleando para defender la villa durante horas, era demasiado. El momento que tanto habían temido había llegado, antes de comenzar a pelear ya sabían que acabaría así pero eso no había evitado que crearan la efímera ilusión de que podían sobrevivir, ilusión que acababa de estallar en pedazos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura se despreció a sí misma por no poder hacer nada, por sólo llorar deseando que Sasuke se levantara mágicamente para esquivar la estocada, sin embargo, él sólo la miraba como si quisiera que la última imagen que captaran sus ojos fuera la suya.

La pelirrosa trató de ponerse de rodillas tal vez para levantarse e interponerse mientras Madara la observaba con diversión disfrutando del cruel espectáculo mientras elevaba la katana lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de la kunoichi para no perderse ni un segundo de su sufrimiento.

—¡NO! —Sakura consiguió ponerse en pie unos segundos antes de que una nube de humo le nublara la vista interponiéndose entre ella y Madara seguida de un fuerte ruido, lo que la hizo caer de nuevo.

La pelirrosa miró hacia arriba desde el suelo cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse ensanchando los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad. Sonrió ampliamente haciendo que más lágrimas rebosaran de sus ojos.

De espaldas a ella, ataviado con la misma capa que había usado en la batalla contra Pain se encontraba Naruto, más imponente que nunca, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la figura de Madara que se levantaba desconcertado del suelo a varios metros de distancia de Sasuke debido al sorpresivo golpe que el rubio le había propinado al llegar.

—Sakura-chan, ya hablaremos luego de esa manía de envenenar el ramen.

* * *

_¡Chan chan chan! Jaja_

_Supongo que ya la mayoría esperaba que Naruto apareciera. No podía dejarlo sin pelear, es uno de los personajes más importantes y además la batalla no sería lo mismo sin él._

_Sobre lo de sellar la habilidad de Madara y toda esa explicación quiero aclarar que son puros inventos míos, seguramente su técnica no funciona así ni mucho menos._

_Ya hemos visto que la batalla se ha cobrado algunas vidas ya, no me odiéis, los de Konoha no son inmortales, alguno debe morir que es una guerra de verdad no de almohadas._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y creo que ha tenido un poco de todo dentro de la acción que conlleva la batalla claro está._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ;) cada día me gustan más jeje._

_Besos Ela. _


	38. Los tres somos uno

**Disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**Exilio**

Capítulo 38. Los tres somos uno

Cuando Naruto llegó a Konoha no podía creer lo que veía a su alrededor. No era como cuando había llegado a la batalla contra Pain, aquella vez ni siquiera había reconocido la aldea ya que había encontrado un gran cráter en el que no había nada. En esta ocasión era diferente, las ruinas de las casas ardiendo, la muralla medio derruida, las calles abnegadas de barro ensangrentado, los cuerpos de los muertos aun en el lugar en el que habían caído…

Simplemente no había palabras para describir el horror y caos que reinaba en la aldea, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al ver a sus amigos. Sasuke desplomado en el suelo herido y magullado sin tan siquiera intentar levantarse, Sakura arrastrándose para llegar a él llorando con desesperación presentando el mismo aspecto derrotado y maltratado que el Uchiha, y por último _Madara_ mirando con deleite el sufrimiento de la pelirrosa mientras elevaba la katana del chico dispuesto a enterrarla en corazón de su propietario.

Naruto se apresuró a aparecer en el lugar con una nube de humo usando la fuerza que le otorgaba el modo ermitaño para enviar a Madara con un golpe, a varios metros alejándolo de su amigo. El rubio giró levemente el rostro para mirar a Sakura que lo observaba con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad entre las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Sakura-chan, ya hablaremos luego de esa manía de envenenar el ramen.

La chica sonrió como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí.

—…Naruto… —sin levantarse siquiera, Sakura se abrazó a la pierna del rubio como si fuera lo único que le impedía caerse por un precipicio.

La pelirrosa sentía repentinamente que todo su miedo había pasado, ahora Naruto estaba allí y nada malo podía pasarles. Lucharían los tres juntos y vencerían.

El jinchuuriki se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan —dijo sonriente— el futuro Hokage ya ha llegado dattebayo.

—…Naruto — Sasuke lo miraba como si fuera un espejismo, tal vez había muerto y estaba el infierno con una copia de Naruto torturándole por el resto de la eternidad.

El chico volvió de nuevo la vista hacia su amigo, todavía estaba en el suelo, cubierto de polvo, sudor y sangre. Viendo el aspecto de sus dos amigos, el jinchuuriki podía imaginarse la dureza de la batalla que habían librado en la aldea.

—¡Eh, bastardo! —gritó el rubio— ¿Qué significa lo que acabo de ver? Me ha parecido que te rendías.

Entonces, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y lentamente se puso en pie con esfuerzo.

—Sólo estaba descansando un poco, Dobe —replicó con arrogancia.

—Eso pensé, Teme —respondió el rubio dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando llegó hasta él— después de todo eres un Uchiha ¿no? Aunque uno un poco blandengue.

—Aun podría patear tu trasero, usuratonkachi —espetó el pelinegro.

—Eso sería muy desagradecido ya que yo acabo de salvártelo a ti, baka —rió Naruto

—Tsk, maldito idiota insoportable —insultó Sasuke, sin embargo la comisura izquierda de su boca se curvó levemente en un incontenible amago de sonrisa.

Naruto torció su expresión para responder pero en ese momento, Sakura se adelantó un paso aferrándose a la ropa del Uchiha, recostando la frente sobre su pecho mientras murmuraba…_gracias, gracias, gracias…_ y los envolvía a los dos con la luz verde de su jutsu curativo sanando sus heridas. Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar, sintiendo alivio también aunque no lo expresara.

El rubio esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa ladeada, por un momento los vio como dos niños de doce años recordando una situación parecida que había ocurrido en ese tiempo, cuando Sasuke despertó en el hospital después de que Tsunade le curara y Sakura le había abrazado. El Uchiha había permanecido quieto, tal como ahora, sin responder pero tampoco rechazando el contacto. En ese momento reparó realmente en cuánto quería la pelirrosa a su amigo y cuánto la necesitaba él en el fondo aunque no se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo has conseguido llegar aquí, Dobe? —preguntó Sasuke con resignación una vez Sakura se apartó un poco de él— se supone que te habíamos mandado a Suna y dormido además.

—Eso ya lo sé, malditos profanadores de ramen —les acusó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo su expresión se suavizó mirando al infinito—. Tengo mis recursos…

. */*/*/*/* .

Hinata miraba al cielo dónde las primeras estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer al clarear el cielo, volvió la cabeza y sonrió con cariño mirando el hueco de mantas revueltas que antes había ocupado Naruto. La Hyuuga cerró los ojos deseando haber tomado la decisión correcta y que todo saliera bien mientras jugueteaba entre sus dedos con un pequeño frasquito de cristal vacío que Sakura le había entregado antes de partir, _"le he puesto sedante como para tumbar a un toro, si no despierta en dos días dale esto"._

Recordó lo mucho que le había costado decidirse a despertarle, si lo hacía sin duda él partiría apresuradamente de vuelta a Konoha, y tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pasara… pero no podía decidir por él, sabía que si le obligaba a vivir de esa manera jamás la perdonaría, ni a ella ni a sí mismo. Viviría culpándose por la muerte de sus amigos, recordando cada segundo que no hizo nada para ayudarlos.

De modo que con todo el dolor de su corazón había usado antes de tiempo el frasquito de Sakura haciendo que Naruto despertara con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Sasuke… Sakura-chan… —había exclamado con sobresalto al abrir los ojos— ¿Dónde estamos? —había preguntado agitadamente al mirar a su alrededor.

—Camino… de Suna, Naruto-kun —Hinata ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarle a los ojos.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Pero… aun… aun puedes llegar a tiempo… —dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— sólo… sólo prométeme una cosa —los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban la miraron brillando como zafiros— …vuelve con nosotros…

Naruto se acercó repentinamente juntando sus labios con los suyos en uno de esos besos que la dejaban sin aliento, roja como un farolillo y al borde del desmayo, en los que lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a sus hombros para asegurarse de no caer mientras se perdía en la deliciosa sensación y su corazón de pajarillo aleteaba tan fuerte que parecía capaz de escapar volando.

—Vas a ser una madre genial, dattebayo —dijo el chico sonriendo mientras posaba una mano en su vientre—. Pequeño, pórtate bien, tu papá como futuro Hokage va a ir a salvarles el culo a tu tío Sasuke y tu tía Sakura para poder pateárselo después.

Con un último guiño, Naruto se apeó del carro con un salto.

—¡Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto-kun! —gritó Hinata— ¡Te quiero!

—Descuida, Hinata-chan —contestó el rubio alzando un pulgar y sonriendo de lado— estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta dattebayo.

Y así, Naruto se había marchado rápidamente mientras la caravana de refugiados seguía su silencioso rumbo.

Hinata pensó mirando de nuevo al horizonte que seguramente el chico habría llegado ya a Konoha, se mordió el labio con preocupación, tan sólo deseaba que estuviera bien. Imaginó la sorpresa de sus compañeros cuando le vieran llegar, sus planes de mantenerlo alejado de la batalla habían sido en vano, esperaba que no estuvieran enfadados con ella después de todas las molestias que se habían tomado.

Realmente Naruto tenía buenos amigos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por él tanto como él lo estaba por ellos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando le vino a la memoria una conversación que tuvo la noche antes de marcharse.

_-Flash Back-_

_Hinata se acercó con paso vacilante hacia la figura que la esperaba de espaldas a ella mirando el lago desde el pequeño muelle de tablas de madera._

—_¿Sasuke-san?... —llamó la Hyuuga sorprendida al verlo allí sentado— yo pensé que Sakura… digo… ella me pidió… que yo viniera y… —tartamudeó azorada la chica poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa ante la mirada azabache del muchacho._

—_Sakura duerme como un tronco —explicó la voz monótona del Uchiha volviendo a dirigir sus ojos hacia el agua y lanzando un pequeño guijarro—, cuando cierra los ojos no hay quien la despierte. En eso se parece a Naruto ¿no crees? —preguntó mirándola de reojo. Seguramente ese usuratonkachi estaba roncando mientras la chica se aprovechaba de eso para acudir sola al lugar en el que la había citado la pelirrosa._

_Hinata le miró sin saber muy bien qué responder, Sasuke siempre le había dado algo de miedo, tan serio y frío, por mucho que Sakura y Naruto parecieran tratarlo como a un cachorro inofensivo que gruñe pero no muerde y —según palabras textuales de la pelirrosa— ronronea boca arriba cuando le rascas el cuello. Jamás había hablado con él, seguramente esa frase era la primera que el muchacho le dirigía y no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada por esos profundos ojos negros._

—…_Sí… eh… yo… —comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo mirando hacia todas partes menos al chico que tenía enfrente. No entendía que hacía el Uchiha allí, era Sakura la que le había pedido que se vieran porque quería decirle algo importante sin que Naruto estuviera presente._

—_Sakura no va a venir —explicó Sasuke poniéndose en pie como si le leyera el pensamiento—, yo hablaré contigo en su lugar._

_Hinata asintió fervientemente sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra._

—_¿Sabes lo que va a pasar mañana? —preguntó el muchacho con un suspiro. No le gustaba ser la parte habladora de la conversación, sin embargo, el mensaje que traía era importante._

—_Nos han avisado de un ataque contra Konoha… por seguridad la población será evacuada —contestó tímidamente Hinata._

—_Hn —Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa— te han dado un resumen un poco pobre —Sasuke la miró seriamente a los ojos—. Mañana, Akatsuki atacará Konoha con la intención de borrarla del mapa, todo aquel que se quede a luchar caerá junto con la aldea —soltó a bocajarro._

_Los ojos de la Hyuuga se cristalizaron con repentinas lágrimas mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano ahogando una angustiada exclamación. A ella no le habían dicho nada de Akatsuki ni de las pocas esperanzas que albergaban, Naruto se había comportado como si fuera algo sin importancia. Ahora entendía el anhelo con el que el rubio la había besado esa noche, su mirada, como si quisiera grabar su rostro en su memoria._

—_Naruto-kun… —sollozó casi inaudiblemente sin poder evitarlo._

—_Hmp, si se queda aquí morirá, él es uno de los principales objetivos de Akatsuki —continuó Sasuke con su habitual crudeza—. Es un usuratonkachi y no querrá irse, no comprende que ahora tiene algo más valioso que proteger que la aldea._

_Hinata ensanchó los ojos cuando él se giró para mirarla de nuevo._

—_Naruto siempre ha estado solo, pero ahora tú vas a darle una familia —dijo con contundencia— y eso es más importante que cualquier cosa, más que Konoha. Estoy seguro que ese idiota querrá enseñarle a su hijo esas tonterías que hace con el viento, Rasengan y otras cosas inútiles, no podrá hacerlo si está muerto. Por eso mañana va a marcharse contigo._

—_¿Qué?... ¿pero cómo… —preguntó la Hyuuga desconcertada, Naruto jamás querría marcharse dejando la aldea en una situación así._

—_Tú asegúrate de tenerlo todo preparado —interrumpió Sasuke—, nosotros nos ocupamos del resto. _

_El muchacho dio unos pasos con ademán de marcharse pero la débil voz de Hinata le detuvo._

—_¿Y vosotros? —preguntó la chica con preocupación._

_Sasuke simplemente la miró sin contestar, ella ya sabía la respuesta, era bastante obvio que se quedarían a luchar y también todo lo que eso conllevaba._

—_Sabiendo que Akatsuki es tan poderoso… ¿no sería mejor… evacuar a todo el mundo? —dijo Hinata aprensivamente. Si los que se quedaban tenían tan pocas posibilidades de vencer lo mejor sería que nadie se quedara— ¿Para qué quedarse a luchar si no hay esperanzas?_

_El Uchiha se irguió más y tomo aire como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cuántas veces había oído la misma pregunta?_

—_Porque… alguien tiene que hacerlo —respondió con sencillez recordando la respuesta que Naruto le había dado a Sakura—. Ser shinobi es algo más que aprender jutsus y realizar misiones, si huimos y dejamos que lo arrasen todo sin oponer resistencia ¿qué clase de ninjas seríamos?. No se trata de las posibilidades de vencer, sino de levantarse y decir basta —dijo Sasuke haciendo referencia a la resistencia a Danzou—, de demostrarle a Akatsuki que no todo el mundo agachará la cabeza y hará su voluntad._

_Hinata asintió comprendiendo sus palabras._

—_Naruto se culpará por no ayudaros —se lamentó la chica— …a él no le gusta rendirse._

_Sasuke bufó._

—_Estará lloriqueando un tiempo —comentó con un falso intento de burla— si el bebé es niño querrá ponerle Sasuke, si es niña, Sakura —sonrió de medio lado—, no le dejes… Uzumaki Sasuke suena demasiado raro._

—_Sakura, ¿ella va a quedarse también? —preguntó Hinata tímidamente._

_El Uchiha apretó levemente la mandíbula e hizo un gesto que podía tomarse como un asentimiento de cabeza. Esta vez al mirar sus ojos, Hinata no pensó que fueran inexpresivos, por un momento pudo ver a través de ellos toda la angustia de Sasuke._

—_Cuida de ese idiota y su hijo, Hyuuga, a partir de mañana será cosa tuya evitar que se meta en líos. _

_Y sin más se marchó dejándola sola. _

_-Fin __del__ Flash Back __-_

Sasuke no era un amigo al cual podías ir a contarle tus problemas pidiendo consejo, lo único que haría sería mirarte indiferente, tampoco era un hombro en el cual llorar, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal. Sin embargo, era capaz de dar su vida sin dudarlo por aquellos que él consideraba importantes. Hinata entendió porqué Naruto le consideraba su mejor amigo.

—Naruto-kun… —suspiró una última vez para después volverse hacia el interior del carromato para atender al bebé de Kurenai que había comenzado a llorar. si Hinata hubiera permanecido unos segundos más mirando hacia afuera habría podido ver como del suelo del camino emergía un extraño ser de rasgos vegetales vestido con la inconfundible capa de nubes rojas.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Tsk. Le dije a Hinata que te lo diera si no despertabas en dos días —refunfuñó la pelirrosa—…Pero me alegro de que estés aquí baka —suspiró Sakura suavizando su tono y tirando de su camisa para darle un pequeño abrazo.

El rubio sonrió, ahora el equipo siete estaba junto de nuevo, los tres lucharían como uno.

—Ehmm… Naruto-chan —se oyó de pronto desde el hombro de Naruto—, deberíamos concentrarnos ya en la batalla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño elevando una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Eso es una rana, Dobe? —preguntó con algo de diversión en su voz.

—Fukasaku-sama para ti muchacho —contestó la vieja rana haciendo que Sakura riera levemente ante la expresión desconcertada del Uchiha.

—Bien, enseñémosle a ese vejestorio de Madara lo que significa meterse con Konoha —dijo Naruto sonriendo con fiereza y dando un paso hacia delante.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Parece que nadie puede separar a esos tres, ni siquiera ellos mismos —la sonrisa se podía notar en la voz de Kakashi mientras observaba a sus tres alumnos.

—Creo que les grabaste demasiado lo del trabajo en equipo y el compañerismo —bufó Tsunade— se lo aprendieron demasiado.

—Aprendieron a la perfección —contradijo Kakashi sin dejar de mirarles.

La Hokage sonrió también fijando su vista en la batalla que estaba por comenzar al igual que todos los ninjas que aun podían caminar y se habían acercado para ver cómo se enfrentaban a Madara.

—A sí que por fin el Kyuubi ha decidido salir a jugar —se burló Madara— ¿no te esconderás en una despensa esta vez?

—Maldita momia —masculló Naruto frunciendo el ceño— ¡¿Y tú no deberías estar haciendo de fantasma en un castillo o rondando cementerios? ¡Sólo eres un viejo decrépito dattebayo!

—Mocoso insolente —espetó Madara con desprecio.

—Basta de cháchara —una sorpresiva patada por parte de Sasuke realizando el movimiento que tantos años atrás había copiado de Lee, lanzó al Akatsuki hacia arriba.

—¡SHA-NNA-ROO! —antes de que pudiera elevarse más de un par de metros la brutal fuerza de Sakura cayó sobre él cambiando a horizontal la trayectoria de su vuelo, enviándolo justo hacia Naruto que esperaba su parte.

—¡Rasengan! —gritó mientras estampaba en el estómago del enemigo su ataque de chakra giratorio.

Sin perder un segundo, Sasuke recuperó su katana que yacía en el suelo a un lado y se apresuró a hundirla en la espalda de Madara con un rápido movimiento que le dejó agachado mirando al lado contrario a su objetivo quedando este atrapado entre su ataque y el de Naruto.

—Hmp —el Uchiha más joven sonrió de lado sin moverse todavía— ¿sabéis que esto es un genjutsu, verdad?

Sakura sonrió de manera cómplice dando a entender que se había dado cuenta desde el principio y Naruto profirió unas sonoras carcajadas.

—Es para que sepa lo que le espera dattebayo —dijo el rubio con fiereza.

En ese momento, todo se desvaneció y volvieron a encontrarse en las posiciones iniciales como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Todo lo que habían percibido los observadores de la pelea era como los tres chicos miraban fijamente a Madara y este les devolvía la mirada sin moverse.

Sasuke había notado al instante el genjutsu del Akatsuki y con su Sharingan lo había contrarrestado incluyendo a sus compañeros y produciendo como resultado esa peculiar pelea de estatuas, atacar de este modo le había recordado inevitablemente a la pelea contra su hermano.

Madara tosió y se dobló ligeramente, al igual que Sasuke que apretó los dientes. El genjutsu cobraba su precio llevándose gran parte de su energía. Al instante, el menor de los Uchiha sintió la mano de Sakura en su hombro preocupada, el pelinegro se limitó a erguirse más preparándose para un nuevo ataque dándole a entender que estaba bien.

—Preparaos —avisó Sasuke—, esta vez será de verdad.

Como si fuera una contestación a sus palabras, el estruendoso rugido de un biju se elevó en el aire. Madara dio un salto para subirse al tejado del edificio que tenía detrás en el momento en el que uno de los monstruos de colas se acercaba al lugar dirigido por él.

—Creo que es hora de que nos pongamos serios 'ttebayo —dijo Naruto dando un paso hacia delante sin apartar sus ojos de la gran bestia.

Sasuke y Sakura avanzaron también situándose uno a cada lado del rubio.

—¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! —tres voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo que sus dueños hacían los sellos necesarios y estampaban una mano en el suelo.

Tsunade observó con un nudo en la garganta como tras disiparse la gran nube de humo, tres gigantescas figuras habían aparecido, unas figuras que ella conocía a la perfección y le hacían sentir una gran nostalgia. En mitad del campo de batalla con la luz del amanecer comenzando a destellear de fondo, un sapo, una serpiente y una babosa se alzaban majestuosamente, y encima de sus imponentes cabezas los tres ninjas del equipo siete miraban desde lo alto con la expresión decidida de quién se sabe poderoso.

—Ya era hora, muchacho —dijo Gamabunta con voz profunda y gorjeante— empezaba a preocuparme.

El gran jefe sapo había estado esperando que le invocara desde que el rubio apareció con Fukasaku en el monte de las ranas para que este le ayudara en la batalla de Konoha tal como lo había hecho cuando luchó contra Pain.

Naruto sólo rió cruzándose de brazos mientras que la serpiente sobre la que estaba Sasuke siseó con impaciencia.

—Oye Teme, ¿no dijiste que Manda había muerto en tu combate contra ese Akatsuki? —preguntó el rubio intrigado.

—Y así fue, usuratonkachi —respondió el pelinegro—. Pero no era la única serpiente que podía invocar —aclaró rodando los ojos con paciencia.

—Pues se parece muchísimo al bichejo de Orochimaru —espetó Naruto alzando las cejas.

—Nee Katsuyu-chan —rió el jefe sapo— parece que tendremos que volver a luchar junto a una de esas víboras, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

—Sí, Gamabunta-kun —respondió la gran babosa con su habitual cortesía.

—Atención —avisó Sakura al ver como Madara hacía avanzar a uno de los bijus hacia ellos.

A partir de ese momento se desato una batalla terrible en la que las gigantescas invocaciones luchaban contra los monstruosos biju que aun controlaba Madara, mientras los tres ninjas luchaban codo con codo sin descanso.

Los espectadores tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir con la vista los movimientos vertiginosos de la pelea, el equipo siete saltaba de un lado para otro intentando sin éxito herir al Akatsuki, aunque esto no lo hacía menos espectacular.

. */*/*/*/* .

Kisame observaba la batalla con admiración, realmente esos mocosos tenían agallas para enfrentarse de ese modo a Madara y más después de haber estado luchando por toda la aldea. Sonrió con su boca llena de afilados dientes al acordarse del ataque a la villa, había sido divertido destrozar a todos esos ninjas con su Samehada, hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien.

Sin embargo, al ver los rápidos ataques y contraataques que el líder de su organización y esos tres niños se lanzaban había decidido que era el momento de desaparecer. No era que dudara del resultado de la lucha, la sola idea de que pudieran ganar a Madara le resultaba simplemente graciosa. El problema era que la magnitud de los ataques, más aun si estos involucraban bijus y una más que probable liberación de un Kyuubi descontrolado, hacían que ser observador se convirtiera en algo peligroso. Por lo tanto, el Akatsuki azul se fue alejando tranquilamente, tal vez encontrara a alguien más a quién matar por el camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas viejo tiburón? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas cuando todavía no había dado ni tres pasos— ¿Huyendo a aguas menos profundas?

Kisame se dio la vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa de anticipación en su rostro. Ante él estaba ese crío que acompañaba a Sasuke y creía que sabía usar la espada de Zabuza, ese que le había retado en varias ocasiones por Samehada sin llegar a nada.

—Mira, mira lo que tenemos aquí, pero si es una pequeña piraña que se ha salido de su charca —se burló el Akatsuki.

Suigetsu rió con malicia enarbolando su espada para ponerse en posición de ataque.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de las pirañas? —preguntó el antiguo Taka con brillo en los ojos—, que juntas son capaces de comerse a un tiburón entero y no dejar ni los huesos.

Aun no había terminado de pronunciar sus palabras cuando Kisame tuvo que agacharse justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo de Juugo que estaba tras él al igual que Karin.

—¿Vais a atacarme entre los tres? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. ¿No es eso muy poco honorable para alguien con una banda de Konoha? Se supone que sois los perpetuos defensores de la justicia —se burló.

—Es una lástima para ti que llevemos poco tiempo, aun no nos han explicado las normas —contestó Suigetsu antes de que los tres se lanzaran a atacarle.

El joven ninja no era idiota, sabía que sólo no podría enfrentarse a Kisame, ya lo había intentado, así que no había tenido ningún problema en que sus compañeros intervinieran, después de todo en Konoha el trabajo en equipo es como un mantra ¿nee?

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke lanzó un poderoso Katon directo a Madara que contrarrestó con otro haciendo que ambas bolas de fuego lucharan por imponerse a la otra. En ese momento, Sakura se lanzó desde la cabeza de Katsuyu directa para descargar una patada de fuerza bruta sobre el fundador de los Uchiha, este saltó a un lado dejando que la chica abriera un cráter más en el suelo.

El justsu de fuego de Sasuke al no ser frenado por el de su contrincante se precipitó sobre la pelirrosa ya que ella estaba en el lugar que había ocupado Madara, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a rozarla el escamoso cuerpo de la serpiente sucesora de Manda se enroscó a su alrededor para protegerla y al mismo tiempo Naruto lanzó uno de sus temibles jutsus de shuriken de viento cortando perpendicularmente la trayectoria de la bola de fuego y mandándola otra vez contra el Akatsuki con el doble de potencia por la combinación de elementos.

Sakura salió del protector abrazo de la serpiente subiéndose de un salto a Katsuyu que en ese momento regaba con su ácido a uno de los bijus.

—Vaya —oyeron a la voz burlona de Madara que apenas se había chamuscado la capa—, bonita imitación de los tres Sannin aunque inútil si me lo permitís.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, los tres estaban cansados y magullados, sin embargo el Akatsuki, pese que se notaba que la batalla iba agotándole, estaba en mucho mejores condiciones que ellos.

—¡Cállate! —espetó Naruto con furia— ¡Jamás conseguirás destruirnos, Konoha es más que un montón de casas! ¡Nuestra voluntad de fuego nunca morirá, resurgirá aunque acabes con nosotros!

—Al decir resurgirá ¿te refieres al grupo de viejos y niños que habéis enviado a Suna? —preguntó Madara con malicia—, porque si es así me temo que no resurgirá —añadió cruelmente.

El rubio sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído por encima, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, cuando él había dejado a Hinata casi habían llegado a Suna y el grupo de refugiados estaba perfectamente.

—Ya dije que no dejaría nada de Konoha ¡nada! —gritó el mayor de los Uchiha con ira.

Sasuke observaba con precaución a Naruto que ya estaba dando muestras de nerviosismo, si seguía así el Kyuubi podía manifestarse y eso era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó la pelirrosa al ver como una gran bola de chakra se les venía encima.

Tanto el gran sapo como la serpiente saltaron rápidamente fuera del camino llevando a los dos muchachos sobre ellos y la babosa se fragmentó en miles de copias para evitar el daño, una de ellas se encargó de absorber a Sakura en su interior para evitar que saliera herida.

Cuando el peligro hubo pasado, la pelirrosa volvió a emerger tosiendo y observó a sus dos compañeros que volvían a la batalla contra Madara. No podían aguantar mucho tiempo así atacando sin más, era evidente que eso no funcionaba, el mayor de los Uchiha era demasiado poderoso. Sasuke y ella estaban casi sin chakra después de la dura pelea y Naruto ya empezaba a dar señales de cansancio a pesar de haber traído consigo sus dos clones para mantener el modo ermitaño.

Naruto captó la mirada jade de la chica y se apresuró a acudir a su lado para después llamar al pelinegro con un silbido.

—No podemos seguir así —dijo Sakura cuando estuvieron todos reunidos.

Katsuku se había dividido de nuevo para crear una especie de cúpula de babosas a su alrededor que les protegía de los ataques, mientras en el exterior, las gigantescas invocaciones seguían peleando para retener a los bijus y a Madara.

Sasuke aun tenía la respiración algo agitada por el esfuerzo, Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo ahogando una maldición con expresión angustiada, Sakura se arrodilló directamente en el suelo pasándose el brazo por la frente para limpiar el sudor y los restos de sangre que manchaban su piel.

—¿Qué ha querido decir ese desgraciado? —siseó el rubio apretando los dientes con furia.

—Naruto…tranquilízate —intentó calmarle Sakura con voz suave.

—Sí algo le ha pasado a Hinata o al bebé… —continuaba el chico sin escucharla cada vez más descontrolado.

—Cálmate usuratonkachi —ordenó Sasuke duramente—. Esto es lo que él quiere, provocarte para que liberes al Kyuubi. Ella estará bien, seguramente ya habrán llegado a Suna. Y de todas formas tú elegiste venir aquí, así que concéntrate porque si no detenemos a Madara te aseguro que Suna no será un lugar seguro por mucho más tiempo.

Naruto hizo un ruido de asentimiento ante las palabras de su amigo. Él tenía razón, en ese momento no podía hacer nada por Hinata salvo confiar en que estuviera bien y destrozar a Madara.

. */*/*/*/* .

Hinata canturreaba una nana con voz dulce mientras mecía al pequeño niño de Kurenai, el traqueteo de carro ayudaba al bebé a dormirse. De pronto, algo alertó a la Hyuuga, como un crujido a su espalda.

—Hanabi-chan —llamó la chica sin volverse. Su hermana había salido un rato para despejarse charlando con otros de los genins que formaban el grupo de refugiados.

A espaldas de la kunoichi, uno de los ninjas subordinados de Akatsuki se acercaba con sigilo enarbolando un kunai, los altos mandos de la organización les habían ordenado acabar con todas las personas que habían dejado Konoha, personalmente no le agradaba tener que matar niños pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Sobrevivir como ninja proscrito no era fácil y estar bajo la protección de Akatsuki era un lujo del que no podía prescindir y mucho menos por hacerle caso a sus escrúpulos. Por eso siguió avanzando hacia la joven a pesar de notar que sostenía un bebé, tal vez al pequeño no tendría que hacerle nada.

El ninja dio un par de pasos más cuando repentinamente la chica se agachó girándose hacia él como una flecha y le golpeó de lleno en el pecho con la palma de la mano haciendo que se quedara repentinamente sin aire.

Hinata con su Byakugan amenazadoramente activado se colocaba en posición defensiva mientras seguía sosteniendo al bebé con un brazo apretado contra ella. El atacante se quedó paralizado durante un instante al ver la fiereza con la que la muchacha se defendía, pensaba que en esa caravana sólo había civiles y genins de modo que no había esperado que fuera a dar mucha guerra. La Hyuuga aprovechó ese lapsus para lanzarle propinarle otra serie de golpes cerrando así sus puntos de chakra y con una patada más se lanzó fuera del carromato llevando al niño con ella.

Al salir se encontró con que más ninjas atacaban a los refugiados, los civiles corrían a refugiarse mientras los genins les hacían frente. Hinata apretó al bebé contra su pecho, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Pensó también en su propio hijo, sería demasiado arriesgado para él que saliera a pelear, un golpe mal dado podía ser fatal.

Buscó a Hanabi con la mirada pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, se giró para buscarla en otro lugar cuando ante ella vio un ninja con aspecto vegetal, reconoció la capa de Akatsuki y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella recordaba a ese ninja, Naruto le había llamado algo así como "Aloe parlante" en una ocasión, pero el chiste del rubio no hacía que ese sujeto fuera menos peligroso.

—Creo que hemos encontrado un regalo inesperado para Madara-sama —dijo la voz distorsionada del Akatsuki— ¿no es esa la protegida del chico Kyuubi?... Sí, sí que lo es —parecía contestarse a sí mismo en diferentes tonos de voz—. Atrapémosla entonces.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? La batalla continúa, ya habéis visto que aunque Naruto ha llegado y eso ha mejorado la situación, no por ello significa que ya todo esté solucionado ni mucho menos, Madara sigue siendo Madara. Ya estamos en la rectísima final ;P_

_Aprovecho para decir que puede que la próxima actualización se retrase un poco (tampoco mucho, un par de días más de lo acostumbrado), así que no penséis que he muerto si el martes no actualizo jeje es que esta semana no tengo tiempo de nada, solo llego a casa para dormir y claro pues no puedo escribir :S_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, esta semana han sido muy buenos (como siempre jeje) lamento no haber podido contestar a ninguno pero es que como ya he dicho esta semana solo entro en casa para dormir._

_Besos Ela._


	39. El verdadero poder de los biju

**Disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**Exilio**

Capítulo 39. El verdadero poder de los biju

— _Atrapémosla entonces._

Hinata volvió a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y se aferró con más fuerza al hijo de Kurenai, en esas condiciones no podía defenderse, sin duda el niño saldría herido. De modo que miró hacia todas partes buscando una vía de escape mientras el Akatsuki seguía acercándose mirándola con algo de burla como un gato acorralando a un ratón.

De pronto, el viento alborotó los cabellos de Hinata levantando la arena del suelo y la chica tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

—Sabaku sousou —oyó decir a una voz desapasionada por encima del viento seguida de un grito agónico.

Jadeando levemente la Hyuuga abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio en el suelo fue un jirón de capa distintiva de los Akatsuki manchada de sangre.

—¿Hyuuga Hinata? —preguntó la misma voz neutra.

La chica dirigió sus ojos perla hacia la persona que había hablado y no pudo evitar enrojecer con nerviosismo.

—Kazekage-sama —tartamudeó educadamente con una leve reverencia.

—Bienvenidos a Suna —dijo Gaara amablemente—. Pensamos que sería más seguro salir a escoltaros la última parte del camino, parece que fue una buena decisión.

De todas partes habían surgido ninjas de la Arena que en esos momentos reducían sin mayores dificultades a los subordinados de Akatsuki.

—Muchas gracias Gaara-sama —añadió cortésmente la Hyuuga.

—¿Naruto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión. Según la información que le había mandado Tsunade, el jincuuriki viajaría también.

—…Yo…yo desperté a Naruto-kun… él quería luchar…y… —intentó explicar la chica con tono de culpabilidad.

La expresión de Gaara cambió casi imperceptiblemente a lo que podía interpretarse como una leve y prácticamente imaginaria, sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eso me ahorrará el tener que despertarle yo, conozco una técnica muy efectiva —confesó con seriedad el muchacho recordando el tremendo cabezazo que le había propinado el rubio años atrás—. No era una decisión justa la de apartarle de la batalla en contra de su voluntad, has hecho bien.

La Hyuuga asintió tímidamente.

—Vamos —dijo Gaara tendiéndole el brazo cortésmente para que lo tomara mientras seguía mirándola con esa expresión de piedra—, soy el Kazekage y la mujer de mi amigo será escoltada por mí personalmente. Le debo mucho a Naruto y tú eres importante para él.

Hinata le sonrió cálidamente y tomo su brazo con timidez, al menos ya no tenía nada que temer, sabía que en Suna estaría a salvo.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido —dijo Sakura mirando a sus dos compañeros con nerviosismo—, Sasuke y yo pronto nos quedaremos sin chakra y tú Naruto ya empiezas a cansarte.

—Sólo me queda un clon con energía natural para el modo ermitaño —masculló Naruto frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pero qué mierda es ese engendro?, nosotros estamos hechos polvo y él casi ni está herido. Teme, tú deberías saberlo, es tu pariente.

—Ese psicópata no es nada mío —contestó Sasuke con un gruñido.

—…Se llama como tú —razonó Naruto sólo para molestarle.

—Queréis callaos y pensar en algo —intervino Sakura antes de que empezaran con sus típicos "Dobe/Teme"—, por si no os habías dado cuenta estamos con el agua al cuello. Antes ya casi consigue provocarte lo suficiente como para que dejes salir al Kyuubi…

Naruto bajó la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué querrá también al Kyuubi? —pensó la pelirrosa en voz alta— Quiero decir, ya tiene ocho biju y puedo decir que es un arma lo suficientemente poderosa como para aniquilarnos…

En ese momento Sasuke bufó y sus dos compañeros se volvieron hacia él viendo su expresión de disgusto.

—Ya sé lo que quiere —espetó el pelinegro con desagrado— …Juubi —pronunció únicamente.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos palideciendo más de lo que ya estaba haciendo que el rojo de la sangre que manchaba su rostro resaltara más contra su blanca piel. Naruto simplemente siguió mirándole sin cambiar de expresión ni decir nada por lo que el Uchiha ahogó una maldición. El idiota no se había enterado de nada, había olvidado que ese usuratonkachi tenía la misma capacidad de comprensión que una piedra.

—Dobe, esto incluso tú tendrías que saberlo, eres un puto jinchuuriki —dijo Sasuke con hastío.

—El Juubi o diez colas —intervino Sakura de nuevo para evitar la pelea— es el origen de todos los biju, según la leyenda el Ridoku Sennin separó el chakra del Juubi en nueve partes creando así los biju. De modo que lo que planea Madara es volver a unirlos… y seguramente convertirse en el jinchuuriki del Juubi.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza— pero… pero… ¿Cómo iba a querer alguien hacer algo así dattebayo?

Al rubio no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien pudiera convertirse a sí mismo en jinchuuriki por propia voluntad y menos aun de un monstruo tan poderoso como el Juubi, con lo difícil que era controlarlos.

—Espera… —Sasuke alzó una mano mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad sobre la idea que acababa de formarse—, si alguien consiguiera controlar a ese diez colas, esa persona sería más fuerte incluso que Madara… él tiene ocho bijus por la aldea en este momento pero sin el Kyuubi no puede hacer nada… Naruto… tú ya tienes al Kyuubi.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se enfrentaron a los oscuros de Sasuke como si quisiera comprobar que su amigo no hablaba en serio.

—Sasuke ¿no estarás insinuando… —comenzó a hablar el rubio.

—Sí —contestó el Uchiha antes de que terminara—. Sakura y yo te ayudaremos. Con mi Sharingan puedo controlar a los biju, el control de chakra de Sakura es excelente y ha demostrado que puede sellar incluso a Madara.

Sakura le miró sintiendo como una parte de ella recobraba confianza igual que aquella vez en los exámenes chuunin que él había alabado su percepción del genjutsu, sin embargo, todo ese plan de sellar los bijus en Naruto para que controlara al Juubi como jinchuuriki le parecía algo hecho a la desesperada, podían morir todos sí cometían el más mínimo fallo.

—Pero Sasuke… ¿te das cuenta de la cantidad de chakra que se necesita para hacer algo así? —preguntó la pelirrosa con voz temblorosa.

—Usaremos el chakra del Kyuubi —continuó el muchacho con determinación cada vez más convencido.

—Sasuke…yo no… no creo que pueda controlar algo así —dijo Naruto agitadamente— ¡si apenas puedo controlar al Kyuubi 'ttebayo!

—¡No seas nenaza, usuratonkachi! —espetó el Uchiha cortando la réplica del rubio— Si alguien puede controlar esa cosa ese eres tú. Si no hacemos esto no podremos parar a Madara. Te has pasado toda tu vida gritando que no eres un perdedor, bien, demuéstralo.

Naruto se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, el azul de sus irises parecía temblar, como si fuera el mar ondeando.

—Naruto, nosotros te ayudaremos. Entre los tres lo conseguiremos —dijo Sakura tratando de sonar segura, si no era capaz de creer en ella misma al menos creería en Sasuke. Era el único que tenía un plan y aunque este le sonara más como una extraña forma de suicidio, la perspectiva de salir y volver a enfrentarse a Madara no era mucho más alentadora.

Una explosión hizo temblar el suelo y el ruido llegó amortiguado a través del escudo de babosas que formaba Katsuyu. En el exterior la pelea continuaba con la misma violencia, tenían que tomar una decisión rápido.

—Si pierdo el control… —comenzó a decir Naruto nervioso.

—No lo harás —interrumpió Sasuke como si imaginar siquiera esa posibilidad fuera algo imposible, prohibido. Tenía que salir bien, no iba a permitir que cuando por fin todo estaba en su sitio, cuando había encontrado su maldito lugar en el mundo junto a Naruto y Sakura, todo volara por los aires. No era justo, puede que él mereciera sufrir por todo lo que había hecho pero ellos no.

Miró a la chica de brillantes ojos jade que tomaba aire lentamente tratando de mantener la calma y mentalizarse de la situación. Iba a salir bien, no podía ser de otra manera, se repetía Sasuke una y otra vez para poder transmitirles la seguridad necesaria a sus compañeros.

— Si pierdo el control —repitió el jinchuuriki con terquedad elevando la voz e ignorando el comentario— deberéis pararme —el rubio alzó la vista para mirarles mortalmente serio—, de cualquier forma… No dejéis que destruya lo que intento salvar.

Todos supieron lo que el chico quería decir con eso. Si el biju le controlaba no bastaría con el jutsu de Yamato para retenerlo, la única forma sería su muerte. Naruto les estaba pidiendo que acabaran con su vida si el plan salía mal, ya que si perdía el control se volvería contra cualquiera y lo destrozaría todo.

—Siéntate Naruto —pidió Sakura con voz suave evitando su mirada—, tienes que quitarte la camisa —musitó guiándole del brazo suavemente.

—¡Júralo! —exigió el rubio agarrando con violencia la manga de Sasuke que tampoco había querido mirarle desde que el chico había hablado.

—… —reaciamente el Uchiha alzó sus ojos— Te lo juro —dijo finalmente sabiendo el terrible compromiso que entrañaban esas palabras.

Naruto se relajó, al menos ahora tenía su palabra de que le detendría si algo salía mal. El muchacho se sentó como le había indicado Sakura quitándose la camisa para permitir que la pelirrosa comenzara a pintar símbolos en su torso mojando sus dedos en el tintero que había sacado de su bolsa ninja mascullando algo sobre Sai y un regalo. El sello que iban a usar no era el mismo que el Cuarto había usado para sellar al Kyuubi, ese exigiría la vida de quien lo realizara. En su lugar Sakura usaría el mismo sello que había empleado con Madara pero en lugar de escribir en un rollo escribiría sobre Naruto.

—Estoy lista —anunció la pelirrosa situándose de rodillas a la espalda del rubio con los dedos manchados de tinta, cuando acabó con sus símbolos.

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke sentándose frente a él—. Voy a usar el Mangekyou para hacerte liberar un poco del chakra del Kyuubi, al encontrarse los nueve bijus tan cerca y ser el nueve colas el más poderoso, los atraerá como imanes ya que son como piezas de un mismo todo, el Juubi, eso tirará de ellos más que el control de Madara. En ese momento, Sakura debes sellarlos, yo trataré de controlarlos.

El jinchuuriki se revolvió con nerviosismo.

—Llegó la hora dattebayo —comentó tratando de parecer jovial pero con un tono de inquietud innegable.

Otro fuerte ruido sonó en el exterior, era ahora o nunca.

—Cálmate Naruto —dijo Sakura poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros—. Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

Sasuke se dio cuenta al mirar a la chica de que al levantar de nuevo las manos, estas le temblaban mientras se preparaba para hacer sellos.

—Funcionará —reiteró el Uchiha mientras sus ojos se tornaban carmesíes—. Preparaos.

. */*/*/*/* .

Madara ya se estaba cansando de jugar con los insignificantes ninjas de la Hoja, pero sobre todo se estaba cansando de sus estúpidas invocaciones que no paraban de interponerse en su camino. De un plumazo hizo que uno de sus biju atacara violentamente al gran sapo que se defendió interponiendo su espada a duras penas mientras sus patas hacían surcos en el suelo a medida que su contrincante le ganaba terreno. De pronto, la gigantesca serpiente se interpuso atrapando al biju entre sus anillos haciendo que Madara chascara la lengua molesto, sus inútiles intentos ya no le hacían gracia.

En ese momento, un sonido de crepitar eléctrico hizo que fintara rápidamente a un lado volviendo su vista para mirar a quien acababa de atacarle.

—Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia —pronunció el Akatsuki con algo de resentimiento en su voz—. Será un placer para mí recuperar lo que por derecho pertenece a los Uchiha, es una ofensa para el clan que alguien que no es de nuestra sangre posea el Sharingan.

Frente a él, el sensei del equipo siete le dedicaba una dura y silenciosa mirada con los dedos de su mano derecha chispeando todavía. Kakashi había estado observando la batalla y cuando sus tres alumnos se habían refugiado tras la barrera de Katsuyu lo tomó como una mala señal. La batalla no les estaba siendo muy favorable, cada vez estaban más cansados pues Madara les atacaba sin tregua.

Tsunade temía que alguno estuviera herido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces el jounin salió a enfrentarse al Uchiha pese a no estar del todo recuperado.

Ambos oponentes comenzaron a luchar, ante los ojos de todos se pudo comprobar por qué mucha gente consideraba a Kakashi uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha y habían pensado en él como posible Hokage. Su Sharingan le hizo frente al de Madara demostrándole su dominio pese a no tener sangre Uchiha. Técnicas de fuego, agua, su temido Raikiri, nadie pudo negar que Hatake Kakashi puso toda su alma en esa pelea, habría pulverizado a cualquier ninja, pero desgraciadamente Madara no era cualquier ninja.

El jounin pudo oír perfectamente el crac de su brazo al romperse de nuevo cuando un certero golpe del Akatsuki lo derribó cortándole la respiración y haciéndole toser sangre.

—Al fin el Sharingan volverá a estar dónde pertenece —dijo Madara acercándose—, con un Uchiha… ¿pero qué… —masculló desviando la vista hacia otro lugar.

Lo que había captado la atención del Akatsuki era nada más y nada menos que el lugar en el que estaban los tres alumnos de Kakashi. Este observó tan extrañado como su oponente cómo a través de la barrera que formaban las copias de Katsuyu, una luz rojiza se filtraba rodeándolos en forma de haces de chakra. Y no sólo eso, lo más sorprendente era que el chakra de los biju estaba siendo atraído hacia el lugar formando a su alrededor una extraña nube de colores formada por energía pura.

Madara emitió lo que sólo podía clasificarse como un gruñido de rabia y se encaminó hacia ellos con ira, sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—Apártate Senju —espetó el Uchiha—, no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

Con el viento haciendo ondear sus características coletas rubias, la última Sannin se interponía en el camino del más peligroso Akatsuki, cargando chakra en sus puños y mirándole con decisión y desafío en sus ojos dorados.

—¡No dejaré que sigas matando a mis ninjas! —bramó Tsunade apretando sus puños— ¡Yo soy la Hokage!

—¡ESO ES LO QUE PONDRÁ EN TU TUMBA! —rugió Madara irritado moviéndose rápidamente hasta atraparla del cuello. No podía entretenerse en tonterías cuando sabía lo que intentaban esos mocosos, los mataría antes, mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

. */*/*/*/* .

Los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto rojos como si quisieran competir con los de Sasuke que lo miraba fijamente, sólo que los del rubio mostraban una pupila rasgada y un brillo salvaje, las marcas de su rostro eran más pronunciadas y sus colmillos se habían alargado ligeramente dándole un aire feroz.

Todos notaban como la nube de chakra se hacía más densa a su alrededor, una energía tan poderosa que ponía los pelos de punta haciendo que el aire pareciera pesado y difícil de respirar. La sensación de peligro quemaba en la piel dándoles la claustrofóbica sensación de estar atrapados, de sentirse insignificantes ante tal magnitud de poder desatado que se movía a su alrededor como una fiera rodeando a su presa con pasos lentos y calculados, aparentemente mansa hasta que llega el momento de saltar.

Sasuke podía oír la respiración de Sakura tratando de mantener la calma, inspiraba, espiraba, inspiraba, espiraba, él mismo se estaba concentrando en seguir el ritmo de esas respiraciones para mantener la cabeza fría en medio de esa jaula de chakra demoníaco, pero de pronto, la pelirrosa aguantó la respiración.

El muchacho resistió la poderosa tentación de mirarla, no podía apartar los ojos de los de Naruto en ese momento. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que lo hiciera pues al segundo siguiente oyó la voz de Sakura elevarse sobre la tensa atmósfera, clara como el tañido de una campana.

—¡Fuin no jutsu! —la chica posó su mano en la espalda del rubio.

La nube de chakra se agitó formando hondas a su alrededor y Naruto rugió.

—¡Naruto mírame! —gritó Sasuke agarrando al chico por el pelo para que fijara la vista en sus ojos color sangre.

El jinchuuriki apretó la mandíbula con expresión feroz, el chrakra de los otros bijus giraba alrededor de los tres como si fuera un torbellino. Detrás de Naruto, Sakura había vuelto a respirar pero esta vez mucho más rápida y erráticamente. Sasuke hizo girar sus pupilas en forma de estrella.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Poic… poic… poic…_

_Un lento sonido de goteo era lo único que interrumpía el silencio._

_Sakura miró al suelo, tenía los pies sumergidos hasta los tobillos en algo que parecía agua iluminada por una tenue luz entre rojiza y anaranjada. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza. ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Alzó la vista, ese lugar era tenebroso y húmedo, giró sobre sí misma y entonces para su alivio vio algo conocido._

—_¡Sasuke-kun! —la pelirrosa se acercó chapoteando hasta él que estaba de pie frente a una extraña jaula— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó una vez llegó a su lado en un susurro sin saber muy bien por qué le había parecido que debía usar ese tono de voz. Tal vez se debía al extraño y tenso ambiente de aquel goteante sitio._

_Sasuke se limito a señalar algo con un movimiento de cabeza y Sakura dirigió su vista hacia el lugar que le indicaba._

—…_Naruto… —musitó la kunoichi._

_A unos metros de ellos estaba el rubio mirando ausentemente algún punto de la reja, los brazos le caían laxos a los costados. _

—_Chico… —oyeron una tenebrosa y profunda voz que parecía provenir de todas partes seguida de una escalofriante risa—…sabes que me necesitas, siempre intentas luchar por ti mismo y siempre terminas aquí, una y otra vez… —tras la reja pudieron ver un destello rojizo perteneciente a un ojo de pupila rasgada que se mantenía maliciosamente fija en Naruto._

_El agua del suelo comenzó a agitarse y burbujear mientras al otro lado de las verjas que comenzaban a traquetear, la luz rojiza se hacía más potente permitiendo ver los ojos y los grandes colmillos de la criatura que mantenía cautiva en su interior._

_Sakura comprendió entonces dónde estaban, ese monstruo era el Kyuubi sellado en el interior de Naruto. Ellos estaban allí gracias al Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke. La pelirrosa se giró para mirar al Uchiha y dio un respingo al notar que él no estaba a su lado sino junto al rubio poniendo silenciosamente la mano en su hombro sin que este reaccionara._

—_Crees que puedes vencer a Madara ¿eh? —la macabra risa volvió a repetirse— No tienes suficiente poder … ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir antes de que aceptes que sin mí no eres nada?_

—_¡Cierra tu estúpida boca, shannaro! —el último comentario encendió la ira de la pelirrosa— ¡Uzumaki Naruto no te necesita, es fuerte por sí mismo, él es quien te controla maldito bicho! _

_Estas palabras parecieron penetrar en el adormecido cerebro del rubio ya que este se giró para mirarla por primera vez como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí, a su lado Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción._

—…_¿Sakura-chan? —musitó extrañado Naruto entornando levemente los ojos para verla mejor. _

_El Kyuubi soltó un furioso rugido y embistió contra el enrejado abriendo y cerrando sus fauces como si quisiera atacar a la pelirrosa._

—_Hmp —Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto y enfocó su Sharingan obligando al biju a retroceder recibiendo una feroz mirada de odio._

—…_Sasuke —Naruto se volvió hacia su amigo que todavía mantenía la mano en su hombro._

—_Ya te dije que nosotros íbamos a ayudarte, usuratonkachi —explicó el pelinegro con poca paciencia—, pero ahora el resto depende de ti._

_El Uchiha señaló una extraña apertura en la pared que no habían visto antes, como una especie de puerta por la que entraba una nube de chakra de colores mezclados proveniente del techo a la que poco a poco se iba uniendo también la rojiza luminosidad del Kyuubi a través de las rejas. Sobre dicha puerta un símbolo resaltaba en color verde brillante, el mismo que Sakura había dibujado en el pecho de Naruto para hacer el sello._

—_El sello de Sakura está capturando la energía de los biju, pero eres tú quien tiene que controlarla —explicó Sasuke._

—_¿No vais a venir conmigo 'ttebayo? —preguntó el chico mirándolos esperanzado._

_Había estado a punto de caer, lo sabía, la inconsciencia de rendirse al poder del Kyuubi era falsamente acogedora, se ofrecía como una fácil solución a todos los problemas que le acosaban y tan sólo tendría que dejarse llevar, era tentador. Sin embargo, todo era un engaño por mucho que ese monstruo astuto quisiera convencerle de lo contrario. No sabía qué era lo que le esperaba si cruzaba esa puerta y la inseguridad se apoderaba de él, ¿y si fallaba?_

—_No, Naruto —esta vez fue Sakura la que contestó— eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo. Lo conseguirás, nosotros confiamos en ti. _

…Confiamos en ti…

…Si alguien puede controlar esa cosa ese eres tú…

…Te has pasado toda tu vida gritando que no eres un perdedor… demuéstralo…

…Uzumaki Naruto no te necesita, es fuerte por sí mismo…

…Ser Hokage es mi sueño, así toda la villa me respetara y reconocerá mi existencia…

_El rubio tomó aire reteniéndolo en sus pulmones durante un par de segundos, después esbozó esa radiante sonrisa confiada que le caracterizaba y les hizo una seña con el pulgar. Tras soltar una carcajada, el jinchuuriki atravesó la puerta en la que se adentraba el torrente de chakra que se cerró tras él._

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura abrió los ojos de pronto sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Naruto se había adentrado en esa puerta de luz, ni tampoco estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí mientras en el exterior la batalla continuaba.

Miró frente a ella y vio como su mano seguía tocando la espalda del rubio continuando con la técnica para completar el sello mientras los símbolos que había dibujado en su piel brillaban. Al otro lado del chico, Sasuke todavía estaba sentado con su Sharingan ya desactivado. Parecía cansado, respiraba pesadamente como si hubiera estado haciendo algún esfuerzo y se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiar el sudor. Este gesto hizo ser consciente a Sakura de su propio cansancio, ella también podía sentir las gotas de sudor perlar su frente y notar todos los músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo de mantener el jutsu.

—Sakura —llamó de pronto el Uchiha haciendo que ella le mirara.

El pelinegro tenía la vista fija en Naruto y los ojos muy abiertos en expresión sorprendida, o todo lo sorprendida que podía ser una expresión de Sasuke, pues ante él el símbolo de sellado que indicaba el fin de la técnica acababa de dibujarse en el pecho de Naruto.

Sasuke retrocedió alejándose de él, Sakura intentó hacer lo mismo pero estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse en pie. Se arrastró un tramo hasta llegar junto al pelinegro y aferrarse a él para que la rodeara protector con sus brazos y le dijera otra vez que todo saldría bien, que Naruto lo conseguiría. Entonces un estallido de luz dorada los cegó.

. */*/*/*/* .

Madara soltó a Tsunade lanzándola al suelo dónde quedó inconsciente. Ahora sí que estaba furioso de verdad, todos sus biju habían desaparecido convirtiéndose en aquel extraño flujo de chakra hasta desaparecer bajo la cúpula de babosas dónde se ocultaban esos tres molestos críos.

De pronto, brillantes centelleos de luz dorada salieron desde el lugar en el que se encontraba el equipo siete y segundos después un gran destello cegó a todos los presentes obligándoles a protegerse los ojos con las manos. Cuando por fin pudieron abrirlos de nuevo muchos no pudieron contener una exclamación de asombro.

La barrera de babosas se había deshecho y dichos animales se arrastraban por el suelo volviendo a unirse en la gigantesca Katsuyu. En el suelo erosionado en un cráter, se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura sentados sobre la tierra con aspecto agotado, la pelirrosa se apoyaba en el muchacho que la rodeaba con el brazo incorporándola, ambos miraban hacia el cielo contemplando aquello que provocaba el asombro de todos.

Haciendo elegantes fintas en el cielo azul había un enorme y alargado dragón dorado con diez colas que se agitaban con el viento.

—¿Crees… que ha funcionado? —preguntó Sakura con cansancio y preocupación.

Un rugido de júbilo salió de la poderosa garganta del dragón que seguía haciendo quiebros en el aire.

La bestia dorada bajó entonces rápidamente hasta el suelo clavando sus garras en la tierra y quedando frente a frente con Madara a quien miró mientras agitaba sus diez colas. El Akatsuki no pudo menos que retroceder un paso ante la poderosa aura que emanaba la criatura.

—Juubi… —pronunció el fundador de los Uchiha con algo de veneración en su voz, por fin, el biju que había trabajado tanto por conseguir estaba ante él.

. */*/*/*/* .

Una salvaje sonrisa de afilados dientes destelló radiantemente al mismo tiempo que los ojos de su dueño brillaban salvajemente mientras su brazo derecho levantaba la gran espada Shamehada haciendo que la sangre escurriera por la empuñadura y le manchara el puño con el que la sostenía.

A los pies del ninja, un cuerpo inmóvil yacía en el suelo evidentemente sin vida sobre un charco de sangre, presumiblemente de la misma sangre que ahora manchaba el brazo del espadachín.

—¡Suigetsu!

El dueño de Samehada dirigió su vista hacia la chica pelirroja que había gritado, sobre la cual se apoyaba el enorme Juugo haciendo que se viera todavía más pequeña en comparación. El ninja hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Suigetsu, maldito tiburón escuálido!, ¡deja tu estúpida pose de héroe trágico y muévete hasta aquí para ayudarme a sostener a Juugo! —le regañó Karin frunciendo el ceño.

—Tsk. Sólo estaba disfrutando de mi victoria zanahoria, eres una aguafiestas —se excusó el muchacho dedicándole un último vistazo al Akatsuki muerto que antiguamente había empuñado a Samehada.

Karin se limitó a soltar otra sarta de barbaridades que lograron que finalmente Suigetsu tomara el otro brazo de su compañero para ayudarle a andar.

—Siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres —acusó el ninja medio en broma—, la próxima vez me toca decidir a mí —terminó con pícara sonrisa haciendo que el rostro de la chica adoptara el tono de su cabello.

—Ehh…chicos, creo que ya puedo andar yo solo —intentó decir Juugo al ver que se avecinaba otra de las muchas discusiones de sus compañeros.

—De eso nada Juugo —le regañó Karin pellizcándole el brazo provocando un siseo de dolor en el gigantón.

—Eh, mirad —dijo Suigetsu deteniéndose y señalando algo frente a ellos —, ¿Madara tiene un dragón?

. */*/*/*/* .

—_¿Crees… que ha funcionado? —preguntó Sakura con cansancio y preocupación._

El gigantesco animal entornó los ojos y sopló aire por su nariz envolviendo a Madara en una nube de humo.

—Hmp —Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa—. Sólo el Dobe hace tantas gilipolleces —contestó con autosuficiencia.

Kakashi había conseguido arrastrarse hasta dónde estaba Tsunade y había comprobado con alivio que su pulso latía. Shizune se había acercado hasta ellos logrando devolverle la consciencia a la Hokage que al abrir los ojos se topó con la extraña escena que se desarrollaba en esos momentos.

—Esos ojos… —murmuró la rubia sorprendida.

—Son iguales que los de Naruto… —completó Shizune con asombro mirando los orbes azul zafiro del increíble dragón dorado.

—Son los de Naruto —declaró Kakashi al comprender quién era realmente la gran bestia.

En ese momento, justo cuando Madara había extendido una mano hacia él como si pretendiera tocarlo, el dragón esbozó lo que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa traviesa enseñando todos los dientes para después soltar lo que indudablemente era una carcajada.

—¿Qué… —el Akatsuki retiró la mano y rodó su Sharingan.

Por los ojos azules de Naruto cruzó un brillo peligroso y volvió a rugir, esta vez agresivamente abriendo sus fauces y enseñando la hilera de afilados dientes que poseía para después envestir contra el Uchiha con violencia.

El Susanoo que Madara activó en el último momento consiguió a duras penas contener el brutal ataque del dragón dorado, este al notarlo bufó con hastío agitando sus colas que golpearon contra la barrera estremeciéndola.

Los pensamientos del Akatsuki pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente mientras su defensa absoluta se debilitaba por momentos. No era posible que un simple mocoso hubiera logrado controlar al Juubi, él era Uchiha Madara, poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan definitivo, era imposible que fuera derrotado por una panda de críos. Justo en ese instante el Susanoo se desvaneció y una de las zarpas de Naruto le cayó encima inmovilizándole contra el suelo.

—No puede ser… —seguía mascullando Madara todavía sin poder creer que fuera a perder después de haber tenido la victoria al alcance de la mano. Casi había podido vengarse de Konoha, esa aldea que había despreciado a su familia, que había hecho que su hermano tuviera que sacrificarse para que él tuviera la fuerza necesaria para proteger al Clan. Su hermano… Izuna.

El dragón clavó sus garras en el cuerpo del Uchiha levantándolo atrapado en su puño haciendo que este tosiera sangre. La dorada bestia se elevó en el aire llevando a Madara atrapado en sus zarpas.

_Izuna… realmente le había echado de menos. _El Uchiha miró hacia el suelo desde lo alto y rió. Al menos había cumplido lo de destrozar Konoha, muy pocos eran los edificios que quedaban en pie y muchos los muertos.

—Hermano, hice lo que pude —masculló para sí mismo.

Desde abajo, los espectadores pudieron observar cómo el dragón dorado daba vertiginosas vueltas para luego exhalar una bocanada de fuego formado por chakra puro sobre Madara. Segundos después, el cuerpo ardiendo de este cayó sobre la tierra consumiéndose en llamas, tras él su máscara cayó también repiqueteando en el suelo en mitad del sobrecogedor silencio.

Naruto con la forma del Juubi seguía dando vueltas en el aire, al parecer la genuina hiperactividad del rubio se había multiplicado con todo el poder y chakra del poderoso biju. Se acercó a toda velocidad hacia dónde estaban Sasuke y Sakura que habían conseguido levantarse.

La mayoría de las personas que observaban ahogaron un grito de alarma llevándose una mano a la boca al ver como el dragón dorado se lanzaba hacia ellos como un rayo. Sin embargo, lejos de alarmarse, la pareja se limitó a extender cada uno una mano con la palma hacia el frente en señal de parar. Esta vez muchos no pudieron contener un impresionado "oh" cuando la gran bestia se detuvo en seco a un milímetro de sus manos flotando aun a un metro sobre el suelo y haciendo ondear sus colas.

Un destello de luz lo volvió todo blanco por unos segundos en un silencioso estallido que los dejó a todos ciegos unos instantes, cuando la luz cesó ya no había ni rastro del dragón dorado ni de ninguno de los integrantes del equipo siete. Sin embargo, mientras los ninjas de Konoha miraban todavía anonadados el punto en el que la gran bestia había estado, algo se movió sobre el suelo destrozado en cascotes por la batalla, y ante ellos pudieron ver como tres figuras se erguían levantándose lentamente apoyándose los unos en los otros saliendo de entre los escombros.

Naruto estaba en el centro, su brazo izquierdo se apoyaba sobre los hombros de Sasuke que hacía lo mismo con él para sostenerse, a la derecha Sakura también lanzaba un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio mientras él la sostenía por la cintura equilibrándolos. Los tres jóvenes parecían algo aturdidos aun, todos estaban cubiertos de suciedad, algún desgarrón en la ropa, varias manchas de sangre aquí y allá acompañando a los raspones y heridas que les había aportado la lucha.

Por unos instantes ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvieron quietos en ese precario equilibrio que habían conseguido entre los tres.

—… —Naruto parpadeó mirando a su alrededor y de pronto una gran sonrisa adornó su cara seguida de una atronadora carcajada— ¡Eso ha sido una pasada 'ttebayo! —gritó el chico emocionado.

—Dobe —oyeron mascullar a Sasuke que acabó en un involuntario ataque de tos.

—¡¿Cómo me has llam… —Naruno no terminó su grito de protesta ya que al girarse hacia el pelinegro bruscamente para fulminarlo con la mirada hizo que los tres cayeran al suelo de espaldas.

—Naruto eres idiota —sentenció Sakura tumbada boca arriba al igual que sus dos compañeros, sin embargo, segundos después abandonó la seriedad estallando en carcajadas de pura felicidad.

El rubio que nunca había necesitado mucha provocación para reír se unió a la pelirrosa con deleite haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos al oír los rebuznos de Naruto a su lado aunque sin poder contener una leve expresión de satisfacción que se adivinaba en sus ojos.

—¡Lo conseguimos Sakura-chan! —gritó el jinchuuriki rodando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar encima de la pelirrosa para abrazarla sin que los dos dejaran su risa floja —¡Lo conseg…

La frase de regodeo de Naruto fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando Sasuke le acertó una patada sin tan siquiera levantarse haciendo que callera de encima de Sakura otra vez al suelo.

—¡Joder, Teme que animal 'ttebayo! —se quejó el muchacho fulminando al otro que permanecía impasible, él único signo que dio de reconocer lo que había hecho fue lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

Naruto hinchó los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos con una mueca contrariada como si fuera un niño a la voz de "ahora me enfado y no respiro". Manteniendo su puchero, el rubio alcanzó a murmurar algo que sonó como "posesivo de mierda" seguido de varios sinónimos de la palabra amargado bastante imaginativos.

Cuando Sasuke iba a incorporarse para pegarle de nuevo a Naruto por mascullar sandeces, un borrón rosa se le echó encima quedando sobre él.

—¿Celoso Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura de tal forma que parecía que su sonrisa se escuchase en la pregunta.

—Hmp —el Uchiha volvió su rostro hacia ella que le miraba divertida tumbada sobre él.

—Lo hicimos, hemos sobrevivido —dijo la chica emocionada—, estamos vivos y todo ha terminado. Ya está…

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su pecho abrazándole sin dejar de reír y llorar de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Oyeron a Naruto decir algo y la kunoichi hizo ademán de levantarse, pero cuando apenas había despegado su cuerpo del de Sasuke, el muchacho la sostuvo por la cadera para evitar que se incorporase y acabara abrazándole de nuevo siendo casi correspondida.

El Uchiha con la vista clavada en el cielo despejado no pudo evitar que una leve y relajada sonrisa se dibujara en la comisura de sus labios, después de todo, Sakura tenía razón, habían sobrevivido a una batalla que parecía imposible, que había sido casi imposible, todavía recordaba el aliento de la muerte soplándoles en la nuca a cada minuto que aquella terrible lucha. Incluso por un momento lo habían dado todo por perdido, pero ahora, después de todo el dolor, del sufrimiento por fin había acabado. Ya no tenían que esconderse como en la época de Danzou, ni ver pasar los días con el temor a que Madara decidiera destruirles.

Y en ese momento, mientras las pestañas de Sakura le hacían cosquillas en el cuello y por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Naruto sentado parloteando de cualquier chorrada, le embargó un sentimiento que no tenía desde los ocho años, cuando para él el mundo era sencillo, tenía una familia y se sentía protegido y querido.

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza al notar en el pecho de Sasuke algo parecido a una leve risa que se encargó de no exteriorizar demasiado, sin embargo, cuando la chica le miró a los ojos pudo ver esa felicidad reflejada en ellos y le sonrió dulcemente sabiendo que no se lo había imaginado y que él realmente era feliz.

—Y vi a mi madre —continuaba hablando el rubio emocionado—, era muy guapa 'ttebayo. Le hablé de ti, Sakura-chan y del Teme, de Kakashi-sensei, de mi Hinata-chan y mi hijo —el chico rió—, me dijo que era un maldito inconsciente, lo mismo que me dijiste tú y…

—¡Eh!, ¡yo también quiero un abrazo dattebayo! —exclamó de pronto Naruto dándose cuenta de que nadie estaba escuchándole, para después lanzarse en plancha sobre sus compañeros.

—¡Naruto! —le regañó la pelirrosa haciendo muecas por el peso del rubio sobre ella y retorciéndose para escapar.

—¡Quítate de encima, perdedor! —ordenó Sasuke medio ahogado.

—A Sakura-chan no le decías eso —se quejó el chico sin dejar de aplastarles—, deberías ser más agradecido conmigo, baka.

—Tsk. Déjame en paz, idiota —gruñó el Uchiha—. Mas te vale levantarte si no quieres saber lo que es sufrir, usuratonkachi —amenazó exasperado.

—¡Teme!

—¡Dobe!

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Kakashi se acercó hasta el lugar en el que los tres integrantes del equipo siete presentaban una extraña situación.

Sasuke estaba tumbado boca arriba, sobre él formando una cruz estaba Sakura con cara de resignación, y encima de todos Naruto cara a cara con el Uchiha y fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada y gritándose.

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia su sensei poniendo cara de póker mientras la pelirrosa bufaba, y este no pudo menos que sonreír, pues por muchas impresionantes técnicas que hubieran adquirido, en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos mocosos incapaces de mantener una conversación civilizada por más de dos minutos.

. */*/*/*/* .

Habían ganado, sin embargo, mientras los supervivientes de Konoha buscaban entre las ruinas a más heridos o desgraciadamente a más muertos, sólo podían pensar en esa antigua frase que habían oído millones de veces. "En las guerras no hay vencedores ni vencidos" porque a pesar de todo no se sentían ganadores. Sí, en un primer momento la euforia de saber que estaban vivos y que por fin habían acabado con aquel que quería destruir su aldea les había llenado de alegría, pero pronto, al mirar a su alrededor y ver toda la destrucción y muerte que había costado, su felicidad había quedado empañada por la realidad.

Las bajas se contaban por centenares y entre ellas habían podido ver a más de un conocido. Tal vez lo que más les tocó el corazón fue encontrar a Maito Gai sin vida entre los escombros. Todos esperaban que Lee se desesperara, tal como ocurrió, por la muerte de su querido maestro, su modelo a seguir y puede decirse que un padre para él. Sin embargo, fue la reacción de Neji lo que les partió el alma.

—¡Joder! —se oyó gritar con voz desgarrada al joven Hyuuga mientras estampaba su puño en un muro semiderruido haciendo sangrar sus nudillos, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada al igual que los ojos con expresión de dolor como si pensara que así la realidad sería menos real y al abrirlos su sensei estaría allí para decirle "vamos Neji, que se note la fuerza de tu juventud".

Tenten, temblando en sollozos, le abrazó por la espalda mientras Lee se encogía de rodillas en el suelo enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Otro equipo roto por la guerra, otra familia que se había quedado huérfana tal como les ocurrió a Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji.

Sakura abrazó a Kakashi sin poder contenerse mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos jade, el maestro la abrazó también sin dejar de mirar a su compañero y amigo.

—Al final ganaste tú, Gai —susurró el peligrís—. Daré cien vueltas a Konoha… —la voz se le quebró levemente aunque no perdió la compostura, Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a ver morir a sus amigos, si es que alguien puede acostumbrarse a algo así. Él simplemente apretó más fuerte a Sakura.

Naruto también lloraba con rabia.

Kurenai se había agachado junto a Gai y apoyanba la cabeza del jounin en su regazo mientras le peinaba el pelo cariñosamente con los dedos, había sido un gran compañero para ella, era alguien con el que siempre podías contar.

Muchas habían sido las pérdidas de la guerra, Chouji seguía muy grave en el hospital, al igual que Kiba y el padre de Ino, el clan Aburame había sido reducido prácticamente a la mitad por la lucha, el perro ninja de Sume había muerto, Ibiki, Ebisu, Kotetsu, Izumo… todo nombres que acabarían grabados en el gran monumento que siempre visitaba Kakashi.

Nombres que valían la salvación de una aldea.

. */*/*/*/* .

De pie sobre una gran pila de tablones de madera, Sasuke observaba la villa. Había pasado un mes desde la batalla que casi logró destruirles y las heridas iban cicatrizando poco a poco, no era la primera vez que Konoha sufría de esa manera, hace casi veinte años sobrevivieron al ataque del Kyuubi, después al de Orochimaru, a Pain, a Danzou y siempre se habían levantado de nuevo, esta vez no sería diferente.

Tarde o temprano todos aprendían a sobrellevar el dolor y volvían a ser lo que eran.

El Uchiha estrechó los ojos para mirar a lo lejos hasta el campo de entrenamiento en el que el antiguo equipo de Gai volvía a la rutina cada vez recordando a su maestro con un poco más de alegría y un poco menos de dolor mientras Lee gritaba una y otra vez "¡mira como arde mi juventud, sensei!" mirando al cielo de vez en cuando.

En los jardines del hospital Ino había permitido a Kiba salir a comer fuera para que pudiera respirar aire fresco como él decía, acompañado de Hinata y Shino, ya que ella tenía que ocuparse junto a Shikamaru de que Chouji respetara su dieta de enfermo y no asaltara el recién reconstruido Ichiraku. Sin embargo, el chico perro casi tenía que arrancar su comida de las manos de la dulce Hinata que parecía la versión femenina de Naruto con el ramen.

El vientre de la chica Hyuuga ya estaba abultado por el embarazo que ahora era evidente para todo el mundo, además de que el mismo Naruto se había encargado de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos una vez que ella volvió de Suna escoltada por el mismo Kazekage, al que agradeció su ayuda con uno de sus típicos abrazos de Dobe —según Sasuke— que dejó al serio Gaara algo descolocado.

Sasuke hinchó sus pulmones con aquel aire cálido que anunciaba la llegada del verano en Konoha y se sintió bien. Se sintió bien al pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas y eso era algo nuevo para él. Por algún motivo, aunque todo estuviera destruido, incluso el antiguo barrio Uchiha, el muchacho tenía la sensación de que por fin todo había regresado a su lugar. A partir de ahora se levantaría una nueva Konoha, sin intrigas, ni sangre que la manchara, y él contribuiría a restaurar aquello que irónicamente una vez soñó con destruir.

—Nee, Sasuke —le llamó una voz haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro se giró encontrándose con Suigetsu que se había subido a las vigas junto a él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el espadachín al jefe de su antiguo grupo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

En Hebi y más tarde en Taka, Suigetsu había aprendido que siempre había algo después, reclutar un grupo, matar a Itachi, capturar un biju, atacar Konoha, salvar a Sakura, salvar a Konoha… y por eso no podía dejar de preguntarse qué vendría después.

Sasuke le miró con sus profundos ojos negros durante unos segundos.

—Vivir, Suigetsu —contestó el Uchiha volviendo su mirada de nuevo a la aldea y sorprendiendo al otro ninja.

El antiguo Taka sonrió de lado tras unos segundos mientras miraba a lo lejos como Juugo alzaba a Karin sobre sus imponentes hombros igual que si fuera una niña y ella sonreía encantada tratando de alcanzar algo en lo alto.

…_Vivir…_

—Creo que es lo más sensato que has dicho nunca, Sasuke.

—Hmp —Sasuke no prestó atención al último comentario de su compañero ya que algo acababa de captar inminentemente su atención.

Naruto y Sakura se acercaban caminando todavía sin reparar en su presencia. El rubio sostenía sobre su hombro derecho una gran viga de madera mientras la kunoichi sonreía a su lado hasta que el chico se distrajo con algo y se giró provocando que Sakura tuviera que agacharse repentinamente para no ser golpeada con la viga.

—¡Naruto! —le regañó poniéndose en pie. Lo que ocasionó que el aludido se volviera de nuevo haciendo que Sakura tuviera que agacharse otra vez para no comerse la madera.

—Sakura-chan —se extrañó el rubio—, ¿qué haces ahí abajo dattebayo? —preguntó inocentemente al verla en el suelo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de satisfacción al ver que como respuesta, la pelirrosa había agarrado la pesada viga como si fuera de corcho y le había atizado a Naruto con ella en la cabeza.

Les observó durante un segundo más antes de que le vieran, ya que en cuanto bajara a la calle sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Él diría "Sakura" con voz grave para que le mirara, ella contestaría "Sasuke-kun" volviendo sus ojos jade hacia él, igual que el día en el que la había encontrado herida al entrar en esa cueva cambiando sus destinos. Pero luego, la pelirrosa sonreiría como nunca y correría hacia él hasta lanzarse en sus brazos sin dejar de reír y le besaría, entonces él pondría cara contrariada como si el gesto le molestara y bufaría un "molesta", sin embargo no soltaría su cintura ni dejaría de esforzarse por contener la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios mientras pensaba que al final simplemente vivir no estaba tan mal.

Sasuke se dejó caer en el suelo saltando de la pila de vigas ataviado con su nuevo traje de jounin al que por supuesto no le faltaba el símbolo Uchiha, y con el sol arrancando brillos de su banda ninja.

—Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun…

_Y allá vamos de nuevo,_ pensó Sasuke viendo a la pelirrosa correr radiante hacia él y se preparándose para recibirla en sus brazos mientras la villa de la Hoja se alzaba, resurgiendo una vez más a su alrededor.

_Tal vez el exilio no sea tan malo, pero como en casa no se está en ningún sitio._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola! Bueno, casi parece mentira que hayamos llegado al final de este fic (aunque aún falta el epílogo no desesperéis) ha sido un largo camino pero me ha encantado recorrerlo de principio a fin compartiéndolo con todos vosotros ;)_

_No tengo palabras para describir lo que ha significado escribir esta historia para mí, y sobre todo contar con el increíble apoyo que me habéis dado (ni en sueños había esperado superar los 2000 reviews), con todo ello me habéis animado mucho a escribir y a intentar superarme día a día._

_Espero que el final haya estado a la altura, he intentado no caer en clichés y ponerlo todo perfecto y feliz, después de todo, acaban de pasar una guerra en la que ha muerto gente que apreciaban y su aldea ha sido arrasada. Sin embargo, he querido terminar con algo de esperanza pues Konoha se levanta de nuevo y sus habitantes encuentran la felicidad a pesar de tener que cargar con sus heridas. _

_De corazón muchas gracias a todos, si he llegado hasta aquí ha sido gracias a todos los lectores que me dan ánimos. Nos vemos en epílogo._

_Besos Ela. _


	40. Ep: Lo que había cambiado

**Disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**Exilio**

Ep: Lo que había cambiado

En mitad del solitario puente de Konoha, mirando hacia el río apoyado en la baranda se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro. El antiguo traidor de la villa, el genin que abandonó su aldea para unirse al enemigo y que volvió para convertirse en uno de sus salvadores. A sus escasos veintiún años, la vida de Uchiha Sasuke había estado plagada de contradicciones, angustia, manipulaciones y giros extraños.

Pero afortunadamente para él, desde hacía casi dos años todo aquello parecían recuerdos de otra vida. No era que hubiera olvidado todo el dolor y odio que acumuló durante años, de vez en cuando su mirada todavía se opacaba con negros pensamientos. Lo que había cambiado era que cada vez que eso pasaba había alguien para hacer que dejara de pensar en ello, ya fuera con un coscorrón a mala idea —Naruto— o pronunciando un suave "Sasuke-kun" como Sakura. Lo que ocurría era que ya no estaba solo.

E incómodamente para él, el exclusivo círculo que se atrevía a hablarle con confianza cada vez se hacía más grande y a pesar de que él seguía dejando claro que odiaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico que no procediera de la pelirrosa, que no iba a hablar más de dos palabras seguidas y que prefería ahorcarse con las cortinas antes de seguir escuchando, cada día sus compañeros le iban perdiendo más y más el miedo e incluso contaban con él para cosas que no requerían matar o intimidar a alguien.

_-Flash Back-_

_Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a un gran espejo de pie, desde allí su propia imagen vestida con un elegante traje negro le devolvía la mirada. Su pelo azabache, tan rebelde como siempre, le caía sobre los ojos que en ese momento entrecerraba con una mueca de disgusto mirando la corbata que colgaba de su cuello sin abrochar, mientras maldecía inútilmente al estúpido inventor de tan horrible prenda._

—_Teme, date prisa o llegaremos tarde —refunfuñó Naruto despatarrado en uno de los sofás que decoraban la habitación._

—_Cállate, perdedor —espetó Sasuke con poca paciencia mientras fulminaba con la mirada el impecable nudo de la corbata del rubio._

_El Uchiha bufó con impaciencia y volvió a concentrarse en su corbata comenzando a acalorarse. Soltó los primeros botones del cuello de su camisa, ya los abrocharía cuando tuviese el maldito nudo hecho. Por Kami, Sasuke, céntrate, no puede ser tan difícil. _

_Era impensable que él, un ninja de élite capaz de hacer sellos a la velocidad de la luz, que anudaba hilo ninja mientras saltaba en el aire y lanzaba kunais al mismo tiempo, cuya pericia manual era indiscutible pudiendo realizar desde la más suave caricia hasta el más duro golpe con precisión milimétrica, sin embargo fuera incapaz de anudarse la puta corbata. Algo que hasta el más inepto de los patanes que vivían en la villa —Naruto— había conseguido._

—_Tranquilízate Sasuke, eso es que estás nervioso —aconsejó Kakashi con dejadez mientras leía su libro naranja apoyado indulgentemente contra la pared también vestido elegantemente._

_El Uchiha bufó con desprecio, él no estaba nervioso para nada, lo único que le pasaba era que le desquiciaba ese elemento del mal que colgaba de su cuello y que era incapaz de colocar decentemente._

—_Es normal, Ino nos ha amenazado a todos si algo sale mal —comentó Shikamaru aburridamente desde otro sofá—. Según ella va a ser la boda del año._

—_La boda del año fue la mía con Hinata-chan —recordó Naruto con ojos soñadores._

—_Eso fue el año pasado, Dobe —refunfuñó Sasuke sin dejar de pelearse con su corbata frunciendo el ceño a su propio reflejo._

—_Fue muy emotiva —admitió Sai con voz suave—, recuerdo que Sakura lloró durante toda la ceremonia, echó a perder la camisa de seda de Sasuke._

—_Hmp. Ya lo creo —murmuró el Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida rememorando el momento en el que al llegar a casa, la pelirrosa le había arrancado de un fogoso tirón la camisa sobre la que había estado llorando durante la boda, haciendo saltar todos los botones._

—_Por supuesto que será una boda genial —concedió Suigetsu—, aunque Sasuke esté ocupando mi lugar en la feliz ceremonia —añadió entre dientes._

—_En realidad, era mi lugar —corrigió Kiba sonando como un ladrido coreado por Akamaru._

—_Aquí empieza a oler un poco a envidia —pinchó Naruto con malicia._

—_¡Se acabó! —gruñó de pronto Sasuke, que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, sacándose la corbata por la cabeza—. He decidido prescindir de la corbata, es un elemento inútil del vestuario —concluyó con una sencillez y calma que traicionaron sus ojos carmesí revelando su verdadero estado de frustración. _

—_¡De eso nada! —estalló Kiba con nerviosismo— ¡No puedes ir como un desarrapado, eres el…_

—_¿Y quién va a obligarme? —preguntó el pelinegro con voz tenebrosa— ¿Tú? —el Inuzuka enmudeció al instante ante la mirada heladora de Sasuke._

_De pronto, un tenso y aterrado silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Un silencio que en un primer momento, el Uchiha atribuyó a sus dotes de intimidación, hasta que oyó el inconfundible sonido que hacen unos tacones al caminar sobre la tarima y al elevar los ojos para mirar el espejo se encontró con el reflejo de una mirada jade que alzaba una ceja rosada hacia él._

—_¿De qué elemento inútil del vestuario has decidido prescindir, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la recién llegada Sakura a su espalda, con un tono dulce pero a todas luces peligroso._

_Sasuke se giró lentamente, observando por el rabillo del ojo como sus compañeros retrocedían hasta el sillón más alejado y se sentaban con el aspecto de quien va a ver su película favorita, incluso el pervertido de Kakashi había dejado a un lado su libro._

—_Hmp —el pelinegro se limitó a alzar una mano para enseñarle la corbata que se balanceaba inocentemente sobre su dedo índice._

—_Créeme, no saldrás de aquí sin eso —aseveró la chica haciendo que él estrechara los ojos ante el desafío—, póntela._

—_No —contestó lisa y llanamente el muchacho sin inmutarse. _

—_Sasuke, eres el padrino, no irás sin corbata y no hay más que hablar —zanjó la pelirrosa._

_Sakura chascó la lengua con impaciencia y sin esperar a que Sasuke reaccionara, le arrancó la corbata de la mano poniéndosela alrededor del cuello y tras abrochar los últimos botones de su camisa comenzó a atársela._

—_Juugo está de los nervios —se quejaba la pelirrosa mientras anudaba con habilidad la corbata que tantos tormentos había provocado en el chico, este alzó una mano para tocar el nudo intrigado por el proceso, recibiendo a cambio un exasperado manotazo de la kunoichi que le previno de volver a intentar moverse—, si tardamos más se pondrá aun más nervioso y no queremos que Juugo esté nervioso el día de su boda ¿verdad? —preguntó tirando de la tela para darle mayor énfasis. _

—_Hn —el Uchiha emitió su característico monosílabo polivalente y con una mano aflojó la corbata un poco para que dejara de estrangularle._

_Sasuke se giró hacia el espejo y contempló maravillado el perfecto nudo que Sakura había hecho sin esfuerzo. Ahora la imagen que le devolvía el cristal era impecable, incluso su indomable pelo parecía más elegante. Aunque tal vez se debiera, más que a la dichosa prenda, a que la pelirrosa se reflejaba a su lado con un precioso vestido de gala plateado que la hacía lucir radiante._

_Estaban en la mansión Inuzuka, lugar elegido para uno de los acontecimientos más comentados en los últimos meses por las calles de Konoha, la boda de Juugo con Inuzuka Hana. Aquella extraña pareja que había surgido en medio de la guerra, tan diferentes que resultaba gracioso que hubieran acabado juntos, ella enérgica y resuelta, él tranquilo y bondadoso. Sin embargo, a ellos nunca pareció importarles y para cuando todos quisieron darse cuenta ya eran inseparables._

_Cuando unos meses atrás ambos habían anunciado su boda muchos se habían sorprendido y aun más cuando Juugo nombró a Sasuke como su padrino, todos pensaban que sería Suigetsu, su mejor amigo, o Kiba que para algo era el hermano de la novia, pero contra todo pronóstico, el gigantón del antiguo Taka había elegido al antisocial Uchiha. Tal vez, porque de no ser por él jamás habría salido de aquel calabozo de Orochimaru ni habría ido a Konoha conociendo así a Hana y descubriendo que podía tener una vida normal._

_Ino se había encargado de ayudar a la novia a prepararlo todo y había dispuesto que se celebrara en los hermosos jardines de los Inuzuka —con tanto perro correteando tiene que ser al aire libre— para después hacer la recepción y convite en uno de los salones de fiesta que poseía la mansión. De este modo, los más allegados a los novios habían acudido a prepararse allí y mostrar su apoyo en los neuróticos últimos minutos. _

_Sakura al ver qué pasaba el rato y los ninjas no salían de la habitación en la que se estaban preparando decidió entrar a meterles prisa encontrando a Sasuke a un segundo de pisotear su corbata tal y como había hecho con sus antiguas gafas._

_El Uchiha esbozó una última media sonrisa de arrogancia a su reflejo y tendió el brazo a Sakura que se aferró a él suavemente, algo sorprendida por el galante gesto pero feliz._

—_Andando, idiotas —dijo Sasuke volviendo la cabeza levemente por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba con la pelirrosa hacia la puerta, como si fueran los reyes de una corte._

—_Kiba, tu hermana ha dicho que como salgas con esos pelos en las fotos te rapará —comentó la kunoichi._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

_La boda de Juugo y Hana fue muy emotiva, llena de lágrimas de emoción, la mayoría de parte de Kiba, y ladridos caninos por todas partes. _

_Finalmente llegó el momento más esperado por las féminas de Konoha, el lanzamiento del ramo. En la boda de Hinata y Naruto ya se había convertido en una batalla campal de arañazos, patadas y estirones de pelo por ver quién sería la afortunada que se haría con el ansiado premio._

—_Muy bien señoritas, ya conocen las reglas —dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a las chicas que habían formado un pelotón a unos metros de la novia y se dirigían miradas retadoras y algún codazo—, nada de ninjutsu, ni pellizcos. Tampoco se permite el uso de los tenedores como armas arrojadizas por la seguridad del resto de los asistentes, todos recordamos el incidente de Lee y no miro a nadie, Tenten._

_De este modo, todas las mujeres solteras de la fiesta se prepararon a recibir zarpazos y pisotones por la estúpida tradición de que la que consiguiera el bendito ramo sería la siguiente en casarse, aunque en realidad, como todo en esa villa, el verdadero aliciente era la competición, era como decía Sakura —poder arrancarle el ramo de las zarpas a la cerda para que sepa que soy mejor que ella—. Después de todo y aunque nadie supiera su significado, la pelirrosa aun lucía en su dedo anular el hilo plateado que Sasuke había anudado el día antes de la batalla._

—_Esta vez te ganaré, frentona —retó Ino afianzando sus tacones en el suelo y mirando con fiereza a la novia que se preparaba para lanzar las flores._

—_Eso quisieras, cerda —respondió Sakura acomodando su vestido subiendo un poco la falda para poder moverse con más comodidad—, mírame y llora._

—_Llorareis las dos cuando yo os atice con "mi" ramo en la cabeza —se jactó Karin sacando los codos. _

_El precioso ramo de flores blancas, rosas y malvas voló por el airea cámara lenta cuando Hana lo lanzó de espaldas. Sakura saltó y consiguió rozarlo con la punta de los dedos antes de que Karin tirara de ella e Ino le metiera el codo en el estómago. La rubia se impulsó para alcanzarlo pero Tenten se aferró a su vestido impidiéndoselo, Shizune saltó por encima de ellas con el brillo de la victoria en los ojos hasta que se encontró de frente con la mano de Anko._

_Y mientras la lucha se desataba, el ramo siguió su trayectoria hasta acabar inocentemente en las manos de un sorprendido Sai que ni siquiera estaba participando en la lucha encarnizada por las flores._

—_¿Significa esto que voy a casarme? —preguntó tranquilamente el muchacho con una sonrisa sin percatarse de lo que se le venía encima._

—_Significa que deberías empezar a correr si quieres vivir dattebayo —contestó Naruto apartándose de él como si llevara una granada a punto de explotar._

_Hinata suspiró aliviada por no tener que participar cuando vio como una estampida de chicas se lanzaba tras Sai. Ella se había casado con Naruto el año anterior poco antes de que naciera su hijo, al que habían dejado al cuidado de su abuelo Hiashi para asistir a la boda. La kunoichi nunca había pensado que sería tan feliz y ahora miraba con una sonrisa como su rubio marido animaba entusiasmado el linchamiento de Sai, después de todo, Naruto siempre sería Naruto._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

_Sakura alisaba dignamente los pliegues que se habían formado en su vestido tras la refriega del ramo, que había terminado cuando Shizune se había alzado triunfante con él en la mano tras arrebatárselo al pobre Sai. _

_Miró con algo de nostalgia como la medic-nin se paseaba con su trofeo y una sonrisa radiante. Pensó que a ella le hubiera gustado tenerlo también ya que no pudo atrapar el de Hinata, aunque fuera como recuerdo, le encantaban todas aquellas cursiladas como las llamaba Sasuke. Estaba en su carácter pensaba ella, tal vez un retazo de su antiguo yo que soñaba con que al atrapar un ramo Uchiha Sasuke, su amor platónico, le declararía amor eterno y serían felices para siempre._

_Sus ojos jade se giraron automáticamente hacia el rincón desde el que Sasuke la observaba apoyado casualmente en la pared, era curioso cómo siempre atraía su vista como un imán aunque ni siquiera se propusiera buscarlo._

_Sakura sintió que se derretía cuando al prestar más atención, se dio cuenta que el Uchiha sostenía discretamente en su mano derecha una de las pequeñas flores blancas del ramo y la miraba traspasándola con sus ojos oscuros y ladeando una sonrisa comprometedora. En ese momento, la pelirrosa pensó que tal vez no tuviera el ramo y que Sasuke no le hubiera declarado amor eterno, sin embargo, prefería mil veces esa flor blanca y lo que veía en los ojos del muchacho._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Definitivamente, en la boda de Juugo se puso de manifiesto la menguante intimidación que les producía, puede que siguieran considerándole alguien a quien no es conveniente provocar, pero sin duda, cada vez iban encontrando más cosas humanas en él cuando antes les parecía todo hielo e indiferencia. Sobre todo después de que les descubrieran a Sakura y a él dentro de un armario en una situación muy poco decorosa tras escuchar como él decía "Joder, Sakura, la corbata no que luego cuesta mucho atarla". Tenía que admitir que eso disminuye el respeto de cualquiera.

Sasuke bajó la vista hacia el objeto que sostenía en sus manos abandonando sus recuerdos, una máscara naranja con un solo orificio para el ojo derecho. La máscara de Uchiha Madara, por alguna extraña razón se había visto impulsado a conservarla. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, él habría acabado como Madara, y esa idea le perturbaba porque sabía que tenía mucho de real. Se mordió el labio pensativo, un gesto que había adoptado inconscientemente de Sakura, pero en ese momento un balbuceo y una risa infantil le distrajeron.

Miró hacia abajo, sentado en la barandilla del puente justo entre sus brazos para que no se cayera, un niño de despeinado pelo rubio reía intentando atrapar felizmente los mechones del cabello oscuro de Sasuke que quedaban a su alcance.

El pequeño hijo del Dobe, Souta con un año de edad adoraba a su tío Sasuke, algo que había extrañado a todo el mundo, pues el Uchiha solía causar que cualquier niño se pusiera a llorar con su sola presencia.

Puede que la razón fuera que el niño notaba el fuerte proteccionismo del pelinegro con todo lo que consideraba querido, esa actitud de "me atravesaría en la trayectoria de un kunai envenenado porque no soportaría perderte pero no lo demostraré" que el muchacho tenía hacia todo aquel importante para él aunque pudiera ver al resto del mundo morir sin mover un dedo. O tal vez, el pequeño Souta había heredado la capacidad de su padre para ver siempre lo bueno de las personas.

—…Dobe… —dijo el niño en medio de un coro de risas de bebé y balbuceos.

_Dobe_ la palabra favorita de Souta desde hacía una semana, de hecho la única palabra inteligible que había conseguido pronunciar. Muy lejos de ser un "papá" o "mamá" como cualquier otro niño, incluso un "ttebayo" siendo hijo de quien era no les habría sonado raro, sin embargo, un sonoro "dobe" con voz infantil había sido lo que todos habían oído.

Mientras Naruto intentaba sin éxito enseñarle a decir "papá" y lo repetía claramente frente a él consiguiendo únicamente que el niño le mirara riéndose y dando palmas hasta que Sasuke, cansado de las veces que había oído —Pa-pá, vamos Souta, di pa-pá—, había soltado un "cállate de una vez, Dobe". Extrañamente, el pequeño había captado la palabra al vuelo comenzando a repetirla como un loro, riéndose de las caras de apuro de los dos muchachos. Ni que decir tiene que ni Hinata ni Sakura recibieron con mucho entusiasmo lo que le habían enseñado al bebé.

Sin embargo, Sasuke encontraba muy gracioso que cada vez que su amigo trataba de que su hijo le llamara papá sólo conseguía un "dobe" —incluso tu hijo te lo dice, usuratonkachi—. Ese pequeño Naruto en miniatura había conseguido ganarse el corazón de todos, tanto que el Uchiha ni siquiera protestó cuando hacía un par de horas un ANBU llegó a buscara a Naruto mientras comían en Ichiraku y él tuvo que quedarse a cargo de Souta hasta que el rubio volviera.

Sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en la máscara naranja abandonando toda la calidez hasta tornarse de hielo de nuevo. ¿Habría acabado como Madara? Sí, sin duda, esa era la respuesta, las similitudes eran demasiado evidentes como para ignorarlas. Si el amor de Sakura y la amistad de Naruto no le hubieran sacado de esa espiral de autodestrucción eso sería lo que hubiera pasado.

En cierto modo entendía la locura de Madara, lo había perdido todo, su casa, a su hermano, su clan, su aldea, y eso le había hecho obsesionarse en la venganza contra Konoha, tal vez era su modo de retener algo de lo perdido, de que todo su dolor no cayera en el olvido sino que fuera grabado a fuego en cada corazón de los que él consideraba culpables.

¿Qué haría él si lo perdiera todo de nuevo? ¿Terminaría viendo el mundo a través de una máscara que cubriera su angustia? La respuesta volvía a esta clara. Su visión de las cosas no había cambiado, sólo sus prioridades, una vez terminada su venganza había decidido vivir, pero aunque ahora no fuera el caso, seguía considerando que había ocasiones en las que la venganza era el único modo de hacer las cosas. Sí alguien dañaba a alguno de los suyos, podía estar seguro de que se volvería contra él y no le importaría sobre quién tuviera que pasar.

Un viejo nudo doloroso se le formó en la garganta recordándole el antiguo frío que le carcomía por dentro al pensar que podía volver a perder todo lo que le daba sentido a su existencia. Tal vez, eso era lo que le había tentado a conservar la máscara de Madara, el hecho de que no eran tan diferentes y que, a pesar de todo, aun había una bestia dormida en su interior.

Levantó la máscara levemente para mirar desde la distancia a través del único agujero del ojo derecho.

—Dobe —de un manotazo, el niño rubio hizo que el objeto cayera de las manos de Sasuke hasta perderse en las aguas del río que discurría bajo ellos mientras el pequeño seguía con sus risas y palmas de felicidad.

El muchacho miró sin reaccionar como la máscara naranja era engullida por la corriente que seguía su curso imparable hacia el mar. Pasados unos segundos bajó la vista para mirar al niño enarcando una ceja con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa mientras Souta se limitaba a dedicarle uno de sus —según Sakura— adorables gorgoritos de bebé.

—Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que creía —murmuró Sasuke estrechando los ojos.

Tal vez él no había cambiado, puede que el terrible vengador aun estuviera en algún lugar de su interior. Lo que sí había cambiado era que ahora siempre había alguien para sacarle de sus pensamientos cuando su mirada comenzaba a ser demasiado oscura.

—¡Teme!

A lo lejos Naruto se acercaba saludando alegremente con la mano, seguido de una sonriente Sakura que le miraba con ternura. Al llegar junto a él, el rubio alzó a su hijo dándole vueltas y la pelirrosa se acercó hasta Sasuke para depositar un cariñoso beso en su mejilla que le arrancó una media sonrisa.

Lo que había cambiado era que ya no estaba solo.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Bueno mis queridos lectores/as, hasta aquí llegó la riada. Espero que el epílogo os haya gustado, tal vez esperarais que os contara como es la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos muchos años después con montañas de hijos correteando por ahí pero me pareció algo demasiado trillado (aunque no tengo nada en contra de ello, es mas, soy culpable de usarlo), de modo que dejo a vuestra imaginación el resurgimiento del Clan Uchiha jeje._

_Me da mucha pena llegar al último capítulo de este fic, ni que decir tiene que "Exilio" ha significado mucho para mí y ha sido un gran reto de nada más y nada menos que cuarenta capítulos :S jajaja. Quería hacer honor a la tradición y terminar el fic en martes, me costó más de lo que esperaba escribir este epílogo, tal vez porque me daba pena tener que poner final a esto._

_Como siempre, y aunque ya estaréis hartos de que lo diga, me gustaría dar las gracias por cada review, alerta, favorito y visita que he recibido y que son los verdaderos responsables de esta locura haya llegado hasta aquí._

_Por supuesto, pronto podréis verme de nuevo por FF con alguna nueva historia, ya he comprobado que no puedo mantenerme alejada mucho tiempo del teclado y varias ideas ya me acosan por las noches jeje. Aunque esperare a estar segura de que tendré el tiempo suficiente para llevar las actualizaciones al día._

_Hasta siempre, besos Ela._

_**~Dedicado a todos aquellos que odiaron con el odio de Sasuke, lloraron con las lágrimas de Sakura y rieron con todo lo demás~**_


End file.
